Matrimonio Ficticio
by Kary Fanel
Summary: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ahí, frente a mi, estaba la persona que podía hacer que enloqueciera completamente. Todos mis sentidos estaban encendidos y despiertos al máximo. Parpadeé varias veces, con la esperanza de que fuera una de mis tantas alucinaciones. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy real, pero las pocas horas de sueño de las noches pasadas, la aburridísima clase de Política Contemporánea, que a su favor era la más tediosa y tenía al profesor más aburrido de la historia, podían estar haciendo mella en mí. Pero mi parpadeo no sirvió de nada.

Ahí estaba él, mirándome fijamente, de manera… hum… ¿ansiosa?

Años atrás hubiera podido asegurarlo, pero ahora, no. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo… tanto, que eso hacía que este momento fuera tan confuso ¿Cuánto había pasado? Mucho, y aún así con una mirada lograba dislocar cada parte de mi cuerpo ¡ese hombre tenía fuego en la mirada!

Me serené. Respiré varias veces y avancé el camino que nos separaba a paso lento.

-"Hola Sakura"-

¡Por todos los dioses! Volví a respirar varias veces en un intento de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Recordé, con pesar, el momento en que lo conocí.

-"Anda, Sakura, no seas cobarde, no pierdes nada"- levanté una ceja con expresión incrédula-"de verdad no pierdes"-

-"Mira Eriol"- hablé tranquilamente-"no sé que se te metió en la cabeza, pero lo que propones es una locura"-

-"No, no es una locura. Es una apuesta y ese es tú castigo… anda no seas cobarde"- insistió sonriendo.

No pude ocultar mi exasperación, volteé a ver a mi amigo. Su sonrisa misteriosa y burlona se posaba en su rostro. Me enderecé. Bufé. Caminé valientemente.

Sí, claro.

Bufé, de nuevo, recordando cómo diablos me había metido en esto.

Ah, sí. Yo y mi gran bocota y… mi obstinada cabezota.

Esa semana tuve un examen de matemáticas realmente difícil, y sí de por sí, las matemáticas no eran mi fuerte, este era un examen de muerte.

Seh soy exagerada ¿y qué?

Le pedí ayuda a Eriol, mi mejor amigo, porque él era realmente muy bueno en eso y en muchas cosas.

Y aún después de haber estudiado –como locos- por más de cuatro horas, realmente no sentía confianza. Estuve chillando, como decía Eriol, por más de una hora mi pesimismo y poca confianza en mí misma. Eriol ya harto, me dijo que si no pasaba el examen como un mínimo de nueve podía pedir lo que quisiera, pero sí lo pasaba…

Sip, increíble. Pasé. Con nueve punto cinco.

Wow.

Jamás espere una calificación así… aunque tampoco me imaginaba un castigo de esta magnitud. Siempre pensé que Eriol pediría algo para él. No sé. Beneficio propio. Pero no. Así que aquí seguía caminando hacia esa pareja, que tomaba café. En esa cafetería.

Hice una mueca, eso no estaba bien… estaba muy pero muy mal.

-"Disculpen"- interrumpí.

Voltearon a verme. Ella sostenía la mano de él. Él estaba viéndome con curiosidad y ella con altanería. Volteé a ver a Eriol, que se limitó a levantar el pulgar. Maldito. Suspiré.

-"De verdad, lo siento"-me disculpé, aunque dudaba que sirviera de mucho después de lo que pensaba hacer…

Tome enseguida entre mis manos el rostro de él y pose mis labios en los suyos. Eso era todo, no tenía porque hacer más, ese era mi castigo…

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres…

Nunca en mi vida había probado unos labios así, se me antojaban tan suaves y tibios que no controle el impulso de mover un poco mi boca contra la suya.

Mi gran error.

Cuanta fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí ser correspondida. Él inició una danza tan suave entre nuestros labios… irresistible. Deslizo una de sus manos a mi cuello y me atrajo más. Toda una revolución de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza y todo eso se concentraba en el cosquilleo en el estomago o la increíble sensación de sus labios contra los míos.

El movimiento candente de su boca, muy masculina, contra la mía, era alucinante. Él tomo el control, cuando se suponía que la que estaba ahí besando era yo. No importo.

Después de varios minutos, intensos, la falta de aire nos separó. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré don dos cuencas ámbares observándome vivamente y ardiente, baje mi mirada hacia sus labios y vi una pequeña y sexy sonrisa.

Me separé bruscamente, pedí una disculpa y me fui rápidamente de ahí. Pase a lado de Eriol y me fui directamente al baño. Entré apresuradamente y me paré enfrente del espejo. Me observé.

Era una persona totalmente desconocida de la que esperaba ver. Ella estaba totalmente roja y sus labios estaban hinchados. Pero eso no era lo desconocido. Su mirada era tan viva… brillante…

Con un dedo toque mis labios y aún sentía la calidez, pase la lengua por ellos y aún estaba el sabor de aquel chico de ojos ámbares.

Después de diez minutos salí y me encontré a Eriol, con esa sonrisa suya tan característica que indicaba que sabía algo que yo no. Tampoco me importo. Tendió su mano y yo la sostuve rápidamente para comprobar que seguía en este plano. Me atrajo hacia él, me abrazó y me susurró que _todo estará bien_.

-"Ho..hola Shaoran"- bien, no había conseguido que la voz no me temblara tanto, de vuelta al presente, pero rogaba a los cielos que él no se hubiera percatado de eso.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- …esa simple pregunta.

¿Qué se supone que debo responder?

¿Sorprendida por verte?

No.

¿Sorprendida por ver que aún eres hermoso?

Menos.

¿Cómo todo el mundo?

Demasiado pesimista.

¿A nadie le puede ir mejor que a mí?

Vamos. Ni eso yo me lo creía.

-"Bien"- ¡que mente más sagaz! Ahora me felicitó a mi misma por mi gran respuesta. Bravo.

-"Podemos hablar en otro lugar"-

¿Hablar? ¿Para que necesitaba él hablar conmigo? Ni siquiera dos minutos de platica aquí mismo y ya quería que fuéramos a hablar a otro lugar. No entendía nada.

Y de nuevo, no me importo.

Asentí con la esperanza de que me sonriera. Y, ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que tenía. Era increíble con una simple sonrisa puede hacer maravillas con tu cuerpo… y mente. Bien, tal vez cuando me acostumbrara de nuevo a él y a su sonrisa, otra vez, lograría que el cuerpo no me temblara como lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

Patético.

Salimos del edificio. Shaoran revisada cada aspecto de mi facultad con sus ojos críticos. Yo asistía a la Universidad de Tokio, estudiaba historia. Nada trascendental, la verdad. Pero era buena y una de las mejores de mi generación.

Me observó de reojo y yo me puse más nerviosa. Y él lo sabía ¿Por qué? Cada vez que estaba nerviosa, llámenlo manía, me retorcía las manos, miraba el suelo y me mordía el labio insistentemente.

Como ahora.

Me ayudo cortésmente a subir a su auto, una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento. Un lindo convertible negro.

Shaoran era de las personas ricas que no tenían miedo o algún prejuicio en demostrar que lo era. Y definitivamente había nacido para ser rico. Tenía el porte, la galanura y la elegancia natos. Era hermoso, masculinamente hermoso.

Lo observé de reojo. Él iba viendo fijamente el camino, así que lo pude observar sin tanta vergüenza. Ahí estaba él, con su perfecto perfil, su cabello color chocolate desordenado que lo hacía verse _condenadamente_ sexy, las cejas tupidas, los increíbles ojos ámbar, la nariz afilada, los labios perfectamente delineados y, si mi memoria no fallaba… _condenadamente_ deliciosos, el cuello grueso sin ser tosco… volteé rápidamente cuando Shaoran me observó de reojo.

-"Necesito hablar contigo y necesito que sea en privado ¿te molesta que sea en mi hotel?"- volteé a verlo y él volvía a tener la mirada en el camino.

-"¿En tú hotel? ¿Qué pasó con tú casa?"- pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Ah… no tiene muchos años que mis padres decidieron venderla, ya nadie vivía ahí así que…"- se encogió hombros restándole importancia.

Yo lo sentía, realmente que sí. Esa casa me gustaba mucho y ahí había vivido cosas tan lindas que me entristeció en verdad que ya no fuera de su familia, así había menos probabilidades de volver ahí.

-"Entonces no hay problema con que sea en hotel ¿verdad?"-

-"No hay problema"-

No había diferencia, la verdad. Después de eso ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Llegamos uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio. Shaoran me guió hasta su habitación. Bueno, decir que era una simple habitación seria quitarle el encanto: era un departamento de lujo, increíble de dos pisos, supuse eso por las escaleras que vi cuando pasamos por el recibidor.

-"¿Alguna copa?"- negué, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar. Shaoran, en cambio, se sirvió un vaso de un líquido rojo. Tal vez era vino. No sé. Lo bebió rápidamente, se sirvió uno más e hizo lo mismo, el tercero lo sostuvo en su mano, volteo para verme y trato de sonreír, o eso creo yo, pero sólo hizo una mueca

-"¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?"- preguntó. Arqueé una ceja.

Era absurdo lo que preguntaba. Shaoran siempre que quería algo iba directo al grano –lo sabré yo- y esa pregunta sólo significaba que estaba nervioso ¿Por qué? No creo que haya venido desde China para saber cómo está la escuela, aunque sólo fuera por educación. Ya que, nos conocíamos desde hace años, por lo tanto no tenía porque ser tan precavido al hablar.

Eso era lo que yo creía.

De nuevo ya no lo conocía.

Lo oí tragar ¡Ahá! Tenía razón.

Entonces era algo serio lo que quería, porque si no, no daría vuelta para hablar de ello.

-"Ya te hice esperar bastante"- dijo

Asentí. Me invitó a sentar, lo hice y él se sentó en la mesa del centro, que estaba enfrente de mí. Dejó a un lado el vaso de licor, tomó mis manos y las besó suavemente. Sentí todos los colores aglutinados en mi cabeza y mi respiración se acelero.

Qué hermosa sensación.

-"Antes que nada, escucharás todo desde el principio hasta el fin, todo, por favor y tratarás de entenderme y no me interrumpas"- Shaoran tenía la virtud, o maldición, depende como se mire, de hablar con autoridad aunque estuviera pidiendo un favor, que por cierto no era muy a menudo.

-"De acuerdo, Shaoran"- él suspiró.

-"Yo sé que tú y yo no terminamos de la mejor manera y que la mayor parte de la culpa es mía, pero no vengo a resolver eso"- suspiró armándose de valor-"voy a tener un hijo Sakura"- dijo después de varios segundos.

Me quedé helada ¿Escuche bien? ¿Un hijo? ¿Él? Pero…

¡¿Con quién?!

-"¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"- dije en un murmullo, ya que era obvio que no era yo la que estaba embarazada y que a mí NO ME IMPORTABA.

Sí, cómo no.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-"Por el momento nada, la verdad"- aceptó rascándose la nuca en un gesto por demás infantil-no tenía que decir que amaba ese gesto ¿verdad?--"pero…"- calló de nuevo.

-"Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ahora"- demandé.

No me sentía muy cómoda ahí frente a él. No me sentía bien sabiendo eso. Estaba exasperada.

Shaoran volvió a suspirar, nunca le tuvo miedo al tonito que usaba yo cuando estaba enojada, alterada, o… exasperada. Aunque, yo tampoco le temía al de él.

-"La situación es esta"- recomenzó, viéndome a los ojos en todo momento –"Hace más o menos tres meses conocí a una chica, my linda, con la que pase dos meses bastantes buenos"- sentí como el pecho se me oprimía y se me llenaba de cólera. No lo di a notar, permanecí inmutable"- pero sólo fue eso, una aventura. Pero hace un mes me dijo que estaba embarazada"-

-"¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo?"- traté de ser objetiva. Era su amiga… o al menos me podía considerar algo de eso. Y, sí bien, la chica en cuestión, podía ser un ángel, el que haya pasado dos meses con Shaoran bien lo pudo pasar con cualquiera.

-"Créeme me hice la misma pregunta. Pero… por el momento no puedo dudar de ella, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé. Y, después de lo que me dijo, creo que no tengo otra alternativa que creerle"-

Yo no estaba convencida ¿Shaoran no asegurándose? Eso no me lo podía creer.

-"Ella se está muriendo"- ahogué un grito-"tiene un tumor en el corazón, inoperable"-

-"Lo siento mucho"- dije con sinceridad.

-"Yo también"- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

-"¿Qué va a pasar con el bebé?"-

-"Cuando me enteré de la noticia, de las dos, fui inmediatamente a verla y fuimos juntos al doctor. Él nos informó que ella podría hacer algunas terapias para alargar su vida pero que eso pondría en peligro la vida del bebé. Ella decidió que el niño naciera, pero el doctor no cree que soporte el parto"-

-"Oh"-

-"Si, en cuanto dé a luz ella morirá"-Shaoran lo dijo susurrando.

Lo observé, realmente se veía triste, pero no demasiado. Hice un gesto con mi boca. No sabía que pensar.

-"Me ha dicho que soy el padre del bebé y, por el momento, no me queda de otra que creerle. No puede hacerse alguna prueba ahorita, porque podría ser muy riesgoso. Así que no pienso pedírsela. Cuando ella muera, el niño se quedará bajo mis cuidados, pero hay un problema. Yo no puedo tener hijo a menos que este casado o sino la fortuna de mi familia me será arrebatada, es un clausula de la Ley Familiar"- dijo con fastidio.

No entendía mucho del tema. Conocía a su familia, a la mayoría, pero nunca me interesaron esas cosas.

-"Cásate con ella"-dije como solución, aunque no me gustará demasiado.

-"No, al momento en que ella muera se me considerará padre soltero y la clausula tendrá la misma validez"-

-"¡Oh, pero que absurdo!"- gruñí.

-"Si, lo es"- sonrió y volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia pero aún me perturbaba que tuviera mis manos entre las suyas y que las acariciara, al parecer inconscientemente.

-"¿Y yo? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?"- repetí mi pregunta. Me miró intensamente.

-"Nunca antes he podido considerar como esposa a nadie, nunca a nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Ralamente nunca he pensado en una mujer con la cual pudiera compartir todo. Nunca"-

Sentí un frio abrazador por mi pecho. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca.

-"Nunca después de ti, o antes"-

Mi corazón cobro vida y comenzó a palpitar de una manera angustiante y frenética. Mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo.

Era cierto que en algún momento de nuestro noviazgo habíamos hablado de un futuro por demás familiar. El cuento de la casita, la familia, lo hijos, los columpios etc., había estado dentro de nuestros pensamientos y anhelos. Éramos jóvenes, sí, pero el amor que parecía haber entre nosotros nos hacía querer y desear tantas cosas y parecía un amor a prueba de todo y todos.

No fue así.

Nuestra relación terminó de una manera que me sentía incapaz de recordar.

-"Esta bien"- fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir.

-"Sakura"- reanudó Shaoran-"Necesitó una esposa para poder quedarme con mi hijo y mi fortuna al mismo tiempo"- torcí el gesto.

-"Tú hijo vale más que una fortuna, incluso de la tuya"-repliqué.

-"Si, pero he trabajado demasiado en tan poco tiempo para mi fortuna y no la quiero perder"-

-"Pues no veo como le puedes hacer, además puedes volver a hacer tú fortuna"- ahora fue Shaoran el que torció los labios.

-"Claro, la fortuna de siglos de la Familia Li"- ironizó.

-"No, la fortuna que has hecho en tan poco tiempo"-razoné-"¿o, qué piensas hacer?"-

-"Casarme"-

-"Pero me acabas de decir que no te puedes casar con ella porque…"-

-"No"- interrumpió"- No me puedo casar con ella, pero…"- dudó un momento, después habló firmemente"- me puedo casar contigo"-

Abrí los ojos como platos e hice lo único coherente en una situación como esta.

Me eche a reír. Carcajada limpia.

-"Ay, Shaoran. Se te ocurre cada broma"- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento después de algunos minutos de intensa risa. Me limpié las lágrimas y observé su expresión seria sin rastro de "caíste" o algo que me indicará que estaba bromeando.

Hablaba en serio.

-"¡¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa?!"- grité, un poco alterada. Sí, un poco.

-"Ya te lo dije, no puedo conservar a mi hijo sin que me quiten la fortuna familiar"- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"¡No! ¡A lo que me refiero es de dónde sacaste que yo sería tú esposa!"-

Hable acaloradamente. Me seguía observando y continuaba con las caricias en mis manos. Respiré varias veces para tratar de decir algo sin tener que gritar y para que mis nervios se relajaran porque estaba de verdad alterada al ver que él seguía con calma… MUCHA CALMA.

-"¡Por los dioses!"- exploté-"¡Hace años que no nos vemos! ¡Entre nosotros no existe nada! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué salte a tus brazos?! ¡Oh, gracias por concederme semejante honor! ¡Bah!"-

Termine gritando sin que sirviera de nada mis intentos serenarme.

Respiré. Bufé. Gruñí. Volví a respirar.

Después de varios minutos, por cierto bastantes prolongados, sentí que poco a poco me calmaba. También ayudaba, lo quisiera o no, las caricias que Shaoran brindaba a mis manos, eran tranquilizantes, o controladoras, depende como las viera.

-"¿Ya estás mejor?"- preguntó amablemente después de varios minutos. Sólo bufé-"Mira, Sakura. Las cosas son así ¿me escucharás?"-

-"¿Tienes más cosas que decir?"- pregunté burlonamente. El sólo asintió-"Bien, adelante"-

-"Las razones por las que me tengo que casar ya te las dije"-

Abrí la boca para decir que realmente no me interesaban sus estúpidas razones y leyes familiares pero él muy sensualmente puso dos dedos en mis labios para que no dijera nada. Paralizándome.

Y…

Anhelando.

-"Pero las razones del porque quiero que tú seas mi esposa, no"- asentí torpemente. Quería escuchar esto… y … también lo necesitaba-"En primera: no esperaba que te arrojas a mis brazos… aunque no me quejaría"- sonreí tontamente… y él sensual-"pero los motivos por los cuales quiero que seas mi esposa son simples… y, creo yo, bastante objetivos. Nos conocemos mucho, y tienes razón, no nos hemos visto en años, más de tres, casi cuatro, pero la esencia no ha cambiado. Nos conocemos, sabemos cómo somos, nos soportamos. Tú eres una persona buena, no derrocharías mi fortuna, confío en ti. Me aguantas. Sabes cómo soy ¡te juro que no podría convivir con otra mujer además de ti!!"-

Permanecí callada, viéndolo a los ojos como él me veía a mí. Levanté un dedo para indicarle que estaba pensando.

Sonrió.

Bufé.

Era bastante fácil imaginarme como esposa de Shaoran. Facilísimo. Y, después del discurso "convence a Sakura" era más aun más fácil.

Tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Nos conocíamos (tal vez no cómo antes… pero nos conocíamos. Y en ningún lugar decía que no nos podíamos volver a conocer ¿no?), nos soportábamos, bastante por cierto. Él era una persona con tanta paciencia… conmigo, tanta. Y al igual yo lo aguantaba.

Pero la más importante razón que dio fue "te juro que no podría convivir con otra mujer además de ti". Bien. Yo tampoco podría convivir con un hombre además de él, y no es que lo hubiera intentado, no, pero nadie era cómo Shaoran. Era fácil vivir con él… cuando lo soportabas y él a ti.

Así que… tenía razón.

-"¿Cómo sería?"- pregunté. Shaoran sonrió… sabía que casi me tenía en la bolsa. Era cierto.

-"Nos casaríamos inmediatamente. Serás oficialmente una esposa de un Li… tendrías derechos en las empresas, en la casa, en todos los lugares, dinero, ayuda financiera… todo"-

-"A mí eso no me interesa"- aclaré con un mohín. De verdad, no me interesaba para nada su dinero. Era suyo. Yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre él.

-"Lo sé… pero cómo bien dijiste nada nos une ahora más que el recuerdo"-

Eso no era cierto… al menos de mi parte…

Un cariño tenía por él.

¿Acaso creía que lo que él me estaba pidiendo lo consideraría con alguien más?

Ingenuo.

Aún no sé qué clase de cariño.

-"No tendrías porque ser mí esposa en la cama"- me sonrojé… y lo lamente –"conviviríamos como amigos. Tú en tu alcoba y yo en la mía. Sabes que viajo mucho así que no me tendrías que soportar todo el año"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Hum ¿Qué pasará con el bebe?"-

-"Bueno, no tienes porque preocuparte por él, tendrá alguien que lo cuide todo, serás su madre por nombre pero no tienes que serlo realmente"-

-"¿Seré su madre legalmente?"-

-"Eh, si"- digo muy inseguramente.

-"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"- pregunté con la ceja alzada, él sonrió nerviosamente.

-"Eh"- carraspeó-"verás, la cuestión es que si quiero que mi hijo sea legal dentro de la Dinastía Li, tiene que ser verdadero dentro del matrimonio ¿me entiendes?"-

-"No"- suspiró.

-"Tienes que hacerte pasar por la madre verdadera de mi hijo en todos los ámbitos, incluso tienes que fingir estar embarazada"-

No dije nada y él no agregó tampoco otra cosa.

Mi mente trabajaba al mil.

Primero: él me estaba pidiendo que fuera su esposa, pero sólo en un papelito. Trate de auto convencerme que eso no importaba del todo. Puro trámite. Además me estaba otorgando por así decirlo libertad.

Segundo: me pedía que sólo fuera la madre de su hijo, aunque sólo fuese legalmente, por lo que entendía nada tendría que ver por el niño. Alguien más lo cuidaría. Sólo la sociedad sabría que soy su madre, pero no ejercería esa función.

¿Hacerme pasar por alguien embarazada?

¿Cómo se hace eso?

¿Podría abandonar todo con tal de ayudar a Shaoran? ¿Mi escuela? ¿Mi familia?

¡¿Todo?!

O.k. mentalmente me podría hacer a la idea de aceptar. Ser la esposa de Shaoran no parecía ser tan complicado. Incluso ser la madre de su hijo. Sí, aunque tenga que fingir un embarazo. Podría esconderme, qué sé yo. Lo podría hacer, pero…

-"Shaoran ¿estás consiente que es absurdo lo que me estás pidiendo?"- le pregunté para asegurarme de que realmente estaba consciente y no estaba pasando por un momento de locura –"me estás pidiendo demasiado… esto es algo para toda la vida"- asintió.

-"Lo sé, pero mira. Nuestro matrimonio sólo tiene que durar a lo mucho dos años"-

Hum… dos años. Lo observé con interés.

-"Es el tiempo que estipula la ley familiar… es algo así como válido. Si pasa ese tiempo no habrá problema con nada. Conservaré mi fortuna, tú podrás volver a tu vida con una pensión bastante buena y lo más importante, mi hijo tendrá futuro como heredero de la familia Li. Bueno… si es hombre… pero ya se verá… pero será un Li"-

-"¿Qué pasará con mi escuela? ¿Cómo le haré con lo del embarazo?"-

-"Pues mira lo ideal sería que no te dejarás ver en público y lo de tú escuela pues podríamos arreglar la con la junta directiva que puedas hacer nada más los exámenes finales. Alguien podría pasarte los apuntes y presentar los exámenes por internet"-

-"¿Dónde viviríamos?"-

-"Esta parte es la más difícil para ti, viviríamos en China"-

-"Oh"-

-"Si, tendrías una casa ahí, bueno tendríamos"-

-"¿Me tendría que quedar en la casa el tiempo que dure el embarazo?"-

-"Si, al menos a partir de los tres o cuatro meses que es cuando se supone se te podría empezar a notar"-

-"¿Cómo harás con mi familia? ¿Con mi hermano?"- Shaoran tuvo un escalofrió involuntario y casi imperceptible.

-"Pues podemos empezar con casarnos y después puedes decir que estás embarazada"-

-"Mi familia va a querer conocer a tú hijo, nuestro hijo"-

-"Tal vez lo más conveniente sería decirles a ellos la verdad"- aceptó al fin. Pasó otro de esos silencios.

Suspiré derrotada…

¡Era absurda esta situación! Y aún así… no podía negarle nada a Shaoran que me observaba ansioso con eso ojos que derriten. Malditos ojos. Son mi perdición.

Siempre me han enseñado que los matrimonios se realizan por amor y nosotros no estábamos enamorados ¿o sí? Claro que no. Uff. Él iba a ser padre… de un hijo que no era mío, no íbamos a compartir la cama (de nuevo lo menos importante… si, como no)

¡Inverosímil!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola!!!! Antes que nada, soy nueva. Ja. Espero realmente les guste mi historia, he dudado mucho en publicarla, pero me dije –bueno, no pierdo nada-. Espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos (sobre todo constructivos), incluso si creen que no debería seguir con esto y debería dedicarme a otra cosa…

Con alguien que lo lea seré feliz, de verdad, si hay un comentario que quiera lo continúe seré feliz y lo continuaré.

Trataré de publicar cada dos semanas, sí lo sé. Es mucho tiempo, pero estoy en la Universidad y trabajo, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero cada dos semanas e incluso si tengo tiempo cada semana, no será mucha espera.

Gracias por leerme.

Kary Fanel


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Shaoran POV

Me desperté lentamente, me estiré y puse mis brazos tras mi cabeza. Recordé todo lo sucedido ayer.

Inverosímil.

En realidad pensé que iba a necesitar de muchísimo más para convencer a Sakura, pero, por algún dios que me aprecia o no le caigo tan mal, lo logré.

_-"De acuerdo, Xiaolang Li aceptó ser tú esposa"- _

Suspiré. Me sentía _extrañamente bien._ Excepto porque acordamos que hoy hablaríamos con su familia…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Su familia… su hermano…

Uff.

Tal vez la podía convencer de que les dijéramos que sólo nos íbamos a casar, sin tener que decirles la farsa que estaba armando. Algo cómo que hubo un encuentro… amor…. Bla bla bla… Su padre, _posiblemente_ nos creería y su hermano… pues esperaba realmente que no se hubiera enterado cómo es que habíamos terminado, porque sí lo sabía, me tendría que olvidar de ese matrimonio. Cómo bien me había dicho Eriol:

-_"El problema no es convencer a Sakura… el problema es que no te mate su hermano"-_ comentó con una sonrisa.

Suspiré.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… aún recordaba perfectamente como era que la había conocido.

_-"¿No crees realmente que debió de haber llevado otro vestido? Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar… una temporada espantosa sí me permites decirlo ¿confundir el rojo con el vino? ¡En qué mundo vive!... Shaoran… ¿me escuchas?"- _

_Salí de mi ensoñación y asentí. Suspiré. De no ser porque esta chica era muy… pero muy buena en la cama no soportaría su plática… aunque tenía pensado mandarla al diablo. Ya era aburrido. Sentí como tomaba mi mano y sentí un escalofrío… para nada agradable. _

_-"Disculpen"- _

_Levanté la mirada. Me encontré con una hermosa señorita de cabello castaño, mirada verde y penetrante… aunque nerviosa. _

_-"De verdad, lo siento mucho"- dijo._

_Cuando ella tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y posó sus labios en los míos, lo primero que registró mi mente fue su sabor… fresas…_

_Delicioso. _

_Con un primer movimiento de su boca fue todo lo que necesite para que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por completo…. Una corriente agradable… placentera… _

_Deliciosa. _

_Deslicé una mano por su cuello y todo fue realmente esquicito. _

Suspiré.

Quien iba a decir que después de eso, Eriol, mi primo, la llevaría a mi casa. Había una comida familiar. Todo comenzaba ahí, bueno, todo comenzó con el beso. Pero cuando la vi entrar por la puerta de mi casa mi vida cambió por completo.

_Bufé. Me chocaban estas fiestecitas familiares con familiares odiosos. Para comenzar estarían mis odiosas tías con sus odiosas voces chillona. _

_-"Oh, Shaorancito… cada día estás más lindo… mira que grande estás"- _

_Imité con un falsete de voz chillona, mientras me veía en el espejo arreglándome el saco. ¡Ah! Odiaba cuando me decían Shaorancito, mientras me pellizcaban las mejillas._

_¡Oh, mis pobres mejillas!_

_Después, venían los odiosos de mis primos, alzados y sintiéndose lo más grande del mundo. Que si tenían un nuevo choche, un nuevo viaje, una nueva adquisición… mujeres. _

_Ok. ¡Yo no era un santo! ¡NO! Pero no creía que andar pavoneándote de las cosas que tienes o consigues o con quién andas sea algo que hay que divulgar y presumirlo. Lo tienes y ya._

_Y, mis primas, eran las peores. Esas malditas señoritas_ _(sí, cómo no) que buscaban favores. De acuerdo, acepté alguna que otra… sobre todo las que eran quintas o cuartas primas… no estoy tan loco. Ninguna que estuviera demasiada emparentada conmigo. Pero esas malditas me querían casar y cazar. _

_¿Cuál era su problema?_

_¡Sólo tengo diecisiete años! _

_Por eso odiaba las reuniones familiares, a buena hora mis padres decidieron venir a Japón._

_-"Sólo serán unos pocos años, Xiaolang tal vez a lo mucho tres"- _

_Había dicho mi madre. Mi familia tiene unas empresas, y ahora estaban pensando ampliar la suya aquí en Japón. Por eso, mi padre, había decido que tenía que venir personalmente a supervisar este nuevo proyecto. _

_Me arrastro con él. Desde hace dos años trabajo con él. He hecho de todo: mensajero, recepcionista y secretario (¡de verdad que lo he hecho!), he estado en los almacenes, en los archivos… sólo los dioses saben que me libre de ser conserje. Era una profesión muy respetable, claro. Pero yo no me llevaba bien con las escobas ni trapos. _

_Qué horror. _

_Sólo llevaba dos semanas aquí y nada bueno le veía a Japón. Lo único memorable y notable de mí estadía aquí era esa pequeña castaña que había conocido la semana anterior pero, que se había esfumado tan rápido. No mentiré y aceptaré que la busque en dos ocasiones más… bueno tres. Pero nada… ella no había vuelto al centro comercial. _

_Decidí salir de una vez de mi habitación, llevaba una hora huyéndole a todos. Caminé por el pasillo escuchando el escándalo del patio de atrás. Menos mal que no estaban dentro de la casa porque así había más posibilidades de poder esconderme. _

_Bajé lentamente las escaleras, tratando de tardar un poco más… cuando me detuve en seco._

_¡Ahí estaba ella!_

_La observé de pies a cabeza. Traía unas lindas sandalias azules, una corta falda, que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas, una blusa blanca. Su cabello suelto le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Estaba de espaldas… pero podría reconocerla en donde fuera y a la distancia que fuera. _

_¡Oh, por los dioses!_

_Carraspeé para llamar su atención. _

_-"¡¿Tú?!"- gritó mi princesa en cuanto giró. _

_Sip… mi princesa_

_¿Algún problema?_

_No, verdad. _

_-"-Sí, yo"- sonreí autosuficiente. Ella me recordaba. _

_-"Pero… pero… ¿qué haces aquí?"- tartamudeó. Mi princesa estaba nerviosa, me dije. _

_-"Esa pregunta la tendría que hacer yo"- sonreí-"porque aquí vivo yo"- _

_-"No, no, no… esta casa es de Eriol... él es el que vive aquí"_

_-"¿Eriol?"- pregunté enojado. Fruncí el cejo ¿Qué tenía que ver Eriol en esto?-"¿conoces a Eriol? _

_¿De dónde?"- demandé fríamente. _

_-"Pues Eriol es mi…"-_

_-"¡Sakura!"- volteé para ver a Eriol llegar sonriente –"¡vaya, veo que ya se conocen, qué gusto!"-_

_¿Gusto?_

_¿Cuál gusto?_

_-"En realidad, no"- dije tranquilamente y miré fríamente a los dos. Eriol sonrió más. Maldito. _

_-"Ah, pues en ese caso. Sakura este es mi primo Shaoran, Li Shaoran… Shaoran ella es mi queridísima Sakura"- Eriol volteó a ver a su _queridísima_ Sakura-"ven, quiero que conozcas a mi tía"- _

_Se la llevó hacía el jardín, supuse yo. Mi enfado creció. No lo podía creer. Como idiota estuve pensando en ella desde que la conocí y ahora resultaba ser la novia de mi primo. _

_Ella no tenía vergüenza ¿Por qué iba besando a la gente si tenía novio? ¡Qué descaro!_

Sonreí ante mis recuerdos. Ese día fue tan nefasto como todas las reuniones familiares... y agregarle el plus de ver a Eriol con Sakura. Horrible.

Claro que no eran novios. No. Eriol sólo lo hizo por fastidiarme al ver el enfado que tenía cuando los vi juntos ¡Y vaya que lo logro!

-"Joven Amo"- llamaron a la puerta.

-"Adelante, Wei"- mi anciano mayordomo entró en mi habitación con una taza de café. Me senté apropiadamente en la cama para poder beber. El café que hacía Wei era riquísimo –"por cierto amo, la señorita Sakura se encuentra en la sala"

Casi escupo mi café que apenas estaba saboreando.

-"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"- me levanté precipitadamente hacia el baño.

-"Acaba de llegar, señor"-

-"Dile que no me tardó"-

-"Si, amo"-

Escuché como Wei salía de la habitación. Me aseé un poco y me vestí de manera informal. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala donde encontré a Sakura sentada en el mismo lugar que ayer retorciéndose las manos…

Estaba nerviosa… llámenla manía suya.

-"Sakura"- ella dio un respingo y me miro con nerviosismo. Mandé una maldición silenciosos a los cielos y sólo esperaba que no se hubiera arrepentido.

-"Hola… hum… ¿Cómo estás?"-

-"Bien"-

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en la misma posición, delante de ella en la mesita de té.

-"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?"- Sakura se mordió el labio.

-"He estado pensando…"- comenzó pero me miró dudando.

-"Continua"- le dije sonriendo tratando de tranquilizarla. Tomé sus manos entre las mías para dar más apoyo.

¡Ok!

También me gustaba la sensación, de tener sus manos entre las mías. Me sentía bien.

-"Bien, como te decía estaba pensando… que… bueno… no sería conveniente decirle a mi familia sobre… hum… nuestro trato"- Hice un gesto. Inseguro.

-"De acuerdo"- convine, ya que yo también había pensado lo mismo-"¿Qué quieres que les digamos?"- Sakura se removió inquieta, parecía que no había dormido muy bien por las pequeñas ojeras que se notaban debajo de sus ojos.

-"Sería mucha molestia sí… hum… sólo les decimos que nos casamos porque… hum… ¿nos amamos?"- no dije nada y noté cómo se puso más nerviosa-"Es que entiéndeme Shaoran"-dijo apresuradamente-"vengo de una familia tradicionalista, en muchos sentidos, y el matrimonio es muy sagrado. No creo que mi papá, aunque es compresivo, entienda todo esto y lo acepte, ni que decir de mi hermano"-

-"Calma, Sakura"- dije tranquilamente tratando de que dejara de temblar a causa del nerviosismo. Además, claro que entendía.

Mi familia era peor de tradicionalista que la de ella, de hecho, esa era de las principales razones por las que no podía casarme con nadie más que no fuera Sakura. A ella la querían, la aceptaban y respetaban. Si creían que la que iba a tener al heredero iba a ser ella no iba a ver ningún problema.

-"Te entiendo y te apoyo, si eso quieres que les digamos eso les diremos"-

-"¿De verdad?"- asentí sonriendo-"¡Oh, gracias!"- dijo y al momento me abrazó. Se sentía también estar así. Sus brazos rodeándome y transmitiendo calor. Hace años que no sentía nada así.

Se separó demasiado rápido para mi gusto y me sonrió tímidamente.

-"No hay de que, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Y creo que es la mejor opción"- dije un poco turbado por el abrazo y por la gama de sensaciones que me atravesaron.

-"¿Cuándo se los décimos?"- preguntó.

-"Yo creo que ahora"-

-"¿Tan pronto?"- preguntó sorprendida.

-"Sí, entre menos nos tardemos, menos sospechoso es que quedes embarazada"- Sakura se sonrojó un poco. Se veía tan adorable.

-"Si, claro. Menos sospechoso"-

-"Déjame me cambió y vamos"-

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Shaoran no tardó en bajar y me tendió la mano, la tome y salimos juntos del departamento. Una vez en el auto, no podía dejar de retorcerme las manos. Toda la noche estuve en vela, no pude dormir, pensando en lo absurdo de la situación

¿Casarse? Y había aceptado tan rápido, tan deprisa, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en todas las consecuencias que de eso vendría. Pareciera que estaba desesperada en casarme.

¡Vaya, y con él!

Ayer cuando llegué a mi casa, lo estuve pensando por horas y llegué a la conclusión de que no me podía casar con Shaoran, que todo eso era total y absolutamente absurdo y que no tenía ni razón de ser ni nada que me hiciera aceptarlo. Pero entonces escuche algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

_Después de estar en mi recamara encerrada y de haber decidido que mañana a primera hora le diría a Shaoran que no podía casarme con él, me di cuenta que me estaba muriendo de hambre así que salí y bajé a la cocina. Escuche voces y me pareció de los más extraño pues ya era más de media noche. _

_-"De verdad, Touya no te preocupes"- me quedé en la puerta, cuando iba a anunciar que estaba ahí, la voz de mi hermano me detuvo._

_-"Como no quieres que me preocupe, papá. No tuviste la delicadeza de decírmelo. Me tuve que enterar por un mensajero del banco el día de hoy que vino a dejar una advertencia ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hipotecaste la casa, papá?"- me tapé la boca para callar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Yo tampoco lo sabía. _

_-"No quería que pensarás mal de mí, tú o tu hermana. Lo hice para financiera una expedición de la que la Facultad no aprobó los gastos. La verdad, pensé que para estas alturas ya me habrían pagado todo pero no fue así, al menos aún no"- Touya bufó._

_-"Ay papá. Ni el monstro ni yo hubiéramos pensado mal"- asentí, jamás hubiera pensado mal de mi papá-"en cambio, si lo hubiera sabido, podría pedir un préstamo al banco para pagar la deuda. Ahora no cuento con suficiente dinero para ayudarte"- _

_-"Lo siento hijo, delirio de gente grande. Pensé que por ser el papá no tendría que preocuparlos. Sin considerar que ya no son unos niños. Discúlpame, de verdad"- dijo con un suspiro._

_Me llevé las manos al corazón enternecida con mi papá que era tan… padre. _

_-"No te preocupes, veremos la manera de salir de esto. Tal vez podamos aplazar el pago, no creo que me autoricen un crédito para pasado mañana, a o mejor en una semana a menos…- Touya siguió diciendo las posibilidades que tenía pero yo ya no escuchaba. _

_Suspiré. Subí de nuevo a mi habitación, ya sin hambre. Mi padre necesitaba dinero y no creía que Touya lo consiguiera. No sabía nada de bancos, pero Touya acababa de comprar una casa en Tokio, así que no creía que consiguiera dinero. _

_No teníamos problemas de dinero, pero tampoco era para estarlo gastando así como así. Mi hermano era un excelente doctor y ganaba bastante bien. Pero mi padre no quiso aceptar su ayuda con los gastos de la casa o con cualquier otro gasto. Por eso yo había decidido quedarme aquí con mi papá a comprarme algo en Tokio, donde estaría más cerca de la universidad. Todos los días viajaba dos horas de Tomoeda a Tokio por la mañana y por la tarde-noche. Mi hermano se ocupaba de ese gasto, nada más. Yo no trabajaba y en las horas de camino me dedicaba a leer o a repasar los temas vistos ese día. Estos tres años en la Universidad no habían sido difíciles, ni los gastos. _

_Pero ahora… ¿Cómo podría ayudar a mi papá a pagar una deuda en dos días?_

-"Sabes, me alegra mucho que aceptaras el trato"- dijo Shaoran. Le sonreí, y me convencí de que él no tendría problema con prestarme dinero para cerrar la deuda de mi papá. Pensaba devolvérselo, no sabía cómo ni cuando, pero lo haría. Lo que sí, me daba mucha pena pedirle dinero.

Aunque tuviéramos que estar juntos dos años.

No parecía mucho.

Sólo eran dos años.

¡Quiero llorar!

Llegamos a mi casa, Shaoran me ayuda a bajar del auto y llegamos a la puerta agarrados de la mano. Introduje la llave, implorando que todo saliera bien. Desgraciadamente Touya estaba ahí y no en su casa por el problema de papá, si no, estaba convencida de que sería más fácil hablar con mi papá.

-"Ya llegue"- entramos a la casa y nos quedamos en la sala.

-"Bienvenida hija ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? ¡Oh, Shaoran! ¿Cómo estás?"- mi padre salía de la cocina cuando vio a Shaoran, que respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

-"Bien, Señor Kinomoto, muy bien ¿y usted?"- mi padre hizo un gesto pero enseguida se compuso. Invitó a Shaoran a que se sentara.

-"Pues bien"- entrecerré los ojos, el haber hipotecado la casa y que el plazo para pagarla se acabara en dos días, no estaba nada bien-"pero dime ¿hace cuando estás aquí en Japón?"-

-"Desde hace unos dos meses"- dijo Shaoran y me miró significativamente por lo que sonreí nerviosa y me sonrojé.

¡Ay, dioses! ¿En qué me había metido?

-"¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?"-

-"No, la verdad es que no. Tengo negocios en China que requieren mi atención y ni podré permanecer más tiempo aquí"

-"Que pena"-

Sí, realmente lo era. Significaba que no me quedaba mucho tiempo aquí en mi casa, ni con mi familia, ni con mi vida.

De nuevo ¿Qué he hecho?

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, y retuve la respiración.

-"Papá ya llegó el mon… ¡pero qué haces aquí mocoso¡"-

-"No le digas mocoso, hermano"- defendí automáticamente. Shaoran gruño.

-"Shaoran vino de visita"- explicó Fujitaka

-"Lo dudo"- dijo al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba esa actitud suya tan amenazadora.

-"Tienes razón"- dijo Shaoran seriamente, me miró y tomó mis manos.

¡MALDITAS SENSACIONES!

-"Esto es delicado"-

Role los ojos, Shaoran y sus rodeos. Estaba nerviosa y él no ayudaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Creía que la mejor manera de hacer esto era rápidamente. Era casi lo mismo como si te arrancaras una costra o un curita. Rápido. Así el dolor sería menos. Menos impacto.

-"Shaoran me pidió que me casara con él"- dije rápidamente, como el curita.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-

Bueno, tal vez después de todo…

No era lo mismo.

------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora**: Hola!!!! Acabo de terminar el segundo capitulo.... y bueno ya ésta aquí.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su opinion, me dio mucha alegría que les haya gustado. De verdad que sí. Agradezco a Geovis, Penny Asakura Li, LMUndine, Karin Magical, Kept, Chisa Nagareboshi, Danny1989, Beautifly92, Ginny Poteer, Sarita Li, Sakumi Hatake (no eras la única a la que le guste la situación de la "cama", preguntale a Sakura, jejeje), Almu 24 y Ayame-Li.

Quiero agradecer mucho mucho a Confused Agony... gracias fuiste mi primer reviw... ok... tal vez es medio cursi pero muchas muchas gracias. (Dato: esto no quiere decir que los demás reviews no sean especiales.... oh gracias)

También para Dianitha... oh gracias por tu gran review.... muchas gracias.... sobre tus comentarios... pues sí, Shaoran es un tonto... y sí, es muy pero muy sexy.... je je je... Bueno, lo que paso entre ellos se descubrirá a lo largo del fic... Claro que existe protección, pero no siembre funciona ¿no? Sobre aceptar al niño o no, bueno, al estar enferma, la chava en cuestión, no se le puede hacer una prueba... así que decidio confiar en ella... más adelante veremos má afondo esto... No adelantaré nada... jo jo jo... Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia acerca de los reviews... evidentemente no sabía... gracias por el tip... Espero que te siga gustando mi historia....

Como a todos los demás....

Como muchas personas sugirieron... lo que esta en cursiva es cuando hablan en pasado o recuerdan, espero que este mejor así. La verdad no me gusta poner Flash Back...pero si realmente es necesario... de acuerdo lo haré.

Ok....

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios... muchas gracias... me hicieron muy feliz. Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero sus comentarios... de nuevo para felicitar, criticar (por qué no) y dar conlusiones (es realmente divertido leerlas y de ayuda).

Gracias.

Kary Fanel

Oh.. si termino el otro antes de las dos semanas.... lo subo.... en cuanto lo acabe...


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

Mi hermano se paseaba por la sala. Llevaba…

Mire mi reloj…

Dos minutos así…

Después de que gritara, sólo se puso a pasear. Lo estaba tomando muy bien, la verdad. No había dicho nada… pero eso no tendría que preocuparme ¿verdad? Aún no había gritado tanto… sólo por su simple grito de sorpresa. Aunque mi papá no había dicho nada, creo que estaba digiriéndolo, tampoco creía que se pusiera a gritar. Tal vez me equivocaba pe…

-"¡Ja!"- gritó de pronto Touya, brinqué en mi asiento y sentí a Shaoran brincar también.

-"¿Hermano?"- pregunté cautelosamente.

-"¡Obvio dijiste que no!"-

-"¿Qué no? ¿A qué? "- estaba claramente confundida.

-"¡Le dijiste que no al mocoso!"-

-"Ah"-

Ya entendí, ji ji ji

-"No le dije que no"- hizo una mueca.

-"¡Entonces tampoco le dijiste que si!"- agregó a la desesperada.

-"Hum…"-

-"¡¿Le dijiste que sí?!"-

-"Sakura"- intervino mi papá-"¿Qué está pasando?"- me hablo seriamente pero amable, como siempre.

Pero antes de que empezará a relatar la mentira que había preparado antes con Shaoran, mi hermano estallo.

-"¡No! ¡NO!"- avanzó tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, tomó a Shaoran de su suéter a la altura de su cuello, lo levantó y lo acercó tanto como pudo a su cara.

-"¡Touya!"- gritamos mi papá y yo al mismo tiempo y nos abalanzamos para detenerlo.

-"¡¿Por qué?!"- le gritó-"¡¿Qué quieres?!"-

Mi papá sujeto a Touya por detrás y logró separarlo algunos centímetros de Shaoran, lo suficiente para que me colara y quedará entre los dos. Estaba realmente apretada ahí.

-"Basta Touya"- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

En otra perspectiva, esta, sería una escena por demás graciosa. Aquí estaba mi padre, un hombre pacífico sujetando a mi hermano, un hombre violento, la mejor palabra no es sujetando es intentando. Lo tomaba por debajo de los hombros y lo jalaba para atrás. Mi violento hermano tenía, aún, sujeto a mi prometido ficticio de su suéter. Sus brazos, de mi hermano, pasaban por encima de mis hombros y mi cabeza estaba en medio de ellos. Claro que estaba un poco encorvado. Shaoran no era tan alto como él, y yo era bastante pequeña, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla a Shaoran.

Yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de empujar a mi hermano. Tenía mis manos en su pecho y empujaba. Pero no se movía.

-"¡No puedes casarte con él!"- dijo Touya en medio de nuestra… hum… ¿platica familiar?

Bah.

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"Porque…"- pareció escoger la palabra adecuada-"Es un mocoso, eso… ¡Es un mocoso!"- bufé, Shaoran bufó, hasta mi padre bufó.

-"Esa no es una razón hijo"- dijo mi papá aún jalando a Touya.

-"No soy un mocoso"- replico Shaoran detrás de mí en un tono tan infantil, que me reí-"¡Oye!"-

-"No es un mocoso"- coincidí rápidamente.

-"Gracias"- susurró.

-"¿Por qué la prisa? Son muy jóvenes ¿no?"- volteé a ver a mi padre con una ceja levantada, incluso Touya lo hizo.

Él no podía estar diciendo eso ¿Él que se casó con mamá cuando ella tenía dieciséis años? No podía. Se ruborizo un poco.

-"Hum… ¿Cómo paso?"- rectifico.

-"Hace algunos meses nos volvimos a ver y… todo resurgió"- mi papá y mi hermano levantaron la ceja incrédulos.

-"¿Así como así?"-

-"Sí"- contestamos los dos, Shaoran y yo, al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero…"-

-"Por favor, papá"- supliqué. Suspiró y me sonrió.

-"¿Cuándo es la boda?"-

Salté de felicidad… y rebote contra los brazos de mi hermano.

Auch.

-"¿Cómo puedes aceptar esta locura?"- reclamo mi hermano y sujeto con más fuerza a Shaoran. Así que yo quedé más apretada entre los dos-"¡¿No estarás hablando en serio?! ¡Este mocoso no puede casarse con mi hermana!"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- gruño Shaoran.

-"Dime una razón, Sakura"- ahora me miró a mí y me encogí-"una razón de que puedes casarte con él"-

-"Hum…"- lo pensé un momento-"porque puedo tomar mis propias decisiones"-

Vaya… al parecer no lo pensé mucho.

-"No, Sakura. Dime una razón VALIDA por la cual quieras casarte con él"-

Volteé, cómo pude, a ver a Shaoran y él me miró ¿Por qué me casaba con él? A parte de la obvia… porque me lo había pedido y tenía que ayudarlo.

Quería hacerlo.

Digo, ayudarlo.

Había un montón de razones.

-"Es un buen hombre"- comencé viendo sus ojos en todo momento-"es responsable, buen amigo, un gran compañero, no me va a faltar nada y porque… va a ser un excelente padre"- me dio mucho gusto que Shaoran me sonriera y que sus ojos me mirarán con calidez. Era una de mis miradas favoritas.

Volteé a ver a mi hermano y le sostuve la mirada. Reconocí esa mirada. Esas cosas él ya las sabía. Aunque Touya hablara pestes de Shaoran él tenía que aceptar las cosas buenas. Él sabía, al igual que yo, que Shaoran era una buena persona. Era algo frío, sí, pero ese era su carácter. Touya no era un mar de cándidas emociones. Al igual, estaba segura, de que Touya recordaba esos momentos.

Shaoran tratando de enseñarme matemáticas.

Nunca lo logró.

Shaoran ayudándome con mis manualidades.

Él las acaba haciendo todas.

Shaoran ayudándome con las croquetas en el aceite.

Me queme un par de veces. Y también lo quemé a él.

Shaoran y yo haciendo pastel de fresas.

Misteriosamente supo a plátano y algo salado.

Shaoran me entendía como nadie, tanto como mi amiga Tomoyo.

Cuando estaba deprimida él sabía sacarme una sonrisa.

Por todo eso, los dos sabíamos que lo que había dicho hace un rato era cierto. Y, también, los dos sabíamos que eso no era a lo que mi hermano se referiría. La razón más importante….

Porque nos amábamos…

-"¿Qué quieres?"- repitió mi hermano su pregunta, dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

Lo sentí rodear mi cintura con su brazos, se liberó de Touya fácilmente (wow yo lo intente toda la plática), él se quedó ahí congelado.

-"A ella"- respondió firmemente, sin dejar algo a discusión.

Tan simple.

Tan…

¡Ay, dios!

--------------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"Realmente pensé que sería más complicado"- dije mientras caminábamos por el parque pingüino, comiendo helado.

Me encantaba el helado del parque pingüino, hay un puestecito que ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo, según lo que alguna vez me dijo Sakura, donde vendían muchos sabores de helado. Yo sólo conocía cinco. Chocolate –mi sabor favorito y el que siempre comprobaba-, fresa, vainilla, menta y chicle –estos eran los sabores preferidos de Sakura, y siempre me daba a probar-

-"¿Quieres helado?"-

¿Ven?

-"Mmm… está muy bueno ¿De qué es?"

-"De Tutti-Frutti"-

Ah, ya conocía seis.

-"La verdad…"- comenzó Sakura lamiendo su helado….

¡Oh!

¿Por qué hace eso?

-"Mmmm"- dijo, bueno realmente pareciera que estaba… disfrutando-"Esto está muy bueno… ¿Quieres más?"-

¿Qué si quería?

Vaya….

Como si no me conociera.

-"Eh, no"-

-"Bueno… realmente yo esperaba y deseaba –desesperadamente- que no llegará lejos"- hizo una mueca-"me preocupa eso, la verdad"-

-"¿La tranquilidad?"- Sakura asintió-"Cariño, no fue tranquilidad el casi ahogarme"- gruñí.

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente, volteé a verla y tenía la mirada baja. Fruncí el ceño.

-"¿Sakura?"- no se movió, me acerque a ella y levanté su rostro con mi mano. Estaba completamente roja-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Hum"- se mordió el labio-"Nada"-

Levanté una ceja incrédulo.

-"Dime"-

-"No"-

-"Anda"-

-"No"-

¿Qué podría hacer? Sakura seguía con su mirada en otro lugar lejos de mí y no me decía nada. MI cabeza empezó a trabajar rápidamente. Quería saber.

Oh…

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, acunándolo. Algo difícil dado que traía un helado.

-"Mírame"- ordené. Levantó su sonrojada mirada. Sí, las miradas se sonrojan, y la de ella lo hace frecuentemente.

-"¿Qué es? ¿Qué está mal?"-

-"Nada"-

-"Dime"- la mire directamente a los ojos. Se volvió a morder el labio y cerró los ojos.

-"Me dijiste cariño"- susurró. Abrí los ojos incrédulo ¿lo dije? Lo más seguro sea que sí, dado que siempre le dije así o cosas… lindas, era algo que salía.

-"¿Te molesta?"- negó. Sonreí con suficiencia-"Abre los ojos, Sakura. Mírame"-

Lo hizo lentamente, y me perdí de inmediato en su mirada. Era la mirada más grandiosa y fabulosa que conocía y no creía que en el mundo hubiera algo igual. La felicidad que me creaba con su mirada era algo que nadie lograba hacer.

Sólo eso, su mirada.

-"Entonces… nada está mal"- concluí, deje un pequeño beso en su nariz. Los colores se intensificaron en su cara, sonreí de nuevo.

-"Anda continuemos"- tomé su mano y seguimos caminando y como quien no quiere la cosa dije –"Pasado mañana nos casamos"- sentí como se estremeció, suspiró.

-"De acuerdo ¿Puedo invitar a alguien?"-

-"Claro ¿A quién?"-

-"Tengo una amiga… y quiero que ella esté presente"-

-"Claro… ¿Cómo se llama?"-

-"Tomoyo Daidouji"-

-"¿Daidouji, el de los juguetes?"- Sakura asintió extrañada.

-"¿La conoces?" -sonreí misteriosamente. No, la verdad no. Pero Eriol sí que la conocía.

-"No en persona"- fue lo único que respondí. A Eriol esta información, el que Sakura fuera amiga de la señorita Daidouji, le serviría mucho, pero… ¿no sería mejor que se enterará sorpresivamente para que lo tomara totalmente desprevenido e hiciera alguna tontería, a pesar de su ingenio y su gran capacidad para poner a la gente en apuro?

Eso sería una crueldad de mi parte, siendo su mejor amigo y su primo –creo ser el favorito-.

Estaba en un dilema.

-"Las jugueterías Daidouji son muy conocidas en el Oriente, además creo que tengo algunas acciones ahí"- claro eso era algo de Eriol.

-"Ah"-

Fue lo único que contesto ella.

Creo que lo mejor sería no decirle.

A ninguno de los dos.

Las sorpresas fortalecen el carácter.

Muaja ja ja

Continuamos caminando por el parque, platicando algunos detalles de la boda. Acordamos que sería en mi hotel. Sólo estaríamos nosotros dos –obviamente- el señor Fujitaka, Touya –gruñí- y su esposa, Kaho.

Yo la conocía porque era amiga de Touya desde que nosotros estábamos en la preparatoria, era alguien muy amable, aunque a veces me ponía los pelos de punta. No sé porque. Pero para alguien como Touya… quedaban bien.

También Yukito, el amigo de toda la vida de los Kinomoto. Tengo que admitir que al principio yo lo odiaba, Sakura lo admiraba tanto… que lo odiaba. Aunque claro, odiaba a cualquier persona que me quitara aunque sea sólo un poco de su atención. Ahora me cae bien. Y Tomoyo. Eriol no podía venir dado que estaba en Inglaterra arreglando cosas de las compañías de allá. Nadie más.

Ofrecí comprarle un vestido espectacular pero declino mi oferta ¿su razón? Quién sabe. Pero era lo que ella quisiera. Me sentía mal por hacerle esto a ella. Sabía que quería una boda de ensueño, siempre me hablaba de eso.

Sentados en una banca de un parque, comiendo helado, estábamos inmersos en nuestros pensamientos. Respiré con calma, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, tan tranquilo. Desde que había asumido el cargo de las empresas de la familia no había tenido un momento de respiro.

Eso fue hace cuatro años. Cerré los ojos.

Era cierto que tenía aventuras e iba a las fiestas y cosas así, pero eso no era tranquilidad. Además eso no eran más de tres, cuatro horas… o una noche. No más. Y aún así, no recordaba época más hermosa que la que viví en Japón, sin compromisos, sin preocupaciones… normal, simplemente normal.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

-"Dime"- contesté sin abrir los ojos.

-"Necesito pedirte algo"- asentí pero Sakura no dijo nada. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la actitud nerviosa de Sakura, actitud que desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver no se le quitaba. Me sentía culpable de eso.

-"Pídemelo"- Sakura se retorció más sus manos.

-"Ayer"- comenzó-"escuché que habían hipotecado mi casa"- alcé una ceja-"mi hermano se quejaba de que mi papá no le había dicho. También escuché que… no tenían dinero para pagarla y que el plazo se vence en dos días ¿sabes? Mi hermano se acaba de comprar una grandiosa casa en las afueras de Tokio, es muy linda. Pero por esa razón no tiene dinero y para que alguien le haga un crédito pasarían algunos días y el plazo estaría vencido"- Sakura levantó la mirada que había estado interesada más en el piso, yo sonreí.

-"¿Sabes en que banco la hipoteco?"- ella negó-"No te preocupes, lo averiguamos y saldaremos esa cuenta"- dije sonriendo.

-"Te prometo que te lo voy a pagar"- tomé sus manos y las besé.

-"No tienes que pagar nada. Lo he dicho, lo saldaremos. Tu y Yo"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Anda, Sakura. No te preocupes, no es necesario"-

Sakura asintió.

Sonreí.

Hablaría de inmediato con mi gente, no era bueno que pasara más tiempo. A veces los bancos son muy agresivos y no quería que Sakura o su papá pasaran por eso.

-------------------------------

Sakura POV

_-"Lo lamento, Sakura. Por favor"-_

_-"No, vete. Vete. No… puedo… vete"-_

Suspiré. Hace mucho tiempo no pensaba en eso, y no era bueno que comenzara. Ya que había tomado una decisión en ese momento en el que dolor era demasiado para mi corazón, y esa decisión me había ayudado a dormir… y sobrevivir.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí rápidamente. Toqué con impaciencia el número 2340.

Nadie abría. Volví a tocar.

Toc, toc, toc.

¿Qué pasaba cuando necesitabas desesperadamente hablar con alguien y ese alguien no abría la maldita puerta?

¡Toc, toc, toc!

Vaya, por fin.

-"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"-

-"Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo"- Tomoyo levantó una ceja y sonrió. Se apartó para dejarme pasar. Entré rápidamente, me dirigí al salón. Estaba desesperada por hablar, volteé y me fijé cómo es que estaba mi amiga.

-"¿Interrumpo no es así?"- pregunté un poco apenada.

-"No, nada. Sólo dame unos minutos"-

Tomoyo se perdió por un pasillo de su departamento. Llevaba una bata transparente y… nada más, su cabello parecía como si le hubieran dado vueltas y vueltas en alguna montaña rusa.

Obviamente si había interrumpido. Y obviamente ahorita estaría despachando a quien quiera que estuviera en su habitación.

Demonios.

¿Y a mí que me importa?

Nada.

¡Yo estaba desesperada!

Me dirigí al balcón en cuanto oí pasos, quería darles algo de privacidad.

Suspiré.

El cielo mostraba colores nacarados muy hermosos. Shaoran me había hecho el favor de llevarme hasta ahí, en Tokio. Sólo a una hora de Tomoeda. Bueno, una hora manejando cómo lo hacía Shaoran.

-"Ahora sí ¿Qué pasa?"-

Tomoyo me veía desde la puerta del balcón, seguía con aquella bata transparente, pero nos conocíamos mucho y esto no era nada.

-"Pasado mañana voy a casarme"- solté –"¿Quieres ir?"-

Mi tono irónico no disimulo mi estado de nerviosismo.

-"¡¿Cómo que te vas a casar?! ¡¿Con quién?!"-

Me encogí un poco cuando sus gritos me atravesaron. Tomó mi mano y me llevo a dentro. Una vez sentadas me miró con ojos de reconocimiento y ávidos por el chisme.

-"¿Recuerdas a Shaoran?"-

-"Claro, Li Shaoran. Tu novio en la preparatoria ¿no? El amor de tu vida"- bueno era obvio que lo recordaba. Me sonrojé y asentí. Eso era lo que le había dicho a Tomoyo. Que probablemente él era, es y sería el amor de mi vida, que jamás me iba a enamorar de la manera en que lo hice de él.

Eso le dije hace tres años, cuando nos conocimos.

Y, probablemente… lo seguía pensando.

-"Ayer me lo encontré saliendo de clases"- Tomoyo dio un gritito de emoción-"hablamos… me pidió que habláramos… y pues no me podía negar"

-"Claro que no te podías negar"- dijo pícaramente.

-"No, Tomoyo. No lo digas así. Sólo era eso, hablar"- dije algo colorada-"fuimos a su hotel"-

-"Ya ves como sí"-

-"Ash… ¡Tomoyo!"-

-"Continua"-

-"Sólo hablamos, nada más. De hecho es la plática más extraña que he tenido"- Suspiré, esa era la verdad. Shaoran era extraño… sí de por sí, sus pláticas normales eran extrañas… esta estaba fuera de órbita

Ok…

También yo era extraña.

Imaginen.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Me dijo que conoció a alguien"-

-"¿Eso te dijo? Descarado"- dijo indignada.

-"¡No! Bueno…"- negué-"un poco… pero… ya déjame terminar"-

-"Termina"-

-"Conoció a alguien hace un tiempo, no mucho. Ella está embarazada"-

-"Oh"- exclamó con sorpresa.

-"Sí, pensé lo mismo. Al parecer ella tiene una enfermedad y no soportará el parto"-

-"Qué feo, pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?"-

-"Pregunté lo mismo. Mira, no sé bien, pero la familia Li tiene estas absurdas reglas sobre el matrimonio. Él no puede tener hijo fuera del matrimonio o le quitan todo. Y tampoco puede ser padre soltero"-

-"Oh, qué absurdo"- gruño Tomoyo, sonreí. Eso mismo pensaba yo-"entonces… tú te casas con él"-concluyó.

Asentí.

-"Eso es ridículo, Sakura. No puedes casarte con él porque no lo amas"- cerré los ojos-"¿Verdad? ¿No lo amas?"-

-"Supongo que no"- me mordí el labio, abrí los ojos-"No lo sé, Tommy. Nunca lo pude olvidar del todo y lo comparaba con cada chico con el que he salido, pero decir que lo amo… es muy fuerte"-

-"Entiendo ¿Por qué te casas sino lo amas, según tú?"-

-"Para ayudarlo"- me miró escépticamente-"Mi papá hipoteco la casa y necesitamos el dinero"-

-"Eso es chantaje"-

-"No lo es. Yo ya había aceptado antes de enterarme de lo de la hipoteca. Te mentiría si dijera que no hubo un momento en el que me arrepentí, pero ya había aceptado. Además es un favor a un amigo"-

-"Un favor sería cuidar de su gato en las vacaciones, no casarte con él"-fruncí el ceño.

-"A Shaoran no le gustan los gatos"- ella frunció el ceño.

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero"-

Claro que sabía.

-"¿Pasado mañana?"- concluyo mi amiga, asentí-"¿Cómo piensas preparar una boda en menos de dos día?"-

-"No me preocupo. Shaoran lo arreglará todo. Sólo será la firma de papeles, nada más. Sin recepción… vestido extravagante, comida… música…nada"-

-"Pero Sakura… siempre has querido otro tipo de boda"-

-"Tommy no voy a hacer la boda de mis sueños porque este no es un matrimonio de mis sueños. Además, si conseguimos engañar a su familia, me podré divorciar en dos, tres años. No pienso tener el recuerdo de la boda del año"- dije abatida.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato cada una en su cabeza. Sabía que esto no le alegraba a Tomoyo y a mí tampoco. Eran demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo. Demasiada presión y expectación.

No sabía que esperar de este matrimonio. No tenía ni idea de como iba a funcionar.

-"¿Cuándo te vas?"- sonreí, mi amiga era demasiado perspicaz.

-"Al día siguiente de la boda"- nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-"Te voy a extrañar mucho"- me dijo llorando.

-"Oh Tommy yo también, yo también"-

A mi vida también.

¿Será que estoy cometiendo un error?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Hola!!!!!! Ok... Ya sé que me tarde en actualizar, una disculpa. Tuve que entregar un trabajo, y pues... No es excusa.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el capitulo pasado y el pasado. Ja ja... Mal chiste... no me hagan caso.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario: Penny Asakura Li, NithaF (lamento lo de los reviews, no sabía que tenía que activarlo), Almu24, Sarita Li, Lmundine, JLi-Kinoli, Amatista1986, .

Para Dianitha.... Gracias por tu apoyo, me encantan tus reviews... muy originales. Lamento lo corto del capitulo pero así esta diseñado, habrá unos más largos y unos más cortos. Así es, Shaoran nos va a sacar canas verdes... los dos... son unos cabezotas. Por la naturaleza de Sakura... ayuda a la gente... ayuda a su familia y se preocupa por ello... fue el empujoncito para que aceptara... no le costo mucho jajaja....

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews... muchas gracias... y a los que leen la historia. Gracias.

Nos vemos..

Tratare de no tardarme mucho...

Gracias....´

Kary


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Shaoran POV

-"¿Todo bien?"-

-"Si, todo bien"- suspiró.

Llevábamos media hora en la sala de espera, el avión se había retrasado y Sakura estaba un poquito impaciente. Ella no era impaciente, así que asumo que…

No sé que asumir.

Podrían ser miles de cosas, tal vez, por la que más me inclinaba, era que el problema era yo o nuestra situación.

Suspiré.

Ayer nos habíamos casado. Bastante rápido. Así lo quiso ella. De verdad que intenté convencerla de que gastáramos todo el dinero que ella quisiera, todo se podría haber arreglado. Todo. En dos días. Pero no quiso.

Lo más destacable de la boda, sacando un hecho del cual hablaremos, fue el de mi cuñado. Tan linda la palabra ¿no?

En el momento en el que el juez dijo "si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre" de no haber sido por mi suegro –otra linda palabra- y Yukito que sujetaron a Touya y le taparon la boca en el momento en que empezó a despotricar contra mí…

El señor Kinomoto sonrió y le pidió al juez que continuara que nada pasaba….

Suspiré.

Sakura, mi esposa –una palabra totalmente y absolutamente linda- se rió en el momento en el que el juez empezó de nuevo.

La familia ¿eh?

La verdad, si fue muy gracioso.

-"Mi paciencia se está acabando"- gruño Sakura.

Sonreí, a mí tampoco me gustaba esperar, de hecho a la única que esperaba era a Sakura. Sí, a ella. Siempre cuando alguien, quien sea, llegaba cinco minutos tarde, simplemente me iba o lo despedía. No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

No se me da.

Pero no a Sakura. A ella una vez la esperé por más de dos horas. Un problema de cabello según recuerdo.

-"¿Quieres algo? ¿Café? ¿Agua? ¿Té?"- pregunté para aligerar su tensión.

-"Un café estaría bien"- asentí.

-"Xiake, mi esposa quiere un café"- Xiale asintió y se alejó.

-"Espere"- lo llamó Sakura-"_Cariño_, creo que podemos ir nosotros"- alcé una ceja por su tonito de sarcasmo en el cariño y en lo que decía, volteé a ver a Xiake, el también tenía una ceja levantada y tenía una expresión de duda, creo que no sabía a quién tenía que hacerle caso.

Fruncí el ceño.

-"Señora… yo"-

-"No"- Sakura se levantó y me jaló. La miraba incrédulo-"vamos nosotros… no nos cansaremos"- bromeó. Me quitó el periódico con el que me estaba entreteniendo y el que estaba leyendo con fines informativos, y se lo entregó a Xiake.

De nuevo la expresión de duda de Xiake, me encogí de hombros al pasar a su lado. Sakura me llevaba de la mano. Pasamos las salas de espera y llegamos a la aérea de tiendas y ahí había una cafetería. Sakura se detuvo a estudiar el menú.

-"Hum… quiero un Mokachino Frappe por favor… "-pidió a la señora que estaba atrás del mostrador, abrí la boca para ordenar pero ella me calló-"…y él quiere un chocolate… también frappe"- alcé una ceja.

-"¿Desea algo más?"- preguntó amablemente la señora que nos atendía.

-"Sí ¿Tiene de esas donitas con canela?"- la empleada asintió-"me da tres órdenes… gracias"-

-"500 yenes"-

-"Él paga"- reí divertido y pagué. Nos entregaron nuestro pedido, me dio mi chocolate y una bolsita de donitas y nos volvimos a nuestra sala de abordar.

-"¿Aún te gusta el chocolate frío?"- preguntó Sakura. Yo ya había empezado a beber mi chocolate, estaba muy bueno.

-"¿Ahora te preocupa eso?"- pregunté burlonamente. Ella se encogió de hombros y me sonrió coquetamente.

-"No me preocupa, la verdad"- le sonreí de devuelta. Llegamos a la sala de espera y Sakura se dirigió a Xiake y le entregó una bolsita de donitas.

Ah, para eso eran las otras.

Xiake se sonrojó y le hizo una reverencia.

-"Te has ganado un admirador"- le gruñí a Sakura cuando regresó conmigo a los asientos. Ahora estaba seguro a quien le haría caso Xiake.

-"¿Qué te puedo decir?"- bromeó-"por cierto ¿Desde cuándo te acompaña el señor?"- hizo una seña hacia Xiake.

-"Hum… desde hace dos años que es mi guardaespaldas"-

-"¿No se puede vestir de otro color?"- dijo haciendo una mueca, me reí.

-"El negro es tradicional"-

-"Para un funeral"- bufó.

-"Mi madre y el consejo insistieron que debía tener uno"- me encogí de hombros. No me molestaba y menos Xiake. Era bastante bueno en su trabajo, nunca se metía, siempre estaba ahí y era bastante discreto. Aunque no pasara desapercibido. Medía como dos metros y era enorme.

Ancho y cuadrado, con una cara de malo…

Así como tienen que ser los guardaespaldas.

-"No tendré que traer uno de esos ¿verdad?"- volteé a verla, estaba haciendo un puchero gracioso y tierno. Sonreí.

-"Sí, la verdad es que sí"- no lo había pensado, pero no era mala idea que alguien cuidará de ella.

Reí ante la cara de fastidio de mi esposa. Mi esposa…

Sonaba tan bien.

_Mi_ esposa.

Y esto llevaba al asunto, el que habíamos dejado para después.

Era mi esposa…

Eso lo dice todo… por el momento.

-"¿Qué paso con Wei?"-

-"Ya está grande para mi estilo de vida… además ahorita tiene otras ocupaciones"-

-"Oh"-

No sabía que pensar.

-----------------------------

Sakura POV

-"¿Sakura? ¿Quieres algo?"-

Estudiaba con interés el menú. Nunca había viajado en primera clase y ciertamente era muy diferente a viajar como un simple turista.

-"Hum no sé ¿Qué me recomiendas?"- le pregunté a Shaoran enseñándole el menú, él dio un rápido vistazo al menú.

-"Langosta"- fruncí el ceño-"¿no te gusta la langosta?"-

-"Sí, pero…"- la verdad, se me dificultaba comerla, y, me daba pena decirlo, ya que la azafata se encontraba al lado del asiento de Shaoran. Él estaba en el pasillo y yo en la ventanilla.

-"Queremos langostinos"- le dijo a la azafata, me quito el menú y se lo entregó.

-"¿Alguna otra cosa, señor? Lo que sea"- preguntó la mujer con una voz demasiado melosa para mi gusto, así que alce la cabeza para mirarla con detenimiento. Una mujer alta, rubia y algo de modelo debía de tener.

Estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia Shaoran. Fruncí más el ceño. Tenía los primeros botones de su blusa desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho. Volteé a ver a Shaoran, él la estaba viendo directamente a la cara.

-"Champagne, estaría bien. Gracias"- le entregó el menú y ella sonrió de lado.

-"Enseguida, señor"- y sonrió… qué horrible sonrisa.

-"Enseguida, señor"- imite lo más bajo que pude con una mueca cuando vi a esa hablar en cuchicheos con otras azafatas y señalando a Shaoran.

-"¿Hum?"- Shaoran me estaba viendo con algo de curiosidad-"¿Dijiste algo?"-

-"No, nada"- alzó una ceja-"¿Por qué venimos en este avión? Pensé que tenias uno"- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-"No sé que falla tuvo. Cuando vine a Japón estaba bien, pero mejor asegurarse"- asentí dándole la razón. No era bueno viajar en algo que quién sabe qué cosa tuvo. Shaoran aún tenía la mirada puesta en mí.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar en llegar?"- seguí evadiendo el tema.

-"Como tres horas"-

-"¿Adónde vamos a ir al llegar?"-

-"Tengo que pasar rápido a la oficina ¿Gustas acompañarme? O prefieres que alguien te lleve con mi madre"-

-"¡¿Con tú madre?!"-casi grite. Él asintió-"no, quiero que estés conmigo con la interrogación que voy a sufrir… los dos juntos o nada"- Shaoran rió del miedo que se reflejo en mi voz.

Es que… era su madre.

¿La conocen?

Era muy amable… pero…

Era preferible que nos gritara a los dos.

Como un equipo.

Qué miedo estar a solas con ella.

-"Sabe que nos casamos… aunque gritó mucho por ello"-comentó Shaoran.

¿Gritar?

-"¿Por qué nos casamos?"- pregunté sorprendida y algo cohibida.

-"No, porque no la invite a la boda… de hecho estaba bastante complacida con la noticia, fuera de la exclusión"-suspiró-"de sólo imaginar que tendré que soportar algunos de sus sermones me dan ganas de quedarme más tiempo en Japón"- ahora fue mi turno de reír.

-"Quien pensaría, Señor Li, aún le tiene miedo a su mamá… y a sus veintidós años… que vergüenza"- me burle, él bufó.

-"No le tengo miedo a mi mamá… "- digo con una mueca, yo alcé una ceja-"bueno… no mucho"- enseguida rio.

Esa risa tan fresca y divertida.

Esa que me encantaba.

Sonreí porque no quería reírme y dejar de escuchar la suya.

¿Irracional, no?

Algo patético también.

-"Pero Señora Li, usted también le tiene miedo"- dijo Shaoran después de que dejará de reír. Me sentí turbada.

-"Bueno, quien no le tiene miedo"- bufé para ocultar mi exalto. Estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que me gustaba que me dijeran Señora Li, y más como lo decía él. Ya saben, ese nombre en su voz tan ronca. Se oía bien. Encajaba. Desde ayer todas las personas se empecinaban en recordarme que había dejado de ser una Kinomoto para convertirme en Li.

Señora Li.

Li, Sakura.

Sakura Li.

Señora –_esposadeShaoran_- Li.

Traté de quitarme este sentimiento de satisfacción que sentía y trataba que no se me notara cada vez que me lo decían, en especial, él.

-"Por cierto… está cancelada la deuda de tu papá"-

-"¿De verdad?"- él asintió y yo sentí mucha tranquilidad y me sentí feliz de que mi papá no estuviera pasando problemas –"Oh, gracias Shaoran"- me lancé hacía él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me envolvió en los suyos apretándome contra él. Me quedé ahí disfrutando el momento. El abrazo era de agradecimiento, por lo que había hecho para ayudar a mi papá, pero fue inevitable sentir cierto placer al estar en sus brazos.

-"¿Disculpen?"-

Ay, maldita bruja entrometida. Gruñí.

-"Aquí esta su comida señor, señorita"- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia _mi esposo_. Puso mi comida en la tablita que hay delante del asiento, después puso la de Shaoran en la suya, y en el camino casi estoy segura que rozó el brazo de Shaoran, el que estaba alrededor de mi.

_Mi brazo._

Chequen que yo todavía no había soltado a Shaoran ¡¡¡¡eh!!!

Además… ¿señorita?

Ja.

-"Señora"- corregí mientras besaba en la comisura de los labios a Shaoran.

-"Lo siento"- la maldita… cof… la azafata se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ay, como les gusta a algunas mujeres tratar de tocar lo que no es SUYO y es de alguien más…

Como… MI ESPOSO.

Maldita… desgraciada…

-"¿Celosa?"- me separé un poco de Shaoran, con una ceja levantada.

Tal vez…

-"No"- aseguré ofendida-"Simplemente, no es correcto que ella ande por la vida coqueteando a diestra y siniestra con hombres que traen a su esposa a un lado"-

-"No son celos"- concluyo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-"No, claro que no"-hice una mueca-"es dignidad"- rio divertido. Se acercó a mí y mordió mi barbilla ligeramente.

¿Dignidad?

Sí, claro.

-"No me molestaría que me celaras"- aseguró mientras se alejaba un poco. Decidí que era suficiente turbación así que me separe de él.

-"Comamos"-

-"Claro, preciosa"-

Comencé a comer muy nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada. Así era el efecto que Shaoran tenía en mí, siempre fue así. Siempre tan intenso.

Estos sentimientos no eran buenos.

--------------------------------------

-"Vaya… lindo edificio"-

-"Gracias"-

Acabábamos de entrar al estacionamiento del edificio de LI Corporation. Era enorme. De más de 50 pisos. Shaoran me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar de la limosina. Sí, limosina.

Estos Li…

Entramos al elevador y él apretó el botón del último piso. Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino para arriba. Tomó mi mano para salir y así seguimos los pasillos con tanta gente curiosa que volteaba a vernos con caras sorprendidas.

Todos decían por aquí y por allá "Buenos días, Señor Li" a lo que Shaoran se limitaba a una inclinación en la cabeza.

En todos se veía el desconcierto.

Llegamos al final del pasillo en donde había una increíble puerta de madera la cual se abrió cuando nos acercamos.

Wow.

Todo lujo.

Shaoran me ofreció asiento.

-"¿Qué hay de nuevo, Suiyei?"- preguntó a una señorita que nos había seguido tan pronto cruzamos el umbral.

-"Aquí tiene los papeles del nuevo contrato, las garantías de las empresas navieras, la declaración de impuestos de este mes, las fianzas que le solicitaron en las constructoras y el informe que envía el señor Hiragizawa desde Londres. También la próxima semana tiene junta para el nuevo contrato"-

-"Gracias. Por favor tráigame un café y a mi esposa tráigale un… ¿Sakura que deseas?"-

Claramente Suiyei parecía desconcertada, abrió los ojos más de la cuenta. Me volteó a ver como si fuera algún bicho raro.

Le sonreí.

-"Hum ¿Un jugo de naranja?"- sugerí.

-"Ya lo oyó"- ordenó Shaoran. Suiyei hizo una reverencia y me siguió mirando incrédulamente. Salió con paso rápido.

-"Creo que se desconcertó al saber que soy tú esposa"- comenté.

-"¿Tú crees?"- dijo divertido pero sin despegar la vista de los papeles que le acaban de entregar-"supongo que sí, aunque la que debe de enterarse es la recepcionista, la que está a la entrada del edificio"- alcé una ceja.

-"¿Por qué ha de enterarse ella que soy tu esposa?"- pregunté confundida.

-"Porque es la mayor chismosa de la empresa. Cuando ella se entere no tardará más de un día en saberlo toda la empresa y es bueno que sepan que me he casado"-

Sí, era bueno eso.

-"¿Cómo se enterará? ¿Tú secretaria se lo dirá?"-

-"No. Suiyei es muy discreta, por eso es mi secretaria"- dijo como lo más obvio.

-"¿Cómo sabes que es la mayor chismosa?"-

-"Bueno es lo que todo mundo dice. Además cuando se entera de algo nuevo y algún chisme le brillan los ojos y hace una rara mueca"- digo en un humorístico tono, me reí de él.

-"¿Cómo es posible que hables así? ¿Pareciera que tú eres el mayor chismoso de la empresa?"-

-"Cariño, cómo presidente tengo que saber todo lo que pasa aquí"-bufé.

-"Si, claro. Qué justificación más barata"- Shaoran se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba-"bueno… y ella ¿cómo se enterará?"-

-"De una o de otra manera lo sabrá. No sé… o ¿Prefieres que hagamos una escena en público?"- reí divertida del tono juguetón y de la mirada insinuante que me envió.

-"¿Algo así como un beso apasionado a mitad del pasillo?"- sugerí siguiéndole el juego.

-"Pensaba en una escena para nada inocente en el cuarto de fotocopiado"- sonreí con burla.

-"¿Una de tus fantasías?"-

-"Si ¿Dispuesta a complacerme?"- negué y él se encogió de hombros. Regreso su vista a los papeles pero antes de mirarme con un –tú te o pierdes-

Mi mente empezó a maquinar como es que su recepcionista pudiera enterarse de su nuevo estado civil. La verdad la idea del cuarto de fotocopiado era la mejor…

Momento.

No.

Me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo y decidí pararme a mirar por el gran ventanal de la oficina, para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer para que se enteré? ¿Algún plan?"- pregunté viéndole cuando estaba segura que había vuelto a mi color natural.

-"No te compliques mujer… ahorita que salgamos le diré a la recepcionista que te haga tu carnet para poder pasar libremente por la empresa"-

-"Oh"-

-"Si… así de paso te ve y te conoce"-

-"Creo que es más sencillo"-

-"Nada era más sencillo que lo del cuarto de fotocopiado pero te rehúsas a hacerlo"- los dos reímos.

Al rato llegó la secretaria con mi jugo de naranja y el café de Shaoran.

Shaoran estuvo un rato hablando por teléfono mientras me paseaba por su oficina. Realmente era muy bonita. Había un sofá tan cómodo que me recosté ahí y me dedique a observar trabajar a Shaoran, que hablaba por teléfono, revisaba quién sabe qué cosas en la computadora y veía los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Llevábamos menos de veinticuatro horas casados y todo iba bien…

De acuerdo, _eso_ no decía nada.

Sólo estaba más consiente que antes que ese hombre era encantador.

La deuda de mi papá estaba saldada. Él no sabía nada de mi plan de pagarla así que cuando viera que nosotros, bueno, Shaoran, ya la había pagado seguramente querría hablar conmigo. Así que estaba bien que ahora estuviera muy lejos de mi casa y fuera del país para no tenerle que dar explicaciones cara a cara, por teléfono bastaría.

Cobarde.

Nah.

Antes de salir de Japón, había pasado por la universidad para arreglar mis cosas. Tan fácil había resultado que estaba algo extrañada. El director no pudo ninguna objeción con que presentara los exámenes en línea y mis calificaciones de lo que llevaba del semestre estaban a salvo. También me ofreció todas las facilidades para los apuntes y las clases.

No sabía que había pasado ahí, pero tenía la sospecha de que Shaoran había tenido algo que ver.

De nuevo entró la secretaria de Shaoran con una bandeja, él le agradeció con un movimiento. Ella se retiró y él volvió a su computadora por algunos minutos más.

Suspiré.

Era agradable ver a Shaoran trabajar, realmente verlo así nada más era agradable, no tenía porque estar haciendo algo.

Recordaba que cuando éramos novios, él no solía hacer tantas coas, no estaba tan ocupado. Éramos estudiantes, sólo hacíamos tareas y actividades típicas; organizar fiestas, festivales, competencias deportivas y académicas… cosas así.

Yo era buena en las competencias deportivas y en las de historia. Nada más. Gané un premio intercolegial de conocimientos generales de historia.

¿Ven por qué estudio lo que estudio?

En cambio Shaoran, era bueno en todo. Como Eriol. Los dos ganaban premios y competencias de cualquier tipo. Estaban en el equipo de futbol, basquetbol, maratón y natación. También jugaban tenis y practicaban artes marciales. Se presentaban en competencias de física, química y matemáticas. Y los dos pertenecían al consejo escolar, al igual que yo.

Ellos dos siempre se disputaban el primer y segundo lugar. Y yo los apoyaba a los dos, uno era mi novio y el otro mi mejor amigo. Siempre iba con pancartas y gritos de ánimos. Acabábamos festejando al final de cada competencia no importaba quien ganara el primer lugar.

-"Sakura"- me llamó Shaoran sacándome de mis recuerdos. Me senté y me talle un ojo con mis dedos. Vaya, casi me quedo dormida.

-"Nos trajeron algo de comer ¿Quieres?"- asentí, no me había dado cuenta cuánta hambre tenía, Shaoran me trajo una bandeja, eran unos bocadillos.

Diminutos.

Ni se antojaban.

Tenía hambre.

-"Esposo mío… eso no es comida… son migajas"- dije en tono lastimero. Él se rió.

-"¿Quieres algo más sustancial?"- asentí rápidamente-"Hum… entonces me espera hasta que termine, me apresuró y vamos a comer antes de ver a mi madre ¿Te parece?"-

Estaba muy bien… pero no lo quería presionar.

-"Mejor comamos esto y acaba de hacer bien tu trabajo"-

-"Siempre hago bien mi trabajo"- dijo divertido.

-"No lo pongo en duda. Sólo no te apresures y haz lo que tengas que hacer… No moriré"- agregué a mi drama.

-"¿Segura?"- dijo riendo.

-"Anda, anda. Comamos esto antes que desaparezcan"- asintió y se sentó conmigo para comer eso…

Estaban buenos…

Pero aún tenía hambre…

-----------------------------------------

Shaoran todavía tardo dos horas más en acabar. Salimos igual de la mano y en vez de bajar hasta el estacionamiento, que estaba en el sótano, nos quedamos en la planta baja, la recepción.

Nos acercamos a la recepcionista que estaba atendiendo una llamada. En cuanto vio a Shaoran colgó de inmediato y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-"Buena tardes, Señor Li"-

-"Buenas tardes. Quiero que manden a hacer un carnet"-

-"Si, claro"- sacó una libreta-"¿A nombre de quién, Señor?"- Shaoran volteó a verme un segundo.

-"De Li, Sakura"-

Ay qué bonito que sonaba.

-"Sí… Li, Sakura"- lo anotó.

-"Mi esposa…"- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Y, ahí estaba. Shaoran tenía razón -¿Cuándo no?- ahí, en el preciso momento en que Shaoran pronunció las palabras, estaba la mueca extraña, y los ojos grandes y brillosos. Como si de un gran secreto se tratase o como si hubiera su dulce preferido en frente.

La mueca era mueca, porque no se sabía si estaba contenta, sorprendida, feliz, enojada, triste… era… rara…

-"¿Su esposa?"- hasta la voz e había cambiado. Saboreando. Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

-"Sí, mi esposa"- me jaló para acercarme más-"Es ella. Así que te pediría que sea tratada como corresponde"-

-"Claro, Señor Li. Un gusto Señora Li, estoy para servirle, soy Mingzi"-dijo con una sonrisa, del todo normal. Supuse que ya se había recuperado de la noticia y ahora era normal… amable. Como cualquier persona. Correspondí a su sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-"Ahora fíjate, ha de estar ya hablando por teléfono, contando el chisme"- me susurró Shaoran. Volteé discretamente para ver… y sí, estaba con el teléfono en mano y hablando, al parecer, muy rápido. Y de nuevo la extraña mueca.

Reímos por lo bajo.

------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Afuera ya estaba la limosina esperándonos. Los dos seguimos riendo cuando la abordamos y seguimos riéndonos de la recepcionista por varios minutos más. Pero de depende la conciencia de que nos íbamos a enfrentar a mi familia nos dejo en silencio.

-"¿Contaremos la misma historia que a mi padre y hermano?"- negué.

-"Mi madre sabe que no he salido del país en meses… de hecho hace unos seis meses que no iba a Japón"-

-"Oh"- Sakura lucía preocupada.

-"Le diremos que nos encontramos hace seis meses y que nos mantuvimos en contacto… y nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… y como no queríamos estar más tiempo separados, decidimos casarnos"-

-"¿Nos creerá?"- preguntó algo escéptica.

-"No veo porque no"-

Siguió mirándome escépticamente. Peor estaba seguro de que así sería ¿Por qué? Era simple: mi madre sabía que nunca ame a nadie como amé a esta mujer, de hecho siempre había dicho que acabaríamos juntos, incluso después de que rompiéramos. Además le tenía un cariño especial a Sakura y cuando le mencioné que me había casado con ella le pareció mal que no haya invitado a nadie, ni a ella, más que el hecho de haberme casado _con ella_. No tendríamos problemas por esa parte.

No nos salvaríamos de las burlas y preguntas nada acertadas de mis hermanas y mis cuñados y ¿Por qué no? De mi madre también.

Pero nada más. Al menos era lo que deseaba internamente.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la Mansión Li. Atravesamos el jardín después de cruzar la gran puerta de hierro.

En la puerta se encontraba Ieran Li.

-"Hasta que llegan"- dijo en tono exasperado. Suspiré.

-"Buenas tardes, Madre"- hice una reverencia, ya saben… no estamos acostumbrados a ser muy cariñosos… al menos no entre nosotros mismos-"Creo que conoce a Sakura, mi esposa"- la aludida algo sonrojada hizo también una reverencia.

-"Claro que me acuerdo"- se acercó a Sakura y la abrazo ¿Ven? A mí ni un apretón de manos-"Ahora eres una de mis hijas… ¡hasta que alguien atrapa a Shaoran! ¡Ya era hora!"-

-"¡Madre!"- exclamé, la castaña rió y bufé… así era como lo había pensando, burlas.

Pero deberían de ser para los dos.

No sólo para mí.

-"Pasen"- nos invitó mi madre-"Sakura estas tan linda… los años te sentaron de maravilla"-

-"Gracias"- dijo muy colorada.

Pero era cierto.

Sakura se había convertido en la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás… y si hace cuatro años pensaba que era la chica más hermosa… esto era quedarse corto.

Estaba tan… _perfeccionada_…

Sí, _perfeccionada_. Era eso.

Su cabello ahora estaba más largo… casi hasta la cintura, con algunos bucles juguetones en las puntas. Su cara estaba más estilizada y su figura…

Uff…

-"¿Mis hermanas?"- pregunté para salir del mar de pensamientos.

-"No están"-no pude evitar sonreír. Qué bien-"Llegan mañana"- sonreí más, no iba tener que soportar a mis hermanas-"Ustedes no se pueden ir de aquí hasta pasado mañana"-

-"¿Pasado mañana?"- fruncí el ceño.

-"Mañana habrá una fiesta en su honor… al nuevo matrimonio Li. El futuro"- hice una mueca. Mi mamá y sus exageraciones.

-"¿Tenemos que asistir?"- pregunté con un gruñido. Mi madre me volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-"Pues claro"-gruñí-"No veo el caso de que se vayan hoy y tengan que regresar mañana. Su habitación ya esta lista.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- gritó Sakura. Mi madre la volteo a ver extraño.

-"Pero madre"- traté de arreglar las cosas-"Sakura ha de querer llegar a la casa para instalarse… no nos podemos quedar ¿Verdad, cariño?"- Sakura asintió totalmente sonrojada ¿Una habitación? ¿Para los dos? ¿Una misma cama?

Yo no le veía nada de malo.

-"Pero, Sakura. Deben de quedarse. Las hermanas de Shaoran llegan mañana, querrán verlos"- Sakura me volteó a ver y yo le suplique con mi mirada, no quería soportar a mis hermanas más que de la cuenta.

Me sonrió coqueta.

Eso no podría presagiar nada bueno. Al menos en una situación como esta.

-"No se preocupe. Amor, creo que nos podemos quedar"- bufé.

-"Ya ves"- dijo mi mamá-"por eso me caes tan bien"- jaló a Sakura y se la llevo por un pasillo, ella volteó y me juño el ojo.

Estaba incrédulo.

Esta, esposa mía, quería que yo pasara por a la tortura a la que me someterían mis hermanas.

¿De qué lado estaba?

-------------------------------------

Escuchaba la ducha desde la cama donde estaba recostado. Sakura ahora si había jugado conmigo, acepto quedarse cuando sabía perfectamente que yo no quería. No quería que mi familia pudiera burlarse de mí. Pero estaba decidido a cobrarme, aún no sabía cómo, pero no importaba. Ya sabría qué hacer en el momento preciso. Siempre era así.

Lo único bueno es que Eriol seguía en Inglaterra sino, se uniría a la bola de arpías que era mi familia y definitivamente esa estancia de dos días sería lo equivalente al infierno.

Escuché como se abría la puerta del baño y giré mi cabeza.

_Ahhhh_

¿Por qué a mí?

Sakura sólo llevaba una pequeña toalla que envolvía su _glorioso_ cuerpo…

Ay, ay, ay.

Mi boca se quedo completamente seca… y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como si hubiera corrido por horas y horas. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeció.

En especial _una parte_.

Aunque estremecerse no fue lo único que hizo.

Tragué en seco.

Al parecer, _mi gloriosa_ esposa no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, porque paso como si nada. Se acercó a la maleta que estaba en el piso y se inclinó.

¡Por el amor de todos los dioses!

¡Me quiere matar!

_La dejaría gustosamente. _

Contuve la respiración pero no pude apartar la vista. Era…

_Glorioso._

Tragué cuando Sakura hizo un amago de quitarse la toalla e hice algo de lo cual debería sentirme orgulloso.

Aunque el resto de los hombres del mundo me apaleara…

Y yo me quisiera unir a ellos…

Unos cuantos palazos…

Di a conocer que estaba en la habitación… carraspeé.

Sakura dio un brinco y aferró la toalla a su cuerpo… ¡_maldita toalla_!... pero eso no servía de nada. La estaba viendo a la cara cuando giró su rostro completamente rojo.

-"¡Shaoran!"- gritó. Me levanté lentamente y me quité la camisa. Me acerqué a ella con paso lento.

La cubrí.

-"Disculpa… pero ahora que compartimos habitación no deberías salir así"- dije divertido para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente…

Y en mi cuerpo.

-"Lo siento"- murmuró muy apenada.

-"No tienes porque, no vi nada"- sonreí y me volteé para dirigirme al baño-"aunque…"- me detuve en el marco de la puerta y giré mi cabeza para observarla, de pies a cabeza-"no me molestaría en lo absoluto"-

-"¡Shaoran!"- entré en el baño.

En cuanto cerré la puerta me recargue en ella y respiré varias veces. Estaba sudando ¡¿cómo se le ocurría salir así?! El mundo debería aplaudir su acción.

Debería de aplaudirme.

Me golpeé la cabeza con la puerta.

Tonto, tonto, tonto.

Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era arrancarle esa maldita toalla y aventarla a la cama donde…

Momento.

No era apropiado pensar así de… ¿mi esposa?

_¿Por qué no?_

Porque no es verdaderamente mi esposa.

_Oh… pero podría serlo._

Me regañe mentalmente… no, no y no.

Me volví a golpear la cabeza con la puerta.

_Zas_.

Auch.

Eso me dolió.

Volví a respirar, llevándome la mano a la cabeza para sobármela lentamente. Dirigí mí vista hacia abajo y agradecí que Sakura estuviera tan preocupada porque no la viera desnuda que no se había percatado de mí… hum… _necesidad_. Me reí de mi mismo.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa, necesitaba un baño con agua helada…

_Muy helada._

----------------------------

Sakura POV

Aún respiraba agitado, sólo a mí se me ocurre salir así. Pero en verdad pensé que Shaoran no estaba en la habitación, un pensamiento estúpido… ahora que lo reflexionaba.

¿Dónde iba a estar sino aquí?

Era nuestra habitación.

¡De los dos!

Cuando me giré me quería morir. Él estaba ahí viéndome. No estoy segura de haber interpretado bien su mirada.

Y no quería pensar en ello.

Sólo que cuando se quitó la camisa…

_Ay_

Me vestí rápidamente antes de que saliera Shaoran de la ducha. Algo cómodo y casual para la cena. Una vestido veraniego. Me senté en la cama para esperar a Shaoran.

Cuando la Señora Li había mencionado lo de las hermanas de Shaoran, observé su cara. Definitivamente no quería estar en esa casa. Sonreí, había aceptado, un poco para fastidiarlo pero, ahora que meditaba la situación, no había sido buena idea.

Estábamos en una misma habitación y eso no era lo más grave. No. La misma _cama_ era lo me preocupaba. Giré mi vista hacía ella. Estaba grande. Bien podíamos dormir totalmente opuestos.

Cada quien en una orilla.

Suspiré.

Me movía como loca y posiblemente acabará al lado de Shaoran _inconscientemente_.

Ahá.

Tener a mi lado su cuerpo no era algo me alentara ¿Por qué? Temía caer en la tentación. Oh sí. Shaoran era una tentación de hombre, cualquiera que lo viera lo confirmaría. Y no es que quisiera que lo anduvieran viendo. No.

Pero yo que estaba más cerca… más a la vista… con más tentación.

¿Entienden?

Suspiré y pase una mano por mi cara. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré.

Me quede sin habla.

El que yo haya salido medio desnuda fue un error… pero esto…

¡Era ventaja!

-"Deberías recordar que compartimos habitación"- murmuré.

-"Lo recuerdo, cariño. Pero yo no tengo de que avergonzarme"-

Sínico.

Maldito.

Paso a mi lado en dirección a su maleta, lo observé fijamente y con el ceño fruncido. Y es que él podría estar con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y nada más… también podría estar dando un espectáculo con el _medio secar_ que se dio… miles de gotas bajaban desde su cabello, recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos, acariciándolos… y perderse en el borde de la toalla.

_Ay_.

¿Entendí bien?

-"¿Tengo algo de que avergonzarme?"- pregunté burlonamente. Shaoran, que estaba hincado buscando su ropa, se levantó y se giró para verme. Me dirigió una mirada significativa de arriba a abajo dos veces.

-"No, para nada"- fue lo único que dijo y se volteó a seguir hurgando en su maleta.

Inflé los cachetes de manera infantil y crucé los brazos. Esa respuesta no me había satisfecho en lo más mínimo aunque la mirada de Shaoran me hubiera puesto en un estado de excitación muy grande.

Maldito.

------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Me encontraba buscando entre mis cosas, tenía plasmada una sonrisa ladina. En la ducha se me ocurrió que tal vez la mejor manera de hacer pagar a Sakura por su decisión –totalmente arbitrara- de quedarnos en casa de mi madre. La conocía my bien y era fácil provocarla.

Encontré lo que buscaba, cuando me giré encontré a mi esposa con una posa tan infantil que me mordí el labio para no reírme, estaba enojada. Y era una de los mejores momentos para empezar mi venganza.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y aventé mi ropa en la cama a su lado, Sakura volteó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué a ella… poco a poco, hasta que ella estuvo totalmente recostada y yo encima de ella con los brazos a cada lado para no tocarla.

-"¿Qué haces?"- me preguntó entrecortadamente.

-"¿Estás enojada?"- pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

-"Cl-claro"- se aclaró la garganta y frunció más el ceño-"¿Qué haces?"- volvió a preguntar con más seguridad.

Sonreí de lado.

-"Estaba pensando…"- me acerqué un poco más hasta quedar sólo centímetros de sus labios.

Ya no me acordaba en lo que estaba pensando.

Quería tanto volver a besarla…

Ella estaba ahí, debajo de mí, con los ojos fijos en los míos. Su cuerpo temblaba. Su respiración era acelerada. Y ni siquiera la estaba tocando.

Quería besarla…

La iba a besar…

Toc, toc

Maldecía internamente y me levanté.

-"Adelante"- gruñí.

-"Señor, la cena ya esta lista"- digo la anciana Ailina.

-"En un momento bajamos"- dije tras un suspiró. La anciana Ailina hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

----------------------------------

Sakura POV

Cuando Shaoran se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mí me quedé sin respiración y no podía hilar ningún pensamiento coherente porque ¡Shaoran pensaba en besarme!

Y quería tanto volver a ser besada por él….

Me quedé recostada y seguí a Shaoran con la mirada mientras se vestía, me mordí la lengua para no decir nada, ni preguntar nada. Quería fervientemente preguntar qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

_¿Qué habría pasado si nadie hubiera interrumpido?_

Cuando él estuvo listo me tendió la mano, simplemente la tomé y así salimos rumbo al comedor.

-"¿Shaoran?"- pregunté tímidamente.

-"Dime, preciosa"-

-"Nada"- dije en un suspiro… lo mejor era quedarme callada.

¿Qué diferencia podrí haber?

-------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Sonreí internamente.

Ah que lindo que era perturbar a la linda Sakura.

_Hermosa_, Sakura.

_Ay_

Seguimos en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llegamos a un enorme comedor. Cabían fácilmente veinte personas, pero era el más pequeño…

Mi mamá estaba sentada del lado derecho de la cabecera. Suspiré. Desde que papá había muerto se le metió en la cabeza que yo tenía que ocupar su lugar.

La muerte de mi papá tiene mucho tiempo… cuatro años. Y aún… el dolor estaba ahí.

-"Buenas noches, madre"-

-"Buenas noches, chicos"- Sakura hizo una reverencia.

La guié hasta el asiento a la izquierda de la cabecera, enfrente de mi madre, moví la silla para que se sentara y fui a ocupar la cabecera.

Suspiré.

Aún no me acostumbraba.

Ieran llamó para servir la cena…

…todo estaba delicioso… como siempre…

-"Ahora me contarán la verdad"- soltó mi madre en el momento en el que estábamos comiendo el postre, con el cual Sakura se atragantó… mantuve una posición estoica… aunque casi me ahogó con la bebida.

-"No entiendo, madre"- pregunté lo más inocente posible… pero claro que entendía, mi madre era muy… suspicaz…

Y a veces le daba lo bruja.

Pero… no la podía engañar… _completamente_….

-"Por favor, Xiaolang. No pensarán que voy creerme eso de que se casaron y ya ¿verdad?"- escuché a Sakura tragar nuevamente con el tonito irritado de mi madre. Volteé a ver a Sakura de reojo, tenía la mirada gacha.

-"Lo sentimos, la verdad es que…"-

-"Sakura está embarazada"- dije apresuradamente.

----------------------------------------------

**Notas de autor: **Hola!!!! Ya sé que no tengo perdón. Me tarde demasiado. Lo siento.

¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno... ahora vemos más momentos de estos dos... y más dudas... así como sentimientos. Pero siguen siendo unos cabezotas.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me escribieron y me dejaron un review... de verdad me encantan sus comentarios... Gracias.

Gracias a Majo. Cullen, Beautifly92, JLi-Kinoli (me gustan los review largos... jajaja... y más si son viajados... jajaja), , Amatista1986, NithaF (aqui están momentos SyS), Fairy (tu pregunta se contestará con el pasar del tiempo... muaja ja...),Almu24, Sarita Li y Maring (los enredos... esos hacen la historia... para mi Sakura no es tonta es ingenua... su mejor cualidad... jajajaja)

Para Dianitha... también a mi gustó esa escena... pero mi favorita es cuando le dice Shaoran que no es un mocoso... y Sakura se ríe de él... al menos lo leíste... no importa cuando...obvio no desfiguré a Shaoran... lo AMO... y lo amamos... ¿cómo? jajaja... también me gustó la escena de los helados... jejeje.. respecto a lo de Tomoyo... jajaja.. siempre pensé que sería más libre que Sakura... menos timida... pero no es una mujer loca... no te preocupes...me encantan las teorías... aún no he leído tu historia... no he tenido tiempo... pero lo leeré... jejeje... te dejaré un review...gracias por todo...

Muchas gracias... es pero que les guste....

Ohhh lo siento... no pude cambiar lo de Caurto capitulo jejejeje soy inexperta...

Bueno....

Nos vemos...

Kary


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

-"Sakura está embarazada"- dijo.

¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Alcé mi vista rápidamente y vi a Ieran Li se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y Shaoran tenía la decencia de parecer ligeramente avergonzado.

Si, _parecer _avergonzado.

-"¿De verdad?"- preguntó la mamá de Shaoran en un susurro mirándome fijamente. Volví a tragar, y giré mi rostro para pedir ayuda a Shaoran que sólo sonrió y…

¡Oh dios!

Y como no pude decir palabra alguna, sólo asentí con las mejillas rojísimas por todo lo que implicaba esa afirmación. Entonces, Ieran Li, hizo algo con lo que nunca había soñado, se levantó, rodeó rápidamente la mesa y me abrazó.

Estaba estática, y aún seguí roja. Observé con incredulidad que Shaoran sonreía.

-"Gracias ¡Oh muchas gracias!"- decía mi suegra-"no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces. Un hijo ¡Un hijo de mi Xiaolang! ¡El heredero! Oh gracias, gracias. Sakura me haces tan feliz, me vas a dar un nieto. Gracias"- se separó de mi y fue a abrazar a Shaoran que seguía sonriendo y por alguna extraña razón me sentí mal.

Tenía este sentimiento en mi pecho que me hacía anhelar todo lo que no tenía. Quería que de verdad esas palabras fueran para mí, esos agradecimientos. Y me sentí mal por toda la envidia que en mi ser se acumuló por aquella persona para la cual iban estas palabras.

Porque, después de todo, no era que ella le fuera a dar un nieto a Ieran Li, no.

Era que ella le iba a dar un hijo a Shaoran.

-------------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Ya sabía que a mi madre no le iba poder contar la misma historia que a los Kinomoto, pero tampoco le podía contar la verdad. Llegar y decirle que iba a tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y con alguien que iba a morir no era algo que tolerara y aceptara Ieran Li. Sí, estaba feliz de que tuviera un nieto, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba ahora, es decir, casado con Sakura, que Sakura fuera la que esperaba un hijo mío. Eso, aunque indudablemente hacía las cosas no tan tradicionales ya que era obvio que el niño se concibió mucho antes de la boda, era para ella como si toda su vida lo hubiera deseado.

Ahora bien, Sakura no se esperaba eso, no. Me aterré cuando empezó a disculparse y sabía que estaba a punto de decir la verdad, así que tuve que actuar.

Volteé hacia mi lado izquierdo, ahí estaba dándome la espalda. No me hablo en lo que duro la efusividad de mi madre, ni cuando veníamos de regreso, o cuando nos acostamos en la misma cama. No reclamó. No hizo berrinches –muy propio de ella-. Ni siquiera se ruborizó cuando me desvestí en frente de ella sin vergüenza alguna.

¡Diablos, me estaba ignorando!

-"¿Sakura?"- hizo caso omiso a mi llamado. Bufé-"¿Sakura?"-

Esto definitivamente no estaba funcionando. Una sonrisa ladina iluminó mi rostro con una nueva idea. Ella se hacia la dormida, así que me deslicé lentamente hasta acercarme a su cuerpo, rocé mi pecho con su espalda y escuche un jadeo.

Sonreí triunfante.

-"¿Sakura?"- susurré en su oído y la sentí estremecerse-"Ya anda, háblame. No me tengas así"- ella volteó y me miró con esos ojos suyos tan… enojados.

-"Te pasaste, Shaoran"- me susurró, un susurró enfadado.

-"Lo siento, preciosa. Pero era la única forma. Mi mamá no se iba a tragar lo que sí…"-

-"… se trago mi familia"- agregó e hizo un mohín-"Ósea que mi familia es la tonta y la tuya no"-

-"No quería decir eso. Mi mamá es… hum... demasiado intuitiva. Por eso con decirle que estás embarazada, que tendrá un nieto, cualquier duda que tenga de nuestro matrimonio queda en segundo plano"- expliqué.

-"Pero mi familia…"-

-"No, tu familia no es ingenua ni tonta"- la interrumpí-"pero mi mamá es terca. Si no hubiera conseguido una respuesta con la que quedara satisfecha no hubiera descansado. Pero tu familia, no. Touya se hubiera puesto a gritar como loco –cosa que sí hizo- pero al final se hubiera resignado. Tu papá confía en tu juicio y aunque sabe que algo más hay detrás de esto esperará hasta que tu le cuentes"- ella suspiró.

-"Si, tienes razón. Pero tuviste que haberme dicho lo que pensabas hacer ¡Casi quedó como una tarada delante de tu madre!"-

-"Tú no eres una tarada"- sentí su mirada suavizarse-"lo siento, cariño"- acaricié su mejilla y enseguida se ruborizó-"pero me tomó también por sorpresa. Yo pensaba que esta plática la tendríamos mañana, no en medio de la cena"-

-"Hum"-

-"De verdad, lo siento"- miré directamente sus ojos para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras, porque la mayoría era verdad. Con un suspiro vi mi victoria, suavizó completamente su mirada y me sonrió.

-"De acuerdo, pero para la próxima me avisas con tiempo"- asentí y le devolví la sonrisa.

-"Ahora a dormir"- dije y me acomodé a lado suyo, pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cintura y la apreté contra mí. De nuevo jadeó.

Música para mis oídos

-"Shaoran"-

-"Shh"- no la dejé protestar-"estoy durmiendo"- se quedó muy quieta pero no me importo.

Después de un rato, la sentí relajarse contra mí y quedarse completamente dormida. Extrañaba demasiado esto, tenía que admitirlo. Y tal vez me estaba aprovechando un poquito de la situación y de que ella fueran tan… ella y que no me hubiera mandado a volar desde el principio hasta el fin. Traté de soltarla en un momento porque un pequeño sentimiento de culpa me invadió, pero al tratar de hacerlo ella se apretó a mí pasando sus brazos sobre mí y escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Sentía su respiración y me daba escalofríos.

Y ese sentimiento de culpa se evaporó.

Era tan pequeño.

Y me sentía tan bien.

---------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Traté de moverme pero algo no me dejaba. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y encontré su rostro a centímetros de mí. Dios era tan lindo. Muy varonil. Me encantaba.

Cof cof

Traté de moverme una vez más pero no conseguí nada. Me apretaba fuertemente y creo que mientras intentaba liberarme me apretaba más.

-"Shaoran"- traté de despertarlo, pero no hizo nada-"Shaoran, despierta"- él hizo un sonido pero no se despertó-"Shaoran, anda. Despiértate"- dije mientras lo movía un poco. Él se movió para quedar de espaldas al colchón ya que estaba de costado. Me llevo con él y quede encima de él.

Esto era demasiado para mí

-"¡Shaoran!"- grité. Dio un respingo, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó. Se quedó sentado y yo por el rápido movimiento quede a ahorcadas encima de él.

Esto era peor.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó desconcertado.

-"Es que no te despertabas"- dije en un susurro, no confiaba que mi voz fuera normal si hablaba más alto. Además la posición no ayudaba en nada. Ni que él tuviera sus manos en mis piernas, que no llevará nada que cubriera su pecho y que mis manos se posaran ahí en su hombros.

-"Ah"- contestó-"¿Qué hora es?"- nos fijamos al mismo tiempo en el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba a su derecha-"Vaya son las diez. Hace mucho que no dormía tanto ¿Qué tal tu noche?"- regresó su atención a mí.

-"Bien"- dije con voz ahogada, él alzó una de sus cejas –"Muy bien"- me obligué a decir-"Podrías… hum… ¿por favor?"- de nuevo alzó una ceja y claramente no entendió nada, dirigí mi vista hacia sus manos y él la siguió. Cuando levanté la vista, él estaba sonriendo. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por mis piernas dos veces y me estremecí de puro placer.

-"Lo siento"- las quitó, me tomó de la cadera y me levantó para dejarme a un lado en la cama -"creo que tomaré un baño"- lo vi levantarse y alejarse de la cama para entrar al cuarto de baño.

Peor no era la palabra… no.

Frustrante, quedaba mejor.

------------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

El agua corría por mi cuerpo. Estaba visiblemente relajado ¿La razón? Pasé una buena noche, era increíble que con la única mujer que pudiera estar fuera con ella. Sin hacer nada, sólo estar ahí. Era bastante reconfortante.

Siempre había tenido cierta aversión a pasar mucho tiempo con una sola mujer –y más en una misma habitación, no se diga en una misma cama- pero ¡demonios! Con Sakura los pensamientos y, sentimientos, siempre eran otra cosa.

_Siempre_.

Lo que más me preocupaba era el pensamiento hacia su persona y, -de nuevo- los sentimientos. Sí, siempre había sido _la mujer_. Y ahora no me podía sacar el pensamiento de que era _mi mujer_. La cuestión era cómo afrontar que en realidad no era _mi mujer_ era _mi esposa_. Qué no era lo mismo.

Para mi desgracia.

Analicemos. Era mi esposa porque así lo decían los papeles. También el anillo que adornaba su dedo, mi anillo. Incluso estaba grabado con la fecha de la boda. Y para mi vergüenza tenía dos eses entrelazadas. Muy lindo. No había podido contenerme de hacer eso, ya saben poner un sello, una firma, algo en ella que delatara que no estaba disponible y como lo único hasta ese momento era un maldito anillo…

Segundo no era mi mujer, y ese era precisamente el porqué un anillo era lo único, ninguna otra marca. No es que sea un maldito machista sexista que sólo tiene en el pensamiento "reclamar territorio" ¡NO! Respetaba a las mujeres, había tenido toda una educación de eso.

Mi madre y padre, mis odiosas hermanas, mi odiosa prima, mi maestro y mentor Wei y… claro Sakura ¡Oh dioses! Mi Sakura. Entonces no era eso, no. Sólo que a pesar de ser un buen hombre ¡Porque lo era! Aún era un hombre.

Entonces ese era el peor pensamiento desde que la había vuelto a ver, y era peor porque no era correcto pensar así de mi esposa. Si, quería que fuera mi mujer y que fuera mía. De nadie más.

Uff

---------------------------------

Sakura POV

Ya habíamos pasado la comida, y ahora estaba con Ieran en uno de los jardines tomando el té. Shaoran estaba sumergido en su despacho haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. No había podido quitarme de la mente, lo que pasó ésta mañana, él debajo de mí con sus manos en mis piernas.

Sí, seguía siendo muy perturbador…

Y frustrante.

-"¿Te sientes bien, querida? Estas algo colorada"- casi me atraganto con mi té, esta suegra mía, tenía un tino.

-"Si, estoy bien. Pero me estaba preguntando ¿Cuándo es que llegan las hermanas de Shaoran?"- trate de salir al paso. Aunque realmente preferiría que no vinieran, porque me agradaban mucho, sí, pero no cuando no paraban de hacer bromas en cuanto a mí y a mi Shaoran, porque les encantaba. Y sí fue perturbador cuando sólo éramos novios no quería ni imaginar cómo sería ahora.

Alto… mi Shaoran…

Olvídenlo…

Frustrante

¡Ah!

Volviendo a las hermanas… Cúlpenme a mí. Por querer desquitarme de mi esposo yo no salí, o saldría, bien parada en todo esto.

Suspiré.

-"No deben de tardar en llegar"- dijo después de revisar su reloj de bolsillo-"Dime, Sakura ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?"- Ok. Sí que era una virtud de ella lo del tino. Mis mejillas se coloraron rápidamente y empecé a sudar. Respiré hondo un par de veces.

-"Tiene un mes y medio, madre"- giré mi cabeza rápidamente, Shaoran estaba detrás de mí sonriendo y con una copa en la mano.

-"Ah, un mes y medio. Qué lindo"- dijo ella, todavía tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que delataba lo feliz que era porque por fin el heredero venía en camino –"cariño ¿No has sentido malestares?"- como aún no podía hablar – de nuevo – negué con la cabeza –"qué bueno. Espero que sigan así y que ese bebé al menos en lo que se refiere al embarazo no se parezca al padre"- esto abría mi curiosidad.

-"¿Por qué?"- escuché un gruñido de parte de Shaoran pero lo ignoré. Él ignoró que lo ignoré y se sentó al lado mío.

-"Xiaolang era desde que estaba en el vientre demasiado… complicado"- rió ante los recuerdos-"desde las segundas dos semanas del embarazo me hizo vérmelas negras. No podía comer nada que no fuera fruta porque el malestar en mi estomago era insoportable, no podía comer, oler o acercarme si quiera a la carne. También tenía una extraña obsesión por el chocolate"- rio de nuevo y la acompañé.

-"Eso no me sorprende"- Shaoran volvió a gruñir.

-"Sí, fue con el que más subí de peso. Dioses, espero que a ti no te pase. Parecía una bola, una gran bola con patas"- sonreía-"Y además tenía unos cambios de humor horribles y unos antojos de los más raros. Claro que cuando lograban traerme lo que quería mí delicado estomago lo rechazaba todo"-

-"Mira cariño, el martirio que le diste a tu madre"- volvió a gruñir y yo sonreí, me hubiera encantado conocerlo de chiquito. De bebé. Con lo encantador que era ahora de chiquito debió de robar muchos corazones.

Y de pronto de lo más lejano se escucho un horrible grito que nos alerto a todos.

-"¡¡Xiaolang!!"- mi esposo se puso rápidamente de pie. Y miro hacia el interior de la casa y después al jardín, claramente estaba buscando donde esconderse. Pero fue muy lento, sus cuatro hermanas y su prima Meiling llegaron cómo bólidos y se le arrojaron encima. Él trato de zafarse pero no pudo.

-"¡¡¡Oh hermanito!!!"- gritaban todas. Sonreí, era agradable ver al gran empresario así, tan familiar-"Mamá nos contó ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"- reclamaron-"Nosotras aquí y tú casándote en otro país sin tu familia y… sin nada… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"-

-"Vamos, dejen de decir incoherencias"- se quejó Shaoran-"¡Ya, suéltenme!"-

-"¡NO!"-gritaron a coro las cinco, mi esposo bufó y me dirigió una mirada envenenada. Ja. Le sonreí cínica y burlonamente. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero entonces una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro y al momento de guiñarme un ojo supe que estaba en problemas

-"Pero que maleducadas se han vuelto ¿Acaso no piensan saludar a mi hermosa esposa?"- soltó y yo apreté los dientes.

Cómo si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica de parte del cuerpo de Shaoran lo soltaron de inmediato y las cinco fijaron su atención en mí. Me lamenté. Todas saltaron al mismo tiempo, las cinco...

-"¡Sakurita! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Qué hermosa estás!"- yo que a estas alturas no podía respirar muy bien no pude decir nada. Ellas siguieron diciendo cosas sin sentido, para mí, hasta que la voz de Ieran Li las interrumpió.

-"Deberían tener más cuidado de cómo tratan a Sakura, niñas"-todos nos quedamos estáticos, yo entre ellas. Shaoran estaba divertidísimo se oía su risita sofocada. Aggrr qué coraje-"Sakura está embaraza, así que trátenla con toda la delicadeza posible"- dijo, al instante los cinco pares de brazos me soltaron y se alejaron dos pasos, quedé liberada y pude volver a respirar. Pero las cinco me veían con un atención fuera de lo normal y me sentí incomoda.

¿Cómo era que debía comportarse una mujer embarazada?

Qué sé yo.

Así que para salir del apuro maté dos pájaros de un tiro.

-"¿Saben? Cuando se recuperaren de la impresión pueden abrazar y felicitar a Shaoran, él no corre peligro alguno"- les sonreí con afecto y a mi esposo con burla. Las cinco tardaron cómo cinco segundos en reaccionar, no lo suficiente para que Shaoran corriera hacia la casa a esconderse, así que puede ver como las cinco regresaban a él y lo apretaban fuertemente.

-"¡Felicidades, hermanito!"-

-"¡Ya basta!"-

-"¡Felicidades!"- siguieron gritando por algunos minutos más hasta que vino la peor parte. Estábamos todos sentados, en el jardín, cuando sus hermanas empezaron con el interrogatorio… íntimo.

¡Me quiero morir!

---------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Cuando alguien dice que la familia es única, no está equivocado. Cuando, por el contrario, dice que nadie puede sobrevivir sin una familia, está totalmente equivocado.

Esto ya me lo esperaba, claro. Lo esperaba más tarde, sí.

-"Para empezar"- inicio Fuutie-"deberían empezar con la historia, ya saben, antes de que comencemos nosotras con las preguntas, eso sería mejor para ustedes. Tal vez así contesten nuestras preguntas, sí, antes de hacerlas"-

-"Vaya"-siguió Shiefa-"hermana, lo has dicho tan bien que no deben de tener dudas"-

-"Sí, claro"- dijeron al coro Fanren y Femei. Yo sólo bufe.

Mi esposa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, estaba segura que ahorita con que alguien le gritara más o menos fuerte, saltaría al árbol más cercano a refugiarse. Sonreí. Esto era muy difícil para mí, pero seguro que no se comparaba con lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo.

Tomé su mano con suavidad para no causar un mayor sobresalto. Sólo brinco un poquito. Me observó con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, atormentados. Síp, la estaba pasando peor que yo. Me limite a sonreírle, tratando de que mi sonrisa le indicara que todo estaría bien, que yo me haría cargo. Al fin era mi familia… era mi mentira.

-"Para empezar"- a todas mis hermanas se les hicieron los ojitos como estrellitas-"esto que les voy a decir es lo único que les voy a decir. Tienen prohibido cualquier clase de preguntas de nuestra vida íntima"- escuché a Sakura jadear de nerviosismo, pero continúe-"¿Les quedó claro? no van a atormentar a mi esposa con sus mentes podridas"-

-"¡Oh que lindo que suena!"- dijo Shiefa"- hablando de _nosotros_,_ su esposa_. _Ay_"- todas le siguieron. Frunció el entrecejo.

-"O se callan o no les digo nada"- demandé con la voz dura y fría. Ellas sólo cerraron la boca. Bien-"Nos encontramos hace seis meses…"-

-"¿En dónde?"-

-"No tienen porque interrumpirme"- gruñí

-"En el centro comercial"- dijo Sakura, volteé a verla y estaba con el rostro rojo, muy rojo. Pero me miro dándome ánimos.

-"Sí, en el centro comercial"- continúe"- y salimos a comer para ponernos al día. Cómo yo necesitaba estar unos días en Japón, nos seguimos viendo. Todo resurgió, nos dinos cuenta de que… necesitábamos estar juntos. Era algo…"- me quedé callado. No sabía si esa palabra era la correcta.

-"…destinado"- terminó Sakura por mí. Aún seguía roja pero su semblante reflejaba más seguridad-"así que cuando Shaoran regresó aquí, a China, decidimos que seguiríamos en contacto, puesto que él no podía dejar todo así y yo no podía dejar la universidad"-

-"Pero la dejaste, ¿no?"- dijo Meiling-"¿Por qué ahora sí, y antes no?"- mi prima y su bocota.

-"Porque ahora tengo una sortija en mi dedo"- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me lo creí y dejé que siguiera contando nuestra historia-"¿De verdad, no creerás que soy tonta?"- comentó sonriendo-"Antes me había prometido la luna y las estrellas pero no paso nada"-me sonrojé un poco ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que recordar el pasado?-"así que no me iba a arriesgar. Lo… amo"- dijo con dificultad y yo tragué en seco-"pero no soy tonta y Shaoran es Shaoran ¿no?"- todas mis hermanas rieron, junto a mi madre y mi prima. Vaya esto si era peor de lo que imaginé.

-"Si, tienes razón"- concedió Meiling-"mi primito no es muy confiable cuando de relaciones se trata"- y rieron otra vez las arpías éstas.

-"Sí"- confirmó mi esposa y la volteé a ver con una ceja levantada. Ella me miró burlonamente pero con una tierna mirada-"pero por eso mismo aquí estoy. Porque Shaoran es Shaoran"- me sonrió cálidamente-"y a pesar de todo lo esperé y regresó. Aunque antes de lo planeado"- sonrió con ganas.

Aun seguía roja pero se veía ahora claramente divertida. La personalidad de Sakura siempre fue así, tímida pero valiente, divertida pero sensata, sexy y sensual pero infantil. Y seguía siendo tan… así. En unos momentos podía estar muerta de vergüenza, como hace unos minutos, y, en otros planeando algo maquiavélico para divertirse, cómo ahora. El problema era que no sabía si se iba a divertir a costa de mis hermanas o de mí.

-"¿Regresó antes?"- preguntó Fanren-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Pues sí, quedamos que regresaría por éstas fechas en realidad"- me miró-"¿Verdad, cariño?"-

-"Sí"- dije, sonriendo"- pero la extrañaba mucho. Ya habían pasado, más o menos, cinco meses de cartitas, correos electrónicos y…"-

-"… de abstinencia"- razonó Femei. Sentí mi cara enrojecer. Nunca había tenido abstinencia, no conocía la palabra. Sakura se sonrojó conmigo pero siguió con su sonrisa.

-"Supongo que esa fue la razón más importante"- de nuevo todas rieron y empezaba a creer que se divertiría a mi costa-"así que volvió y… aquí me tienen"-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-"Oye, un momento. Se han saltado por lo menos un mes ¿Qué paso?"- preguntó Meiling llena de curiosidad.

-"El heredero"- dijo mi madre con dramatismo. Sakura y yo tragamos al mismo tiempo y mis hermanas vieron curiosas a mi madre, pero no mi prima Meiling que nos miró a Sakura y a mí alternativamente, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el vientre, plano, de Sakura.

-"¡No!"- grito impresionada.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- preguntaron todas mi hermanas.

-"¡No!"- volvió a gritar.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- mi paciencia no era conocida, de hecho creo que nací sin ella, no venía en el paquete. Si de por sí, me tenía totalmente desesperado. Sus preguntas, sus ojos chismosos, sus voces chismosas, en conclusión, eran unas CHISMOSAS.

-"Estás equivocada"-le dije a Meiling, sabiendo de antemano lo que pensaba-"no nos casamos porque está embarazada. Yo tenía pensado pedírselo"- terminé fríamente, dando a entender que no quería nada de preguntas.

-"Oh"- dijeron las cuatro ya que Meiling frunció el ceño. No estaba convencida de eso. Pero no me importaba.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

El vestido se ceñía totalmente a mi cuerpo, me pregunté si eso era malo. Dado que estoy embarazada. Pero no tenía otros vestidos. Fue el único que me gustó de los que me dio Ieran. Porque toda mi ropa estaba en las cajas, que estaban en algún lugar. Y la verdad era que no tenía mucha ropa y menos para este tipo de eventos.

Bah.

Toda la ropa que me regaló, de buena gana, estaba, francamente, horrible. Este era el más bonito y él que, Ieran Li, me había dicho que no estaba muy convencida porque era demasiado… atrevido. Mi suegra era buena persona, sí. Ahora me tenía un cariño, inmerecido, por ser la madre del heredero, como ella lo llamaba.

Bah.

Estaba lindo el vestido, el atrevido. Era de color verde esmeralda con un discreto escote y la espalda descubierta. El discreto escote se había pronunciado por el broche que, muy inteligentemente a mi favor, puse. Era sin manga. Lo malo era que no tenía accesorios. Joyas. Nada. Por más que rebusqué en mis cosas no encontré nada que fuera con el vestido. Suspiré.

-"¡Vaya!"- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba mi marido, galantemente vestido. Su esmoquin negro con su camisa blanca. Se veía muy sexy.

Bah.

_Uy._

-"Te ves muy bien, querida"- elogió-"¿Es uno de los vestidos que te dio mi mamá?""- se sorprendió, supongo que por lo atrevido que era, y sus ojos recorrieron mi figura varias veces y sonrió significativamente.

Me sentí orgullosa.

-"Sí, pero le hice un pequeño arreglo aquí"- señalé mi busto. Sí, digan lo que quieran. Fue deliberado. Sus ojos se posaron ahí donde mi mano y su sonrisa fue más pronunciada.

-"Te quedo muy bien"-

-"Gracias"- dije y me volteé para seguir contemplándome en el espejo. Suspiré. Ya no podía hacer nada.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no te agrada?"- se burló.

-"La verdad, sí. No tengo nada con que acompañar el vestido. Me hice este moño tan lindo y ahora tendré que soltarlo para no verme tan… descubierta"- desnuda no era la palabra adecuada para usar.

-"Te puedo ayudar con eso"- se acercó, me tomó de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

-"¿A dónde vamos, Shaoran?"-

-"Tú sólo espera"-

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llegamos a su estudio. Entramos y cerró la puerta con seguro, me guió hasta detrás de su escritorio… no lo podía creer. Algo hizo él que de un momento el librero que estaba ahí ya no estaba.

-"¿Qué...?"- no me dijo nada y seguimos caminando, bajamos unas escaleras y llegamos a otra puerta en la que había una cajita con unos números. Él tecleo varios de ellos y la puerta se abrió.

Entré con cautela, la verdad no sabía qué podría guardar ahí y, aunque iba de su mano y él iba delante de mí, y, lo más seguro, era que sí salía de ahí un fantasma o algo lo atacará primero a él, sentí miedo.

Prendió las luces y… oh por dios. Era la colección de joyas más impresionante que hubiera visto. Era algo increíble. Me acerqué encantada a las vitrinas. Aretes, gargantillas, collares, tiaras, anillos… todo una gama de accesorios de todos tipos. Con diamantes y piedras preciosas.

-"Escoge lo que quieras"- me dijo desde el umbral, ya que no había entrado completamente.

-"No, no puedo"- negué sonriendo. Shaoran estaba loco.

-"Claro que puedes"- me replicó-"Mira"- se acercó y empezó a buscar él mismo algo. Hizo una exclamación de victoria-"Ahora gírate"- me ordenó.

Yo inmediatamente iba a negarme, pero hizo un gesto con la mano y me miró de esa manera. La manera que dice "aquí se hace lo que yo digo".

Caminó lentamente, se colocó en mi espalda y pasó una cadenita. Muy fina y discreta, por lo que sentí. También sentí algo frio en mi espalda.

-"Listo. Ya ves como no es tan complicado"- yo fruncí mis cejas. Era complicado.

Y frustrante.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un espejo que ahí había, sin que yo lo notara, claro. La cadenita estaba hecha por puros diamantes, supongo yo. Colgaba un dije en forma de flor de cerezo y este llegaba hasta la mitad de mi escote, era pequeño pero se alcanzaba a distinguir lo que era. Me dio la vuelta y de ahí caían como cascada tres cadenas en donde al final de cada una colgaba la misma flor de cerezo pero más pequeña. Era hermoso.

-"Es hermoso"-

-"Si, lo es"- paso un dedo por las cadenas de mi espalda y a mí me recorrió un escalofrió. Quedé de nuevo frente al espejo, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás y descansó su barbilla en mi hombro.

Sí, seguí viva.

Sí, seguí de pie

Aunque no del todo consiente.

-"Te ves preciosa, esposa"- posé mis manos en sus brazos, depositó un suave beso en mi hombro desnudo-"¿Te gusta?"-

¿Qué si me gustaba? Claro que me gustaba. Era encantador.

-"¿Te gusta el collar?"-

Ah, el collar.

Sí también estaba lindo.

-"Sí"- sonrió.

-"Es tuyo"-

-"No, cómo crees"- reí.

-"Es tuyo ¿Me vas a negar un regalo?"- preguntó al tiempo que besaba de nuevo mi hombro y levantaba una ceja fingiendo estar ofendido.

No, yo no le podía negar nada, estaba claro.

-"No"-

-"Bien"- sonrió. Me soltó y se dirigió de nuevo a una de las vitrinas. Yo suspiré de alivio y desconsuelo-"aquí está el juego. Póntelo"- me extendió una caja. En la cual se encontraban los aretes y varias pulseras.

-"Ah, no"- intenté protestar-"aceptarte el collar es una cosa, pero esto es demasiado"-

-"Cállate, Sakura"- ordenó-"es un juego, no puedes llevarte el collar y dejar lo demás. No seas ridícula"- dijo mirándome tiernamente. Me dijera lo que me dijera nunca me lo decía con ánimos de ofender.

Hice una mueca pero me puse los aretes y él me ayudo a ponerme las pulseras.

-"¿Estás lista? ¿Podemos ir directamente al salón o quieres ir al cuarto?"- preguntó mientras salíamos de aquella habitación o caja fuerte.

-"No, ya no es necesario. Vayamos a enfrentar a los lobos"- dije suspirando. Se rió de mi comentario acerca de su familia. Yo sabía que si él hubiera dicho la frase hubiera usado un término más… agresivo.

Salimos de su estudio, caminos por más pasillos y al final llegamos a las puertas del salón. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que a la vez nos riéramos y despejaremos un poco la tensión.

-"¿Lista, señora Li?"- preguntó sonriendo.

-"Lista, señor Li"-

Y entramos a la cueva.

-------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Entramos en alguno de los salones que mi madre disponía para reuniones. La verdad por algunos segundos perdí la respiración. Esta no era una reunión. No. No era una bienvenida. No. Era el puro cotilleo.

Había, cálculo, más de trescientas personas aquí. Al venir sumergido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos. Era el salón más grande en esta casa.

Ash.

La cueva más grande de todas…

Salí de mi asombro por que el agarre de Sakura en mi brazo se hizo más fuerte. Supongo, que ella tampoco esperaba esto. Respiré profundamente, me tranquilicé a favor de mi esposa y decidí entrar completamente. Solté el brazo de Sakura que me miró con horror, pero pase ese mismo brazo por su cintura, para dar más apoyo.

De nuevo, supongo yo.

_Ahá_.

-"Tranquila"- le susurré-"estamos juntos ¿Recuerdas?"- asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pero igual de hermosa.

Entramos completamente e hicimos una pequeña reverencia, tan sólo un movimiento de cabeza. Cómo jefe del Clan Li no tenía porque rendir respetos ante todo la bola de… parientes que aquí había, pero por respeto, llamémosle tradicional, un saludo así era requerido.

-"Qué bueno que bajan"- mi madre se acercó a nosotros, sonriendo pero se detuvo e hizo una mueca-"¡Vaya, usaste el vestido que menos me gusta y el más inapropiado!"- Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

-"Francamente, madre, los demás vestidos eran horribles. Además yo le dije que usara ese vestido"- agarré a Sakura con más fuerza de la cintura tratando de que levantará la cabeza, lo cual hizo completamente sonrojada.

Adorable.

-"Además, luce hermosa y va con el conjunto de joyas que le regalé"- mi madre vio una vez más a Sakura con aire pensativo.

-"Bueno sí tu lo apruebas Xiaolang, no veo objeción. Creo que se ve muy bonita"- dijo con una sonrisa-"y las joyas las luce muy bien. Eran de tu abuela, pero sí, en Sakura lucen muy bien"- y nos invitó a que la siguiéramos.

-"¿Cómo es eso de que tu dijiste que usara este vestido? Eh"- me dijo con mueca divertida-"A sus órdenes, señor Li. Ya sabe"- sonreí.

-"Ya sabes como son. Pero la verdad, querida"- me acerque a susurrarle-"si pensara que el vestido no es apropiado o que enseñaras mucho… o que todos te vieran más de lo que ya lo están haciendo, haría que te lo quitarás"- me pude dar cuanta como todos estos veían a mi esposa.

-"¿Y yo me dejaría, no?"- preguntó con determinación pero claramente perturbada.

-"Te lo arrancaría yo mismo"- aseguré. Cuando iba a replicar llegaron a interrumpirnos.

-"Señor Li ¿Cómo está? Felicitaciones"- eran los viejos del consejo. Adorné mi cara con mi sonrisa para hacer negocios y me dispuse a atender a mis invitados.

Aunque por dentro sabía que había hecho mal en decirle esas cosas a Sakura. Ella no era mía. Ya no.

Y aún así…

No era capaz de aceptarlo.

-----------------------------------

Sakura POV

Sonreía de las ocurrencias de las hermanas Li en medio de la fiesta. Me alegré de que estuvieran aquí, sino me aburriría mucho.

-"Dinos, Sakura"- comenzó Fuutie-"¿A dónde fueron de luna de miel?"- me sonrojé de inmediato.

-"No, no, no"- intervino Shiefa-"Yo creo que no fueron por lo apresurado de las cosas…"- asentí dándole la razón-"pero eso no quiere decir que no se hayan divertido… eh... ¿Pillines?"-

Me atraganté con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-"Claro que se divirtieron… sólo mira las consecuencias…"- comentó Femei.

-"No le digas así"- la regañó Meiling-"es el producto de un adorable amor… y de una calentura mayor. Imagínense pobre Xiaolang… cinco meses jugando él solo. Qué mal. Además leí en un artículo que eso es malo para la percepción que tienen los hombres hacia las mujeres"-

-"¿Qué es malo?"- preguntó Fanren.

-"Ash.. pues que… hum… se quieran a sí mismos"-

-"Oh"- dijeron a coro y se inclinaron para formar un circulo y continuar discutiendo sobre los beneficios y lo malo de…

Ustedes saben.

Sonreí con nerviosismo y volteé para ignorarlas… y a sus comentarios que no me hacían bien. Ni a mí ni a mis mejillas.

Localicé a Shaoran.

Shaoran llevaba más de dos horas hablando con señores de cosas de negocios, me asombraba la habilidad que tenía para sonreír tan falsamente y aún verse adorable y creíble. Lo observaba de lejos y observaba todas las miradas que se posaban en él y antes de que mis pensamientos se tornaran homicidas él giró y su mirada se poso en la mía y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta. Alzó la copa que llevaba en su mano e hizo con su boca "a tu salud", me reí.

-"¿De qué te ríes, Sakura?"- Meiling tenía su vista clavada en mí.

-"De nada"- sonrió.

-"¿Te estás divirtiendo?"- preguntó Shiefa.

-"Claramente su madre es una gran organizadora de este tipo de eventos"- comenté, tanto para decir que era magnifica la fiesta y para no decir que de no ser por ellas estaría bastante aburrida.

-"Sí, lo es. Siempre le ha gustado organizar este tipo de eventos, aunque se entusiasma más cuando tiene que ver con la familia, en especial con Xiaolang"- comentó Fuutie con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿Aún hay rivalidades entres ustedes?"- me burlé un poco.

Shaoran al ser el único hombre le prestaban más atención que a ellas que eran cuatro. Para Hien Li, el padre de Shaoran, siempre fue su orgullo y para Ieran… supongo que el parecido con su esposo, porque eran casi iguales por no decir completamente, aumentaba la adoración por él.

-"No"- contestó Femei-"ahora con todo lo de la empresa y la carga que lleva en los hombros… creo que le podemos tener algo de compasión"-levanté una ceja.

-"¿Ah, sí?"-

-"Sí"- dijo Meiling-"desde que regresó de Japón, hace cuatro años, no ha hecho otra cosa que trabajar. Nunca lo dio a demostrar pero sé que se le hizo muy difícil llevar ese ritmo al menos los primeros meses"-

-"¿De verdad fue muy difícil?"- Meiling y las hermanas Li se voltearon a ver por unos segundos.

-"Sí"- contestó finalmente-"sobre todo si le sumamos el hecho de lo mal que estaba por lo de us…"-

-"Sakura"- giré mi rostro y vi a Shaoran acercándose con una sonrisa.

-"Hola"-

-"Me concedería una pieza, Señora Li"- dijo al momento en que me ofrecía su mano. Sonreí.

-"Por supuesto, Señor Li"- tomé su mano y nos dirigimos al centro el salón, donde había varias parejas bailando.

Nos detuvimos en el centro. Tomó mis brazos suavemente y los levantó hasta que lo rodeé en el cuello, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó a él.

-"¿Te has aburrido mucho?"- dijo al momento en que comenzábamos a movernos, lentamente.

-"¿Tan obvia soy?"- sonreí.

-"No, pero te conozco muy bien"- sonrió pícaramente. Me reí.

-"Gracias a tus hermanas no ha sido tan trágico"- hizo un sonido con su garganta y puso su cara en mi cuello, levantándome un poco con sus manos.

Cerré los ojos.

Disfrutando.

Soñando.

Recordando.

Seguimos la canción y otra y otra, todas con el mismo ritmo. Simplemente para estar ahí los dos… solos… juntos.

Se sentía fenomenal.

-"¿Sabes? Hace rato un primo tuyo me ha tratado de besar"- comenté con ánimo de parecer graciosa-"parecía que no sabía quién era yo"- me reí.

Antes que sus hermanas fueran a mi rescate. Me encontraba paseando por los ventanales del salón y sentí una mano en mi brazo. Su primo estaba medio ebrio. No recuerdo su nombre. Sólo dijo que yo le parecía la chica más linda que hubiera visto y que me besaría. Meiling llegó con aires protectores.

Fue muy gracioso.

_-"¿Cómo te atreves?"- casi grito Meiling-"si Shaoran se llegará enterar de que trataste de besar a su esposa… te encerraría en un calabozo"- _

-"¿Tienes calabozos?"- le pregunté a Shaoran en cuanto levantó su cabeza de mi cuello.

Pero al ver su expresión, me quedé muda.

Su rostro albergaba una serie de emociones nada buenas. Coraje, ansiedad y mucha rabia. Tenía el ceño fruncido a su máxima expresión.

Ups

A lo mejor y lo de los calabozos era un secreto.

-"¿Quién fue?"-

-"No te enojes con ellas, Shaoran. Seguro me lo dijeron inconscientemente"- ahora su expresión reflejaba duda.

-"¿Qué te dijeron inconscientemente?"-

-"Lo de los calabozos"-

-"No, Sakura. Dime ¿Quién intentó besarte?"-

Ah.

-"No sé"- levantó una ceja-"sé que era un primo tuyo, por lo que dijeron tus hermanas, pero no sé quien fue. No me acuerdo de su nombre y ellas lo sacaron"- sonreí al recordar cómo entre las cinco lo habían sacado del lugar-"¿No lo notaste? Hicieron mucho alboroto"-

Su expresión no varió ni un ápice de hecho se hizo más sombría. Giró su cabeza de aquí y allá, y al parecer no fue nada alentador lo que vio ya que frunció más el ceño y sus ojos se obscurecieron un poco.

Regresó su vista a mí, en su mirada se reflejaba una batalla, como si estuviera a punto de decidir algo. Después de unos angustiantes segundos al parecer se decidió porque su mirada volvió a brillar, incluso sonrió.

-"Shaoran qué…"- no pude decir nada más.

En un rápido movimiento junto su boca con la mía de manera lenta pero apasionada. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta mi nuca y me atrajo más hacia él. Con su otro brazo rodeó por completo mi cintura y quedé totalmente pegada a él. Podía sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo en contacto con el suyo.

Algo increíblemente sublime.

Correspondí el beso con la misma pasión con la que Shaoran estaba actuando. No sabía porque me había besado y no me importaba.

Como siempre.

Sólo estaba concentrada en el juego de caricias que su boca le aplicaba a la mía o como su lengua recorría mi labio inferior, en sus manos que me apretaban a él y al mismo tiempo aplicaban pequeñas caricias ahí donde estaban posadas y en como la piel me quemaba al rojo vivo. Y en la serie de descargas eléctricas que recorrían cada célula de mi cuerpo y como estas bailaban porque por fin Shaoran me besaba.

Shaoran me besaba.

Otra vez.

Después de tanto tiempo.

Separó un poco su boca de la mía, gemí bajo protesta, quería más. Quería seguir. Cuando hablo su aliento chocó contra mis labios.

-"Ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres mía"-

Gemí.

¡Oh por todos los dioses!

------------------------------

Me quité los zapatos y me masajeé un momento mis pies. Escuchaba el agua correr, Shaoran estaba en la ducha. Me dirigí a mis maletas y saque un camisón. Me senté en la cama ya cambiada. Me eché hacía atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó la cama.

Suspiré.

No había sido tan malo. Sin contar las preguntas indiscretas, que Shaoran sabiamente y con experiencia, negaba y eludía con tanta habilidad. También las desagradables miradas de las admiradoras de mi marido.

Si estás matarán…

Yo estaría tiesa… pero me hubiera llevado conmigo a unas cuantas.

Viejas resbalosas.

-"¡Ay, Shaoran! ¡Te casaste! ¡Cuando quieras! ¡Un anillo no es nada! "- dije en una voz chillona no propia de mi.

Bah.

Malditas arpías. Yo estaba ahí. Yo era la esposa.

_¿Quién era la que llevaba su apellido?_

-"Yo"-

_¿Quién llevaba el anillo?_

-"Yo"-

Un anillo qué si importaba y mucho.

-"Claro que importaba…. Y es tan lindo"-

-"¿Quién?"- me sobresalté e incliné mi cabeza para ver a Shaoran en la puerta del baño –que no había escuchado- mirando con una ceja levantada.

-"¿Quién, qué?"-

-"¿Quién era lindo?"- yo y mi bocota ¿Cómo era que una persona podía hablar en voz alta sin darse cuenta? Eso sólo me pasaba a mí.

-"Hum"- entrecerró sus ojos. Sonreí.

-"Pues tú"- estuvo un momento estudiando mi respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las maletas.

-"Siempre"- rodé mis ojos. Él y su modestia.

Pero tenía razón.

¡Ay, maldito él y su belleza!

¡Maldito el que lo supiera!

¡Maldito porque yo lo sabía!

¡Maldita sea!

Y lo aceptada… era bello.

-"Engreído"- escuché su risa y me percaté de que ya estaba junto a la cama. También me percaté de que sólo llevaba un pantalón de pijama y nada más.

Suspiré.

-"No es justo"-

-"Sólo un poco"-

Aggrr.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, hablar cuando debería de pensar.

Mantendría mi boca cerrada.

-"¿Así quieres dormir?"- preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo también alcé una ceja y miré alrededor. Estaba atravesada en la cama con la cabecera a mi izquierda. Hice un mohín. No quería levantarme. Estaba cómoda.

-"Sí"- admití. Sonrió y se subió a la cama de mi lado derecho.

-"¿No tienes frío?"- preguntó pues estábamos encima de las cobijas y demás cosas. Negué. Paso un brazo por encima de mí para agarrar una almohada. Se acomodó.

Lo observé mientras dormía. Después del fantástico beso que me había dado y de las fabulosas palabras que me dejaron en el limbo, su madre llegó a interrumpirnos para hacer un brindis en nuestro honor.

Tenía un tino.

En lo que quedó de la fiesta no estuvimos juntos ni tuvimos tiempo de platicar. En todo momento pensé en lo que había pasado entre nosotros y llegué a la conclusión de que me había besado por lo que yo le había dicho sobre su primo.

Para que la gente supiera quién era.

Su esposa.

No porque quisiera o tuviera ganas de besarme.

Me auto convencí de ello.

¿Saben una cosa?

Eso no me desanima. Para nada.

Me había besado.

Era feliz.

Patético.

Y aterrador.

Por todo lo que implicaba.

Nos separaban algunos centímetros. Muchos a decir verdad. Intenté dormir pero comencé a tener frío.

Típico.

No quería molestarlo, acaba decir que no quería las cobijas, así que me aguanté como pude. Entonces un pensamiento me invadió. Esta era la última noche que estábamos aquí, mañana partiríamos a nuestra casa, a dos habitaciones. Lejos el uno del otro.

No quería eso.

Así que lo observé y vi que él ya estaba dormido, me acerqué un poco… otro poco, aún no lo tocaba. Pero quería tocarlo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme y atraerme hacía él.

-"Tengo frío"- me dijo aún con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí y me pegué a su cuerpo tanto como pude y él me apretó más.

Ya no tenía frío.

-----------------------------

**Notas de Autora**: Hola a todos!!!!!!! cómo están? espero que muy bien... Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo que espero les haya gustado...

Ahora ya vemos más sentimientos por parte de estos dos, no los entienden pero ahí están. Más escenitas de SyS y el muy esperado beso... ya era hora ¿no? Espero les haya gustado eso, la verdad. Me tardé en subirlo por muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que rehice la escena del beso muchas veces y ninguna me convencía, me gustó como quedó. Quiero que a ustedes también.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me leyeron y gracias a los que me dejaron un Rewiew: , Dina, Almu24, Beautifly92, LMUndine, Maring (Eriol ya llegará), Penny Asakura Li, Amatista1986, Sarita Li, Beatriz Ventura, Nanita09.

JLi-Kinoli: no te dije viajada a ti sino al review... aunque es bueno aceptar que lo estás... jajajaja... yo también me viajo a veces... sólo a veces. Por lo de la acción... pues si habrá, o al menos esa es la intención. ¿y qué si eres un poquito depravada? ¿Cuantas de aqui no lo somos? Sólo un poquito... no hace daño. JAJAJAJa... No me fastidian los review largos... me encantan.

NithaF: a todos nos encantan lo momento SYS .. aqui están más, espero que te hayan gustado y que tu lado sádico se quede dormido un rato más... sip tienes que amarrarlos... pero ya veremos más adelante.. que no es tan dificil convencerlos... jajajajaja lo hacen solitos...

Dianitha: insisto, lo importate es que dejas review, no importa el día. Sí, fue un total fastidio lo de la reparación en Fanfiction... que bueno que pude subirlo antes de tiempo. Y lo de la tarea.. muchas lo entendemos... que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo... punto número uno: seh que Sakura tomé el mando... qué no... y sí lo conoce muy bien... la boda tenía que ser express así lo quiso Sakura... Si Touya tenía que intervenir.... Shaoran es un amor... ¿cómo negarlo? y celeso.. ay un amor...punto dos: hay que poner en su lugar a todas las lagartonas, sino, no aprenden... lindo lo de Señora Li... pertenencía... eso significa... estoy de acuerdo... Ieran siempre hace de mala... o al menos la mayoria de veces... me agrada la suegra buena... punto tres: realmente cada vez que yo me la imagino me da risa... tengo una compañera así... jajajaja.... punto cuatro: ahí está... ¿te gustó el complot? punto cinco: lo hizo inconsciente... así es ella... y oh sí... un Shaoran así no le pides más... bueno... tal vez sí. Punto seis: teoría uno acertada. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus teorias...

Gracias a todo... ya saben... opiniones... las que sean...

Cuidense...

Kary


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Shaoran POV

-"Nos sorprendió mucho que nos dijeran que te habías casado"- levanté la mirada del escritorio en donde estaba revisando unas cosas. Fijé mi vista en mis cuatro cuñados.

-"¿Tan extraño es?"- pregunté burlonamente a Yu Cha.

-"Sí"- dijeron a coro.

Gruñí.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Bueno… vamos Xiaolang siempre le huiste al compromiso… desde que murió el Señor Hien, la familia te ha querido casar"- comentó Yu Chi.

-"Desde que estás capacitado para crear te quieren casar"- corrigió Yu Chong.

-"¿Desde los quince?"- preguntó Jing Yu.

-"Que no me haya querido casar con las poco agraciadas de todas las mujeres que me pusieron en bandeja no signifique que no lo haya querido nunca"-

-"¡Oye!"- gritó Yu Chong-"mi hermana estaba con las que te querían casar"-

-"Sí, sobre todo por ella"- reí divertido-"tu no estarás tan mal… alguna gracia tienes… pero ella…… dioses… se parece a ti"- lo señalé burlonamente.

-"Mi hermana no tiene la culpa de que tenga un poco de bigote… es algo genético en mi familia"- masculló Yu Chong ofendido.

-"Un bigote es pasable… a la barba le huía"- los demás rieron.

-"Pero de verdad… ¡Qué esposa! Es una belleza"- elogió Yu Chi.

-"Sí, es una belleza"- suspiré previo gruñido.

-"¿Cómo te atrapo?"- preguntó Yu Cha-"¿Estás seguro de que el bebé es tuyo?"-

No, la verdad no. Bueno no estaba al 100 % seguro de que era mío, sólo pedía a los cielos que mi intuición no me fallará.

-"Sakura no necesita nada para atraparme… su sólo presencia es como un imán para mi"- susurré.

Tanto como era verdad… tanto que no iba a permitir que se dudara de mi esposa.

-"¿Cuándo el mundo, y sobre todo el consejo, se enterará que está embarazada"- volteé a ver a Jing Yu.

Él pertenecía al consejo.

-"No lo sé. Así que ya saben que tienen prohibido hablar de ello y cuiden de las chismosas de mis hermanas. No quiero escándalos. Jing Yu te agradecería que lo guardaras por el momento"- todos asintieron.

-"A la orden señor"- dijeron –de nuevo- a coro.

Reí. Bola de payasos.

----------------------------------------

Las cosas ya estaban listas, nuestras maletas estaban ya en el auto para guiarnos a nuestra propia casa. La noche anterior, sentí una gran ansiedad al saber que sería la última noche que pasaría con ella y sólo habían sido dos noches.

Qué patético.

Y ahora, con una casa para nosotros solos abría una perspectiva bastante… mala. En otras circunstancias, no sé, algo como un matrimonio más normal, ok, del todo normal, una casa sola supondría una perspectiva… buena, excelente, fabulosa, grandiosa… placentera…

Desnuda.

Ella.

Desnuda.

Yo…

Ella…

Los dos…

Ella…

¿Ven a donde quiero llegar?

En cambio, en nuestra situación… sólo suponía que no tendría oportunidad para nada.

¿Me entienden?

Estando rodeados de personas ella _tendría_ que soportar el que yo fuera cariñoso, atento, cariñoso, considerado, cariñoso y… caliente. Porque una esposa tiene que soportar que pueda arrinconarla y besarla ¿No? Donde quiera que fuera.

Ok. Díganme lento, en estos días sólo fue una vez.

¡Pero, qué vez!

Aún cuando sólo haya sido un beso.

¡Qué beso!

Ayer cuando me dijo que uno de mis primos había querido besarla, los irracionales celos que siempre sentí por ella hirvieron en mi sangre. Miles de ajugas atravesaron mi cerebro para encontrar al maldito hijo de perra que había querido tocar a mi esposa. Mi Sakura.

_Mía_.

Todos los malditos hombres tenían puesta su mirada asquerosa en ella.

En algo mío.

Besarla fue la única respuesta a mi monstruo interno que reclamaba la sangre de esos bastardos. Sentir esos labios de nuevo en los míos y su sabor de nuevo en mi boca fue lo que necesito ese animal en mí para apaciguarse.

Y ella no se quejo… porque lo _tenía_ que aceptar, fue un plus que ella también lo disfrutara. Pero ahora… solos… sin gente…

Nada.

Ni besos.

Ni arrincones... digo… arrimones.

¿Eso existe?

Supongo que sí.

Ni oportunidad de comprobarlo.

-"¿Shaoran?"- volteé para encontrarme a mi linda esposa.

-"Dime, linda"- le sonreí.

-"Tú madre quiere vernos"- anunció mientras me tendía una mano para que la siguiera.

Anduvimos por tres pasillos y entonces un foco se prendió en mi cabeza.

Tin

_¡Oh, sí! _

Volteé a ver a mi esposa y ella venía con la mirada en el suelo, supongo que pensando. Siempre hacía eso. Nos acercábamos a la puerta y mi idea fue cobrando matices.

Agarré a Sakura de la cintura y la arrincone al lado de la puerta del estudio de mi madre.

-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"Alguien viene"-

-"¿Ah, sí?"- preguntó viendo hacia los lados. Frunció el entrecejo –"¿Eso qué?"-

En cuanto giró su vista hacia mí, estrellé mis labios en los suyos. Gimió por la sorpresa y yo la arrincone más a la pared y a mi cuerpo.

Los labios de Sakura siempre fueron y serán mi plato favorito. Eran un manjar, con su sabor a fresas dulces con la suavidad de los pétalos de flores. Subí mi mano a su cuello para hacer nula la separación y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos acercándome más.

Gimió más fuerte.

Delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior y en el momento en que ella abrió su boca para suspirar me adentre en ella. Su sabor seguía siendo el mismo, y, estaba más que claro, que a mí me seguía embriagando a más no poder.

Nos separamos cuando no nos quedaba más aire. Gemí al ver su cara. Tenía las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados y a medio abrir buscando aire. Su mirada brillaba.

Me deseaba.

Como yo a ella.

-"¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tú?"- la voz de mi madre salía desde el interior del estudio.

-"Si, madre"- mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal. Carraspeé para aclarármela.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- me preguntó Sakura aún jadeando.

-"Alguien venía"- contesté de inmediato.

-"¿Eso qué?"-

-"Es raro que siendo recién casados no nos mostremos apropiadamente que no queremos ¿No?"- torció un poco los labios.

-"Sí, algo raro"-sonreí son suficiencia y triunfante.

-"Entra ya, Shaoran"- dijo mi madre, tomé la mano de Sakura al separarme de ella y entramos juntos al estudio.

Acaba de descubrir tres cosas:

Que ella me deseaba de la misma manera en que yo a ella.

Que a veces era patética la forma en la que inventaba excusas.

Y que si existían los arrincones.

----------------------------------------------

-"¿Ya tienen sus cosas listas?"- nos sentamos en la sala que tenía mi madre en el estudio.

-"Sí, señora. Ya estamos listos"- contestó con una sonrisa Sakura.

-"Me alegra"- suspiró.

-"¿Ocurre algo, madre?"- pregunté.

-"Bueno, sí y no ¿Recuerdas a tu tía Ming?"- rodeé los ojos.

-"¿Cómo olvidarla? Es la hermana de la madre de Meiling ¿no?"- mi madre asintió y puso cara de pena-"¿Qué con ella? ¿Salió mal su última cirugía y su nariz quedó chueca?"- dije con burla.

-"¡Shaoran!"- gritaron mi madre y Sakura al uní sonido, sólo que Sakura lo acompaño con un pequeño golpe con su palma en mi pierna. Yo sonreí.

-"¿Qué?"- dije inocentemente.

-"Shaoran no debes hablar así de las personas"- me regañó mi esposa.

-"Oh… pero yo hablaba de la arpía de mi tía… técnicamente no es una persona"-

-"¡Shaoran!"- me reí.

-"No hables así. Tu tía en este momento se encuentra algo grave y me temo que tengo ir con ella a acompañarla"-

-"Ah"-

Suspiré.

-"¿Qué tiene la Señora?"- preguntó amablemente Sakura.

-"En realidad no lo sé"- puso cara de contrariedad-"sólo me habló desde Francia para decirme que estaba en el hospital"-

-"Oh, pobre"- se lamentó Sakura. Rolé los ojos, estaba completamente seguro que era por una nariz chueca.

-"Tengo que irme a Francia, Meiling viene conmigo"-

Y de repente la idea de que mi madre saliera del país era muy atractiva. Así Sakura no tendría necesidad de fingir nada. Mi madre no iría a nuestra casa ni Meiling, qué era la más chismosa y la más incontrolable. Mis hermanas, no.

Sonreí con maldad.

Mi madre y mi prima –chismosa- fuera, era muy, muy bueno.

-"De verdad lo siento"- dije con simpatía hacia mi tía-"No te preocupes madre, tus ocupaciones aquí en China estarán cubiertas con mis hermanas. Meiling tampoco debería preocuparse. Lo importante es tía Ming"- mi madre y Sakura me sonrieron con ternura.

-"Oh, Shaoran"- Sakura me tomó la mano y me la apretó suavemente.

-"Ese en mi Xiaolang"- dijo mi madre con ternura.

-"¿Cuándo te vas?"- pregunté conteniendo mi emoción.

-"Mañana mismo"- mi madre suspiró.

-"No te preocupes todo estará bien"- le susurré a mi madre cuando nos despedíamos de ella.

-"Cuida bien de tu esposa y de tu hijo"- tomé a Sakura de la mano y se la besé.

-"Siempre madre"-

Nos despedimos y subimos a la limosina. Sakura iba en silencio al igual que yo. Ya tenía en mi cabeza como mantener a mis hermanas fuera. Dos de ellas se ocuparían de las responsabilidades de mi madre mientras mandaba a mis cuñados, de las otras dos, a que atendieran asuntos fuera. Y los irían rotando.

Para que nadie se aburriera.

Podía hacer eso por casi ocho meses. Y si mi madre y Meiling querían regresar antes, algo se me ocurriría.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que Sakura estuviera cómoda y no tuviera que hacer tanto show y sobre todo mantener el secreto.

Sentí a Sakura moverse a mi lado y recostarse contra mí. Sonreí pasándole un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndola más a mí.

-"Fuiste muy tierno y considerado con lo de tu tía Ming"-susurró.

Yo siempre soy considerado.

-"La familia, es la familia"- puso un beso en mi pecho y se acomodó. No tardaría en quedarse dormida.

Con mi mano acaricié su cabellera, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su aroma y suavidad.

------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"¡Por los dioses!"- exclamé-"¿No pudiste comprar una casa más chica? ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a limpiar?"- agregué con dramatización.

Se rió.

-"Ya vivía aquí"- alcé una ceja-"desde que me fui de mi casa he vivido aquí"-

-"Oh"-

Estábamos en el recibidor de mi casa nueva. Era enorme. Enfrente de mí se encontraban unas hermosas y enormes escaleras.

Le sonreí a Shaoran.

Comencé a caminar para conocer mi nuevo hogar. Era muy bello. Al lado derecho se encontraba un gran comedor. A mi izquierda una acogedora sala con chimenea. En el fondo de la sala había una puerta de madera corrediza, corrí a abrirla. Era una gran biblioteca.

-"Wow"-

-"¿Te gusta?"- me sobresalté. Shaoran se encontraba atrás de mí.

-"Sí, mucho"- sonrió. Tomó mi mano y me jaló para regresar al recibidor. Ahí se encontraba una ancianita.

La misma que estaba en la casa de los Li.

-"Bienvenidos, señores"- hizo una reverencia.

-"Ailina"- nombró Shaoran.

-"Ya están listas las habitaciones señor y sus maletas ya están ahí. También las cosas que llegaron de Japón"- mi esposo asintió.

-"Ven"- me dijo-"vamos… tienes que acomodarte, ya después verás el resto de la casa"- asentí y los seguí a las escaleras.

Llegamos el primer piso y aún había escaleras para otro. Seguimos por el pasillo hasta el final había una puerta blanca. Shaoran la abrió y entramos a la más hermosa de las habitaciones que hubiera visto.

Era enorme. Con ventanales por toda la habitación. La cama matrimonial se encontraba en medio de la habitación, en el centro. Entre emocionada. Era de tonos blancos y verdes esmeraldas. Las paredes eran blancas y las cortinas de seda transparente de color verde, al igual que los espumosos edredones. Los cojines y almohadas eran de un tono más obscuro que los cobertores.

A poca distancia de la puerta se encontraba otras dos. Corrí hacia ellas. La primera daba hacia un gran baño con azulejos blancos y adornos verdes. Una gran tina. La segunda puerta daba al más increíble ropero. Ya estaba lleno de ropa pero había mucho espacio. Mucho.

Wow.

-"Qué linda habitación, Shaoran ¿Es la tuya, verdad?"- pregunté cuando salí del ropero.

-"¿Por qué supones eso?"- me preguntó con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa picara.

-"Por el verde"- se limito a sonreír.

-"Pues…"- se rascó la nuca-"era mía"-

-"¿Cómo que era tuya?"-

-"Pues sí. Es la habitación principal de la casa, ahora es tuya"-

-"No puedo aceptarla, dame cualquier otra habitación"- negué, estaba diciendo puras tonterías.

-"Es tu casa, Sakura. Todo lo que está aquí es tuyo. Es justo que te quedes con esta habitación. Además no aceptaré un no. Es tuya"- me mordí la lengua para no replicar.

-"¿Tu donde dormirás?"- con todo el esfuerzo del mundo mi pregunta no fue "Ey ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?"

-"En la habitación de al lado"- sonrió-"sólo que mi ropa aún estará aquí, el ropero no es tan grande como esta"-

-"No te preocupes"- de todos modos no tenía mucha ropa.

-"De acuerdo, te dejo para que arregles tu ropa"- entonces reparé en varias cajas que había en un rincón de la habitación. Asentí y observé cómo salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Suspiré, me fui a sentar en la cama a observar por segunda vez la habitación.

Ya no era tan magnífica.

-----------------------

Me encontraba dentro del armario, sentada en el piso. Estaba tratando de acomodar mi ropa en lo que no sirve, lo que podría servir y lo que sí servía. No había notado cuanta porquería tenía. Mi papá y Tomoyo me ayudaron a guardar todas mis cosas. Todas. Ni cuenta me había dado de lo que se había guardado y lo que no.

Pura porquería.

No sabía que tenía una pijama de ositos –bueno tenía muchas- pero esta tenía dos horribles manchas en el pantalón, de quién sabe qué cosa, y con un montón de agujeros ¿Por qué no la tiré?

También tenía un tenis sin suela y el otro estaba descolorido. Unos cuantos calcetines sin par y un brasier sin varillas.

Suspiré.

Si antes pensaba que tenía muy poca ropa… ahora cada vez sería menos.

Llevaba tres horas en esta habitación y no había vuelto a ver a Shaoran. Quería volver a verlo.

_Patético._

Estuve por más tiempo tirando más ropa, no había acabado de acomodar, pero al menos ya sabía lo que servía y lo que no. Salí del armario harta. Quería un baño y tenía hambre. Vi la puerta del cuarto con aire soñador, regresé mi vista hacia la puerta del baño… igual con aire soñador ¿Baño? ¿Comida?

Comida.

--------------------------

Shaoran POV

Colgué el teléfono. Suiyei me acaba de recordar de la junta de la próxima semana y de los pendientes que había. Llevaba tres días, incluyendo este, en que no iba a la oficina. No había descuidado nada, claro, pero no había ido. Hace mucho que no faltaba tanto a la oficina.

Ya estábamos aquí, en nuestra casa.

Suspiré.

Recargué mi cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y pasé mi mano por mi cara y mis cabellos. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Tal vez debería de tomar unas vacaciones. Desde que tomé la presidencia y el control de todo lo relacionado a las cosas Li –como yo las llamaba- no había descansado nada y ni siquiera había notado que lo necesitaba.

Es como si estuviera en una constante lucha en la que no había un alto, era algo que seguía y seguía pero cuando parabas un instante –estos tres días por ejemplo- te dabas cuenta de que no podías luchar más.

No podía luchar más.

Al menos por el momento.

Salí directo a la cocina, necesitaba un café. Mi cabeza me estaba matando. Me llevé una mano al puente de mi nariz y lo apreté un poco. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso. Tal vez una semana hasta que llegaran los miembros del nuevo contrato. Tenía ocho días hasta que llegaran y ya estaba todo listo. No creía que pasará algo que necesitará mis veinticuatro horas del día.

Al acercarme a la cocina escuche a alguien cantando. Bueno… gritando a viva voz.

Me detuve en la puerta y sonreí. Sakura se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo algo, pero traía unos pantaloncillos pequeños, muy pequeños que dejaban ver sus grandiosas piernas. Una camiseta pareciera que muchas tallas más grandes y de color azul deslavado, y un moño totalmente raro en la cabeza. Parecía una palmera. También bailaba y daba vueltas con una espátula en mano.

-"¡Shaoran!"- sonreí al momento que ella volteó. Se sonrojaba adorablemente.

-"¿Sí?"- pregunté mientras entraba a la cocina.

-"¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?!"-

-"No mucho"- hizo una mueca-"de verdad, acabo de llegar"- aseguré.

-"Hum"- sonrió-"¿Quieres algo de comer? Estoy haciendo algo de carne con verduras"- asentí.

Sonrió y regreso a su labor. Me acerqué más y vi que estaba en la estufa mezclando cosas. Me senté en el desayunador y la observé trabajar. Ya no tarareaba, pero parecía que la canción la tenía en la cabeza porque movía las caderas y la cabeza.

-"He estado pensando…"- comencé.

-"¡Vaya, eso es bueno!"- se burló ella mientras me miraba y me sacaba la lengua.

-"Sí, bastante"- concedí y sonreí-"como decía… necesito unas vacaciones"-

-"Creo que sí"- dijo ella mientras ponía la comida en dos platos. Volteó y sonrió. Camino hasta mi me dio mi plato y yo la ayude a subir al desayunador. La tomé de las caderas y la senté a lado mío-"gracias"-

-"De nada"- tomé mi plato-"¿Por qué crees que necesito vacaciones? Aunque yo también lo creo"- llevé un pedazo de carne a mi boca.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

-"¿Te gustó?"- la miré, tenía la mirada expectante.

-"Esta delicioso"- y lo estaba. Riquísimo-"¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?"- se rió angelicalmente.

-"Nunca"- alcé una ceja-"solo sé hacer esto"- me reuní a sus risas-"ah… también ya sé hacer un pastel sin que sepa a otro sabor... aunque eso no garantiza que sepa bien"- reímos más fuerte ante los recuerdos.

-"Creo… que deberías tomar unas vacaciones porque no te ves muy bien"- alzó su mano y tocó mi cara tiernamente, paso sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos-"desde hoy en la mañana que tienes estas manchas moradas… y los ojos rojos"-

-"Sí… me duele la cabeza"- admití.

-"Oh"- dijo con lamento, sonreí.

-"Pero ya pasará"- hice un gesto para quitarle importancia-"¿Y qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?"- seguí comiendo.

-"Estuve vaciando las cajas que llegaron de Japón. Mi papá y Tomoyo me ayudaron a meter cuanta cosa encontramos en mi habitación… muchas cosas eran basura"- sonreí-"así que he reducido mi guardarropa a la mitad"-

-"Sí quieres podemos ir de compras"- sugerí.

-"¿De compras?"- asentí-"¿Qué quieres comprar?"- reí.

-"Yo no. Tú"- y la señale con mi tenedor, sentí una punzada en la cabeza. Contuve una mueca.

-"¿Yo?"-

-"Sí, para llenar ese guardarropa"- negó-"¿Por qué no?"- la punzada se hizo más intensa.

-"No necesito ropa nueva, no necesito nada"- fruncí el entrecejo.

-"¿Lo dices porque no quieres que gaste dinero en ti?"-asintió-"que estúpido es eso"- gruñí.

-"¡Oye, no me hables así!"- reclamó.

-"¿Cómo quieres que te hable si no entiendes?"-pregunté enojado. Cerré los ojos un momento.

-"¡No es eso!"-

-"¡¿Qué es?!"-

-"¡Es tu dinero Shaoran… es tuyo!"- dijo fervientemente.

Con un demonio.

-"Pero dices puras sandeces… MI dinero es TU dinero… ¿Qué tiene que no lo quieres? ¿Eh? ¡Maldición Sakura!… ¡Deberías dejar de discutir sobre el tema!"- deje mi plato a un lado. Me bajé del desayunador y fui al refrigerador por una botella de agua.

Mi dolor de cabeza crecía y crecía.

Bebí un litro de agua helada de momento. Me volví a apretar el puente de mi nariz.

Oí un sollozo.

Volteé rápidamente y deseé patearme ahí mismo.

Sakura tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos.

Me sentí una mierda.

Una mierda con dolor de cabeza.

Me acerqué apresurado a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, no se opuso. Escondió su cara en mi pecho, mientras que con sus manos arrugaba mi camisa.

-"N-o no e-r-es tú"- dijo entrecortadamente, le acaricié la espalda para tranquilizarla. Poco a poco dejé de llorar y se convirtió en un pequeño sollozo-"no quiero que pienses cosas de mi… por eso no quiero tu dinero… además pagaste la deuda de mi papá eso es más de lo que puedo pedir. No quiero que pienses que acepté esto por tu dinero…"-

Vaya… si me quería hacer sentir peor.

Lo logró.

-"Discúlpame, princesa"- susurré y la apreté más fuerte-"este dolor de cabeza me está matando y me estoy desquitando contigo. El que está mal aquí, soy yo. No debí de gritarte ni decirte todas esas cosas. Discúlpame, pequeña. Por favor"- negó.

-"Esto te va a costar caro"- dijo aún contra mi pecho y con la voz algo entrecortada, pero dejo de sollozar completamente.

-"Ponle precio. Cualquier cosa"- levantó su mirada roja y con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

-"Quiero un helado"- reí. Pasé mis manos por sus mejillas limpiando cada resto de lágrimas.

-"¿De qué sabor?"- pregunté sonriendo tiernamente.

-"De muchos sabores. Y quiero ir al parque"- asentí sonriendo-"pero primero…"- me empujó levemente. Me tendió las manos para que la bajara. Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la sala. Se sentó de lado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

-"Acuéstate"- así lo hice.

Me recosté a lo largo del sofá y mi cabeza quedo recostada en sus piernas.

-"Cierra los ojos"- y de nuevo lo hice.

Sentí sus dedos fríos sobres mis sienes, masajeando. Daba pequeños círculos, suavemente.

Círculo… círculo… círculo.

Las punzadas fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

¿Sería muy abusivo no decirle que ya no me dolía la cabeza?

Nah.

Estuvo un rato así. No sé cuánto tiempo. Cada vez me sentía mejor y además estaba más relajado. Definitivamente tomaría unas vacaciones y las pasaría aquí en mi casa. Haría cosas con Sakura. Podríamos comprar cosas que a ella le gustaran para la casa o para su habitación. No sé si no se había dado cuenta o no lo había querido decir pero mi habitación era masculina.

Tal vez no había muchas cosas… pero yo la veía masculina. Y ella no se había quejado.

Aunque también debe de ayudar a que ahora está de blanco y no un verde obscuro.

Seh muy predecible.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- abrí los ojos lentamente.

-"Sí, gracias"- sonrió-"eres buena…la mejor"- rió y se inclinó para besar mi labios. Era un beso simple pero yo no pensaba dejarlo así.

Tomé entre mis dientes su labio inferior impidiendo que se levantara. Deslicé mi mano para su cuello y atraerla más hacía mi. Sus manos me acariciaban lentamente el cuello. Acaricié su boca con mis labios suavemente y me adentré en ella como si estuviera sediento y ella fuera lo único para beber.

La única droga.

La única adicción.

_Mi adicción. _

-"Esto es mejor que cualquier masaje"- dije sonriendo cuando necesitábamos aire y nos separamos. Rió y me acarició la mejilla.

-"Aún me debes un helado"-

Definitivamente las vacaciones eran la mejor opción.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura POV

¿Por qué lo había besado?

No estaba segura.

Mi racionalidad no funcionaba si de Shaoran se trataba.

¿Por qué había llorado como Magdalena cuando me gritó?

Tampoco lo sabía.

Mi sensibilidad se exponenciaba cuando se trataba de él.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, sólo concentrarme en la mágica situación que fue aquella la del beso y la casi pelea.

De locos ¿no?

Ahorra estaba en mi habitación buscando algo lindo que ponerme. Iríamos al parque. A comer helado.

Yummi.

Shaoran estaba hablando por teléfono. Me dijo que le iba a comunicar a Suiyei que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones, según de una semana. Para mi esas no eran vacaciones, es muy poco tiempo, pero él dice que le sabrán a gloria.

Encontré un bonito vestido veraniego de color verde. A Shaoran le gustaría.

Por lo verde.

Me puse unas zapatillas del mismo color y dejé mi pelo suelto. La ducha me había sentado genial y ahora necesitaba secarlo. Pero que mejor que al natural.

Salí de mi habitación y seguí por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Shaoran estaba, ahí, al pie de las escaleras, esperándome.

Sonreí.

Él sonrió.

Bajé apresuradamente. En el último escalón me detuve y él me tomó de la cintura y me plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

Creo que habíamos llegado al acuerdo mudo de besarnos cuando quisiéramos y no estaba nada mal.

Y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-"¿Vamos?"- asentí sonriendo. Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la casa. Anduvimos por la vereda del patio hasta llegar a las grandes rejas negras de la entrada, al llegar se abrieron. Shaoran hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia una cabina que estaba de lado derecho de la reja. No la había visto cuando entramos.

-"Buenas Tardes, Señores Li"- dijo un señor asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-"Buenas tardes"- contesté.

-"Buenas tardes. No tardamos vamos a ir al parque"-

-"Sí, señor"-

Caminamos en silencio. Yo admiraba el lugar. Era muy tranquilo y se respiraba mucha pureza. Estábamos a una hora del centro de Hong Kong, que era donde estaban las instalaciones de las oficinas de Li Corp. Era todo muy diferente de aquí a allá. Era residencial, había casas muy grandes como la nuestra y otras muchísimo más grandes.

Aunque según Shaoran nuestra casa no era grande.

Entiéndanme, siempre viví en mi casita amarrilla donde sólo cabíamos mi papá, mi hermano y yo. Conforme fuimos creciendo el espacio se hizo más y más reducido. Pero Shaoran que creció en semejante mansión como es la de los Li. No había comparación.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a un hermoso parque. Era muy bonito y no muy grande, lo que me agradaba más. Había unos juegos para niños, pero ya no había ni un niño. Era algo tarde. El cielo había tomado tonos anaranjados con algunas nubes adornándolo.

Suspiré.

-"Mira, ahí está la heladería"- señalo un pequeño local, muy acogedor.

-"Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean?"- preguntó un amable señor. Se parecía a Wei… al que por cierto no he visto.

-"Yo quiero un helado doble de chocolate ¿Qué quieres, preciosa?"- me acerqué a donde estaban exhibiéndose los sabores de helados.

Vaya había muchos.

Hum.

De chocolate no, porque Shaoran ya había pedido y le podía pedir.

Vainilla parecía algo tan común…

Fresa, cereza, crema con chispas de colores...

¿Me vería muy infantil si pido ese de chispas de colores?

-"Hum… quiero uno doble de… este con chispas de colores"- sonreí. El señor asintió sonriendo.

-"Aquí tienen su pedido"- tomé mi helado y lo saboreé como niña pequeña. Esta riquísimo.

Anduvimos caminando por el parque comiendo helados. En medio del parque había un pequeño lago. Más pequeño que el del templo Tsukimine. Nos detuvimos a contemplarlo.

-"¿Ya he conseguido tu perdón?"- los dos teníamos los brazos recargados en el barandal y estábamos levemente inclinados, podía observar algunos peces. Ladeé el rostro un poco para observarlo me veía seriamente.

-"Hum… no sé"- sonreí.

-"Te compré el helado y visitamos el parque ¿No recuerdo otra cosa del trato?"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Ah sólo lo hiciste por compromiso…"- sus carcajadas se escucharon fuertemente.

-"Sí"- fruncí el ceño-"pero…"- me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, en un movimiento tan rápido que no lo vi venir. Me recargó sobre el barandal y ejercía una barrera con su cuerpo… tan pegado al mío.

Mis manos estaban en su pecho, palpando los músculos debajo de la delgada playera que traía.

-"Esto puede ser un perdón mucho más efectivo"- dijo en medio de pequeños besos que repartía por toda mi cara.

Suspiré.

_Puede._

Sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas ahí donde sus labios se posaban. En mi frente, en mis mejillas, en mis ojos, en mi nariz… comenzó a jugar con mis labios que ansiaban un toqué más intenso. Peor no él… recorría mi boca con la suya…

Arrugué su playera entre mis manos acercándolo más y me paré de puntitas para tener más contacto con su boca… que quitó.

Gemí.

-"Dime que me perdonas"-

-"No seas cruel"- volví acercarme pero volvió a alejarse. Lo escuché reírse.

Maldito buen besador.

-"Perdóname"-

-"Sí… bésame"- me levanté de nuevo pero esta vez no se alejó. Con mi boca pegada a la suya moviéndose al ritmo que él dictaba, buscando saborearlo. Era tan tierno a veces. Simplemente me aferraba de la cintura y poco a poco me elevaba para estar a su altura y tuviéramos más comodidad

-"Creo que estoy perdonado"- dijo cuando nos separamos a buscar un poco de aire.

-"No, aún no"- sonrió y volvimos a besarnos.

Y sí, el helado de chocolate también estaba bueno.

-----------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Fue maravilloso nuestro paseo por el parque, desde el helado, el lago… Sakura…

Suspiré.

Ahora me encontraba en mi nueva habitación, no era ni tan grande como la que era mía ni me sentía tan cómodo.

Antes de salir al parque hablé con Suiyei y le indiqué que tomaría una vacaciones y que estaría de regresó para cerrar el contrato. Suiyei era my eficiente. Me dijo que ya tenía todo listo para el contrato y que algunas cosas se podrían retrasar una semana, las cosas que ella no pudiera hacer o firmar. Me quedaría más tranquilo si Eriol estuviera aquí para quedarse al frente de las empresas.

Pensándolo bien… no. Que no regresé.

No estoy listo ni para sus bromas… ni sermones.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación. Era increíble cómo podían cambiar las cosas tan drásticamente, en la tarde, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era muy bueno, ahora una tormenta arrasaba.

Volteé a ver el reloj en la mesita de noche… 12 am. Increíble… de vacaciones y no podía dormir. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Tal vez un vaso de leche caliente sirviera para dormir… o una copa de Whisky. Los pasillos se iluminaban de vez en cuanto por los rayos, se veía medio tétrico. Seguí mis pasos hacia la cocina, entré tomé un vaso y fui por hielos. Abrí la puerta del refrigerador cuando escuché un sollozo. Volteé rápidamente y escudriñe la habitación. No veía nada.

Un rayo lo ilumino todo por unos segundos… lo suficiente para ver una figura acurrucada debajo de una mesa pegada a la pared.

La figura lloraba.

-"¿Sakura?"- me acerqué rápidamente, me agaché para quedar a la altura de ella. Estaba acurrucada contra la pared, tenía abrazadas las rodillas y su cabeza estaba escondida en ellas y negaba una y otra vez.

-"Por favor… señor fantasma… no me llevé…"- me mordí el labio para no reírme-"soy una niña buena… no me coma"-

-"Sakura, soy yo"-ella abrió sus ojos llorosos.

-"¡Oh, Shaoran!"- se lanzó en mi brazos, rodeó mi cuello con los suyos y se apretó contra mí.

Quedé sentado porque no esperaba que se lanzara así y yo estaba en cuclillas. Ella quedó en mi regazo como una niña con su cara escondida en mi pecho.

La acuné mientras escuchaba sus llorosos.

-"Ya, Sakura"- me apretó más fuerte-"¿Qué hacías ahí?"-

-"No podía dormir"- dijo después que respiro unas cuantas veces-"y bajé por un vaso de leche caliente"- vaya la misma idea.

-"Para dormir"- afirmé.

-"Sí… pero entonces… empezaron los rayos… y todo se veía muy tétrico…"- sonreí.

-"Y te asustaste"- movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-"Me metí debajo de la mesa… no me atrevía a regresar a mi habitación… cuando…"-

-"Llegó el fantasma"- dije riendo.

-"¡Oye!"- levantó su cara, tenía el ceño fruncido… por lo poco que veía… y me pegó en el pecho-"no es gracioso"- regaño.

Oh, claro que sí.

Otra trueno ilumino la cocina y Sakura volvió a aferrase a mí. Con un poco de esfuerzo me levanté del piso llevándola conmigo.

-"Te llevaré a tu habitación"- la cargué por las escaleras, por los pasillos. Su habitación tenía la puerta abierta, entré y la deposité en la cama-"Listo"- me levanté y deposité un beso en su cabeza.

-"¿Shaoran?"- me llamó cuando yo ya estaba por cruzar la puerta.

-"Dime"-

-"Hum… eh… ¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo?"-

¿Me importaba?

¡Qué pregunta!

Regresé sobre mis pasos para meterme en la cama con ella, se acurrucó contra mí. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la apreté.

-"Gracias"-

-"Cuando quieras, preciosa"-

No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida, su respiración se volvió cada vez más lenta. No recordaba lo miedosa que era Sakura. Siempre le tuvo miedo a las cosas sobrenaturales, que seguramente existían pero no tenía porque ser malignos, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Como la obscuridad.

Me contaba que de niña su hermano siempre le decía que había cosas ahí que ella no podía ver ¿Díganme si no es tonto? Eso no les dices a las niñas de cinco años.

Miré alrededor como pude. Esta habitación si me gustaba. Más esta cama. Tenía cinco días de vacaciones, cinco días para pasarlos aquí con Sakura.

Haría que me aceptara en esta cama siempre.

-------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Desperté lentamente de mi sueño. Pestañeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, traté de moverme pero no podía… alguien me tenía sujeta por la cintura…

Hum…

Esto ya me había pasado.

Enfoqué a mi opresor. Su melena castaña caía graciosamente en su frente, con unos mechones tapando sus ojos. Su expresión era tranquila al igual que su respiración. Ayer no había notado que no traía nada que tapara su pecho…

Oh… tenía un pecho magnifico…

Sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban de manera que me hacían sentir segura… Mis manos estaban en su pecho, casualmente claro, así que con un dedo comencé a trazar círculos y formas irregulares en él… también marcaba cada musculo que estaba a mi alcancé… no era mucho… el me seguía sujetando fuertemente…

Me alegraba que ayer me lo hubiera encontrado en la cocina… fue estúpido de mi parte salir de aquí sabiendo que no soportaría volver… pase por su puerta pero no creía buena idea despertarlo. Por la tarde había tenido dolor de cabeza y se veía tan cansado, que no lo quise molestar y me fui directo a la cocina.

Tonta.

-"No hagas eso"- levanté mi vista ante la voz ronca que me sobresalto.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunté inocentemente. Abrió sus ojos almendrados… aunque ahora tenía oro fundido que se me hacía conocido.

Oh… que lindos ojos…

-"Esto"- dijo al momento que tomaba mi mano que dibujaba círculos-"me está volviendo loco"-

-"Oh"-

Así que por eso se me hacía conocido el cambio de color de sus ojos. Me sonrojé de inmediato.

-"Disculpa"- dije tímida, sonrió pícaramente. En un movimiento me encontraba debajo de su cuerpo. Jadeé.

-"Sería justo que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo ¿No?"-

-"Sí"- apreté con fuerza mi boca. Yo y mi inconsciente. Al parecer éramos totalmente dos personas diferentes porque YO NO HABIA DICHO ESO.

Las fuertes carcajadas de Shaoran me estremecieron. Estaba debajo de su cuerpo y el tiembla así como si no fuera la gran cosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba en el mío y ahora era más consiente que antes lo pegados que estábamos. Cada parte de _mi_ se rozo con cada parte de _él_. Gemí sin poder evitarlo y cerré los ojos por la vergüenza.

Shaoran dejo de reírse.

-"Vaya… me encanta esa expresión tuya"- susurró. Abrí los ojos lentamente-"y más… si soy yo el que la causa"-

Sus labios se unieron a los míos en un parpadeo. El tiempo se detuvo y toda mi atención estaba concentrada en él.

Sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos… su brazo rodeando mi cintura… el otro subiendo lentamente por mi pierna… sus cabellos entre mis dedos…

Él.

-"Señora ¿Esta despierta?"- la voz de Ailina nos sacó de transe. Bufé y dirigí mi mirada a la puerta.

-"¿Si no contesto se irá?"- pregunté con voz trémula. Su risa me obligo a mirarlo.

-"Quién sabe"- dijo mientras empezaba un sendero de besos desde mi boca hasta el cuello-"puedes intentarlo y a ver qué pasa"- decidí que tenía razón.

De nuevo me encerré en mi mundo en el que no existía nadie más… solté una risa cuando Shaoran me mordió el cuello.

-"¿Señora?"-

Bufé.

-"Ya sabe que estás aquí… ¿Para qué te ríes?"- lo miré y estaba de lo más divertido. Alcé una ceja.

-"Fue tu culpa"- susurré… aunque no sirviera de nada. Fruncí el ceño y lo señale acusador.

-"¿Mí culpa?"- preguntó con aire inocentón.

-"Sabes perfectamente donde tengo cosquillas… ¿Qué no? Como si no me conocieras"- sonrió descaradamente.

No lo vi venir. Solté un gemido cuando su mano se puso ahí en una parte específica de mi muslo.

-"Sí, tienes razón… te conozco muy bien"-

¿Era justo?

No.

Y aún así me encantaba.

------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

No sabía que había pasado hoy en la mañana…

Bueno… sabía qué no paso…

Pero me intrigaba cómo había llegado a esa situación…

Era obvio que no le molestaba –y menos a mi- los besos y muestras de cariño, las palabras bonitas y esas cosas. En la casa de mi madre descubrí su deseo por mí y mi deseo por ella. Y no era nada malo… estábamos casados, no debería haber algún problema ¿Verdad?

Además entre dos personas que se desean debería de haber algo que haga fluir el deseo y sobre todo complacerlo. Y lo único que se me ocurre es _poseyéndola._

Los besos ayudan, sí, pero no lo suficiente. Y este calor… ok… calentura ya no la soportaba. Y podría asegurar que ella tampoco.

Tal vez después de _eso _podría averiguar que eran todos estos sentimientos concentrados en mi interior que peleaban por estallar sin poder hacerlo. Tantas sensaciones juntas no eran buenas para mí. Porque no las entendía.

Nunca había sentido esta gama de emociones… nunca. Y todas ellas necesitaban al que las catalizara y la única que podría hacer eso era Sakura, dado que todas estas cosas las empecé a sentir cuando la volví a ver.

Era la culpable.

Y era capaz de proveer el método y -sobre todo-la _solución. _

Sonreí cuando la vi entrar en mi estudio. Traía una bandeja consigo pero lo más importante era el increíble vestido que le sentaba tan bien.

-"Hola"- saludé.

-"Hola, pensé que quizás querrías algo"- levantó un poco la bandeja que traía. Unas pequeñas tasas con unas galletitas.

-"Espero que eso lo haya hecho Ailina"- dije con algo de dramatismo, sonrió con ganas.

-"Si las hizo ella"- las dejo en el escritorio-"no puedo creer que estés de vacaciones y sigas trabajando"- hizo una mueca al ver los papeles desperdigados.

-"No son cosas del trabajo"- busqué entre ellos y encontré el que me interesaba-"he estado buscando cosas que hacer"- sonreí entre dientes-"hoy en la mañana me puse a pensar que podríamos hacer en esta semana que tengo libre y descubrí… que no tenía la menor idea de adonde llevarte"- reí.

Se acercó más y paso una de sus manos por mis cabellos. Me sonrió.

-"Podemos ir adonde acostumbras ir"-

-"Cariño, la oficina no está en nuestros planes"- arrugó la frente.

-"¿No ibas a otros lugares? "- levanté una ceja, creo que los bares y antros no era una buena idea.

-"No, a ningún lado"- se rió de mí. Quitó algunos papeles del escritorio y se sentó ahí donde había despejado. Posé mi mano en su rodilla.

-"¿Qué tienes planeado?"-

Sonreí.

La pasaríamos genial.

Porque tenía _muchas cosas_ planeadas.

-------------------------

Sakura POV

Sentí el agua deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Suspiré recordado… habían sido cuatro días geniales.

Shaoran si planeaba bien las cosas.

Fuimos al parque de diversiones, a muchos templos, desayunamos, comimos y cenamos en lugares diferentes por toda la ciudad. La cena de ayer había sido la mejor. En ese lugar tan intimo, con la música… las velas…

Lindo.

Comimos mucho helado, en cada heladería por la que pasábamos nos deteníamos a probarlo. Tenías por el momento cinco en el top y dos favoritas. Caminamos por la ciudad, por los mercados de artesanías (en donde compre un montón de cosas que no sirven para nada), fuimos a los centros comerciales a comprar cosas para la casa, cosas que a mí me gustaran, al igual compré tanta cosa. También me compre algo de ropa. No mucha la verdad. Pero Shaoran sí compro unos suéteres que se le veían…

_Uy_

Hicimos muchas cosas… muchas… tanto que parecíamos un matrimonio de verdad. No besábamos aquí y allá… aunque no habíamos llegado a mucho más… cada vez que llegábamos a casa, estábamos tan cansados que nada había pasado.

Y deseaba que pasara algo.

Quería deshacerme del revoltijo de emociones apretujadas en mi pecho y cada vez que nos besábamos sentía como si todo estuviera en calma. Mucha calma… se siente como el mar después de una gran tormenta. Y tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de él.

Cerré la llave del agua pero me quedé unos momentos ahí, quieta, después de un momento corrí la cortina y salí para tomar la toalla que estaba a unos pasos de mí. Cuando la puerta se abrió.

----------------------------------

Shaoran POV

El día de hoy habíamos decidido no salir a ningún lado. Al menos no hasta la noche donde tenía reservación en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y más románticos –según mis fuentes- de Hong Kong.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras para darme un baño. Me dirigí por costumbre a mi habitación, dado que seguía durmiendo ahí y las últimas veces me había bañado ahí.

Entré, me deshice de mis tenis y me quite la playera. Abrí la puerta del baño y quedé totalmente… idiota.

-"¡Shaoran!"- gritó.

Su voz era lo último a lo que le estaba prestando atención. Miles de gotas se resbalaban por su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo. Caían del cabello, recorrían sus pechos, bajaban por su abdomen y recorrían sus piernas.

Gloriosos cuerpo.

Y quería que fuera mío.

No soporté más… acorte las distancia tan rápido como pude y la estreche en mis brazos. Gimió por la sorpresa. Y yo gemí al sentir sus pechos contra el mío.

-"Ya no lo soporto"- dije en un ronco susurro. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó mientras miraba su cara. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus labios entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas, sus hermosos ojos… Recorrió su labio inferior con su lengua en un intento de humectarla…

_Provocarme. _

-"Esto"- dije al momento en que juntaba mis labios con los suyos en un intento de hacer que mi bestia interna dejara de rugir y reclamarla. Bebí de sus labios tanto como pude. No separamos para tomar un poco de aire… y la volví a besar. No tardo en rodearme el cuello con los brazos y levantarse en puntitas para estar más a mi altura. La tomé de la cintura y la levanté. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y si aún tenía algo de autocontrol se esfumó tan sólo con tenerla así para mí.

Me dirigí a la habitación y la acosté contra la cama. No la deje de besar en ningún momento, sus labios tibios, dulces y suaves se amoldaban de manera tan increíble a los míos. Encajaban. Se pertenecían.

Ella me pertenecía.

Mis manos recorrieron con avidez sus piernas y mi boca acariciaba la suya con pasión y hambre. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda mandando escalofríos a mi _parte central_. Dejé un momento su boca para bajar por su cuello y entretenme ahí por un rato, soltó una risita que fue seguida de un gemido al morder su lóbulo.

-"Sigues siendo igual de deliciosa"- le susurré. Ladeó el rostro para mirarme.

-"Deberíamos probar si tu sabor ha cambiado"- era una invitación con toda regla. Gemí y me estremecí por la expectación.

Pero algo tiene que salir mal.

-"Señor ¿Está ahí?"- los dos bufamos.

-"No le contestes"- dijo ella muestras me mordía la barbilla. Era muy tentador.

-"Señor, es Wei. Le habla por teléfono"- por reacción estiré el brazo por encima de nosotros y tomé el teléfono que estaba en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

-"Ash"-se quejó Sakura.

-"Wei"-

-"Señor… ha habido complicaciones, hay peligro… estamos en el hospital"-

Me quedé congelado.

No, por favor.

No, _mi bebé no._

-----------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cómo están? Aqui está otro capítulo....

Gracias a todas las personas que me leen. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Gracias a: Beautfly92, Maring, LMUNdine, Petu93, Reiko-01, darkmaho, (sipi es obvio), Nanita09 (oh sí exaspera), Amatista1986, Ifanycka (bienvenida a mis locuras), oOSakuritah-LiOo (bienvenida, como dije, a mis locuras), Beatriz Ventura (mellizos... muy buena), Almu24 (yo también quiero uno), chifuni-chan, Hik-chan (yo también quiero un esposo así) , lah-pauh, Leoni Tao91, oOGraceO.o...

Jli-Kinoli: es bastante egolatra pero... ¿tiene de donde, no? jajaja no te dije viajada... tal vez un poco... jajaja... ¿acción? Ya habrá... ya hubo... Gracias... espero que te guste este capítulo...

NithaF: qué bueno que te gustó lo del beso... lo hice muchas veces.., hasta me convenció... jejeje... aqui están más escenas de SYS...ohh ya hay problemas...¿podrías ayudar con tu lado sádico contra mis maestros? jajaja

Gracias a todas las personas.... gracias....

espero que les guste...

Nos vemos...

Kary


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

Me quité los guantes y sequé el sudor de mi frente con la palma, suspiré y me detuve a observar mi trabajo. La casa era grande, pero el jardín lo era más, así que tuve oportunidad de plantar infinidad de flores.

No sabía nada de jardinería, pero el esposo de Ailina, Dawei, sí. Él me enseño todo lo que tenía que saber. Cómo es que tenía que plantar cada flor, cómo cada una de ellas necesita diferente espacio y un lugar distinto, cada cuánto hay que regarlas y que el sol les tiene que dar un determinado tiempo, cómo cortarlas y podarlas. He aprendido mucho con él. Lo conocí dos semanas después de haber llegado aquí.

Plantamos flores todo el caminito que iba de la reja de entrada a la casa, el borde de la casa, debajo de las ventanas, en los balcones había unas macetas muy lindas que había comprado no hace mucho, por la piscina…

Sonreí.

Estaban por toda la casa y de todos tipos y colores y tamaños.

-"Señora"- volteé y me fije que Ailina se acercaba con un vaso de agua-"Limonada, señora"-

-"Gracias, Ailina ¿Qué te parece?"- sonrió con cariño.

-"Muy bien, señora. Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo"- sonreí con orgullo-"el señor acaba de llamar"- la miré con una ceja levantada.

-"Ah"- bebí un poco más de limonada.

-"Le manda saludos"- articulé un sonido con mi garganta, me encogí de hombros.

-"¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?"- Ailina me miro con tristeza así que desvié mi mirada.

-"Estoy preparando algo de verduras y carne"- asentí y ella se marcho.

Suspiré tristemente.

Esto había sido así desde hace cinco meses. Shaoran llamaba pero jamás pedía hablar conmigo, ni una sola vez y siempre mandaba saludos.

Estúpidos saludos.

Cerré los ojos recordando con tristeza.

_Me sorprendí tanto de la preocupación y ansiedad que vi en sus ojos en el momento en que levantó el teléfono. No sé qué le dijo Wei. Ni me importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y quitarle ese sufrimiento con mis manos, con mis besos, con mis caricias…_

_En cuanto lo iba a envolver con mis brazos se levantó. _

_-"Lo siento"- dijo al momento en que entraba en el armario. Parpadeé confundida y me incorporé. Entrecerré lo ojos. _

_-"¿Shaoran?"- no contestó. Me levanté y me percaté que aún estaba desnuda y me puse mi bata, previo sonrojo, claro. _

_Salió totalmente apresurado y paso al lado de mi sin siquiera mirarme ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Lo seguí cuando salió de la habitación, vi su espalda. Su pantalón casual y su camisa. _

_¿Por qué se vestía?_

_Ailina nos esperaba abajo en el inició de la escalera. _

_-"Señor, Wei me dejo dicho que estaba listo todo para su viaje"- _

_Oh, iba a viajar._

_Por eso tanto alboroto y prisa. _

_Momento._

_¿Viajar?_

_Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente. _

_No…no… no._

_¡¡NO!!_

_-"¡Shaoran!"- mi gritó lo detuvo y volteó a verme. Abrió los ojos un poco como si le sorprendiera verme ahí parada, en las escaleras y medio desnuda. Se acercó en pasos rápidos subió los escalones que nos separaban y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. _

_-"Lo siento, Sakura"- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue. _

Fue la última vez que lo vi. Ailina me explicó momentos después que su bebé podía estar en peligro dado que su madre estaba delicada y que estaba en el hospital. Wei se encontraba con ella. Por eso no lo había visto desde que vine aquí.

Así que aquí estaba yo en nuestra casa, sola. Mientras él estaba con su mujer y su hijo.

¿Si me sentía miserable?

Sólo un poco.

Era peor en las noches de tormenta.

----------------------------------------

-"¡He acabado!"- grité emocionada. Incluso salté del asiento y di pequeños saltitos alrededor del escritorio.

Acababa de terminar la universidad.

Como no tenía nada que hacer estos cinco meses me la pase estudiando para los exámenes y adelante un año. Así que ya tenía terminada mi Licenciatura sobre historia.

Me sentía muy feliz. Sonreí como tonta y corrí hacia la puerta totalmente ilusionada… me detuve.

No tenía a quien contárselo.

No tenía amigos.

Mi esposo se encontraba con su mujer…

Y no podía ver a mi familia ni a la suya porque estaba embarazada y sería muy raro un vientre plano a los seis meses ¿verdad?

Tal vez podía engordar un poco ¿no?

Nah… no perdería mi figura por él.

Eso no.

Me recargué en la puerta de espalda y mi cabeza golpeó suavemente la puerta. Me sentía tan sola… quería a alguien mi vida…

Quería que él volviera…

Aunque no quisiera verlo…

---------------------------------

_Lo miré vacilante._

_-"No, no y no"- dijo rotundamente mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. _

_-"Pero amor… es sólo un disfraz"- sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo con ojos escrutadores. Sonreí inocentemente. _

_Chasqueó la lengua cuando su vista se puso en mi pecho. _

_-"No"- repitió. _

_Suspiré. _

_Lo mejor hubiera sido que nos viéramos en su casa. Así ya no podría hacer nada con mi vestimenta. Aunque seguía sin entender que tenía de malo._

_-"No vas a salir así"- señaló mi disfraz con su dedo-"cámbiate… ponte cualquier otra cosa"-_

_Sonreí descaradamente. _

_-"¿Cualquier cosa?"- mi voz sonó tan seductora…_

_Tragó en seco. _

_-"Algo que te cubra por completo"- señaló mientras con su mano trataba de subir un poco mi escote. Le pegué en la palma. _

_-"Eres totalmente ridículo"- reclamé. Sí, ridículo… pero se veía tan bien. _

_Se veía para comérselo. _

_Llevaba un esmoquin negro, con camisa blanca, uno de esos moñitos negro y una capa roja. En su cara había un antifaz negro. La ropa le quedaba magnifica, hecha a su medida. Su cabello chocolate alborotado le caía en su frente. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban… bueno… ahora de indignación. _

_-"¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido? En cuanto entraste no has hecho otra cosa que decir que no"- _

_-"¡¿Qué qué tiene de malo?!"- susurró enfadado al momento en que posaba sus manos en mi cintura y lo veía –de nuevo- de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se obscurecieron. _

_Yo no le veía nada de malo. _

_Era un vestido rojo, porque se supone que tenía que combinar con él. Así que escogí el rojo por su capa. Era largo, me cubría totalmente los pies. Ceñido totalmente a mi cuerpo y se sujetaba en mi cuello. De acuerdo… el escote era un poquito más debajo de lo usual en mí. De hecho no solía usar mucho escote… no me sentía a gusto. _

_Pero en cuanto vi el elegante vestido en el aparador, supe que tenía que ser mi disfraz como la esposa del conde Drácula. _

_Y al conde Drácula no le gustaba mi vestido. _

_Que indignación._

_-"Me pase horas arreglándome para que no te guste ¿Sabes?"- dije totalmente indignada de la mirada tan obscura que me daba. Ni siquiera me había dejado bajar las escaleras completamente. Cuando gritó que no podía salir así. Estaba a dos escalones y estaba a su altura. Le fruncí el ceño. _

_-"No es que no me guste"- dijo en un susurró. Mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y volvía a recorrerme de arriba abajo. _

_Oh._

_El entendimiento llegó a mí rápidamente y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Con qué era eso. _

_-"Pero amor… esto me lo puse por ti"-posé mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y las deslicé hasta sus cabellos. Suspiró y enterró su cara en mi pecho. _

_Sentí un escalofrío… agradable. Como siempre que me tocaba. La diferencia era el nivel de estremecimiento. Si me tocaba la mano… era algo pequeño pero energizarte…_

_Ahora… _

_Ya no quería ir tanto a la fiesta. _

_-"Si es para mí… nadie más tendría que verte con él"- susurró aún contra mi… su aliento me hizo gemir de placer. Sentí como sonreía. _

_-"Quedemos hoy en casa"- invitó mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y me apretaba más a él._

_Era demasiado tentadora la invitación. _

_Pero…_

_-"No sé te olvidé que mi papá no debe de tardar en regresar… y mi hermano no creo que le gusté encontrarte cuando regresé mañana en la mañana"- susurré mientras besaba su cabeza. _

_-"Puedo saltar la ventana como la última vez"- sonreí. _

_-"Mira…podemos hacer esto… para que no tengas que saltar por la ventana, me da terror el que te lastimes"- _

_-"Te escucho… cualquier sugerencia es buena"- _

_-"Podemos ir a la fiesta que ofrecen en tu casa"- gruño-"y hablarle más tarde a mi papá diciéndole que me quedaré ahí"- era lo ideal. Ya que Shaoran tenía su propia ala de la casa. Con cinco recamaras para él sólo. Y nunca habían descubierto que no me quedaba precisamente en el cuarto de huéspedes. _

_Lo pensó unos minutos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Suspiró y besó la línea entre mis pechos antes separarse. _

_-"De acuerdo, vámonos"- me tomó de la mano y salimos nos sin antes tomar un pequeño chal de color negro, para el frío y mi antifaz rojo. Se aseguró de cubrirme con mi chal antes de salir de la casa. Se esmeró bastante en no dejar nada a la vista. _

_Sonreí por su mueca infantil y su puchero, sabiendo que no estaba contento con esto. _

---------------------------------------

Caminé alrededor de los arboles de cerezo del jardín. Había muchos. Me encogí de hombros ignorando el porqué atrás de la casa cerca del gran muro habían plantado más de veinte arboles de cerezo.

Ahora ya conocía cada rincón de la casa. Tanto tiempo libré había que ocuparlo en algo. Rodeé cada árbol, saltaba sus raíces y llegaba a mi parte favorita. Pegado al muro había un árbol especialmente torcido.

Sonreí.

Sus ramas subían y bajaban y se torcían tanto…

Me senté en una particularmente torcida que bajaba tanto, que podías sentarte sin problema, para después subir y traspasar el muro.

Suspiré.

Miré en dirección hacia mi casa y anhele estar de vuelta en Japón… en mi _hogar_.

---------------------------------------

_-"¡No puedo creerlo!"- grité eufórica en cuanto el maestro me entregó mi examen de matemáticas. _

_-"Señorita Kinomoto, guarde la compostura"- me regaño el profesor. Asentí totalmente roja de las risas y burlas de mis compañeros. Me dirigí hacía mi lugar rápidamente. _

_Miraba mi nota con tanta felicidad. _

_Tenía un diez perfecto._

_Me sentí dichosa. Nunca había sacado un diez. Nunca. Hace dos meses con la ayuda de Eriol había logrado un nueve cinco… pero no un diez. _

_UN DIEZ. _

_Ni siquiera oí cuando el profesor despidió la clase. Sólo salí de mi ensoñación –y estupor-cuando escuché las sillas correrse para salir a descanso. _

_Sonreí con felicidad. _

_Corrí mi silla para atrás y busqué mi almuerzo. _

_-"Estás feliz ¿No, Sakura?"- alcé mi vista e hice un mohín. _

_-"Sí, Tatewaki"- contesté tratando de no demostrar sentimiento alguno de repugnancia. _

_-"Me alegro por ti. Yo también saqué diez. Deberíamos estudiar juntos ¿no?"- sonreí forzadamente. _

_-"Gracias, pero no"- dije con toda la sutileza que podía. Me dirigí a la salida rápidamente. Notando como Tatewaki seguía mis pasos. _

_Cómo odiaba a este tipo. _

_Se creía el ser más perfecto en la faz de la tierra. Listo, hermoso, agradable, simpático… _

_Bah._

_Era guapo… sí, pero en los estándares normales. Era listo, sí, pero también en esos estándares. Por ejemplo nunca le pudo ganar a Eriol en nada. _

_Hasta mi amigo ojiazul era muuucho más atractivo que él y yo sólo lo veía fraternalmente._

_-"¿Por qué no podemos estudiar juntos?"-preguntó detrás de mí. Volteé dispuesta a decirle que se fuera a volar, como lo vengo haciendo desde sexto de primaria. Pero alguien se me adelanto. _

_-"Porque ella estudia conmigo"- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Sonreí con tanto entusiasmo y volteé con una rapidez ridícula. _

_-"¿Li?"- preguntó Tatewaki. _

_-"Hola, preciosa"- me sonrió de esa manera que me alumbraba sólo como lo podía hacer el sol. _

_Suspiré por mis exageradas reacciones. _

_-"Hola"- saludé con la misma sonrisa. Esperando que causara el mismo efecto. _

_-"¿Cómo estás?"- preguntó al tiempo que entrelazaba nuestras manos y las besaba suavemente. _

_Oh, qué lindo._

_-"Bien…"- susurré. _

_-"¿Li?"- volvió a preguntar Tatewaki de tras de mí. Bufé._

_Este cabeza hueca me había sacado de mi burbuja de ensoñación. _

_-"Dime"- contestó Shaoran con voz tan suave y sin quitarme la mirada. _

_-"¿Se podría saber porque tanta confiancita con Sakura?"- gruño Tatewaki. Shaoran sonrió arrogantemente… ay…_

_Qué lindo que era._

_-"¿Será porque es mi novia?"- preguntó con todo el tono inocente que pudo. Mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegaba a él. Mis manos quedaron en sus brazos. _

_Uy… qué brazos._

_-"¿Tu novia?"- sonreí ante la turbación de Tatewaki y las miradas envidiosas de mis compañeras. _

_-"Sí… así qué apreciaría mucho que no le volvieras a hablar… y si lo haces dirígete a ella como Kinomoto ¿Entendido?"- dijo Shaoran obscuramente hacía Tatewaki. _

_Luego sonrió dulcemente cuanto posó su vista en mí. _

_-"¿Cómo te fue en el examen, pequeña?"-preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y nos volvíamos a sumergir en nuestra burbuja personal._

_-"Mira"- le enseñé mi examen y su sonrisa ilumino mi día._

_-"Te lo dije... soy un excelente profesor"- se elogió. Y tenía toda la razón…_

_Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó dulcemente…_

_Habían sido los dos meses más hermosos de mi vida…_

… _y todo lo que faltaba…_

_-------------------------------_

-"Sí, papá. Estoy bien"- sonreí triste ante el tono de mi padre.

-"De verdad, Sakura ¿No prefieres que este ahí contigo?"-

-"De verdad. Además estás en una expedición sumamente importante no podría pedirte que regresarás. Cuéntame ¿Qué cosa nueva has encontrado?"-

Mi papá se encontraba en la India en unas excavaciones. Había venido a visitarme hace cinco meses, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada. En algún punto tenía que saber que seríamos padres. Así que a las dos semanas de que Shaoran se fuera le dije. Primero me regaño por no haberle hablado en cuanto llegamos a China. Fueron tantas cosas que lo olvidé. Después vino a visitarme cuando le dije que Shaoran estaba de viaje por un problema en una de las fábricas. Él estaba en Shang Hai…

-"No te preocupes, papá"- repetí-"no me falta nada y estoy muy bien. Cuando nazca te hablo de inmediato. Sí, papá, cuídate"-colgué y suspiré.

Miré alrededor para encontrarme con mi linda sala. Estaba sentada en el sillón de tres plazas en frente de la chimenea encendida. Me sentía muy sola. Quería decirle al mundo entero que me hiciera compañía… pero el mundo entero no se debía de enterar que no estaba embarazada.

Quería a Shaoran conmigo…

Fruncí el entrecejo.

No, que no regresará.

Él me había metido en esto, él no estaba.

Él me prometió decirle juntos a mi papá sobre el bebé, él no estuvo.

Él dijo que acomodaríamos todas las cosas que habíamos comprado, él no lo hizo.

Él juro y perjuro que no me sentiría miserable…

Tape mi cara con mis manos en un intento de acallar los sollozos… me sentía totalmente miserable…

-"¿Señora?"- escuché la voz de Ailina atrás de mi. Traté de limpiar un poco mis lágrimas con el torso de mi mano.

-"Dime"- dije con la voz entrecortada. Respiré profundamente.

-"Tiene visitas"- me quedé estática. Nadie tendría porque estar aquí. Nadie debería verme. Me levanté lentamente y giré mi rostro totalmente asustada.

La genuina sonrisa que me recibió cuando volteé hizo que mi corazón latiera al mil.

-"¡Vaya, eres la embarazada más delgada y hermosa que he visto!"-

-"¡Eriol!"- subí de un salto al sillón y me impulsé para saltar a sus brazos. Me sostuvo contra él, cargándome. Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y mis brazos su cuello.

Parecía una niña pequeña que recibe a su papá de un viaje largo.

-"Deberías vender el método"- me susurró.

-"¡Oh, Eriol!"- sollocé de alegría. Me apretó más fuerte.

-"Hola, pequeña"- levanté mi cara de su cuello y le sonreí con ganas-"no tendrás problema en darme alojamiento ¿verdad?"-

-"Claro que no"-

-"Me alegro. Porque necesito compañía"- sonrió de esa manera tranquilizadora. Sollocé más fuerte.

-"Me sentía tan sola"-

-"Pues ya no lo estarás, me quedaré contigo"-

-"¿Hasta que te harte mi presencia patosa?"- pregunté con voz entrecortada, escuché sus carcajadas.

-"Hasta entonces"- dijo riendo, sonreí contra su cuello.

_Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las apretó fuertemente. Tenía la mirada fija en la lápida y algunas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules. Me rodeó con sus brazos y oculto su rostro en mi cuello, llorando. _

_-"Lo siento mucho, Eriol"- dije entrecortadamente por las lágrimas que luchaban en salir. _

_-"Los extraño tanto"- afirmé más mis brazos entorno a él. _

_Estuvimos por mucho tiempo ahí, incluso la lluvia nos sorprendió. No nos movimos. Me sentía tan triste por él. Lo amaba y odiaba ver a alguien a quien amaba en ese estado de abatimiento. Era mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Su llanto me partía en dos y más sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. No podía regresarlos. _

_-"Me siento tan solo"- susurró._

_-"Yo estoy contigo"- levantó su cara y me miró con sus ojos cargados de tristeza. Me acerqué poco a poco hasta posar mis labios en los suyos en un simple contacto tan tierno y desprovisto de pasión. _

_-"Gracias"- sonrió un poco-"gracias, lo necesitaba, gracias por estar conmigo"- _

_-"¿No te irás, verdad?"- pregunté con un poco de miedo al pensar que su familia se lo trataría de llevar ahora que se encontraba solo aquí en Japón y era menor de edad._

_-"Supongo que querrán que me vaya con ellos ya que aquí no hay nadie que me cuide"- dijo tristemente mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. _

_-"Te puedes quedar conmigo, yo te cuidaré"- dije con convicción._

_-"¿En el sofá?"- preguntó sonriendo._

_-"Oh, no. Puedes quedarte con la habitación de Touya"-_

_-"¿Y él? ¿Qué pasara con Touya?"- _

_-"Él puede dormir en el sofá"- me encogí de hombros dando a entender que no me importaba. Rió con ganas. Sus cargadas se escucharon por todo el lugar dado que no había mucho ruido que digamos. _

_Su risa se apagó despacio y de nuevo dirigió su vista hacia la tumba de sus padres. Sonrió tristemente. _

_-"Tengo que quedarme para traerles flores"- dijo más para el mismo. Volvió a abrazarme. _

_-"Estaré contigo hasta que me harte de la presencia patosa que tienes"- dijo contra mi cuello y yo acaricié su espalda cuando sentí sus lágrimas de nuevo contra mí. _

-"¿Ya estás mejor?"- largué un suspiró más. Asentí-"me agrada como quedo la casa… es más femenina"- sonreí. Pasó sus ojos por cada cosa nueva que encontraba. Yo había comprado algunas cosas por internet. Había cambiado muchas cosas, había comprado algunas mesas nuevas, algunos cuadros, muchas velas y cojines. Por toda la casa.

-"Me pareció que muchas cosas eran verdes"- dije con un mohín y se rió. Me encontraba sentada en sus piernas y tenía su mirada en mi rostro.

-"¿Quieres hablar del tono amargado que usas?"- levantó una ceja, sonreí.

-"Por el momento, no"- sonrió.

-"Bien…"- nos quedamos callados unos minutos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol?"- pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Vivo aquí"-levanté una ceja-"bueno no aquí… aquí en Hong Kong. Pero tuve que ir a Inglaterra para arreglar unas cosas… me tomó algo de tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso"- explicó.

-"Ya sabías esto ¿Verdad?"- hice un ademán que abarcaba la casa.

-"Sí"- suspiró-"Shaoran me platico lo que pensaba hacer…"-me observó con atención-"… y también estaba seguro que aceptarías…"- terminó burlón. Fruncí el entrecejo.

-"¿Tan predecible soy?"- gruñí. Sonrió de lado.

-"Tratándose de Shaoran, sí"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré porque… tenía toda la razón.

-"No me pude resistir… estaba ahí viéndome con sus ojos dorados y diciéndome todas esas cosas… y convenciéndome"- ahora fui yo la que se encogió de hombros-"pero ya nada importa ¿Sabes? Son dos años… dos años y todo se acaba"- dije con convencimiento. Me levanté de su regazo y me dirigí al mueble de la sala donde Shaoran guardaba bebidas.

Llené un vaso con una bebida de color vino. Su sabor me quemó la garganta por no estar acostumbrada a beber pero bebí cada gota de ella. No me importaba. Necesitaba quitarme este dolor en mi pecho que no entendía.

-"No deberías beber"- regaño Eriol detrás de mí. Le hice un ademán con la mano para que no interfiriera. Serví de nuevo de esa cosa… vino-"estás embarazada, se supone que ellas no toman ¿Recuerdas?"- me volví bruscamente a él.

-"No digas tonterías"- le gruñí. Me quitó la copa de las manos y le volví a gruñir.

-"Cálmate gatita"- me palmeo la cabeza. Lo miré con ira contenida. Y él me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta porque no me podía enojar con él.

-"¿Qué paso?"- preguntó serio. Estaba preocupado… lo notaba porque no sonreía y eso era rarísimo en él. Me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en el piso con la espalda recargada. Me devolvió mi vaso con esa cosa vino. Él tenía uno igual… ¿Cuándo se lo sirvió?

-"A ver… lo que sé es que te casaste con Shaoran… pagó la hipoteca de tu casa…. Estuvieron juntos por una semana más o menos… y él se fue"- resumiendo era muy bueno. Asentí-"lo que no sé es que paso entre ustedes en ese tiempo… Shaoran no me lo quiso decir"- terminó suspirando.

Entrecerré mis ojos sospechosos y lo señalé en tono acusados con mi dedo. Él soltó la carcajada.

-"De acuerdo, imagino qué paso… pero sería bueno que tú me lo dijeras… mi imaginación es enorme"- levantó sus cejas sugerentemente. Le pegué en el brazo.

-"No paso nada de lo que te imaginas"- aseguré.

-"No sabes lo que imagino"-

-"Es fácil imaginar lo que estas imaginando"-rió divertido con el juego de palabras.

-"Entonces…"- dijo para que continuara. Suspiré.

-"Desde que nos casamos todo iba bien, no había problemas. Demasiada tensión… pero no problemas"- dije tristemente.

-"Ahora tampoco hay problemas"- observó.

-"Sí, si los hay"-

-"¿Qué problemas hay?"- preguntó con fingida curiosidad.

-"Pues…"- busqué en mi cabeza la lista de problemas que estaba segura tenía en algún lugar.

Hum.

-"Lo ves no hay problemas"- dijo después de unos minutos en los que no pude decir nada.

Suspiré… era verdad… no había problemas… yo me había creado problemas en mi cabeza…

-"Creo que me hice demasiadas ilusiones de cómo este matrimonio podía ser"- comencé aceptando.

-"Ilusiones que no habías aceptado..."- asentí.

-"Por un momento sólo pensé en lo feliz que me sentía"-

-"De estar de nuevo con Shaoran"-

-"No lo entendía… me dije que era porque era mi amigo… o por nuestro pasado… me sentí en la obligación de ayudar"- moví la cabeza negativamente-"a veces mi terqueza me estanca"-

-"Eres muy terca"-concedió sonriendo.

-"Cuando me besó no me puse a pensar en todo lo que sentía… simplemente me deje sentir"- me apreté un poco el pecho con mis manos.

-"Eso no está mal"- dijo al momento en que tomaba mis manos.

-"Pero no es lo mejor"- dije tristemente-"me concentré en las sensaciones sin ponerme a pensar que pasaría después"-

-"Creo nadie esperaba que hubiera complicaciones"- lo miré con atención y me devolvió la mirada.

-"Lo que no esperaba es que tuviera que lidiar con su mujer… en el paquete sólo estaba su hijo"-dije ácidamente.

-"Los celos no son buenos consejeros, Sakura"- regaño sonriendo burlón.

-"No son celos"- rió con energía. Su risa fresca y contagiosa. Reí de nuevo con él-"tampoco entendía eso"- agregué en mi defensa.

-"¿Hay la remota posibilidad de que sigas enamorada de Shaoran?"- preguntó sin rodeos, lo miré.

-"No lo sé"- contesté honestamente-"un cariño existe…"-

-"…el deseo también"- me sonrojé de sobremanera pero asentí… ¿Cómo negarlo? Después de todo lo que había pasado…

… y lo que se quedó a medias.

-"Después de los besos… pues siguieron las demás cosas"- acepté sonrojadísima.

-"Pero no lo concluyeron"- aseguró dando un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!"- lo miré incrédula.

-"Porque si lo hubieran concluido no estarías tan frustrada… tendrías algo de esperanza. Ahora sólo piensas en que esta allá con su mujer, como tú la llamas, y tú estás aquí sola y miserable"- concluyó mientras asentía de nuevo con su cabeza.

-"Gracias"- ironicé. Pero lo admiré –de nuevo- por su agudeza.

-"Te sientes miserable porque quieres"- apuntó, volteé hacia otro lado. Tenía razón.

De nuevo.

-"Supongo"- me encogí de hombros-"me siento miserable porque esperaba demasiado, me siento miserable porque estoy casada y mi esposo está con su mujer, y no soy yo, me siento miserable porque estoy en esta preciosa casa yo sola… y porque lo extraño tanto… ¡¡y esto no debería de estar sintiendo!!"- me tapé la cara con las manos.

Eriol me abrazó y me refugié en él. Necesitaba un ancla. Las lágrimas me quemaban… el corazón me latía desesperadamente porque lo que acaba de descubrir… porque lo que en este momento me decía.

_Me estaba gritando. _

Era obvio que yo no había olvidado a Shaoran… era obvio que sentía más por él que deseo, cariño o agradecimiento.

Siempre fue tan obvio.

-"Nunca"- comencé entrecortadamente y hablando contra el pecho de Eriol"- sentí lo que sentí con Shaoran ni lo que sentí por él. Nunca nadie me lleno de la manera en que él lo hacía. Nunca nadie me dolió tanto como él…"- sollocé un poco más.

-"Y nunca por nadie darías lo que diste o estás dando por él"- completó.

Mis lágrimas salían con más ahínco… pero mi pecho dolía cada vez menos. El revoltijo de emociones ahora estaba tomando lugar y forma.

Celos…

Anhelo…

Esperanza…

Deseo…

Cariño…

Agradecimiento…

-"¡Oh, por dios!"- me lamenté.

¿Podía ser más miserable?

¿En qué momento me convertí en eso?

------------------------------------

_Caminaba de aquí allá sin descanso. Yo sólo lo observaba con un poco de fastidio y enojo… aunque tenía mucha tristeza._

_-"No es posible que no confíes en mi"- susurré tristemente y unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Ladeé el rostro para que no me viera. _

_Me encontraba sentada en medio de la cama y sólo sentí como se movía al momento en el Shaoran se acercó a mí. Y tomó mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos._

_-"Confío en ti, amor ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías que hacer un trabajo con él?"- ni siquiera dijo su nombre. _

_-"No quería que te enojarás"- susurré. _

_Suspiró y me envolvió entre sus brazos. _

_-"No me hubiera enojado"-_

_-"Ja"- ironicé. Bufó. _

_-"De acuerdo… pero era mejor saber dónde estabas que enterarme de la manera en que lo hice"- lo apreté más contra mí. _

_-"No fue mi intención engañarte. Sólo no sabía cómo decirte que haríamos un trabajo en mi casa"- suspiré-"no le vi tanto problema porque pensé que Touya estaría ahí"-_

_Pero Touya había salido de viaje y mi padre tampoco estaba. Se encontraba en una excavación en Egipto. _

_Y el profesor Yamamoto me había puesto de compañera de Tatetwaki… y él había sugerido ir hacer el trabajo a su casa… obviamente no acepté… y sugerí la mía. No pensé que Shaoran llegara en ese momento cuando me dijo que estaría con sus padres todo el día. _

_-"Perdóname"- supliqué… no soportaba que estuviera enojado conmigo. _

_-"Amor, no tengo nada que perdonar. Sólo no me mientas"- depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza. Sonreí-"es bueno que tu hermano esté de viaje ¿No crees?"- susurró a mi oído al momento en que me recostaba contra la cama y se posaba contra mí. _

_Reí abiertamente._

_--------------------------------------_

Me removí entre mis cobijas. No podía dormir. En la mesita de noche el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche…

Un día empezaba nuevamente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me ordené dormir.

Duerme…

Duerme…

Hum…

…………….

Ash

¡Qué fastidio!

Quité con un enorme coraje -hacia mi misma- las cobijas y me levanté con rapidez… Me senté en el borde de la cama y miré a mi alrededor para decidir qué hacer en este momento de completo insomnio. Caminé lentamente hacia mi armario y entré en él con la intención de buscar esa cajita de caoba.

De regreso en mi habitación, me senté en la cama recargándome en la cabecera. Abrí con cuidado la cajita… previo suspiro.

Uf.

Sostuve entre mis manos una hermosa postal de Londres.

Sonreí.

_-"¡Ya llegué!"- grité mientras me quitaba los zapatos entrando a mi casa. Me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba mi padre-"hola, papá"- saludé sonriendo. _

_-"Hola, pequeña Sakura ¿Cómo te fue?"- _

_Suspiré. _

_-"Bien..."- me mordí el labio. _

_-"¿Así de mal?"- preguntó sonriendo mi padre. _

_-"Extraño mucho a Shaoran"- admití. Mi padre sonrió._

_-"Ah"- asintió repetidas veces-"entonces te alegrará saber qué hay un misterioso paquete en tu cuarto… entregado esta mañana… de manera urgente…"- _

_Brinque de la emoción y subí corriendo las escaleras. _

_Shaoran llevaba dos semanas en Londres con sus padres. Incluso Eriol había tenido que acompañarlos por el aniversario de no sé qué cosa. Entré rápidamente. Sobre mi cama se encontraba un gran oso de peluche color chocolate con un enorme moño rojo alrededor de su cuello y sostenía –no sé cómo- un pequeño sobre. _

_Salté hacia mi cama y tomé el sobre con las manos y lo abrí. Era una hermosa postal de Londres por la noche. Se encontraba iluminado el Big Ben. _

"""_Amor:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que extrañándome porque yo lo estoy haciendo a más no poder. Estas dos semanas han sido la tortura. No puedo esperar a tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos. Tres días, amor ¿Qué son tres días? Una eternidad. Disfruta el regalo. Abrásalo pensando en mí._

_Shaoran. """_

_Tomé al oso entre mis brazos y lo apreté fuertemente hacia mí. _

Shaoran había querido regalar mi peluche por la demasiada atención que según él yo le prestaba, según era algo en su ausencia… pero no fue la única vez que el enorme oso café me acompaño.

Shaoran salía mucho del país por sus papas y aunque pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, había semanas en que no nos veíamos por los compromisos con los Li.

Pero esta vez fue la primera. Cuando Shaoran viajo a Londres llevábamos siete meses juntos y me sentía muy triste porque estaba demasiada acostumbrada a él. Recuerdo el dolor en mi pecho cuando no estaba conmigo.

Revolví más entre la cajita y me topé con todas las postales que Shaoran me mandaba de sus viajes, las cartas, los recuerdos infantiles que guardaba, como la primera entrada al cine.

Se me cortó la respiración. En el fondo había encontrado mi mayor tesoro.

Una foto de él y yo.

------------------------------

-"¿Te gustó la comida?"- asentí enérgicamente ya que mi boca estaba llena de pasta con carne. Eriol sonrió.

-"Extrañaba tu pasta con carne"- dije cuando terminamos de comer y nos dedicábamos a lavar los platos, yo lavaba y él secaba. Ailina y su esposo Dawei habían salido de compras por la despensa.

-"¿Estás más tranquila, no?"- sonreí.

-"Sí, es bueno tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato"- me sonrió sin esfuerzo.

-"Aunque preferirías que no fuera yo"- fruncí el ceño.

-"No, en realidad no"- suspiré-"en estos momento prefiero estar con cualquiera que no ponga todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos de cabeza"-

-"Me agrada ser cualquiera"-

-"Siempre serás especial"- sonreí inocentemente.

-"Gracias"- inclino la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Nos reímos y de verdad me sentía muy bien con él. Eriol era tan espontaneo, sincero y tan él, que me hacía sentir tranquila. Como si fuera una especie de catalizador.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?"- nos dirigimos hacia la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón. Muy juntos. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y me rodeó con un brazo.

-"El tiempo que sea bienvenido aquí"-

-"Para siempre"- Eriol rió.

-"Cuando venga tu esposo no querrá que este aquí"- noté el tono burlón de su voz.

-"Es mi casa"-

-"Me estoy quedando en su cuarto ¿Piensas recibirlo de nuevo en el tuyo?"- inquirió de forma perspicaz.

-"Por supuesto que no"- le miré con el ceño fruncido. Sonreí-"pero a ti te puedo aceptar"- me sonrió arrogantemente.

-"Eso sería demasiado raro"-

-"Oh, no"- negué-"este matrimonio no puede ser más raro ¿Otro más? Sólo le agregaría más acción"- su carcajada me sacudió un poco.

-"La acción no va a faltar"- dijo enigmáticamente.

-"Seguro que no"-

------------------------------------

_La botella giraba y giraba. Todos teníamos nuestros ojos puestos en ella. Con expectativa. _

_-"Naoko a Sakura"- dijo Rika. _

_Sonreí esperando mi castigo. _

_-"No debe de ser tan malo"- me susurró Eriol al oído. Asentí dándole razón. Naoko no sería capaz de ponerme algo malo. La miré sonriendo y ella frunció el ceño. _

_Extraño. _

_-"Tú castigo, querida Sakura…"- ¿sólo fui yo quien noté esa nota de sarcasmo al pronunciar querida? Eriol y Shaoran carraspearon. _

_No había sido la única. _

_-"Tienes que besar a Tatewaki"- _

_-"¡Sí!"- gritó emocionado Tatewaki._

_Shaoran gruño a mi lado. _

_-"¡Eso no!"- bramó mi novio. _

_-"Estás jugando, Sakura. Un juego es un juego. Aceptaste jugar así que… juega"- levanté una ceja. _

_Había aceptado el juego, sí. Era verdad. _

_Asentí y Tatewaki se acercó gateando y se quedó en el centro del círculo. Tragué pesado y escuche como la mandíbula de Shaoran se cerró de golpe y escuche la risa de Eriol. _

_Gateé lentamente hasta encontrarme con Tatewaki en el centro del círculo. Tragué –de nuevo- y me acerqué lentamente. _

_Tan sólo toqué sus labios menos de un segundo cuando sentí como era jalada de la falda hacia atrás. Regresé de súbito a mi lugar y Shaoran me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura. _

_-"¡Eso fue trampa!"- gritó Tatewaki. _

_-"Claro que no"- replicó Shaoran. _

_-"Ni siquiera me besó… tan sólo… "- se pasó la lengua por los labios y yo sentí asco. Shaoran apretó el agarre hacia mí. _

_-"Te besó"- dijo categóricamente Shaoran._

_-"¡Claro que no!"- volvió a replicar Tatewaki. Quise lanzarle un zapato para que dejara de hacer berrinche. Shaoran no conocía la paciencia y estoy segura que ya estaba pensando en mil maneras de matarlo. _

_-"Técnicamente…"- intervino Eriol seriamente pero con mirada burlona hacia Tatewaki-"si te besó"- levantó un dedo para callar al idiota ese que trataba de replicar-"el simple toqué de los labios es un beso…"-movió la mano restándole importancia –"Shaoran haz el favor de besar a Sakura"- _

_Levantó una mano de mi cintura hasta mi cara y me inclinó hacia a él tan sólo rozando mis labios. _

_-"Eso es un beso"- dijo Eriol-"aunque…"- Shaoran sujeto con fuerza mi cara, sin llegar a lastimarme, y me beso tan ardientemente… qué casi me desmayo. _

_Su boca jugaba tan sensualmente con la mía. _

_Ah._

_-"Eso también es un beso"- observó Eriol divertido. Le sonreí a Shaoran cuando nos separamos y me devolvió la sonrisa. _

_-"Continuemos"- animó Rika. _

_La botella volvió a girar y a girar. Mi novio se aferraba a mi cintura y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro. _

_-"Sakura a Eriol"-dijo con emoción Chijaru. _

_-"Oh, querido Eriol ¿Qué castigo te pondré?"- me llevé un dedo al mentón e hice una expresión pensativa. _

_-"Lo que sea será bienvenido"- Eriol sonrió con arrogancia tan propia de él. _

_¿Qué podría poner de castigo hacia mi mejor amigo-hermano en el que me divirtiera y él no sufriera alguna vergüenza pública?_

_-"Podría besarse con Yamasaki"- me susurró Shaoran al oído. _

_Hum…_

_Era algo interesante…_

_Pero tenía que ser que no o afectara públicamente._

_Así que…_

_-"Podrías bailarnos"- sugerí y él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, di un aplauso emocionado y todas las chicas del salón comenzaron a gritar emocionadas._

_Reí con ganas. Esto iba a ser un espectáculo digno de ver._

_-"¡Sí!"- grité con emoción. Al lado de mi Shaoran carraspeó y me miró con una ceja levantada. _

_-"¿Emocionada, dulzura?"-ironizó, sonreí y me incliné hacia él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé dulcemente. _

_-"¡Sí!"- grité de nuevo cuando me separé de él. Rió con alegría y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Eriol y las chicas del salón gritando. _

_Eriol se subió al escritorio del profesor y nos sonrió a todas. _

_-"¡Ah!"- gritamos todas. _

_-"¿Listas, señoritas?"- _

_-"¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!"-_

_Comenzó moviéndose sensualmente y yo reía. Todas gritábamos ¡Más! ¡Más! Eriol sonreía y seguía bailando al ritmo de una música imaginaría que estaba en su cabeza. _

_-"¡Todavía tienes mucha ropa, Eriol!"- gritó Shaoran atrás del salón. _

_-"¡Sí, mucha ropa!"- gritó Chijaru. Eriol soltó la carcajada y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del instituto. Un grito femenino inundo el salón. Terminó de sacársela de los brazos y me la aventó. _

_-"¡Wow!"- grité emocionada… siguió con la camisa y uno a uno los botones los fue desabrochando. Sonreía de tanta locura hasta que me fije en la expresión de Naoko. _

_Algo aquí iba mal. _

_Se encontraba con la expresión totalmente horrorizada. Mirando a Eriol y a todas las chicas que estábamos ahí, su mirada viajaba de él a nosotras. Sus ojos se encontraron conmigo y sentí una obscuridad en ellos hacia mí de la que no me había percatado. Me frunció el ceño. _

_Dio la vuelta y se largó. _

_Esto fue tan extraño. _

_Volteé hacia Shaoran y me miró con una ceja levantada. Le miré significativamente. _

_-"Creo… señoritas"- dijo acercándose-"Que el show ha sido suficiente"- _

_-"¡Oh, no!"- dijeron todas. Eriol sonrió y se comenzó a abrochar la camisa que no había acabado de sacarse. Hizo una reverencia y saltó. Shaoran estuvo al lado de mi y me preguntó con la mirada que era lo que pasaba, simplemente negué porque no sabía. Me rodeó con su brazo y me acercó a él. _

_-"¿Qué tal el baile?"- Eriol llegó a nuestro lado y quitó la sonrisa al ver mi expresión-"¿No te gustó, preciosa?"- _

_Sonreí lo más creíble posible. _

_-"Bailas muy bien"- acepté porque era verdad-"sólo que ahorita estoy confundida. Te contaré una vez que averigüe"- aceptó sonriendo. _

_-"Bien chicos ¡Continuemos!"- gritó emocionado y regresó al círculo que habíamos formado antes del baile. _

_-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Shaoran a mi oído. _

_-"¿Estás conmigo?"- sonrió encantadoramente de lado. Una de mis sonrisas favoritas. _

_-"Siempre"- _

_-"Entonces, sí"- me atrajo más hacia él y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al círculo._

_-----------------------------------_

Me sumergí en el agua una vez más.

-"¡Vamos, Sakura! Lo puedes hacer mejor"- tomé un poco de agua con mi mano y se la aventé a la cara. Rió.

-"¿Hace cuanto no hacías esto?"- me volteé para quedar acostada en el agua.

Hum.

-"Bastante"- admití.

En vista de que no podíamos salir y llevábamos cuatro días encerrados en la casa. Bueno… Eriol llevaba cuatro días encerrado en la casa, yo llevaba seis meses… Habíamos hecho un plan para pasar cada día. El día uno hicimos muchos postres… y nos los comimos. El día dos le estuve enseñando algo de jardinería. El día tres fue de películas y hoy, el día cuatro, era en el agua.

Jugábamos a ver quien se mantenía más tiempo en el agua sin respirar. Solíamos jugarlo en la preparatoria. Siempre me ganaba. No por mucho. Pero lo hacía.

Ahora…

No podía permanecer más de veinte segundos dentro… falta de práctica.

-"Ayúdame"- pedí. Tomó mis manos y me jalo hacia arriba sacándome completamente del agua-"quiero tomar el sol"-

-"Yo quiero dar un par de vueltas a la alberca ¿Me tomas el tiempo?"- asentí y él, de un clavado, ya estaba nadando a una velocidad sorprendente por lo largo de la alberca. Sonreí viéndolo. Me encantaba Eriol.

Era tan natural, a veces, su manera de comportarse parecía la de un niño... sí, ok, un niño extremadamente listo y malicioso pero un niño. Con sus brotes de espontaneidad y locura.

Lo había conocido cuando estábamos en quinto de primaria. Él había llegado a la escuela como el perfecto señorito inglés. Comportándose a la altura, adorado por los profesores y las niñas. Ese año nos tocó juntos en cocina.

En una clase particularmente difícil, sobre todo por mis grandes dotes culinarias, habíamos tenido que quedarnos más tiempo a acabar el pastel. Ya que lo había quemado. Ya saben, la impaciencia al ver que no lograba cocinarse rápido… pues lo quemé… En el segundo intento… pues no había sido mejor. Me esmeré tanto en batir la masa… que acabe haciendo una masa, sí, pero más dura que una piedra.

Él se ofreció a hacerlo solo. Pero, terca como soy, me negué. Entonces sugirió que lo acabarnos en su casa. La cual era enorme y muy linda. Ese día llegamos y nos pusimos en nuestra labor. Pero como éramos unos enanos en ese momento, teníamos que subirnos en unos banquitos para alcanzar la barra de la cocina. Yo –de nuevo- estaba haciendo la masa cuando estornude y para no contaminar la masa hice un movimiento por demás ridículo y acaba en el piso con toda la harina sobre mí.

Y un Eriol riéndose a carcajada limpia por mi patosidad.

Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos… y Eriol dejo de ser el señorito inglés para convertirse en el señorito inglés más revoltoso de la escuela. Y yo siguiéndole los pasos.

-"¿Señora?"- giré mi mirada para toparme con la de Ailina.

-"Dime"- se mordió el labio nervioso.

-"Ahí hay alguien que la busca"- me levanté de la silla bruscamente.

-"¿Quién?"- pregunté toda temerosa.

-"Pues…"- y su frase quedó en el aire por la figura que apareció en la puerta corrediza.

-"¡Sakura!"- Tomoyo corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-"¡Oh, Tomoyo!"- le correspondí el gesto porque estaba muy feliz de volver a verla. Las dos saltamos como niñas chiquitas.

-"Me alegra no haberme equivocado de casa. Tu padre me dio la dirección"-

-"Me alegra tanto que estés aquí"- nos miramos y sonreímos como locas. Brincamos unos momentos más. Nos abrazamos.

Esto estaba muy bien… mis mejores amigos…. Oh qué dicha…

-"¡Eriol!"- grité para que saliera del agua y pudiera presentarle a mi amiga.

Ya no me sentía _tan_ sola.

-----------------------------

_-"Por favor, amor, déjame explicarte"- moví la cabeza bruscamente. Y me alejé un paso más. _

_-"Vete"- supliqué. Estiró su mano para tomar la mía pero la quité bruscamente. No soportaba su contacto. Me ardía. _

_De dolor. _

_-"No… tienes que escucharme"- negué de nuevo-"¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Mírame!"- no podía… simplemente, cerré los ojos con más fuerza. _

_Sentí sus manos en mi cara y mi piel se quemó. Traté de alejarme nuevamente de él pero me aferró contra él. _

_-"Por favor… por favor… mírame…"-luche con todas mis fuerza contra él pero no me pude mover ni un centímetro. Lo miré indignada. _

_Error. _

_Mi dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos. _

_Sufría. _

_Mi dolor se incremento. _

_-"Por favor"- _

_Sus cuencas ámbares no tenían brillo… _

_Pero no podía hacer nada… ya que… me estaba muriendo por dentro…_

_--------------------------------------_

**Notas de Autora**: Hola!!!!!!!! Cómo están? Espero que bien y que empiecen a disfrutar las pequeñísimas vacaiones que tenemos. Uh!!!!!!!

Lo de siempre:

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Vemos algo del pasado de nuestra parejita. Y por fin a aparecido ERIOL!!!!! otro de nuestro amores. Ah.. y Tomoyo... jejeje... sin restarle importancia claro.

Obviamente no le hice nada al bebé de Shaoran. Qué mala me creen. Jajaja... aunque sólo lo aleje de la escena un rato. Prometo que no es mucho.

Aquí vemos los sentimientos de Sakura algo revueltos. Más de lo que ya estaban. Es un capitulo un tanto.. hum.. triste¿? Algo...

De nuevo espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas.

Ya llegamos a 102!!!!!! Reviews. Estoy tan feliz. La verdad no pensé llegar ni a cincuenta. Jejeje... pesimismo de primeriza. JEJEJEJE

Gracias a: , Maring, Ayame-Li, LMUndine, XtinaOdss, Almu24, P-tz87, chifuni-chan, beautifly92, oOSakuritah-liOo, cariux5, Amatista1986, Nad-Nazkar, Sarita Li (sólo soy un poco perversa), lah-pauh, PeNny AsAkUrA Li, Beatriz Ventura, Hik-Chan (No!!! por favor no lo raptes... qué será de Saku y de nosotras sin él), Jazmin, kazui (gracias por posponer un trabajo por el fic.. jijiji), Rosh Bernal (son tontos... pero a qué son un encanto), Ifanycka, Sayuri Noa, Juchiz (gracias por la recomendación)

Jli-Kinili: seguro es un encuentro cercano. Me alegro que te rieras... es la intención. Jejeje... claro.. siempre hace calor con esos dos... Si soy algo malvada... No te dije fumada viajada.. sólo dije que ... hum... no eh... ni cómo arreglarlo... creo que recibiré un golpe...fueron dos semanas.... jijij Y la verdad no conozco a alguien que haga de editor... lo siento...

NithaF: profesores de todas las materias... jo jo ... no la verdad... sólo una no me soporta... pero... con esas personas hay que tratar toda la vida... SI SAKURA ES UNA SUERTUDA... claro... si le pasa algo.. estarás en la lista de reemplazo... la espera hace fuertes a las personas.... pero si necesitan más privacidad...

Dianitha: Al menos leíste el capi 5 y te gusto.. es lo que cuenta... jejeje... si.. malditos maestros... si tus teorias van acertando... todas queremos un Shaoran.. no me gusta maltratar a Shaoran.. es cosa del fic... (ajá)... el pasado.. es poco a poco... la temperatura no ha llegado a la cúspide.... es bueno tenerle miedo a los fantasmas.. más si tienes un esposo así ¿no?... pues... no esa teoría no... no se ven las caras... gracias por el apoyo...

Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectores que tenemos... GRACIAS... me encanta que les encante mi fic.. jo jo jo...

Veamos... la mayoria quiere que Saku quede embarazada y salgan trillizos... jajaja parece que se pusieron de acuerdo... jaja.. y de verdad creían que le iba a pasar algo al bebé... ¿me creen muy mala? No!!!! jo jo jo

Gracias por todo y espero que les guste este capitulo...

Ahhh una última cosa... no puedo actualizar antes, lo que puedo ofrecer son dos semanas... sé que es mucho... pero es lo que puedo hacer... de verdad lo siento...

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo... y sus comentarios... me encantan...

Nos vemos...

Kary


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Eriol POV

Braceaba con rapidez y fuerza. Me encantaba nadar porque relajaba cada uno mis músculos. Me la estaba pasando realmente bien aquí con Sakura… aunque el que ella sufriera por el imbécil de mi primo no me hacía nada de gracia.

Entiéndanme adoraba a mi primo… pero adoraba más a Sakura. Era mi hermanita. MI angelito. Y no me gustaba verla en ese estado. Demasiada confusión y sentimientos para su alma tan tranquila.

Realmente no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi primo, ya que no había cruzado muchas palabras con él. Sólo me enteré que había complicaciones con el bebé y su madre. Saber quién era _ella_… bueno no es que no lo viera venir.

Shaoran era taaaaan predecible.

Era obvio que se fijaría en _ella_.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Siendo como eran los dos.

Dos piezas del rompecabezas.

Sólo que mi primo confundía el paisaje.

Suspiré.

-"¡Eriol!"- me detuve en medio de la alberca y giré mi cabeza…

¡Oh, por todos los malditos dioses!

¿Acaso la que estaba ahí era Tomoyo Daidouji?

Me acerqué nadando lentamente sin quitar la mirada de ellas. Y, sí.

Era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Salí de la alberca.

-"Eriol, ven. Te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga"- vaya esto no lo esperaba. Gracias a algún dios que me tiene en estima tuve cerca de un minuto para recuperarme de la impresión.

¿Cuándo, Tomoyo Daidouji, se había convertido en la mejor a miga de mi mejor amiga?

¿Desde cuándo no hablaba con mi mejor amiga?

Me sentí una mierda inglesa.

-"Tomoyo, este es mi mejor amigo… Eriol Hiragizawa"- sonreí abiertamente y le tendí la mano-"Eriol… esta es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji"-

-"Un gusto señorita Daidouji"- besé su mano con galantería... tan propia de mí y noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Qué linda señorita.

-"Hum… creo que esperaré a que se cambien"- dijo tímidamente Tomoyo.

Sakura y yo nos miramos. Estábamos en traje de baño todos mojados. Yo más que ella. También estábamos todos despeinados y rojos por el sol. Reímos tontamente. Si no nos dicen… ni cuenta nos damos.

-"Creo que es lo mejor"- acepté sonriendo. Sakura asintió.

-"Espéranos aquí"-le pidió a Tomoyo una vez pasamos por la sala ella asintió y me dirigió un tímida sonrisa. Me sentí increíblemente bien.

Sakura tomó mi mano y toda mi atención se concentró en ella. Fuimos juntos a arriba. Llegamos a mí, ahora, habitación y me sonrió ampliamente.

-"¿Estás contenta, Angelito?"- me abrazó.

-"Sí, mucho. Me alegro tanto de que los dos estén aquí. Me hacen sentir especial y querida"- la apreté contra mí.

-"Me alegro que te sientas así. Nunca me ha gustado verte mal"- no agregué y menos por algún hombre. En especial Shaoran.

-"No te vayas y me sentiré genial"- reí y deposité un beso en su cabeza. Todo parecía tan fácil…

Y, los dos sabíamos, que no lo era.

---------------------------------

Sakura POV

Me di un baño rápidamente para no dejar mucho tiempo sola a Tomoyo. Salté dentro de mi armario por tener junto a mí a Tomoyo… salté de nuevo.

Y… me caí.

Auch.

Al caerme jalé un saco de Shaoran y se cayó conmigo. Lo tomé en mis manos y lo acerqué para aspirar su fragancia. Lo alejé rápidamente antes de que me aturdiera y me hiciera sentir mal. Me levanté y acomodé de nuevo el saco en su lugar. Lo miré mal.

_Maldito saco de mi maldito esposo. _

Ay.

Pero que amargada estaba.

Eso no era nada sano.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré a Eriol en el pasillo. Me sonrió.

-"Te estaba esperando"- me tendió la mano y la tomé felizmente. Bajamos y encontramos a Tomoyo, donde la habíamos dejado.

-"Hemos vuelto"- canturreé feliz y me senté al lado de ella. Eriol se quedó parado enfrente de nosotras.

-"¿Cómo estás, Sakura? No he sabido mucho de ti"- hice una mueca ante el comentario de Tomoyo. No había hablado con nadie por mucho tiempo. Es decir, hablaba con mi papá y a veces con el cascarrabias de mi hermano, pero con Tomoyo había intercambiado un par de palabras nada más.

-"Lo siento"- me disculpé, pero no sabía nada que decir.

-"Ha estado un poco amargada"- susurró Eriol confidente, le hice una mueca pero asentí.

-"Sí, bueno. No podían esperar otra cosa ¿No?"- repliqué.

-"Podrías contarme que paso, para empezar"- sugirió Tomoyo.

-"Voy a ver que hace Ailina"- Eriol se perdió por la puerta para darnos algo de privacidad. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo. Subí mis piernas y las doble contra mí.

-"¿Por dónde empezar?"- suspiré y Tomoyo apretó mi mano dándome ánimos. Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde el aeropuerto hasta el "lo siento Sakura" de Shaoran. Me escuchó con atención y asintiendo de vez en cuando pero sin interrumpirme. Raro en ella.

-"¿Eso es todo?"- asentí. Cerró los ojos un momento y pareció reflexionar. Esperé-"Hum… ahora entiendo porque el joven Hiragizawa dijo que estabas amargada"- asentimos confirmando lo que el _joven_ había dicho.

-"No podrías esperar otra cosa"-me encogí de hombros-"ahora sólo falta menos de dos años para poderme divorciar de Shaoran"- desvié la mirada.

-"Tú no te quieres divorciar"- aseguró. Negué.

-"No… pero es lo mejor. No soporto nada de esto. Además Shaoran me ha demostrado que no me quiere en su vida. No pienso rogarle ni nada… así que lo mejor es que espere paciente en la casa hasta que todo termine"-

-"Pero Shaoran regresará cuando el niño nazca"- razonó Tomoyo.

Es no lo había pensado. Fruncí el ceño.

-"La casa es muy grande ¿No?"-

Realmente deseaba que fuera así.

-"Ay, amiga ¿Qué te puedo decir? Realmente nada que te anime. Al menos por el momento. Necesitas hablar con Shaoran"- sentenció. La miré mal.

-"Él no quiere hablar conmigo… y yo no quiero hablar con él"- negó y suspiró.

-"Dejemos de hablar de Shaoran"- propuso y estaba de acuerdo. Era suficiente recordarlo una vez al día.

Hum….

Bueno…

Tal vez era más de una vez la que pensaba en él.

_No te hagas tonta_.

La verdad era que pensar en él era malo… pero hablar de él… era algo que me sobrepasaba.

-"Cuéntame de tu amigo, el joven Hiragizawa"- levantó las dos cejas-"al parecer no estás tan sola"- dijo pícaramente. Reí.

-"¿Eriol?"- hice una mueca-"no alucines Tomoyo"-

-"Pues… niega que esta como quiere"- alcé una ceja.

-"No lo niego… pero es como mi hermano"- sonreí-"jamás lo he visto de ese modo… y estoy segura que él no me ve a mí así"- Tomoyo se mordió el labio indecisa.

-"¿De vedad?"- entrecerré mis ojos.

-"¿No te gustara mí amigo? ¿Tommy?"- desvió la mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

-"Pues sí…"-me miró algo apenada y eso me sorprendió. Tomoyo era una mujer bastante segura de sí misma. Si bien no la podía llamar una loca, porque no lo era, si había salido con muchos chavos. Esa confianza en sí misma, su personalidad, y, vamos, no hay que negarlo, su apariencia física… y todo lo demás que era Tomoyo la hacía una de las chicas más solicitadas donde quiera que estuviere. También su pensamiento era mucho más abierto que el mío. Yo era más tradicional. Ella no.

Alguna vez contándonos cosas me contó que el sexo para ella podía ser eso, sólo sexo, sin involucrar amor. Y no tenía nada de malo. Como dije, Tomoyo era más abierta de pensamiento pero no era un fulana.

Así que ahora que se sonrojaba… se me hacía tan extraño.

-"No es la primera vez que veo al joven"- confesó. Sonreí con picardía-"Es el representante de un compañía china que tiene algunas de nuestras acciones. Lo he visto en algunas fiestas en Europa, sobre todo en Londres. Nunca he hablado con él. Ni creo que él me conozca. Pero siempre que lo me lo encontraba se me hacía una persona muy interesante"-

-"Eriol es muy interesante, en efecto"- concedí.

-"… y esta como quiere"- agregó. Asentí porque era verdad.

-"¿Por qué nunca le hablaste? Eso no parece de ti"- suspiró.

-"No sé"- se encogió de hombros-"sólo que cada vez que me iba a acercar o alguien me lo iba a presentar… salía huyendo"-

-"Nada propio de ti"- señalé.

-"No… pero era algo superior a mi"-

-"Ahora tienes oportunidad de conocerlo"- me emocioné y junte mis manos ilusionada.

-"Posiblemente las veces que te venga a visitar y yo siga aquí podría hablarle"- dijo no muy convencida.

-"Eriol vive aquí"- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y yo me burle de ella-"al igual que tu… al menos hasta que decidas abandonarnos"-

-"¿Cómo que vive aquí?"- susurró toda sonrojada.

-"Sí… estará aquí hasta que no nos soportemos mutuamente"- y eso era algo que posiblemente no pasara nunca. Hizo una mueca y me reí de ella.

-"Vamos, Tommy. No seas así. Le puedes tener miedo a muchas cosas"- hum… a los fantasmas, por ejemplo. Esos dan pavor-"pero no a Eriol"- cerró los ojos y susurró.

-"Creo que a lo que le tengo miedo es lo que pueda hacer sentirme"- me quedé callada. No tenía nada que decirle.

Porque probablemente con lo amargada que estaba ahora, lo que dijera no sería lo mejor.

----------------------------

-"¿Qué haces hombre de ojo azul?"- me detuve en la puerta del estudio. Eriol se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón del escritorio. Sonrió. Me tendió una mano y me acerqué a él. Me senté en sus piernas. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, suspiré y lo observé. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión algo atormentada.

Su mano acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.

-"Lo lamento"- fruncí el ceño porque no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando-"ahora me doy cuenta cuanto me aparte de ti"-

-"No sé de que hablas"- me miró y su mirada estaba algo perturbada.

-"Lo siento, Angelito"- me abrazó fuertemente escondiendo su cara en mi cuello-"cuando nos fuimos de Japón no nos volvimos a ver… ni siquiera tuve contacto contigo"-

-"Me llamabas"- le recordé.

-"¿Hace cuanto que no te llamaba, Sakura?"- me retorcí lo sesos haciendo cuentas-"desde hace un año"- el mismo contestó.

Vaya… si era bastante tiempo.

-"Simplemente dejamos de tener contacto"- suspiró y me hizo algo de cosquillas-"eras, eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga por toda la vida… pero en ese momento…"-

-"´… preferiste a Shaoran"- terminé por él.

-"No lo digas así"- dijo algo turbado. Nos reímos.

-"Era normal, Eriol. Él es tu familia. Lo entiendo, créeme"-

Sí lo entendía. Eriol tuvo que elegir con quien quedarse. Eligió a Shaoran. Nunca lo vi mal. Lo extrañe mucho, sí. Pero…

-"Realmente yo no hice mucho por mantener contacto contigo"- acepté y le sonreí-"verte a ti me recordaba todo lo feliz que era… y también lo que ya no tenía. Era bastante duro verte. Oírte suponía un esfuerzo pero era algo que toleraba"- acaricié su mejilla.

-"Yo sabía que las cosas eran así. Sabía todo lo que dolía que algo te recordara lo que paso… por eso acepté irme. Dejando de lado que Shaoran es mi familia y que es mi primo favorito… no soportaba verte sufrir y menos si no podía hacer algo. El tiempo hizo que esa brecha que se hizo en aquella ocasión se hiciera cada vez más grande"-

-"Así es… pero aquí estás de nuevo y yo también. La hermandad que empezamos ese día en tu cocina nunca se rompió y adoro tenerte cerca"- sonrió y su mirada ahora era más tranquila.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. No había nada que decir. Éramos hermanos y pasara lo que pasara eso no iba a cambiar.

-"¿La señorita Daidouji se quedará?"- asentí-"así que no estaremos tan solos"- sonrió.

-"Tomoyo es una agradable compañía"- sonrió.

-"No lo dudo"- entrecerré mis ojos pero el sólo siguió sonriendo.

Tal vez…

Algo en esta casa sí que podría funcionar.

----------------------------------

Tomoyo POV

Acomodé mi ropa en el armario. Mi habitación era muy linda. Sakura se había empeñado mucho en decorar la casa. Reconocía su toque juguetón y algo infantil. Esta habitación no era la excepción. Algunos ventanales, cama grande, ropero grande… y un montón de colores. La casa era linda.

Suspiré y me tendí en la cama.

Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Eriol saliendo de la alberca vino a mi mente. Estaba como quería ese hombre…

Era bueno que tuviera tanto control en mis emociones… pudo disimular todo lo que sentí al verlo.

Me encantaba. Pero como le había dicho a Sakura… el sólo tenerlo cerca provocaba algo en mi difícil de explicar y por eso siempre huía.

Ahora el mundo me estaba dando la oportunidad de oro al ponerlo bajo el miso techo.

Fruncí el ceño, abrí los ojos y levanté las manos. Las observé y las cerré en puño.

Era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar. Al menos nos haríamos amigos.

Miré de nuevo la habitación y pensé en Sakura. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla a salir del hoyo en el que se había metido.

Cuando me dijo, hace seis meses, que se casaría lo vi tan mal. Hasta que conocí al dichoso Shaoran. Nunca lo había visto, pero aquella ocasión cuando dijo "si acepto" fue una revelación para mí.

Así que ya no me preocupe de nada. Sakura estaría bien. Ya sabía que ella no lo había olvidado. Cada vez que salía con un chico inevitablemente lo comparaba con Shaoran.

_-"Ay, Tommy. Tiene los ojos negros como el carbón… no me gustan… no son como el sol"-_

_-"Su voz es tan chillona… ¡no parece de hombre!"-_

_-"No es nada galante"-_

_-"No es caballeroso"- _

_-"He visto mejores sonrisas"- _

_-"Sus besos… saben a nada"- _

Realmente todo lo que tenía que decir era: No es Shaoran.

Nunca la había entendido… porque nunca me he enamorado como Sakura lo estaba de Shaoran. No había encontrado a _él_. Pero siempre traté de que Sakura conociera a más personas, ella nunca dejaba que se le acercaran lo suficiente y cuando una relación iba bien el primer beso lo arruinaba todo.

_-"Es que… no siento mariposas en el estomago"-_

Suspiré.

Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Sakura se quería divorciar y a pesar de que era un amor de persona era algo terca y cabezota. Así que tenía que lograr que al menos lo reconsiderara.

Porque creía en ellos.

Era obvio el amor que se tenían.

----------------------------------

Eriol POV

Corté con rapidez la lechuga, para completar la ensalada. Estaba experimentando. Algo que le gustará a mi Angelito… y a la señorita Daidouji ¿Por qué no? A la que por cierto no he visto desde que llegó.

-"Vaya"- giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a Tomoyo sonriendo-"¿Cocina, joven?"- hice una mueca.

-"Eriol, por favor"- dije sonriendo, me dio una tímida sonrisa-"y algo"- respondí a su pregunta. Me volví para seguir con la ensalada.

-"¿Te ayudo, Eriol? "-

-"Podrías hacerme compañía"- sugerí y la miré. Sonrió y asintió.

-"Reamente no sabía que eras amigo de Sakura"- comencé a remover las diferentes verduras-"nunca me hablo de ti"- suspiré.

-"Pasaron muchas cosas… y nos separamos. Algo que no volverá a suceder"- no pensaba volver a sepárame de mi Angelito, pasara lo que pasara con Shaoran.

-"Te refieres a la ruptura con Shaoran ¿no?"- me giré completamente y me recargué en la barra. Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-"Lo sabes, eh"- sonreímos.

-"Sé lo que me contó Sakura"- se encogió de hombros-"pero no sé la versión de Shaoran"- me dijo y la miré algo suspicaz.

-"Yo sé las dos versiones"- alcé una ceja-"pero decidí no meterme… "- suspiré.

-"Te arrepientes"- hice una mueca y asentí-"así que si ahora estuviera en tus manos hacer que esos dos fueran felices… juntos… ¿Intervendrías?"- entrecerré los ojos y la observé. Su mirada brillaba perversamente y me vi a mi mismo haciendo lo mismo.

Al parecer Tomoyo y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Y eso, amigos… era algo, muy pero muy bueno.

--------------------------------

Sakura POV.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tomoyo había llegado de Japón. Todo había avanzado muy bien para ella… no sabía que pensaba Eriol, porque aun no le había preguntado, pero todo parecía ir bien.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, siempre susurrando y riéndose de quién sabe qué cosa. Era muy divertido verlos. Tomoyo sonrojándose y Eriol riéndose de ella o viceversa….

Sí, aunque no lo crean.

-"Tomoyo ¿Puedo pasar?"-abrí la puerta y metí mi cabeza para encontrar a Eriol y a Tomoyo tendidos en la cama riendo.

Hum…

-"Hola, Angelito"- saludó Eriol, me metí completamente y pude ver un bulto entre las piernas de Tomoyo… algo hecho bolas. Los dos me miraron con malicia.

Me estremecí.

-"¿Qué cosa están planeando?"- Eriol se levantó, se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano para llevarme al lado de la cama. Tomoyo se levantó de un brinco con esa cosa en las manos.

-"Estábamos pensando…"- comenzó Eriol.

-"…algo que no puede ser muy bueno ¿No?"- rieron.

-"Yo creo que es una excelente idea"- replicó Tomoyo.

-"Seguro no para mi"- me quejé, volvieron a reír.

-"Deberíamos salir"- sonreí.

-"Vayan… diviértanse"- alenté.

-"No, no"- Eriol negó y sonrió-"los tres deberemos salir"-

-"A cenar y a bailar"- entrecerré mis ojos-"me han dicho que aquí en Hong Kong los antros son otra onda y hay unos restaurantes…"- lo dejó inconcluso.

-"Vayan"- repetí. Me di la vuelta. Eriol me detuvo y me giró para encararlos.

-"Vamos a salir"- repitió-"no era una pregunta"-

-"¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir si para esta altura debería de parecer un tonel?"- pregunté enojada. Que quisieran salir ellos, no me molestaba. Me sentía amargada pero no me molestaba. Ya me había acostumbrado a estar encerrada… pero que me lo recordaran diciendo que teníamos que ir los tres… era otra cosa.

-"Claro debes parecer tonel"- asintió Eriol-"por eso… aquí Tommy y yo somos muy inteligentes"-

¿Tommy? Mucha confiancita…

Hum… sospechoso.

-"Así que hice esto"- Tomoyo extendió la cosa amorfa que tenía en las manos.

Mi mandíbula cayó por el suelo y me reí nerviosamente.

Estos dos estaban absolutamente locos.

------------------------------

Sentí el motor del carro acelerarse y me sentí emocionada.

-"No se molestará el joven Shaoran por tomar uno de sus autos ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo desde el asiento de atrás. Eriol y yo nos miramos en complicidad.

-"El joven Shaoran no tendría porque molestarse"- dijo Eriol muy distendido-"además no es que nos importe mucho ¿Eh, Angelito?"- reí y asentí enérgicamente.

Me valía un cacahuate el _joven Shaoran_.

Bah.

Nos estacionamos en una calle iluminada totalmente por las luces de los locales. Nunca había estado en estas calles y menos de noche. Eran las nueve de la noche. Eriol bajó y rodeó el auto, ayudo a bajar a Tomoyo y después abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano. La tomé y me levanté con un poco de dificultad.

Me acomodé el vestido y me encontré con que no podía ver mis pies. Reí.

-"Te ves encantadora, Angelito"- sonreí a Eriol-"estar embarazada te sienta muy bien"-

-"Imagínate para el próximo"- canturreó Tomoyo.

-"Cállate, Tommy"-susurré y me sonrojé. No creía que fuera a ver ni primero. Eriol nos tendió un brazo a cada una de nosotras y anduvimos por las calles.

-"¿Qué quieren cenar?"- preguntó Eriol.

Hum…

-"¿Sabes? Como que tengo antojo de pato"- me sobé mi pancita y me sentí extrañamente nostálgica.

-"No son raros los antojos"- comentó Tomoyo.

-"Pato será, conozco un lugar done hacen el mejor pato que he comido"- Eriol nos guió por las calles y nos encantamos con un restaurante muy lujoso y entramos.

-"Buenas tardes"-

-"Buenas tardes, Señor, Señora y Señorita"- la recepcionista nos saludo educadamente-"¿Nombre de la reservación, Señor?"- hice una mueca.

No teníamos reservación.

Adiós a mi pato.

-"No tenemos reservación"- aceptó Eriol.

-"Disculpe, señor. Pero sin reservación no los podemos atender"- Eriol sonrió de lado.

-"Seguro que sí"- dijo muy convencido… tal vez y la pensaba sobornar-"no creo que tenga problemas en atender a la Señora Li ¿Verdad?"- fruncí mi entrecejo… esa era yo.

La muchacha nos vio fijamente a los tres y pasaba su mirada en cada uno de nosotros.

-"Espere uno momento"- la sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchó y Tomoyo parecía entender que pasaba. Al contrario de mí. La joven hablo unos momentos por teléfono y no tuvimos que esperar ni un minuto cuando un señor de mediana edad se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-"Señor Hiragizawa ¡Que honor! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"-saludó enérgicamente a Eriol-"¿Cómo ha estado?"-

-"Bien, muchas gracias Chong"- Eriol se dirigió a mi-"La señora Li"- los ojitos iluminados del señor Chong se iluminaron más. Me sentí un objeto…

-"Mucho gusto, Señora Li"- hizo una reverencia, incliné un poco mi cabeza-"hace tiempo que el mundo quería conocerla"- agregó.

Definitivamente no entendía nada.

-"Felicidades por la nueva vida"- me sonrojé un poco.

-"Gracias"- dije tímidamente.

-"Pasen, pasen"- nos guió a los tres a una mesa… las personas volteaban las cabezas mirando.

Hum… seguía sin entender…

Nos llevaron a una de las mesas pegadas a uno de los ventanales y con una hermosa vista de un pequeño patio con muchos árboles, un río y miles de luces. Antes de que el señor Chong me ayudara a sentarme vi mi reflejo en el ventanal.

No había querido verme al espejo por las reacciones que pudiera tener. Pero no lo pude evitar. Deslicé mi mano por el bulto en mi vientre. Se sentía tan real y tan patético. Tomoyo con lo buena que era modas había logrado hacer un perfecto disimulo de pansa de una embarazada de siete meses…

También había logrado un hermoso vestido rojo… perfectamente adecuado a la pancita. Al mirarme en el reflejo supe que jamás iba a sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza.

La añoranza viajo por todo mi cuerpo.

-"Enseguida les traigo el menú"- Chong se fue rápidamente.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?"- exigí saber. Mis dos amigos me miraron burlonamente.

-"Ay, Sakura. A veces eres tan lenta"- hice un puchero ante el comentario de Tomoyo. Eriol rió.

-"Este restaurante pertenece a nuestra familia"- miré alrededor.

¿Nuestra familia?

Oh

-"¿Quieres decir que Shaoran es el dueño?"- pregunté sorprendida.

-"Bueno… de la mayoría de las acciones sí"- se encogió de hombros-"y como tú y yo somos parte de la familia… en diferentes jerarquías… puedo decir que es nuestro"- sonrió feliz.

Sonreí… vaya…

-"El imperio de los Li es muy grande"- comentó Tomoyo, Eriol sólo asintió sin querer ir más allá.

El pato estaba completamente delicioso… y la limonada también ya que no podía beber alcohol. Pasamos una velada muy bonita. De vez en cuando se aparecía un personaje importante –según Eriol- y nos saludaba amablemente. Me daban demasiada atención. Me sentía alagada.

-"Estuvo delicioso"- dije aún saboreando el pato.

-"Me alegro… ¿Tomoyo, algún plan?"- miré a mi amiga que se llevó un dedo a la boca en forma pensativa.

-"Hum…"-una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-"¡Vamos a bailar!"- sonreí… eso no lo pensó mucho. Casi podía asegurar que todo ya estaba planeado.

-----------------------------

Mi cuerpo se movía con naturalidad… y no dudaba parecer una ballena en algún baile de apareamiento. Pero no me importaba me estaba divirtiendo.

Eriol posó sus manos en mis, ahora, anchas caderas y nos movimos al ritmo de la música. Subí mis manos a su cuello y a su cabeza donde los despeine. No es que se peinará.

Pum pum

Sentía la energía por todo mi cuerpo…

Pum pum

El ritmo de la música en cada célula…

Pum pum

Reí fuertemente por la vuelta que Eriol me hizo dar…

-"¡Esto es divertido!"- grité para que Eriol me pudiera escuchar.

-"¡Claro, estás conmigo!"- gritó de vuelta y solté una carcajada.

-"¡Tengo sed!"- asintió y regresamos a nuestra mesa donde estaba Tomoyo esperándonos. Estaba algo apartada de la pista… así que podíamos hablar con más claridad.

-"Eso fue genial"- sonrieron para mí y tomé entre mis manos el vaso con la bebida de colores –sin alcohol- y sorbí.

-"Le toca a usted, Señorita"- sonreí y vi a mis amigos marchar hacia la pista.

Observé el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Una gran disco en el centro de Hong Kong. No eran muy diferentes a las japonesas… y supongo que a las del todo el mundo. Jóvenes brincando, bailando, tomando, ligando… lo normal.

Me sentía muy a gusto. La tela con la que Tomoyo hizo mi pansa falsa era muy fresca y no pesaba. Muy ligera. No la sentía…

Casi…

Vi a Tomoyo dar vueltas como trompo en medio de la pista con Eriol. Al parecer esos dos se llevaban cada vez mejor y me daba gusto por mi amiga que estaba… por decirlo así… enamorada de Eriol.

-"¿Disculpa?"- giré mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho. Un joven con sonrisa de modelo me miraba-"Hola… mi nombre es Huang"- sonreí.

-"Sakura"-

-"¿Te gustaría bailar?"- preguntó. Estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando recordé que estaba embarazada….

Y casada…

Bah.

-"Lo siento"- sonreí-"pero no creo que quieras bailar con una ballena"- y me señalé el vientre. Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y rió nerviosamente.

-"La verdad es que no lo había visto"- dijo apenado.

-"Ni te preocupes"- hice un ademán restándole importancia-"tiende a esconderse"- rió y sorpresivamente se sentó en mi mesa.

-"No esperaba encontrarme con una mujer embarazada"-rió-"supongo que casada ¿No?"-

-"No mucho"- sonreí y soltó la carcajada.

-"Nunca te había visto por aquí"-

-"La verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo"- frunció el ceño.

-"¿No sería mejor venir antes o después del embarazo?"- asentí.

-"Pero así él no se divertiría"- y señalé mi bebé de tela.

-"Oh, es un él"- me encogí de hombros.

-"No lo sé… pero para fines prácticos"- rió de nuevo. Al parecer me encontraba muy graciosa.

-"¿Tu esposo esta por aquí?"- abrí la boca para responder. Pero Eriol se adelantó.

-"Soy su representante"- reí por su tontería. Eriol se encontraba parado al lado de mi-"¿Y tú eres?"-

-"Huang"- Eriol lo miró tan superior y con tanta arrogancia que pareciera que fuera Shaoran. Su papel lo representaba muy bien…

Tonto.

-"¿Nos vamos, Angelito?"- me sonrió cándidamente.

-"Claro… sí prometes pasar por un helado"- asintió y me ayudo a levantarme. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me encaminó a la salida.

-"Hasta luego, Huang"- me despedí. Eriol gruñó.

-"Adiós, Sakura. Hasta la próxima"- le dije adiós con la mano y salimos con paso apresurado entre la gente. Tomoyo se encontraba ya en el auto.

-"No debiste de ser tan maleducado"- regañé a Eriol una vez en el auto.

-"No fui maleducado. No es correcto hablarle a una mujer embarazada"- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Eriol y Shaoran eran peor de celosos que Touya.

¿Cómo sobreviví?

Fácil. A pesar de que Touya odiara a Shaoran confiaba en él. Y Eriol, obviamente, confiaba en él. Después Eriol se fue al igual que Shaoran y Touya no me decía gran cosa cuando salía con alguien. Según decía que no representaban un peligro.

Cosas de Touya.

-"¿Ahora nadie me puede hablar porque estoy embarazada?"- pregunté. Tomoyo soltó una risita.

-"No"- contestó simplemente. Rodé mis ojos.

-"¿Sabes?"- dije en tonó burlón-"tengo que buscar nuevo pretendiente. Cuando salga de esto necesitaré a alguien"- toqué un segundo mi pansa.

-"No necesitas de alguien"-

Me quedé callada porque no me quería pelear con él.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Cuando saliera de esto… iba a necesitar de alguien para sanar este maldito corazón.

-----------------------------------

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?"-miré a Eriol con algo de curiosidad. Ya llevábamos dos semanas saliendo de un lado a otro con mi pansa falsa. Qué al parque… qué al centro comercial… qué a la disco, fuimos unas cuantas veces más… qué aquí, qué allá. No me molestaba… pero lago me decía que había un obscuro propósito en esto.

O... tal vez estoy exagerando.

-"Esta bien"- sonrió satisfecho.

-"Esta vez Tomoyo no podrá venir… tiene algo que hacer"-asentí.

Me coloqué un bonito vestido verde agua y unas sandalias a juego. Me puse una chaqueta ligera blanca y me deje el cabello suelto, y aún así…

Parecía un tonel.

¿Será que el día que me embarace de verdad me veré así?

Salimos a comer a un pequeño y exclusivo restaurante. La comida estuvo deliciosa. Eriol y yo íbamos tomados de la mano paseando por las calles de Hong Kong y compramos cuanta chuchería se nos antojó. Pasamos por un parque y Eriol jugó con unos niños al futbol mientras yo los veía sentada en una banca y reí de las tonterías que hacía mi amigo.

-"¡Goooool!"- gritó y empezó a ser un baile de lo más extraño. Levantaba las manos y los pies y los movía sin ninguna armonía. Los niños lo imitaban.

-"¡¿Me viste, Angelito?!"- gritó en medio del _campo_.

-"Claro… tu baile de guajolote esta perfeccionándose"- él y los niños rieron a carcajadas.

-"Vaya... al menos supiste que era uno"- sonreí. Un niño se acercó a Eriol y lo jaló de su camisa.

-"Qué bonita su esposa, señor"- dijo el pequeño y sonreí con ternura.

-"Hermosa ¿No?"- Eriol se acercó a mí, me puso de pie y me levantó dando vueltas.

-"¡No, Eriol!"- gritaba entrecortadamente por las risas-"¡Bájame!"- reí como chiquilla y me puso de nuevo en pie. Me besó la nariz.

-"Cierto, el bebé"- dijo muy confidente. Reí…

Me la estaba pasando increíble.

----------------------------

-"¡Sakura!"- me dirigí a la habitación de Eriol para saber que quería. De nuevo ahí estaban mis mejores amigos en la cama, pero ahora con un montón de revistas y muestrarios de pintura.

-"¿Qué planean?"- susurré con aprensión.

-"No tiene nada que ver contigo… bueno, no directamente"- miré a Eriol con una ceja levantada.

-"Creemos que es buena idea que prepares el cuarto para _su bebé_"-me congelé en mi sitio.

¿_Nuestro bebé_?

-"No es nuestro bebé es _su bebé. _No me metan en esto"- dije agresivamente y me di la vuelta. Eriol me abrazó por detrás.

-"Sí, Sakura. Es su bebé. De los dos"- cerré los ojos-"eres su esposa y serás su madre"- negué.

-"No, no lo soy ni lo seré. Deja de hablar tonterías"- traté de zafarme de su abrazo y me moví inquieta.

-"Sakura no seas terca"-

-"¡¿Terca, yo!?"- pregunté algo alterada y logré salir de sus brazos. Supongo que así el lo permitió-"¿Yo soy la terca? No, Eriol. Son ustedes los que no entienden nada. No voy a ser nada por ese bebé. No es mi obligación"-

-"Es una manera muy egoísta que pensar. Él no pidió nacer ni nada. No pidió estar en medio de este situación"- regaño Tomoyo acercándose a mí de forma algo intimidatoria.

-"¡¿Y yo sí?!"-

-"Tú lo aceptaste. Enfréntalo"-me miró enojada y empezó a gritarme-"¡Tú lo aceptaste! ¡Dijiste que sí! ¡Sabias a lo que te enfrentabas… no se te oculto nada! ¡Y ahora pareces una chiquilla! ¡Madura!"- salí apresurada de la habitación y me metí en la mía azotando la puerta. Me dejé caer al lado de mi cama y lloré.

¿Cómo se les ocurría eso?

¿No entendían el dolor que me causaba saber que ese no era mi hijo?

¿No entendían que me dolía en el alma saber que en un poco más de un año ya no sería la Señora Li? Aún así querían que me encariñara con un bebé que no era mío y que no me pertenecería por más que lo quisiera y lo cuidara. A pesar de que en algún momento me llamara mamá y después me tuviera que despedir de él porque ese era el trato.

Marcharme después de dos años.

Sería difícil despedirme –de nuevo- de Shaoran para además tener que renunciar a un hijo.

-"¿Sakura?"- escuché la voz de Eriol pero no respondí. Me escondí más entre las colchas y me encogí más en el piso. Escuché como se abría a puerta y se cerraba. Sus pasos acercándose y lo sentí sentarse en frente de mí.

-"No llores"- pidió y me lancé a sus brazos y lloré más.

-"No puedo con esto. No soy tan fuerte"- dije entre sollozos. Me acarició la espalda.

-"Sí lo eres. Explícame porque tanto rencor hacia un bebé"- apreté un su camisa con mis manos.

-"No es rencor contra él"- me separé y lo miré a los ojos para que viera la verdad.

¿Cómo odiar al hijo de Shaoran?

Yo ya lo amaba.

Y ese era el problema.

-"Tengo miedo de lo que pasara"- más lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Eriol las limpió con sus pulgares.

-"No tengas miedo de lo que pasara. Sólo… deja que pase"- me sonrió-"Nada va ir mal"-

Escondí mi cara en mi pecho y lloré más.

Quería fervientemente creer en sus palabras.

----------------------------

-"Creo que este color sería el más adecuado"- dijo Tomoyo mientras nos mostraba un tono blanco marfil. Asentí.

Ella y yo ya estábamos bien. A veces, en una amistad, es bueno gritarse. Refuerza los lazos.

-"Podría ser en dos tonos. Uno más claro para la parte superior y uno más obscuro para la inferior. Y podríamos poner un tapiz con figuras de ositos en la línea de división"- señalé un tapiz lleno de ositos muy lindos con moños de colores pastel alrededor.

-"Esa es buena idea"- Eriol frunció el ceño divertido-"¿Segura que es esta habitación la que quieres?"-

Miré alrededor.

-"Sí"-

-"¿Dónde dormirá Shaoran cuando regrese?"-

-"En el sillón"- soltaron la carcajada los dos.

-"Tienes más habitaciones ¿Sabías?"- repasé mi casa mentalmente. Sí, había cuatro habitaciones además de esta y de la mía pero…

-"Algo se me ocurrirá para que duerma en el sillón"- rieron y seguimos con los muestrarios.

La habitación que iba a ocupar Shaoran y que ahora ocupaba Eriol iba a ser la habitación del bebé. Me había prohibido llamarlo como mi bebé o nuestro bebé. Tenía prohibido, también, pensar por el momento, en el futuro.

Era la que mejor iluminación tenía después de la mía. Y también era la que estaba más cerca.

No pregunten porque de la decisión.

-"Creo que lo más conveniente sería comprar las cosas por internet"- dijo Tomoyo. Fruncí el ceño.

-"¿Por qué? Podemos ir con mi pansa falsa"- los vi intercambiar miradas.

-"No sería lo mejor"- masculló Eriol, y sonrió divertido y malicioso.

-"Es mejor que ahora te quedes en casa. Ya tienes casi ocho meses de embarazo. No sería muy normal que andes por las calles así como así"- aclaró Tomoyo.

Para mí era lo mismo salir de siete u ocho meses. Pero si ellos creían que no era conveniente.

Pues…

Compramos un montón de cosas por internet. La cuna, los muebles para su ropa, el cambiador y una mecedora muy bonita. Algunos juguetes de adorno y algunos móviles. Las cobijitas, franelas y edredones, bastante ropa que encontrábamos y nos volvían locas a Tomoyo y a mí. Todo en colores pasteles porque no sabíamos que sería. También compramos monitores y cámaras, por la seguridad del niño. Compramos nuevas cortinas y unos mosquiteros.

Nosotros mismos la pintamos, ya que no podíamos confiar en que alguien entrara a la casa y me viera sin pansa.

-"¡Vaya, para ser un señorito inglés sí que sabes hacer cosas manuales!"-se burló Tomoyo de Eriol. Todos estábamos pintando el cuarto.

-"Nunca me ha gustado ser un inútil"- respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Ey"-dije-"por eso aprendió a cocinar, coser, lavar, planchar y todo eso"- Tomoyo le sonrió.

-"¿De verdad sabes hacer todo eso?"-

-"Sí, no soy un experto ni mucho menos… pero lo hago mejor que Sakura"- le saqué la lengua. Era verdad. Sonrió.

-"Voy por algo de tomar"- deje la brocha en el bote-"¿Quieren algo?"-

-"No gracias, Angelito"-

-"Así estoy bien"-

Salí y me dirigí a la cocina. Me acerqué a los muebles y saqué un vaso. Lo llené de agua fresca y la bebí rápidamente. Me moría de sed.

Mis pensamientos volaron a la habitación de arriba ¿Estaría haciendo bien? Eriol me había convencido de que hacer el cuarto del bebé sería gratificante y no me traería nada malo, que tal vez en el futuro les agradeciera.

Era demasiado optimismo.

Subí para seguir con mi labor y escuche las risas de Eriol y Tomoyo. Me detuve en la entrada de la puerta y los observé.

Los dos estaban bañados en pintura.

Solté una risita.

Los dos se reían a cargada limpia ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese estado? Quién sabe. Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y con un trapo limpió que encontró empezó a limpiar su cara con suavidad. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían.

Era una escena comiquísima.

Bueno…algo romántica también.

Me di media vuelta y volví a la cocina. Para que tuvieran más tiempo de esas miraditas. Llegué a la cocina y me subí a la barra. Suspiré.

Tenía tanta envidia de ellos.

No es que se hubieran declarado su amor eterno. No. Pero se veían con tanto afecto que no dudaba ni un segundo que eso llegara a más. Yo sería feliz por ellos. Los dos eran personas maravillosas y se merecían el uno al otro.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Taaanta envidia.

---------------------------------------------

Tomé mi jugo de naranja mientras pasaba las páginas del periódico. Wang acostumbraba leerlo cada mañana y lo ha de haber olvidado en la mesa. Así que lo empecé a hojear.

Escupí mi jugo con fuerza y abrí mis ojos como platos ante lo que estaba viendo. Era unas fotos de Eriol y de mí… en unas aparecía Tomoyo pero la mayoría era de nosotros dos. En las discos, en los restaurantes y la del parque era la que resaltaba y la más grande, ese a donde habíamos ido hace ya tres semanas. En ella Eriol me besaba la nariz.

Comencé a leer rápidamente.

_La mujer que se ha estado presentando como esposa del magnate Xiaolang Li al parecer o es una farsa o no tienen un hogar de los más estable. La japonesa de nombre Sakura Kinomoto, antes de casada, se ha estado paseando y exhibiendo por todo Hong Kong con otro importante empresario: Eriol Hiragizawa, primo de Li. A pesar de estar embarazada, ya de ocho meses según nuestras fuentes, ha estado visitando discotecas y divirtiéndose en ellas. Los más cercanos a la familia no quieren dar declaración alguna y no hemos podido contactar ni al empresario Li ni a Hiragizawa ¿Acaso ella no es Sakura Li? ¿Qué es lo que quiere la japonesa que quiere sacar del mercado a nuestros solteros más codiciados? ¿O es que hay algún triangulo amoroso en la familia más importante de Asia?..._

Sentí las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas ¿Un triangulo amoroso? ¿Eriol y yo? ¡¿De dónde sacaron semejante cosa?!

Tomé el periódico y salí corriendo de la cocina para dirigirme al estudio. Llegué y cuando iba abrir escuche la voz de Eriol…

_-"… no deberías ponerte así"-_ me acerqué más a la puerta_-"son solo unas fotografías sin sentido"-_

¿Con quien hablaba?

_-"¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí y de ella!"- _

Me estaba haciendo una idea de con quien hablaba.

_-"¡No seas absurdo!"-_ gritó algo exasperado-_"No se te ocurra prohibirme cosas ni a ella. ¿¡Escuchaste?! ¡¿Que querías?! ¿¡Que estuviéramos aquí encerrados esperándote?! ¿¡Que estuviera como estatua?! ¡Vete al diablo!"- _

Dio un respingo cuando escuche como azotaba el teléfono en el escritorio. Fruncí el ceño cuando escuche sus risas a través de la puerta que se abrió sorpresivamente.

-"¿¡Qué tienes, Angelito?!"- su rostro burlón que salió cambio al ver mi expresión. Había olvidado que estaba llorando.

-"Esto"- le enseñé el periódico. Hizo una mueca.

-"No llores por esto"- me lo quitó y lo aventó dentro del estudio-"No llores"- acarició mis mejillas y limpió mis lagrimas.

Esto se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-"¡Me llamaron una fulana!"-sollocé.

-"Angelito, no les hagas caso. Siempre dicen esas cosas"-

-"Pero… pero… ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensarlo?"- pregunté indignada. Suspiró.

-"Ahora que has entrado has este mundo…"-

-"¿Cuál mundo?"- sonrió.

-"El del dinero"-

-"Oh"-

-"Todos están sobre ti y buscan hacerte daño. Esto es una probadita. Nada más. Realmente pueden ser peores"-

Me horroricé.

-"Pero no tienes de que preocuparte"- respondió rápidamente al ver mi expresión-"también por ser perteneciente al mundo del dinero tienes la protección adecuada. Me encargaré de esto"- sonrió y besó mi frente.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Claro"- me aseguró-"ya sea yo o Shaoran siempre estarás protegida"- hice una mueca.

-"Eso me preocupa más"- soltó la carcajada-"¿Hablabas con él, no?"- susurré.

-"Sí"- rió divertido-"¿Sabes? Deberías de estar orgullosa por tener encandilados a los hombres más codiciados de Asia"- deje pasar su cambio de platica. No me interesaba saber que había dicho él, así que le seguí el juego.

-"Encandilados es poco"- sonreímos.

Esperaba que esto no fuera una noticia internacional. No quería que mi papá o mi hermano se preocuparan y quisieran venir a verme.

Y menos Touya.

-------------------------------

Moví las tijeras hacia arriba para cortar la punta de esa rama. Estaba algo amarillenta y era mejor cortarla de una vez. Pasé mi mano por mi frente para quitar un poco el sudor. Miré todas mis flores. El clima cálido de Hong Kong era perfecto para que crecieran lindas.

Me levanté y sacudí la tierra en mí.

Suspiré.

Los nueve meses ya se habían cumplido.

Entré a la casa con algo de pericia por ese pensamiento. Me limitaba a pensar en el momento y tal vez en algunas horas después, pero era inevitable que mis pensamientos se dirigieran al futuro en sí.

Como ahora.

¿Ya habría nacido el bebé?

¿Qué pasaría con la madre?

¿Estaría muerta?

Me horroricé ante mi pensamiento, porque no le deseaba la muerte a nadie y menos a ella que traería una vida al mundo. No quería imaginar lo que sentía o sintió, saber que te irás dejando a tu hijo. Me dio un escalofrío.

Todo estaba listo para su llegada, la del bebé. Su habitación estaba lista y totalmente acondicionada. Con dinero puedes hacer que todo llegue más rápido y como tu deseas. Estábamos orgullosos de nuestro trabajo. Y me sentía bien respecto a eso.

Encontré en la cocina a Eriol y a Tomoyo conversando, como de costumbre, sólo que ahora se veían preocupados.

-"¿Algún problema?"- se miraron y después a mi seriamente.

Tenía el presentimiento que lo que venía no me iba a gustar pero si nadita.

-"Sí, varios en realidad"- Eriol suspiró, aguarde a que siguiera hablando-"tengo que ir a Estados Unidos"-

Mi mente proceso lentamente la información y cuando más entendía más se me oprimía el corazón.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"- susurré.

-"No lo sé"- sonrió-"espero que no mucho"- asentí porque no se podía hacer otra cosa. Eriol al ser representante de Li Corp. en los países de habla inglesa tenía como deber supervisar y arreglar los problemas que se pudieran presentar.

Aunque a mí no me gustara si nadita que se fuera.

-"Bien"- respiré profundo-"¿Algo más?"- los dos asintieron.

-"Mi madre quiere que vaya a arreglar unas cosas de la compañía. Tengo que regresar a Japón"- cerré los ojos y respiré varias veces.

Mis amigos se irían y yo volvería a estar sola.

Sentí como los abrazos de los dos se cerraron a m alrededor.

-"No estés triste, Angelito"- susurró Eriol en mi oído. Me apreté a ellos lo que mis fuerzas me permitieron.

No quería que se fueran.

Así que hice lo único que había hecho en este tiempo.

Lloré.

------------------------------

Los truenos retumbaban en las afueras. Este condenado clima de Hong Kong me iba a volver loca. Hace algunas horas Eriol y Tomoyo habían partido hacia el aeropuerto. Esperaba que sus vuelos salieran bien dado esta lluvia.

Eran las diez de la noche. Me encontraba recostada en mi cama maldiciendo. Nada nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar ruidos y movimiento afuera de la casa que no distinguía por el sonido de la lluvia. Me levanté y anduve lentamente hacia mi ventana. Esperaba que no fueran ladrones o algo. Aunque el equipo de seguridad de la casa era muy bueno algo podía fallar.

Genial.

Esto me pasa cuando sólo somos dos amables ancianitos y yo los que estamos.

Me pegué a la pared y moví un poco la cortina para poder ver mejor. Una limosina estaba aparcada en la puerta de la casa y de ahí salían dos hombres. Uno sosteniendo un paraguas y el otro un bulto.

Contuve la respiración y mi corazón salió disparado a quién sabe dónde.

Shaoran había regresado.

-----------------------------------

**Notas de Autora**: Hola!!!! Cómo están? Yo aqui subiendo este capitulo... la verdad lo pensaba subir hasta mañana... porque me estoy muriendo de sueño... pero, lo prometido es deuda.

Les gustó? Espero que sí... es igual de deprimente que el otro... pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Sakura está algo amargada... pero es normal. Gracias a sus amigos va a salir a delante ¿Qué creen que hayan planeado? ¿Están locos, no? Jajaja...

Vaya... creo que nuestro amado Shaoran se ganó algunos desprecios... jajaja... insisto... tienen una razón de ser. Al menos ya regresó ¿no?

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios. Me encantan... igual gracias a las personas que tienen alerta de la historia. Gracias a todas las que leen mis locuras.

Gracias a: .o, Sarita Lo, Maring (no, no hay que castrarlo... jejeje), , LMundine, Cariux5,Lah-pauh, Almu24 (oh, descuida, sufrirá muaja ja), o0Sakuritah-Li0o, Sweetland, , Petu93, Ayame-Li, Beautifly92, Ifanycka, Jazmin, Sayuri Noa (prometido, dos semanas), Beatriz Ventura, Iram (muy buena teoría, jajaja), Nena05000, Hik-Chan.

JLi-Kinoli: disculpa por lo de encuentros cercanos, pero no, aún no va a ver, al menos en este capitulo no hubo... jajajaja... oh no, Eriol es su amigo... nada más... creo que el golpe por no poner encuentros cercanos me lo merezco... aunque... preferiria que no lo hicieras... dado que .. así no podré continuar con la historia... jajajaja... (ves? ahora no te dije fumada)

NithaF: T-T (mi llanto)se acabaron mis vacaciones... y ni siquiera pude descansar... lo saqué porque era necesario para el hilo de la historia y en este capitulo apareció... jajajaja

Dianitha: todas tenemos algo de drámaticas... no eres la única enojada con Shaoran Li, y muchas lo amamos, claro que se te pasará... es un amor... ya lo verás... no es malo que quieras más a Eriol...yo en lo personal lo adoro... oh sí, imaginarme a Eriol bailando me inspiró... gracias por tu apoyo... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo...

Crz-hime94: creo que en la posición de Sakura... con un Shaoran... aceptarías.... yo lo haría... no, no pides mucho... sólo lo esencial.... Ieran es buena suegra... aunque traerá algunos dolores de cabeza más adelante... me encanta la diversión maquiavelica!!!! jajajaja me encanto lo de iniciación de acción arrinconada... muy buena forma de definirlo... sí eres bastante soñadora... jajaja

Por favor no odien a mi... digo... nuestro Shaoran!!!!!

Otras aclaraciones: no Eriol no esta enamorado de Sakura ni viceversa; no mate al bebé... me consideran muy cruel..... y el pasado de ellos saldrá a la luz...

Bueno... chicas... cuidense... muchos reviews por favor... je je GRACIAS

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado...

Kary


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Shaoran POV

Bajé rápidamente del coche apretando al bebé en mis brazos. Wei sostuvo la sombrilla hasta que ingresamos en la casa.

Suspiré.

Hogar dulce hogar.

-"¿Desea algo, Señor?"- sacudí mis pies para eliminar el agua. Y los sequé en el tapete del recibidor.

-"¿Las maletas?"-Wei señalo dos maletas que ya estaban adentro.

-"Xiake ya las trajo, señor"- asentí. Escuché pasos y pronto vi Ailina aparecer junto con su esposo por el pasillo que daba a la cocina. En esa ala estaban los cuartos que ocupaban ellos.

-"¡Oh, por dios!"- exclamó Ailina y se acercó apresuradamente. Se levantó en puntitas para ver mejor y yo me incliné un poco-"Es adorable"- sonreí ante el tono maternal que uso. Ailina, al igual que su esposo y Wei eran los que más habían estado conmigo desde que nací.

Ailina representaba un papel de abuela mejor que mi propia madre.

-"Bienvenido, Señor"- sonreí a Dawei.

-"Gracias… ya extrañaba el hogar"- era totalmente cierto… sobre todo a cierta personita.

-"Ya está todo listo, señor"- levanté una ceja-"el cuarto del bebé. Vamos"- Ailina apresuró el paso hacia el segundo piso.

Volteé a ver a Wei con cara de interrogación pero el anciano solo sonreía como de costumbre. Suspiré y me apresuré a seguir a Ailina que llegó hasta el cuarto que supuestamente yo ocupaba. Abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa me invito a entrar.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Estaba en el cuarto de bebé más hermoso que hubiera visto. Aunque no he visto muchos, la verdad. Pero en este toda la armonía y sencillez que un bebé necesita estaba plasmando.

-"La señora Sakura se esmeró mucho en hacerlo"- miré Ailina sorprendido.

¿Sakura había hecho esto?

Me acerqué a la cuna de madera y deposité con cuidado a mi bebé. Procuré que no pasará frío poniendo varias mantitas encima.

-"¿Necesita lago, señor?"- negué y Ailina salió de la habitación.

Caminé alrededor de ella encontrando un montón de cosas que no sabía para que eran. En un mueble se encontraban unas especies de televisiones chiquitas. Tomé uno con mis manos y la examiné. La prendí y un montón de rallas aparecieron. Fruncí el ceño.

-"Tienes que prender la otra parte"- dio un respingo, me giré completamente encontrándome con el motivo de mis sueños.

Y algunas pesadillas.

Sakura se encontraba recargada casualmente en el marco de la puerta. Mis ojos se maravillaron con lo que veían. Mi mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza varias veces. El conjunto rosa claro le quedaba muy bien. Me detuve en su cara para examinarla, dándome cuenta que lo que yo recordaba no le era digno.

No me gusto el color de su mirada.

-"Hola"-

Genial. Después de ocho meses de no verla es lo único que soy capaz de decir.

No me respondió el saludo e ingreso a la habitación. Se dirigió a mí y yo contuve la respiración. Alargo su brazo y tomó una de esas televisiones.

-"Tienes que prender primero esta"- se acercó a la cuna y prendió otro aparato que estaba ahí en la parte superior de los barrotes. Prendió la que tenía en sus manos y me la entregó. En la pantalla veía al bebé durmiendo y escuchaba su respiración.

Wow.

-"Esta te la llevas a donde sea que vayas. Es de pila recargable y dura unas cuatro horas. Cuando se acabé solo la conectas a la corriente"- me dio su cargador.

-"Gracias, no sabía que estás cosas existieran"- le sonreí pero ella siguió con esa expresión sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir pero yo la detuve del brazo.

La acerqué a mí y detalle más su rostro. Sus mejillas, sus labios y sus ojos.

-"Oye… yo…"- había planeado en mi cabeza muchas veces lo que iba a decir, pero en ese momento todo lo que planeaba no estaba y sólo estaba el alocado deseo de besarla al tenerla tan cerca.

-"Buenas noches, Shaoran"- su frialdad me tomó desprevenido y solté su brazo. Avanzó hasta la puerta y desapareció en ella.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por mis cabellos frustrado.

Tampoco podía esperar nada más.

Esta era una de mis pesadillas.

-----------------------------------

Sakura POV

Me recargué en la puerta en cuanto la cerré. Respiré varias veces y me dirigí rápido hacia mi cama. Me aventé y tapé mi cara con una almohada y grité.

¡Ah!

Me tuve que concentrar para no saltarle a los brazos en cuanto lo vi ahí viendo con curiosidad los monitores para bebé, incluso sonreí un poco cuando frunció el ceño al prenderla y no ver nada.

Era tan mono.

Pero no dejaba de ser un idiota.

Grité de nuevo con renovadas fuerzas.

¡Oh, lo había extrañado! Estaba de regreso… pero…

Yo no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil.

--------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Me aseguré que estuviera durmiendo y que la camarita funcionara bien. Salí del cuarto, observé con anhelo la puerta blanca del cuarto de Sakura. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos.

Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras y caminé hasta la cocina. Xiake, Wei, Ailina y su esposo estaban ahí tomando café.

-"¿Quiere un poco, Señor?"- asentí a Ailina y me senté desganado al lado de Xiake.

-"¿Problemas, Señor?"- preguntó amablemente.

-"No, problemas no"- suspiré-"un problema"- los cuatro asintieron comprendiendo-"¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí, Ailina?"- colocó mi tasa enfrente de mí. Tomé un sorbo.

-"Todo bien. Señor"-

-"Oh, Ailina. Ya extrañaba tu café"- sorbí un poco más y me sonrió con ternura.

-"No hubo inconvenientes en su ausencia, señor"-dijo Dawei-"todo marcho con normalidad. El amo Eriol se encargó de casi todo"- fruncí el ceño.

Con que Eriol.

-"Me alegra"- mascullé.

-"Sí, fue un digno representante como hombre de la casa"- el tono amable y cariñoso de Ailina hizo que bufara.

-"Seguro. No esperaba menos de él"-

Las sonrisas de una amabilidad incomoda en la cara de los ancianos y la algo arrogante de Xiake hicieron que gruñera. Esperaban que admitiera algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Me encogí de hombros y seguí sorbiendo mi café.

Miré el monitor pequeño y distinguí la figura de mi bebé, su cuerpecito se movía ligeramente con cada respiración que daba. Recordé su habitación y un calor inundo mi pecho. Sakura había preparado la habitación para nuestro bebé. Porque lo era. Era nuestro.

Sonreí con ternura.

-"Yo me ocuparé del bebé. Tengo uno de los aparatos que compró la Señora Sakura y la iré a ver varias veces en la noche"-

-"Gracias, Ailina"-

-"No se preocupe, Señor"- sonreí a la anciana.

Los ancianos se levantaron.

-"¿Desea algo más, Señor?"- negué y los tres salieron a descansar. Xiake se puso de pie.

-"Con su permiso. Voy a dar una vuelta al jardín, para ver que todo marche bien. Después me iré a descansar"- antes de que saliera se volteó y me miró con burla-"Sus maletas están en el cuarto azul, Señor"- fruncí el ceño y él reprimió una risa.

¿En el cuarto azul?

¿Ese no era el cuarto que estaba más alejado del de Sakura?

Sí, sí lo era.

Suspiré y terminé el café. Subí las escaleras, pase al cuarto del bebé y estaba bien. Salí y me detuve en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.

_Valor. _

Toqué suevamente. No hubo respuesta. Volví a tocar un poco más fuerte… nada. Abrí la puerta con lentitud y asomé mi cabeza.

-"¿Sakura?"-

Ay.

Se me secó la boca y jadeé.

Sakura estaba tendida en la cama sin nada que la cubriera y con el conjunto más pequeño que jamás hubiera visto. Me acerqué con lentitud, memorizando cada curva de su cuerpo que estaba la vista. Recordando…

Me detuve justo a su lado y me senté con cuidado. Acaricié su frente con las puntas de mis dedos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios… mis dedos recorrieron su garganta y la parte superior de sus pechos… Se movió y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

Suspiré frustrado.

Tomé las cobijas y las coloqué cuidadosamente encima de ellas. No era bueno que pescara un refriado por mucho que el conjuntito se le viera de ensueño.

Besé su cabeza, me levanté, salí y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

-----------------------------

Sakura POV

Sonreí con suficiencia. Acomodé mejor las cobijas y suspiré agradecida del calor porque me estaba muriendo de frío. Me alegraba que hubiera venido antes de que me congelara, estaba segura que vendría… pero cuando empezó a tocarme… oh… casi lo dejo continuar. Me tomó todo mi autocontrol darme la vuelta. Lo bueno era que no estaba prestando atención sino, se hubiera percatado del sonrojo en mis mejillas o en mi piel de gallina al sentir sus caricias.

Pero…

¡Ja!

Mañana daría inicio la fase uno del plan "_Torturar a Shaoran_".

Muaja ja.

--------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"¿Sakura no va a desayunar?"- pregunté Ailina.

-"La señora duerme hasta tarde, señor. El joven amo Eriol era quien la iba a despertar"- siguió con sus quehaceres por la cocina.

Fruncí mi entrecejo y miré mal el pedazo de fruta que estaba en el tenedor. Lo comí con un gruñido.

-"Sería bueno que la fuera a despertar… "- susurró Ailina. Me levanté de inmediato y dejé caer el tenedor que produjo un sonido seco.

-"Voy yo"- salí rápidamente para no ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de mi nana.

De nuevo toqué suavemente y no obtuve respuesta. Así que entré… efectivamente, Sakura estaba enredada en sus cobijas. Caminé lentamente deteniéndome al lado de la cama. Estiré mi brazo y quite algunos cabellos que tapaban su rostro, le acaricié la nariz. Ella ronroneó, sonreí. Seguí con mis caricias hasta que se removió y daba indicios de despertar. Sacó su mano de entre las cobijas y detuvo mis caricias.

-"Me haces cosquillas"- se talló un ojo-"Ya, Eriol… ya voy"- dijo con voz adormilada.

-"No soy Eriol"- mascullé. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y me miró extrañada.

-"Oh"- soltó mi mano. Se levantó con cuidado sentándose en la cama.

-"¿Bajarás a desayudar?"- asintió y salí de la habitación.

Fue inevitable que diera un portazo.

¡Maldita sea!

Tampoco pude evitar toda esta rabia corriendo por mis venas. Mi sangre hervía de coraje. Jalé mis cabellos con frustración y maldije una y mil veces. Me sostuve el puente de la nariz y respiré varias veces. Entré a la habitación del bebé y comprobé que siguiera durmiendo.

Era la misma rabia que había sentido cuando vi la nota del periódico. Primero no podía creer el Sakura parecía embarazada. Una muy bonita, por cierto. Anhele en ese momento verla de verdad. Pero en cada uno de las malditas fotos salía o del brazo de Eriol, caminando con Eriol, bailando con Eriol, divirtiéndose con Eriol…

Parecían una familia... una familia linda, unida…

Era mi esposa…

Era mi bebé… no sé cómo diablos había parecido embarazada… pero era mío…

Era mi familia…

¡No de él!

¡Maldición!

Tomé uno de los muñecos de peluche de una repisa. Era un elefante azul. _Azul_… lo apreté con fuerza. Maldito elefante azul… _púdrete_.

-"El elefante no tiene la culpa"- volteé y Sakura estaba de nuevo recargada en el marco de la puerta. La miré mal y ella levantó una ceja-"¿Sí?"- se acercó a mi lentamente. Levantó su mano y presionó uno de sus dedos en mi frente.

-"Sí sigues así vas a tener arrugas muy joven"- bromeó y se giró rápidamente hacia la cuna. La seguí con la mirada y se acercó al bebé.

-"¿Cómo se llama?"- preguntó acariciando la cabecita del bebé.

Me obligué a tranquilizarme y recordarme que era mi culpa que esto estuviera pasando…

Aunque eso me hacía sentirme más frustrado.

-"Aún no lo sé"- contesté honestamente. Me miró divertida y me acerqué hasta ella-"Pensé que podíamos ponérselo juntos"- sugerí algo incomodo por la situación en la que estábamos. Sonrió ampliamente.

-"¿De verdad?"- asentí y rasque mi mejilla distraídamente. De repente se giró y se sonrojó un poco-"Lo siento pero… ¿Qué es?"-sonreí un poco. Al menos ya demostraba emociones.

-"Es una niña"- asintió y siguió acariciando su cabeza-"¿La quieres cagar?"- sugerí esperanzado en verla con un bebé en brazos.

Mi bebé en sus brazos…

Uno de mis sueños de adolescencia…

La diferencia era que era nuestro bebé en mis sueños… no sólo mío…

-"No creo…"- me encogí ligeramente, pero lo deje pasar… era cosa de tiempo…

Espero…

-"¿Alguna idea?"- pregunté, negó.

-"Cuando se me ocurra algo yo te aviso"- asentí y salió de la habitación.

Suspiré.

Acaricié la cabecita de mi niña. Era una cosa tan chiquita. La cargué con ternura y con delicadeza.

-"Ay, mi amor"- susurré-"Necesito ganarme de nuevo a tu mami… ella es tu mami ¿Sabes?"-le di un beso en la frente y la acuné.

Esperaba que mi plan "_Recuperar a mi esposa_" diera resultado…

---------------------------------

-"La junta con los nuevos inversionistas es pasado mañana"- asentí a Suiyei. Era el primer día que venía a las oficinas de Hong Kong, por las circunstancias había tenido que laborar en la sede en Shanghái. Por supuesto me había llevado a mi secretaria.

-"Necesito los informes de las ventas en Japón"- anotó con rapidez-"Eso es todo"-

Salió de la oficina y yo volví a los papeles. Leí con atención cada una de las cuentas, reportes, contratos, informes, quejas…

Observé el teléfono con detenimiento esperando que sonora.

… la compra de una nueva empresa…

Verifiqué que no estuviera descolgado.

… el informe del sector de diamantes en Europa…

Eran las dos de la tarde. Posiblemente estaba ayudando a Ailina a hacer la comida.

… una carta de mamá…

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de mi casa ansioso.

Una llamada…

Dos llamadas…

Tres llama…

_-"¿Hola?"- _

Vaya… la tranquilidad que inundaba mi ser al escuchar su voz era indescriptible.

-"Hola, Sakura ¿Cómo estás?"-

_-"Oh, eres tú"-_ fruncí mi entrecejo_-"Estoy bien, gracias"-_

-"¿Esperabas otra llamada?"- mascullé frustrado.

_-"Eriol llama más o menos a esta hora"-_

¿Eriol?

Dale con lo mismo.

-"Oh, disculpa por no ser lo que esperabas"- dije sarcásticamente.

-"Descuida ¿Deseas algo?"-

¿Con que ahora necesitaba alguna razón para llamar?

-"Hablaba para avisar que no voy a ir a comer"- eso era verdad.

-"Está bien. Entonces nos vemos luego. Adiós"- el sonido del teléfono indicándome que había colgado me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué podía esperar?

¿Palabras tiernas y demostraciones de afecto?

_Es tu culpa._

Sí, lo era.

A pesar de que lo esperaba y estaba totalmente consciente de que no sería bienvenido con los brazos abiertos, esto me dolía.

Me dolía profundamente.

---------------------------------

-"Bienvenido, Señor"- sonreí desganadamente a Wei. Le di mi maletín.

-"¿Puedes llevarlo a mi despacho?"- el anciano asintió.

-"Ailina está en la cocina por si desea cenar"-guié mis pasos hacia la cocina. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Mi orgullo no me permitió venir a comer cuando al final la junta que tenía a esa hora se había cancelado.

¿Cuál orgullo?

Al saber que no importaba si estaba aquí o no.

Suspiré.

-"Bienvenido, Señor ¿Desea que le sirva?"-

-"Sí, por favor"- me senté en la mesa de la cocina. Se acercó a mí con un buen plato de carne asada con verduras y arroz-"¿Y Sakura?"-pregunté por mi esposa y tomé un bocado.

-"En el despacho"- asentí y continúe comiendo.

-"Gracias. Riquísimo como siempre"- sonreí a la anciana y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Me alegra que este en casa, Señor"- besé la cabeza de la anciana.

Al menos a alguien le alegraba.

Salí en dirección al despecho. Abrí la puerta sin siquiera preguntar y escuché la voz de Sakura. Ella se encontraba en la silla viendo hacia los ventanales. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

-"… no en realidad nada importante"- me acerqué sin hacer ruido-"… no sé ni me interesa…"-

Me detuve en frente del escritorio.

-"… en realidad te extraño mucho y preferiría que estuvieras aquí tú…"- me quedé un momento helado, ahí de pié.

Di la vuelta y salí. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré de un portazo.

¿Así que prefería a Eriol que a mí? Porque era obvio que hablaba con Eriol.

Me llevé una mano a mi pecho y encontré que sentía un vacío enorme. Me recargué contra la puerta y me dejé caer poco a poco hasta que quedé sentado en el piso.

Lo merecía, cierto.

La había abandonado por ocho largos meses y ni una llamada. Claro que estaba pendiente de su vida. Sabía cada cosa que hacía y que no hacía. Los ancianos me informaban todas las noches lo que pasaba con Sakura. Realmente cuando supe que Eriol había llegado a China me encontraba algo agradecido de que estuviera con Sakura.

Los dos eran como hermanos.

Yo sabía que los dos se querían como hermanos.

Como hermanos.

Me llevé una mano a mi frente y me aseguré de creer fervientemente en ello.

_Hermanos. _

_-------------------------------------_

Las calles de Hong Kong pasaban con rapidez ante mis ojos. Pisé el acelerador y apreté el volante con fuerza. Quería llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible. Acabé todo lo que tenía en la oficina con prontitud para poder pasar más tiempo con mi familia, así tal vez pudiera acercarme a Sakura y lograr que me volviera a hablar como solía hacerlo. Y sobre todo que me mirara. A mí, no al vacío que veía en mí.

Las rejas de mi casa se abrieron a mi llegada. Bajé del automóvil en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta principal. Xiake que venía detrás de mí, en una camioneta, estacionaria el auto en el garaje.

Entré a mi casa y llegué a la cocina. Ailina se encontraba preparando la comida.

-"Señor"- me sonrió al verme-"me alegro que este aquí para la comida"-

-"Gracias… ¿Dónde está, Sakura?"-

-"En la alberca"-

Mi ridícula urgencia de verla me hacía sentirme muy ansioso. Sobre todo por los pocos resultados que tenía. Ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme y salí con traje hacia la alberca. Mi esposa se encontraba tomando el sol al lado de la alberca en una de las camillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué lentamente porque sólo verla hacía que mi estado ansioso se tranquilizara, un poco…

Detalle cada parte de su cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto con el pequeño bikini verde que portaba. Me maravillé, de nuevo, con sus curvas. Me detuve al lado de ella.

-"Hola"-

Ok. Últimamente como que el don de palabra no estaba de mi lado.

Abrió sus ojos y los fijó en mí. Me sorprendí con el mar de emociones que nadaban en ellos… aunque pude imaginarlo ya que sólo duró por unos segundos.

-"Hola. Es muy temprano para que estés aquí ¿No?"- me encogí de hombros.

-"Terminé el trabajo que tenía por hoy"-

-"Me alegro"-

No sonaba para nada como si estuviera contenta.

-"¿Comemos?"- invité. Su mirada no se había apartado de mí y tenía un poco sonrojadas las mejillas.

¿El sol?

Seguro que sí.

-"No, gracias. No tiene mucho que desayuné y no tengo hambre"- volvió a cerrar los ojos en una clara invitación para que me largara.

Contuve todas las maldiciones que pugnaban por salir de mí ser y me di la vuelta derrotado.

-"¿Gusta comer en este momento, Señor?"- preguntó la anciana en cuanto entré a la cocina.

-"No, gracias. Voy a ver a la bebé"-

En el camino me aflojé la corbata y abrí los primeros botones de mi camisa. Llegando al cuarto de la bebé, aventé la corbata a uno de los muebles. Me acerqué a la cuna y respiré varias veces. Cargué a mi hija con cuidado y me fui a sentar en la mecedora.

-"¿Cómo has estado?"- pregunté con suavidad a la niña dormida en mis brazos-"supongo –y espero- que hayas pasado un mejor día que yo"-

Guardé silencio unos momentos.

-"¿Sabes? No creo que mi plan este dirigido correctamente dado que no he obtenido buenos resultados. Claro que esperaba un poquito más de paciencia de parte de ella… pero parece que no merezco eso"-

Suspiré.

-"No sé qué hacer… sé que no debo de darme por vencido con tan poco tiempo… sé que no sería un Li si me dejo derrotar por un poco de indiferencia… no sería Xiaolang Li, director y dueño del imperio económico más grande de Asia… sí ese soy yo"-

Me mordí el labio.

Ese era yo…

Y un poco de indiferencia no debería detenerme…

… sólo que esa indiferencia hacía que el dolor en mi pecho se intensificara…

--------------------------------------

Salí del cuarto de mi hija y me recargué en la puerta.

Suspiré…

Pero inmediatamente me atraganté.

-"Hola"- Sakura pasó caminando por el pasillo con el camisón más transparente que había visto en mi vida.

No pude decir nada…

-"¿Te comieron la lengua, Shaoran?"- se acercó a mí con ese andar gatuno.

Tragué saliva.

Mis ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Sus torneadas piernas, sus caderas, sus pechos… su hermosa cara.

Con el dorso de la mano acaricié su vientre a través de la tela. Me mordí el labio.

-"Lindo"-logré decir. Sonrió lindamente, se alejó un paso.

-"Me lo regalo Eriol ¿Tiene buen gusto, no?"- mi mandíbula se cerró de golpe. Cada una de las fantasías que mi mente creo con ella en esa camisón se fueron directo al caño.

Y de nuevo sólo pude pensar en las formas en que me podía dar un tiro.

Me sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta. Entró en su habitación.

Jalé mis cabellos con frustración.

Eriol… Eriol… Eriol…

_Maldito cuatro ojos_

--------------------------------

El viento agitaba mis cabellos. Y los de ella…

Me encontraba parado en la puerta de la cocina que da al jardín. No había puesto especial atención desde que había llegado. El lugar estaba lleno de flores. Montones de flores. De todos los colores. Lo bueno del clima de Hong Kong era que aunque estábamos entrando a otoño, las flores resplandecían.

Era hermoso.

Ella era hermosa…

Se encontraba de rodillas picando en la tierra. Traía unos pantaloncillos pequeños y una playerita, verdes. Se veía deslumbrante. Me acerqué y la escuché tararear. Al menos parecía feliz.

-"No sabía que supieras de jardinería"- dije en el tono más amigable que tengo. Dejo de tararear y me volteó a ver seria.

-"No sabía"- se encogió de hombros-"tenía que hacer algo todos estos meses ¿No? Dawei fue muy amigable y me enseño todo lo que él sabe… así que…"-

Sentí una punzada porque sabía que yo no había ayudado para que su estancia aquí fuera de las mejores.

-"Te quedo todo muy bonito"-

-"Eriol también contribuyó… "-

Vaya… no sabía que podía llegar a aborrecer tanto a mi primo.

-"¿Ah, sí?"- gruñí… aunque lo intenté hacer en el tono más amable. Siguiendo la línea.

-"Sí"- sonrió recordando-"plantamos las de allá…"- señalo un lugar cerca del muro-"nos divertimos mucho… terminamos llenos de tierra"- siguió mirando sus flores con adoración.

-"Lo extrañas"- afirmé.

-"¿Cómo no hacerlo?"- regresó su mirada a mí por unos segundos y volvió a sus labores.

Suspiré.

Me di la vuelta.

Metí las manos en las bolsas de mis pantalones. Al llegar a la puerta para entrar a la casa me giré una vez más.

Tal vez…

…había perdido…

-----------------------------------------

Habían pasado dos semanas que había regresado, me encontraba en mi estudio revisando unos papeles. Había ido a la oficina todos los días pero siempre regresaba temprano. Ailina se encargaba de la bebé pero me gustaba verla y estar un rato con ella. Suspiré y me recargué completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

Gruñí.

Pregunten el avance que llevo con Sakura…

Nada…

Absolutamente nada…

Me sentía tan frustrado…

Cada vez que me le acercaba… se alejaba… siempre huyendo.

También me sentía bastante triste…

Ni una sola vez había querido cargar a mi niña. Ni una.

Tampoco había querido sentarse conmigo a platicar sobre el nombre de la bebé.

Nada…

He llegado a pensar que esto del matrimonio si acabaría a los dos años… y que ella sólo estaba aquí para que mi familia no sospechara y aceptara a mi bebé… y nada más. Como un favor de una amiga hacia un amigo… nada más…

_Un amigo_…

Tal vez eran demasiadas ilusiones mías pensar que esto podía ser para siempre y podríamos recuperar, o hacer resurgir, o reconstruir, o como lo quieran llamar… el amor… nuestro amor… pero tal vez… sólo era un sueño mío…

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que hablaran de Eriol aquí y allá…

Ella no había parado de mencionarlo y de hablar con él por las tardes. Los ancianos recordaban como gracias al _amo Eriol_ las cosas marchaban bien aquí.

Los últimos días ni siquiera había tratado de hablar con Sakura… sentía un hueco en el pecho cada vez que me ignoraba, así que opté por dejar de buscarla.

De nuevo el pensamiento de que ya estaba todo perdido me volvió a inundar.

-"Señor"- miré a Wei y a Ailina que me veían algo ansiosos desde el marco de la puerta.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Ailina se acercó y vi que estaba llorando. Me levanté de mi asiento rápidamente.

-"Mi hermana, niño. Se está muriendo"- abracé a mi nana y pregunté con la mirada a Wei.

-"Nos acaban de avisar que está muy mal en el hospital"- asentí.

-"Pueden ir"- Wei me vio con algo de preocupación y Ailina se separó de mi un poco.

-"Pero amo…"- no dejé continuar a Wei.

-"Nada, vayan. Tú, Ailina y Dawei deberían de ir"-les sonreí.

-"Pero niño ¿Quién cuidara de la bebe?"- hum… era una muy buena pregunta…

Pero… ¡Qué carajo!… soy su padre…

-"Yo la voy a cuidar… no voy a la oficina y trabajo aquí"- los dos me vieron extraño. Sonreí con confianza para que se fueran tranquilos-"arreglen sus cosas… y váyanse en el jet de la familia… por el momento no lo voy a usar"- Ailina me abrazó fuerte y me besó la mejilla.

-"Gracias"- salió presurosa.

-"Señor..."-

-"Vamos, Wei. No criaste a un inútil"- sonrió-"me las podré arreglar"- sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Era un bebé…

--------------------------------

**Notas de Autora**:Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy de regreso... cómo están? ven que sólo use una semanita para acturalizar... se que el capitulo es chiquito... pero... ahí está.

Por todos los problemas aqui en México no tengo clases... así que he tenido tiempo de escribir y ya está listo éste capi... prometo tener uno el próximo lunes!!!!!

Qué les pareció? Shaoran ha regresado y su regreso no fue celebrado, en especial de nuestra protagonista. Era obvio, no? pero el pobre no la esta pasando bien... así que... ustedes qué creen? es suficiente? o necesita más tortura? yo creo que es suficiente....

Gracias a todos los comentarios. MIL GRACIAS!!!! Me encantan!!!!!

Gracias: Lah-pauh, Nachie, XtinaOdss, Chifuni-chan, Maring (jajajaja... Eriol es un amor, sí. Pero Shaoran no es tan malo, dale una oportunidad), Petu93, Sweetland (no odies a nuestro Shaoran, no lo hagas, también odio a la prensa), Hik-Chan, , Cariux5, Monina, Almu24, Sarita Li, Beautifly92, Kzui (sí Shaoran se merece todo eso que dijiste), LMUndine, lfanycka, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, Amatista1986 (así, ese era el plan... celos... jijij), Beatriz Ventura (oh, sí. Eriol es el mejor), Sasha Kinoli (bienvenida jejeje), Becky Li

NithaF: ves? no la bienvenida no fue agradable. Su pasado? hum... por ahorita no. Sí dicen que odian a Shaoran pero yo tampoco creo que lo hagan.... jejejeje

Dianitha: eres la segunda que grita como loca en toda su casa, la primera fue NithaF. Si actualicé como a las once y media y se subió hasta las doce. Lo cambiarás? Segura? Lo amigos ayudan.... siempre ayudan. Tu deseo es mi deso.... sipi... Sakura esta obviamente enamorada.... y Tomoyo lo sabe. jajajaja comparar? me ha pasado... Eriol sipi es un celoso, se parece a su primo. Los sentimientos de Sakura ya están algo estables... en el próximo capi se aclara todo... jajaja... ves? no soy mala... Oh, sí, yo me imaginé la pancita y me dio risa y ternura. Por cierto... ya empecé a leer tu fic... jeje.. aún no termino... hoy lo empecé... así que mañana de te dejo mi comentario... Gracias por leerme.

Crz-hime94: lo sueños locos son los mejores. Yo también quiero una heladería!!!!!! ha sido mi sueño... oh... dios... unos helados... Te puedo mandar mis felicitaciones pero un Shoaran? si encontrara uno, lo siento, pero me lo quedaría yo. La anonima madre.. ya se hablará de ella. Sipi Ieran hará de las suyas... Claro.. Shaoran es un ser humano animado imaginario.. pero humano a fin de cuentas... jajajaja Me encantan los comentarios largos... si que sí...

Jli-Kinoli: sí Sakura es un amor... y como mujer la entendemos. Ves, no tarde y sipi superé lo de fumada... lo siento... tampoco hubo encuentro cercano... pero juro que en el próximo capitulo los encuentros cercanos van a estar uy....

Sayuri Noa: ok... aqui esta!!! una semana... y un día o dos... jajajaja.... así es... no Sakura y Eriol no nada que ver... son hermanos... así se tratan... hermanos mejores amigos...No odies a la beba!!!! es la unión de ellos ... Ok... todas las dudas... bueno.. muchas... se aclaran en el siguiente capi...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras de mis locuras!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias....

Prometo colocar el próximo capítulo el lunes... y que ese es más largo... y más interesante... ya esta en mi cabeza...

Gracias....

Kary


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Shaoran POV

Agité la mano cuando el auto que llevaba a los ancianos se perdió en la reja de entrada. Era medio día y la nena estaba durmiendo. Respiré profundo llenándome con el perfume de las miles de flores que rodeaban la casa. Se veía con vida.

-"Señor"- Xiake venía del interior de la casa.

-"Dime"-

-"Acabo de hablar con el piloto, dice que está todo listo para la partida a Shanghái"-

-"Bien"-

Me quedé observando el jardín de enfrente de la casa. Ahora estaría más sola esta casa. Siempre habían estado aquellos ancianos que la cuidaban y de paso me cuidaban a mí… no me gustó el sentimiento de soledad que experimenté cuando vi el coche desaparecer.

Noté que Xiake no se había movido.

-"¿Si? ¿Algo más?"- se puso algo colorado y me miró con incomodidad-"vamos, dilo ya"- ordené algo impaciente.

-"¿Está bien, Señor?"-

-"Claro"- contesté con seguridad.

-"No, Señor. De verdad"- lo observé un momento y suspiré.

-"Supongo que te refieres a Sakura ¿No?"- asintió.

Xiake era mi guardaespaldas y podríamos decir que un amigo. Estaba conmigo casi todo el día e iba conmigo a todos los lugares. Desde que había tomado el control de las empresas y el nombre de la familia Li como señor, había tenido demasiada atención pública y eso llevó a que necesitara un guardaespaldas que alejara a la prensa o alguien que molestaba. Nunca estuve muy a gusto con la idea de tener a una niñera. Siempre me ha gustado mi libertad. Además no estaba acostumbrado. Me rehusé todo lo que pude… hasta que el Consejo dejo de escucharme y contrataron a Xiake.

Lo odiaba y le hacía la vida imposible. Me escapaba como adolescente, le causé muchos dolores de cabeza, a pesar de que sólo es cinco años mayor que yo. Hasta ese día…

_Sonreí triunfal al no ver al orangután tras de mí. Seguí caminando deprisa para no perder mi ventaja. Hoy me había quedado de ver con la hija del viejo Ming Sha y debía de darme prisa si no quería perder la cita. Una cita de la que nadie se debía de enterar para que no quisieran empezar con los planes de boda…_

_Bah… absurdas tradiciones chinas._

_Tradiciones chinas familiares. _

_Bah. _

_Seguí caminando por la calle y me metí en el mercado de aves. Sorteé los puestos y a sus vendedores ofertando aves raras y exóticas. No me apetecía cargar con alguien parecido a mis hermanas… ruidosas y difíciles de callar. _

_Volteé para asegurarme de haber perdido efectivamente a mi cuidador. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi cara al saborear mi victoria y a la señorita Ming Sha, claro está… volteé para seguir mis pasos pero choqué contra algo duro. Gracias a mis habilidades físicas logré recuperar mi equilibrio y no caer para atrás. El muro que se encontraba delante de mí… estaba bastante… feo. Fruncí el ceño. _

_-"¿Li Xiaolang?"- masculló el tipo. Alcé una ceja. _

_-"No"- dije y sonreí inocentemente. El tipo frunció la boca e hizo amago de agarrarme, pero di un paso hacia atrás. _

_-"He dicho que no soy ese tal Li"- mi voz dura y fuerte se extendió por el mercado y varias cabezas voltearon. Me di la vuela rápidamente, pero me encontré con otro mastodonte. Suspiré con fastidio… pero dos más salieron de entre los puestos. Esto ya no me estaba gustando. _

_Era hora de hacer lo más óptimo en estas circunstancias._

_Correr. _

_Los evadí y salí corriendo. Pasaba los puestos como una nube borrosa. Lo bueno de haber participado en los maratones y competencias escolares, y haber tenido una educación en artes marciales, era que tenía una condición bastante buena. _

_Me aflojé la corbata y disfruté de mi carrera. Desde que me habían puesto de jefe no había tenido muchas libertades. Por eso me escapaba. Y correr por las callejuelas de Hong Kong era bastante excitante. Giré a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, esperando perderlos. Giré mi cabeza para ver si seguían detrás de mí y sí, lo hacían. _

_Cuando volteé fue demasiado tarde. _

_Me tropecé con unas cajas de un puesto y caí completamente. Giré mi cuerpo en el piso y me encontré, no con cuatro, sino con seis mastodontes. _

_-"¿Qué quieren?"- dije lo más tranquilamente que podía. Me puse de pie con parsimonia como si no me interesara. Sacudí la tierra de mi traje fino. Quedé un poco paralizado cuando vi que uno me apuntaba con un arma. _

_Controlé mis nervios. _

_-"El jefe Shu te manda saludos"- oh…. _

_-"¿Quién?"- los mastodontes gruñeron. _

_-"No te hagas el idiota con nosotros"- _

_¿Idiota?_

_-"La verdad, no lo conozco"- _

_Era verdad._

_-"El dueño de la fábrica de textiles que tu compañía llevo a la quiebra"- levanté una ceja y recordé._

_-"Querrás decir: la fábrica de textiles que estaba en quiebra y que yo sólo compré"- gruñó y disparó por encima de mi cabeza. _

_Sentí el aire helado. _

_-"No te hagas el chistosito"- sonrió asquerosamente-"camina"- ordenó. _

_Caminé en medio de ellos y me guiaron a un callejón. Mantuve mi rostro apacible, sin darles el gusto de ver en mí miedo. El miedo que sí tenía. _

_-"Tal vez así tú familia aprenda la lección"- _

_Lo dudaba. Muerto yo pondrían alguien igual o peor. Pero seríamos igual. Decidido a acabar con esto sonreí arrogantemente y me crucé de brazos. _

_-"¿Digan el precio?"- sus rostros se descompusieron un poco. _

_-"No tenemos"- reí. _

_-"Todo el mundo tiene uno. Ustedes no han de ser la excepción"- tal vez no todo el mundo… pero ellos sí que lo tenían. Se miraron entre ellos. _

_-"Vamos díganlo"- consulté mi reloj-"tengo una cita"- _

_-"¡No nos hables como tus sirvientes!"- rugió el del arma. Los demás lo observaron. _

_-"Claro que no, ellos tienen más modales"- _

_Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero no podían esperar otra cosa ¿O, sí? No. Era Li Xiaolang y no iba a dejar que me humillaran. Claro que no. _

_Sólo escuché el disparo y cerré los ojos. _

… _sólo vino un destelló esmeralda…_

_Fue todo lo que vi._

_No mi vida como película. No las escenas de mi infancia. Ni mi familia. No. Eso no. _

_El destello verde._

_Sentí el suelo bajo mi cuerpo. Caí de costado cuando algo me derribó. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Xiake. Se escucharon una serie de balazos y él me apretó más al piso. Después de unos momentos de confusión y de revuelo, todo quedó en calma. _

_-"¿Señor, Li? ¿Se encuentra bien?"- asentí y Xiake se hizo a un lado, no sin algo de dificultad. _

_-"Estás herido"- susurré. _

_-"Usted está bien"- fue lo único que dijo._

_Lo observé con cuidado. _

_-"¿Por qué?"- me miró con algo de sorpresa a pesar del dolor. _

_-"¿Por qué lo salve?"- asentí y compuso una sonrisa que jamás había visto-"además de que es mi trabajo… creo que… se perdería a alguien valioso si muriera. Es todo"- eso me desarmó._

_No supe que decir. _

Desde ese momento jamás me separé de él. Era mi amigo y mi seguridad.

-"Sakura ya no desea estar conmigo"- comencé explicando-"y tiene razón. No merezco a alguien como ella y ella, definitivamente, merece a alguien mejor. Sólo le he hecho daño. No sólo en este momento sino desde mucho antes. No merezco nada de lo que me ofrece y de lo que me ha dado"-

Me quedé callado unos segundos. Él no dijo nada.

-"El problema es que soy lo bastante egoísta para no querer dejarla ir… y tratar de aferrarla a mi vida"- sonreí con tristeza-"pero eso ya no funciona y ella ya no quiere eso… así que la dejaré tranquila. La dejaré ir"-

-"No creo que sea lo correcto, Señor"- dijo Xiake.

-"Para mí, no. Pero para ella es lo mejor"-

-----------------------------------------

Leí las instrucciones con cuidado y despacio.

Paso uno: hervir las mamilas.

Listo.

Paso dos: hervir agua.

Listo.

Paso tres: medición por onza.

Listo.

Paso cuatro: revolver bien.

Comencé agitando la mamila y quedó todo regado por la leche. Fruncí el entrecejo. Oh. El hoyito del maldito chupón. Puse un poco de leche en mi mano para probar la temperatura.

¡Diablos!

¡Me había quemado!

¿Cómo se supone que le das esto a un bebé?

Tal vez ellos si lo aguantan.

No me gustó esa idea. Así que vacié el contenido en el fregadero y volví a empezar. Mamilas, agua, leche… onzas. Sólo que le puse una onza de agua fría. Procuré con un dedo aplastar el chupón para que la leche no se saliera. Bien. Vertí un poco en mi mano. Ya no estaba caliente. La probé por curiosidad.

Sabia asqueroso.

Pero era leche de bebé ¿No? Tal vez así sabían.

Me dirigí al cuarto de la bebé. La cargué con cuidado y me senté en la mecedora. Acerqué la mamila a su boca y ella empezó a sorber. Di un respingo cuando me escupió la leche.

-"¿Qué?"-

Bueno, era obvio que no me iba a contestar.

Caliente, no estaba. Tal vez sí le importaba el sabor. Suspiré.

Deberían de beber la leche ya hecha.

---------------------------------

Acaba de darle de comer y nos estábamos meciendo. Era relajante tener a un bebé en brazos. A pesar de los problemas que puede haber con Sakura, al menos tendría a mi hija. No estaría sólo.

Arrugue la nariz cuando un olor llegó a mí.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Dirigí una mirada hacia la niña en mis brazos. Me acerqué un poco a ella y sí, efectivamente, ella era. La acerqué al cambiador. Le quité el trajecito que llevaba. Me costó un poco de trabajo ya que una de sus manitas se atoró y no la podía sacar. Después de varios intentos lo logré. Le quité los calcetines y otra especie de playerita que llevaba. Hum. Estaba sin ropa ¿Así era, no? Cuando cambias a un bebé le quitas toda la ropa. Era lógico.

Quité con cuidado las cintas esas que sujetan el pañal. Y me obligue a no respirar. Levanté un poco el pañal.

¡Sólo comía leche!

¿¡Como era posible que se estuviera pudriendo?!

Vi las toallitas. Eso no serviría. Eran delgadísimas. Con una mueca desagradable tomé al bebé y la llevé al baño. La sujeté con un brazo y abrí la regadera. Me fijé que estuviera caliente y metí la parte inferior de su cuerpecito. Suspiré. Volteé mi cabeza cuando escuché unas risas.

-"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"- Sakura estaba cerca de mí –sin saber ni tener conciencia de que cómo se acercó- sonriendo con burla.

Puse mi mejor cara de _papásabelotodo._

-"Estaba demasiado manchada, así que era mejor un baño"- alzó una ceja ante mi tono sabiondo y obvio.

Movió la cabeza negando y riéndose. Se acercó más y tomó el jabón que ahí había. Comenzó frotando el cuerpecito. No tardó mucho. Tomó una toalla de un mueble de ahí y me quitó a la bebé de los brazos. La llevó al cuarto y yo la seguí. De nuevo la puso en el cambiador y la secó con cuidado.

Con una destreza increíble le puso el pañal y toda la demás ropa.

-"Listo"- la tomó y me la dio.

-"Gracias"- sonreí sinceramente. Me miró un momento, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente.

Suspiré.

--------------------------------

Acuné con un poco más de fuerza a la bebé.

-"Ya mi amor, ya"-

Eran las dos de la mañana y ella no dejaba de llorar. La acunaba, le cantaba, paseábamos y nada. No sabía qué hacer… ella lloraba y gritaba como si la estuvieran torturando…

¡No le había hecho nada!

Los ancianos habían empacado y partido hacia Beijing para ver a la hermana enferma de Ailina y Wei… ellos eran hermanos… eran cuatro en total y los cuatro trabajan para la familia Li. La hermana de Ailina, Maliya, trabajaba para una de mis hermanas. Fuutie.

-"Creo que necesitas ayuda"- levanté la mirada del bebé y me encontré con Sakura, se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros… su esposo ficticio y su bebé llorón ficticio…

Claramente la habíamos despertado…

Pero era un padre y era un hombre orgulloso para admitir necesitar ayuda…

-"Por favor"- suplique patéticamente… digan lo que quieran… me estoy muriendo de sueño.

Ella sonrió y tendió sus manos hacia adelante. Mi pecho se inundo de calor… le pasé a la bebé con cuidado y la cargó como si tuviera una gran experiencia.

-"Shh ya, ya"- la arrulló y la acunó. Caminó lentamente y se sentó en la mecedora-"ya, ya. Dime… ¿Por qué lloras?"- le acarició su cabecita y ella comenzó a calmarse poco a poco.

-"¿Ya comió?"- me preguntó. Asentí.

-"¿Ya la cambiaste?"- sí, de nuevo.

-"Entonces.., ¿Qué te hace tu papá?"-

-"Nada, lo juro"- conteste rápidamente en mi defensa… Sakura me sonrió con burla…

Oh… era broma…

Y ahí estaban… mis dos más grandes tesoros. La bebé sollozaba pero ya no estaba gritando. Sakura le tarareaba suavecito. Ahora que la bebé poco a poco dejaba de llorar me percate de otras cosas… como la ropa que llevaba mi esposa. Su pequeño short y camisa de tirantitos blancas se le veían realmente muy bien. La bebé tenía entre su puñito la camisa de Sakura. Lo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… bueno… puedo imaginarme muchas cosas…

Me pasé la lengua por los labios…

Era una deliciosa imagen…

Aparté mi mirada y me pateé mentalmente por desear algo que _no era mío_.

-"Mira ya se calmo"- canturreó.

-"Qué bien"-dije algo apagado, la siguió acunando un poco más. Se levantó y la dejó en la cuna con cuidado.

Empezó a llorar otra vez…

-"Oh"- nos lamentamos los dos… de nuevo la levantó-"creo que no quiere dormir sola"- sonrió.

Salió con ella de la habitación y yo la seguí. Entró a su habitación y se acostó con la bebé. Ella estaba tendida y la bebé en su pecho… durmiendo.

El poder femenino.

-"Vaya…"- me sorprendí. Sonrió.

-"Esta muy chiquita para que duerma sola… extraña a su mamá"-

Podía ser verdad. No lo sabía… no sabía nada de bebes… nunca lo supe…

¿Cómo se supone que haría esto?

Las semanas que estuvieran fuera los ancianos… ¿Cómo me las arreglaría?

Hice una mueca y Sakura me miró con extrañeza.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- me pasé las manos por el cabello.

-"Pasan muchas cosas"- me apreté el puente de la nariz-"No sé qué hacer… no soy bueno en esto… ¡Ni siquiera pude hacer que dejara de llorar! Me quemé cuando hice la leche… y ella me la escupió porque sabía horrible… la tuve que volver a hacer… no sé ni uno sola canción de cuna… si tú no hubieras arreglado el cuarto… "- dejé la frase inconclusa.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Acaba de caer en la cuenta de que no podía hacer esto… ni siquiera podía arreglar las cosas con mi esposa y quería cuidar y educar a una niñita.

-"No voy a ser un buen padre… no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije que sí lo podía hacer"-susurré frustrado.

Todo lo que tenía dentro explotó.

-"¡Maldición!"-

Todo estaba mal. Todo.

Mi vida. Su vida. La vida en general.

-"¿Pero en que estaba pensando?"- pregunté frustrado. Abrí los ojos y ella me observaba, pero sin ninguna emoción. De nuevo sin ninguna emoción.

Sonreí tristemente.

-"Discúlpame"- abrió los ojos un poquito más-"no debí de haberte arrastrado hasta aquí. Discúlpame por no haber cumplido todas las promesas. Discúlpame porque soy un egoísta y no pensé en ti. Siento haberte hecho daño"-

_Sobre todo… discúlpame por haber hecho que me dejarás de querer. _

No la observé y me dediqué a mirar a mi hija en su pecho. La tomé con cuidado de no despertarla.

-"Eres libre, Sakura"-susurré-"Mañana mismo pido que arreglen las cosas para tu regreso a Japón"-

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir.

-"¿Y la niña?"- su voz me sonó extraña, pero no me volteé.

-"Supongo que es hora de reconocer que no lo puedo hacer. Tal vez la eduqué mi madre"-

Salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí a la de mi hija y la acosté en su cuna… y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos frustrado.

-"¿No crees que te estás dando por vencido muy fácil?"-

De nuevo no volteé y me encogí de hombros.

No importaba, ya no.

La sentí acercarse. Tomó mi brazo y lo jaló para que la volteara a ver. Su mirada brillaba de furia.

-"¿Shaoran Li no eres un cobarde, o sí?"-

Sentí furia dentro de mí.

-"No, Sakura. No lo soy"- aseguré-"pero sí sé cuando algo está perdido y esto lo está"-

-"¿Perdido? No ha sido ni un día, Shaoran. Ni uno. Y tú ya estás tirando la toalla"-

-"Exacto. En un día ya no sé qué hacer ¿Qué será mañana? ¿Qué estupidez cometeré?"-

Me miró extraño y soltó mi brazo. Se dirigió a la cuna y cargó a la bebé que no había dejado de llorar. Se dirigió a la puerta y sobre el hombro me miró.

-"Perdernos"-

Parpadeé y todos mis sentimientos se revolvieron. No entendí nada, mi cerebro ya no funcionaba.

_Síguela. _

La seguí rápidamente.

La bebé ya dormía, de nuevo y milagrosamente, en medio de la cama de Sakura. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de rodillas. Me acerqué a ella y noté sus lágrimas.

Lo que menos quería ver, cerré los ojos.

Últimamente no hacía más que meter la pata.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí sus manos en mi cara. Sakura estaba viéndome fijamente. Ella estaba de rodillas enfrente de mí, tomando mi rostro.

Viéndome.

_A mí._

Ya no a la nada.

_A mí_

-"Vamos, Shaoran"- me sonrió dulcemente-"Vas a hacer un maravilloso padre. No puedes saberlo todo… ni naciendo con esto. Los padres se forman con el tiempo y con cada experiencia. Las canciones se aprenden con el paso… la leche cada vez la haces mejor…"- no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza y enterrar mi cara en su cuello.

-"No puedo, Sakura. Unas cuantas horas con ella y ya quiero aventarme de un precipicio"- se rió angelicalmente. La apreté más-"No puedo con esto... no puedo con esto…"- tomó mis cabellos con algo de fuerza y me obligó a mirarla.

-"Puedes con esto…"- habló firme y claro-"Podemos con esto"-

Toda una ola de calor me recorrió el cuerpo, esas palabras me inundaban de fuerza y esperanza.

-"¿Juntos?"- pregunté algo inseguro y ansioso por una respuesta, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el resto de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Me miró por algunos segundos pero de nuevo sus ojos eran ese mar de emociones que yo amaba.

Ya no me veían con indiferencia…

La calidez brotaba de ellos.

Calidez dirigida a _mí_.

-"Juntos… tú y yo… ¿Somos sus padres, no?"- sonrió.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acercándolo un poco.

-"¿Estoy perdonado?"- susurré. Necesitaba saber si todas aquellas torturas a las que me había sometido llegaban a su fin. No podía soportar más de ello.

No viniendo de ella.

-"No, aún no"- contestó seriamente… asentí-"pero… puedes trabajar en ello"- me miró y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Sonreí abiertamente.

Era lo que necesitaba.

Choqué mis labios con los suyos y los dos gemimos de placer. Era demasiado tiempo sin besarnos. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y ella mi cuello con los suyos.

Acaricié su boca con la mía y mi lengua jugó con la suya. En perfecta sincronía. La recosté poco a poco en la cama y me puse sobre ella. Sujeté su cadera con mis manos y la apreté más a mí. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura.

Cada suspiró suyo… era mío…

Cada beso…

Cada caricia…

Toda ella…

Cuando la vi con mi hija en sus brazos… mi mundo se ajusto…

Ahora que la tenía aquí… debajo de mi… bebiéndome su respiración…

Todo estaba en su lugar…

Y… la amaba…

La amaba…

La amaba…

… _la amaba…_

Por siempre…

--------------------------------

Sakura POV

Me moví un poco cuando la luz del sol pegó en mi cara. Aunque no pude hacerlo con libertad ya que unos brazos me rodeaban… sonreí.

Esto me gustaba demasiado… y lo había extrañado.

Ayer en la noche por fin habíamos llegado a un acuerdo silencioso. Trataríamos que esto funcionara de la mejor manera.

Nuestro matrimonio…

Y nuestra paternidad…

Cada vez que él había tratado de acercarse las últimas semanas… me había alejado de acuerdo al plan trazado en mi cabeza. Lo había estado provocando con conjuntitos lindos y provocativos… me daba mucho gusto la cara de tonto que ponía.

También había encontrado que no soportaba hablar de Eriol –claro eso había sido un tip de Ailina-. Así que no dejaba de hablar de él y ocasionalmente hablábamos por teléfono. Él seguía en Estados Unidos.

¿Saben lo difícil que es resistirse a los encantos de alguien como Shaoran?

Demasiado…

Cada vez que lo veía…

Cada momento…

Hace algunas noches venía de regreso de la piscina cuando pase por el cuarto de la bebé. Shaoran la estaba cargando y los dos se estaban meciendo. Él tarareaba y la bebé dormía. Fue la imagen más hermosa que pudiera haber visto.

Y ahí entendí.

Y acepté.

_Sobre todo acepté._

Lo amaba… lo amaba mucho.

Quería estar con él.

Siempre.

Con el beso de ayer sellamos lo que queríamos. Y aunque no nos habíamos dicho que nos amábamos -y no estaba segura de que él me amara como yo a él- habíamos decido estar juntos.

Sonreí al ver la cara de frustración de Shaoran cuando en medio del beso la nena empezó a llorar.

Shaoran apretó su agarre más pero por el sonido de su respiración aún seguía durmiendo. Abrí mis ojos y los tallé con cuidado de no moverme mucho. Bajé mi mirada un poco y me encontré a la más hermosa de los bebes que hubiera visto. La tenía abrazada y ella estaba recargada en mi pecho, sujetando con sus pequeñas manitas mi camisón.

Me daba tanta ternura.

Y algo de tristeza.

Todas las noches había estado con ella. Aunque Shaoran no lo supiera. Todas las noches. Extrañaba a su mamá. Ayer por no querer hablar con Shaoran la había oído llorar por más de dos horas, me sentí tan mal. Tan culpable. Así que decidí que era suficiente y salí corriendo a su lado. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir junto a mí.

Era mi niñita.

Cuando oí odas las inseguridades de Shaoran se me partió el corazón y tuve que dejar a tras el plan "torturar a Shaoran" porque estaba torturándome más a mí. Su mirada ámbar apagada y ese Shaoran frustrado y dándose por vencido me partía. De verdad que no lo soportaba. Todo el amor que tenía era para él. Para nadie más. No me imaginaba amar a alguien que no fuera Shaoran.

Cuando ayer me dijo que me dejaba libre, que podía regresar a Japón, mi corazón dejo de latir. ¿Aún no lo entendía? Yo no podía estar sin él. Ya no. Había sobrevivido estos últimos años. Pero sólo había sido eso… un ente caminando sin rumbo. Él hacía que el sol brillara y calentara.

Él lo era todo.

Así que cuando soltó que a mi niña la educaría Ieran enloquecí más. No tenía nada en contra de mi suegra. Nada. Pero era mi hija y la que la tenía que educar era yo. Con Shaoran. Los dos.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápido y salí corriendo. Traté de hacerlo enfurecer, pero no lo logré.

Así que mi plan se hizo añicos.

Le mostré lo vulnerable que era, consciente de que él lo era más.

-"¿Estás despierta?"- susurró cerca de mi oído. Se me erizo la piel con su aliento.

-"Algo"- me acercó más a él.

Supongo que era una linda imagen.

Yo me encontraba de espaldas a Shaoran, pegada a su pecho. Nuestra niña estaba entre mis brazos y mis brazos estaban entre sus brazos.

Una familia.

-"¿Qué vas a querer para desayunar?"-susurré.

-"¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?"- sonreí.

-"Depende"-

-"A ti"- reí por lo bajo.

-"No…"- lo oí suspirar.

-"Se me olvidaba que aún no estoy perdonado…"-

-"Así es"- asintió.

-"Me ganaré tu perdón"- aseguró.

No dije nada… pero lo más seguro fuera que sí. Él era bastante bueno en esto de los perdones y yo era muy mala resistiéndome a él…

-"¿Tienes mucha hambre? Porque estoy muy cómodo y no me quiero mover"-

-"Sobreviviré"-

Nos quedamos así unos momentos más. Pero había algo que necesitaba que me aclarara.

A decir verdad… muchas cosas…

-"¿Te molesta si te preguntó algunas cosas?"- lo sentí moverse hasta que se apoyo en uno de sus brazos y me miró. Me moví con cuidado para no despertar a la bebé y quedamos cara a cara.

-"¿Es acerca de lo que paso cuando me fui?"- asentí. Suspiró-"Antes que nada quiero que sepas siento mucho no haberme comunicado"-

-"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"- pregunté algo dolida, hizo una mueca.

-"No quería estar donde estaba… y el tener contacto contigo me hacia anhelar más mi hogar… a ti. Quería verte y oírte… no tienes idea de cuánto lo deseaba. Muchas veces pensé largarme de ahí y volver… y dejar todo, no me importaba…"- acarició mi mejilla-"no pienses mal de mi… adoro a mi hija… pero… no la adoré hasta que la tuve en mis brazos. Estaba con su madre porque era mi responsabilidad… y no porque quisiera. Yo quería estar aquí"- miró a la nenita de mis brazos y acarició su cabeza.

-"Bueno es obvio que es tuya"- admití, pero era lo único que era capaz de decir. Ese discurso era bastante convincente y me aliviaba otro tanto…

¿Ven lo que les digo?

Soy tan fácil.

-"Sí"- sonrió-"aunque si le hice un examen de sangre… pero estaba seguro que era mía"- sonreí. La verdad se parecían mucho… ella apenas tenía una pelusita en su cabeza de color chocolate pero más claro. Era muy bonita. Sus ojos aún no se distinguían muy bien.

-"¿Su mamá la paso muy mal?"- aceptaba que le tenía algo de coraje y rencor a su mamá, dadas las situaciones… pero también la admiraba mucho por querer tener a su bebé aún sabiendo que ella no la iba a poder cuidar.

-"Algo…"- su mirada se perdió en la bebé-"hubo unos días peores que otros… lo bueno que no se repitió una crisis como la que tuvo cuando me tuve que ir con ella"- me mordí el labio por no preguntar…

-"Pregunta"- ordenó viéndome y con una de sus cejas levantadas.

-"Hum… así que viviste con ella"- no era una pregunta… técnicamente…

-"Ay, Sakura"- sonrió con arrogancia y yo desvié la mirada-"se me olvidaba lo celosita que puedes llegar a ser"- fruncí el ceño-"estábamos en la misma casa pero no en la misma cama. Ni siquiera en la misma habitación"- aseguró.

Eso era un alivio…

La nena comenzó a moverse encima de mí y los dos la observamos maravillados. Poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron abriendo. Enfocó su vista en su papá y le sonrió.

-"Cree que sabe quién eres"- murmuré. Después ella fijo sus ojos en mí.

También sonrió.

-"Creo que también sabe quién eres"-

-"Es hora de su comida. Realmente no ha comido nada desde ayer en la noche que tú le diste"- supongo que porque estuvo llorando por más de dos horas estaba realmente muy cansada.

Shaoran tomó en sus brazos a la bebé.

-"Vamos por tu mamila"- salieron del cuarto.

Suspiré.

Los seguí hasta la cocina. Shaoran se veía adorable tratando de preparar la mamila con una mano y con la otra sujetando a la bebé.

-"Deberíamos ponerle nombre"- dije y comencé a preparar la mamila yo. Ya estaban hervidas las mamilas y el agua, así que sólo coloque la leche en polvo y el agua a temperatura adecuada. La agité. En lo que enfriaba un momento limpié el tiradero de leche en polvo que había hecho Shaoran.

-"Sí, creo que sí ¿Alguna idea?"- preguntó mientras le daba de beber la leche a la bebé.

-"Me gusta el nombre de Flor o Florecita"-

-"¿Algo así como Mei o Xiaomei?"- asentí.

-"También tengo otra idea…"- me mordí el labio. Dejé el trapo en el fregadero y me giré para mirarlo-"Podría llamarse como su mamá. Como recuerdo y en su honor"- Shaoran me observó con atención.

-"¿No te molestaría?"- sonreí con ternura porque estaba tomando en cuenta mis sentimientos.

-"No… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"- desvió la mirada hacia la nena y la observó un momento. Después me miró a mí.

-"Ying Fa"- susurró.

Oh.

No supe como sentirme al respecto.

-"¿Te gusta?"- me preguntó.

-"Sí"-

Asintió y regresó su atención a la bebé.

Me senté y recargué mi cara contra mis manos. Suspiré.

Con que Ying Fa.

----------------------------------------

Gracias al bonito día de hoy nos encontrábamos tomando algo de sol. Los tres. Caminando por el jardín. Era bueno que fuera tan grande y estuviese, aún, lleno de flores. Realmente era un ambiente muy bonito.

Shaoran traía en una cangurera a Ying Fa, se veía adorable. Veníamos tomados de la mano y pasamos por mi sección favorita. Jalé a Shaoran del brazo y lo guié a mi árbol torcido favorito.

Sonrió.

-"Me encanta este árbol"- dijo alegre y se sentó en la rama de tal forma que sus pies no tocaban el piso y se recargaba en el tronco medio derecho que había. Se quitó la cangurera con mucho cuidado.

-"Ven, acércate"- me subí con cuidado y me senté entre sus piernas. Puso a la bebé recargada en mi pecho y yo la abracé. Él me abrazo a mí.

-"¿Puedo preguntar algo?"- tenía en la mente esta pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"Claro"-

-"¿Por qué hay tantos arboles de cerezo plantados aquí?"- escuché su risa ronca… esa que me encantaba.

-"Bueno… hum…"- rió levemente de nuevo-"es una larga historia"-

-"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"- aseguré contenta.

-"Eso me da mucho gusto"- sonreí con su respuesta-"bueno… cuando regresé a China hace cuatro años… sentía que necesitaba un recuerdo"- contuve la respiración porque no habíamos abordado ese tema.

Honestamente…

No quería hacerlo.

-"Suena tonto ¿No?"- preguntó con un humor algo negro-"necesitaba que siguieras en mi memoria y no pensar que todo lo que viví contigo había sido un sueño… así que cuando regresé, me vine aquí, a esta casa a vivir solo, y mandé plantar todos estos árboles ya maduros. Me alegró mucho que se hubieran adaptado bien. Dawei decía que es difícil plantar árboles ya maduros, porque muchas veces no echan las raícen necesarias. Al parecer yo no tuve problema con _mis cerezos"-_

La manera en que dijo la última palabra hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco y se pusiera frenético.

-"No, al parecer no"- contesté suspirando.

--------------------------------------

Me encontraba trazando círculos en el pecho de Shaoran, donde también se encontraba la bebé. Eran las once de la noche y no podía dormir. Él me relajaba acariciando mi cabello y mi cuello, pero aún así no podía dormir.

-"¿Quieres algo?"- me acurruqué más junto a él escuchando su susurró.

-"No, estoy bien. Sólo con falta de sueño"-

-"Podemos platicar"- sugirió.

-"Claro"- acepté.

-"¿Tienes algún tema en mente?"-preguntó cuando nadie dijo nada después de unos minutos. Reí silenciosamente.

Lo pensé unos instantes. Sí, había varios temas que quería discutir y platicar con él. Pero él que se quedaba en mi mente… suspendido, era del que no estaba segura de querer hablar.

Respiré profundamente.

-"¿Cómo fue? ¿Sufrió?"- no era una pregunta hecha por grandes pensadores, ni siquiera cumplía con las condiciones de una pregunta. Pero sabía que él me entendería. Lo escuché suspirar un momento y no dijo nada inmediatamente. Sabía que si no quisiera decirlo no lo haría y si lo quisiera decir lo haría. Tiempo.

-"Hace como un mes comenzó a tener un dolor muy intenso en el vientre. Dos días antes de que naciera Ying Fa"- se detuvo un momento. Subí un poco mi cabeza para observarlo y tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión un poco perturbadora.

Debió de haber sido bastante horrible.

-"Ya sabíamos que podía pasar así. Estábamos preparados. Fuimos inmediatamente al hospital y la internaron. Los papeles ya estaban firmados, así que los doctores ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar a cuál de las dos salvar"-sentí un nudo en la garganta-"la internaron y comenzaron a hacer los estudios pertinentes. Hicieron una cesaría y la niña estuvo tres días en una incubadora. Él corazón de Ying Fa soportó el parto pero ya no daba para más. Dos días después murió"-

Sentí las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

No podía imaginar nada más cruel. Nada.

-------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Me moví un poco para limpiar las lágrimas de mi esposa. Sakura era tan frágil y tan sensible que en su mirada se asomaba la tristeza, lamentando la perdida de alguien a quien no conocía.

-"No llores, preciosa"- enterró su rostro en mi cuello y lloró un poquito más.

Me dediqué a acariciarle el cabello, escuchando poco a poco como dejaba de llorar.

-"¿Conoció a su bebé?"- preguntó entrecortadamente.

-"Sí, al día siguiente. Querían asegurarse de que la niña estuviera bien. Así era. Realmente Ying Fa había puesto todo de sí para que la niña saliera bien. Todo. Pero tenían que hacerle los estudios para descartar cualquier cosa. Yo mismo la lleve al cuarto de su mamá. Los ojos de Ying Fa brillaron cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos"-

_-"Es tan bella"-sonreí, sí lo era. Ying Fa observó maravillada a la criatura en sus brazos. Cuando la sostuve por primera vez, no pude apartar mis ojos de ella. La seguí a la incubadora y ahí estuve con ella. Había salido a visitar a su mamá, pero siempre estaba sedada. _

_No resistiría mucho. _

_-"¿La cuidarás, verdad?"- su mirada estaba fija en mí. Observándome seriamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-"Sí"- me sonrió cálidamente. _

_-"Me alegro que se parezca a ti"- me miró y yo desvié mi mirada algo incomodo-"va a ser una niña muy guapa"- _

_Bufé._

_Ella rió._

_Observé como reía y le pregunté a los dioses como podían llevarse a alguien así. Así como ella. En plena juventud. Madre. Su risa se apagó un poco. _

_-"Sostenla"- tomé a la niña y la acuné torpemente. Nunca había cargado a un bebé. Ni siquiera al montón de sobrinos que tenía. _

_-"Cuidarás de ella"- repitió y yo asentí-"Buscarás una mamá que sea digna de ella. Tu esposa deberá amarla y cuidarla… o vendré y le jalaré los pies en la noche y mi fantasma la atormentará"- amenazó. _

_Mi mente creó una imagen bastante graciosa: Sakura perseguida por el fantasma de Ying Fa. No era buena idea. Con lo que a mi esposa le temía a los fantasmas._

_-"Sakura será una buena madre"- aseguré con convicción porque eso era obvio. _

_-"Con que Sakura, eh"- de nuevo desvié la mirada. _

_Estuvimos un rato más ahí. Los tres. Poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo más lenta. Cada vez más. _

_-"Acércate"- dijo en un susurró. Me acerqué y me senté en la cama, aún con la niña en brazos. Acarició su cabecita con lentitud y esfuerzo. _

_-"Te amo, mi niña. Siempre te ame. Siempre lo haré"- sus lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas mientras hablaba. _

_-"Xiaolang"- la observé detenidamente-"bésame, Xiaolang"-_

_Me incliné y junto mis labios con los suyos. _

_No pude evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla. _

_-"Cuidaré a nuestra hija. Se feliz con los dioses, Ying Fa. Encuentra la paz"-_

_Una sonrisa pequeña quedó plasmada en su rostro. Un absurdo del ser humano. Un absurdo ante la eternidad sin vida. _

-"Me alegra que la haya conocido"- susurró Sakura contra mi cuello.

Sonreí porque ahora más que nunca la promesa que le había hecho a Ying Fa la podría cumplir.

Nuestra hija tendría una madre que la amara y la cuidara.

La protegería y le enseñaría todo aquello que era ser una niña y después una mujer. Miré el cielo a través de nuestros ventanales.

_Gracias, Ying FA._

--------------------------------------

-"No, así no. Tienes que quitar la parte inferior, nada más"- asentí y contrario a mi lógica quité los botones que estaban en su piernitas y hacían que sólo pudiera quitar esa parte. Botones que nunca imaginé que existieran.

Lo hice con cuidado. No tan torpe como las primeras veces, pero sin ser las manos expertas de las que gozaba mi esposa.

Me enseño los pasos de poner un pañal. No era tan difícil. Al principio me hice bolas con que parte iba a delante y parte atrás. Ahora mi lógica si me ayudo.

-"¡Listo!"- me sentí triunfal al saber ponerlo bien, ya que las últimas veces quedaba bastante chueco.

-"Vaya, esas manos cada vez funcionan mejor"- miré a Sakura con una ceja levantada, vi su sonrisita picarona. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en mis labios.

-"Funcionan… sólo se tienen que adaptar a las circunstancias. Debo de decir que son muy buenas"-

Llevé a la bebé a su cuna. Volteé para ver a Sakura y me acerqué a ella. Era momento de iniciar con las provocaciones hacia la hermosa Sakura. Se recargó en el cambiador a medida que me fui acercando.

-"¿Shaoran?"- murmuró dudosa cuando la miré fijamente y mis manos se colocaron en sus caderas.

-"Te mostraré lo que es la adaptación"- sujeté con fuerzas sus caderas y la apreté a mí. Mis labios juguetearon un rato con los suyos antes de atrapar su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Ese labio carnoso y jugoso que invita a morderlo. Soltó un gemido y la besé. Con toda regla.

Acariciando y mordiendo. Succionando.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciando la bella curvatura de su cadera y se movieron hasta el bello trasero que tenía. La levanté y la apreté contra mí.

-"Cosa de adaptación, cariño"- susurré en sus labios. Volví a morder su labio pero no duró mucho. Descendí por su cuello hasta el inició de sus pechos. Beso. Beso. Enterró sus manos en mis cabellos y soltaba un suspiro de vez en vez. Se contorsionó deliciosamente cuando mordí su cuello. Mi cuerpo se endureció con la fricción de nuestros cuerpos.

-"Adaptación, sí claro"-murmuró cuando me sintió. Solté una risa socarrona. La apreté un poco más elevándola unos centímetros. De un movimiento, rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Y nos recargamos más en el cambiador.

Una mano permaneció en un muslo de ella mientras la otra la fui elevando, acariciando cada paso por encima de la ropa. La dejé justo debajo de su pecho y nos seguimos besando con hambre.

Pegamos un brinco cuando el grito desgarrador de la niña proclamando atención nos alertó.

Miré su cara sonrojada, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos deseosos.

Sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Vamos"- me urgió.

Asentí y la bajé de mi cuerpo. Rozándonos.

-"¡No hagas eso!"- regañó.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y solté la carcajada.

Esto me hubiera perdido si me hubiera dado por vencido.

Sin ella, nada tenía sentido.

------------------------------------------

Eriol POV

-"¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?"- miré a la preciosura de mujer que tenía a lado-"¿Estarán bien?"-

-"Pues si ninguno de los dos lo arruina… no veo que pueda salir mal"- hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-"Sé que lo planeamos cuidadosamente… pero tengo mis dudas"- levanté una ceja burlón.

-"¿Por qué duda, Señorita Daidouji?"- me burlé. Bufó.

-"En lo cabezotas que son los dos"- reí con humor.

-"Es bastante cierto lo que dices, sin embargo, confío en que todo saldrá bien…"- se acercó más a mí, me hubiera emocionado en sobremanera sino hubiera sido por la mirada preocupada de ella.

-"Le dimos a Sakura la idea del plan _torturador de Shaorans_… pusimos los nervios de punta de mi primo con lo del periódico y las visitas a la ciudad de Hong Kong… los ancianos estaban de nuestra parte. Lo hicimos bien. Todo está calculado"-

-"Sé que lo hicimos bien… pero no crees que si han estado separados tanto tiempo ¿Ese es realmente el camino? ¿Estar separados?"- comencé a negar antes de que terminara la pregunta.

-"Tú crees que deberían estar juntos por la manera en que Sakura te hablo de ello y crees que es, mejor dicho, fue feliz con Shaoran, pero… yo los conocí desde siempre. Y ese es su destino. Son como dos partes que necesitan estar juntas"-aún no la convencía, así que opté por otra solución-"¿Nunca has estado frente a una persona de la que no quisieras separarte y que no entendieras el motivo de ese sentimiento?"- me miró extrañada pero totalmente sonrojada.

-"Una vez"- susurró.

-"Entonces puedes entenderlo… no pueden estar separados… bueno… pueden, pero es algo contra de su naturaleza"- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la observé fijamente.

-"A mí también sólo una vez me ha pasado"- susurré, su sonrojó se intensifico-"qué curioso no"- sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me acerqué más y la besé con cuidado. Con mucho. Era tan frágil. Sentía que se podía romper entre mis brazos. Saboreé sus labios con deleite. Sí, ciertamente. Era la primera vez que deseaba estar tanto con una persona y no separarme más de ella.

Me sonrió cuando nos separamos.

-"Anda, dijiste que me llevarías a ese parque de tu infancia"- asentí y tomé su mano.

Caminamos por las calles de Londres.

Desde que nos marchamos de China habíamos venido a parar aquí. Desde que la conocí había sido un sueño… cada plática, cada cena, cada beso… todo. Si antes creía verdaderamente en que dos personas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Ahora era una ley de la que era devoto.

---------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"Espera, espera"- reímos.

Estábamos tratando de bañar a Ying Fa. Nos encontrábamos en nuestro baño, que era el más grande, con una tinita que había comprado Sakura.

-"¡Shaoran, así no!"- rió Sakura.

Estábamos bastante mojados de las acrobacias que intentábamos hacer. Ying Fa se reía de nosotros. Ya tenía un más de mes de nacida y cada vez estaba más despierta. Sakura la sujetaba mientras yo trataba de enjabonarla. Era un jabón diminuto y a mí me costaba agarrarlo. Las dos se reían de mí.

Enjaboné sus piecitos y apreté un poco más el jabón que salió de mis manos. Lo traté de agarrar pero no pude y acabo cayendo en el escote de Sakura.

Vaya puntería.

-"¡Shaoran, esta frio!"- se quejó Sakura pero no podía hacer nada ya que tenía sujetada a la bebé.

Yo reí con ganas.

-"¡Shaoran, sácalo!"- dejé de reír y la miré con una sonrisa ladina.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"¡Sí!"- supongo que no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de eso, dado que lo dijo muy desesperada.

Je je

Me acerqué a ella, comprobando que el agua siguiera calientita, para que la bebé no se enfermara. Pero ella estaba muy a gusto. Sakura me miró y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, de las implicaciones de su respuesta, se sonrojó. Sonreí más. Me posé a su espalda y la rodeé con mis brazos. Con una mano primero delineé su cara, cerró los ojos. Con la otra la acerqué más a mí por su cintura. Mi mano siguió por el camino de su frente, sus ojos, su nariz... sus labios… siguió bajando… su cuello… su piel se erizó… bajó más. Encontré el jabón qué estaba buscando en medio de su pecho. Lo sujeté pero no lo saqué.

------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Sentí su mano en mi pecho. Jadeé. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando empezó a delinear mi pecho con el jabón y con la yema de sus dedos. Mi piel se erizó y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Comenzó un camino de besos en mi cuello y su mano ejerció más presión contra mí. Sentía el jabón frío y eso causaba aún mayor placer.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-"Shaoran"-gemí.

-"¿Dime, preciosa?"- susurró en mi oído y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-"Detente"- supliqué.

-"¿No te gusta?"- frotó el jabón contra mi pezón y me sentí derretir.

-"Mis manos…"- tragué con dificultad y me obligué a seguir hablando-"… la bebé"-

Eso no era muy coherente que digamos.

-"Oh"- su risa maliciosa llenó la habitación y retiró su mano de mi pecho. Tomó a la bebé de mis manos y le quitó con rapidez los residuos de jabón. La sacó y la envolvió en una toalla. Antes de salir me dirigió una mirada socarrona.

Me tuve que sentar en la bañera. Mi cuerpo temblaba y pedía más. Mi centro ardía por su contacto y por todo él. Llevé una mano al corazón y respiré repetidas veces tratando de regular sus latidos.

Saqué yo misma el jabón.

-----------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Arrullé un poco más a la bebé y la deposite en su cuna. No lloró. Sonreí…

Íbamos por buen camino.

Salí con cuidado, llevando el monitor conmigo y cerré la puerta. Esperé.

Siguió sin llorar.

Bien…

Caminé hacia la habitación e igual cerré la puerta. Me recargué en ella. En la pantallita la respiración de la bebé era regular y seguía dormida.

-"¿En donde dejaste a Ying Fa?"- miré a mi esposa y salía del baño con una bata y secándose el cabello.

-"En su cuna"-

-"¿Crees que aguante?"- me encogí de hombros. Llevaba unos días durmiendo con nosotros… pero creía que debía dormir en su cuarto.

Para que así yo pudiera dormir con su mamá.

-"Creo que podríamos probar"- Sakura asintió distraída. La observé mientras se sentaba en la cama y subía sus piernas. Acercó un botecito de buró del lado de la cama, untó un poco de crema en sus manos y la empezó a pasar lentamente por sus piernas.

Tragué en seco.

Pequeñas gotas caían de su cabello aún húmedo. Así que había tomado un baño… Sonreí con malicia. Seguro por el jabón. Desde la posición en la que yo estaba, Sakura me daba la espalda mientras seguía con sus labores de belleza. Tarareaba distraída y de vez en cuando miraba el monitor que también tenía enfrente. El mismo que yo tenía en mi mano. Éramos, tal vez, un poco paranoicos.

Pero era la oportunidad de oro.

Nuestra hija seguía durmiendo.

Tal vez… y con la ayuda de todos los dioses… podríamos aprovecharlo ¿No?

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella. Me subí a la cama y me coloqué a su espalda. Ella dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de mi proximidad.

-"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-"Nada"- le quité el bote de sus manos y vertí en las mías la crema. Estiré mis brazos y tomé sus piernas doblándolas un poco para tener alcancé de ellas. Bajé mis manos con cuidado hasta su tobillo y de ahí ascendí poco a poco. Masajeando.

Oí como contenía la respiración. No me apartó y se recargó un poco más en mí.

Mis masajes continuaron en sus tobillos, en sus muslos… y de nuevo bajaba… y subía… cada vez subía un poco más. Ella estaba entre mis piernas y cada vez se acercaba a más mí. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su cuello para apartar su cabello hacia un lado. Bajé la bata y dejé al descubierto sus hombros.

Mis manos continuaron por el recorrido de sus piernas. Tan lindas y suaves… tan excitantes. Mi boca se concentro en su cuello. Con mi lengua hacia círculos en su piel, chupaba y mordía.

-"Shaoran"- el susurró de mi nombre entre sus labios sabía a gloria. Nunca nadie pronunciaría mi nombre de esa manera. Nunca nadie me haría sentir como me hacía sentir ella cuando lo decía.

Mis manos subieron por el costado de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas.

-"Cariño"-susurré ronco-"me haces esto muy fácil"- al parecer no traía otra cosa que esta bata y eso a mí me hizo imaginar lo que había debajo de ella. Tuve la necesidad de arrancársela de una vez por todas.

Pero no lo hice.

Quería que esto fuera despacio.

Especial.

Mis manos se detuvieron en sus caderas y con mis dedos comencé a hacer cirulos. Jadeó. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela de mis pantalones, a la altura de mis rodillas. Comencé a mover mis manos hacia dentro. Pasando por su vientre y su ombligo, regresando a sus caderas. Ida y vuelta. La respiración de Sakura cada vez se hacía más rápida y yo tenía que controlar todo mi ser para no perder el control.

Con mis dedos delineé la línea que separa sus piernas de su vientre. Con suavidad y lentitud.

-"Shaoran"- de nuevo mi nombre con sabor a suplica.

Mis manos dejaron de descender para comenzar el asenso. Escuché un quejido de protesta y sonreí con malicia. Llegaron a la altura de sus pechos y los cubrí completamente. Gimió cuando los apreté un poco. Estos pechos eran hechos especialmente para mí. Mi mano era su molde.

Mi boca seguía en su cuello. Levanté un poco la cabeza y pude contemplar a Sakura. Desde mi posición todo era más placentero y torturador. Como si no tuviera un acceso total a ella. Y eso no estaba nada bien. Su bata estaba completamente caía en sus brazos y abierta. Podía observar como mis manos masajeaban sus pechos. Como su vientre se movía.

Sujete su cintura con fuerza, la levanté y la recosté en la cama.

-"¡Shaoran!"- jadeó sorprendida. Pero no le hice caso.

El espectáculo era demasiado bueno.

Mis ojos comenzaron con su cara… sonrojada. Sus mejillas se veían adorables con ese sonrojo que a veces hacia que pareciera más niña de lo que era. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de calidez y deseo, y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz. Sus labios entreabiertos invitándome… A pesar de que yo conocía su cuerpo a la perfección y no era, ciertamente, la primera vez que la vía desnuda, esta visión se me antojaba nueva. Los años habían hecho de Sakura la mujer más hermosa y deseable de este mundo. De mi mundo.

Me incliné un poco y besé la línea que separaba su pecho. Levanté mi cabeza y acerqué mi cara a la suya. Tomé su labio inferior con mis dientes, lo solté y delineé con mi lengua sus labios. Ella tomó mi nuca entre sus manos y me acercó a ella. Nuestros labios chocaron e iniciaron su propio baile.

Era increíble la sensación cosquilluda que sentía cada vez que nos besábamos… esa sensación adictiva. Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

-"Voy a hacerte el amor"- sentencié.

-----------------------------------

**Notas de autor**: Hola!!!!! Cómo están? Lo prometido es deuda.

Antes que nada quiero contestar a al comentario/critica de Lizzie: lo siento pero estoy en desacuerdo con tus ideas.

En primera: ¿Bastardo? Lo siento... pero, si no se pudiera amar a un niño sólo porque no es tuyo nadie adoptaría niños, nadie se haría cargo de ellos ¿ Ese es el único título que les das? ¿Bastardo? ¿No pueden ser otra cosa? ¿Ósea que el niño es el que sufre por algo que hicieron sus padres? No estoy de acuerdo. Puedes amar de la misma manera a un hijo propio y a uno que no es tuyo. Hay tantos casos...

Segundo:Claro que es egoísta, todos lo somos. Cuando hay algo que deseas y quieres, no permites que nadie lo aparte de ti. Eres egoísta, en todos los sentidos. No importa que dañes a esa persona con tal de mantenerla a tu lado. El amor es egoísta, siempre he creido eso. Si el amor no fuera así, permitirias que la persona que amas se alejara... pero no lo haces

¿Un amor del pasado? Sigue siendo amor, por algo le das el titulo de _amor del pasado._ Cuando piensas en tus ex o en alguien del pasado es con amor o sin él. Claro que puedes añorarlo y ¿Por qué no? Si ese amor te hacía feliz ¿Por qué que no querer volverlo a tener?

Claro que la gente cambia y madura. Así que ¿Por qué no creer que con todos tus cambios pueden dar una mejor relación? Si él amor no se ha acabado... con tus cambios y los de la otra persona es posible que no sea lo mismo ¿y si es mejor? ¿si no lo es? ¿cómo lo sabes? Viviendolo. Nada más.

No sé puede vivir de ilusiones, sí es verdad. Pero ¿vivr sin ellas? ¿No te da demasiada monotonía? Estás ayudan a alimentar tu alma... ayudan a que quieras cosas que no tienes a la mano ¡A luchar! ¿Qué de malo tiene eso? De nuevo ¿qué de malo tiene querer algo que te hace feliz? ¿O lo más cercano a ello?

Tercero: cada opinión es bien recibida... sólo no esperes que este deacuerdo. La tolerancia rádica en eso: escuchar... mas no aprobar. Aprecio todos los comentarios, todos. Gracias a ti y a todas por tomarse un tiempo para leer mis locuras. Todo se recibe.... y claro que me gusta que me digan que les gusta mi fic y que esperan la continuación. Es agradable saber que alguien más esta percibiendo lo que quieres plasmar y que además les gusta. Y sí, no todos los comentarios suelen ser alagadores, sí. Todo ayuda a nutrirte o a cambiar...

Cuarto: buscas realismo en mi historia ¿no? En esto es en lo que más difiero contigo. Si buscara realidad... leería un periodico. Lo siento, pero no. Para eso sirve -entre muchas otras cosas- la literatura. Precisamente para eso. Para poder crear un mundo fuera del que vives tú. Sí todo se tratara de la realidad no existirian libros como Harry Potter, La magia obscura, El señor de los anillos...!!!Crepúsculo!!! Si esto se tratara de la realidad... no escribiriamos sobre personajes animados sacados de la imaginación de los japoneses. Escribiriamos historias sobre nuestra familia, algún conocido... sobre Hittler, sobre Mao Tse, Einstein. Sobre ellos.... y aún así hay historias que se escriben para dar algo de esperanza, para creer firmemente que no todo esta perdido ¿Has leído historias del holocausto? Alguna que tenga un amor escondido que logra sobrevivir... o alguna en la que un general es bondadoso y conciente de lo que no debe hacer. O que un comunista chino se enamora de una imperialista rusa... o una huída exitosa de las manos de tus torturadores.. ¿lo has hecho? ¿Están mal?

Mi historia no relata la gran aventura de una niña que roba libros en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial... (Muy buen libro)...Ni puedo considerar que lo que hago es literatura ¡Para nada!... pero... puedo creer que al menos en las plabras que plasmo... todo estará bien. El bien sobre el mal. El amor ante todo... ¿cursi? Tal vez.

Un consejo -lo tomes a bien o mal- "_...cuando uno lee un libro o está ante una obra de arte hay que suspender la incredulidad, hay que creer que todo es posible, y de esa manera, sentir lo que se ve, y no sólo observarlo"- _Samuel Taylor Coleridge, uno de los fundadores del romanticismo en Inglaterra.

Ok... bien después de mi discursito.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Ven? No soy mala... Sakura ya lo esta perdonando... bueno, ya lo perdonó. Honestamente. Sipi... la niña sí es de Shaoran. Lo siento para las que querían que no lo fuera. Sí es. A pesar de que las cosas ya están bien todavía queda algo ¿recuerdan? Oh, sí. Su historia. Lo siento pero voy a meter a nuestros protagonistas en unos problemillas más.

Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras. Gracias!!!

Gracias a: LMUndine, Beautifly92, (espero que te hay gustado el capitulo ya que querías que lo torturara más... muaja), , Lah-pauh, Nachie (nuestro lindo país, jejeje... tú también cuidate mucho), Maring (bueno, sí. Shaoran no pensé mucho en su plan, y sí, le salió mal... pero ah... ya se arreglaron) Ifanycka (sipi, se lo merecía), Chifuni-chan, Criz-chan, Elisa Li Kinomoto, Petu93, Kazui (así es... iluso el hombre), Fairy, Jazmin (hola Chiapas!!!), Beatriz Ventura (sipi... nena ayuda... jejej...), Nanita 09 (ya no estés triste... Jujuju), Hik-chan (oh, sí dios griego... quiero uno), Floppe-IDon'tCareWhatyouThink (tengo que decir... que me encanta tu Nick), Becky Li, Almu24, Crz-hime24 (regalo concedido!!!! Feliz cumple!!! -espero que ya haya sido... sino... Feliz Cumple de todos modos... arriba esos animos), otra vez Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouTink (o de verdad... genial), Mayee-Chan y a xXx.

Juanis: gracias.. pero... creo que me falta muchísimo para tener lo que se dice talento. Jajaja.. gracias. Listo!!! Shoaran ya no esta sufriendo... no sólo a tí te dolía... Sakura ya tomó las riendas de su papel sobre la maternidad, sí así es nuestra protagonista. Hola San Luis Potosi!!!!!!!!!

JLi-Kinoli: ahora no merezco golpes... (tal vez sí) Hubo encuentros cercanos!!!! Los hubo!!! ¿intrigada? ¿Los interrumpiran? ¿La nena llorará? quién sabe... Espero que ahora no estés "algo pacheca" se dice que lo mejor es estar o completamente o nada... así no lo disfrutas, no, no. Ah, sí el poder femenino de poner celosos a nuestras parejas... hombre, marido, novio.. bla bla. Encuentros!!!! No golpes, por favor!!!

Sayuri Noa: ok.. es lunes. Un poco tarde, See lo siento... se fue la luz!!!! Ash... Los malos tratos ya llegaron a su fin, sobre todo en lo referente a Eriol ¿no queremos que los dos guapísimos primos se odien, o sí? Nope.. Shaoran es un amor y un mmm... pero no es un cuidador.,.. Saku le esta ayudando. Cúal es tu país? El mío de que entra entra... jajaja.. lo sacan luego luego pero bueno... jajaja cuidate!!!

NithaF: ya esta pasando... y logré salir bien de salud. Gracias por tus buenos deseas. La mayoria de tus preguntas resueltas... listo!!!! Shaoran ya logró algo, no? Sí... yo también estaría de su parte. Estoy de su parte. jejeje... creo que todas.... jajajaja

Tulipan_8: Hola mexicana!!!!!!! Sí mexicana es un tarado. Un reverendo tarado. A pero.. ¿ a poco no es lindo? ¿No quieres uno? Pateticamente.. yo sí. Lo siento pero sí, la nena es de él. Oh, no. Nunca pero nunca dejaría el fic.. amenos que los dioses decidieran que ya el mundo tiene suficiente di mi y me llevaran con ellos para concer a algpun dios griego o nordico... uy. Gracias a ti por leerme.

Bueno... espero que nadie se me haya pasado.

Bienvenidas a mis nuevas lectoras... jajaja...

De nuevo muchas gracias y disfruten de la vida!!!!!!!!!!!

Kary.


	11. Chapter 11

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

-"Voy a hacerte el amor"-

Era la sentencia que deseaba oír de hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de haberlo dicho sin que quedara dudas de que eso era lo que quería, al mirarlo a los ojos supe que estaba esperando algo. Algo que le indicará que podía seguir, algún indicio de que era algo que yo también quería hacer.

¿Acaso lo dudaba?

Con esa mirada dorada de la que relucían llamas fija en mí.

Debería de tener más confianza en sí mismo.

Y en todo lo que provocaba en mí.

-"Estás perdonado"- me limité a decir.

Sonrió ampliamente y me besó de nuevo. Esos labios me llevaban al cielo y hacían que ardiera allá arriba. Además de que tenían un sabor exquisito. Sus manos que habían descansado a los costados de mi cuerpo tomaron mis rodillas y las abrieron para él. Mi respiración se volvió mil veces más rápida. Se posó completamente en mí. Entre mis piernas.

Sus manos apretaron mi cintura y yo puse las mías en su pecho. Me di cuenta de lo injusto de la situación. Yo estaba completamente desnuda ante él y él no. Deslicé mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de su playera. La jalé hacia arriba. Entendió mis intenciones porque se levantó un poco y el mismo se la quitó.

Sonreí. Se volvió a inclinar hacia mí y comenzó con un camino de besos de mi mejilla hasta mi cuello y ahí se entretuvo un rato. Mientras yo paseaba mis manos por los pliegues de su espalda, la cual me encantaba. Cómo subía y bajaba cada musculo cuando respiraba. Lo apreté contra mí y lo sentí en mi pecho. Nuestras pieles rozaban y era totalmente electrizante.

Mis dedos bailaban en su cabello y lo apretaba contra mí. Sus besos siguieron su camino tortuoso. Se detuvieron en mi seno derecho. Con su lengua dibujo sus contornos y gemí fuertemente. Con su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi pezón. Y después lo sujeto entre sus dientes.

Era asombrosa la manera en que mis sentidos se agarrotaban y se perdían en algún lugar del infinito. Y después regresaban con increíble velocidad y sólo se concentraban en una sola cosa.

_Shaoran._

Cambió de seno e hizo lo mismo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de mis piernas. Sentía sus dedos clavados en mis muslos. Terminó demasiado rápido para mí gusto y comenzó a bajar más. Sentí sus labios recios en mi vientre y después su lengua en mi ombligo.

Solté unas risitas.

Sus manos subieron por mis músculos y pasaron por mis caderas y se detuvieron ahí. Las levantaron un poco y yo sostuve las sabanas entre mis puños esperando la tortura que se me venía.

La tortura que yo conocía muy bien.

Grité al sentir sus labios en mi centro. Jugueteaba conmigo de la manera más esquicita y retorcida. Me mordí el labio para dejar de gritar… no quería despertar a la niña.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo bailaba y se retorica en esta asombrosa agonía a la que me estaba sometiendo. Sentía una bomba en mi vientre que necesitaba ser liberada. Una ebullición en mi sangre. Mi mente giraba y giraba mientras un montón de espasmos sacudían mi cuerpo y finalmente explotaba con una descarga que hacía que viera luces de colores.

Fui un poco consiente de cómo regresaba su camino de besos hasta llegar a mis labios y de nuevo jugueteaba con ellos.

Abrí mis ojos que todo este tiempo habían estado cerrados disfrutando de la danza de imágenes de colores que bailaban en ellos. Me encontré con el fuego en su mirada y sólo pude desear más de él.

Mis manos acariciaron su piel de sus costados. Bajando hasta llegar el borde sus pantalones y los jalé hasta abajo.

-"No soy la única que hace esto demasiado fácil"- rió juguetón y se levantó para quitarse por completo el pantalón que era lo único que traía.

Contuve la respiración ante la magnífica visión que apareció frente a mí. Shaoran en todo su esplendor. Se abalanzó contra mí y pude sentirlo donde más lo necesitaba.

Sonreí con picardía.

-"¿Ansioso, cariño?"- sostuvo mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos y me miró con intensidad.

-"No tienes idea de cuánto"-

No pude decir nada más porque en un momento entró en mí. Gemimos de placer los dos. Me besó de nuevo y comenzó un baile sincronizado sobre mí. Apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atraje más. Subí mis caderas en una acción de instinto y pude sentirlo mejor y más profundamente.

Sentía su piel rozar la mía con cada movimiento y como su aliento se mezclaba con el mío por su cercanía. Me besaba ferozmente mientras lo sentía entrar más y más. Con más rapidez…

_Más y más._

Quería decirle que fuera más rápido, incluso más. Pero no podía hablar, de hecho no podía emitir sonido alguno que no fuera de placer. El placer que invadía mí ser cada vez que lo sentía moverse dentro de mí.

_Más y más._

Comenzó a moverse con más fuerza e ímpetu y yo creí que iba a desarmarme por dentro.

Mis latidos estaban al mil y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho. Mi mente se nubló de nuevo y reaparecieron los miles de colores estrafalarios en mis parpados. Grité cuando de nuevo esa bomba hizo explosión, él se relajó contra mí.

Jadeamos buscando aire. Me besó una vez más pero esta vez ya no había hambre de urgencia en el beso. Era una manera lenta y anhelante como lo hacía.

Sentir su beso y su ser dentro de mí, me hizo decidirme y sin pensarlo mucho simplemente lo solté.

-"Te amo"- susurré ahogadamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos brillaron.

No me importaba que no me correspondiera. No me importaba que fuera la única que lo siguiera amando y que hubiera atesorado ese sentimiento siempre, desde el momento en que lo sentí por primera vez. E incluso después de todo lo que vivimos, el poder amarlo hacia que me mantuviera de pie cuando todo lo demás parecía caerse en pedazos.

Sólo eso, amarlo.

-"Yo también te amo"-

Así que mi mundo giró en proporción de lo que significaba eso.

-"Siempre te he amado"-

----------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Cuando escuché decir que me amaba sentí como una ola de felicidad recorría mi cuerpo. Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar y pude ver la felicidad en sus ojos cuando le respondí.

-"Siempre te he amado"-

Eso era infinitamente verdad. A pesar de que fue mi culpa el que estuviéramos separados todos estos años, siempre la amé. Nunca hubo una noche en que no la recordara y no la soñara. Inconsciente, este acuerdo hacía que ella regresara a mí. Siempre quise tenerla para mí. Cuando decidí buscarla siempre me engañé diciéndome que después la dejaría ir y que era bueno por todas las cosas que en un momento le enumeré a ella.

Todas esas razones estúpidas que ahora tenían muy poca validez porque lo único que valía era que la amaba con todo mí ser. Todo yo era de ella y vivía por ella.

-"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. La limpié con mis labios.

-"No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido escuchar eso"- su lamentó me partió y deseé no haber sido tan estúpido en su momento y en estos últimos tiempos.

-"Lo lamento. A veces puedo llegar a ser muy lento"- sonrió con ternura.

-"Sí, ya debería haberme acostumbrado"- besé de nuevo sus labios. Su sabor me embriagaba.

-"¿Sakura?"- la miré a los ojos con intensidad para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras y el valor que yo le daba a ellas.

-"Dime"- sus manos recorrían mi rostro.

-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Compartir el resto de tus días conmigo?"-

Abrió un poco más sus ojos y nuevas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Esto era más oficial. Esperaba que ella entendiera el significado de estas palabras.

-"¿Por siempre?"- asentí con seguridad dado que era sólo lo que pedía-"Sí, Shaoran. Sí quiero casarme contigo. Sí, sí"- nos besamos una vez más.

Salí con cuidado de ella y gemimos por el rocé. Me acomodé a su lado y la aferré contra mí.

-"Te amo, te amo, te amo"- dije en su oído.

-"Nunca me cansaré de oírlo"- sonreí triunfal de que todo hubiera salido bien.

Ahora cada cosa estaba en su sitio.

El mundo volvía a tener sentido.

-"Nunca me cansaré de decirlo"-

----------------------------------

Sakura POV

Desperté con los rayos del sol que pegaban directamente en mis ojos. Parpadeé un poco y tardé en acostumbrarme a esta luz. Moví un poco mi cuerpo y sentí que lo aferraban.

Sonreí.

No sé cuantas veces hicimos el amor. Cuántas veces grité su nombre en medio del éxtasis. No lo sé. De lo que sí estaba segura, era de la manera en que me sentía en este momento.

Completamente feliz.

Idiotizada, tal vez.

Pero feliz.

Miré el monitor para asegurarme que nuestra hija siguiera durmiendo. Ayer, en medio de nuestro… hum… ¿Reencuentro?, sólo nos separamos para darle de comer dos veces, pero todo el tiempo permanecimos juntos. Muy juntos.

Me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo.

Sí, era absurdo. Shaoran me conocía como ningún otro hombre o persona me conocía. Incluso, creo que me conocía más de lo que yo misma me conocía. Pero lograba aún que me sonrojara como colegiala, como la primera vez que nos conocimos o la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Curioso.

También en esa ocasión me dijo que me amaba. Yo ya le había dicho que lo amaba unos días antes. Recuerdo la desesperación y el dolor que sentí cuando no dijo nada de vuelta. Sólo me observo fijamente, traspasándome. Pero no dijo nada. Las semanas que pasaron a eso mi mundo era totalmente negro. Incluso Shaoran no era el mismo, me evadía. Un sábado fui desesperada y desolada a su casa y le pregunté qué pasaba con él, que si prefería que cortáramos, que si no me quería.

Su única respuesta fue besarme con desesperación y ansias. Con determinación y fuego. Me sentí morir en ese beso y me dije que si era nuestra despedida, que lo fuera. Me hizo el amor de la manera más dulce que pude imaginar, y al final me vio directamente a los ojos y me dijo lo que mi corazón herido necesitaba oír.

_-"Te amo… te amo. Lamento no habértelo dicho en ese momento pero… pero no quería decirlo a la ligera. Nunca antes había amado a alguien, así que no sé lo que es amar. Pero… ¡Demonios!... si esto que siento por ti no es amar… no me importa. No quiero sentir esto por nadie más que no seas tú. Sólo tú. Te amo, Sakura. Te amo"_-

Tan sólo con eso hizo mi vida un cuento de hadas.

El llanto de la bebé me sacó de mis pensamiento. Traté de moverme pero no me lo permitió. Me moví despacio, poco a poco y logré salir de mi nueva jaula.

Uy, qué bella jaula.

Me puse la playera de Shaoran que me llegaba a mitad de mis muslos. Salí de la habitación con cuidado para no despertarlo. Lo observé moverse incomodó hasta que atrapó mi almohada y la apretó contra él.

Oh, divino.

Apresuré mis pasos y entré a la habitación de mi hija. Lloraba con un poquito de exageración. La cargué en mis brazos y la arrullé.

-"Tranquila, cariño"- le dije dulcemente-"¿Tienes hambre?"-

Poco a poco dejó de llorar y se talló un poquito sus ojos con su manita. La observé con amor. El pecho se me inundaba de un calor extraño y desconocido cada vez que la observaba o la sostenía.

Cada vez era más intenso y difícil de explicar.

Abrió sus ojos completamente ya sin rastro de lágrimas y me miró.

Me quedé totalmente paralizada.

--------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Faltaba algo.

Calor.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos.

Esta no era Sakura.

Era una almohada.

La observé con un poco de rencor por no ser mi esposa.

_Ah, pero que infantil. _

Me senté y desordené mis cabellos. Bostecé y me deshice del revoltijo de sabanas, me encontré desnudo. Sonreí.

Excelente noche la que había pasado.

Busqué la hora con la mirada y me encontré con el monitor de mi hija. La cual no estaba ahí. El reloj de noche descansaba al lado.

Las doce del día.

Me rasqué la cabeza y supongo que una sonrisa idiota cruzo por mi cara.

Creo que no había dejado dormir a Sakura mucho…

No me culpen, de acuerdo.

La abstinencia no es lo mío. Y estar nueve meses de abstinencia me estaba volviendo loco. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa… en la salud de Ying Fa y la bebé. Pero había noches en la que sólo podía pensar en Sakura.

Sólo en ella.

No pensaba tener algo con nadie más.

La quería a ella.

En los días en los que parecía que nuestro matrimonio no iba para ningún lado, me planteé seriamente que iba a tener un celibato por dos años, puesto que ese era el tiempo estipulado de nuestro contrato. No pensaba serle infiel mientras estuviera casado con ella, estuviéramos juntos o no. Así que ya me estaba mentalizando…

Busqué unos pantalones y me los puse. Salí del cuarto en busca de mi mujer y mi hija. En el cuarto de Ying Fa no estaban. Seguí mis pasos, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

Sakura estaba sentada en un banquito y miraba a Ying Fa que estaba recostada en una especie de camita encima de la barra. Aún no me aprendo todos esos nombres para denominar todas esas cosas de los bebes.

Entré y Sakura ni cuenta se dio de mi presencia. Observé unos momentos a esa diosa que tenía por esposa y me dije que me encantaba como se veía con mi ropa, incluso creo que se veía mejor ella que yo. Caminé y me coloqué atrás de ella. Como el banquito era alto quedaba a mi altura. La abracé por la espalda. Dio un brinco.

-"Tranquila, amor"- susurré y besé su cuello.

-"Hola"- algo en su tono me dejó desconcertado.

-"¿Estás bien?"- negó y se volteó un poco para verme mejor. Su expresión era algo turbante-"¿Qué pasa, amor?"-

Se mordió el labio y colocó sus manos en mi pecho.

-"Si no me quieres decir, lo respeto. De verdad que sí. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras… pero si todavía no te sientes listo para hablar de ello, pues bueno"- levanté una ceja porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-"¿De acuerdo?"- mi dudosa respuesta sólo la hizo suspirar.

-"¿Ves algo nuevo, en Ying Fa?"- mis ojos viajaron a mi hija y la observé con escrutinio. Fruncí el ceño porque la veía igual.

-"No"-

-"Anda, ve bien"-

De nuevo la recorrí. Su cabello era un poquito más largo pero no mucho. Tenía la ropita de color rosa clara de esos que son completos y que tapan incluso sus pies –de nuevo ni idea de cómo se llaman- su babero, su chupón y nos miraba fijamente con esos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

_Oh._

Era un color de mirada que yo conocía muy bien.

Regresé mi atención a Sakura.

-"¿El color de sus ojos?"- asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-"Hoy en la mañana que los vi, me atonté un poco. Es un poco más claro pero no mucho, en realidad los tienes que ver por mucho tiempo y detenidamente para encontrar una diferencia, pero son mis ojos"- me observó a mí y luego a Ying Fa.

Ciertamente lo eran.

Me rasqué una mejilla. Pero mi esposa me siguió mirando buscando información. Algo que no estaba listo para decir. No sabía cómo.

-"¿Puedes esperar a saberlo?"- la vi asentir despacio. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé lentamente.

-"Te amo, Sakura"- sonrió.

-"Yo también te amo, Shaoran"- junté mi frente con la suya.

Sabía que esta conversación no se quedaba aquí.

-------------------------

Sakura POV

Nos encontrábamos acurrucados en el sofá del estudio de Shaoran. Ying Fa dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. Cuando vi sus ojos, mis ojos, mirarme, casi me desmayo. Pero respetaba la decisión de Shaoran y si no me quería decir qué significaba eso, lo respetaría y aceptaría.

Por ahora.

-"Creo que es hora de hacer las presentaciones oficiales"- su murmullo me llegó un poco lento dado la ensoñación en que me encontraba.

-"¿Hum?"- sentí su pecho agitarse por la risa.

-"Es hora de que el mundo conozca a Ying Fa"- me levanté del pecho tan cómodo en el que estaba y lo observé con curiosidad.

-"¿Quieres decir a tu familia y a la mía?"-asintió.

-"Sí. Les hemos estando dando vueltas. Mi madre llegó a China hace dos semanas y quiere conocer desesperadamente a su nieta al igual que el resto de mi familia. También tengo que presentársela al consejo… aunque ellos hubieran preferido que fuera hombre… tienen que darle la ceremonia por ser mi hija"-

-"¿Hombre?"-

-"Sí, hombre. Un heredero, en mi familia sólo pueden heredar los hombres"-

Ash, esas costumbres algo absurdas.

-"¿Qué pasa con las niñas?"- quise saber.

-"Se quedan a cargo del hermano, en riqueza y en salud. También el hombre vela por ellas y por su familia. Si yo no hubiera nacido… el primer hombre nacido entre mis hermanas hubiera sido el heredero y mientras tanto su papá hubiera controlado sus bienes"-

-"Oh. Nuestra hija no puede controlar tus bienes ni heredarlos"- afirmé y se rió.

-"No, aunque estoy seguro que hará uso de ellos"- se encogió de hombros-"el consejo esperará a que tengamos un hijo… y él cuidara de su hermana o hermanas. Así lo educaremos"-

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada de ella. Tardé unos minutos en que la palabra volviera a mí.

-"¿Quieres tener más hijos conmigo?"- mi susurró fui casi inaudible pero él me oyó dado que me dio una mirada extraña, algo entre exasperación y diversión.

-"Claro"- torció su sonrisa-"a menos que quieras que busque otra esposa para tenerlos"- le pegué en el pecho y él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-"Muy chistosito"- traté de alejarme de él pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me recostó en el sillón con bastante destreza.

-"Claro que no, tontita. Era una broma"- me dedicó una mirada de amor-"a menos que tu no quieras, me gustaría tener muchos hijos contigo"-

-"Claro que me gustaría"- sonrió ampliamente y me besó.

Nos estuvimos besando por largo rato… y manoseándonos otro poco. Acabé recostada en el pecho de Shaoran jugando con su playera. Enredándola en mis dedos y metiendo mis manos para rozar su abdomen. Caliente y duro.

Ah, se me hace agua la boca.

Levantó un poco la camisa que llevaba y metió sus manos para acariciar mi espalda.

-"Así que hay que convocar a las dos familias"- continué con la conversación.

-"Es lo mejor… mi familia tiene prohibido venir a menos que lo autoricé. Les dije que tú necesitabas sentirte a gusto después del parto. Mis hermanas tienen muchas preguntas que hacerte"- me escandalicé y levanté mi cabeza para verlo.

-"¡Pero no tengo la menor idea que decirles!"- una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro.

-"No te preocupes… no pasará nada. Te preguntaran cosas sin importancia"- levanté una ceja escéptica.

Suspiré.

Ya me las arreglaría con ellas.

-"¿En dos semanas te parece?"-

-"¿No falta mucho?"-

-"Tenemos que traer a tu familia y eso puede que lleve más tiempo"- asentí.

-"Mi padre acaba de regresar de una excursión y mi hermano no sé si tenga vacaciones en el hospital"- acarició mi mejilla.

-"Les hablamos y les preguntamos si pueden venir en dos semanas, sino es posible, podemos viajar nosotros dentro de dos meses o cuando el pediatra indique que no hay peligro"-

-"¿Cuándo es su revisión?"- pregunté interesada.

-"En unos días"- asentí apuntándolo en mi cabeza.

-"Podríamos organizar una comida ¿No?"- imaginándome cómo podríamos arreglar el patio para que todos pudiéramos comer ahí. Junto a las flores.

-"Sí, claro. Lo que quieras"- sonrió-"también tenemos que hablarle a Eriol para que venga a conocer a nuestra hija"- levanté una ceja porque hablaba tan tranquilo de Eriol.

En las últimas semanas me había dado la impresión de que no lo soportaba mucho. Sabía que le irritaba en sobremanera que lo mencionara. No sé qué impresión tenía de nuestra relación.

-"¿Pensé que estabas enojado con Eriol?"- desvió la mirada un momento pero la regresó con rapidez sonriendo.

-"Estaba celoso de Eriol"-

-"¡¿Celoso de Eriol?!"- estaba sorprendida. Esa posibilidad llegó a mi mente… pero la descarté. Era Eriol-"¿Creíste lo del periódico?"- pregunté algo dolida. Se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso.

-"No"-

--------------------------

Shaoran POV

Volví a besarla. Lentamente. Me fascinaba el sabor de estos labios carnosos.

-"Estaba seguro de tú y de él. Hum… lo que no soportaba era verlos convertidos en una familia. Familia que me excluía"- admití honestamente.

Aunque claro… no mencioné mis instintos asesinos en contra de mi primo que deseaban torturarlo y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra desde que los había visto en el periódico o cada vez que ella lo mencionaba.

Hermanos.

Eso eran.

Pero…

De acuerdo... soy posesivo. Imposiblemente posesivo.

Y cuando no estaba seguro de lo que teníamos ella y yo, pues es fácil pensar perder algo que no tienes o que no está lo suficiente atado a ti.

Ahora eso ya no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Ella era mía.

Completamente y absurdamente mía.

Me moví para que quedara de bajo de mi cuerpo. Mi mirada se posó en la suya, transmitiéndole lo que deseaba en este momento. Sonrió. Bajé mi cabeza, me maravillé de la camisa tan fina y delgada que traía. Pasé mi lengua por encima de su camisa en uno de sus pezones, la tela se mojó al instante. Transparentándose. Lo cubrí con mi boca y lo atrapé. Apretó mi cabeza contra ella y emitía sonidos estrangulados.

-"Tienes mucha ropa, mujer"- gruñí aún con su pezón en mi boca. Respiró profundo y dijo en un susurró.

-"Puedo decir lo mismo"-

Sonreí.

-"Hay que arreglar esta situación"-

Comencé a desvestirla.

Ella me desvistió.

No importaba cuantas veces le hiciera el amor a esta mujer… nunca me cansaría. Nunca me saciaría. Siempre la querría para mí. Como ahora.

Y siempre me entregaría a ella.

-----------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"Sí, papá. Es en dos semanas"-

_-"Puedo pedir un permiso en la Facultad, para uno días"- _

Sonreí.

-"Papá, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras"- nada me haría más feliz que tener aquí a mi papá.

_-"No, hija. No puedo. Empiezo una excavación en un mes. Tengo que tener todo listo"-_

-"¿Otra?"- pregunté entre emocionada y desilusionada, no hace mucho que había ido a otra.

_-"Sí, hija. Pero… si tu marido no se opusiera, de regreso podría quedarme unos días"-_

-"Claro, papá. Shaoran no tendrá problema alguno ¿Cuándo sería?"- pregunté emocionada.

_-"No lo sé. Tal vez en unos meses… si no es que en un año"- _

Vaya… un año era mucho.

Suspiré.

-"Descuida, papá. Cuando sea serás bienvenido"-

_-"Gracias"-_

-"¿Le avisarías a Touya, papá?"- me mordí el labio-"si le digo yo tal vez no querrá venir"-

Touya no toleraba mucho a Shaoran. Hum… ok: lo toleraba. Pero nada más.

_-"Sí, yo le aviso. En dos semanas… no creo que haya problema. Según sé nunca ha tomado vacaciones. Ya ves cómo es él"- _rio amablemente_-"¿Estás segura de darnos alojamiento a todos?"- _

-"Claro, la familia Li –la que no vive aquí en Hong Kong- se quedarán en la casa mayor. Con la señora Ieran"-me alegré por eso-"aquí en la casa sólo se quedarían ustedes, papá. Touya, Kaho y tú"-

_-"De acuerdo, hija. Mañana yo me comunicó contigo para ver cuando llegamos"-_

-"Sí, papá. Shaoran ya mandó sus boletos. Son abiertos. Cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo sólo es cuestión que hablen para confirmar el vuelo o ¿Prefieres que mandemos el avión por ustedes?"-

Mi padre se rió.

_-"Toda una Li"_- me sonrojé por su comentario. Sí… te acostumbras a todo el glamur, el dinero y demás. Aunque… podría vivir sin ello.

Yo estaba aquí por Shaoran y por Ying Fa.

Nada de lo demás importaba.

Viviéramos donde viviéramos.

Y viviéramos como viviéramos.

_-"De acuerdo. Nos vemos en dos semanas, hija. Cuídate mucho. Saluda a mi yerno y a mi nietecita"-_ me despedí y colgué el teléfono.

Hace tres días habíamos decidido que la familia, principal, se reuniera. La demás, por parte de Shaoran, porque mi familia era mi papá y Touya, la conocerían después. Presentaciones oficiales, dijo mi marido.

Hoy le había avisado a Ieran. Ella lo tomó… muy mal. Dijo que estaba a menos de una hora de esta casa y que lo menos era pasarse por aquí en cualquier momento. No era buena idea. Quería que estuvieran todos. Mi familia y la de Shaoran, y fue lo que le dije. Lo aceptó a regañadientes porque no está acostumbrada a que no se haga lo que ella diga.

Mi suegra es todo un caso.

Las hermanas de Shaoran ya sabían y estaban arreglando todo para venir a Hong Kong, puesto que sólo una vivía aquí. Meiling igual se quejó pero al final no le quedó más remedio. En la noche hablaría con Tomoyo y con Eriol. Ellos no podían faltar. Además quería que Tomoyo llegara antes para que me ayudara con esto de la reunión.

Guardé mi agenda en uno de los cajones del escritorio en el estudio. Salí para ver a Ying Fa. Dormía todo el día, no daba muchos problemas. Sospechaba que Shaoran fue así. No lloraba mucho a menos que quisiera algo. Eso sí, cuando lloraba parecía que todo el mundo se debería de enterar.

Típico de un Li.

Entré a su habitación y la encontré despierta inmersa en su mundo, viendo fijamente un móvil que colgaba en su cuna.

-"Hola, amorcito"- volteó a verme y me sonrió.

Esas sonrisas de los bebés completamente desarmables.

Ah, que lindura.

-"Ahorita tu papá está en la oficina"- acaricié su mejilla-"estamos aquí solitas. Igual que ayer y el día antes de ese"-

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Shaoran tenía que ir a la oficina. Nosotras lo esperábamos para cenar, porque no podía venir antes. Consecuencias de ser un hombre de negocios.

Bah.

Sonreí con complicidad.

-"¿Me acompañas, cariño? Vamos a visitar a tú papá"-

Sonrió con ganas. Me convencí de que me entendía. Comencé a arreglar una pañalera. Mamilas, chupones, pañales, leche, babero y tres cambios de ropa… oh y algunas mantitas.

¿Qué?

No digan nada, nunca se sabe.

Busqué entre sus trajecitos uno lindo para salir. Encontré uno rosa pastel que Tomoyo y yo habíamos comprado. Aunque todavía no sabíamos que sería, no pudimos evitarlo. Era precioso. Lo dejé en el cambiador y fui a sacar a la niña de la cuna para cambiarla.

Todo listo con la niña.

La llevé a mi habitación. Le coloqué un chupón y la tendí en medio de mi cama. Ahora la que se tenía que arreglar era yo. Fui a mi armario llevándome un monitor, para vigilar a la niña. Sí, también había una camarita en nuestro cuarto. Y por todas partes.

Ah… la paranoia.

Encontré un vestido azul claro veraniego. Ya no estamos en verano pero aquí se sentía calor. Lo observé bien… era demasiado ajustado ¿Cuándo se supone que yo podría usar esto cuando hipotéticamente había dado a luz a una niña a más de un mes? Me encogí de hombros pero seguí buscando. Seguí repasando la ropa que tenía… toda era demasiada ajustada y los vestidos de Tomoyo que había hecho para mi bebé de tela, eran muy grandes. Encontré entre ellos, uno rojo. Suelto. Con mangas cortas y caía en vuelo a partir del busto, hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Nunca lo había visto.

¿De dónde había salido?

_Tomoyo._

Sonreí.

----------------------------------

Apreté más a la niña. Traía una cangurera pero nunca se sabe. Bajé los escalones de la entrada principal para llegar a la tipo caseta que estaba al lado de la reja.

-"¿Desea algo, Señora?"- cuando me acerqué más, uno del personal de seguridad salió.

-"Sí, quisiera que me pidieran un taxi, voy a salir"-

-"Señora, alguno de nosotros la puede llevar en coche"-

Oh, no lo había pensado.

-"De acuerdo"- asomaron su cabeza cuatro hombres. Vaya… no sabía que había tantos.

El primero que había salido habló.

-"Takara, ve por la limosina"- oh…

-"Oh, no, por favor"- negué-"cualquiera menos la limosina"- Takara asintió y se marchó rumbo al garaje.

-"Disculpe, Señora ¿Nos puede decir a dónde va? Necesitamos decirle a Xiake"- alcé una de mis cejas.

-"A la oficina. Voy a ver a Shaoran"- el hombrecillo sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar-"pero que no le diga a Shaoran, por favor"-

-"Sí, señora"-

Escuché el auto cuando se acercaba. Era un auto… normal. No sabía nada de autos, pero este era elegante. Elegantemente rojo. Destilaba arrogancia.

Típico.

Nos subimos la nena y yo.

-"Hasta pronto, Señora. Qué regrese con bien a casa"-

-"Gracias"- les sonreí amigablemente. Hicieron una reverencia.

El auto arrancó y salimos de la casa. Recorrimos las calles de Hong Kong a velocidad. Si bien, este chofer no manejaba ni como Shaoran ni como Eriol, manejaba rápido.

¿Este chofer? Qué manera tan fea de llamarlo.

-"¿Cómo se llama?"- el señor se sobresaltó un poco y me miró a través del espejo.

-"Hesai"-

-"Mucho gusto, Hesai"- mi vista se dirigió a la nena que estaba chupando con ahínco su chupón-"¿Tienes mucho trabajando para los Li?"- continué con la conversación.

No me agradaba viajar en silencio.

Volvió a quedarse unos segundos en silencio. De nuevo ese desconcierto en su mirada y expresión. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con sus ¿Jefes? Nah… Shaoran era el jefe. Yo sólo era su esposa. Nada más.

-"Somos del equipo de Xiake, señora. Llegamos seis meses después que Xiake a trabajar para el Señor Xiaolang…"-dudo un poco pero al final siguió hablando-"Todos junto a Xiake entrenamos en la sección de seguridad del Consejo Tradicional Asiático"-

-"¿Consejo?"- curioseé.

-"Sí, Consejo. Está conformado por las cabezas de las familias más importantes de Asia"- explicó-"Es una integración económica, cultural, política y social de los que manejan los negocios y el dinero en esta parte del mundo"-

Oh, no sabía nada de eso.

-"¿Tienen una especie de escuela para ustedes?"-

-"Sí, ahí nos entrenan para cuidar y servir a estas familias. Nos entrenan desde pequeños y es una tradición. Mi padre sirvió al Consejo, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo… y así"-

-"Pero… ¿No es muy peligroso? Además ha de ser muy difícil tener una familia ¿No?"- sonrió un poco y me percaté de lo bien parecido que era. Nada como mi Shaoran, pero era bien perecido.

-"Es peligroso en efecto. A una edad nos jubilan para hacer otras cosas. Pero siempre servimos al consejo. No es malo, no. Nos mandan a la escuela… nos dan dinero, ayudas sociales y siempre velan por la familia. Podemos estar en cuestiones administrativas. La mayoría de las veces eso es lo que pasa. A los treinta pasamos a formar parte de otra sección y de acuerdo a nosotros mismos podemos seguir ascendiendo. Si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo… no hay por qué temer"-

-"La familia Li pertenece ¿No? ¿Desde cuándo?"-

-"La familia Li es una de sus fundadoras. El Consejo tienen más de 500 años, a pesar de las dinastías siempre ha habido familias que comercian y controlan el dinero"-

Aún quedaron algunas preguntas en mi cabeza pero llegamos al edificio de Li Corp.

-"Déjame en la puerta, Hesai"- asintió y en vez de entrar al estacionamiento me dejó en la puerta principal-"Fue un gusto platicar contigo, Hesai"- le sonreí y me sonrió.

Bajé del auto, asegurándome de tener bien sujeta a Ying Fa. Me eché la pañalera al hombro y subí las escaleras. Entré por las puertas de cristal y me dirigí a los ascensores.

-"¿Disculpe?"- una voz sonó a mi derecha.

Oh, la recepcionista chiflada.

Volteé y me encontré con ella… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

¿Recepcionista de mueca burlona?

No lo creo.

Me acerqué a ella y le sonreí. Era amable pero su cara cambió primero a esa mueca extraña y después a extremadamente amable.

-"Señora Li, disculpe. No la vi ¿Cómo esta?"- mi mente grito ¡Mingzi!

-"Muy bien, gracias, Mingzi"-

-"Oh, pero que linda bebé"- sus ojos brillaron extrañamente. Uh… alejé a mi hija de ella.

¿A lo mejor la poseía un fantasma?

Uy, qué miedo.

-"Bueno…"- me alejé unos pasos"- voy a subir a ver a mi esposo"- sonreí con la mayor naturalidad que pude.

-"Qué tenga un buen día, Señora"- asentí y salí corriendo de nuevo hacia el ascensor. Toqué el botón dos veces… como si eso apresurara su camino. Se abrió y entré rápidamente. Me di la vuelta para quedar de frente. Cuando las puertas se cerraron pude divisar a la recepcionista poseída con la mueca siniestra hablando por teléfono. Tenía que darme prisa porque sino Shaoran se enteraría que estábamos de visita antes de llegar al último piso.

Salí y caminé apresuradamente. Pero todo mundo volteaba… algunas de las secretarias estaban con el teléfono en mano ¿Acaso podían comunicarse como una red? Seguí mis pasos y llegué a la gran puerta de madera.

-"Señora Li"- al lado de la puerta se encontraba un escritorio y una señorita llamándome, con el teléfono en la mano. Colgó inmediatamente-"¿Cómo está? Soy Suiyei, Señora"- le dirigió una mirada a Ying Fa y sonrió tiernamente, sonreí. Ella parecía una secretaria normal.

-"Bien, gracias ¿Está Shaoran?"-

-"Sí, Señora. Entre"-

-"Gracias"-

Abrí la puerta lentamente y asomé mi cabeza. Ahí estaba… ah. Se veía simplemente hermoso…

Ash, qué cursi me he vuelto.

-"¿Ocupado?"-

------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Fruncí mi ceño al mirar los papeles que me mandaban desde Japón. Al parecer alguien había cambiado al representante de la cede de allá ¿Con autorización de quién? Busqué entre los papeles del informe mensual… no había ningún currículo del nuevo representante. Ni el nombre aparecía. En la carta sólo informaba que el –ahora antiguo- representante Ikeda dejaba el puesto y todo estaba arreglado para el nuevo.

¿Acaso creían que no leía los informes?

-"¿Ocupado?"- levanté mi vista ante la súbita interrupción.

La cabeza castaña de Sakura asomaba desde la puerta. Sonreí. Me levanté y la fui a recibir.

-"Hola, amor ¿Qué haces aquí?"- entró y me encontré con mi niña. Me acerqué y las rodeé a las dos con mis brazos.

-"Te venimos a visitar"- canturreó y beso mi mejilla varias veces.

-"Una agradable visita, sin duda"- busqué su boca para saborearla.

Era delicioso besar a Sakura. Besarla en mi oficina.

-"Hola, princesita"- saludé a Ying Fa besándole la cabeza. Estaba despierta y me sonrió. Con cuidado la saqué de la cangurera y la arrullé. Caminé un poco.

-"Estábamos bastante aburridas, y salimos a pasear. Ying Fa nunca antes había salido ¿Crees que podríamos llevarla algún parque o algo?"- decía Sakura mientras iba al sofá a colocar ahí la pañalera. Seguí arrullando a mi niña hasta que comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos.

-"Tú compañera de juegos está dormida"- dije en un susurro. Sakura suspiró.

-"Creo que la que tenía ganas de salir era yo"- le sonreí.

-"Te ves hermosa"- me acaba de fijar en el hermoso vestido rojo que traía. Muy adecuado para esconder sus perfectas curvas y a la vez taaan sexy.

-"Gracias. Lo encontré en el armario… lo debió de haber dejado Tomoyo"- me acerqué de nuevo a ella y me incliné. Deposité un suave beso en la curvatura del cuello.

-"No ha de ser difícil de quitar ¿O, sí?"- levanté mis cejas sugerentemente.

-"No… seguro que no. Lástima que me lo tenga que quitar yo solita ahorita que regrese a casa"- levantó una ceja divertida. Hice una mueca.

-"Podríamos regresar los dos a casa, si me esperas, claro"-

-"¿Para qué me ayudes con el vestido?"- sonreí de lado.

-"Seguro ¿Para qué más?"- me pegó en el brazo.

-"Descarado"- reí.

-"Lo soy, no niego mi naturaleza"- hice una pausa-"tiende una cobija aquí para acostar a la bebé"- asintió y buscó en la pañalera. Sacó dos mantitas e improvisó una camita en el sofá. Acosté a la bebé y colocamos un cojín al lado, por si se movía. Tomé una de sus manos y la llevé a mi escritorio. Me senté y la senté en mis piernas.

-"Así es como deberían de ser los días de oficina"- enterré mi rostro en su cuello. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, una de mis manos se situó en su cintura y la otra en su muslo.

-"Sí fueran así los días de oficina… no trabajarías"- era totalmente cierto…

-"No me puedes culpar con desearlo"- rió con esa risa fresca y suave que hace que oiga campanitas en mis oídos. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando el uno del otro. Acariciaba mi cuello y pasaba sus manos por mis cabellos. Yo hacía círculos con mis dedos en su cintura y en sus piernas.

Un momento perfecto.

-"Hace rato hablé con mi papá"- hice un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba escuchando-"no cree tener problemas para venir. Me contó que Touya nunca ha pedido vacaciones y no tendrían por qué negárselas en el hospital"-

Hubiera deseado que él tuviera muchos problemas o que en el hospital no lo dejen venir. O como último recurso… que Kaho no quisiera salir del país. No sé porque razón, pero que no quisiera hacerlo.

No sería agradable vivir con Touya bajo el mismo techo.

-"También le pedí a papá que pasará alguna temporada aquí ¿No te molesta, verdad?"- levanté mi cara de su cuello y la miré divertido.

-"¿Por qué habría de molestarme?"- hizo un mohín.

-"He oído que vivir con los suegros no es muy agradable. Ciertamente a mi no me gustaría vivir con tu mamá…"- solté la carcajada y se puso roja"- no me malentiendas tú mamá es agradable y amable conmigo…"- coloqué un dedo en sus labios.

-"Descuida, amor. A mí tampoco me gustaría vivir con ella… nunca me gustó. Demasiada… tradicionalidad"- besó mi dedo y sonrió-"no me molesta que tu padre pase algún tiempo con nosotros"-

-"Descuida… ahorita irá a una nueva excavación. Tal vez después de eso"-

No dijo nada más y yo aproveché para besarla. Respondió gustosa. El ritmo de nuestros labios fue creciendo. La apreté más a mí.

-"Es imposible trabajar aquí contigo ¿Nos vamos a casa?"- murmuré mientras besaba su cuello.

-"Ahá"-

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Nos continuamos besando…. Y en cuanto me empecé a _entusiasmar_ me separé de ella a regañadientes.

-"Anda vamos"- gruñí.

Me besó una última vez y salió de mis brazos. Esta mujer me volvería loco.

Cuando me levanté me fijé de nuevo en los papeles en mi escritorio. El cambio de representante, un representante anónimo. Los tomé, me coloqué mi saco y agarré mi maletín. Sakura ya tenía a la bebé en brazos.

Coloqué una mano en su espalda y así salimos de la oficina.

-"Suiyei"- se levantó rápidamente.

-"Señor"-

-"No vamos… No tengo juntas ¿Cierto?"-

-"No, señor. Hasta mañana"- asentí.

-"Averigua quien envió estos papeles"- dejé en su escritorio los informes de Japón"- también quiero saber quién dio esas órdenes y a quién eligieron"-

-"Sí, señor"-

-"Lo necesito saber ya. Estaré en mi casa"-

-"Sí, señor. Qué tenga una buena tarde, hasta mañana. Hasta pronto Señora"-

-"Hasta pronto Suiyei"-

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta los elevadores. Las personas saludaban pero no les hacía caso.

Ahora que tenía la mente fría… literalmente, cuestionaba los problemas en Japón.

¿Quién daría esas órdenes?

¿Quién?

Y lo más importante…

¿Quién era el nuevo representante?

------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola a todas!!!!!!! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien... porque yo tengo un buen de trabajo y tareas. Ash, después de mis vacaciones obligartorias por influenza mis maestros se volvieron locos. Ya saben... lo típico.

Bueno... siguiendo. Ok. Terminé éste capitulo. Les gustó? Espero qué sí. Aquí vemos una vida algo cotidiana de la vida de estos dos. Qué les pareció el encuentro? Me tardé un poco en lograr que quedara como yo quería. A mí me gustó. Nada vulgar ni pesado y lindo. Creo. jajaja. Sean piadosas, es el primero que hago. Si creen que le faltó algo o le sobró por favor indicarlo.

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este capitulo así cómo el fic. Y muchas gracias por aquellas que me dejaron review.

Gracias a: , Shakka DV, Ayame-Li (Sí, Sakura sabe lo qué hace), Mayee-Chan (el color de los ojitos ha sido revelado y sí, Sakura conoce lo que significa Ying Fa... cosa que aclararemos en otra ocasión), Becky de Li (No! por favor, no huelga de hambre. Sabes lo rico que es comer?), Amatista1986, Tomy-chan (sí, yo escribo por mi paz mental), Kalen (Sipi... orgullosamente de México), Leoni Tao91, Sakuri9 (gracias... aunque no creo ser buena escritora... ) Jan, Petu93 (ya no podía torturalo), Beautifly92 (sí lo sabía, lo leí en un libro "Como agua para chocolate" te suena? leelo), Hik-Chan (gracias, y sí, seguirán sufriendo. No mucho. Me encanta lo de dios griego), Chocolatito (lemon... qué tal? muy mal?), KarenH (sigue leyendo... sólo así me hacen sentir que mis locuras no son sólo mías... ), Lah-Pauh (nunca abandonaría, a menos que me pasara algo... y toco madera.. y no, por favor!! no los secuestres... qué hago sin ellos), Almu24 (Ying Fa significa Sakura en Chino... mis vacaciones ahn terminado T_T) LMundine, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li Cullen (jajaja sí, a veces, la envidia gana), WatchTheclouds (la herencia, tengo una idea sobre eso... jajaja... será que no lo leerías? Sí yo soy más rencorosa... pero... nah, hay que perdonarlo), Leoni Tao91(la amistad, sea bienvenida...)

JLi-Kinoli: jejej... Bueno, pero... la paliza puede esperar ¿no? Hasta que acabe el fic. Tal vez un poco golpeada no pueda escribir. No lo interrumpió!!!! La bebé se apiadó de sus papas... Claro, gracias a Eriol y a Tomoyo todo resultó bien, aunque nuestros protagonistas no lo sepan. Espero que te haya gustado la no interrupción.

Cariux5: Gracias por el apoyo... si la cita es genial. Desde que la leí en un libro hace tiempo nunca me la pude sacar de mi cabeza. Oh, sí. Me encanta creer que hay alguien destinado sólo para ti. Aunque sea sólo una ilusión o algo que muy pocas veces pase. Creo que sí hay alguien ahí afuera. Bueno... también lo de la inspiración me pasa. Hay veces que sólo observó la pantalla por horas sin escribir nada.... Espero que te guste el capitulo.

Sayuri Noa: tengo que decir que no me dio coraje, me puso a reflexionar bastante. No sé... el que alguien exprese sus puntos de vista, sobre todo si distan de los tuyos, hace que te pongas a pensar. Ya sea para que modifiques tus ideas o las afirmes. Claro, dentro de los fic todo sucede, por eso los adoro. Jajajaj.. al menos u papá trataba de peinarte, el mío ni lo intentaba. Ying Fa significa Sakura en chino. El pasado ya saldrá, no están complicado, la verdad. Hola Ecuador!!

Beatriz Ventura: realmente creías que Sakura era así de mala? Pues no. La nena ya la conoce como su mamá. Los hermanos son buenos para crearte problemas... jajaja... aunque no cambiaría a los míos por nada. Gracias, también creo que gracias a la imaginación se puede acceder a un mundo menos obscuro. Claro, los bebes son angelitos. Y nadie debe de decir lo contrario.

J. Sakuraplatina: jajaja me encantó lo de " le cerraste el trasero". Como le comenté a Sayuri, no me dio coraje, sólo me puso a pensar. Qué tal el capitulo? Te gustó? Jajaja también quiero un Shaoran!!!! Tal vez en algún lugar del mundo, no?

ReadFiction: ey, a veces también me identifico con Sakura. Oh, sí. Yo misma golpeé al Shaoran de mi fic. Bueno... la verdad tenía unas excelente ideas para torturar a nuestro Shaoran, pero creí que era suficiente. No es que no se merezca otros escarmientos. No le falta mucho, aunque tampoco poco. Ja. Tal vez lleguen a ser unos 18 capitulos, si la suerte ayuda y a ustedes le sigue gustando. También a mí me dio esa impresión... pero sin juzgarla. Lo qué piense es suyo y de nadie más. Ja al igual que lo mío. Jajajaja... jajajaja "historia para resentidos"... me dio mucha risa. Gracias por el apoyo.

La criticona: Ojo!!! nunca quise decir que es malo escribir sobre la sociedad. Nunca. Creo, muy particularmente, que entre más conozcamos de la sociedad y el medio en el que vivimos más podemos sobrevivir a él. Y que mejor manera de conocerla que por los libros. La critica constructiva a la Sociedad en la que vivimos sirve para crecer, no como personas, sino como ciudadanos. Ciudadanos concientes y en condiciones de poder a portar algo a su comunidad. Estos ciudadanos son los que hacen países prosperos y en desarrollo. Todo lo bellamente escrito es literatura, sea fantastico o no, conciente o inconciente y sobre todo basado en alguien real o en alguien de tu imaginación. Simplemente, con ser bellamente escrito.

Alecia-chan: no eras a la única que no le caí bien Ying Fa, la mamá. Pero vemos que es como cualquier mamá. Su hijo, o su hija es su vida. Así es, no importa si la nena no es de Sakura lo importante es que la quieran y ayude a la relación de esos dos cabezotas. Pues, no. La bebé está vez no interrumpió.

Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink: ahora ya aceptaron abiertamente que se aman. Sípi la niña estará bien. Sip más problemas, unos cuantos. No muchos. Jajaja a mi también me gustan los finales felices. Gracias, a mí también me gusta la pareja de Eriok y Tomoyo y de sus maquinaciones.

NANAko: Es tu opinión y la respeto. Sí, tal vez Sakura después de todo está sediendo muy rápido. O para acabarla esta sediendo. Pero... a veces nosotras las personas confundimos dignidad con orgullo y eso no nos lleva a ningún lado. Sé que hay situación imperdonables, y que las experiencias de cada persona es diferente y la vive y siente de una manera distinta. Para mí, Sakura no juega con su dignidad, si no con su felicidad, es decir, no tomá tanto en cuenta todo lo malo y sino todo lo bueno. Sin criticas... jajaja... yo también adoraría adoptar a un niño.

Tulipan8: Oh, sí. Yo quiero un Shaoran... él te ayuda con lo de la bebé, no? No eres la única, muchas de las lectoras de mis locuras me han dicho que lo secuestraran y le harán cosas... cof cof.. no sé a qué se refieran. Ni idea. Yo también amo mi carrera, pero bueno... espero no haberme tardado tanto. Jajaja chica lista.... tu teoría... jajaja.. ya veremos.

Amu Tsukiyomi: yo no ... evidentemente muchas no estamos en nuestro sano jucio por eso no podríamos... Sipi, no lo pudiste decir mejor. Reverendo tarado... jajajaja... oh y es obvio que le levantó... el castigo... jajajajajaja... no lo dudo, Sakura no es la persona fría ni nada. Así que si no fuera maternal no sería Sakura.

NithaF: claro he hecho tareas de todo tipo en la nube... no suele irme muy bien. Oh, pero ahora es viernes y espero que lo leas sin angustias. Sí es ilegal... pero... las leyes son para romperlas... jajaja... JLi- Kinoli dice que me merezco una paliza. Fue rápido... fueron menos de dos semanas... Asperezas del rompimiento? No, pero eso ya lo arreglarán. No son ideas!!!! Oh, sí... odio cuando la maldita red se cae.

Iram: espero que logres tus sueño... que algún día nos muestres lo que has hecho o le que planeas hacer. Sería bueno leer algo nuevo. Sí, aunque sea cursi. Ante todo el amor. Sí!!! Justicia divida!!! Sakura necesitaba que él sintiera algo de lo que ella sintió. Oh, no tengas pendiente. Ya sabrán.. muchas ya se lo imaginan... y le acertaron.

Camili: jajaja... tan bien.. amí me libre el realismo, al menos un poco. Las bibliotecas son geniales. Tantas vidas e historias, jajaja... Así la vida de ellos, en muchos aspectos ha sido una historia real y seguirá siendolo, jajajaj encandilada con crepúsculo? Ash yo también esperó a un vampiro de ojos miel... ah... qué injusta la vida. Yo también la admiro y la envidio un poquito. Oh... la resistencia te ayuda a saborear mejor lo que sigue. Ah... sí qué injusta!!!

Marinine Scual: Hola México!!!! O no es genial encontrate alguien acá? Gracias, eso quiero transmitir. Sólo eso.... magia y amor y que todo tiene solución. Ya somos dos... muy poco hubiera aguantado... muchas somos... débiles... muy muy débiles... Sí nuestro Shaoran se estaba dando por vencido, sí... te corregí... nuestro Shaoran... jajajaja...

Zury: mucho gusto Zuri. Jajaja en eso si es predecible, felices para siempre? Sí... me gustán esos finales. Claro, siempre tomó lo bueno de todo. Cómo decía no me enfada ni nada sólo me pone a relfexionar. Sakura embarazada? No, aún no. Jajaja... No me desanima ni nada. Lo dije al principio aunque sólo una leyera el fic lo continuaría. Gracias por tu apoyo. A mí también me gusta Escaflowne pero... jajajaja.. ese es mi apellido.

Sakura and Shaoran Love: jajaja vamos sí el amor es cursi, pero ... así nos gusta. Gracias... jajaja he leído otra vez mi discurso y creo que no debí de contestar así, jajajaja. Lo siento pero los bebes no duermen toda la noche... no los molestó... pero, vamos. Sólo Renesme duerme toda la noche al nacer.

Dianitha: Oh, mujer pensé que nos habías abandonado. Pero bienvenida de nuevo!!!! Y sí tú comentario llegó a tiempo. Gracias por seguir con mis locuras. Y sé que no te gustan las líneas y a mí me gustan mucho tus comentarios. Shaoran es adictivo... pero ah... un adictivo que no necesita cura. Al menos no para mi. No fuiste la única en pensar que la lluvia anunciaba algo malo... un poco de venganza nada más. Sí él como papá te derrite al igual que como.. hum... lo que siempre es. Todo fue conciente... todo... jajaja..la venganza bien planeada. Sakura planeó todo bien, no? Inocente? seguro... será cuando lo quiere y lo necesita. Sí le atinaste... pero el que se llame Ying Fa tanto la mamá como la niña tiene un significado atrás de ello. últimamente lo único que hago es nombrar planes... ash... pero me encantan. Oh, tú historia esta genial. jajaja es la única que tengo en mi lista de favoritos... jajaja... no porque no haya más , no, sino que no he tenido tiempo desde que abrí la cuenta para ver las que he leído. Sí, Shaoran es super sexy. Te lo imaginas él en la cocina con un pantalón de pijama y nada más haciendo una mamila.... uy.... Claro algo necesita suceder para que Sakura cediera, sólo con el dolor del ser amado. Sí, ha de ser muy triste no ver crecer a tus hijos... aunque estén bien o con su papá. Arriba las hormonas!!!! El jabón es un gran articulo de ... hum... seducción? jajajaja Gracias... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y felicidades por tu lap nueva....

Bueno... uff... jajajaja...

Gracias a todas las que leen mis locuras y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review...

Cuidense.. nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Kary


	12. Chapter 12

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Eriol POV

Sonreí a la azafata. Ella se puso roja.

-"¿Podrías dejar de coquetear?"- la voz irritada de Tomoyo me hizo sonreír aún más.

-"¿Celosa?"- levanté un ceja. Ella hizo un mohín.

-"Sí… deja que venga un azafato para que veas lo que se siente"- reí.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuerpo y la atraje a mí. Besé su nariz.

-"No te pongas celosa cariño, era amabilidad"- me hizo otro mohín-"¿Azafato?"- comencé a reírme con burla.

-"¿Qué?"- sonrió y jugueteó con los botones de mi camisa. Estuvo un momento callada-"…al parecer todo salió bien con los Li ¿Verdad?"- hice una mueca.

-"Por como Sakura estaba hablando por teléfono, supongo que sí. _Espero_ que sí"- suspiró.

-"Lo averiguaremos pronto… "- asentí.

En algunas horas estaríamos de nuevo en China. Hace unos días Sakura había hablado con nosotros diciéndonos de la comida que iba a ser para presentarnos a la nueva integrante de la familia. Se escuchaba feliz. Le pidió a Tomoyo que llegara antes para ayudarla. Sonreí cuando con voz picara me cuestionó el por qué estaba con Tomoyo cuando se suponía que ella estaba en Japón.

_-"Tendrás que contarme todo"-_

Su voz era relajada y divertida. Nada de la Sakura sombría que habíamos dejado. Al parecer todo había resultado bien. Con mi primo no había hablado, desde esa vez en que nos gritamos por teléfono, eso me inquietaba. Según mi Angelito, Shaoran estaba feliz de que fuéramos y nos quedáramos en su casa. Yo tenía un departamento en Hong Kong, que rara vez usaba, siempre me quedaba o con la tía Ieran o con Shaoran, no era raro. Pero la última vez… la rabia en su voz… sacudí la cabeza.

En pocas horas arreglaría las cosas con él. _Debía_ creerme. Mi intención no era que él y yo saliéramos peleados. No. Sólo quería que supiera lo que Sakura estaba pasando, que probara algo de lo mal que se sentía mi Angelito.

Esperaba que las consecuencias de amar a los dos y desear que fueran felices no fueran contraproducentes para mí.

------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Besé su cuello y jugueteé con mi lengua en su piel. Soltó un suspiró.

El agua caía sobre nuestras cabezas mientras yo la apretaba entre mi cuerpo y los azulejos. La había pillado bañándose. Divina imagen. Mis manos acariciaron sus caderas y la froté más a mi cuerpo.

-"Shaoran"- gimió en mi oído. El sonido perfecto.

Mi manos subieron por su vientre y después su estomago, tomé entre mis palmas sus pechos. Sedosos pechos. Los apreté y masajeé al ritmo de su respiración. Tomé entre mis dedos sus pezones y los froté. Apretó con fuerzas mis hombros y se recargó más en la pared. Pegué mi cuerpo más al de ella. Gemí por su cercanía. Besé su hombro, su cuello, su mejilla y me detuve a delinear los contornos de sus labios con mi lengua.

Acercó su cara más y atrapó entre sus dientes mi labio inferior y lo jaló un poco. Sus manos bailaron en mi cabello y me jaló. Nos besamos con hambre. Con ardor. Con pasión.

Cada día necesitaba más de ella… cada día me era insoportable estar cerca de ella y no poder estrecharla entre mis brazos. Necesitaba sentirla aquí…

-"Te amo"- susurré cuando nos separamos por aire. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban cada vez que lo decía y como me encantaba y embobaba al mismo tiempo ver ese brillo, lo repetía una y otra vez.

Su felicidad era la mía.

-"Te amo, te amo, te amo"- lo repetía y la besaba, rió.

-"Yo también te amo"-

Sonreí brillantemente. De esas sonrisas bobas, pero brillante –al menos eso creo yo-. Sujeté su cintura entre mis brazos y la alcé. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y me deslicé en ella. Gruñí de satisfacción al sentir como me envolvía. Como encajaba mi cuerpo en el suyo. Lo delicioso que me apretaba.

Comencé deslizándome en ella. Recargando su peso en la pared, tomé sus piernas por sus muslos y las levanté ligeramente. Me hundí más en ella. Me restregué en ella como un gato. Embistiendo con firmeza su cuerpo. Una… otra… y otra vez.

Ahogaba sus gritos con mi boca y me bebía sus suspiros.

Embestí con más rapidez.

Mis jadeos se unieron a los suyos y empecé a sentir como se contorsionaba y sus espasmos me recorrían como descarga.

Una…

Dos…

Tres…

Sentí la liberación como bálsamo. Los miles de colores eléctricos bailaron en mi mente y sentí como tocaba la mismísima cima del éxtasis.

Jadeé buscando recuperar aire y observé como Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y recargaba su cabeza contra la pared. Sonreí. La besé en los labios.

-"Te amo"- susurré incapaz de contenerme.

Ahora entendía que el que lo necesitaba decir era yo… no tanto para que ella lo escuchara. Qué sí. Sino para liberar esa carga de emociones que esta hermosa mujer me hacía sentir. Toda esta revolución de sensaciones que sólo en sus brazos experimentaba.

Nos deslizamos hasta quedar sentados en la tina. Yo sentado y ella a ahorcadas sobre mí. Aún unidos.

-"Han sido las mejores semanas"- susurró contra mi cuello.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda y sus caderas. Acariciando y memorizando cada tramo de piel.

-"Ciertamente, lo han sido"- escuché su risa ahogada.

-"Mañana llegan Tomoyo y Eriol…. creo no podremos hacerlo en la sala ¿Verdad?"- reí a carcajadas por su comentario y la manera tan inocente en que lo dijo.

-"Ni en la cocina, ni en la alberca, ni en las escaleras…"-dije, levantó la vista de mi pecho y me frunció el entrecejo divertida.

-"No lo hemos hecho en las escaleras"- sonreí de lado.

-"Por eso digo"- le guiñé un ojo. Rió negando.

Me miró sonriente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-"¿Cómo es posible que se pueda estar tan feliz?"- la miré con ternura. Deslizó sus manos por mi pecho acariciándolo. Levanté mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-"Gracias a ti"- sonrió y la besé de nuevo.

Todo era gracias a ella…

Sin ella nada de esto valdría la pena.

----------------------------

Sentí como se removía inquieta al lado mío.

-"Deja de revolotear, amor"- la jalé del brazo y envolví su cintura con mis brazos.

-"Es que estoy emocionada"- sonreí contra su cuello.

Levanté la mirada cuando escuché a un auto entrar atravesando las rejas. Sakura dio pequeños saltitos.

El auto se detuvo enfrente de nosotros y de ellos descendieron, primero Eriol y después Tomoyo.

Sakura salió de mi abrazo y saltó a los brazos de Eriol.

Sonreí.

-"¡Eriol!"-

-"Hola, Angelito"- se abrazaron con fuerza. Me adelanté unos pasos.

-"Bienvenidos. Señorita Daidoji"- saludé.

-"Oh, no. Por favor"- sonrió-"Tomoyo"-

-"Entonces, Shaoran. Por favor"- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-"Espero que seamos grandes amigos"- susurró. Sonreí.

-"No lo dudo"- nos separamos y Sakura saltó a abrazar a su amiga.

-"Hola, Tommy"-

-"Hola, Sakura"-

Comenzaron a dar saltos dando vueltas. Eriol y yo reímos. Nos miramos y nos quedamos serios y en silencio. Se rascó la mejilla.

-"Eh, hum"- trato de decir. Sonreí con burla.

-"¿Dónde está tu elocuencia, primo?"-me miró unos momentos y sonrió.

-"La perdí en el avión"- negué con la cabeza y lo atraje para darle un abrazo.

-"Gracias"- susurré. Me palmeó la espalda.

-"Cuando quieras"-

Era lo único que necesitábamos decir. Yo me había comportado como un reverendo imbécil y demás y él sólo había hecho lo único a lo que jamás me opondría. Proteger a Sakura. Protegerla y quererla.

Yo no me oponía a eso.

--------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"Pasen, pasen"- canturreé.

Entramos los cuatro a la casa y nos fuimos a sentar en la sala.

-"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"- pregunté a Eriol.

-"Bien"- Tomoyo bufó. Eriol sonrió de lado-"aunque a Tomoyito no le gustan las azafatas"- fruncí mi entrecejo.

-"Será porque son odiosas"- dije lo más rencorosa que pude. Shaoran rió entre dientes y Eriol alzó una ceja.

-"¿Así que has tenido algún problema con alguna?"- preguntó Tomoyo emocionada, como si fuera algo grande tener un problema con alguna de esas. Nos acercamos más en el sillón puesto que estábamos sentadas juntas. Casi pegamos nuestras frentes.

Ash, malditas viejas.

-"Problema, no. Sólo creo que no tienen límites"- Tomoyo asintió vigorosamente y seriamente.

-"Debería de haber un curso… "_Cómo ser azafata… con limites_"- asentí de acuerdo con ella.

Un curso así les caería a la mar de bien.

Limites.

_Mis límites_.

Ash.

-"Podríamos sugerírselos a las líneas aéreas"- sugirió Tomoyo.

-"Claro, sí. Esa me parece una buena idea"-

Las dos dejamos de mirarnos fijamente al escuchar las carcajadas de Eriol y Shaoran. Volteamos a verlos.

-"¿Qué les parece tan gracioso, eh?"- pregunté algo ofendida. Algo me decía que tenía que ver con nosotras.

-"_Cómo ser azafata… con limites_"- repitió Eriol con un falsete femenino-"¿Qué nombre es ese para un curso? Además lo planean vender"- siguieron partiéndose de risa.

No le veía lo gracioso al asunto.

-"Era una propuesta, no lo pensábamos vender"- nos defendió Tomoyo.

-"¿A quién se lo pensaban proponer?"- dijo entre risas Shaoran.

-"Pues… a las aerolíneas"-dije como lo más obvio.

-"Sí, claro"- respondió Shaoran-"seguramente las atenderán…"-

-"… con qué excusa…"- siguió Eriol.

-"… límites para sus azafatas…"-

-"…no importa si no saben otras cosas…"-

-"… qué hacer en caso de emergencias…"-

-"… pero necesitan limites…"-

Y siguieron partiéndose de risa.

Volteé a ver a Tomoyo inquisitivamente. Me devolvió la mirada.

-"Vamos, Tomoyo"- me levanté lo más dignamente que pude-"es hora de dejar a los señores… están tan divertidos"-

Tomoyo se levantó con la barbilla en alto. Nos tomamos del brazo y los volteamos a ver con indignación.

-"Nos vamos"- anunciamos.

No dijeron nada. No podían. Ahora se recargaban entre ellos para no caerse. No podían ni respirar de la risa que les causábamos. Hicimos un sonido estrangulado de indignación con la garganta.

Salimos con todo el aplomo posible de la sala. Llegamos a la cocina y nos recargamos en el refrigerador.

Nos unimos a las risas de los hombres en la sala.

-"¿Qué absurda cosa estábamos diciendo?"- preguntó Tomoyo entre risas.

-"No tengo la menor idea"- nos seguimos riendo unos minutos más.

Después puse el café y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

-"Así que… ¿Problemas con las azafatas?"- hice un movimiento con mi mano restándole importancia.

-"El día que vinimos a China, en el avión, una estuvo muy… amable con Shaoran. A mí ni me pelaba"- rió.

-"Supongo que causan impresión…"- suspiró Tomoyo. Levanté una ceja.

-"¿Vienes de Inglaterra, Tomoyo?"- pregunté mordazmente.

-"Sí"- contestó ruborizada.

-"Fíjate… pensé que estabas en Japón"- la miré directamente a los ojos. Se mordió el labio.

-"Me rindo"- levantó las manos en defensa-"atrapada"- las dejo caer en la mesa apoyó su cabeza en ellas.

-"Anda… no te hagas del rogar"- supliqué… sabía que Eriol me lo contaría pero… la visión completa de un asunto es mejor. Creo yo.

-"Pues… nos hicimos cercanos cuando estuvimos aquí contigo"- comenzó. Asentí porque eso era evidente-"bueno… muy cercanos. No queríamos decirte nada puesto que tú…"-

-"Estaba amargada y posiblemente me hubiera muerto de la envidia. Entiendo"- sonreímos.

-"Eriol, pensó que era lo mejor. Al igual que yo. Así que cuando nos fuimos… pase un tiempo en Japón lo suficiente para arreglar ese problema de la empresa de mamá. Eriol fue a Estados Unidos y nos quedamos de ver en Inglaterra. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos"- concluyó con voz soñadora.

-"¿Qué tan juntos?"- pregunté con voz picara.

-"Muy juntos"- dijo sonrojada.

Reí burlonamente…

-"Claro… irresistibles"- recordé. Se mordió el labio y me miró nerviosamente.

-"Dime, Sakura. Puedo preguntarte algo"-asentí aún sonriendo feliz por mis amigos.

-"Yo sé que Eriol ha sido tú amigo por mucho tiempo… ¿Crees que va en serio?"- la miré con el ceño fruncido por la pregunta. Me obligué a tranquilizarme recordando que Tomoyo también era mi amiga… pero no pude ignorar que me molestó su comentario.

-"¿Tú lo crees?"- aún así contesté un poco más rudamente de lo que esperaba. Tomoyo me miró con cautela.

-"Sí… pero tengo mis dudas"- mis cejas se juntaron más.

-"Sí tienes tus dudas deberías hablarlas con Eriol, no conmigo"- me levanté y fui a servirme más café.

-"No te enojes, Sakura. Pero entiéndeme. Yo no conozco a Eriol y no sé cómo es en las relaciones, hemos estado juntos por un poco más de dos meses y nos conocemos hace seis. No puedes esperar que este segura con esto"-

Me molestaba en sobre manera que hablara de Eriol como si fuera un pica flor. Qué si lo era, no hay que negarlo. Eriol, como Shaoran, atraían a las mujeres como la miel a las abejas. Pero si Tomoyo no podía reconocer en la mirada de Eriol lo que yo veía cuando la veía a ella. No debía de estar con él.

-"En ese caso puedo pensar lo mismo de ti"- dije volteando a verla. No era amable, porque no podía serlo.

-"¡Sakura!"- se escandalizó.

Eriol era mi hermanito y no podía permitir que Tomoyo pensara mal de él. Además, Tomoyo no había venido hacia mí buscando una amiga, había venido a mí buscando a la amiga de Eriol. Como muchas otras. Siempre cuando estábamos en la escuela, yo era blanco para todas las admiradoras de él.

Qué si me daban pastelitos, qué si me trataban bien, qué si eran hipócritas. Tardé muchísimo en detectar quien quería ser mi amiga por mí y no por Eriol. Sí, era muy despistada. Pero después de algunas docenas de chicas que quieren ser tu amiga sólo para obtener los _favores_ de tu amigo… aprendes a no dejarte llevar tan fácil.

Tomoyo no vino a pedir un consejo de amiga… algo como: estoy nerviosa, Sakura. Lo que siento no lo puedo entender. Algo así. Pero directamente preguntó por Eriol, yo por ser su amiga, debería de saber las intenciones que tiene con ella. Entonces al pedir un consejo como amiga de Eriol, le contestaría como amiga de Eriol.

-"Él te conoce desde el mismo tiempo que tú a él. Eriol podía pensar lo mismo de ti y sobre tu vida. Eres hermosa Tomoyo y no es difícil deducir que tienes muchas pretendientes. Que los tienes. Así que dime ¿Por qué él no podía tener las mismas dudas que tú?"-

Por la expresión de Tomoyo obviamente no esperaba esto. Ni yo tampoco. Respiré varias veces en el intento de tranquilizarme… ella también era mi amiga.

-"¿Por qué no hablas mejor con Eriol?"- asintió lentamente y me vio con los ojos vidriosos. Me sentí mal de inmediato.

-"Amor"- giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina. Ahí Shaoran y Eriol nos veían con una ceja levantada. Intrigados.

-"¿Todo bien?"- preguntó Eriol entrando a la cocina se fue a sentar con Tomoyo. Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Eriol me miró extrañamente.

-"Iré a ver a la niña"- huí de ahí.

Lo que me faltaba, que Eriol se enojara conmigo por tratar mal a su novia. Nunca se había enojado conmigo por tratar mal a sus chicas, y ciertamente hubo muchas ocasiones. Sólo terminaba con ellas… Pero yo sí sabía que Tomoyo era diferente y que posiblemente valiera más en la vida de él que yo.

No me molestaba, de verdad.

Entré a la habitación de Ying Fa. Estaba despierta.

-"Hola, cariñito"- me sonrió de inmediato.

La alcé en brazos y fuimos a sentarnos a la mecedora.

Era increíble la paz que podía encontrar con mi niña en brazos. Sus ojos verdes eran cristalinos y me hacían olvidar el alrededor.

-"Me encanta como te ves con nuestra hija en brazos"-

Bueno… casi todo el alrededor.

Le sonreí a Shaoran y le invité a que se acercara. Me levanté y él se sentó en la mecedora y yo en sus piernas. Nos envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

También rodeada de esos brazos me sentía en paz.

-"¿Problemas en la cocina?"- asentí a su susurro-"¿A caso no se pusieron de acuerdo para el programa anti azafatas? ¿Ella quería una materia y tu otra?"- reí más tranquila.

-"No es eso. Es por Eriol"- alzó una ceja.

-"¿Será que sigues celando a Eriol?"- preguntó divertido. Hice una mueca.

-"No, la verdad es que no"- suspiré-"Tomoyo me preguntó que si yo creía que Eriol iba en serio con ella"-

-"Eso no es grave"- asentí de acuerdo.

-"No, no lo es. Es grave la manera en que lo preguntó. Me recordó a cuando estábamos en la escuela y cada nueva chica que salía con él o tenía lo que sea con él, llegaba y me interrogaba"-

-"Así que te pusiste a la defensiva"-

Qué bien me conoce.

-"No lo pude evitar. Concluí que ella llegó buscando a la amiga de Eriol"-

-"Y no a su amiga"-

-"Me enfadó tanto… y más por todo lo que pasaron aquí. Ellos creían que no los veía porque trataban de hacerlo cuando yo no estaba, pero las miradas que se echaban…"-

Acarició mi espalda con sus dedos mandándome olas de tranquilidad.

-"Exageré un poco"- confesé.

-"Siempre que se trata de Eriol lo haces. Es normal"- se encogió de hombros muy displicente. Lo observé con atención buscando algún signo de irritación, pero no lo encontré. Al parecer las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-"Le recomendé que lo hablara con él"-

-"Seguro toma tu consejo"-

Me acurruqué más a él.

La nenita que estaba, al parecer atenta a la plática, me jaló un mechón de cabello. Cuando la miré me estaba sonriendo. Eso me confortó mucho.

-"¿Qué quieres para comer?"- dije después de varios minutos.

-"Hum"- me dio un beso corto-"creo que deberíamos pedir algo de comer"- fruncí el ceño.

-"Ya sé que sólo sé hacer carne con verduras… pero no es para que lo desprecies"- dije fingiendo enfado. Rió.

-"No lo despreció… pero me pareció que no tenías ganas de cocinar. Pero si tú quieres hacer carne con verduras, me lo comeré. Sea que lo hagas hoy y a partir de hoy"- sonreí con amor. Era tierno cuando quería este hombre.

Ay, cada vez me encandila más.

Le besé la mejilla varias veces.

-"Oh, mi comedor de carne al rescate"- ronroneé. Rió divertido negando.

-"¿Qué paso con príncipe azul?"- sonreí con inocencia.

-"Esos son muy aburridos"- me alejé un poco de él y levanté una ceja-"pero si quieres que busqué alguno…"- me apretó más contra él.

-"Creo que no te conviene"-

-"¿Por qué no me conviene?"-

-"Los beneficios de ser comedor de carne son muchos… para mí y para ti. Puedo comer carne toda la vida, tu guiso único de carne con verduras será mi comida favorita y dos… nosotros nos adiestramos en morder"-

Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a morder mi cuello. La nenita seguía en mis brazos jugando con mi cabello. Y él con mi cuello. Dando pequeños mordiscos, chupando, lamiendo y succionando.

Solté un gemido sin poder evitarlo.

-"Eso sólo por ejemplo"- dijo ronco en mi oído.

-"No me buscaré un príncipe azul"- sonrió.

-"Bien por ti"-

Nos acurrucamos por un largo tiempo. Sólo nosotros sin decir nada. Al tiempo Ying Fa comenzó a llorar pidiendo su mamila. Shaoran bajo a calentar el agua mientras yo le cambiaba el pañal.

Cuando estuvo lista bajamos las dos y en la cocina se encontraban Shaoran con Eriol y Tomoyo.

-"Vaya, pero si es la pequeña Li"- Eriol se levantó y se acercó a nosotras. Ying Fa lo observó con curiosidad un momento e inmediatamente le sonrió.

-"Déjame cargarla"- se la pase con cuidado a Eriol. La acunó expertamente entre sus brazos-"Hola, princesita. Eres hermosísima. Qué bueno que no te pareces al adefesio de tu padre"- Shaoran le dirigió una mirada hostil.

-"Ya quisieras"- se burló. Me reí de ellos. Me acerqué a la mesa a sentarme enfrente de Tomoyo.

-"Lo siento"- me dijo y sonreí.

-"Yo también"-

Tal vez fuera muy simple, pero éramos amigas y las peleas ocurren. Así que hay que dejarlo correr…

-"Mira, amor"- Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y le mostró a la bebé.

Ella ahogó una exclamación.

-"¡Sus ojos!"- torcí un gesto al igual que Shaoran. Pero no Eriol.

-"Son verdes, un verde esmeralda muy bello. Es normal ¿No?"- le dirigió una mirada a Shaoran cargada de yo lo sé todo.

-"Pero… pero…"- Tomoyo no salía de su asombro al igual que yo, la primera vez que los vi.

-"Sí, son mis ojos"- Shaoran desvió la mirada y me obligué a recordar que él me lo contaría cuando lo sintiera correcto.

Me _obligué_.

-"Es suerte, nada más"- esto me pareció más sospechoso ¿Eriol hablando de suerte? Cuando él era la persona que creía que todo tiene un lugar en la vida y una forma de ser desde siempre. No lo creo.

Eriol sabía algo que yo no.

Algo referente a la mamá de Ying Fa.

Ah, como me muero de las ganas de saber.

-----------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Apagué la luz del cuarto de Ying Fa y dejé las lámparas prendidas. Me fijé si las camaritas estaban prendidas y funcionaban bien. Dirigí mis pasos hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me acosté en la cama y coloqué mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza.

Eriol sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, era lógico dado que él conocía a Ying Fa. Tenía que contárselo a Sakura, pero no sabía cómo. Tal vez lo tomará al mal y se enojará conmigo o algo. No podría soportar que estuviera enojada conmigo otra vez. Y menos después de lo felices que éramos en éste momento.

O tal vez sólo estaba exagerando y sólo se sorprendiera, pero nada más.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y vi salir una Sakura en bata salidita de bañar. Saboreé la imagen. Se acercó al armario y se adentró en él. Al poco rato salió con un camisón azul claro que le llegaba a los muslos y tenía un escote levemente pronunciado. Salió cepillándose el cabello. Se sentó a mi lado en la orilla de la cama, dándome la espalda.

-"Me alegra que estén aquí"- salí de la ensoñación que me causaba su piel.

-"A mí también"-

-"Mañana hay que ir al pediatra"- anunció.

-"Sí, pasaré por ustedes en la tarde. Iré primero a la oficina"- era viernes pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos. De hecho la visita de Eriol encajaba muy bien.

Los problemas en Japón no me gustaban y Eriol conocía las empresas tan bien como yo.

-"Tomoyo y yo iremos al centro comercial. Puedes pasar por mi ahí o nos vemos en el pediatra"- asentí. Movió un poco su cabeza agitando su cabello y su característico olor entre dulzón y picoso me llegó de lleno. Quería pasar la lengua por esa piel cálida y de sabor celestial.

Me enderecé y quedé a su altura. Retiré el cabello de su hombro y comencé a besarlo. Mis dedos recorrieron su cintura hasta cerrarse al otro extremo.

-"Te amo, Sakura"- susurré contra su piel. Se giró para quedar de cara a cara y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. Se acercó a mí rozando sus labios con los míos.

-"Yo también… muchísimo"-

Nos comenzamos a besar. La sujeté fuertemente y giré mi cuerpo arrastrándola conmigo. Quedó debajo de mí. Soltó unas risitas.

---------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"¿Ya viste la marca que me dejaste en el cuello?"- pregunté con todo el enojó y lo indignada que podía estar bajo estas circunstancias. Ósea bajo su cuerpo. Caliente y duro cuerpo.

-"Oh"- se fijó atentamente en la marca de beso que tenía a la altura del cuello. Consecuencia de la demostración de los beneficios de un come carne. Hasta que me miré al espejo antes de salir de la ducha no la había notado.

-"Sí, oh"- bufé.

No porque me molestara. Qué no. Sólo quería fastidiarlo un poco.

-"Pero que bella marca"- sonrió son suficiencia-"es del tamaño de mis labios"-

Acercó su cabeza y posó sus labios ahí.

-"Al menos podrías tener el descaro de aparentar sentirte mal"-

Puso sus manos en mis caderas y las acarició por encima de la tela.

-"Me siento mal"- hizo una mueca dolido-"esa marca pudo estar en otro lugar"-

-"¿Ah, sí?"-

-"Sí"-

Se inclinó completamente y comenzó a chupar el inició de mis pechos. Gemí en respuesta. Hizo el mismo proceso que en el cuello: chupar, morder, succionar, chupar…

_Ah_

-"Quiero pensar que unas horas estará igual que la otra"- fruncí el ceño. Utilicé toda la fuerza de la que fui dotada para cambiar posiciones. Quedé a ahorcadas encima de él. Puse mis manos en su torso y comencé a hacer círculos con ellas. Siseó profundamente.

-"Creo que es justo que yo tenga la misma cortesía"-

-"Sírvete, por favor"- su voz ronca tembló en mis oídos.

Mis labios se dirigieron a su mandíbula, donde besaban sin mucho miramiento, besos mojados. Llegué a la curvatura de su cuello donde pasé mi lengua lánguidamente hasta que encontré un lugar apropiado, es decir, un lugar totalmente visible para la comunidad femenina aquí en China y en donde fuera.

Porque el único sentimiento de posesión que sentía era el dirigido a él. A Shaoran. Era increíble la sensación en mi pecho, la manera en que mis sentimientos eran canalizados y concentrados en las sensaciones y cada uno de los sentimientos inspirados en él. En todos estos años, mi sentir por él, había sido guardado dentro de mi corazón y este había sido guardado con llave. Para no entregárselo a nadie. Para no sentir por nadie. Sólo por él.

A veces me sentía tan patética al no poder ver más allá de él, o por lo menos no ver sus ojos cada vez que cerraba los míos. Nunca lo conseguí.

Mordí la piel que estaba saboreando entre mis dientes, soltó un suave gruñido. Levanté mi cabeza y tomé entre mis manos su rostro.

-"Mírame"- pedí, abrió sus ojos. Sus llamaradas doradas me abrasaron, el fuego me recorrió por todos los rincones y recovecos de mi cuerpo. Sus brazos me rodearon.

Me sonrió.

-"¿Sabes?"- susurré, recorrí sus mejillas con mis dedos-"me encanta la manera en cómo me miras"- le di un pequeño besó.

-"La manera en cómo me tocas"-

-"… todo tú…"- junté mi frente contra la suya y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

Apretó mis muslos y después mi espalda con sus fuertes brazos.

-"No hay maneras para explicarte lo que significas para mí… "- susurró, levantó sus manos y recorrieron mi rostro y lo tomó para mirarme fijamente-"no sabes lo que significas y lo que representas en mi vida. No tienes ni idea"-

Si era lo que él significaba para mí, entonces sí. Lo sabía.

De un movimiento fluido cambio de posiciones dejándome bajo su cuerpo otra vez. Sus manos recorrieron mis costados con movimientos suaves que hacía que mi piel se erizara a cada roce y cada caricia. Levantó mi camisón despacio, hasta que yo no estorbó más. Hundió su cara entre mis pechos, quedándose quieto.

-"¿Eres feliz?"- el susurro me erizó la piel.

-"Mucho"-

-"¿Qué tanto?"- sonreí.

-"Desde aquí a la luna"- bufó.

-"Eso no es mucho"- analizándolo. No, efectivamente, no era mucho.

-"¿Qué tan feliz ere tú?"- pregunté con curiosidad por su respuesta.

No dijo nada por unos minutos. Su respiración contra mi piel mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y quería pedirle fervientemente que comenzara algo… que me mimara, que me diera placer…

-"Has escuchado que… ¿Algunas veces las palabras no son suficientes para describir cómo se siente una persona? Puedo decirte que soy el ser más feliz del planeta pero tal vez alguna trucha no esté de acuerdo…"- reí cuando se comparó con una trucha-"o podría decirte que te amo más allá del infinito y de regreso…. Pero sería ilógico que el infinito tenga un regreso… también podría decirte que te amo lo que un esquimal ama el sol e igual es ilógico porque allá no hay sol… ¿Cómo amar algo que no conoces? Así es mi amor y la felicidad que siento cuando estoy contigo. Ilógico. Sin explicaciones ni cuantificaciones… no tiene número ni nada. Sólo estás tú y yo. Y soy feliz, inmensamente, por ello"-

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mía.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"- me sorprendí al levantar mi mano y encontrar mis mejillas húmedas. Ni cuenta me había dado que estaba llorando.

Vamos, díganlo. Soy una cursi de primera.

Toda su respuesta me sorprendió. No sólo acaba de eliminar los estándares del amor a la luna. No, eso era nada comparado con lo que él me amaba. Ahora si existiera el doble de todo lo que acaba de decir podría decir que era lo que yo amaba. Lo amaba a él.

Me besó lentamente, paciente. Sin prisas.

Recordarme que estaría aquí por siempre.

Y que los dioses lo maldijeran si no era así.

----------------------------------------------

-"Vamos, Sakura. Tienes que probártelo. Es perfecto para ti"- el vestido ciertamente era muy bonito y elegante. Un azul turquesa precioso y llamativo. Lo miré un segundo más antes de tomarlo y entrar al probador.

Tomoyo dio unos saltitos

Shaoran pasaría por nosotras a las cuatro, para poder ir con el pediatra. Mientras tanto estábamos las chicas gastando el dinero. Como Tomoyo decía: nunca está de más un buen vestido o conjunto… o zapatos, bolsas o cualquier chuchería que pudiera haber.

Me miré en el espejo una vez cambiada. Si, el vestido era increíble. Tenía un corte en la pierna que llegaba un poco debajo de mi cadera y un escote algo pronunciado. Al igual dejaba la espalda descubierta. Salí del probador para que Tomoyo diera el visto bueno.

-"Sabía que ese era para ti"-

Sonreí y volví para cambiarme.

-"Deberíamos de buscar algo que vaya con la comida. Algo menos elegante y más ocasional"- sugerí. Tomoyo asintió pero tomó el vestido en sus manos y lo echó al hombro para pagarlo.

Tomé la carriola de Ying Fa y la empujé para ir a una tienda más y encontrar lo que buscábamos. La niña estaba durmiendo y no le molestaba el bullicio de la gente ni los gritos de Tomoyo cuando encontraba algo que comprar. Dormía tranquilamente.

-"Wow"- Tomoyo entró corriendo a una tienda de antigüedades. Decidí esperarla afuera. Comencé a pasar la mirada entre los escaparates y demás tiendas a mí alrededor. Entonces me encontré viendo el escaparate de Victoria Secret. Me acerqué más y me vi inmersa en una prenda única. De color verde.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

Volteé indicándole a Hesai, que venía cargado de todas las bolsas que habíamos comprado, que entraría ahí. Asintió muy seriamente inspeccionando el lugar como un gato. Empujé de nuevo la carriola.

-"Bienvenida ¿Puedo ayudarla, Señora?"- sonreí a la empleada y señalé el conjunto en el aparador.

Sonrió asintiendo.

Esperaba que a Shaoran le gustara.

-------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"Como siempre… muy buen trabajo"- Eriol sonrió-"Sabía que arreglarías las cosas en las fabricas en el sur de Estados Unidos"-

-"El problema de la huelga fue causado por el que dirige el sindicato, bueno… el que dirigía. Realmente lo único que quería es que a él le dieran más dinero sin importar a todas las personas que se estaba llevando de encargue"- asentí.

No tenía nada en contra de los sindicatos, las personas tenía que unirse y organizarse eso daba respaldo a sus demandas y a sus peticiones. Por eso había permitido que se formaran sindicatos en cada empresa o fabrica que tenía. Las personas tienen derechos laborales y hay que permitirles que los ejerzan. Pero cuando una persona sólo busca su bienestar sin importar a cuantos se llevaba consigo…

-"Me alegro que lo hayas corrido. Aunque me gustaría que lo vigilaran por un tiempo, no vaya a ser que se desquite con gente inocente"- Eriol estaba de acuerdo.

-"Señor"- le hice un movimiento con la mano a Suiyei para que entrara. Entró a paso rápido, saludo a Eriol y me tendió un folder.

-"Disculpe, Señor. Hasta ahorita me han mandado la información"-

Tomé el sobre con rapidez y lo abrí con impaciencia. Eriol veía mis movimientos curiosos, pero con su llegada y todo había olvidado lo de Japón.

Revisé con rapidez los papeles.

-"Cambiaron al gerente en la sede de Japón"- me limité a decir.

-"Ah ¿Quién es el nuevo gerente?"-

Fruncí mi entrecejo cuando encontré lo que buscaba. La mujer, ya que era una nueva gerente, era bastante… guapa. Aunque el nombre me sonaba de algún lado.

-"A ti te suena hum… ¿Naoko Yanagisawa?"-

Eriol abrió más sus ojos ligeramente antes de fruncir su entrecejo. Volví a mirar la foto que tenía en las manos ¿De dónde conocía yo a esta mujer?

-----------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Nos encontrábamos comiendo helado. Tomoyo, Hesai y yo. Uno al lado del otro sentados en una banca en medio de los pasillos del centro comercial. Después de seis horas de compras era obvio que necesitábamos un respiro. Que mejor que un helado.

-"Ya son casi las cuatro"- comentó Tomoyo por casualidad. Asentí comiendo helado. Estaba muy bueno. También Hesai asintió viendo su reloj. Aunque tampoco dejo de comer helado. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante y observé a Ying Fa aún en el mundo de los sueños.

-"Nunca había probado este sabor"- seguí lamiendo mi cono.

-"Los chinos somos muy ingeniosos"- contesto Hesai.

-"Sin duda"-

Era un sabor raro y exótico. Sabía a una hierba dulce con algo de limón. Mmm yummi.

-"Conozco una heladería a las afueras de Hong Kong que creo que les fascinara, señoritas"-

Tomoyo y yo asentimos contentas con la idea de seguir a Hesai en la aventura de los helados.

Dimos un brinco brusco cuando escuchamos, a nuestras espaldas, un carraspeo hondo, profundo… enfadado. Dinos la vuelta poco a poco, sólo girando la mitad de nuestros cuerpos. Ahí estaban. Eriol y Xiake… y Shaoran. Eriol parecía divertido, Shaoran y Xiake, no. Mi esposo levantó su perfecta ceja y nos miró entre frustrado, resignado y con algo de furia.

-"¿Divirtiéndote, Hesai?"-

El mencionado Hesai dio un brinco y se levantó rápido. Hizo un saludo militar con la mano que tenía su helado, se manchó descuidadamente la frente con el helado, hizo un gesto por lo frío pero no se movió. Al igual que Shaoran.

-"Shaoran, asustas a mi guardaespaldas"- lo reprendí-"Hesai baja tu mano"-

Él dudo un poco, pero no lo hizo. Bien. Si Hesai no me obedecería sabía quién sí.

-"¡Shaoran!"- gruñí en perfecta imitación a su gruñida. Él sólo reclinó la boca guardándose la risa.

Lo miré con mi mejor mirada furiosa. Me miró divertido.

-"Hesai baja tú mano"- dijo.

Hesai obedeció y se quedó ahí, lleno de helado. Miré mal a mi marido. Le di mi helado a Tomoyo y saqué de mi bolsa un pañuelo. Se lo iba a dar, pero… acerqué mi mano a su frente y retrocedió.

-"Hesai, haz el favor de quedarte quieto"-

Miró con miedo a Shaoran pero yo lo ignoré. Quité con delicadeza el helado y le sonreí. Eso pareció ponerlo más nervioso.

Ash, que fastidio.

-"Vamos"- le indiqué a Hesai las bolsas de compras que inmediatamente tomó. Empujé la carriola y Tomoyo me siguió aguantándose la risa.

No avanzamos ni diez pasos cuando los chicos nos alcanzaron. Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo y la besó con suavidad. Mi amiga se puso como tomate. Sentí un brazo enredarse en mi cintura y aferrarse ahí.

-"Hola, preciosa"- ronroneó en mi oído.

-"Shaoran"- saludé. Bufó.

-"Eso no es la manera de saludar a tu marido"- hice una mueca.

-"Tú llegaste y no saludaste"- lo miré de reojo-"asustaste a mi guardaespaldas"-

Volvió a bufar.

-"Tu guardaespaldas debería de estar haciendo su trabajo. Vigilarte y cuidarte, no comer helados contigo… ni invitarte a otro lugar"- gruñó y dirigió una mirada detrás de nosotros. Podría jurar que Hesai se encogió, yo me aguante la risa.

-"Estaba haciendo lo que yo le pedí. Dime ¿De qué sirve tener un guardaespaldas o alguien que vaya contigo y que no te haga caso?"- levanté mis cejas en espera de su respuesta.

-"No tiene nada de malo que te obedezca… tiene que prestar más cuidado cuando está contigo y con la niña"-

Me detuvo con su agarre en mi cintura y tomó mi rostro entre mis manos.

-"¿No entiendes que eres lo más bello? ¿Qué sin mi hija o tú mi mundo no sirve de nada?"- la sinceridad en sus ojos me desarmó. Ciertamente no estaba enojada pero ahora estaba embobada.

Más embobada de lo que ya estaba.

-"Sí, lo entiendo"- me sonrió.

-"Déjame cuidarte, déjame enojarme"-

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

Nos besamos lentamente.

Sentía que exageraba, no había pasado nada y sólo estamos comiendo helado.

Pero había cosas que yo no entendía.

---------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"No la recuerdo"- acepté y Eriol me miró con algo de burla pero algo había en sus ojos que no me gustaba.

Habíamos llegado, no hace mucho, del pediatra. El que por cierto dijo que mi hija estaba perfectamente saludable. Sakura y yo habíamos hecho un buen trabajo… más Sakura que yo.

Ahora Eriol trataba de recordarme de donde conocía a esa mujer.

-"Deberías"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"¿De verdad? ¿Nada? ¿Escuela? ¿Japón?"- insistió.

Mi mente siguió buscando respuestas. Naoko Yanagisawa. El nombre me sonaba pero no la ubicaba. Su cara me era vagamente familiar pero tampoco…

-"Me rindo"- bufó.

-"Era amiga de Sakura, compañera de clases de nosotros. Estuvo conmigo y Sakura desde la primaria y después estuvo con nosotros en la Preparatoria ¿No? La niña fanática de las historias de terror que hacía llorar a Sakura cuando salíamos de viaje con el grupo ¿De verdad no recuerdas cuando fuimos a esquiar a las montañas y Sakura tenía tanto miedo que _tú_ te aprovechaste de eso?"-

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidad. Las montañas. El monte Fuji. Fuimos con la clase a un viaje de invierno. Esquiamos un rato… todo el día. Eriol, Sakura y yo teníamos bastante habilidad para esas cosas así que nos divertimos mucho. Tomamos chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea…

-"¡Claro!"- dije triunfante-"¡La cuatro ojos!"- Eriol hizo una mueca de mi reconocimiento.

-"Sí, la cuatro ojos"-

De pronto recordé algo.

-"¡No me aproveche de nada!"- dije con vehemencia. Él levantó una ceja.

-"¿No pasaste la noche con Sakura a pesar de que el profesor nos prohibió determinantemente meternos en los cuartos de las chicas?"-

-"No estuvimos en el cuarto de las chicas"- seguí defendiéndome…

… sabiendo que era inútil porque tenía razón…

_Me estremecí cuando Sakura se removió encima de mí. Apreté los dientes y seguí frotándole la espalda. _

_-"Entonces se dice que la mujer de las nieves se aparece en las noches en las colinas buscando a su amado"- terminó con voz tétrica Naoko. _

_-"¿Todas las noches?"- preguntó mi temblorosa novia. _

_-"Sí… en esta misma colina en la que está construido el hotel"- _

_Sakura dio un salto y se aferro más a mí. Había comenzado sentada al lado de mí. Conforme pasaba la historia de Naoko, Sakura se pegaba más y más a mí, hasta que acabo en mis piernas. Eriol se encontraba sentado enfrente de nosotras con una de nuestras compañeras en la misma posición que Sakura. En sus piernas. Lo estaba disfrutando. Al igual que yo… sólo cuando se quedaba quietecita, porque cuando se empezaba a mover, inconscientemente, rozaba y apretaba sus caderas contra la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba más despierta. _

_Maldición. _

_Y se sentía tan bien._

_-"Amor, no te preocupes. Son sólo historias"- mi pequeña me miró con ojos angustiosos. No entendía porque si le daba tanto miedo insistía en quedarse a escuchar las historias._

_-"Pero es verdad"- insistió Naoko._

_-"¿Cómo va a ser verdad?"- rematé. _

_Creía en los espíritus, magia y cosas de esas. Mi cultura era muy dada a esas creencias y mis padres, como hijos de familias ancestrales, creían que los dioses mandaban a los espíritus a cuidarnos o a estar con nosotros. Pero tenía que calmar a mi novia porque sabía que no dormiría esta noche. Y una noche en vela sin ninguna buena razón no son es buena. _

_-"El que no puedas ver las cosas no significan que no estén ahí"- ah como era necia está chica. _

_-"Ah, pues no creo eso. A menos que lo puedas ver… no existe"-_

_-"La mujer de las nieves podría estar aquí mismo con nosotros y tú le estás faltando el respeto"- _

_Qué fanatismo. _

_Sakura ahogó un grito y se escondió más en entre mi chamarra y mi cuerpo. Sus temblores ya no eran satisfactorios. No me gustaba verla sufrir y no iba a permitir que está cuatro ojos la asustara. _

_Me levanté llevándome a Sakura conmigo en brazos. Le hice un gesto a Eriol que alejó a la chica de sus piernas. Lo miró enfadada pero mi primo le susurró algo en su oído que hizo que se sonrojara y que se mordiera el labio. _

_Algo me decía que iba a estar yo solo en la habitación. _

_-"Pues tu mujer de las nieves puede irse directito al infierno"- caminé con Sakura en brazos por los pasillos. Mi niña seguía temblando de miedo. _

_Eriol se unió a mi lado. _

_-"¿Cómo puede decir eso, cuando sabe que Sakura es híper miedosa?"- pregunté molesto. _

_Eriol se encogió de hombros. _

_-"A Naoko le fascinan esas historias y se emociona y deja de pensar en lo demás cuando las empieza a contar"-_

_-"Me molesta en demasía esa niña"- gruñí. Seguimos caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que mi amor compartía con la cuatro ojos. _

_De ahora en adelante así le diría por asustar a mi pequeña._

_Eriol buscó en las bolsas de la chamarra de Sakura la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Entramos dejé a Sakura en la cama pero se aferró a mí. _

_-"No te vayas"- suplicó. Miré anhelante a mi primo que negó. _

_-"Me quedaré hasta que te duermas. Eriol también"- _

_Me acomodé bien en la cama y ella se aferró a mí. Eriol se recostó del otro lado de la cama abrazándola por la espalda. _

_-"¿Y si viene la mujer de las nieves?"- _

_Besé su frente. _

_-"Vamos, Angelito ¿Crees que nosotros no podemos con la loca de las nieves?"-Eriol fingió estar ofendido-"Una mujer loca que se pasa ahí afuera en el frío buscando a un tipo horroroso"- _

_-"Sí… todavía si estuviera buscando a alguno de nosotros… lo entiendo… mira que cara"- dije yo. _

_-"Sí somos despampanantes… merecemos ser buscados en la nieve"- ella soltó una risita más relajada. _

_-"No hay duda que yo si los buscaría"- sonreímos con fanfarronería. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la respiración de Sakura se fue haciendo más lenta y acompasada. Su agarré se fue aflojando. _

_-"Creo que ya está profundamente dormida"- susurré a Eriol. _

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió. _

_Era la cuatro ojos. _

_-"¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"- preguntó alterada. _

_-"Shhh"- le enseñé a Sakura. Frunció el entrecejo más y nos miró bastante malhumorada._

_-"No pueden estar en la habitación de las chicas"- dijo aún con un tono elevado. Gruñí pero me deshice del agarre de las pequeñas manos de Sakura y se acurrucó en la cama. Sonreí. _

_-"Ya nos vamos"- anuncié. _

_Eriol se adelantó unos pasos y se quedó parado al lado de Naoko._

_-"Que pases buena noche"- Naoko se sonrojó muchísimo. A pesar de ser la chica rara de las historias… era chica, y mi primo era… pues mi primo._

_-"Cuida de Sakura"- dijo Eriol al salir. _

_¿Sólo yo escuché el gruñido?_

_Seguimos nuestro camino hacia nuestra habitación y ahí Eriol tomó algunas cosas y se fue diciendo que la compañera de cuarto de la chica rubia no había podido ir al viaje, por lo tanto estaba sola en su habitación y Eriol, como excelente persona que era, iría a hacerle compañía. _

_Sí, cómo no. _

_Me quedé tumbado en mi cama, con mis pantalones de dormir y nada más. Las habitación tenían calefacción y las ventanas eran muy gruesas para dejar pasar viento o frío. Me sostuve el puente de la nariz. Estaba frustrado… físicamente. No había podido pasar tiempo con mi novia porque a Touya se le ocurrió querer pasar tiempo con ella y yo no podía negarme a eso. _

_Tres semanas sin estar a solas con ella. _

_Y hoy su inconsciente estimulación… _

_Sip, frustrado. _

_Escuché unos toques tímidos en la puerta. _

_Me levanté fastidiado porque Eriol seguramente había olvidado algo y ahora la habitación se llenaría del poco frío que había en los pasillos. Quité la cadena y abrí esperando reprender a mi primo. _

_No era Eriol. _

_-"¿Puedo pasar la noche con ustedes?"- mi tímida novia se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. _

_Nerviosa novia. _

_Saqué mi cabeza por el pasillo, sin importarme el frío de los pasillos, y me aseguré de que nadie viera a Sakura ahí. En mi habitación. Nadie. Jalé a Sakura y la metí en mi habitación envolviéndola en mis brazos. _

_-"¿Qué paso?"- frotó su nariz en mi pecho desnudo y eso… no ayudo en nada mi frustración. _

_-"Me desperté y no estabas… ni Eriol"- le froté la espalda. _

_-"Amor, no nos podíamos quedar"- _

_-"Sí, pero entonces hubo muchos ruidos extraños y Naoko no ayudaba susurrando como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Salí derechito de ahí… y me quedé como idiota en el pasillo por treinta segundos hasta que decidí venir contigo"- _

_Ah, esa maldita cuatro ojos siguió molestando a Sakura._

_-"Ven"- caminamos juntos hasta mi cama, donde le quité la chamarra. _

_-"¿Y Eriol?"- sonreí. _

_-"Fue a acompañar a un chica"- hizo una mueca porque celaba mucho a Eriol, pero lo dejó ir. _

_Frotó sus manos frías en mi pecho y yo me estremecí. _

_-"Estás tan calientito"- murmuró. _

_No tenía ni idea. _

_-"Yo tengo mucho frío"- _

_Se quitó sus suéteres y su playera quedando sólo en su sujetador y los pantalones. Se frotó contra mí, abrazándome fuertemente. Estaba tan fría que un delicioso escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. _

_-"Shaoran, caliéntame"- _

_Oh, por todos los dioses. _

_Los malditos dioses. _

_Pasé mis brazos, algo titubeante, por su cuerpo. Froté su espalda y sus brazos y ella soltó un gemido de placer. _

_Me quería volver loco. _

_Se revolvió de nuevo entre mis brazos y sus fríos pechos me rozaron. Estaban tan erguidos que sentí… dolor. Así que la alejé de mí. No vi su cara, no… si la veía toda sonrojada por el frío y su suplica de buscar calor, perdería el control. Ella necesitaba en este momento que la reconfortaran, por el miedo que tenía, no que la sedujeran. Y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en lo segundo. _

_-"Mira será mejor que te metas en la cama para entrar en calor"- _

_Fui a mi cama a arreglar las cobijas, para que estuviera cómoda. Sus sollozos hicieron que me diera la vuelta asustado. _

_-"¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?"- creí que tenía miedo, así que me acerqué rápidamente a reconfortarla mandando al demonio mis necesidades. _

_-"¿Por qué no me quieres abrazar? ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó entrecortadamente. _

_Fruncí el entrecejo. _

_-"¿No te quiero abrazar?"- negó y se tapó la cara con las manos._

_-"¡Me alejaste como si fuera la peste!"- me reclamó. _

_Lo único que quería era reírme. Mi novia era tan linda y tan sensible que había tomado a mal mi intentó por reconfortarla. Me acerqué a abrazarle y la envolví por completo entre mis brazos. _

_-"No seas tontita"- acaricié su espalda._

_-"No me quieres abrazar"-_

_-"No, eso no es"- _

_Levantó sus ojos llorosos y nos miramos a los ojos. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas. Eso podía partirme el alma, verla llorando. _

_-"En este momento lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor"- sus mejillas se coloraron de un agradable tono rosa y me miró sorprendida-"pero lo que necesitas es consuelo y cariño, no lujuria. El tenerte así… es demasiado difícil. Por eso te alejé. Jamás se te ocurra pensar que no te quiero o no te quiero entre mis brazos, porque ese es el lugar al que perteneces"- _

_Le di un beso en la frente y le dediqué su sonrisa torcida preferida… pero la solté. Regresé a terminar de arreglar su cama y después me dirigí a mi maleta. _

_-"Creo que puedes usar la parte de arriba de mi pijama para dormir. No quiero que duermas incómoda"- _

_Me di la vuelta con el pijama en la mano pero me quedé sin aliento. Sakura se encontraba desnuda, totalmente y exquisitamente desnuda, enfrente de mí. Se acercó a paso gatuno, con su andar de caderas, y quedó a pocos centímetros de mí. Mi respiración cobró una velocidad sorprendente y tragué en seco. Su mano se posó en mi vientre y su subió con una caricia infinitamente lenta. Cerré los ojos. _

_-"¿Sabes?"- abrí mis ojos para verla-"no hay nada más reconfortante que estar en tus brazos"- sonrió y se acercó a mi abrazándome por el cuello, junto sus labios con los míos-"hazme el amor, Shaoran"- _

_No lo tenía que pedir dos veces. _

_Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la levanté al tiempo que envolvía mi cintura con sus piernas. Nos dirigimos a mi cama y la recosté con cuidado, posándome encima de ella. La besé con ardor y la necesidad que latía en mis venas cada vez que la veía. _

_Recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo. Su piel era suave y dulce. Escuchar sus jadeos cada vez que tocaba un lugar sensible o mordía un pedazo de piel, era el paraíso, simplemente celestial el poder estar así con la persona que más amas, qué más deseas. _

_La persona que estaba entre mis brazos era la que más quería cuidar, si por mí fuera, la encerraría en una burbuja de cristal y no dejaría que nada la tocará o la mirara siquiera. Porque Sakura era mía y de nadie más. Nunca lo sería. Nunca se apartaría de mi lado… _

_Entré en ella en una embestida y sentí su ser rodearme y darme refugio. Gruñí de placer. _

_El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras respiraciones, de nuestras palabras de amor… era el momento perfecto. _

_-"Te amo, Sakura"- _

-"Por la sonrisa estúpida que pusiste te acordaste de algo bueno ¿No?"- miré con enfado a Eriol.

-"Estaba recordando que yo no me aproveché de nada"- es más fui lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de ella dos veces.

¡¡Dos veces!!

-"Sí, claro"-

-"Además… recuerdo que _tú _también te aprovechaste de la situación ¿Chica rubia?"- lo señalé acusador con el dedo.

Se rió y se encogió de hombros.

-"Bueno… ahora que ya sabes quién es Naoko"- asentí-"¿Cómo crees que haya llegado a la presidencia de la sede en Japón sin que nos enteráramos?-

-"Eso si no tengo idea. Revisó todos los informes y memos que mandan. No creo que se me haya pasado a mí. Suiyei dijo que posiblemente se haya traspapelado el reporte donde se informaba eso, pero aún así tuve que firmar la autorización"-

-"Pero… la sede en Japón no pertenece en total a las familia Li, de hecho hay varios accionistas igualitarios ¿No? Así que no necesitaban de tu firma para cambiar de presidente, sólo la de otro accionista mayoritario"-

Era totalmente cierto lo que decía.

-"La familia An Lo ha cambiado de presidente"- Eriol asintió seriamente.

De todos modos, _debí_ de haber estado enterado. Una operación así no la puedes hacer a la ligera, no. _Debieron_ de avisarme.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-"Diga"-

_-"Señor Xiaolang"- _

-"Wei"- exclamé con alivio. Wei se comunicaba regularmente desde que se había ido, pero en los pasados días no había hablado y yo no lo había localizado. No faltaba para que enviara alguien a buscar a los ancianos.

-"¿Cómo están las cosas, Wei?"- suspiró.

_-"Mi hermana murió hace dos días"- _

-"Cuanto lo siento Wei"- Eriol hizo una mueca, supongo que imaginando que había pasado.

_-"En unos días volaremos a Hong Kong, Señor. Ya compramos los boletos"- _

-"De acuerdo, Wei"-

_-"Hum"-_ lo escuché dudar.

-"Dime, Wei"- insistí-"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"-

_-"Sí, Señor. Mi hermana estaba a cargo de su nieta, señor. Ha quedado sola aquí en Shang Hai ya que sus padres están en Europa. La señorita Femei dice que no hay problema con que se quede con ellos, pero ella quiere estar con nosotros"- _

Suspiré.

-"No te preocupes, Wei. Trae a tu sobrina, será bienvenida"-

_-"Gracias, Señor"- _

-"Que tengan un buen vuelo"-

_-"Sí, señor. Hasta pronto"- _

Colgué el teléfono.

-"Parece que tendremos otra niña por aquí"-

Tal vez sería bueno para Ying Fa. Una amiguita con quien jugar.

Aunque sólo tenga unos meses.

Me gustan los niños.

----------------------------------------

Eriol POV

Entré a mi habitación y encontré a Tomoyo leyendo recostada en la cama. La plática con Shaoran se había alargado un rato.

-"Hola, amor"- me acerqué a Tomoyo y me recosté. Puse mi cabeza en su estomago y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

-"¿Por qué te ves preocupado?"-

Suspiré.

-"Creo, amor, que se vienen tiempos difíciles. Shaoran y Sakura nos necesitan más que nunca"-

Alcé la mirada, se notaba claramente preocupada. Asintió comprendiendo.

En este momento no podía decirle. Me acerqué más y la envolví en mis brazos para buscar algo de consuelo.

El que esa mujer apareciera en nuestras vidas era muy malo.

El tener a Tomoyo en estos momentos también lo era, por todo lo que implicaba.

El que Shaoran o Sakura no supieran que ella había sido la culpable de su separación era peor.

No dejaría que arruinará la felicidad de los seres que amaba.

_Otra vez._

---------------------------------

Notas de Autora: De acuerdo... no tengo perdón de ninguno de los dioses.. lo sé. Puedo decir a mi defensa que es final de semestre y no pude subir el capitulo... es mi defensa.

Así... que...

Bueno... Hola!!!!! Cómo están?? Espero que muy bien... yo estoy cansada, mañana tengo exámen y aún así estoy aquí... osh... (osh es por la escuela y por los examenes, no por estar aquí)

Nah...

Ok.

Qué les pareció el capitulo? Les gustó? Es el más largo que he hecho. Ya conocemos algo del pasado de nuestros protagonistas ¿Qué tiene que ver Naoko? ¿Se esperaban eso? Quién sabe... jo jo jo. Los mejores amigos han regresado para brindar apoyo en estos tiempos diféciles. Me refiero a los problemas y la llegada de la familia Kinomoto y los Li (que por cierto es en el otro capítulo).

Gracias a todas las que leen mis locuras!!! y gracias a los que dejan comentarios. Muchas Gracias!!!

Gracias a: , Kalen Lupitaa (Felicidades por ser Mexicana, por cierto... deberías de votar en Discobery para que eligan a nuestro país para un programa... jeje... haciendo publicidad que no me es pedida... jajaja), Nani27 (a mí también me hubiera gustado hacerlo sufrir un porquito más... jeje... y la familia siempre trae problemas), Petu93, LMundine, Lah-Pauh (No!!!!! no puedes secuestrar a Robert no por favor a él no!!!! También es mío... digo... nuestro. Bah), Kayling, JLi-Kinoli (no aún no se va a acabar... me debes mi super largo mensaje, eh!), Beautifly92, Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink (la bebita se portó bien... si el hombre sexy oculta algo... sipi disfrute mis vacaciones, pero ahorita... bah examenes y más examenes), Ayame-Li, Almu24, Nachie, Amu Tsukiyomi (todas lo habíamos perdonado), Xenaigel (sigue con mis locuras, jejeje), Ifanycka (gracias, ese es el sentimiento que quiero transmitir), Fairy, Xenaigel (Terminada la historia así que doble agradecimiento), Akari 87 (gracias, que bueno que te guste... Sipi... describiste bien mi historia... jajaja.. bipolar... jajaja), Marelimuz94 (bienvenida a mi locuras)

Chio: lo importante es que te guste la historia. Me gustan los comentarios... jaja.. pero está bien si no hay nada que decir. No eres la única que perdonaría a la de ya a Shaoran, de hecho aunque algunas lo amenazaron, les duró muy poquito el enojo. Touya... es Touya. Pero por lo msimo no representa un problema para Sakura o para Ying Fa... así que no te preocupes. Gracias y espero que el capitulo te guste.

Iram: Sólo te cae bien nuestro Shaoran? Segura? jajaja... Gracias por lo del lemon, estaba algo nerviosa de publicarlo, puesto que sí, es la primera vez que escribo uno y estaba algo nerviosa. A mí me gustó... jajaja... pero otra cosa es las demás personas. Bueno... aquí están Eriol y Tomoyo, ayudando a la vida cotidiana de los Li. Quieres escribir? Animate!!! Puedes aportar grandes historias a nuestras fantasías y eso sería muy bueno... y claro que estaba nerviosa, pero me dije... hazlo, ya!!! jajaja.. Toda la suerte del mundo!!! Leere tú tus locuras como tú lees las mías. Jajaja

Tulipan_8: Un poco más de pasión para el lemon? Hum, qué tal me salieron los de este capitulo? Aún les falta algo? Sí, es así dime. Insito, soy nueva en esto.. y eso me pone nerviosa porque quiero que sea caliente pero lindo... jajaja... Respecto a lo de sufrir... pues no prometo nada. Pero el final será feliz, porque me trauman los finales no felices. Las familias... bueno... ya veremos qué pasa con ellas. Gracias y mi musa... bueno... anda rondando por aquí.

NithaF: Cómo sin comer la dosis de chocolate? acaso no sabes que eso es super peligosísimo para la salud? (yo y la exagerada) A mí también me encanta el chocolate. Sipi, estoy de acuerdo en que es una ley natural. Como que el girasol... pues gire al sol. Te podría contratar... pero... creo que te llevarías a nuestro Shaoran, y eso no es una ley natural. Jajaja.. Bueno... no tan rápido sufrirán... pero lo harán. jajaja

Maranine Scual. Gracias, repito. estaba muy nerviosa con lo del lemon, me sentía insegura. pero al parecer no lo hice tan mal. Qué te pareció éste? Jajaja somos muuchas las que compartimos a Shaoran y no sólo de acá... sino de tooodoo el mundo. Ash... jajaja... Tienes razón con respecto a nuestro Shaorancito... pero ya veremos. La representante de Japón al descubierto. jajaja...

Hik-chan: mente pervertida? con dios griego... llamémosle Shaoran? Oh, es perfectamente normal, la que no lo pensará sería rara. Yo lo pienso. Todas saben lo que es Ying Fa. Me alegro... jajaja... Pues... sí, sufrirán... y pues... es lo único que diré. Lamento desilucionarte pero.. no hay secuestro.

Sayuri Noa: Sí, el estudio requiere cierta dedicación, que a veces nos pone de malas... pero qué le vamos a hacer. Nada. Pequña explicación? No! Merecemos una graan expliación de su parte, ese hombre (y qué hombre) tiene mucho que contar. Al paso que van serán seis... oh, que linda familia.

Iristsuki-chan: completos necios, pero dime ¿quién no es necio cuando de su amor se trata? todo el mundo. Todas estamos muertas con el final de año... maldita escuela, jajaja.. creo que lo he dicho mucho tiempo en estas notas de autora. Jajaja. La bebé, Sakura e Ying Fa... oh... pronto se sabrá, pero tienes razón.

Jael: ah, ya somos dos cursis. Aunque me cuesta admitirlo.. sólo en mis historias puedo reflejar esa parte de mí, ya sabes.. soy muy cabezota. Pues, respecto al tiempo, no puedo actualizar antes de dos semanas... me es muy complicado. Pero trato de hacerlo puntual (es la única vez que me paso por taantos días) Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo... ver el mundo con más felicidad es lo mejor que pueda pasar, tal vez si alguien ve tu sonrisa sonría también.

Dianitha: Hola Dianitha!!!! Cómo estás? No eres dramática, los maestros son unos monstruos... citando a Touya. Me alegro que te haya gustado, no sabía sí les gustaría y recé a los dioses que así sea. jajaja sipi mi primera vez... Tiene una suerte la condenada... también yo soy facil. Cof, cof... qué mal se oyó eso sin un contexto. Jajaja. Ying Fa... oh, su verdad se sabrá. Aunque tienes razón... en muchas cosas. Las familias serán un dolor de cabeza... A mí también me encanta Saku de mamá... jajaja... Qué piensas del repreentante? te lo imaginabas? qué piensas de Naoko? Vamos, Dianitha teorías!!!! jajajaja Gracias por todo!!!

Crz-Hime94: Me alegro que no estés muerta!!!!!!!!!! Shoaran como PAPI es bueno, Shaoran. Fin de la explicación. Si, hay bajos y altos.. como en todo, lo importante es aprender de todo lo que pasa y salir adelante con la frente en alto. Bien en alto. Jajaj...lamento decir que yo sí que soy egoísta... ufff.. a veces también me pasa factura eso... jajaja. Es la parte final de la acción arrinconada, jajaja. Nah su orgullo femenino, bien que nos gusta que nos rueguen... (lo sabré yo). Bueno, sí.. a veces expresamos cosas que no deberíamos de expresar respecto a personas o niños, bebés o quién sea... Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Un niño es un niño y lo amas. Y si no... vaya... estás taan mal. Y la vida es de tantos colores, que una sólo escribe de unos, principamente, los más brillantes... jajaja La vida es un canción.. así que cantala. La ladrona de Libros es un excelente libro.. cuando tengas oportunidad de leerlo léelo. Y te digo mujer... un reclamo.. ¡¡¿¿cómo es posible que te hayas encontrado a alguien parecido a nuestro Sahoran y no lo hayas secuestrado... qué pasa contigo???!!!! Ahorita mismo... oh, por dios. Sabes tooodo lo qué le podrías hacer?! jajaja... No tengo problemas con los comentarios largos... me encantan.. jajaja.. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo... y oh.. Arriba México!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

Ya tenía todo listo para que mi familia llegara, estaba tan emocionada. Hace meses que no veía ni a mi papá ni a mi hermano. Mañana sería el gran día, donde nuestras familias se reunirían, pero por el momento mi familia llegaría.

-"Hesai, acaba de hablar, amor"- Shaoran entró a la habitación.

Me encontraba sentada en mi tocador, dando los últimos toques a mi apariencia para recibir a mi familia.

-"No tarda en llegar con tu familia"-

Esbocé mi mejor sonrisa y me levanté saltando. Di unos cuantos aplausos y me lancé a los brazos de Shaoran. Suspiré de satisfacción al encontrarme envuelta y resguarda en estos brazos.

-"Estás contenta"- afirmó.

-"Sí, mucho"- hizo una mueca.

-"Lamento haberte separado de tu familia así… tan abruptamente"- abrí mis ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

Si bien, siempre pensé en mi familia como una unidad, y siempre he sido hija de familia, no lo pensé mucho al separarme de ellos al venirme con Shaoran. Antes, cuando éramos novios, siempre hubo la posibilidad de vivir aquí en China, y ahora, estaba más que claro, que seguiría a Shaoran a donde él quisiera ir.

-"Yo no lo lamento"- besé su mandíbula mientras me levantaba en puntitas y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, apretándome a él.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Sí no me hubieras… separado abruptamente de mi familia, como dices… ahorita ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Probablemente casándome con el novio que dejé atrás"-

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y me miró desconcertado y algo receloso.

-"¿Novio?"- frunció el entrecejo-"¿Tenías un novio cuando fui a buscarte a Japón?"-

-"Novio, novio. No"- pasé mis manos por su cabellos atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia a mí-"pero si estaba saliendo con alguien"- y volví a besar su mandíbula, sólo que esta vez mis labios no se despegaron de su piel.

-"¿Ah, sí?"- gruñó.

Seguí la línea de su dura mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo mordí. Él gimió.

-"No trates de cambiar de tema"- reclamó.

-"No estoy tratando de hacerlo"-

Me separé un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"¿Crees que si me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo estuviera aquí contigo?"-

Me acercó con furia a él, más cerca de lo que ya estábamos, y me besó con el mismo sentimiento. Devolví el beso gustosa, sabiendo cómo reaccionaba y como era que actuaba Shaoran. Lo posesivo y celoso que era, los sentimientos que surgían de él cuando se trataba de mí y algún hombre…

Eran los mismos sentimientos que surgían de mi cuando era _mi _Shaoran con otras mujeres.

Malditas viejas.

-"Eres mía, sólo mía"- afirmó posesivamente, sonreí con dulzura.

Claro… ¿De quién podría ser si no de él?

Nope.

_De nadie._

----------------------------------

De nuevo revoloteé inquieta en la puerta, Shaoran a mi lado sujetándome con fuerzas, para que no estuviera saltando como loca. El carro, de nuevo entró a la casa y siguió el camino de piedra, de nuevo se detuvo en la entrada, pero esta vez no bajaron mis mejores amigos, no, mi padre descendió con su sonrisa afable y su mirada de cariño.

Shaoran me soltó y salí en dirección a mi padre. Le salté en brazos…

Sí, una total maniática.

-"¡¡Papá!!"-

Lo abracé fuertemente y mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Oh, me daba tanta alegría verlo.

Tanta dicha.

-"Hola, hijita ¿Cómo has estado?"-

-"Bien, papá. Feliz de verte"-

Seguí sollozando…

-"Ay, monstro. Tú no cambias… llorando a moco vivo. Esa eres tú, monstro"-

Mi llanto no me impedía gritar.

-"¡No me digas monstro!"- me separé de mi padre para gruñirle a Touya… que tenía de la cintura a una muy gorda Kaho.

-"Oh, por dios"- susurré.

Ahora fue el turno de mi hermano. Salté encima de él.

-"Maldición, Sakura. Cada vez pesas más ¿Qué tu marido no te pone límites? O ¿Es que te aprovechas de todo el dinero que ahora tienes? "- dijo Touya con un gruñido mientras trataba de alejarse de mí. Por supuesto me aferré más a él.

-"Así es… Shaoran me da todo lo que yo quiero"- logró separarse de mí y me dirigió una mirada hostil, así que le sonreí con dulzura sabiendo que era una forma de decirme: "Oh, hermanita… yo también te he extrañado".

Pero Touya era Touya… y eso jamás lo diría.

Así que proseguí a saludar a mi cuñada.

-"¡Qué grande estás!"-

-----------------------------------

Shaoran POV

La cara de Kaho se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Creo… que a las mujeres embarazadas no les gusta que les digan eso… a Ying Fa no le gustaba y claramente siempre preguntaba si estaba bella.

Eso Sakura _debería _saberlo.

-"¿Estoy muy grande?"- la llorosa Kaho miró a su marido con mucho sufrimiento esperando la respuesta de Touya. Que gimió y le hizo una mueca a Sakura.

Creo que era hora de entrar en acción.

-"Bienvenidos"- me incliné levemente hacia mi suegro que siguió sonriendo con la tranquilidad que acostumbra.

-"Gracias, Shaoran"- se acercó y nos dimos un corto abrazo. Al separarnos miró tras mi hombro-"¿Eriol?"- volteé y mi primo se estaba acercando con Tomoyo.

-"Señor, cuánto tiempo"-

-"No lo puedo creer, muchacho"- se acercaron y abrazaron.

Giré de nuevo encontrando a un Touya tratado de consolar a su mujer.

Sip, tratando.

-"Amor, claro que estás grande. Estás embarazada, es de lo más normal"-

No lo hacía muy bien.

Me acerqué a Sakura que me miró angustiada. Me mordí el labio para no reír, ya que era agradable ver al siempre serio y correcto, y algo gruñón (bueno, muy gruñón) Touya haciendo muecas y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-"Bienvenidos"- repetí.

Kaho siguió llorando y Touya me dirigió una mirada muy hostil. Sonreí con arrogancia, porque sabía que los dos teníamos el mismo sentimiento.

No nos gustaba estar cerca el uno del otro.

-"Kaho, bienvenida"- me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos y las besé-"Siempre he dicho que las mujeres embarazadas son las más bellas. Estás hermosa"- le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Se sonrojó furiosamente y me miró tímida. Wow… el poder de las palabras. Ciertamente, ella y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, nunca. No nos llevamos mal, simplemente, no nos llevábamos. Ya lo había dicho, me causaba algo de aversión. No ella… más bien la manera en como parecía que lo sabía todo y como siempre estaba un paso delante de los demás. Eso me estresaba taaanto.

-"Gracias, Shaoran"-

Touya gruño a mi lado.

Oh, que lindas son las visitas familiares.

-----------------------------------

Sakura POV

Los invitamos a pasar después de que Hesai y Xiake sacaran las maletas y las subieran a los cuartos que teníamos preparados para mi papá, mi hermano y Kaho. La que por cierto ya no lloraba. No sabía que las mujeres embarazadas podían ser tan sensibles, y eso me daba pavor. No sabía nada de ellas.

Lo bueno fue que Shaoran sí, así que fue él el que arreglo el llanto exagerado de mi cuñada.

Ash.

-"Esta muy linda tu casa, Sakura"- le sonreí a Kaho.

-"Gracias. Ya era de Shaoran, yo sólo le puse mi toque"- mi esposo apretó mi cintura y yo le sonreí.

Nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la sala y conversando. Seguí los rostros de mi familia.

Mi padre me miraba sonriendo y contestaba amable a cada cosa que le preguntaban o decían los demás. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse a Eriol y Tomoyo aquí, juntos. Mi hermano estaba todo enfurruñado en el sofá al lado de su esposa y lanzaba miradas de disgusto a Shaoran que estaba sentado al lado de mí. En parte por lo de Kaho y en parte porque las manos de Shaoran no se separaban de mí. Estaban en mis piernas, en mi cintura, espalda, brazos… algo inocente y de caricias tiernas.

Pero a mi hermano no le gustaban las demostraciones, como él las llamaba, y al parecer ahora que estábamos casados a Shaoran no le preocupaba tocarme enfrente de mi hermano.

-"Sakura"- pegué un pequeño brinco cuando Kaho me habló.

-"¿Dime?"-

-"¿Y la bebé?"-

-"Está dormida"- contestó Shaoran.

-"¿Y tu familia, Shaoran?"-

-"Mis hermanas ya deben de estar aquí. Mañana vendrán a la comida que organizó Sakura"- mi padre asintió.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?"- preguntó de improvisto mi hermano señalando a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

-"Bueno… es la casa de mi primo"- dijo Eriol como lo más obvio.

-"Sí, y es la casa de la amiga de Sakura ¿No? ¿Tomoyo?"- ironizó Touya.

-"Así es. Es la casa de su amiga… y mi primo"- le volvió a contestar Eriol.

Mi hermano levantó una ceja y dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

-"Claro… ¿Cuántas habitaciones tienes, Sakura?"-

-"Seis"- contesté confundida. Porque no sabía a qué iba eso.

-"Me alegro… eso quiere decir que esta la de los esposos"- hizo un gesto despectivo-"la que ocupa la mocosita…"-

-"¡No le digas mocosita!"- grité defendiendo a mi hija de los apodos de mi hermano, pero él me ignoró.

-"… la que ocupará mi padre, la de mi esposa y yo… me parece perfecto que cada quien tenga su habitación"-

Seguí mirándolo confundida.

Shaoran soltó una risita, Kaho y mi padre negaron, Tomoyo se puso completamente roja y algo desanimada y Eriol bufó.

Sí, bufó.

-"Me alegro que te alegre"- dije no sabiendo que decir.

Shaoran rió más fuerte.

-"Cállate"- le gruño Eriol.

De repente escuchamos un grito ensordecedor del piso de arriba que se reflejaba en el aparatito que tenía al lado de mí.

-"Creo que la mocosita ya no está dormida"-

---------------------------

Shaoran POV

Sakura subió rápidamente a ver a Ying Fa, claro… previamente le gritó a Touya y le dijo, no, le prohibió decirle mocosita a la niña.

Era obvio que Touya no le haría caso.

-"Tiene buenos pulmones"- comentó mi suegro. Touya bufó.

-"Como no tenerlos… si su madre es un histérica y su padre… bueno… es él"- me señaló.

-"Eso ¿Qué lógica tiene?"- preguntó Tomoyo, que no conocía el trato amable que nos dedicábamos mi cuñado y yo.

-"Eso debería de explicarlo todo"- se encogió de hombros.

Tomoyo nos miró a todos confundida… pero todos nosotros nos encogimos de hombros. Tratar de razonar con Touya y entender sus lógicas sin sentido era completamente inútil. Es como pedir que Meiling no sea chismosa, algo que no pasa y no pasará.

-"Señor"- giré mi cabeza ante el llamado de Xiake. Levanté una ceja.

-"¿Por qué tan nervioso, Xiake?"- me miró y miró tras de sí.

-"La señora acaba de llegar"-

Fruncí mi entrecejo. Sakura era la señora y ella ya estaba aquí, estaba arriba.

-"Pero Sakura…"-

Oh.

Oh, por todos los demonios.

Me paré rápidamente.

Xiake hizo una mueca, entre risa y disculpa. Mi cara de horror debió de haber sido graciosísima para él, o para Eriol que seguramente entendió todo rápidamente porque empezó a reírse entre dientes.

Y, oh.

Ahí estaba en el marco de la puerta…

Mi madre.

Y no se veía nada contenta.

-"Madre"- hice una mueca por como lo dije. Ash, aún le tenía miedo a esa señora ¿Para qué negarlo?

-"Xiaolang"- ella gruñó.

Tragué, me paré derecho y fui hacia ella con todo el aplomo y valor que un Li debe de tener. Aunque eso no impidió que fuera un poco despacio y que me encogiera internamente y que deseara, no sé, que algún dios me ayudara y pudiera enviarla de nuevo a Europa.

-"¿Cómo está, madre?"- me incliné ligeramente.

-"Así que... ¿La familia Kinomoto puede conocer primero a mi nieta que yo?"-

-"No, madre"- suspiré.

-"¿Ah, no? Y ¿Qué es esto?"- señaló alrededor de la sala. El señor Fujitaka se había levantado y sonreía amablemente –como siempre-, Eriol igual estaba de pie y miraba todo divertido, y todos los demás estaban expectantes.

-"Madre, la familia de Sakura acaba de llegar hoy. Tenían que descansar para la comida de mañana. Sería demasiado irrespetuoso y descortés de nuestra parte que llegaran y en unas horas tuvieran que verse con toda mi familia"-

Utilicé las reglas de sociedad y de respeto que ella me había enseñado.

-"Eso es cierto"- admitió a regañadientes-"Pero pudiste pedirme que estuviera aquí hoy"-

Eso también era cierto.

Maldición.

-"Tía, qué alegría verte"-

Vaya, ahora fue Eriol que me sacó de apuros y la risa burlona de Touya lo confirmaba.

-"Eriol, querido"- mi mamá se acercó muy amorosamente a él y mi primo con su cara de buena persona recibió…

Un golpe.

-"Auch"- se quejó sobándose el brazo.

-"Sí, mucha alegría ¿Verdad? Pero ¿Cuánto has estado aquí, Eriol?"- mi primo hizo una mueca.

Era lindo no estar condenado solo.

-"Unos…"- comenzó.

-"…meses… sí, unos meses. Y ni una vez te has dignado a ir a verme ¿No? Aquí estás con el desagraciado de mi hijo"- mi madre me hizo un gesto de desprecio.

Suspiré.

Eriol suspiró.

-"No digas nada"- dijo mi madre y se llevó la mano a la boca en claro signo de dramatismo-"ya sé que ahora soy la tía vieja que no hace nada…"- se sorbió dramáticamente la nariz-"… que ya no tiene autoridad con ustedes desde que éste"- genial, ahora ni nombre tenía-"me hizo a un lado"-

Acabo sacando un pañuelo limpiándose sus falsas lagrimas.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

¿Yo?

Pero si yo no quería esto. Quería estudiar arqueología. Quería divertirme. Quería estar en Japón. No quería esto ¡Por favor! Tengo veintidós años ¿Ella cree que me gusta esta vida?

Ash.

-"Madre, por favor. Compórtate"- me vio con incredulidad ante mi orden. Abrió la boca para reclamar pero la interrumpieron.

-"Mira, hijita. Aquí está tu familia"- Sakura se apareció en la puerta con la bebé en brazos. Nos sonrió a todos. Me acerqué a ellas y besé la cabeza de Ying Fa que sonrió y besé en los labios a Sakura antes de acercarme para susurrarle.

-"Gracias. Me acabas de salvar de un regaño"-

Me sonrió burlona.

-"Oh, por dios"- exclamó mi madre.

Pase mis brazos por mis dos amores.

-"Madre, familia. Les presentó a Ying Fa"-

Los primero en acercarse fueron el señor Kinomoto y mi madre. Los dos con expresiones similares. Felicidad, asombro y algo de nerviosismo.

-"Es hermosa"- suspiró mi madre.

Claro que era hermosa.

-"¿Puedo?"- preguntó tímidamente mi suegro. Mi madre le hizo una mueca por ser el primero en preguntar. Supongo que aunque fuera amable no iba de dejar de cargar a su nieta por mi madre.

-"Claro"-

-------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Le di con infinito cuidado mi niña a mi padre. El pecho me retumbaba de horrores al pensar que podría darse cuenta que no era mi sangre, o su sangre en su defecto y que… no sé, la verdad estaba muy emocionada porque mi padre la conociera. Ya que _sí_ era mi hija.

-"Hola"- susurró.

Shaoran apretó mi cintura, supongo, que con las mismas ansias.

-"Oh, Sakura. Es perfecta"- le sonreí a mi padre de la misma manera en que él lo estaba haciendo.

Felizmente.

Quería llorar.

-"Hola, princesita. Soy tu abuelo. Oh, por los dioses. Soy abuelo"- todos reímos ante la conclusión de mi padre que me veía con ojos llorosos.

Oh.

-"¿Me permite?"- mi padre vio a mi suegra con fastidio. En mi vida había visto esa expresión en él. Y se la entregó refunfuñando.

Sí, refunfuñando.

-"Oh, es igualita a mi cuando era pequeña. Es hermosa"- comentó mi suegra con adoración.

Touya soltó una carcajada que trató de disimular con tos. No le salió muy bien.

-"¿Qué?"- replicó la madre de Shaoran-"Es mi nieta y es obvio que se tiene que parecer a mí"-

-"Pues se parece más a Sakura. Así que… se parece más a mi amada Nadeshiko"- dijo mi padre como no queriendo la cosa y susurrando. Pero todos lo escuchamos claramente.

En un movimiento inesperado mi padre le quitó la niña a Ieran que no salía de estupefacción de su comentario.

-"Mira, hijo. Qué hermosa es mi nieta"- se acercó a Touya que se puso de pie.

La cara de Ieran era un poema.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada.

Ahora todos tratábamos de contener la risa.

Nos dirigió a Shaoran y a mí una mirada espeluznante. Me encogí y me pegué a mi esposo lo más que pude, el cual sólo me apretó más.

-"¿Cuándo se ha visto?"- inquirió totalmente indignada.

Mi esposo se encogió de hombros e Ieran hizo un puchero y un sonido irritado. Shaoran me arrastró con él para acercarnos más a mi padre que le pasaba la niña a Touya. Supongo que a él si se la podía dejar.

Touya cargo a la niña con sumo cuidado. Cosa que me sorprendió porque Touya era una bestia.

-"Hola, mocosita"-

Quise gritarle pero la cara de ternura que puso y la forma en que miraba a mi hija me quito el aliento.

-"Sí, se parece a Sakura. Es muy bella"-

Me atraganté y emití un gemido de felicidad.

Touya comenzó a pasear con ella y a tararear bajito, para que sólo la bebé escuchara. Aunque todos escuchábamos porque estábamos callados. Hasta Ieran entendió la inmensidad de las cosas.

Comencé a llorar y salí corriendo hacia la cocina.

-----------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Vi como salir a mi llorosa esposa, todos miraron en su dirección con caras preocupadas. Mi suegro hizo ademán de seguirla pero le indiqué que lo haría yo. Asintió sonriendo gentilmente.

-"Ahora estás tú para consolarla. Lo entiendo"-

No sé si todos los suegros entenderían y comprenderían las cosas como mi suegro lo hacía. Nunca conocí a otro suegro. Tuve muchas aventuras, pero nunca una novia. Por lo tanto nunca tuve otro suegro que no fuera Fujitaka.

Desde que anduve con Sakura siempre se mostró muy compresivo con las cosas… me invitaba a comer, a sus vacaciones, permitía que Sakura se quedara en mi casa con la firme promesa de que mis padres estuvieran y que se quedara en su propia habitación, sabiendo, porque no es tonto, que la promesa no la cumplíamos. Recuerdo una ocasión en que me llamó a las dos de la mañana para decirme que Sakura estaba enferma y que llamaba por mí. Salí inmediatamente para su casa y en cuanto llegué su padre me sonrió tranquilizador.

_-"Me alegra que hayas llegado"-_

La confianza que me tenía me conmovía.

Incluso cuando paso… no quiero ni pensarlo, ni recordarlo, en el pasado, lo único que hizo fue verme con ojos tristes…

_-"No sé porque las cosas pasaron de la manera en que lo hicieron, pero si no creyera que quieres a mi hija…"- negó tristemente-"sé feliz, Shaoran. Tal vez… algún día las cosas regresen a su lugar"-_

Sonreí ante mi suegro. Era un buen padre… y me recordaba al mío.

Seguí el camino que Sakura hizo, sabiendo donde estaría.

Hacía un aire algo fresco, pero delicioso que pegaba en mis cabellos y hacía que respirara con tranquilidad. Caminé por el sendero de piedras, pase por la piscina y seguí más allá de los cerezos.

Ahí estaba mi mujer, llorando. En el árbol de cerezos torcido. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté al lado de ella, que inmediatamente se pegó a mí. La abracé con ternura.

-"¿Qué pasa, amor?"- besé su cabeza varias veces.

-"Estoy muy contenta"- logró decir en medio de su llanto.

-"No deberías llorar"-

Podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero no quería verla llorar, no lo soportaba. Aún fueran lagrimas de felicidad, sentía que miles de cuchillos me atravesaban cada vez que lloraba.

-"Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo"- levantó su mirada y pude ver la gran cantidad de emociones que había en ella-"tenía miedo… tal vez no la quisieran. Pero cuando Touya la cargó, sentí… sentí como si… ash"-

Reí entre dientes.

-"Te entiendo, amor. A mí también me alegra que la aceptaran"-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Me sentía genial estando ahí abrazando al amor de mi vida, a mi mujer. Sakura estaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello.

-"Supongo… que… hum"- comenzó.

-"Vamos, amor. Di una oración completa"- reí.

-"Debió de ayudar el que Ying Fa se pareciera a mí"-

Me tensé en mi lugar porque sabía a donde quería llegar.

-"No te preocupes, si no me quieres decir, por mi no hay problema"-

Ambos sabíamos que _sí_ había problema.

Suspiré y respiré profundo.

-"Hablemos en la noche, tenemos visitas que atender"-

-"No lo estás evitando- de nuevo- ¿Verdad?"- le acaricié su mejilla.

-"No, amor. Prometo contártelo en la noche"-

-"De acuerdo"-

Ok.

La hora había llegado.

Tenía que contarle la verdad a Sakura y no sabía cómo iba a salir, si bien o mal. Sólo deseaba que fuera bien, porque si antes pude sobrevivir a estar sin ella, ahora no lo podría hacer.

------------------------------------

Sakura POV

El resto de la tarde paso sin inconvenientes… bueno… mi suegra, mi papá y mi hermano pasaban peleándose de quien sería el que cargaría la niña. Shaoran tomó a mi niña en medio de una de sus discusiones.

_-"Es hora de dormir"- _

Se giró y se llevo a Ying Fa para dormirla y darle de comer, todos, incluyendo el serio de mi padre, lo maldijeron. Él se rió entre dientes.

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, cepillando mis cabellos, esperando por mi esposo que estaba con la niña.

-"Qué bonito pijama"-

La burla de mi marido hizo que me sonrojara. Mi _bonito_ pijama, era uno de franela de cuadritos de dos piezas. Unos pantalones flojos y una camisa, igual floja, y sin chiste, de botones que tapaba todo mi cuello. Alcé mi barbilla con orgullo.

-"Es muy cómodo"- fue mi excusa.

-"No lo dudo"-

Me sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió a baño.

Ralamente, no era cómodo. La franela raspaba mi piel y me picaba. También era muy caluroso. La intención de usar una cosa así era no desviar a Shaoran de la plática que prometió tendríamos hoy, acerca de Ying Fa y sus secretos. Tal vez era algo tonto, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me distrajera con sus _métodos de distracción, _ya saben ¿No? Eso que hacía que se le daba muy bien… desviarme de mis objetivos. Placenteras distracciones. No iba a permitir que esta vez usara esos trucos.

Escuché como se abría la puerta y lo que vi hizo que me distrajera mucho.

Un Shaoran mojado con una toalla a la cadera, que dejaba ver ese huesito sexy que tenía ahí. Me acordé, inmediatamente, de hace meses, cuando acabamos de llegar a Hong Kong y que estábamos en la casa de su madre… las miles de fantasías que se registraron tras esa imagen.

Evaluó mi mirada, que lo seguía y me dirigió una perversa sonrisa.

-"¿Alguna fantasía?"-

Me mordí el labio, tan intensamente, que no iba a ser raro que me sangrara. Me aclaré la garganta y dije lo más monótono como que pude.

-"No, por el momento. Gracias"-

Enarcó una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. Antes de entrar al armario dijo muy lánguidamente.

-"Cuando quieras, no dudes en pedirla"-

Me estremecí sabiendo que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad…

Pero, hoy no. Había cosas por demás importantes esta noche.

No tardó mucho en salir con sus pantalones de dormir, esos que también llegaban a su cadera con su huesito incitador, y totalmente secó, sin esas gotitas, también incitadoras, acariciando su torso.

Se echó en la cama a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerzas, hizo un sonido ahogado cuando la tela de mi pijama _resistencia_ _contra métodos de distracción _tocó su suave piel.

-"De verdad, lindo pijama"- siguió diciendo irónico.

Yo también prefería la seda.

Pegó su frente con la mía y me dio besitos en la nariz antes de suspirar profundamente.

-"Conocí a Ying Fa hace tres años"-

Soltó sin previo aviso. Me tensé pero comenzó haciendo círculos en mi espalda con sus manos, relajándome.

¿Ven?

Malditos métodos.

-"Conocí a Ying Fa hace tres años en una fiesta, creo que de caridad. No lo recuerdo bien… y me quedé prendido de ella inmediatamente"-

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta. Shaoran observó mis movimientos y mis reacciones.

-"Te amo, Sakura. Nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti o siquiera amado"- acarició mi mejilla cuando respiré con más normalidad.

-"Continua, dime toda la verdad"-

---------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Esto era de verdad complicado. En primera, no le había contado la verdad cuando la vi de nuevo en Japón y le había dado muchas largas después.

-"Cuando la vi no pude apartar mi mirada de ella y sentí una gran satisfacción cuando me observó de la misma manera en que yo a ella. Era como una mágica conexión que hicimos"-

Seguí mirando a mi mujer a los ojos y noté como era que quería llorar. Esto me dolía, pero ella me lo había pedido y yo iba a ser totalmente honesto con ella.

-"Decidí que era destino"-

Sus lagrimas ahora si se desbordaron. Me separé de ella y fui al armario donde saqué una foto que tenía en unos cajones de ahí. Regresé y me senté en la cama. Sakura hizo lo mismo y le tendí la foto. Jadeó sorprendida.

-"Pensé que si ya te había perdido a ti… bien podía hacer una vida con Ying Fa, pensé que… tal vez el destino no me odiaba tanto que podía vivir aún con la fantasía de tenerte a mi lado"-

_Bebí mi copa algo frustrado con la gran tonta que había decidido traer a la fiesta. No paraba de hablar de maquillaje y de un famoso diseñador. No tenía ni idea de que me hablaba. Yo solamente asentía con cada pausa que hacía y escaneaba el salón en busca de otra entretención. _

_Incliné mi cabeza cuando un embajador de un importante país pasó a mi lado, las relaciones públicas eran fundamentales en mi carrera. Y más si eres un joven de veinte años manejando una multinacional. _

_Recorrí de nuevo el salón con mis ojos y de pronto encontré algo que hizo que casi me atragantara con el vino. _

_-"Xiaolang ¿estás bien?"-_

_Asentí de forma ausente. _

_No podía concéntrame en nada más que en esa mujer. _

Sakura_. _

_Me acerqué más, evadiendo a algunos que se encontraban en la pista y que se cruzaban en mi camino. Su melena castaña clara, llegándole al rubio, se meció con genuino deleite sobre sus hombros cuando se rió. Un sonido cantarín… me acerqué más. Toqué su hombro aún perturbado y cuando giró me perdí en sus ojos. _

_Ojos esmeraldas. _

Sakura_. _

_Me miró por unos segundos antes de esbozar una picara sonrisa. Le tendí la mano y la tomó inmediatamente. La guié hasta la pista de baile y en envolví su cintura con mis brazos y ella mi cuello con los suyos. _

_Bailamos por muchas horas juntos… su cuerpo pegado al mío y su olor dulzón en mis sentidos. De momento tomó mis manos y me guió directo hasta el balcón donde las estrellas gritaban y la luna se alzaba en el cielo iluminando mi suerte. _

_-"Eres hermosa"- _

_Sonrió angelicalmente y yo me acerqué para besarla, para saborear esos labios. Jugué con su boca como ella jugaba con la mía. La saboreé y exploré sus rincones. Tomé su cintura entre mis manos y la acerqué lo más posible a mí. Necesitaba sentirla cerca. _

_Porque ella no era mi Sakura, no. _

_Pero era lo más cercano al paraíso que había sentido en todos estos años. _

_Sin ella._

_Sin mi amor. _

_-----------------------------------_

Sakura POV.

Escuché atentamente el relato de Shaoran, me conmovió y me dolió la fascinación en su voz al mencionar como conoció a Ying Fa.

-"Pero al día siguiente la busqué y ella no estaba. Investigué en todos los lugares quién podría ser y así averigüé que ella se había ido del país a estudiar"-

-"Y no la volviste a ver hasta hace un año"- afirmé.

-"Más o menos"- acarició mi mejilla y sus ojos me vieron con adoración.

Jugueteé con la foto que tenía en mi mano. La mujer posaba ahí con un esquicito vestido rojo totalmente pegado a su increíble cuerpo. Su mirada esmeralda y picara atravesaba la foto. Sus cortos cabellos rubios obscuros estaban colocados en perfecta sincronía. Y pareciera que me veía a mi misma en un disfraz o algo que ocultara mi verdadero yo.

-"¿Cómo fue que la volviste a encontrar?"-

Pregunté no queriendo realimente saber.

-"En otra fiesta"- hizo un gesto de cansancio-"fue un encuentro fogoso… "- se rió sin humor-"y decidí que no podía dejarla ir. La perseguí por dos semanas y entonces… pues…"-

-"Hicieron el amor"- dije en un susurró. Shaoran tomó mi rostro con las manos.

-"No, Sakura. Hacer el amor… eso es algo que sólo ocurre cuando estoy contigo. No con nadie más. Tuvimos sexo, y ya. Nada más. A pesar de mis ilusiones de que no era así, fue sólo eso"-

Me mordí el labio aún indecisa.

-"Créeme, mi amor"- continuó-"las sensaciones que experimenta mi cuerpo y mi corazón cuando estoy contigo son algo que no suceden con nadie más"-

Me besó en los labios lentamente. Y me rendí ante su caricia… pero sólo fue por pocos segundos.

-"Y… ¿Qué paso?"- sonrió contra mis labios.

-"Pues… no me separé de ella y conviví dos meses con ella. Increíbles en algunos sentidos…"-

Hice una mueca entendiendo su significado de algunos sentidos.

-"Pero en otros, simplemente era deficiente"-

-"¿Deficiente?"-

-"Bueno, Ying Fa no. La relación. Esperaba que fuera como la que tuve contigo… pero obviamente no fue así"-

-"Obviamente"- dije entre dientes.

Se rió.

-"Sí, claro. Debí de haberlo sabido pero no lo supe. Ella era… hum… un niña mimada. Eso era. Le gustaban las cosas a su modo y si no hacía berrinche. No sabía hacer nada y no tenía muchas ambiciones, no quería una familia, le aterraban los niños y su mayor miedo era quedarse sin dinero en la tarjeta de crédito"-

Me reí de la expresión en el rostro de Shaoran.

-"Un niña mimada igual que tú"- me hizo una mueca.

-"No somos iguales. Me gusta que la gente me haga caso, sí, pero no hago berrinches… "-

-"Sólo buscas lo que quieres hasta que lo consigues"-

-"Pero no hago berrinches"-me reí de él.

Me empujó contra la cama y caí con él encima.

-"No te rías"-

Cerré la boca de inmediato… pero aún aguantándome la risa. Suspiró.

-"De acuerdo… nos parecíamos mucho, pero yo si quería casarme y sí quería tener hijos"-

Me besó la mejilla.

-"Y después llegamos a la conclusión, más yo que ella, ya que parecía darle igual, de que lo de nosotros era una fantasía que quería cumplir, que quería que fuera realidad por todo lo que esperaba de ella. Y ella no era lo que yo quería"- suspiró y su semblante adoptó la tristeza-"la verdad, me sorprendió mucho que dijera que prefería tener a la niña que alargar su vida"-

Creía que era una gran persona y una verdadera madre al querer eso. Al final, no importa la vida que alguien haya tenido, no importaba nada. Simplemente una personita, tan chiquita como mi hija, podía hacer que todo comenzara de nuevo y que pudieras amarla de tal manera que todo se reducía a la vida de ella. No importaba nada más.

Eso lo respeta y admiraba mucho.

-"No sé cuando se enteró que tenía un tumor, no sé muchas cosas de ella. Realmente ni cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada ni el tiempo que conviví con ella averigüe muchas cosas de su pasado. De hecho, sólo me interesaba el presente, porque entre más sabía de ella, más me daba cuenta de que no eres tú"-

-"Trataste de reemplazarme"- murmuré sorprendida entendiendo sus palabras, me miró algo dolido.

-"Sí, no lo voy a negar. Siempre busqué en otras mujeres lo que veía en ti, nunca lo encontré y lo de Ying Fa fue la ilusión del momento"-

Lo abracé fuertemente…

-"Yo también traté de reemplazarte"- admití.

Miró directamente mis ojos.

-"¿Y qué tal?"- preguntó muy casualmente.

_Demasiado_ casualmente.

Su mirada era amble pero cargada de burla y expectación

-"Bueno... hubo uno…"-

-"No me interesa"- me cortó pensándolo mejor.

-"Pero…"-

-"No, de verdad. No me interesa. Ahora eres mía y de nadie más, no importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que te haya sucedido el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos. Eso no me importa… yo no fui un santo. No esperaba que tu lo fueras"-

Sonreí ante sus argumentos. Ciertamente no debería tener problema alguno si yo hubiera estado con alguien más, dado que él sí lo estuvo. Tampoco sus reclamos venían a cuento. Pero yo sabía que por lo tensó de su quijada y el fuego en sus ojos que sí le importaba. Como a mí. Sólo pensar en otra mujer acariciando sus músculos o lo duro de su abdomen me retorcía las tripas y me hacía odiarlo, sólo un poquito, por permitir que otra lo tocara de la manera en que yo lo toqué.

Pero ni cuando lo conocí por primera vez era inmaculado ni ahora lo era…y para mí no parecía tan importante como para él. Sus razones tendrá.

-"Nunca ha habido otro"- me miró con incredulidad.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Siempre esperaba encontrarme contigo. Con el ámbar y el fuego de tus ojos, con tu voz y con todo lo que me hacías sentir. Nunca estuve con nadie más… no podría decir que no besé a nadie, porque esa si sería una mentira. Pero nadie me besó de la manera en que tú lo haces y me dije que si nadie lograba al menos hacerme sentir la mínima parte de lo que tú me hacías sentir no llegaría más lejos con él"

-"Así que un beso"- concluyó.

Sonreí radiantemente. Acaricié su mejilla y delineé su dura mandíbula y sus labios. Besó mis dedos cuando me entretuve con su labio inferior. Estos labios deberían de ser pecado. Perfectos para un hombre, pero jugosos y antojables.

-"Bésame"- supliqué.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y juntó sus labios con los míos. Todos mis nervios comenzaron a bailar y a mandar descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Esto era. Esto era lo que siempre estuve buscando. Estas sensaciones que podían disparar mis sentidos y debilitar mi cuerpo. Con sólo un roce.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca profundizando el beso, me apretó más al colchón y sus manos sujetaron mis caderas levantándome a él. Movía su boca en sincronía con la mía y encajaban perfectamente, como todo mi cuerpo con él.

Jadeé cuando nos separamos recuperando el aire.

-"Eso es un beso"- dijo triunfante y fanfarroneando.

Claro, no había que negarlo. Eso sí que era un beso.

-"Dime, amor ¿Cuántos te besaron?"- murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello a la que le estaba otorgando especial tratamiento.

Ahora sí su voz destilaba arrogancia pura.

-"Muchos"- suspiré

-"¿Cuántos?"-

Su nariz acariciaba la curvatura de mi cuello hasta la unión con mi hombro, depositando besos de vez en cuando.

Suspiré de satisfacción cuando uso su lengua en vez de sus labios.

-"Hum"-

En este momento no podía recordar.

-"¿Sabes? Por muy lindo que esté tu pijama y por muy cómodo que pueda ser… te lo voy a quitar"-

Gracias a los cielos.

Me seguía picando.

Introdujo sus manos por debajo de mi camisa de dormir y acarició mi vientre y mi estomago. Pasaba la mano de derecha a izquierda, subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegó al nacimiento de mis pechos. Definitivamente, sus manos eran mejor que ésta cosa.

-"Vaya, al menos no tienes una de esas cosas pero de franela"- dijo al momento en que tomaba mis pechos con las manos. Los palmeaba en reconocimiento. Gemí cuando tomó entre dos de sus dedos cada uno de mis pezones y los frotó.

Los liberó y tomó de nuevo la camisa de franela y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sacándomela por la cabeza.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

-"Lo siento, amor. Pero los botones dificultan las cosas"- sonrió pícaramente.

No volvería a comprar una cosa así.

-"Te tiraré cada cosa así que te compres"-

Es lo que yo decía.

Se inclinó de nuevo a besarme los labios y volvió a tomar en tres sus manos mis senos. Gemí en su boca y sus dedos hicieron más presión, pero no se quedaron ahí y fueron bajando, zigzagueando, por mi estomago y por mi vientre hasta introducirse en mis pantalones y sujetar mis caderas.

-"Bueno… si no vas a traer nada debajo de esa cosa… podría considerarlo"-

Reí a carcajadas por la cara de diablillo que puso, pensando en hacer travesuras.

Mis manos que jugaban con su cabello, hicieron un rápido recorrido de su espalda hasta introducirse en sus pantalones y apretarle el trasero.

-"Puedo decir lo mismo"-

Compuso su sonrisa torcida. Mi preferida.

De un tirón sacó mis pantalones. Reí cuando me besó la planta del pie, y siguió con un sendero de besos por mi pierna derecha. Cuando llegó a mi cadera me mordió ligeramente y me estremecí de puro placer. Comenzó a repartir besitos en mi vientre, ligeros como plumas, pero que hacían que trozo de piel que tocaba se erizara y ardiera de una manera pecaminosa.

Tomé sus cabellos entre mis manos y lo jalé un poco, en una muda petición. Enseguida se alzo y choqué mis labios con los suyos.

De repente sentí una urgencia por sentirlo.

-"Vamos"- urgí-"Te necesito"-

Realimente no estaba para preámbulos. Así que con mis piernas bajé sus pantalones de pijama, hasta que él se los sacó por completo. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura y lo empujé hacia mí. Lo sentí justo en mi centro.

Gemí.

-"Tranquila, preciosa"-

Le gruñí.

En algún momento me di cuenta de su cuerpo junto al mío, de sus labios en piel, de sus manos en cada parte de mí. Me sentí extrañamente nostálgica. Tal vez la conversación sobre Ying Fa me había alterado más de lo que me había dado cuenta.

_Él era mío. _

Comenzó a entrar muy lentamente en mí. Como si me fuera a romper. Gemí más fuerte y lo llamé. Necesitaba más. Pero ignorando mis deseos, siguió con su ritmo pausado. Torturándome. No quería jugar, así que me retorcí bajo su cuerpo y él siseó, también levanté las caderas y el movimiento acortó todas las distancias que nos separaban.

Suspiramos de placer.

Me moví una vez más en forma de aliento y él esta vez no se negó a complacerme. Nos movimos a la misma velocidad y fuerza. Cada embestida suya yo la respondía. Con la misma fuerza y velocidad. No pasó mucho para que de nuevo el viaje a las estrellas llegara.

_Él era mío. _

-"Te amo, Shaoran. Te amo mucho"-

-------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Me sentía fabulosamente bien ahora que Sakura ya sabía lo de Ying Fa. Y, sí. No paso nada de lo que mi mente, la parte más pesimista, pensaba. Ella no me rechazó ni sintió algún tipo de aversión por mis acciones, cómo yo sentía, muy a menudo.

-"Tus hermanas acaban de llegar"-

Me encogí cuando escuché a la parvada de cacatúas. Miré a Eriol con el ceño fruncido.

-"No me mires así. Yo no tengo la culpa"- se balaceó de atrás hacia adelante con gesto ausente-"¿Salimos?"-

Levanté una ceja con burla.

-"¿Acaso has venido por mí, para no estar solo con ellas?"- sonrió culpable.

-"¿Acaso no es obvio?"- sonreí.

Salimos de mi estudio y nos dirigimos a la sala. Donde se oía más ruido. Antes de dar un paso para que pudieran vernos, los dos, suspiramos.

-"A la cueva de las cacatúas"-

-"Las cacatúas no viven en cuevas"- me dijo Eriol sonriendo.

-"Oh, pero estas sí"- rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-"Tienes razón ¿Dónde más sino?"-

Dimos los pasos que nos separaban y ahí estaban. En nido. Con sus respectivas parejas.

-"¡Xiaolang!"- gritó Meiling que fue la primera en reparar en nosotros-"¡Eriol!"-

Vino corriendo hacia nosotros y se lanzó en los brazos de Eriol. Supongo que a mí me veía más seguido y bueno… por Eriol sentía una especie de…

Oh.

Con mis ojos busqué la figura de cierta amatista que no se encontraba aquí. Torcí el gesto. Olvidaba la manera en que Meiling _quería_ a Eriol.

-"¡Xiaolang!"- fue el gritó general de mis hermanas que se abalanzaron a mí.

Ya extrañaba esto.

_Si, como no_.

-"Hola"- saludé y traté de quitármelas de encima. Pero se aferraban como sanguijuelas.

-"Anden, ya. Muévanse"- pedí. Sorprendentemente se desprendieron de mí en éste intento.

-"¿Por qué no nos has hablado?"- reclamó Femei.

Ah, era por eso la facilidad con que me desprendí de ellas.

Querían reclamarme algo.

-"Sólo nos ha estado hablando Suiyei. Pero no tú ¿No deberías estar al pendiente de nosotras?"- dijo Fuutie.

-"Para eso están sus maridos ¿No?"- las cuatro me hicieron una mueca.

-"Pero tú eres nuestro hermano"- me señaló con acusación Fanren.

-"Debes de velar y cuidar de nosotras"- regañó Shiefa.

-"Soy el menor"- hice un movimiento distendido-"De verdad, para eso están sus maridos. Y… a los que vigilo son a ellos. Y me preocupo de ellos"- las cuatro expresaron su duda en su cara y levantaron un ceja.

-"¿Y eso, por qué?"- preguntó muy amablemente Femei.

-"Con la tira de locas con la que se casaron… debo de cuidar de ellos"- me encogí de hombros.

-"¡Xiaolang!"- gritaron de nuevo las cuatro.

Me reí entre dientes.

-"Miren, ahí está Eriol"-

Las cuatro gritaron de nuevo y saltaron a Eriol. Previamente quitaron a Meiling que no lo había soltado. Ésta gruño.

Me adentré en la sala para encontrar a mi madre, sentada junto a mi esposa, y a los cuatro… víctimas, digo, maridos de mis hermanas.

-"Chicos"- saludé con la cabeza.

-"Cuñado"- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-"Creí haberles pedido que les dieran calmantes a mis hermanas antes de que vinieran a vernos"- los cuatro rieron entre dientes y se encogieron de hombros.

-"¡Xiaolang!"- me regañó mi madre-"Todavía de que no nos ves, ni te preocupas por ninguno de nosotros…"-

-"Conmigo habló la semana pasada"-murmuró Yu Cha.

-"¿Ah, sí?"- mi madre me miró de mala manera.

-"Conmigo también"- asintió Yu Chong.

-"Y conmigo"- aseguró Jing Yu.

-"A mí me habló ayer"- dijo con fanfarronería Yu Chi.

-"¡No!"- dijeron a coro los otros tres.

Mi madre rechinó los dientes. Los miré sonriendo. Me encantaba cuando mi madre rabiaba por esta bola de payasos.

-"¿Y los demás?"- pregunté a Sakura.

-"Mi papá, mi hermano, Kaho y Tomoyo salieron de compras con Ying Fa"- asentí.

-"Vine a ver a mi nieta y ésta no está"-

-"Va regresar, madre"-

Hizo un sonido irritado.

Me senté al lado de Sakura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. La rodeé con mis brazos y ella se relajó en mí.

-"¿Todo listo, amor?"- susurré.

-"Sí. La comida ya llegó y todo está dispuesto en el jardín"- besé sus cabellos y su frente.

Bostezó.

-"¿No dormiste bien, Sakura? ¿La niña te da mucha lata?"- preguntó Femei después de que dejaron de acosar a Eriol. Se sentaron todas juntó a sus respectivos maridos. Y Meiling junto a Eriol…

Ash, esto me decía que no iba ser nada bueno.

-"No ¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Pareces muy cansada"- comentó Shiefa sin importancia. Sakura se sonrojó muchísimo, porque… obviamente estaba cansada. No dormimos mucho. Todos rieron entre dientes menos mi madre.

-"Conozco unos remedios buenísimos para dormir y para tranquilizar a la niña cuando es ella la que no puede hacerlo"-

-"También deberías enseñárselos a Xiaolang, tía"- dijo casualmente Meiling mientras bebía su té.

-"¿Tú también no puedes dormir?"-

-"Yo duermo perfectamente"- miré mal a Meiling.

-"Sí, pero cuando no duermas, a la que molestarás será a Sakura"-

-"Eso es cierto"-

Todos me miraron burlones y mi esposa se encogió más y escondió su sonrojado rostro en mi pecho.

-"Por cierto, los ancianos y la nieta de Maliya llegan mañana"- dijo Femei.

-"Esta bien…"-

Todos nos volvimos cuando escuchamos voces en la entrada. En unos segundos entraron la familia Kinomoto y Tomoyo por la puerta de la sala. Sakura se levantó a recibir a Ying Fa.

-"Esta dormida"- dijo mi suegro que la traía en los brazos.

-"De acuerdo, iré a acostarla"-

Se llevó a la niña al piso de arriba.

-"Oh, yo la quería conocer"- se lamentó Meiling.

-"Ya despertará"- le contestó Eriol.

-"Señor Kinomoto ¿Recuerda a mis hermanas y mis cuñados?"- me levanté.

-"Oh, sí ¿Cómo han estado?"- mis hermanas y sus maridos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

-"Mi cuñado Touya y su esposa Kaho"- se saludaron con respeto.

-"Tomoyo, una amiga de Sakura"-

-"Hola"- saludó.

-"¿Qué les parece si pasamos al jardín? Aquí ya no cabemos todos"- sugerí.

Todos se comenzaron a levantar.

-"Eriol"- llamó Tomoyo-"me ayudas con mis bolsas. Están en la entrada"-

-"Claro, amor"- se soltó del agarre de Meiling y se acercó a Tomoyo. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y los dos desaparecieron en la puerta.

Mis ojos volaron a Meiling que se encontraba petrificada en su lugar.

-"Vamos"- pasé un brazo por sus hombros.

-"¿Ellos?"- preguntó.

Suspiré.

-"Sí"- me limité a decir.

-"Oh"-

No dijo nada más. Dejó que la guiara hasta el jardín, donde casi todos ya estaban acomodados. Me sentía incomodo porque no sabía que podía decirle para que se sintiera mejor o por lo menos para que no se sintiera mal.

Desde hace unos años, Meiling tenía un enamoramiento por Eriol. Obviamente nunca se lo dijo y siempre lo trató como el primo que era. Un primo al que quería mucho. A mí me lo confesó hace tiempo cuando la encontré llorando por él. Habíamos ido los tres a una fiesta y Eriol se largó con quién sabe quién. Meiling lo soltó todo. Me prohibió decirlo y respeté sus deseos.

Y… se me olvidó.

Ahora me sentía mal.

Esperaba poder hablar con ella después, porque esto había sido muy rápido.

------------------------------------

Sakura POV.

La comida fue muy bien. Todo quedó como lo planeamos Tomoyo y yo. Las flores, la comida, el ambiente. Todo salió muy bien. Mis cuñadas adoraron a Ying Fa cuando, mi niña se despertó fue el centro de atención. Si bien, Ying Fa no era la primera nieta en la familia, sí era la primera hija del heredero. La Familia Li tenía demasiadas tradiciones, de las que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero eran suyas y yo las respetaba.

Los Li se fueron muy entrada la noche, yo me despedí de ellos antes para acostar a Ying Fa, y estaba dormida cuando Shaoran se vino a acostar.

-"Tus primas son muy graciosas"- le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, se rió entre dientes.

Me serví más agua para tomarme otro té. Los cuatro estábamos en la cocina.

-"Graciosísimas"- corrigió mi marido.

-"Ustedes no se quedan atrás"- los señalé-"Yo creo que es de familia"- Tomoyo se tapó la boca para reírse. Me vieron ofendidos.

-"No puedes comparar"- dijo entre dientes Shaoran.

-"Nosotros somos encantadores"- agregó Eriol.

-"No les quita lo gracioso"-

Me acerqué y me senté en las piernas de Shaoran. Me dio un suave beso en el cuello.

-"Nos aman"- dijo petulante.

No lo había que negar.

-"Hola"- volteamos a la puerta de la cocina para encontrarnos con Meiling.

Se veía muy rara.

-"Hola, Mei"- saludé.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-"Xiaolang ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?"-

-"Sí, claro"-

Me levantó de sus piernas y me dejó en la silla. Salieron rápidamente.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- pregunté a Eriol.

Se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo sé"-

Enarqué una ceja.

Algo me decía que _sí_ sabía.

--------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV.

Nos sentamos en los sillones que había en mi estudio.

-"¿Estás bien?"- pregunté-"Ayer no te veías muy bien"-

-"Estaba sorprendida"- sonrió tristemente-"No había imaginado encontrarme con una de sus tantas novias aquí, en tú casa"-

Sí trato de hacer una acusación, lo logró.

-"Mira Mei, Tomoyo es amiga de mi mujer"-

-"Yo soy tú prima"-

Torcí el gesto.

-"Pero no debería de sorprenderme ¿Verdad? Eriol es un mujeriego y no es raro. La señorita Daidoji es muy hermosa. Eriol no iba a perder una oportunidad de llevársela a la cama"-

Suspiré.

-"Me temo, prima, que las cosas no son así. No ésta vez"- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-"Lo noté"-

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Sí, era mi prima cacatúa. Pero mi prima a fin de cuentas y yo la quería mucho.

-"Lo siento, pero tú sabes que lo de ustedes era algo que no iba a pasar. Son primos, Meiling. Él a ti no te ve de esa manera, nunca lo hizo"-

-"Pero…"- sollozó-"no soy la única prima de las que se le ha lanzado, ha habido varias. Incluso tú has tenido algo con ellas ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué tengo de malo?"-

Reflexioné sus palabras.

-"Tú no eres una prima para nosotros… eres nuestra hermana. Para mi eres eso. Una hermana más. Y para Eriol que no tuvo hermanas, tú y las mías, son lo que más se acerca a eso. Nosotros de pequeños convivimos mucho, nos veíamos en cada vacaciones o cada vez que nuestros papas iban a Inglaterra o los suyos a China. Convivimos más"-

-"Genial, el estar cerca de Eriol me hizo amarlo y para él fue encontrar a una hermana. Fabuloso"-

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo. Yo me limité a abrazarla porque no sabía que más decir. Para mí era obvio lo que pasaba y también era obvio lo que no iba a pasar. Meiling debió de haber notado el amor que había entre Tomoyo y Eriol y también debió saber que esto no era como lo demás y que, tal vez, era lo definitivo para ambos.

Escuchamos unos toques en la puerta.

Meiling limpió sus lágrimas y se arregló el cabello y la ropa.

-"Adelante"- dije.

Eriol entró y nos sonrió.

-"A Sakura y a Tomoyo se les ha antojado un helado, están ahora arreglando a Ying Fa para ir al parque ¿Nos acompañas, Meiling?"-

Mi prima apretó mi mano y negó con la cabeza.

-"No, gracias. Es hora de que me vaya"-

Se levantó apresuradamente. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró gracias. Se acercó a Eriol y también le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió rápidamente.

Me levanté del sillón, suspiré. Me dirigí a la puerta.

-"¿Cómo esta?"-

-"¿Sobre qué?"- alcé una ceja.

-"Sobre Tomoyo"- mi primo se metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

No debí de sorprenderme de que lo supiera. Eriol era demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien, o para el mío.

-"Lo superará"-

-"Gracias"- sonrió.

Era obvio que nunca quiso hacer sentir mal a Meiling, pero también yo sabía que se debió de sentir culpable cada vez que ella lo veía con alguien. Pero conociendo a Eriol… sabía lo que hacía y tal vez todas esas veces que estuvo con alguna chica enfrente de Meiling dejaba una muda declaración.

-----------------------------------

Sakura POV.

Regresábamos contentos del parque. Shaoran cargaba a Ying Fa en una cangurera y se veían adorables los dos. Ella se había quedado dormida a mitad del paseo. Reímos por alguna ocurrencia de Eriol y seguimos caminando por el caminillo de piedras que llegaba a la puerta principal de la casa.

Nos detuvimos en seco.

-"Wei"- exclamó felizmente mi marido.

Los tres ancianos, Wei, Ailina y Dawei inclinaron sus cabezas sonriendo.

-"Bienvenidos"- dijeron.

-"No, bienvenidos a ustedes"-

Saludé y quise abrazar a Wei y Ailina por la pérdida de su hermana.

-"¿Cómo fue el vuelo?"- preguntó Tomoyo cuando empezamos a subir los escalones.

-"Bien, gracias, señorita"- sonrió Wei.

No terminamos de subir las escaleras cuando una cuarta voz replicó en mis oídos. Una dulce voz.

-"Bienvenido a casa, señor"-

En la entrada se encontraba una chica. La recorrí de arriba abajo… largas piernas, falda minúscula, un top de brillantes, un cabello muy corto y una sonrisa y mirada ladina.

Sonrisa y mirada ladina dirigidas a mi esposo y a Eriol.

Mi esposo.

-"Ella es nuestra sobrina, amo Xiaolang"-

Oh, su sobrina.

……

¿Qué?

¿Qué acaso no era una _niña_?

--------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!!!!!!!!! Cómo están? Ya sé, ya sé. No tengo perdón de ninguno de los dioses ni de ninguna de ustedes. Lo siento. Pero... ahora no fue nada de la escuela, algo mucho peor. Los musos de la inspiración... se fueron. Me costo muchísimo trabajo escribir este capitulo. Cuando escribía algo, no me gustaba y lo borraba. Muchas veces me senté delante de la maquina y no pude escribir nada. Fabulosamente estos últimos días fueron inspiradores y logré acabar el capitulo.

De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Pero bueno... ahora. Cómo les pareció el capitulo? Les gustó? Ya fue el encuentro entre las familias. Ieran aún no acaba de fulminar con la mirada a la pareja Li, de hecho, les va a dar más dolores de cabeza. Pero no porque sea mala, no. Simplemente porque es Ieran y así es ella.

Ya sabemos el secreto e Ying Fa, también todas ustedes acertaron. Era igualita a Sakura, era su versión china y Shaoran quedó prendado de ella, por creer que podía tener a Sakura a su lado. No sé si alguna de ustedes ha pasado por algo así, pero... es muy dificil desprenderse de la imagen que tenemos de una pareja, o de como debería ser ésta. Es muy dificil.

A llegado la sobrina y sí. Como muchas de ustedes decían no es una niña. Ya veremos que hace, y sí, la odiaran.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Gracias por leer mis locuras.

Gracias a. LMUNdine, , Patdaya, IFanycka, Ayame-Li (no, nunca lo dejaría asi como así. Aunque me tardé en actualizar... lo haré), Almu24, Beatriz Ventura (Eriol es Eriol y sus pensamientos, siempre he creído que son para ayudar, para divertirse, pero ayudar a los que ama. jajaja la cuatro ojos congelada.. jajaja), Lah-apuh (¿Quién es Stefan? Cuenta, cuenta!!!!), Beautifly92 (tu teoría está bastante fumada, jajajaja.. pero todo puede suceder, pero en esta historia eso no, jajajaja), Jan, Petu93,

Sayuri Noa: Seguro, te creo cuando dices que ilusión no es lo mismo que perversión... hum, pero se puede interpretar de las mismas maneras. Jajajaja... No, yo también nunca he visto a Naoko como mala, por eso me emocionó mucho ponerla a ella, además... es perfecta para el papel, ya verás por qué. Ya ésta la larga explicación del sexy Shaoran y... no es una niña. Hay que regresarla de donde vino.

Hik-Chan. lamento tardarme, pero de verdad, no... me llegaban las ideas. Jajajaja. Realmente, nunca me ha tocado una azafata así, de esas coquetas. jajaja pero en muchos animes y mangas siempre las ponen como locas, y en peliculas, decidí seguir con esa tradición. Eriol siempre sabe más de lo que imaginamos todas.

NithaF: bastante sufrimiento, pero no irreparable, al menos lo espero. Sí, los maestros y sus benditos trabajos.... escucha la ironia. Ash, malditos. jajaja... Prometo que no será tragico, no me gustan. Me dajan con la sensación de que las cosas están mal y me arrepiento de leer ... jajaja... De acuerdo, por favor no le hagas nada a la cuatro ojos hasta que se sepa que hace en esta historia de locos, ya después... Ya sabes el porque de los ojos de Ying Fa. Gracias y a ti mucha suerte con tus maestros locos.

Tulipan_8: no es cursi, es... vaya, bastante bello lo que escribiste, estoy de acuerdo. Me alegro que te gusten los finales felices, ésta historia tendrá su final feliz. Bueno...ya sabemos el misterio de los ojos esmeralda, qué te pareció? Y, Naoko... bueno... ya se sabrá que es lo que quiere. jajaja Perfecionar la técnica? jajaja me agradó ese término. Por favor... pide a las musas... jajaja

XtinaOdss: hum...no tengo problema con que pongas la declaración de amor de Shaoran en tu metroblog, claro, sólo di que es mía y de mi fic y yo no tengo problemas. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Carim: me alero de que ya tengas la idea general de la historia y de como quieres que sea, yo te lleré. Ok, te cae bien Shaoran y te comerías a Eriol, lo entiendo. No esta nada mal. Las expliaciones de Shaoran ya están... y Sakura esta bien con respecto a eso. Sí, alguien metió su cucharota en eso... si no ... las cosas... pudieron salir mejor. Pero... eso no ayuda ya que la historia no existiría... jajajaja. Hola Mexicana... sí, mi perfil. Mi vacío perfil... jajaja.. sí... orgullosamente mexicana.

Chio: No te muerdas las uñas, por favor. jajaja... lo siento, tengo una obsesión por la uñas. Tengo una amiga que las tiene chiquititas porque siempre se las mordió y oh, ahora se arrepiente tanto. Sí, son divinos. Me encantan. Naoko... la odiaras, sí.

Crz-hime94: Por curiosidad... que estabas escuchando? Como fondo. Azul turquesa? Oh, es igual al mío. Bueno, no sé si igual.. pero el mío también es de azul turquesa. jajaja. Dime, de quién es esa canción? La tengo en la cabeza pero no puedo recordar de quién es... Shaoran es un inocente, siempre lo acusan de aprovechado, pero él se resistió. Sakura fue la que aprovecho la calentura de aquel... jajaja... Trabajaras en una heladería? Siempre he querido hacer eso... jajaja.. sería fantastico. Un degustador de helados, yo quiero su profesión. Yo la quiero... Tomate tu tiempo, algunas cosas, tienen que ser lentas de decisión, por que si no uno la riega... piensa piensa... jajaja. La soledad sí es buena, claro. No es lo mejor. Pero no es mala. A lo que me refiero es uqe, de be de haber un punto en que necesitas y debas estar sola, debes de aprender a estarlo, creo yo, y que si llega el amor, pues recibelo con los brazos. Al menos sabes que puedes sobrevivir y que hiciste cosas para ti cuando estuviste sola. Gracias... espero que te guste... jajaja

Sakuralnl999: SÍ... ME METÓ EN LOS PERSONAJES, JAJAJA... a VECES ESO ES MALO, JAJAJA. Hay cosas que me gustaría que me pasarán a mí... jajaja. Sí, mi vida fuera de la PC a veces me trae corta... jajaja... Gracias por todo.. y te leeré, lo prometo.

Dianitha: sí, mi falta de inspiración ayudo a que llegaras para dejarme tu comentario, gracias. No! Que mala onda que estés enferma, eso es malo. Espero que ya estés bien y sino, al menos en vías de. Sí, los arrimones con ellos, digo. No. los... hum, no. No lo puedo corregir, es lo que quería decir... jajaja. La reacción de Sakura si fue exagerada, hasta ella lo admitió. Pero, oh, me ha pasado, eso de que sólo te busquen por un amigo o amiga... y quieran sacarte inramación de ellos es irritable. Sí, tú teoría fue cierta. No te culpo, las marcas... bueno, cof cof. Son lindas. Sí, Naoko fue la causante de su separación... alguna teoría del porque? Otra teoría acertada!!! No es una niña... es una... hum... maldita vieja como diría Sakura. Gracias.. cuidate!!!

JLi-Kinoli: bueno, me sigues debiendo mi reviewzote... jajaja. No... ya no tardaré, al menos eso espero. La cosa son los musos de la inspiración. Andas alcoholizada? Bueno, no sé que es peor. Pacheca o alcoholizada... jajajaja...


	14. Chapter 14

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

La _niña_ sonreía de manera inocente.

-"Bienvenidos, señores"- volvió a saludar lo más lindamente que pudo y se inclinó de manera, muy, muy pronunciada. Podía ver todo su escote.

Hice una mueca.

Su cabello rojo fuego, con algunos mechones anaranjados, se meció a los lados cuando ladeó la cabeza.

Ash.

-"¿Tú eres?"- pregunté lo más amable que pude. Por la cara de todos, supe que no lo había hecho bien.

-"Lo siento, señora."- se apresuró a contestarme Ailina-"El señor dijo que no había problema con que trajéramos a nuestra sobrina"-

No, claro que no había problema. Porque era una niña la que vendría.

-"El señor me dijo que era una _niña_"- le lancé una mirada irritada a mi esposo.

Shaoran carraspeó.

-"¿Qué hacemos en la puerta?"- Eriol pasó al lado de nosotros jalando a Tomoyo, que tampoco veía bien a la _niña_.

Shaoran puso una mano en mi espalda y me empujó. Caminé, entré en la casa y nos dirigimos todos a la sala.

No de muy buena gana, de mi parte.

Mi padre y mi hermano estaban ahí.

-"¿Cómo estuvo el paseo, chicos?"-

-"Bien, papá"- sonreí y fui a sentarme a su lado. En medio de él y de Touya.

-"¿Y, Kaho?"- pregunté.

-"Sigue dormida… se cansa mucho"-contestó Touya, asentí. Por eso fuimos sólo nosotros cinco sin ellos, Kaho estaba muy cansada y mi papá dijo que era mejor que los jóvenes saliéramos nada más.

-"Y aquí estábamos cuando llegaron los señores"- mi padre señaló a los tres ancianos parados enfrente de nosotros.

-"Vamos, tomen asiento"- alenté. Voltearon a ver a mi marido y les asintió.

¿Ven?

Otra costumbre que no me gustaba.

-"¿Cómo estuvo todo, Wei?"- preguntó amablemente mi marido. Wei suspiró.

-"Mi hermana dejo de sufrir, y eso es lo que cuenta"- se limitó a decir.

-"Lo lamento, Wei, Ailina"- dije realmente sintiéndolo.

-"Gracias, señora. Todo fue muy rápido, pero eso nos dio mucha tranquilidad. Mi hermana está con nuestros dioses y con nuestros padres. Está bien"- sonreí-"Lamentamos que su hija menor no haya podido estar con ella al final. No pudo dejar sus quehaceres"-

-"Pero Yintian llenó ese vacío"- Dawei pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y besó su cabeza. Se me hizo una imagen de lo más tierna-"Estuvo con ella desde que tenía cinco años hasta ahora"-

Volteé a observar a la jovencita que estaba parada al lado de los ancianos.

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"- ahora sí puedo decir que lo dije amablemente.

-"Tengo diecisiete"- contestó de mala forma. Fruncí el ceño.

-"Lamento lo de tú abuela"- dijo Shaoran.

-"Gracias, señor"- a él si le contestó amablemente.

Shaoran le sonrió encantadoramente.

-"Siéntete como en casa. Aquí es la casa de la familia Li y tus tíos pertenecen a esa familia. Así que bienvenida"-

Miré con los ojos abiertos a Shaoran.

-"Sí, bienvenida"- secundó Eriol.

La _niña se _separó del lado de los ancianos y corrió al lado de los hombres Li, que estaban parados atrás del sillón donde me encontraba yo, sentada con mi papá.

Le dio un beso a Eriol en la mejilla y después a Shaoran y lo abrazó.

-"Gracias, señor. Muchas gracias"- exclamó con una _enorme_ emoción.

Ay, mi hígado va reventar.

-"No te preocupes"- dijo mi marido rodeándola con un brazo, ya que el otro sujetaba a mi niña que seguía durmiendo.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Me paré y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-"¿Me permites?"-

Estiré los brazos para tomar a Ying Fa, que seguía dormida, de la cangurera. Saqué a mi hija de ahí y me dirigí a la salida, sin mirar a nadie más.

-"Bienvenida"- le dije a la mocosa esa con voz seca y sin siquiera mirarla.

Seguí mi camino y pronto me encontraba en la habitación de Ying Fa. La coloqué con cuidado en la cuna, previamente revisé su pañal y la cambié de ropa. Una más cómoda para que durmiera y no el trajecito azul que le había puesto para salir.

-"Duerme bien, pequeña. Sueña con los angelitos"-

Acaricié su cabecita y suspiré de amor. Sonreí cuando hizo un sonido, como de ronroneo. Ah, estaba enamorada de mi hija. La arropé de nuevo y sentí como era rodeada por unos brazos. Que conocía muy bien.

-"¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente?"- susurró en mi oído, recargando su mejilla en mi hombro.

-"Ying Fa necesitaba descansar. Que mejor lugar que en su cuna"- contesté escuetamente.

-"Hum"-

No me deshice de su agarre, porque me sentía increíble en sus brazos. Mas no quería verle.

-"Estás molesta"- no preguntó. Me conocía bien y sabía que estaba molesta.

Aunque todavía no entendía _porque_ exactamente.

La mocosa esa me irritaba en sobre manera. Tal vez estaba totalmente equivocada, dado que sólo la conocía ¿Por cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos? Pero desde que la vi en el umbral de mi puerta. Sentí algo, no sé que fue, no sabría describirlo. Pero…

-"Dime"- me apretó más fuerte y besó mi mejilla.

No podía decir algo que yo no sabía que era. Suspiró. Tomó mi cintura entre sus manos y me arrastró hacia atrás. Caí en sus piernas cuando se sentó en la mecedora. Tomó mi barbilla con su mano y giró mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas.

Lo escuché soltar una risita.

-"Amor, mírame"- acarició mi mejilla con suma delicadeza-"Anda, aunque sea poquito"-

Abrí un ojo.

Y… como no lo podía abrir bien sin abrir el otro, sólo estaba medio abierto.

-"Bueno, algo es algo"- se acercó y besó mi ojo que sí estaba cerrado-"¿Qué pasa, amor?"-

-"No lo sé"- susurré.

Estuvimos unos minutos callados, viéndonos, torció la boca.

-"¿Podrías abrir el otro ojo, por favor?"- murmuró.

Suspiré.

Abrí los ojos por completo.

-"Es sobre Yintian ¿No es así?"-

Asentí.

-"¿No quieres que esté aquí?"-

Asentí de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No lo sé"-

Arrugó el ceño un poco.

Supongo que no sabía lo que pasaba en mi cabeza… ya éramos dos.

-"No me gusta esa _niña_"- murmuré con tono irritado, dado que era lo único que sabía. Que no me gustaba para nada. Asintió.

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"No me siento cómoda al lado de ella"- volvió a asentir.

-"¿Alguna razón en especial?"-

Suspiré tratando de explicar mi sentimiento. Ya sabía que me ponía incomoda y eso ya era un avance, puesto que para poder entender un sentimiento, primero hay que nombrarlo.

_La odio._

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Shaoran levantó una ceja ante mis cambios de expresiones.

Respiré profundamente, varias veces. _Tenía_ que calmarme. Esto estaba pasando de lo frustrante a lo ridículo. No me había hecho nada, nada. Yo no podía sentir esto.

Envolví con mis brazos el cuello de Shaoran.

El sentimiento que me provoca eran celos. Nada más. No debía de exagerar las cosas, no era ella.

Era la situación. No me gustaba que se aceraran a mi esposo.

Sí.

Era eso.

-"No me gusta cómo se acerca a ti"- mascullé, sonrió dulcemente.

-"Amor, no te pongas celosa"- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-"No le pongas tanta atención"-supliqué de manera patética, rió.

-"Lo siento. Me parece un pequeño cachorrito desvalido. Siento que necesita protección, acaba de perder a su figura materna y ahora está viviendo con un montón de extraños y cosas nuevas. Siento que necesita apoyo"- acarició con sus pulgares mis mejillas.

-"Sí… pero…"-

Me mordí el labio.

Acercó su boca a la mía y empezó a repartir pequeños besitos en el contorno y en cada labio.

-"Te amo, Sakura"-

Yo también y mucho. Más que a mi vida.

No sabía que era este sentimiento de angustia y de urgente necesidad.

Quería desaparecerlo.

_Que se vaya._

_Que ella se vaya._

------------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y cerré los ojos un momento.

-"Señor, la señorita Yanagisawa ha llegado"-

Me levanté de mi asiento.

-"Dile que pase y avisa a mi primo"- le dije a Suiyei.

Asintió y salió.

Suspiré.

Aquí íbamos.

Ayer en la noche Suiyei me había avisado de la llegada de la nueva representante en Japón. Que me venía muy bien porque quería saber que había pasado con la familia An Lo y porque diablos no me avisaron de sus cambios…

Aunque no me podía sacar la mirada de angustia de Sakura. No entendía que pasaba con ella. No tendría porque estar celosa de Yintian porque jamás me fijaría en ella, además… tenía a la mujer que más amaba, a la más hermosa, a la mejor madre…

¿Yo para que querría a una mocosa?

De acuerdo, soné muy a Touya. Pero era la verdad.

Yintian era una mocosa. Tenía diecisiete años… no era fea, pero… demonios. Después de conocer a Sakura… comparada con ella….

Ay.

Sakura era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

¿Cómo creía _ella_ que _yo_ la cambiaría por la mocosa?

No, imposible.

Sólo… bueno. Yintian acaba de perder a su madre. Por lo que los ancianos nos contaron, la anciana Maliya la cuidó desde muy pequeña y sus padres han estado en otros países desde entonces. Los veía una o dos veces al año. Perder a la que veía como su madre debe de ser muy difícil y más a esa edad. Yo lo entendía.

A mí me pasó.

No podía evitar sentir algo de compasión por ella.

Pero nada más.

No despertaba otra cosa en mí.

-"Buenas tardes"-

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar esa voz.

La mujer que tenía delante de mí no se parecía en nada a la cuatro ojos. Es decir… era ella, pero ahora parecía más… humana.

Me reí internamente.

-"Licenciada Yanagisawa"- saludé con aire profesional y me acerqué a estrechar su mano.

-"Señor Li"- me sonrió y estrechó mi mano-"Cuanto tiempo"-

-"Sí, la verdad es que sí"- la invité a sentarse-"Tengo que aceptar que no la reconocí cuando vi su foto en el expediente"-

-"Bueno… los anteojos no ayudan demasiado"- contestó sonriendo.

Al parecer… ahora era mucho más fácil hablar con ella…

Antes parecía que me odiaba, o a los hombres en general.

Ahora era medianamente bonita, así que…

-"Me enteré que te casaste"- asentí sonriendo-"Oh, puedo llamarte de tú ¿No, Li?"-

-"Claro"-

Suiyei en ese momento entró con algunas bebidas y bocadillos.

-"Aquí están, señor"-

-"Gracias"- contestó la cuatro ojos… digo… Naoko.

Suiyei volvió a salir por la puerta.

-"Me sorprendió muchísimo que te hayas casado con Kinomoto, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes…"-

Ah… ella sabía.

Hum…

¿Cómo era que sabía?

No era, precisamente, amiga de Sakura.

-"Bueno… sí. Pero el amor entre nosotros es muchísimo más que todo lo que pudo haber pasado"- dije totalmente seguro y para que dejara de hablar del pasado.

-"Sí…"- bajó la mirada unos momentos-"Todos sabíamos que eran el uno para el otro"- susurró.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

No me sentía cómodo hablando de esto.

-"Pasemos a cosas que nos importan"- atajé el asunto y ella hizo una mueca.

-"De acuerdo"- recompuso su sonrisa despreocupada.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió de improviso. Eriol entró en la habitación.

Serio. Muy serio.

Extraño.

-"Lamento interrumpir"-

-"Pasa Eriol, acompáñanos"- invité.

Eriol se acercó y se colocó al lado de mí, de pie.

-"Yanagisawa"-dijo fríamente.

-"Hiragizawa"-le contestó igual.

Los miré alternativamente… echaban chispas por los ojos.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-"Ahora que ya estamos todos, pasemos a hablar de negocios"-

-"La verdad, no entiendo porque me llamaron. Yo no sirvo a ustedes, sino a la familia An lo"- dijo a la defensiva.

Levanté una ceja.

-"¿Ah, sí?"- contestó mi primo, antes de que yo dijera algo-"Te equivocas, la familia An Lo no nos sirve a nosotros… pero tú sí. La familia Li es dueña del cuarenta por ciento de las acciones"-

-"La familia An Lo es dueña del cincuenta y un porciento de las acciones, tiene más poder de decisión que ustedes"-

-"Lo repito, por si no lo escuchaste"- me sorprendí de la manera en que le habló a la cuatro ojos, mi primo era muy dado a ser amable y encantador-"Ellos pueden decidir… sí. Ellos serán los dueños de la mayoría de acciones, también. Pero no tú"-

-"No veo eso como puede ser relevante"- se encogió de hombros mirando altaneramente a Eriol.

-"Oh, lo es. El reglamento de la empresa en Japón estipula claramente que se debe de notificar a todos los socios de algún cambio administrativo y estructural que se decida hacer por parte de la mayoría accionista. Cambiaron al representante, sí. Pero tú nos debiste notificar ¿Acaso no has leído el reglamento?"-

Naoko cuadró la mandíbula y miró a Eriol con odio.

De un momento a otro… el ambiente se puso muy pesado.

-"¿O, no lo entendiste? Bueno… podría ser. Pero eso sólo demuestra tu poca competencia y eso puede afectar el desempeño y ganancias de los socios. Ósea nosotros. Así que es posible que no funciones muy bien"-

-"Tú no puedes decir eso ¡No tienes el poder para despedirme!"-

Eriol rió.

Algo frío y calculador.

No entendía nada.

-"No lo puedo hacer. Pero puedo ponerte aprueba. Como bien dice otro punto del reglamento: sí el desempeño de cualquiera de los empleados, como tú, se muestra… insatisfactorio la junta directiva lo podrá poner a prueba. Y no es necesaria la decisión de la mayoría, sólo con uno de los socios solicite. Así que… "-

Sonrió triunfalmente.

-"¡No puedes!"-

-"Sí, sí puedo"-

-"¡Shaoran! ¡Haz algo!"- el rostro de Eriol se desfiguró tanto que fue risible.

Me contuve la risa.

-"No"- me apresuré a contestar, tragándome la risa.

Ahora la cuatro ojos hizo una mueca de horror.

-"Eriol tiene el poder de decidir por parte de la familia Li, sus decisiones son igual de importantes, valiosas y respetables que las mías. Él ha decidido ponerte a prueba. Eso se hará"-

-"¡Pero…!"-

-"Y le agradecería Licenciada que controlara su temperamento. Está a prueba"- sentencié.

La mirada de Naoko se posó sobre mí y sobre Eriol. Varias veces. Por último me vio a mí y su mirada se dulcificó. Respiró varias veces para calmarse.

-"Lo siento, perdí los estribos"- soltó una risita-"Disculpen, pero no. La verdad aún no sé el reglamento, al menos no la parte administrativa. Todo estará en orden desde ahora"-

-"El licenciado Ikeda será tu supervisor"- declaró Eriol-"Estarás aquí en China hasta que tu prueba acabé y les daremos una oficina para que trabajen y espero que para, no sé, una semana te aprendas el reglamento"-

Naoko le hizo un gesto irritado e incrédulo… pero asintió.

-"De acuerdo"-

-"Le diré a Suiyei que lo contacte"- dije.

-"Gracias"-murmuró.

-"Puedes irte"- la despidió Eriol crudamente.

Nos dirigió una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

-"Ahora… ¿Qué diablos fue eso?"- pregunté a mi primo claramente intrigado.

Eriol tenía fija la mirada en la puerta.

-"Tenemos que averiguar que quiere la familia An Lo poniéndola a ella"-

Se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente.

-"Hablamos luego, tengo trabajo"-

Y desapareció.

Me rasqué la cabeza intrigado.

-"_Señor, la señora Sakura por la línea uno_"- anunció Suiyei por el intercomunicador.

-"Gracias"- apreté el botoncito-"Hola, amor"-

_-"Hola ¿Cómo va el trabajo?"- _mi corazón se agitó al escuchar su dulce voz.

-"Como siempre. Aunque estaría mejor si estuvieras aquí"- escuché su risa cantarina.

_-"Creo que llegamos a la conclusión de que no trabajarías"-_

-"Oh, sí lo haría. Sólo que no generaría dinero"- sonreí pícaramente"-"Pero… ya somos ricos ¿Para qué quieres más?"-

_-"Oh, me encanta comprar cosas"-_ me reí bulón.

Sí había alguien en este mundo que no disfrutara del dinero de su esposo esa era mi esposa.

-"Sí, claro ¿Qué cuentas?"- me recargué en el asiento e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás.

_-"Me preguntaba si quieres comer con nosotras, tus dos amores"-_

-"Oh ¿Quiénes?"- bromeé.

_-"¡Shaoran!"-_ reí, con su grito indignado.

-"Claro que quiero comer con ustedes… paso por la casa, como a las tres ¿Te parece?"-

-_"Claro, te esperamos. Cuídate… piensa en mí ¿Eh?"-_

-"Oh, amor… si pienso en ti no trabajo"-

_-"Bueno… tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Para qué?"-_

Sonreí.

-"Te amo"-

_-"Yo también, mucho"_-

Colgué el teléfono.

Definitivamente… no dejaría a esa mujer por nada del mundo.

---------------------------------------

Eriol POV

Caminé apresuradamente. La divisé entrando al elevador, me colé por suerte, porque las puertas ya estaban cerrándose. La tomé del brazo y la empujé contra la pared. Me miró sorprendida.

-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"- gruñí.

-"Es la manera de recibir a una antigua amiga"- me dirigió una sonrisa.

La empujé de nuevo.

-"¿Amiga, tú? Para ganarte el grado de amiga tienes que ser _humana_"- sonrió burlona.

-"¿Por qué crees que no lo soy?"- con su dedo trazo la línea de mi mandíbula.

La empujé de nuevo y la solté alejándome de ella.

-"¿Lo eres? Eres una arpía. Eso eres ¿Qué haces aquí?"- la miré con desprecio.

-"Oh… pretendo trabajar para la compañía de Shaoran"- se encogió de hombros.

-"Li"- gruñí.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"No te ha autorizado a que le digas Shaoran, dirígete al jefe con propiedad"- alzó una ceja.

-"¿Cómo está Sakura?"- preguntó de improviso.

Me abalancé de nuevo contra ella tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola.

-"¡No sé te ocurra! ¿¡Me entendiste!? ¡¡No te acerques a Sakura!!"-grité. Me empujó hacia atrás y la solté.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Cuándo demonios no será ella?!"- me gritó indignada.

Respiré hondo.

La observé con atención.

Estaba con la el rostro desfigurado de la rabia… y… de repente el estarle gritando no servía de nada. No. Además yo no era así. Me tenía que controlar y pensar fríamente las cosas.

La mujer que tenía delante de mí, era alguien muy inteligente. Y sin escrúpulos… lo que la hacía más peligrosa.

Yo debía ser más inteligente.

_Lo era. _

Y sin escrúpulos.

_Que lo podía ser. _

-"¿Sintiendo aún celos de Sakura, Yanagisawa?"- dije en tono burlón.

-"¡No siento celos de esa maldita!"- reí.

-"Eso contesta mi pregunta…"-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-"Creo que debes de controlarte más. El primer encuentro lo has echado a perder… Shaoran no quitará los ojos de ti. Ni yo"-

Me di la vuelta y salí de ahí.

Bien… yo tampoco había controlado muy bien mi genio.

Suspiré…

Tenía que ser más listo y más observador.

No iba a permitir que se metiera con mi Angelito y con mi primo otra vez.

-----------------------------------------------

Naoko POV

Respiré con dificultad.

Me obligué a tranquilizarme.

Acaba de hacer dos cosas muy estúpidas.

Primero: perdí el control delante de Shaoran. No debía volverme a pasar. Él me tenía que tener confianza…

Segunda: frente a Eriol…. De él me tenía que cuidar más… él sabía.

Claro que sabía.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Toqué la puerta con suavidad.

-"Adelante"-

Entré y encontré a mi padre recostado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera leyendo.

-"Pequeña ¿Necesitas algo?"- me acerqué y me senté en la orilla, al lado de él.

-"No, papá. Venía a avisarte que voy a salir a comer con Shaoran, me voy a llevar Ying Fa ¿Quieres venir?"- dejó su libro a un lado y tomó mi mano.

-"No, hija. Estoy muy bien aquí"-

-"¿Seguro? No has salido mucho que digamos, al igual que Touya"- sonrió.

-"Hija… Touya y yo ya conocemos Hong Kong ¿Recuerdas?"-

Cierto…

No era la primera vez que venían.

Los tres venimos en una ocasión, en la fiesta anual de la familia Li.

-"Además… lo que queremos es descansar y es lo que estamos haciendo. No tomamos vacaciones muy a menudo y estar aquí nos obliga a tomar un tiempo fuera"-

-"Sí, papá. Pero debemos de hacer cosas… juntos. Prometo que serán cosas que no los cansen. Podemos ir a cenar mañana"-

-"Trato"-

Incliné mi cabeza y depositó un amoroso beso.

-"Bien, te dejo para que sigas leyendo"-

Me dirigí a la cocina.

-"Ailina"- la anciana giró su cabeza de la estufa.

-"El señor, la niña y yo no comeremos aquí"-

-"Oh"- sonrió-"Entonces sólo seremos los ancianos y su padre, señora. El joven Eriol acaba de decir que él y la señorita Tomoyo comerán fuera y el señor Touya también llamó"-

En esta ecuación faltaba alguien más.

-"¿Y, Yintian?"-

Ailina hizo un gesto extraño por unos segundos y regreso a la expresión amable de siempre.

-"Salió"-

¿Salió?

Qué extraño.

-"No sabía que conociera a alguien aquí en esta ciudad"-

La anciana se giró de nuevo hacia la estufa.

-"Creo que aún le falta sal"- murmuró.

Alcé una ceja.

Salí de la cocina y fui a arreglar a mi hija para ir a comer con su padre.

La actitud de Ailina si me sorprendía ¿Qué trataba de esconder? Yo sé que es normal tener secretos… pero…

Bah.

A lo mejor me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Aunque me alegraba que _esa niña_ no estuviera en mi casa. Fuera cual fuera el motivo.

-------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV.

El reloj marco las dos. Era hora de salir de aquí.

Revisé lo último que estaba en mi escritorio.

Llamé a Suiyei.

-"¿Señor?"-

-"¿Qué paso con Ikeda?"-

-"Está en camino, señor"- asentí-"No tiene problemas con la petición, además dice que le gustaría hablar con usted"-

-"Sí, al igual que yo. Asegúrate que la primera persona que vea cuando llegue a China sea a mí, o Eriol. Nadie más. Avísale a la licenciada Yanagisawa que se presente dos días después de que llegue Ikeda"-

-"Sí, señor"-

-"Eso es todo. Saldré a comer con mi esposa. No volveré. Sí surge algo, localízame en mi casa o al celular"-

-"Sí, señor"-

Firmé el último papel y se lo entregué a mi secretaria. Me levanté, me puse el saco, tomé mi maletín y salí de mi oficina. Saludé a las pocas personas que había en los pasillos, era la hora de comer y todos se reunían en la cafetería. Apresuré mi paso. Con las últimas cosas había gastado otra media hora…

-"Hasta luego, señor Li"-

-"Adiós, Mingzi"-

Saludé al guardia de la entrada y comencé a bajar los escalones. Xiake se encontraba en la puerta de la limosina, al lado de Hesai.

-"¡Señor Li!"-

Giré mi cabeza, al igual que mis dos guardaespaldas.

Yintian se acercaba a mí corriendo y llorando.

-"¿Yintian? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunté totalmente extrañado.

Se echó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte contra mi pecho.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-

Miré a mis guardaespaldas que levantaron una ceja.

-"¡Mocosa, ven acá!"-

Por la calle venía un hombre enorme. No tan grande como Xiake, pero sí bastante más grande que yo. Venía agitando el puño.

Supuse que la mocosa era la que tenía en brazos. Uno, porque era una mocosa y segundo porque empezó a temblar.

Xiake, Hesai y el guardia de la entrada, se pusieron inmediatamente enfrente de mí. Entre el mastodonte y yo.

-"¡No te escondas!"- gritó el hombre ente los cuerpos de mis guardaespaldas.

-"¡Largo!"- gritó la mocosa. Se escuchó ahogado porque seguía aferrada a mí.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- exigí saber algo exasperado.

-"Esta mocosa"- señaló a Yintian-"¡Me ha robado!"-levanté una ceja.

-"¿Eso es cierto, Yintian?"-

No levantó la mirada pero negó.

-"¿Cómo afirma eso, señor?"- me dirigí de nuevo al señor.

-"Yo mismo la vi"-afirmó todo enojado.

Suspiré.

-"Tranquilícese, señor. Dígame ¿Qué paso?"- traté de arreglar esto de la manera más tranquila. Tenía los suficientes problemas en la oficina para tener que pelearme con un mastodonte.

El hombre comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente, pero aún veía hecho una furia a la mocosa.

-"Somos un mercado ambulante. Estamos a dos cuadras de aquí…"- señalo hacia atrás.

-"Oh ¿Qué venden?"- preguntó curioso Hesai.

-"Hesai"- masculló entre dientes Xiake.

-"Lo siento"-

-"… entonces llegó ella…"- siguió como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido –"… y comenzó a preguntar precios y cuando me di la vuelta para atender a otra persona ella salió corriendo con un collar"-

-"¿Hace collares?"- volvió a preguntar Hesai.

-"Hesai"- Xiake lo cortó.

-"Oh, lo siento, Xiake. Pero he oído de ese mercado ¿Viene cada mes, no?"- el mastodonte asintió-"Dicen que traen cosas preciosas"-

-"Es verdad, nuestras artesanías son exclusivas. Venimos de un pueblo llamado Sichuan y hacemos trabajos realmente bellos"-el señor dijo totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo, incluso su postura amenazante se menguó un poco.

Hesai asintió encantado y Xiake se llevó una mano a la cara.

Me contuve la risa.

-"A la señora Sakura le gustaría venir"- comentó Hesai al aire.

¿Sakura?

Oh, demonios.

Vi el reloj y eran las tres en punto.

Maldición.

-"Señor"- interrumpí la conversación que tenían Hesai y el mastodonte sobre las artesanías de Sichuan-"¿Seguro que se lo robó?"-

-"Sí, seguro"-

Suspiré.

-"Weikeduo"- el guardia se giró-"Lleva a este señor con Mingzi asegúrate que le paguen lo del collar"-

No tenía tiempo para ponerme a discutir si o sino. Ya se me había hecho tarde.

-"Sí, gracias, señor"- hizo una reverencia el gran hombre-"y tú mocosa…. No te vuelvas a acercar"-

Separé a Yintian de mi cuerpo, cuando el mastodonte y el guardia entraron al edificio.

-"¿Te llevo a casa?"-

Me sonrió radiantemente como si nada hubiera pasado.

La juventud de hoy en día.

-"Claro"-

Nos subimos a la limosina.

-"¿Qué hacías aquí. Yintian?"- pregunté después de algunos minutos.

Se comenzó a retorcer las manos tímidamente.

-"Salí a caminar"-

-"¿Caminaste desde la casa hasta acá?"- pregunté asombrado.

-"Más o menos"-

Levanté una ceja.

La observé con atención. No había reparado mucho en ella, desde la primera vez que la vi. Era un poquito más alta que Sakura, más blanca que ella, y, sin duda, más extravagante. Llevaba una minifalda que con un movimiento que hiciera se le vería todo y un top de brillantes. Llevaba mucho maquillaje y su cabello rojo era muy… falso y corto.

Hice un gesto mental de desagrado.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras la limosina atravesaba Hong Kong y se dirigía a la zona residencial del norte. Donde vivíamos nosotros… mi madre vivía en la del sur. Inteligente de mi parte ¿Eh?

-"Señor, estamos llegando"-

Anunció Xiake.

Bueno… por mí alrededor ya lo sabía.

Vi mi reloj, veinticinco minutos tarde.

Maldición.

En poco tiempo atravesamos la reja de mi casa. En cuanto llegamos a la puerta, Sakura salió rápidamente. Me bajé del auto y subí los escalones.

-"Shaoran ¿Estás…?"- se detuvo en seco y miró atrás de mi hombro.

Volteé y vi bajar de la limosina a Yintian.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"- preguntó con voz irritada y con rictus severo.

Suspiré.

-"¿Podemos hablar camino al restaurant?"- me miró mal… pero asintió.

-"Voy por Ying Fa"-

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió por la puerta.

No pude evitar recorrer mi mirada por ese contoneo de caderas y ese increíble vestido verde azulado que le quedaba taaan bien.

Sí, la mujer más hermosa.

Aunque estuviera enojada.

A los pocos minutos regresó con Yin Fa en una de esas sillitas, la tomé. Sakura entró primero a la limosina y yo después con la bebé. Acomodé a la niña el asiento de atrás y me aseguré que estuviera bien sujeta. Sakura se sentó en un sillón lateral y yo en enfrente de ella.

-"¿A dónde hice la reservación, señor?"- preguntó Xiake en el asiento de adelante.

-"Sí, Xiake. Llama y asegúrate que aún la conservemos"-

-"Sí, señor"-

Subió el vidrio para darnos más privacidad.

-"Lamento llegar tarde"-comencé.

Sakura me dirigió una mirada cargada de hostilidad.

-"Te juro que salí a tiempo para llegar…"-

-"¿Qué hacía _ella_ contigo?"- interrumpió mi intento de explicación.

Ya sabía yo que el problema no es que hubiera llegado tarde… era por Yintian.

-"Tuvo un problema con un vendedor de un mercado ambulante que a veces está cerca de la empresa. Yo sólo la ayudé a salir del lío"-

Alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-"¿Qué hacía cerca de tu oficina? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba tú oficina?"-

Hice un gesto.

-"No sé. Dice que simplemente salió a caminar, fue una coincidencia"-me encogí de hombros.

Sin importarme mucho que hiciera la mocosa.

Sakura desvió su mirada molesta. Suspiré. Teníamos que arreglar las cosas _ahora_, además no soportaba que estuviera enojada y rejega conmigo. Me cambié de asiento y me senté al lado de ella. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la envolví atrayéndola a mí.

-"De verdad, lo lamento". Susurré en su oído.

-"No me gusta"- se limitó a decir recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Besé su cabello.

-"¿Podrías intentar llevarte con ella?"-

Giró su cabeza tan rápido que temí que se hubiera lastimado, me miró con cara horrorizada.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- me mordí el labio… no había dicho algo muy inteligente.

Al parecer.

_¿Tú crees?_

Traté de arreglarlo.

-"Bueno… me refiero a que tú no eres así. No eres de las que juzga antes de conocer. Eres una linda persona… y te llevas bien con todo el mundo. Tal vez sólo haya sido la primera impresión y te estás sugestionando. Porque ni siquiera sabes por qué te cae mal"-

Desvió la mirada.

-"Tal vez"- admitió a regañadientes.

-"¿No sería más fácil tratar de llevarse bien con ella que odiarla desde ahorita? También creo que se podrían llevar bien. La edad que tienen no es de mucha diferencia… y podrían tener cosas en común. Tú eres chica, ella igual… no sé"- me encogí de hombros, me vio indecisa.

Se mordió ese turgente labio inferior.

Oh, tuve ganas de besarlo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-"Pero… sí no estás cómoda podemos mandarla con mi madre, ahí también debe de tener familia, ya sean tíos, primos etc., no importa. Sí tú no estás a gusto…la podemos enviar allá. Es tu casa, amor"-

Y yo le daría el mundo si ella me lo pidiera.

Tomó un momento para contestarme. Finalmente suspiró con cansancio y se volteó completamente para quedar frente a frente. Me besó la mejilla y sostuvo mi traje entre sus pequeñas manos.

-"No, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, hacia los ancianos. A ellos les hace feliz que este aquí, les recuerda a su hermana y yo no les puedo quitar eso. Ella no me gusta… pero parece que exagero las cosas. Tal vez tengas razón en eso de que sean las primeras impresiones... sólo que… "-

-"Lo que sea, amor"- dije cuando guardó silencio.

-"No te acerques a ella"- murmuró.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

La mirada angustiosa de Sakura me descolocó. Realmente creía que exageraba con todo esto. Pero no me gustaba verla así y ella tenía que ser feliz. Además que esa era mi misión en la vida.

Otorgarle la mayor felicidad del mundo…

Y lo que me pedía no me costaba nada.

Yo no tenía nada con la mocosa…

Ni quería.

-"Lo que tú quieras, pequeña"-

Besé sus labios suavemente.

Sí, le daría el mundo.

------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Habían pasado varios días desde que ese incidente pasara.

Shaoran como prometió no se le acercaba o hablaba a Yintian a menos que fuera de fuerza mayor. Cada vez que ella trataba de entablar conversación con él, mi marido, daba una excusa y se daba media vuelta.

Yintian se veía desanimada.

Y eso hacía que no me pudiera llevar bien con ella, o al menos intentarlo. El esfuerzo que le ponía para llamar la atención de mi marido me enervaba y más su clara desilusión cuando no lo lograba…

No me importaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Egoísta?

Sí.

¿Mala persona?

Sí.

¿Celosa compulsiva?

_Oh, claro. _

Pero no la soportaba.

-"Ailina ¿Podrías hacer flan? Tengo antojo"-

Entré en la cocina saboreando un flan.

-"Claro, señora"-

La anciana se encontraba en la mesa haciendo una lista, ya que esta tarde iría de compras para la casa.

-"A mí no me gusta el flan"-

No me había percatado de la desagradable presencia de ella. Se encontraba sentada en la barra y me miraba de mala forma.

Creo que la _estima_ era mutua.

-"Que pena"- me limité a decir y me dirigí al refrigerador a sacar una botella de jugo.

-"Además…"- continuó mientras se enredaba un corto mechón de cabello entre sus dedos-"A _Shaoran_ le gusta muchísimo más el pastel de chocolate"-

No me gustó nada como dijo el nombre de mi esposo.

-"No seas igualdad, niña"- la regaño Ailina mirándola de forma reprobatoria.

-"Lo siento, tía. Pero… es que es taaan joven y guapo…"- me sonrió coquetamente-"que decirle señor… se me hace que le hablo a un viejito"-

Apreté la mandíbula.

-"¡Yintian!"- volvió a reprender la anciana.

-"Ya tía, no te alteres. Me voy a dar un chapuzón a la alberca"- se bajó de un salto de la barra-"si _alguien_ me busca… ya saben dónde estoy"-

Respiré con dificultad.

¿Acaso con ese _alguien _pensaba en mi marido?

¡¿Mi Shaoran?!

-"Lo siento, señora"- se disculpó Ailina.

-"No tienes de que disculparte. Llamaré a Hesai para que te llevé al mercado"-

La anciana asintió ausente mirando la puerta por donde había salido Yintian.

-"No te preocupes, de verdad"-

Le dije lo más despreocupada que pude.

Aunque no lo sintiera.

Shaoran _podía_ tener razón, claro. Tal vez sólo necesitaba de alguien y yo le había mostrado hostilidad desde el primer momento y ella había respondido ante mi humor y actitud. Suspiré y me dije que era capaz de hacerlo.

Salí de la casa y fui a la caseta de seguridad para avisarle a Hesai o a alguien que estuviera ahí. Últimamente, Shaoran se había llevado también a Hesai. También estaba ganando tiempo…

Ash.

-"Señora ¿Necesita algo?"- ahora ya sabía cómo se llamaba el hombrecillo. Madin.

-"Sí, necesito que alguien lleve a Ailina al centro comercial ¿Me preguntaba si estaba, Hesai?"-

El nombrado salió de inmediato de la caseta.

-"Señora, encantado"-

Sonrió radiantemente, como siempre suele hacerlo.

-"Bien, ve por el carro y espérala en la puerta, por favor"-asintió y salió corriendo hacia el garaje.

Me di la vuelta, después de despedirme de Madin y me dirigí a la alberca.

Me acerqué lentamente, enfundándome paciencia. Yintian se encontraba tomando sol. Aunque ya se comenzaba a sentir el frío, aún había ese sol agradable que te calienta. Hice un gesto de disgusto ante su atuendo ¿No podía encontrar otro bikini más pequeño? Eran tres insulsos triangulitos rojos que cubrían lo necesario.

-"¿Disfrutando el sol?"- fue la pregunta más casual que pude encontrar.

No busqué mucho, la verdad.

Se levantó los lentes de sol y me observó como si tuviera otra cabeza o algo raro. Una pierna o un brazo de más, creo yo.

-"Sí"- se limitó a contestarme.

-"¿Te importa si te acompaño?"-

Alzo una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Colocó sus lentes en su lugar.

Di media vuelta y entré en la casa dispuesta a enviarla directamente al diablo. Era mi casa ¡Mi casa! ¡Mi alberca! Sí, la tonta fui yo al pedir permiso para estar en mi alberca, pero aun así…

_¡Mía!_

Ya una vez en la casa me di cuenta que la anciana ya se había ido.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y entré primero en la habitación de Ying Fa. Mi padre se encontraba en la mecedora tarareando algo a mí niña. Oh, mi corazón se hincho de alegría con la imagen.

-"Papá"- susurré.

Mi padre levantó la mirada de la niña y me vio con amor.

-"Le estoy cantando"-

Me acerqué a ellos y coloqué una mano en la cabecita de la niña. Me sonrió.

-"Te reconoce"- susurró-"Me encanta tenerla en mis brazos, pareciera que te vuelvo a cargar a ti cuando eras así de chiquita. Se me hace increíble que en un parpadeo… esté cargando a mi nieta. A mi Nadeshiko le hubiera encantado conocerla"-

Me mordí el labio para no llorar.

Mi papá, a veces, dejaba su máscara de papá fuerte y se tornaba sentimental y podías divisar la tristeza de la pérdida de mi madre en su mirada.

-"Podría pasarme todo el día con este tesoro"- me dirigió una sonrisa tierna.

-"Papá, sabes que puedes estar todo el tiempo que tú quieras"-

-"Lo sé, hija. Lo sé"- se encogió de hombros-"me gusta mi trabajo. Sé que me quita mucho tiempo y que muchas veces los dejé solos a ustedes… pero ahora que no lo hago por necesidad me gusta muchísimo más"-

Coloqué mi mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

-"Papá. Touya y yo, jamás te culpamos de nada, ni lo haremos. Has sido el papá más genial del mundo"-

-"También lo sé"- regresó su mirada a la niña-"este pequeñita me ha hecho plantearme sí podría tomar unas vacaciones más largas"-

Sonreí de alegría.

-"Lo que decidas papá, te voy a apoyar"-

Sonrió y volvió a tararear para la niña. Besé la cabeza de mi papá y la frente de la niña.

Salí para mi habitación y ahí entré en el armario. Me dirigí a mis cajones y encontré muchos trajes de baños lindos. Empecé a buscar entre los muchos que tenía y encontré uno rojo muy lindo.

Lo primero que le quería enseñar a Yintian, sí ella lo permitía, claro, era que la ropa no necesitaba ser poca, o en su caso extremadamente poca, para lucir bien.

-----------------------------------

Shaoran POV.

Estaba esperando la llegada del licenciado Ikeda. Tomé un sorbo del jugo que Suiyei me había traído y le di un mordisco al sándwich de jamón con pollo que también había traído. Eran las doce del día. No pude desayunar, tenía demasiado trabajo, así que tuve que salir temprano de casa. Ni mi mujer se había despertado. Tampoco podía ir a comer por las dos reuniones que tenía delante.

Ah.

-"Señor, el licenciado Ikeda acaba de llegar"-

-"Sí, gracias, Suiyei"-

Le di la última mordida a mi emparedado y apuré mi jugo. Puse la bandeja en una mesa lateral de mi escritorio. Me arreglé la corbata y me puse de pié. Le hice un gesto a mi secretaria para que dejara entrar a Ikeda. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

Al poco tiempo regresó con un anciano de aspecto severo.

-"Señor Li"- extendió su mano

-"Licenciado Ikea"- estrechamos las manos en saludo.

-"Me alegra que me haya llamado"- le invité a sentarse-"Gracias"-

-"Realmente me intrigó mucho saber por un informe retrasado que ya no estaba en su puesto"- asintió.

-"Oh, yo también"- fruncí el entrecejo.

-"¿Cómo?"-pregunté intrigado.

-"¿No lo sabía? De un día para otro me despojaron de mi puesto. No me avisaron. Me sacaron como si todos los años que llevo trabajando para ustedes no sirvieran de nada"-

El rostro severo del hombre se agudizo.

-"No tenía idea"- susurré-"A mí me avisaron cuando ya habían hecho el cambio"-

-"La familia An Lo es la familia mayoritaria en la sede de Japón, tiene el poder de tomar esas decisiones"-

Eso ya lo sabía.

-"No puedo hacer nada para que regrese a la presidencia en Japón"- hable honestamente.

-"Lo entiendo"-

Por primera vez en todos los años en que conocía a Ikeda lo vi abatido. Su rostro serio y algo autoritario se tornó rápidamente en deprimente y viejo. Nunca había visto a este hombre viejo. Era colega de mi padre así que lo conocía de muchos años y nunca se había mostrado tan débil.

-"Disculpen"- Eriol entró-"Licenciado Ikeda ¿Cuánto tiempo?"-

Ikeda se levantó y saludó a Eriol. Aún su rostro no se componía.

-"Me alegra que llegaras Eriol"-él sonrió como siempre-"estaba a punto de explicarle a Ikeda sus próximas responsabilidades"-

-"¿Responsabilidades?"- totalmente curioso, Ikeda nos miró a ambos.

-"Sí"- tomó la palabra Eriol. Dado que él había sido quien había sugerido a Ikeda el puesto ahora era responsabilidad de él-"Es el nuevo asesor de la nueva representante en Japón, claro si usted quiere"-

-"¿De la Licenciada Yanagisawa?"- preguntó totalmente perplejo.

-"Sí, está en periodo de prueba"- dijo triunfalmente como si hubiera hecho algo muy grande e importante.

No entendía su actitud con ella.

Era rara.

-"¿La pusieron en periodo de prueba?"- soltó una carcajada-"Claro que aceptó el cargo… me va a encantar ver la cara del jefe de los An Lo cuando la vea a prueba ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"-

Eriol y yo nos miramos intrigados.

-"¿El jefe de los An Lo?"- pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Sí, dado que es su esposa, _nueva_ esposa"- hizo un gesto de repugnancia-"Era obvio que no importaba todos los años que tengo ahí, la experiencia ni el respeto que represento y dirijo hacia las familias del oriente. Es mejor la nueva adquisición del jefe"-

-"¿Yanagisawa se caso con An Lo Chung? ¿De verdad?"- preguntó Eriol totalmente sorprendido.

-"Sí ¿No lo sabían?"- negamos-"Tienen dos años de casados"-

Hice una mueca.

An Lo Chung tenía sesenta años y Naoko tenía veintidós, tenía mi edad y la de Sakura. Le llevaba treinta y ocho años. Y estaban casados.

Wow.

Lo que es la vida.

-----------------------------------

-"Aún no puedo creer lo que nos dijo Ikeda"- dije viendo por la ventada de la limosina. Eriol y yo nos dirigíamos hacia casa. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Gracias a todos los dioses que la junta de las dos no se alargó tanto como pensamos.

Después de que Ikeda nos soltó esa noticia, y que la digerimos, Eriol pasó a explicarle todo lo que tenía que hacer: vigilar cada movimiento de Naoko, examinarla, asegurarse que se aprendiera bien el reglamento, instruirla en protocolo, seguirla a cada junta que fuéramos, eso sería aquí en China. Cuando regresaran a Japón, sería su sombra…

Seh, exageró un poco.

Y el licenciado Ikeda aceptó encantado.

Pareciera que los dos le quieren hacer la vida imposible a la pobre ex-cuatro ojos.

-"Ni yo"- gruñó-"No me puedo creer que se haya casado con el viejo Chung… sabía que estaba loca pero esto…"-

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, como últimamente lo hacía. No pregunté más, estaba seguro que cuando algo tuviera que decir, lo diría.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa, Eriol se perdió en las escaleras buscando a Tomoyo.

-"Buenas tardes"- saludé a mi cuñado y a su esposa que se encontraban en la sala.

-"Hola, Shaoran"- saludó Kaho.

-"Mocoso"-

Me encogí de hombros sabiendo que nunca conseguiría un saludo normal y cariñoso de parte del ogro de mi cuñado.

-"¿Mi esposa?"- pregunté, Touya gruñó… aún maldecía porque le había robado a Sakura, según él.

Pues que peeeenaaaa.

_Mi _Sakura.

_Mía. _

-"Está en la alberca con Yintian e Ying Fa esta con papá en su habitación. Le está dando de comer"-me contestó Kaho.

Asentí distraído.

Me dirigí a la cocina para salir por esa puerta e ir con mi esposa.

Momento.

¿Sakura estaba con Yintian?

Apresuré mi paso y cuando salí al jardín de atrás de la casa escuché risas femeninas. Unas muy conocidas y las otras no. Me acerqué sigilosamente.

-"¿De verdad?" preguntó fascinada Yintian-"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!"-

La risa traviesa de Sakura inundó mis sentidos.

-"Sí… fue muy graciosa la cara que puso Tatewaki"- fruncí el cejo ¿Tatewaki? ¿De dónde me sonaba ese nombre?

-"Es que es increíble que le hayas tirado tu gelatina en la cabeza. Genial, simplemente genial"-

Yintian aplaudió.

-"La verdad me dio mucha pena… pero es que no me dejaba de molestar, pero no quería problemas. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió"-dijo algo apenada.

Oh, ahora recordaba.

Tatewaki.

Lo recordé con un gruñido.

Un imbécil que no dejaba de molestar a mi mujer, pero… no recuerdo el incidente de la gelatina.

-"Sí"-

Intervine y las dos saltaron ante la abrupta interrupción, voltearon a verme.

-"¡Shaoran!"- gritaron las dos sorprendidas.

-"Siempre te metías entre los dos… sabiendo que yo ganaría, para no tener problemas como tú dices. Le tenías demasiada compasión, si me lo preguntas"-le sonreí de manera coqueta.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pié, al igual que Yintian.

Se me secó la boca de inmediato.

Delante de mí tenía una de las mejores visiones que alguien puede tener.

Mi esposa se encontraba con un increíble bikini rojo. Se veía adorable, el bikini se ajustaba a sus increíbles formas y curvas y…

_Ay, mi vida._

Me acerqué a ella despacio y sujete sus caderas entre mis manos acercándola a mí.

-"Hola, mi amor"- susurré embobado… y totalmente caliente-"¿Me extrañaste?"-

Murmuré contra sus labios, la sentí sonreír.

-"Oh, sí"- soltó una risita-"Pero me parece que _tú_ me extrañaste más"-

Dijo sensualmente al sentirme contra ella, en un segundo me volvía loco, se frotó contra mí, de manera intencional. Ahogué un gemido y sostuve sus caderas con más fuerza mientras la levantaba un poco y la pegaba aún más a mí. Me mordí el labio.

-"No tienes idea"-

-------------------------------------

Eriol POV

Subí las escaleras y me fui quitando la corbata. Seguí el pasillo y entré en la habitación, sin siquiera tocar. No importaba lo que Touya dijera o insinuara, no había dormido sin mi Tomoyo todos estos días.

-"Hola, preciosa"-

Tomoyo se encontraba en la cama boca abajo. Alrededor de ella había esparcidos papeles y dibujos.

-"Hola, amor"- me acerqué a ella y le di un beso. Subió un poco su cabeza.

Levanté algunos papeles y me recosté a su lado.

-"¿Qué tal la oficina?"-

En mis manos se encontraba un vestido precioso de colores azules. La modelo claramente era Sakura.

Me sorprendió saber que Tomoyo no sólo ayudaba con la empresa de su madre, también diseñaba ropa. Era su hobbie, principalmente le diseñaba ropa a Sakura.

-"Lindo vestido"- murmuré, sonrió-"El licenciado Ikeda ya está aquí, en China. Llegó con unas noticias algo alarmantes"-

Tomoyo se acomodó mejor en la cama y me acarició la mejilla.

-"¿Muy malas?"-

Me encogí de hombros no sabiendo la dimensión de las cosas.

-"No son malas, en sí. Sólo que me intriga la dirección de las cosas"- me miró sin entender-"La cuatro ojos está casada con el viejo Chung, jefe de la familia An Lo, por eso fue que tiene el puesto que tiene. Es la nueva señora An Lo"-

-"Oh, consiguió ese puesto por influencia"- asintió comprendiendo-"Así que puede que no tenga la capacidad para estar ahí"-

-"Eso no me preocupa… la verdad siempre mostró ser muy inteligente, no creo que tenga problemas en esa área"-

-"Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?"-

Hice un gesto.

-"El viejo Chung tiene sesenta años"- su boca formó una perfecta "o" y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"Y… Yanagisawa tiene que… ¿Tú edad?"- asentí-"Vaya…"-

Era lo mismo que pensaba ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que esa arpía se había casado con el viejo Chung? Era obvio que no era por su gracia y elegancia… podría ser por su dinero, pero aún así había algo atrás de todo eso. La primer cosa rara era que no sólo no sabíamos que se habían casado… porque… bueno, yo no era precisamente la cabeza de algo o alguien importante para que me avisaran de la boda. Pero Shaoran, sí. Él como jefe de las familias del oriente tuvo que estar enterado…

Algo había muy raro en todo eso.

-"¿Crees que ella haya regresado para lastimar de nuevo a Sakura y Shaoran"-

-"No se me ocurre otra razón"- dije haciendo un gesto de repugnancia ante ella.

-"Ella fue quien engañó a Shaoran ¿Verdad?"-

Asentí en silencio.

Maldita cuatro ojos.

----------------------------------------

Yintian POV

Los observé desde la puerta de la cocina que da para el jardín. Ni siquiera habían notado que no estaba ahí.

Las horas pasadas me la había pasado de maravilla con Sakura, no hay que negarlo.

Sabía un montón de cosas sobre moda, zapatos, personas… era muy sencilla, pero sabía cómo comprar, que era algo que me encantaba. Tenía muy buen gusto…

Pero todo ese buen sentimiento que me genero se murió en el momento en que Shaoran posó sus ojos en ella sin siquiera mirarme. Ahora los dos estaban ahí comiéndose a besos y tocándose como si nada más importara.

¿Cómo era posible que la tocara de esa manera?

Me di la vuelta porque no era masoquista.

Me dirigí por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de mis tíos y me metí en la mía. Era bastante pequeña, más que la que tenía en Shanghái, pero era cómoda. Fui hacia el tocador y de uno de los cajones saqué un alhajero. Lo abrí y ahí estaba el collar tan mono que había encontrado en el bazar ambulante…

Lo apreté contra mi pecho.

¿Cómo podía él tocarla a _ella_?

Cuando yo lo amaba tanto.

Cuando todo mi mundo se reducía a él, nada más importaba. Apareció y me concentré en él, solo en él.

¿Cuándo _ella_ se había convertido en algo importante?

Hace tres años, la primera vez que lo vi, no estaba _ella_. _Ella_ no existía.

¿De dónde salió?

Yo tenía más derecho, lo había visto primero.

Besé el collar con amor. Era el primer regalo de Shaoran para mí.

Él sería mío.

De eso me encargaría yo.

-----------------------------------------

**Notas de autora**: Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Cómo están?? Espero y deseo que bien, muy bien. Bueno... aquí está el capitulo... me tardé las dos semanas y un día... por que.. hum, bueno... ya acabe la escuela, sí, pero aún trabajo... e iba a clases de Chino los sábados, pero hoy tuve el último exámen... yuju!!!! Por eso no pude subir el capi ayer... tenía que estudiar...

Bueno, en fin...

Qué les pareció?? Les gustó?? Estamos empezando con los pequeños problemas, ya vendrán los más grandes, pero esperemos que nuestra pareja favorita pueda salir adelante...

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mis locuras y un doble agradecimiento para las que toman su tiempo para dejarme un comentario.... muchas gracias.

Gracias a: Maring (jajaja deseas que Meiling interfiera con la relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo?), , , Beautifly92, Lah-pauh (Stefan? sale en un libro?), Ifanycka, LMUndine, Hik-Chan (batallon... armas... fuego contra la sobrinita!!!!!!), Majo Cullen, Lunachibatsukino, (odiala!!! se lo merecerá), Zamiprincess, Ashaki, Beatriz Ventura...

Chio: puede que sí odies a Naoko, puede que todas la odien un poquito... o mucho, bueno... no ésta muy dificil lo de su separación... sólo algo, hum... enredado... jajaja. Los cuñados me encantan... jajaja... y el papá de Sakura... tenía que refunfuñar... porque Ieran ésta loca... jajaja en un enfrentamiento... pero lo tomaré en cuenta... entre Mei y Tommy...

Carim: de verdad lo siento, pero.. ya conté de mi tardanza, espero actualizar puntualmente. Sí, a veces a mi también me funciona la música, pero oh... esas semanas como que estaba seca...jaja Su nombre es Yintian para ue la puedas maldecir, pero... bueno, no es raro que se enamore de nuestrpo chico favorito, neh? Gracias, me siguen preocupando un poco los lemons... por eso no escribo muchos, bueno aparte de que la historia no es de sexo principalmente, jajajaja... Cuidate!!!

Jli-Kinoli: la riata?! jajaja me hiciste reír mucho con eso, jajajaja Chao-chan me encanta... jajaja si, pobre Mei y la mocosita.... digo, es genial Touya, me encanta, si no estuviera Shaoran o estuviera feo... jajajaja.... mi personaje favorito sería Touya. Oh, spi... el huesito sexy, a poco no? Traté de buscar la peli, pero... no la encontre... me dieron ganas de verla. Me ha pasado, cerrar un ventana cuando estoy en medio e algo importante, me pasa seguido... jajajaja. Bueno, las maestras a veces se merecen que las enfrenten, es sano para ellas, creo yo. Y los chicos sexysss hay que perseguirlos... para esto están. No hay una razón alucinada del porque se parecen, en realidad, sólo es su doble china, no hay razón, lo importante es que Shaoran siempre la estuvo buscando, a Sakura, y quiso hacer una relación, mejor dicho, revivir la relación que tenía con Sakura pero con Ying Fa, . Si no tenía a la original... buneo... lo más parecido al cielo... Cuidate... ya no fumes!!!!

NithaF: Sí, la vida es cruel, y más con las niñas lindas como nostras, neh? ajajaja Ya se darán cuenta del pequeño secretito... ya lo sabrán, no internes a Yintian la necesitamos para causar algunos problemillas, sólo lo normal... acerca de la escenita... no he visto ese capitulo... te refieres al último? donde sale el hijo de Saku y Shaoran? Cuidate mucho y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Sayuri-Noa: no, por favor no la mandes a marte, porque es crucial para el drama. Y siempre hemos tenido que compartir a Shaoran con Sakura... pero es la única con la que lo compartimos. Sí la confesión no llegó a mayores, porque no tenía porque llegar... jajaja... tienen demasiados problemas para que una cosa el pasado arruine sus momentos. Lo del Shaoran sin nada... me gusta pero en un cuarto iluminado... para que lo veas... jajajaj.. no eres pervertida... no, eres... hum... imaginativa? alucinada? fantaseosa? pero no pervertida. Eso no. Gracias por todo, cuidate... espero que te guste el capi!!!!

Tulipan_8: me alegro que seas paciente, y claro que no como un santo... asi no sería divertido, jajaja. Sí, ruega a los muuusssoosss... los necesito!!!! nada inocente la sobrinita, y claro que amamos más a Shaoran, Sakura nos cae bien y por eso se lo dejamos. Gracias por leerme espero que te haya gustado!!!!

Dianitha: nunca es tarde!!!! Suerte!!! con todos tus examenes!!!!!!!!! La misma emoción aburre... por eso se dbe variar -creo yo- Mocosita... no eres la unica que amo ese apodo, yo lo amé... y algunas también, yo amo Touya, no más que a Shaoran, pero sí lo amo. Ieran no podía aparecer normal... tenía que ser especial... jajaja.. Sí, pero Ying Fa jamás amo a Shaoran, al menos no como se amaron y se aman nuestra parejita, y sí, es muy triste lo que le hizo Shoaran y algo injusto... Pero es algo normal, no? buscar a la persona que amas en otros... creo yo, de nuevo... jajaja. Lo de Meiling, bueno... no tiene tanta trascendencia en ésta historia... pero aún tendrá algunos problemitas, no muchos. Yo también he hecho eso!!! girtar lo sabía!!! pero en alemán... jejeje... Gracias!!! cuidate!!!!

Crz-Hime94: Síiii las reconcilicaciones son lindas... y sí, también son niña de familia, aunque a veces no lo acepto, y también adoro a las bebes y bebes... quiero muchos hijos... jajaja... La posición de Eriol es dificil, quiere a Meiling pero no puede corresponder a sus sentimientos y tampoco la quiere lastimar. Ya sé que canciones son... muhcas gracias... yo también tengo mis momentos de lectura psicótica.... jajaja... hasta pronto... espero que te haya gustado

Listo!!!

Cuidense!!!

Hasta la Próxima!

Kary


	15. Chapter 15

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Shaoran POV

Tomé su cintura entre mis manos, la levanté y la aventé con cuidado a la cama. Sus risas resonaron por toda la habitación. Fui desabotonándome la camisa conformé daba pasos hacia atrás.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- dijo pícaramente.

Sakura se recargó en sus brazos mientras sus piernas juntas se movían de un lado a otro. Ahí postrada en la cama… era una total tentación con su bikini rojo.

-"Voy a cerrar la puerta… estamos en una casa llena de familia… es por precaución, cariño"- me sonrió coquetamente mientras yo ponía la llave a la puerta.

-"Mi pa' cuida de Ying Fa"- comentó, sonreí radiante mientras me quitaba completamente la camisa y la aventaba a un lado de la cama.

-"Oh, entonces no hay que preocuparse. Nadie nos interrumpirá"- caminé acercándome a la cama.

Me quite los zapatos, los calcetines y el cinturón.

-"Oh, señor Li… ¿Cuánto piensa retenerme aquí?"- pestañeó inocentemente.

Sonreí de lado mientras me ponía de rodillas en la cama y gateaba hasta el centro donde ella se encontraba.

-"Pues veamos, señora Li"- murmuré contra su rodilla una vez que la alcancé-"son las… hum… cinco de la tarde… ¿Te parece bien hasta las doce?"-

Tomé su tobillo, me recargué en mis pies enderezándome, subí su pie y besé su empeine. Soltó una risita.

-"Oh… a las doce, de la mañana ¿No?"- se mordió el labio y levantó la cejas sugerentemente.

Sonreí coquetamente y la miré con picardía.

-"Claro…"- comencé repartiendo besos a lo largo de su pierna derecha. Sentía bajo mis labios como su piel se erizaba cada vez que la besaba.

Escuchaba sus suspiros cada vez que me entretenía un poco más. Llegué a su muslo y tomé un trozo de piel entre mis dientes, saboreándolo, succionándolo…

Soltó un ligero gemido que tuvo la facultad de ponerme al mil.

Seguí un camino de besos pasando su cadera, su vientre, su ombligo y el valle entre sus pechos. Besé su cuello, su barbilla y cada una de sus mejillas.

-"¿Sabías que eres la mujer más apetecible?"- susurré contra la comisura de sus labios.

Negó y sonrió.

Pasé la punta de mi lengua en sus labios carnosos.

-"Lo eres"- afirmé.

Entreabrió sus labios invitándome a tomarlos…

Nos besamos candente y profundamente. Acaricié cada rincón de su boca embriagándome de ella y de su sabor tan exótico, entre picoso y dulzón. Solté un suspiró en ella cuando paso con, deliberada lentitud, su manos por mis brazos, mis hombros, mi cuello y se detuvieron a jugar con mi cabello. Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos quedamos mirándonos largo tiempo, nuestros alientos entremezclándose y nuestros ojos brillando.

Con extrema delicadeza pasé el brazo derecho por debajo de ella y la acerqué más a mí. Con la punta de mis dedos de mi mano izquierda comencé a dibujar el contorno de su rostro. Memorizando. Dibuje su frente, sus cejas… pasé un dedo por su respingona nariz y tomé un minuto trazando esos labios rojos e hinchados. Sakura sonrió antes de besar los dedos que tocaban sus labios, extendí la palma para acariciar su mejilla y ella movió la cabeza besando mi palma.

No sabría decir porque ese gesto me conmovió tanto e hizo que mi cielo se iluminar como cuando pasa una estrella fugaz soltando miles de pequeñas chipas de luz.

-"Te amo tanto… tanto"- susurré emotivamente al momento que tomaba de nuevo sus labios y bebía de ellos.

Del manjar tan dulce que eran.

Bebí el gemido que hizo cuando deslicé lentamente la mano que tenía en su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos y lo apreté con gentileza, lo masajeé y pasé mi pulgar por su pezón, que se puso aún más duro. Con mi rodilla me abría paso entre sus piernas separándolas y la froté contra ella.

Sakura rompió el beso buscando aire y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Seguí el movimiento torturador de la rodilla y con el masaje de mi mano. Dirigí mi boca a su cuello, dejando algunos besos calientes y húmedos. Bajé un poco más hasta el valle de sus pechos y pasé la lengua por esa piel satinada, repartiendo besos por todo el borde del bikini. Sakura aferró con más fuerza a mis cabellos y me apoyó contra ella. Sonreí…

Tomé entre mi boca el erecto pezón por encima de la tela bikini, lo mordí ligeramente y tiré de él. Sakura se retorció entre mis brazos.

-"Shaoran"- gimió.

Sonreí ante ese sonido.

Le dediqué la misma atención a los dos montes, torturándola. Sentí como jalo mi cabello hacia arriba buscando mis labios. Se los ofrecí como el sediento en el desierto. Ella era mi oasis. Enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello y con su cuerpo me empujó.

Quedé de espaldas al colchón con ella sentada en mi cintura, sus brazos en mi cuello y cada una de sus asombrosas piernas cada una a un costado mío. Seguimos besándonos sin importar nada.

Mis manos se dirigieron a sus muslos acariciándolos, la curvatura sensual de su cadera y su espalda. Todo lo que era capaz de alcanzar lo acaricié. En su espalda mis manos pasaron por debajo de los cordones del bikini. Los desaté y subí más desatando los de su cuello, tiré de él y salió volando por la habitación. La sentí sonreír contra mis labios pero seguimos besándonos.

Un delicioso y placentero escalofrío me recorrió cuando se apretó contra mí.

Era increíble la sensación de su piel suave y tersa contra la mía dura. Sus pechos rozaban los míos y gemí en su boca.

Soltó una risita.

Tomó el control del beso por algunos segundos, llevándolo a su velocidad y su fogosidad. Lo rompió besándome la mandíbula y bajando por mi cuello. Besó el lugar donde ésta mi corazón y se fue deslizando hacia abajo mientras repartía besos por todo mi pecho, cada vez que bajaba sentía como rozaban sus pezones contra mi abdomen. Metió dos dedos por el borde de mis pantalones y empezó a correrlos de izquierda a derecha.

-"Deja eso"- supliqué con voz ronca.

Me miró con malicia y jaló mis pantalones hacia abajo llevándose el bóxer con ellos. Mordió mi cadera.

_Ah. _

-"Oh, el huesito"- murmuró-"Este _condenado_ huesito"-

No tenía idea de qué hablaba.

Estiré mis manos alcanzando sus brazos y la jalé hacia arriba, estrellando mis labios con los suyos. Mordiéndolos.

Intenté darme vuelta para tenerla debajo de mi cuerpo pero aferró sus piernas a mis costados y sus manos a mi pecho.

Levanté una ceja.

Era obvio que la podía mover si quisiera…

-"Quédate dónde estás"- ordenó.

Gruñí.

Estaba sentada de nuevo en mi cintura, así que con algunos movimientos saqué mis pantalones de mis tobillos. Tomé entre mis manos su tentadora cintura y recorrí con mis dedos esa piel tersa y deliciosa, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Jugué con los listoncitos del bikini.

Me dio una palmada.

-"Quieto"- sonrió coquetamente.

Se inclinó y tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y comenzó a besarme lentamente. Un baile de nuestros labios acompasado y armonioso. Me incorporé y la envolví por completo con mis brazos, comiendo sus labios.

-"Shaoran… alto"-

Me separé bruscamente de ella y la miré con algo parecido al horror.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"-

Se mordió el labio.

-"Déjame amarte"-susurró tan bajo que apenas la escuché y sonrojándose tan poderosamente que parecía un farolito.

Fruncí el entrecejo hasta que un nudo en mi estomago me hizo recordar todas esas noches que pasaba _amándome_.

Una risa alegre surgió desde el fondo de mí ser.

Coloqué mis manos en sus muslos y lo acaricié con suavidad.

-"¿Por qué sigues pidiéndolo?"- pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Me da pena…"- dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun más y bajaba la mirada apenada.

-"Ay, amor"- suspiré.

Pero no dije nada más… sabiendo que por muy picara y apasionada que pudiera ser mi Sakura, no se le quitaba ese tono inocentón que tenía.

Le di un beso cortó en los labios y me dejé caer para atrás y estiré los brazos.

-"Soy todo tuyo… haz de mí lo que quieras"-

Vi como su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa sincera y dio dos pequeños aplausos, antes de que se formara una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa en su cara.

Sí, bastante inocente.

Ahá.

Respiré hondo sabiendo la tortura que me esperaba.

Se inclinó y comenzó a repartir pequeños besitos en mi mandíbula y sus manos acariciaban mis brazos. De arriba abajo. Llegó a mi cuello y mordió ligeramente la curvatura de mi hombro.

Después sus manos comenzaron a bajar de manera circular por mi pecho.

-"Me pregunto"- susurró mientras pasaba la lengua por encima de mi pezón, reprimí un gemido-"¿Cómo es que estás tan duro si no haces ejercicio?"-

-"Lo que… ah"- me mordí el labio cuando metió su lengua en mi ombligo. Respiré con algo de dificultad-"lo que hacemos es ejercicio"- logré decir.

-"Oh"- se incorporó y pude respirar tranquilo-"¿Entonces no necesito hacer otro tipo de ejercicio? ¿Estoy bien así como estoy?"-

Me levanté un poco recargando mi cuerpo en mis brazos. Ahí estaba mi mujer sentada a ahorcadas en mis piernas, con sus manos en su cintura, sus pechos al aire, su sonrisa encantadora y sus esmeraldas brillando con humor. Su cabello caía por sus hombros y sus pechos, el cabello más sedoso y brillante del mundo.

El amor más grande de mi vida.

-"No, amor. Eres perfecta"- dije con todo la honestidad que me brindaron los dioses.

Me sonrió, iluminando la habitación y mi alma.

Las capacidades de una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa.

Me incliné para besarla pero me tomó por completo en su mano. Jadeé por la sorpresa.

-"Te dije que te quedaras dónde estás"- hizo un mohín.

Me dejé caer otra vez contra la cama e hice mis manos puños apretando la sabana. Me mordí el labio evitando gritar del enorme placer que me causaba. Sus manos en mí… _oh, su lengua en mí_.

Cada partícula de mi cuerpo gritaba y se retorcía en su propia placentera agonía. Sentía que me quitaban el aire de momento y mis pulmones se contraían. Cada uno de mis músculos estaba concentrado en el delicioso vaivén de su boca y se contraían una y otra vez.

Sí, definitivamente el mejor ejercicio.

-"Basta, Sakura"- logré decir.

Ella, por supuesto, me ignoró.

Me concentré en el placer unos segundos más, antes de tomar la decisión de incorporarme y traerla hacia arriba hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

-"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó algo agitada y un poco ceñuda.

Abrí la boca pero no dije nada.

Gruñí.

Las palabras no me salían, aclaré mi garganta en un intento de encontrar mi voz.

-"Ven aquí"-

Sonó ronca y desesperada.

Precisamente como me sentía.

Deslicé una mano desde su mejilla hasta su nuca y la atraje hacia mí besándola desesperadamente y a conciencia. Toqué cada rincón de su boca y saboreé el sabor de su lengua, la calidez de esta y sus continuos y sinuosos movimientos que hacía con la mía.

Sakura enredó los dedos en mis cabellos atrayéndome a ella.

Deslicé una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y llegué a su centro.

Gimió.

Era _hora_ de que _ella_ recibiera placer.

La acaricié por encima de la tela, aplicando un poco de presión. Rápido, lentamente, y de nuevo rápido.

Jadeaba buscando aire pero en ningún momento le di tregua con mi boca.

Pasé por encima del bikini y metí mi palma para acariciarla de manera directa. Se estremeció un poco y apartó su boca de la mía para echar su cabeza hacia atrás buscando aire y jadeando. Ataqué su cuello, y entre más movimiento le imprimía a mi mano más se arqueaba hacia mí, dándome pleno acceso a su cuerpo.

-"Shaoran"- gimió.

Es uno de los sonidos más hermosos del mundo.

Y de los que me hacen estremecer hasta la medula.

Gruñí ante el placer que eso provocó en mí y ante la ola de orgullo masculino que surgió en mí ser al saber que yo y sólo yo provocaba que se retorciera de esa manera y que era el único que escuchaba decir su nombre de esa manera. Sensual y profundo. Como un ruego…

Introduje dos dedos en ella y soltó un pequeño gritito. Acaricié sus paredes internas y ella se retorcía sobre mí mientras me dedicaba a besar y saborear su pecho.

-"Ya, Shaoran"- dijo ella bajito-"Te necesito, Shaoran"-

Su mirada esmeralda me atravesaba como miles de fragmentos de luz.

Yo la necesitaba más.

Siempre la necesité.

Siempre lo haría.

Se levantó un poco y yo desaté los lazos del bikini y lo aventé, al igual que la otra parte. Se acomodó y sujeté con fuerza sus caderas. Nos miramos a los ojos. Diciéndonos todo lo que no necesitábamos decir con palabras. Su mirada era tan cristalina para mí. Me gritaba que me amaba. La mía era igual.

En un movimiento estuve dentro de ella y fui recibido como si fuera mi hogar. Era mi hogar. Un lugar tan cálido.

Nos movimos frenéticamente uno contra otro. Besándonos sin descanso, sin piedad. Con tanto amor.

Sujeté sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza y la moví contra mí profundamente. Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los suyos, mis respiros con los suyos, mi amor con el suyo. No había nada más perfecto, que ella conmigo.

Nada.

-"¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas querer?"- susurró contra mi cuello cuando los dos explotamos en la rica sensación de la liberación y la cúspide del placer.

La envolví con mis brazos y me tendí en la cama, llevándola conmigo, aun unidos.

-"No sé de que hablas"- dije indiferente.

Levantó su mirada y enarcó una ceja.

-"¿Ah, no?"-

-"No, amor"- me hice el inocente.

-"Pues… desde que tengo memoria eres así… al menos desde que empezamos ésta etapa en la relación. Nunca me dejas terminar contigo"-

-"¿Cuál etapa?"- quise saber… ignorando lo otro.

Ok. Sabía.

Y me estaba siendo el tonto.

Ella movió un poco sus caderas y como aún estamos unidos me estremecí soltando el aire de golpe.

-"Ésta"- enfatizó.

-"Ah, ya"-

No piensen mal. No es que no me gustará que me diera placer, vamos, soy hombre, claro que me gustaba. Tampoco era que me sintiera vulnerable –que sí me sentía- pero era Sakura y le confiaba mi vida y no importaba sentirme vulnerable ante ella.

No, no era eso.

-"Dime, Shaoran"-me pidió.

Suspiré sonoramente.

-"O… es que… ¿Hay algo mal?"- fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta.

-"¿Mal con qué?"- se mordió el labio inferior.

-"Conmigo"-

Me horroricé ante la idea.

-"¿Cómo va a ir algo mal contigo?"- acaricié su mejilla-"Eres lo mejor del mundo, lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida. Tú e Ying Fa son lo más perfecto que existe en mi mundo y puedo asegurar que en el mundo de los demás serías lo más perfecto"

Sonrió con calidez y algo sonrojada escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Acaricié su espalda con la yema de mis dedos. Suspiré sonoramente de nuevo.

-"Es simplemente que me da más placer verte retorcer entre mis brazos…"- sonreí coquetamente, me miró algo asombrada y yo me encogí de hombros.

Besó mi hombro y se volvió a recostar sobre mí dejando correr el asunto.

En parte era eso, sí.

Pero la otra parte era que, al momento en que ella me tocaba, sentía tal explosión de sentimientos y cosas que no explicaba, como las miles de emociones y reacciones que tenía mi cuerpo, que no las aguantaba.

Eran tantas y de tanta fuerza que no las soportaba todas juntas en un mismo momento y en un mismo espacio y en constante _estimulación._

Me daba miedo explotar de un momento a otro.

Por eso siempre terminaba controlando la situación.

Hum…

Algo patético ¿No?

Pero era algo que no podía evitar sentir.

--------------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"Pásame la sal, Touya, por favor"-estiré la mano para tomar el frasquito de sal y echar un poco en mi comida.

Nos encontrábamos todos en el comedor, disfrutando de una rica cena que habían preparado Eriol y Shaoran. Delicioso.

Definitivamente lo hacían mejor que yo.

Bueno… cualquiera lo hacía mejor que yo.

-"Definitivamente, chicos. Han mejorado"- elogió mi padre a los hombres Li que se hincharon de orgullo.

-"Gracias, señor"- se sonrieron como si hubiera ganado un premio.

Ciertamente, el que mi papá, que es un excelente cocinero elogiara su cocina, lo hacía sentir especiales… y les subía el ego más de lo que ya lo tenían arriba, claro.

-"En dos días tenemos que regresar a Japón"- anunció mi padre.

Se me encogió el corazón ¿Tan rápido? ¿Ya habían pasado las dos semanas?

-"Ah, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo"- dijo Kaho con pesadez.

-"Son bienvenidos"- Shaoran les sonrió-"el tiempo que quieran"-

-"Gracias, hijo"- mi padre tomó un poco de su copa de vino-"pero como ya le había comentado a Sakura, cada uno tiene sus propias obligaciones en casa. Por mucho que nos gustaría quedarnos…"-

-"Sí"- Touya estaba viendo al techo cuando hablo-"la verdad es que se está muy tranquilo aquí… sin enfermeras locas persiguiéndote… sangre… muertos…"-me estremecí.

-"Sí, el paraíso"- murmuró Kaho sin tomar en cuenta a Touya.

-"…gente gritándote… huesos rotos…"-

-"¿Tomoyo piensas pasar mucho tiempo aquí, o regresaras con nosotros a Japón?"- mi padre dirigió la conversación hacia Tomoyo.

-"Me quedaré aquí… aún no sé cuánto tiempo"- le dirigió una mirada llena de amor a Eriol.

-"Sí, igual yo. Claro, sí mi primo acepta"-Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo y vieron los dos a Shaoran.

-"…vendas… heridas… yesos…"-

-"Qué tipo de pregunta es esa… por supuesto que se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran"-todos sonreímos.

-"… medicinas… olores nauseabundos. Uff… sí, es mejor estar aquí con los mocosos que allá"-Shaoran y yo fruncimos el entrecejo.

-"¿Ahora también yo soy mocosa?"- pregunté algo indignada.

-"Bueno, no. Tienes razón. Él es un mocoso… su hija es la mocosita, pero, tú, eres un m-o-n-s-t-r-o"- dijo sonriéndome con burla.

Me mordí el labio para no gritarle.

Ya era una madre y una mujer casada, no iba a permitir que me incordiara con sus cosas.

-"¿Cuándo madurarás, Touya?"- me erguí en mi silla y llevé una verdura a mi boca. Tomé un sorbo de la copa de vino.

-"Cuando dejes de ser un monstro"-

Control.

-"No voy a tolerar que me digas así… deje de ser una niña"-

-"Eras un monstruito entonces"- se encogió de hombros.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

-"No me afecta lo que digas"- traté de sonreír pero creo que sólo me tembló la mejilla.

-"Lo sé, monstruo. Lo sé, porque ahora eres toda una monstruo casada… que tiene por marido a un mocoso…"-

Miré a Shaoran buscando apoyo…

El muy maldito se estaba tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír.

Como todos.

Los fulminé con la mirada.

Sólo provoqué que se mordieran los labios y se agarraran a las mesas.

-"No, aún así, no me molesta"- ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

-"Vamos, _monstro_. No lo digo para que te molestes… siempre te he dicho _monstro_, y siempre te diré _monstro_, por mucho que crezcas, _monstro_, siempre serás _monstro_ para mí. Incluso si tuvieras muchos mocositas y mocositos… serías _monstro_, eres _monstro_, naciste _monstro_ y te morirás _monstro_… serás un _monstro_ fantasma, irás al mundo de los _monstros_ muertos y aun así… seguirás siendo _monstro_"-

La vena de mi frente seguro palpitaba a más no poder.

También tenía las cejas tan juntas que debió de parecer una sola.

Pero lo que no ayudo sin duda fue que…

¡Todos en la maldita mesa se están riendo!

-"¡¡No me digas monstro!!"- exploté al fin, respirando agitadamente.

-"¡Ja, lo dijiste!"-me señaló burlón-"_Soy lo suficiente madura_. Bah"- me imitó con un falsete chillón.

¡Ah!

Me voy a volver loca.

--------------------------------------

Eriol POV.

Le sonreí al Licenciado Ikeda y tendí la mano para tomar el informe.

-"No es mala, tengo que aceptarlo"- dijo con una mueca-"Es bastante inteligente y eficiente. Es rápida captando cosas… y amigable, cuando se quiere portar amable, normalmente es muy fría"-

-"Yanagisawa siempre fue así…"-

Guardamos silencio. Leí con rapidez las cinco hojas del informe.

Sí, ya lo sabía.

Era bastante inteligente la cuatro ojos.

Aprendía rápido, su desempeño era bueno, era puntual… blablabla. El último párrafo llamó mi atención.

-"Aquí dice que no es muy sociable y que no tiene capacidades de líder ¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"La licenciada prefiere hacer las cosas ella sola, no acepta ayuda de nadie y no delega tareas. No confía en las personas que están a su alrededor, creo yo. La secretaría que está con nosotros no tiene muchas cosas que hacer, puesto que la Licenciada quiere hacer las cosas ella sola. Me tolera a mí porque no tiene otra opción".

Asentí comprendiendo.

Giré mi silla y miré por el ventanal que había a mis espaldas.

El licenciado se acababa de retirar.

Medité sus palabras.

La cuatro ojos estaba haciendo bien su trabajo durante estas tres semanas… como ya sabía que lo haría, pero me sorprendió, ligeramente, su actitud.

Cuando estábamos en la escuela nunca fue muy amigable y era bastante retraída. La verdad si no hubiera sido porque Sakura le empezó a hablar… No me consideró una mala persona, pero cuando algo no me interesa… pues no lo hace y punto. Al igual que a Shaoran.

Nunca reparamos en ella… ni yo que llevaba años en la misma clase que ella, ni Shaoran que entró con nosotros casi a mitad del segundo año de preparatoria reparó en ella hasta que un profesor de historia nos pidió que hiciéramos un trabajo de cuatro personas.

_-"¿Cuatro personas? ¿Oí bien?"-me reí ante la pregunta de mi primo. _

_Sí, dijo cuatro. _

_Hum._

_Los tres hicimos una mueca. _

_-"¿Por qué cuatro?"- volvió a preguntar Shaoran viéndonos a Sakura a mí alternativamente-"Siempre es de tres… ahora… ¿Cuatro?"- _

_Tomamos nuestros almuerzos, salimos del salón y nos dirigimos hacia el patio. Teníamos un lugar tranquilo para pasar el rato. Debajo de nuestros árboles preferidos. Sí, los cerezos._

_-"¡¿Cuatro?!"- gritó Shaoran cuando nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol. _

_Suspiré. _

_-"Sí, amor, cuatro"- le dijo tiernamente Sakura mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello-"pero no debe de ser un problema… sólo tenemos que empezar a buscar a alguien solo"- _

_Shaoran y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido. _

_-"Miren… ahí hay un grupo de chicos de nuestro salón. Iré a preguntarles si hay alguien que no tenga equipo"- Sakura se levantó con un grácil movimiento._

_-"Sólo asegúrate de que estén consientes que sólo es para este trabajo"- murmuró Shaoran._

_Sakura rodó los ojos. _

_Antes de irse le dio un beso a Shaoran en la boca y a mí en la frente. _

_Sonreímos como tontos. _

_La vimos alejarse de nosotros dando unos pequeños saltitos y llegar al lugar del grupito de chicos del salón. _

_Volvimos a fruncir el ceño._

_-"Esto crea inconvenientes"- afirmó Shaoran. _

_Asentí. _

_Esto era malo. No había nadie bueno para elegir, nadie. Si era un chico, cualquier chico, solamente se la pasaría babeando por Sakura y Shaoran terminaría golpeándolo y mandándolo al hospital, así que seríamos tres de nuevo. Y sí era una chica, Sakura la mandaría al hospital por las mismas razones. Y… seríamos tres. _

_-"De todos modos tenemos que justificar que seamos tres ¿No?"- dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros, terminando mis pensamientos._

_Oh, sí. _

_-"¡Ey!"- volteamos la mirada cuando escuchamos al grito de Sakura. _

_Venía acompañada de una niña, más bajita que ella y más… hum. Rara. _

_Porque aceptemos que a veces mi Angelito es algo raro. _

_-"Miren ella es Yanagisawa Naoko"- presentó alegremente Sakura. _

_Shaoran y yo nos miramos. _

_Por la sonrisa de Sakura, Naoko había pasado la prueba: "mis chicos, mis reglas"._

_-"Naoko él es Hiragizawa Eriol y él es Li Shaoran"- Sakura encontraba confianza desde el primer momento, aunque por la cara de esta niña no le había gustado que la llamara por su nombre. _

_-"Mucho gusto"- dije con una sonrisa. _

_Me miró feo. _

_-"Sí, igual"- dijo Shaoran viéndola extrañamente-"¿Vas en nuestro salón?"- _

_Sakura, Naoko y yo hicimos una mueca. _

_Mi primo a veces era... algo insensible. _

Habíamos hecho el bendito trabajo y después de eso, Sakura y ella había estado juntas mucho tiempo. La cuatro ojos nunca se metió en nuestras pláticas ni en nuestras reuniones. Siempre supe que era Sakura la que la llevaba a todos lados que pudiera ir, así éramos cuatro y había simetría, según ella. Pero nunca dejamos de ser nosotros tres.

Y eso Naoko lo sabía.

-------------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"¿No creen que esto es para alguien algo vieja?"- Tomoyo y yo rodamos los ojos.

-"No, Yintian. Claro, que no. Además te queda estupendamente bien"- le dije amablemente.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y asintió para ella.

-"Me gusta más la falda que lleva Sakura"- dijo señalando la falda blanca que me había probado hace unos minutos.

-"Pero a ti no te queda ese corte de falda"- masculló Tomoyo con tono fastidiado.

-"¡Pero yo la quiero!"- Tomoyo bufó y se dio la media vuelta.

Suspiré.

-"Esta bien, no tienes que hacer berrinche"- le dije.

-"Gracias, Sakura, gracias"- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hice una mueca interna.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas que mi papá, mi hermano y Kaho regresaran a Japón. Mi Shaoran tuvo que limpiar mis lagrimas y mimarme toda la noche porque no podía creer que no los volvería a ver en unos meses, cuando ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, de nuevo, aunque hayan sido solamente dos semanas de su compañía.

Ahora estamos en un centro comercial de compras.

Tomoyo sugirió que saliéramos y Yintian escuchó y quiso unirse.

Ahora me llevaba medianamente bien con ella.

Digo medianamente bien porque aún me sentía incomoda con ella.

Aun me hacía sentir escalofríos.

Ah, seguía medio paranoica.

Seguimos recorriendo el centro comercial por algunas horas más.

-"De acuerdo, oficialmente estoy cansada"- dije sentándome en una banquita enfrente de una heladería.

-"Señora, iré por unos helados"-

Observé como Hesai entraba a la heladería.

Él también estuvo con nosotras en las torturantes compras.

-"Oh, Sakura. Sigamos un poco más"- rogó Yintian.

La miré extrañada.

-"¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas cansado?"-preguntó Tomoyo igual de extrañada que yo, sentándose a mi lado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Nunca he ido de compras de esta manera"-

-"¿De qué manera?"- quise saber.

-"Sin tener que preocuparme por ver el precio"-

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y la miramos a ella que hizo un gesto de indiferencia volteando para otro lado.

Sentí un poco de tristeza por ella.

Porque aunque nunca fui rica y vivía del sueldo de mi papá, nunca me fije mucho en ello y nunca le di mucha importancia. Y ahora no hacía falta.

Pero debía de ser algo difícil vivir rodeado de ricos y de lujos y saber que no eran tuyos.

-"¡Sakura!"- giré la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre.

Se acercaba un muchacho que se me hacía conocido. Entrecerré lo ojos y el chico con cabello negro y mirada azulada clara me sonrió radiantemente.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Cómo has estado?"- se acercó a mí, y en contra de todo pronóstico me besó la mejilla

-"¿Bien?"- contesté dudosamente.

Tomoyo e Yintian me miraron con una ceja levantada.

-"¿No te acuerdas de mí, cierto?"- preguntó sonriendo.

-"Lo siento, pero no"- dije toda apenada.

Movió su mano con displicencia.

-"Soy Huang"-

Mi mente proceso su nombre. También lo observé con atención.

_Oh. _

-"¿El de la discoteca, no?"- afirmó entusiastamente y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Hum.

-"Veo que ya nació tu bebé"- dijo sentándose a mi lado, tocándome el vientre.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento por su total confianza.

-"Sí"-

-"¿Y? ¿Fue niño?"- sonreí recordando a mi niña.

-"No, es una niña"-

-"Oh, sí se parece a ti, ha de ser preciosa"-dijo de manera galante y guiñándome un ojo, me sonrojé ligeramente por su comentario.

-"Pues…"-

-"Es preciosísima"- intervino Yintian.

Huang y yo la volteamos a ver.

-"Oh, cierto"- dije avergonzada-"te presento a Tomoyo y a Yintian"- señalé a cada una de ellas.

-"Mucho gusto"- respondieron las dos.

-"¿Qué haces por aquí?"- Huang regresó su atención a mí rápidamente, me hizo sentir mucho más incómoda.

Le hable normal para aligerar mi tensión.

-"Estamos de compras"- señalé todas las bolsas que estaban alrededor de nosotras.

-"Wow, veo que te gustan mucho las compras"- sonreí amablemente.

Me gustaba comprar, sí.

Pero no tanto como a Tommy o a Yintian.

-"¿Qué te parece si te invitó un helado?"- preguntó de improvisto señalando la heladería con gesto entusiasta.

Hesai salió con cuatro conos de helado.

-"Eh…"-

-"Señora, aquí tiene"-

Me ofreció un cono con helado de chispas de colores, a Tomoyo uno de crema italiana y a Yintian de vainilla.

-"Oh, veo que ya tienes helado"- dijo algo decepcionado Huang.

Hesai giró su cabeza tan rápido que, juró, que oí como tronó su cuello.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a Huang.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- preguntó bruscamente.

-"Soy Huang"- saludó algo cortante también, volteó a verme-"¿Es tu esposo?"-

-"¿Cómo se atreve?"- el rostro indignado de Hesai era un poema.

Tragué saliva.

-"Basta, Hesai"- tranquilicé-"No pasa nada"-

Hesai cuadro los hombros y sacó el pecho.

-"Es hora de irse, Señora"-

Alcé una ceja ante su orden, pero no dije nada, porque Huang me hacía sentir incomoda. Asentí y comencé a recoger todas las bolsas con ayuda de Tomoyo e Yintian, Hesai no se movió. Siguió mirando fijamente a Huang.

-"Hasta luego, Huang"- le dediqué una sonrisa, me di la vuelta pero me sujetó por el brazo.

-"Espera ¿Nos podemos volver a ver?"- me encogí sabiendo lo que venía.

Llevé mi mano a la boca para sofocar un grito.

En un instante, Huang estaba agarrando mi brazo y al otro, Hesai lo tenía contra el piso, sujetándolo con fuerza y aplastando su pecho con una rodilla. Y todo su helado quedó tirado en el piso.

-"¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a la Señora Sakura!"- gritó ferozmente.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Huang se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Hesai pero no podía moverse bien.

Toda la gente se empezó a amontonar a nuestro alrededor.

Era increíble como Hesai no siendo tan grande como Xiake podía inmovilizar a alguien de su mismo tamaño y, aparentemente, de su misma fuerza. El siempre alegre Hesai se encontraba iracundo.

-"Basta, Hesai"- ordené.

Volteó a verme y su mirada eufórica y furiosa se dulcificó un poco, pero sólo un poco.

Parecía que algo lo atormentaba.

-"Hesai, vamos"- insistí.

Negó.

-"Lo siento, señora. Tenemos que esperar que lleguen los otros"-

¿Otros?

Como si los hubiera conjurado llegaron cuatro sujetos del servicio de seguridad de mi esposo.

-"¿Todo controlado?"- preguntó Takara a Hesai.

Él sólo asintió.

-"Llévense a la señora"- ordenó.

Entre los cuatro tomaron nuestras bolsas y nos condujeron hasta el estacionamiento. Llegamos a la camioneta que nos había traído y nos subimos.

-"¿Takara? ¿Dónde está Hesai?"- pregunté cuando arrancamos.

-"Él viene en la otra camioneta, señora"- contestó desde el asiento de copiloto-"Viene justo detrás de nosotros"-

Asentí y miré hacia atrás para asegurarme, una camioneta negra nos seguía. Suspiré, al igual que Tomoyo que estaba igual de perturbada que yo.

Me recargué en el asiento y repasé lo hechos del día.

Momento.

-"¿Dónde está Yintian?"- pregunté algo alarmada.

-"¿Quién, señora?"- Takara me miró algo desconcertado.

-"¡Yintian! ¡La sobrina de los ancianos!"- Tomoyo me miró con pánico y Takara también.

-"Regresemos"- le dijo al chofer-"Falta la sobrina de los ancianos"- le dijo a su mano.

Creo yo que se comunicaba con alguien.

Me encogí de hombros y me llevé una mano a la frente.

¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

En medio de toda la conmoción… y paso tan rápido.

Llegamos en unos minutos al centro comercial y vimos salir a Yintian apresurada por la puerta.

-"¿Dónde te metiste?"- quise saber cuándo se subió a la camioneta.

Se mordió el labio y rehusó mi mirada.

-"Es que se olvido una bolsa y cuando trate de alcanzarlos ya se habían ido, iba a pedir un taxi"- dijo y miró por la ventana con algo de indiferencia.

No le dije nada porque a mí se me había olvidado ella.

Ash.

Qué día.

-------------------------------

Shaoran POV.

Subimos las escaleras de la casa con prisa.

Estábamos en una junta y acabábamos de salir.

Eran las doce de la noche.

Y nos acabábamos de enterar lo del centro comercial.

Abrí la puerta y entramos.

Dejamos los abrigos en el armario y escuchamos ruidos en la cocina.

¿Quién estaría levantado a esta hora?

Nos dirigimos hacia allá.

Era Yintian que estaba tomando un té.

-"¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta?"- dio un respingo ante mi repentina pregunta.

-"Lo siento, yo… no podía dormir"- dijo tímidamente.

-"Voy a ver a Tomoyo, buenas noches"- Eriol desapareció rápidamente por la puerta.

Me di la vuelta para hacer lo mismo, ir a ver a mi mujer, pero Yintian me detuvo.

-"Tus guardaespaldas están bien entrenados ¿Verdad?"- entrecerré los ojos.

-"Sí"- sonrió.

-"Sí, es obvio. Hesai inmovilizó al sujeto ese"-

-"¿Tú sabes lo que pasó?"-pregunté asombrado, puesto que no sabía que ella había estado ahí, asintió.

-"Sí… ese sujeto llegó de la nada saludando muy confianzudamente a Sakura, hasta de beso y todo"- todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

-"¿Ah, sí?"- gruñí.

-"Sí… pareciera que conociera a Sakura por mucho tiempo, ella le sonrió y saludó alegremente"- revolvió un poco su tasa con una cuchara-"me sorprendió que Hesai reaccionara así por un amigo de Sakura. Creo que fue una exageración. Ella lo conocía… Hesai parecía un hombre celoso. Además sólo la invitó a salir, no fue ningún crimen. Hesai estaba como loco cuando el otro tocó a Sakura y la tomó de la mano. Una exageración"-

Mis cejas se juntaron y me mordí el labio conteniendo la rabia.

Un sujeto besando a mi mujer.

Tocándola.

Mi Sakura.

Y otro defendiéndola como si fuera de su propiedad.

-"Que duermas bien, Yintian"-

Salí de la cocina hecho una furia, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y caminé por el pasillo rápidamente. Las luces de mi habitación estaban prendidas. Abrí la puerta bruscamente.

-"¡Shaoran!"-

Sakura brincó de la cama y corrió a mi encuentro. Echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se apretó a mí.

-"Me alegra que llegarás"- susurró.

Envolví su cintura con mis brazos relajándome.

Sólo un poco.

-"¿Por qué estás despierta?"- se separó un poco de mí y me miró algo avergonzada.

-"No podía dormir… estoy algo alterada"-jugó con mis cabellos delicadamente.

La tomé en brazos y la deposité en la cama.

Me metí al armario y me cambié de ropa. Respiré varias veces tratando de apaciguar los ríos de furia y celos enfermizos que corrían por mis venas. Sakura no tenía la culpa de nada y aunque las palabras de Yintian taladraban en mi cerebro haciendo parecer a Sakura algo culpable… yo sabía que no lo era.

Me puse mi pantalón de pijama y salí.

Ahí estaba exactamente como la había dejado.

-"¿Qué paso?"- me senté a su lado.

Quería saber su versión de las cosas, porque era la única que importaba.

Mading simplemente me dijo algo de un lío entre Hesai y un sujeto, en el centro comercial.

Acercó sus piernas a mi cuerpo y me abrazó del cuello.

-"Todo iba bien… estamos de compras Tomoyo, Yintian y yo. Todo estaba bien. Pero ya habían pasado algunas horas y ya estaba cansada y nos sentamos a tomarnos un descanso. En frente había una heladería y Hesai fue a comprarnos un helado. De un momento llegó Huang y me hizo la plática y en el otro estaba Hesai diciendo que nos teníamos que ir"

-"¿De dónde conoces a este tal Huang?"- apreté los dientes.

-"De una discoteca"-

-"Hum"- fue lo único que contesté y desvié la mirada.

Sakura tomó mi rostro entre sus manso e hizo que nos miráramos a los ojos.

-"Fue una de las veces que fui con Eriol, fue cuando parecía de siete meses de embarazo. Huang se acercó a sacarme a bailar pero le dije que no, por lo mismo. Iniciamos una conversación agradable, pero nada más. Eriol se encargó de hacer una muy leal representación tuya. Se acercó, lo desairó y nos fuimos, no lo volví a ver"-aseguró viéndome directo a los ojos.

Asentí sintiéndome mucho más tranquilo.

No es que desconfiara de ella, porque era Sakura y… la amaba… y confiaba mi vida a ella.

Pero…

Soy un idiota y necesitaba oírlo.

Besé su frente.

-"¿Qué paso después?"- pregunté ya más tranquilo queriendo saber toda la historia.

-"Hesai llegó y me ordenó que nos fuéramos de ahí, cuando ya íbamos de caminó, Huang me tomó del brazo y me pidió que nos viéramos otra vez"-

Ah, ese maldito.

Ya está en mi lista negra.

-"Hesai perdió totalmente el control y lo tiró al piso con una habilidad asombrosa y ahí lo inmovilizó. Llegó el demás equipo de seguridad y nos venimos a casa"-

Asentí.

Tenía que hablar con Hesai.

Besé su frente varias veces y sus mejillas.

-"Es hora de dormir, amor"-

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y nos acomodamos para dormir.

Apagué las luces y escuché su respiración acompasada, signo de que estaba dormida.

Le acaricié una mejilla y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío.

Ah, buscaría a ese Huang y lo haría sufrir…

----------------------------

Observé como respiraba con tranquilidad aferrada a mi cuerpo. Acaricié su brazo con gesto ausente. No había podido dormir muy bien, la verdad.

Ayer las noticias me alteraron bastante y por lo que contó Sakura no fue para tanto. Es decir, me parece perfecto saber que Hesai defendió a mi mujer, aunque no hubiera peligro aparente. Según esto, el imbécil ese sólo estaba coqueteando con ella y no pretendía lastimarla. Claro que apoyo el cien por ciento la reacción de Hesai.

Oh, sí.

Maldito Huang.

Me moví porque tenía que hablar con Hesai lo antes posible, aunque acabará de amanecer, sabía que Hesai lo estaría esperando.

Sakura se aferró más a mí.

Traté de moverme otra vez, deslizándome poco a poco hacia a fuera.

Envolvió una pierna, _adorada pierna_, en mis piernas y se impulsó con las manos quedando encima de mí. Se removió un poco acomodándose y siguió durmiendo.

Reprimí una carcajada.

Creo, que eso de hablar con Hesai… tendría que esperar.

----------------------------

Hesai estaba ahí parado enfrente de mí, como si estuviera esperando su fusilamiento. Con la cabeza en alto, con los hombros cuadrados, mirada al frente, ceño fruncido y boca apretada.

-"¿Qué paso, Hesai?"-

Apretó los labios un poco más pero habló.

-"Estábamos en el centro comercial, la señora estaba comprando pero se cansó y se detuvo enfrente de la heladería. Yo fui a comprarle un helado… cuando volví…" – su mirada se obscureció un poco más-"estaba ese imbécil, ahí. Tocándola, sonriéndole… Así que le pedí a la señora Sakura que nos fuéramos, cuando ella empezó a caminar, él…"- apretó los puños-"la tomó del brazo. Así que lo golpeé y le hablé a los demás, ellos se llevaron a la señora y yo… volví a golpear al sujeto. Le advertí que no se volviera a acercar a la señora"-

Lo observé con atención.

No había pasado desapercibido para mí que siempre habló de Sakura sin tener en cuenta ni a Tomoyo ni a la mocosa.

-"¿Sientes algo por mi esposa?"- dije directamente.

Apretó la mandíbula.

-"Protegería con mi vida a la Señora, no volveré a descuidarme"- aseguró.

Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Y la respuesta estaba clara.

Sí, sí lo sentía.

Ahora…

¿Qué haría yo con eso?

Mi mirada nunca se desvió de Hesai. Seguía ahí quieto como estatua esperando la decisión que yo tomara.

Tenía sentimientos por mi esposa, pero al parecer no intentaba nada más… me contó todo lo que pasó, y en ningún momento trató de ocultar sus emociones y…

Por todos los infiernos.

-"Puedes retirarte, Hesai"-

-"Señor ¿Aún puedo ser el guardaespaldas de la señora Sakura?"-

Me miró ansiosamente y algo nervioso.

Suspiré.

-"Sí, Hesai. Puedes seguir siéndolo"-

Asintió tranquilo, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Estaba claro que nadie podía cuidar a Sakura como él que sentía algo por ella.

Y por el momento había demostrado lealtad a mí.

¿Quién puede cuidar a lo que más amas de la mejor manera?

Alguien que siente lo mismo.

------------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"¿Así, Ailina?"-

La anciana asomó su cabeza por encima de mí y vio la olla.

-"Sí, señora. Siga removiendo"-

Bien.

Estaba aprendiendo a hacer mus de chocolate. Para Shaoran, por supuesto. Nadie lo hacía mejor que Eriol o el propio Shaoran, incluso la anciana Ailina reconocía eso. Pero ellos estaban en la oficina y yo no tenía nada que hacer.

Era evidente que me estaba volviendo una señora sin oficio y sin beneficio.

Pero… por el momento estaba bien. Pasaba la mayor parte del día con Ying Fa, ahora que ya estaba más grandecita pasaba más tiempo despierta. Y ahí estaba yo. Cuando dormía, nadaba, leía o, como en este momento, aprendía cosas nuevas. Y si bien, jamás se me dio lo de la cocina y a veces, si no es que la mayoría del tiempo, era un desastre en ella, la anciana era muy buena enseñando.

Ahora ya sabía hacer pollo con especias.

Sí, dos platillos.

Al menos ya no aburriría a Shaoran con mi carne con verduras.

-"Ahora, señora, retiré del fuego despacio para que la consistencia siga igual y vacíe, igual de despacio, en el refractario"-

Moví con movimientos torpes, pero lentos y cuidadosos, la olla. La vacié poco a poco en el refractario.

-"¡Listo!"- grité triunfal.

-"Esperemos a que se enfrié para poder meterlo al refrigerador"-

Asentí.

-"¿Crees que esté listo para cuando Shaoran regrese?"- miré la masa inconsistente del refractario que estaba enfrente de mí.

-"Sí, señora. El señor volverá a llegar tarde ¿No?"-

-"Sí, de nuevo"- dije algo triste porque llevaba una semana llegando así.

Lo bueno que hoy era viernes y esperaba que mañana no tuviera que trabajar.

-"Vaya, eso huele muy rico, Sakura"- giré para ver a Meiling en el marco de la puerta.

-"¡Meiling!"- me acerqué a saludarla-"¿Cómo has estado?"-

-"Estoy"- se encogió de hombros.

Me sorprendí un poco por su tono, ya que Meiling se caracterizaba por ser una persona alegre, extrovertida y muy entusiasta.

La invité a tomar asiento. Ailina nos preparó el té y se retiró a hacer quién sabe qué cosa.

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

-"¿Qué no puedo venir simplemente?"- preguntó algo brusco.

-"No dije eso…"- me disculpé.

Suspiró con tristeza y movió su cabeza varias veces.

-"No, lo siento. En estos momentos no estoy en mi mejor elemento"- sonrió con cansancio.

-"¿Te pasa algo, Mei?"- quise saber tomando su mano.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-"Dime una cosa, Sakura. Contéstame con la verdad"- asentí, cerró los ojos-"¿Qué harías… qué harías tú si la persona que amas esta con alguien más? ¿Se lo dirías? ¿Le dirías que lo amas?"-

Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida porque no me esperaba que Meiling tuviera problemas del corazón.

Hum.

Shaoran con alguien más.

La sola idea me horrorizaba.

-"¿Él me ama?"- frunció el ceño.

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó confundida.

-"Sí, me preguntó si él me ama, al que hipotéticamente yo amo y ésta con alguien más"-

-"No… al menos no de la manera en que a ti te gustaría"-

Asentí.

-"¿Él es feliz?"-

-"Sí, al parecer, sí"- aceptó totalmente triste y algunas lagrimas corrieron su rostro.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado. La abracé con fuerza porque nunca había visto a Meiling romperse de esa manera. Nunca la había visto tan frágil.

-"¿Qué harías, Sakura?"- repitió con la voz entrecortada.

Suspiré.

-"Probablemente no se lo diría"- levantó su mirada de mi hombro y me observó con interés-"Sí él es feliz… bueno será por algo, tal vez si le digo y él no me ama pero me quiere de alguna manera… arruinaría lo que tenemos. Sí Shaoran estuviera feliz con alguien más… aunque me doliera en el alma lo dejaría ir… porque no me ama. No podría estar con alguien que no me ama y si no me ama, por algo es… Eriol dice que cuando dos personas tienen que estar juntas lo están"-

Meiling rompió a llorar aún más fuerte.

Ash.

Creo que no soy buena en esto de consolar a las personas.

No como Eriol o Shaoran que saben exactamente qué decir, como decirlo y qué hacer.

-"¿Sakura?"- la voz de Tomoyo sonó desde la entrada.

-"¡Estoy aquí, Tommy!"- grité.

Meiling se separó de mí y limpió sus lágrimas con algo de brusquedad.

-"Hola, Saku"- sonreí a Tomoyo-"Buenas tardes, Meiling"-

La aludida sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza sin siquiera voltear. Tomoyo levantó una ceja.

-"¿Cómo te fue?"- pregunté tratando de desviar el tema, dado que Meiling estaba deprimida.

Ella suspiró con cansancio.

Tomoyo había ido a hablar con algunos accionistas de la empresa de juguetes de su mamá aquí en China. Según Sonomi querían negociar la venta de algunas acciones pero a muy bajo costo, Tomoyo fue en representación de su mamá a negociar esos asuntos.

-"Pues no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, la verdad. No me tienen confianza, aunque sea la hija de Sonomi creen que no puedo y que no tengo la capacidad de hablar de negocios como ellos lo hacen ¡Quince hombres totalmente machistas!"- mi amiga levantó las manos con frustración.

Sonreí.

-"Es posible que realmente no tengas la capacidad"- giré mi rostro para encontrarme con Meiling.

-"¿Disculpa?"- Tomoyo dijo desconcertada.

-"Los hombres son buenos para los negocios, y para negociar. Es lógico que no tengan confianza en una niñita para hacer tratos. Tu madre tiene una larga experiencia en estas cosas, pero ¿Tú que puedes saber? Por lo que sé tienes la edad de Sakura… no tienes lo que se necesita para hacer negocios"- el tono ácido de Meiling me sorprendió más que todo lo que dijo.

Tomoyo estaba roja del coraje.

-"Meiling"- dije con tranquilidad-"Tomoyo tiene mi edad, es cierto, pero desde que era pequeña ha estado en constante contacto con la empresa de su mamá, sabe bien lo que hace"-

Meiling hizo un gesto que dio a entender que eso no valía de mucho.

-"Shaoran tiene mi edad y dirige la empresa más grande de Asía, Eriol tiene mi edad y es el segundo a bordo de dicho imperio empresarial ¿Por qué ellos si lo pueden hacer y por qué yo no?"-el tono de Tomoyo era educado pero no dejaba de ser firme.

-"Ellos son hombres, y no puedes comparar el intelecto de cualquier Li al tuyo"- respondió con arrogancia.

Me mordí el labio.

¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

-"¿Quieres decir que tú si podrías manejar la empresa mejor que yo porque eres una Li?"- Tomoyo aferraba sus puños a sus costados y mantenía la mandíbula apretada.

-"Evidentemente"- Meiling se encogió de hombros.

Tomoyo entrecerró la mirada y después la cerró. Respiró por un momento y se relajó.

-"Bueno… esa es una observación tuya y nada más"- hizo un gesto con la mano-"No me importa"- nos dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la cocina.

Me giré a Meiling que veía la puerta de la cocina con un odio contenido.

-"¿Qué te pasa, Mei?"- me miró de mala forma.

-"No me gusta esa mujer"- declaró con voz fría-"Y preferiría que cada vez que venga no tener que encontrármela"-

Ahora yo fruncí el ceño.

-"Tomoyo vive aquí"- se levantó bruscamente. –"Además tú fuiste la que la atacó sin más"-

-"Ésta casa es una casa Li y tengo mucho más derecho que ella a estar aquí, así que seré yo la que vivirá aquí y tú correrás a esa mujerzuela"-

Me sorprendí de la manera en que me habló y como se refirió a Tomoyo.

Me levanté de igual manera, apoyé mis palmas en la mesa.

-"No"- dije.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿No?"-

-"No"- repetí.

-"¿Oíste lo que dije?"- preguntó incrédula.

Ella no era la Meiling que conocía…

Y aunque quería mucho a Meiling…

-"No, Meiling. Estás equivocada. Sí eres una Li, sí. Pero en esta casa mandó yo, las ordenes que son escuchadas y obedecidas son las mías… y Tomoyo vivirá aquí el tiempo que le plazca a ella y tú no tienes permitido vivir aquí y ni siquiera a pisar mi casa si sigues con esa actitud, actitud que no entiendo"- declaré.

Me miró iracunda.

-"No, tú eres la que ésta equivocada. Xiaolang es el que manda aquí y ¿A quién crees tú que preferirá? ¿A la mujerzuela de tú amiga o a mí? Si, Xiaolang ordena algo tú eres la que tiene que obedecer"-

Se dio la vuelta una vez que me dio una mirada envenenada.

De nuevo…

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

---------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"Aquí está el reporte financiero de la joyería en Inglaterra. Lo he revisado y ésta todo en orden"-

Tomé el archivo que Eriol me daba y lo deje a un lado.

-"Sí ya lo revisaste, ésta bien. Se lo daré a Suiyei para que lo archive"- él sólo asintió.

Seguimos revisando informes, cuentas y reportes por unas dos horas aproximadamente. Estábamos en mi oficina. Tenía una mesa de juntas a un costado y ahí, normalmente, Eriol y yo trabajábamos: leer, firmar… cotejar. Todo ese tipo de cosas que son nos dan muy bien, pero que al final… era sólo trabajo.

-"Señor"-

Suiyei se acercó con paso decidido.

-"Dime"- me extendió un sobre.

-"Uno de los ancianos del consejo le ha mandado esto"-

Dejé a un lado el papel que estaba leyendo y tomé el sobre. Eriol también dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me prestó atención.

-"Llévate estos papeles y archívalos, por favor"-

Suiyei salió de la oficina con el montón de informes que ya habíamos revisado.

-"Anda, primo. Léelo. Quiero saber que dicen los ancianos"- me urgió Eriol.

-"El don de la paciencia, Eriol"- soltó una carcajada.

Normalmente era él el que me lo decía.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado.

Conformé leía la carta, estoy seguro que fui quedándome más y más pálido. Mis manos llegaron a temblar.

-"¿Qué pasa, Shaoran?"- preguntó Eriol con ansiedad al verme en ese estado.

-"Los ancianos…"- tragué saliva-"…los ancianos piden conocer a mi hija"-

-"Eso no es grave ¿O sí?"- Eriol me miró confundido.

-"No, eso no. Lo que es grave es que la quieran someter a una serie de exámenes"-

-"Oh"-

Sí, oh.

Me pasé una mano por la cara.

No especificaba a qué tipo de exámenes la querían someter.

-"¿Crees que quieran comprobar tú paternidad?"-

Asentí trémulo.

-"Eso no me preocupa, soy su padre… pero… ¿Qué tanta mala suerte tendría que en esos exámenes se revelará que Ying Fa no es hija de Sakura?"-

Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-"Cálmate, Shaoran"- aconsejó Eriol-"Es improbable que averigüen que Sakura no es la madre, si hicieran sólo exámenes lo más lógico que quisieran saber si es tú hija, que sí es"-

Respiré varias veces para tranquilizarme.

Eso tenía mucha, o casi toda, la razón de ser.

Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupado, ni que Sakura no lo fuera a estar.

-"¿Quieres que le llame a tú cuñado para que me diga que pasa? ¿Y si no lo sabe que lo averigüe?"-

Asentí ansiosamente. Ying Yu tendría que saber algo y sí no lo sabía… tenía el poder y los medios para hacerlo.

Eriol salió rápidamente de mi oficina.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Esto era mi culpa.

Debí de hablar con ellos antes, y presentarles a Ying Fa antes. La familia ya la conocía… pero… lo ancianos también debieron de conocerla o al menos debí de decirles algo. Era evidente que mi silencio, y mis ganas de cuidar a mi mujer y a mi hija, habían sido algo contraproducentes. Porque… sí, era el hombre más poderoso de Asia, era el jefe de las Familias Asiáticas… y era la cabeza de la familia Li…y aún así… tenía que rendir cuentas por todo aquello.

_-"Señor"-_ la voz de Suiyei por el comunicador hizo que pegará un brinco.

Respira.

Respira.

_Muy maduro, Shaoran._

-"¿Sí?"- me acerqué al escritorio para contestar.

_-"En la recepción han llamado, su prima Meiling está aquí"-_

¿Meiling?

-"Sí, está bien. En cuanto llegue, hazla pasar"-

_-"Sí, señor"-_

Me pasé la mano por los cabellos.

Me tenía que tranquilizar, dado que estaba exagerando. Eriol tenía razón, como muchas veces. Sí mi familia, ni la de Sakura, pudieron dudar de que Ying Fa era hija de mi mujer ¿Por qué el consejo tendría que saberlo? Nadie que no fuera de mi entera confianza lo sabía. Lo sabían los tres ancianos, que jamás dirían nada, tampoco mi equipo de seguridad. Al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol. Sakura nunca negaría a Ying Fa y… era evidente que la propia Ying Fa ahora no podía decir nada.

Todo estaba destinado a salir bien ¿No?

Giré cuando escuché como Meiling entró en la oficina.

-"¡Quiero que esa mujerzuela se largue de esa casa ahora mismo!"-

Hum…

¿Qué?

-"¿Disculpa?"- pregunté todo desconcertado.

-"¡Tomoyo!"- gritó furiosa-"¡Quiero que se largue!"-

Me rasqué la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Notas del autor: Holas!!!!!!!!!! He aquí otro capitulo de esta historia loca... pero, antes que nada ¿Cómo están? Deseo que estén bien y que estén disfrutando el verdno!!!Cómo les pareció? Ya están apareciendo todos los personajes de la intrigante historia, todos tienen algo clave... incluso Huang, adivinan cuál es? Claro, a parte de hacer rabiar a nuestro querido Shaoran, claro... eso es totalmente evidente.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído y seguido mis locuras, y a todas las que han dejado comentario, eso significa mucho para mí.

Espero que el capi les haya gustado.

Gracias a: Ifanycka, sTar-cHoCoLsTe, Ashaki (jajaja las odiosas son parte de la historia... ), Alejita Masen (bienvenida a mis locuras), J. Sakuraplatina, Micaa, LMUndine, , Ayame-Li, Beautifly92 (No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero.. la tomaré en cuenta, sobre Yintian), Ying Fa Diabolic Girl, SoniaChan, Sasha Kinoli, Fairy.

Lah-pauh: gracias por los nosmbres de los libros, y prometo leerlos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones y mis tareas se reducen bastante tengo más tiempo de leer, ahora he leído puras novelas, he de admitirlo, y me encantaron algunas, tanto para hacer una adaptación con CCS, pero no tengo tiempo de eso. O al menos primero quiero acabar esta historia, además tengo varias en mente... ideas locas... jajaja... y por favor... deja de secuestrar a nuestros novios, ya que todos ellos son nuestros novios, jajaja... al menos no los toquetees demasiado: miento... si los tienes,.... toquetealos todo lo que quieras.

Tulipan8: Sakura no se dejará de la niña, cómo la llamas, pero.. recuerda que no siempre nuestras emociones están donde está el razonamiento... y puede que pasen ciertas cosas. Sí, la parejita favorita tiene su linda historia y sus altos y bajos, pero amor, a fin de cuentas. Los problemas que traerán ya los veremos en los siguientes capitulos, es cuando los problemas se agravan, y... bueno, el abuelito regresará. Gracias, mis musos ahora no me abandonaron,... jajaja...

JLi-Kinoli: Tienes razón, se acercan tiempos dificiles JLi"... jo jo jo Una baja chao chans?! Sí, lo es, al menos lo va a intentar, crees que lo logre? Oh, disculpa... sólo supuse que fumabas, pero.. mi error, sorry "_" Gracias por tu permiso, pero ahora no me tardé, a lo mejor lo tomo para el proximo capitulo... jo jo jo

Camili: no importa, no niego que me encantan los comentarios, pero.. a veces escribir no está en su elemento, pero me encanta que ya hayas regresado!!! en lo que respecta a los reviews... Me odias? Bueno, sí.. soy una mala persona al tenerlas así de intrigadas... pero, prometo que no falta mucho... de hecho creo que si no me alargó más, le quedan como máximo seis capítulos a la historia... T_T. Vaya tus teorías... "Las verdad os hará libres"!!! es lo único que tengo que decir. Prometo que no habrá un final triste, lo prometo. Me gustán las historias con finales felices. Y me encantan las teorías!!!!

NithaF: Yo también quiero aprender Japonés.. cuando acabe con chino me meteré a japonés, sin duda alguna. Ya entraste a la escuela?! que horrible... a mi me quedan unas cuatro semanas, aún... eso es bueno.. jajaja... Abriré un grupo que se llame: quiero torururar a Naoko y a Yintian... al parecer.. sería un éxito!!! Buen regreso a clases... !!!!

Carim: ash... algunas chavas no tienen muchos valores moralistas respecto al matrimonio, mi hermana por ejemplo, tiene una amiga que le cuenta sus actividades, por no llamarlas más feo, con sus jefes... ah, se me hace tan mal. Algunas no les interesa nada, no digo que la culpa no la tengan los hombres, pero,.. a veces somos tan tontas... Shaoran ama a Sakura... e Yintian lo sabe, por eso tanto coraje, pero.. sí tratará de separarlos. Claro que no eres la única con fantasías, no. Yo no las tengo.. ... .. Ok. Las tengo... jajaja... porque qué crees que escribo todo eso?! jajajaja. No es tan difícil, sólo hay que estudiar mucho... Gracias por lo de gran escritora, no me lo creo, pero.. gracias, lo importante es que te guste la historia.

Sayuri Noa: Sipi estudio chino, es algo complicado, pero no es difícil, sólo es cuestión de dedicarle tiempo. Sí era una puberta cuando conoció a Shaoran, pero era obvio que se enamorara, no? Es Shaoran, sólo que está algo desubicada. Eriol y Tomoyo siempre saben cosas que las demás personas no... eso es siempre, pero sí, saben algo que pronto se sabrá, no sé que tan pronto, pero ya se revelará. Suerte en los examenes!!!

Chio: Sí, Naoko es rara, y todo lo referente a ella es un misterio... pero, Eriol saldrá al rescate!!! Insistó, creo que abriré un grupo: torturar a Naoko, creo que sería un éxito. Jajajaj. Gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo!!!

Dianitha: bueno, pero al menos lo lees y te gusta. No importa cuando dejes review y más si lo que lo impide es la escuela.. es algo normal, creeme lo sé. Sí, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para esa parejita.. la próxima historia ya sé como se llamará y ya escribí el primer capitulo, pero a esta historia aun le falta, no mucho.. pero sí le falta. Me encantan tus metodos de tortura, algunas te yudarían con gusto, eh! y los hombres son hombres, y a veces no dan todo por sentado, aunque sea Eriol, es hombre... Hablando de Eriol.. él ayudará a nuestra parejita y enfrentará a Naoko, de eso no hay duda. Me encantan tus teorías.. continúa!!! jajajaja... Cuidate y espero que el capi te guste!!!

Ok. Gracias por todo!!

Que les parecería unirse a a nuestras lectoras que quieren torturar a Naoko y a Yintian?? Inscripciones abiertas!!! jajajaja

Cuidense!!!

Saludos!!!

Kary


	16. Chapter 16

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Shaoran POV

-"Podrías sentarte"- señalé el sofá.

-"¡No me estás oyendo!"-

Seguí los movimientos de la histérica de mi prima. Caminaba de aquí allá y tenía una mirada algo desquiciada.

Muy normal en ella, claro.

-"No, porque sólo estás gritando y no sé de qué estás hablando"- o gritando –"Así que siéntate y cuéntame"-

Me miró algo furiosa, pero fue hasta el sofá y se sentó. Todo esto lo hizo de mala gana.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- recargué la cadera en el escritorio.

-"Hoy fui a tú casa"- asentí invitándola a continuar-"estaba en tú casa con Sakura platicando animadamente y entonces llegó Tomoyo e hizo unos comentarios para nada oportunos… y… ¡Sakura la prefirió a ella!"-

Entrecerré los ojos.

-"¿Qué tipo de comentarios?"-

-"Algo sobre los hombres Li y los negocios. No sería bueno de mi parte repetirlos"- comentó con voz condescendiente.

Me rasqué el cuello con gesto ausente.

-"¿Qué esperas,_ exactamente_, que yo haga?"-

-"Sólo espero que la corras de tu casa"- abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-"Es la mejor amiga de mi mujer… y la pareja de Eriol ¿Y tú esperas que la corra de mi casa?"- pregunté totalmente incrédulo.

Se puso de pié de un salto, encerró las manos en puños y su mirada se volvió aún más histérica.

Sí, era posible. Más histérica.

-"¡Sí, espero que la corras! ¡Yo soy tú prima! ¡Deberías de tener más consideraciones por mí que por ella!"- me señaló acusador.

-"Sí, eres mi prima. Pero no vives en mi casa y Tomoyo sí. A ti no te afecta en nada que éste ahí"-no entendía porque estaba haciendo de esto una tormenta.

-"¡Sakura dijo exactamente lo mismo!"-

Bueno, era obvio.

Cualquiera diría lo mismo.

-"¡Incluso me prohibió poner un pié en tu casa!"- levanté una ceja.

¿Sakura le prohibió la entrada a la casa a Meiling?

Algo había aquí que definitivamente yo no sabía y… Meiling no estaba dispuesta a decirme.

-"Por algo será"- la miré fijamente.

Sí Sakura había decido algo… era su casa.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Incluido si tenía que ver con mi familia.

-"¡No puedes hablar en serio!"- gritó y dio una patada al piso.

Vaya, eso fue tan típico.

Cuando alguna de mis hermanas o Meiling querían algo y no se los daban, hacían ese tipo de berrinche. Lo que me lleva a la lógica de que Meiling sólo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Y no la tenía que tomar muy en cuenta.

-"Meiling, cálmate. Deja de gritar…"-

-"¡No me pidas eso! ¡No puedes prohibirme la entrada a esa casa! ¡Soy una Li!"- suspiré.

-"No tiene nada que ver que seas una Li, esa casa es de Sakura. No de la familia"-

Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y me fulminó con la mirada.

-"Esa casa la compraste para los Li, no para Sakura ¡Ni siquiera estabas casado con ella!"-Meiling se quedó muchas veces en esa casa, por largas temporadas o día a día.

¿Pero eso qué demonios tenía que ver?

-"Pero la compré para mí, para mi familia. Y Sakura es mi familia"- expliqué tranquilamente.

-"¡Yo también!"- ah, como es terca.

-"Pero no es lo mismo… si esa es toda tu defensa, o tu ataque, no te puedo ayudar. Si tu problema es la casa, bueno… compró otra en la que te puedas sentir dueña"- me miró de manera furiosa ante mi burlona lógica.

-"Entonces le diré a tía Ieran lo que quiere hacer tu mujercita. No creo que le gusté"- me enderecé ante sus palabras

-"¿Mi mujercita?"- pregunté con la voz fría. Meiling retrocedió un paso, pero se recuperó casi al instante.

-"Sí, tu mujercita. Sí no me obedece a mí, tendrá que obedecer a tía Ieran"-

-"¿Ah, sí?"- fruncí el ceño.

-"Sí… porque es algo impertinente y tiene que aprender que aquí en la familia Li hay jerarquías y debe respetarlas"- desvió la mirada-"Sinceramente, Shaoran, no la has educado correctamente"-

De dos zancadas quedé enfrente de ella. Dio un brinco por mi proximidad. La sujeté de los brazos y la zarandeé un poco.

-"Creo que la que tiene que aprender jerarquías eres tú"- dije fríamente-"Sakura ahora es muchísimo más importante que tú y que mi madre. Es la nueva matriarca de la dinastía Li. Me importa un comino como quieras tú que Sakura sea o lo que crees que debe de ser"-

-"¡Shaoran suéltame!"- trató de zafarse de mi agarre, la sujeté con más fuerza.

-"¡No te atrevas a causarle problemas a Sakura con mi madre!"-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Eriol nos miró sorprendido.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¡Eriol, ayúdame! ¡Me hace daño!"- solté una maldición entre dientes.

-"¿Shaoran?"- preguntó Eriol desconcertado.

-"¡¿Oíste, Meiling?!"- la zarandeé de nuevo-"¡No le crearás problemas a Sakura!"-

-"¡Eriol!"- gritó de nuevo Meiling con voz de súplica…

Ah, las mujeres Li sí que saben hacer drama.

-"Shaoran, es mejor que la sueltes"- la voz de Eriol era contenida.

Odiaba ver a una persona que quería con lágrimas.

Y… tratándose de Meiling, más, porque se sentía culpable de lo que ella sentía hacia él.

Solté sin nada de delicadeza a Meiling, que cayó en el sofá que tenía detrás. Eriol se acercó y se sentó a su lado tratando de consolarla.

-"¿Mei, estás bien?"- ella hizo un sonido ahogado de sollozo.

Ah, el drama.

-"¡Xiaolang me trata muy mal, Eriol!"- se abrazó a mi primo con mucha fuerza.

Eriol me vio feo.

Rodeé los ojos.

-"Dile por qué, Meiling"- ella dejo de sollozar un momento y después lo hizo con más ímpetu.

-"¡Me maltrata, Eriol!"- mi primo abrió la boca para reclamar.

-"Alto"- lo corté-"Sí, la trato mal ¿Y qué? No se puede decir que ella es una santa… ¿Sabes lo que quiere hacer? ¿Sabes cuáles son sus pensamientos respecto a Sakura?"-

Eriol separó a Meiling de él y la miró.

-"¿Mei? ¿De qué habla?"- ella desvió la mirada.

-"Anda, prima loca. Cuéntale lo que quieres que mi madre haga con Sakura"-

-"¿Mei?"- insistió Eriol.

Pero la cacatúa mayor no dijo ni pío.

-"Quiere domesticarla… ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah, sí: hay que educar a Sakura"-

Eriol la separó de su cuerpo totalmente y se levantó.

-"¿Eso es cierto, Meiling?"-

La mueca de dolor que hizo mi prima me dolió, y me sentí mal un momento. Pero no podía permitir que Meiling hiciera un drama por algo que no lo era, si en este momento cedía terreno… después se aprovecharía más… y no había cuidado de que Eriol no me apoyara…

Eriol jamás pondría a alguien delante de Sakura.

Tal vez a Tomoyo…

Pero incluso eso lo dudaba.

-"Sí, es cierto"- se levantó con renovado espíritu-"Sakura tiene que aprender muchas cosas"-

-"No, estás equivocada"- dijo Eriol con frialdad.

Meiling se encogió.

-"Deja eso ya, Mei"- le di una mirada dura-"Sakura hará lo que quiera en su casa… como en todo lo que quiera hacer o tener. No metas a mi madre en esto, porque es un berrinche tuyo"-

Me miró furibunda, levantó la barbilla y salió a grandes pasos de aquí.

Hice una mueca cuando azotó la puerta.

-"¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"-

Me encogí de hombros.

¿No era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba?

--------------------------------------

Eriol POV

-"¡Mei!"- grité.

La logré alcanzar en la recepción. Ladeó su cabeza para verme por encima de su hombro.

-"¿Qué?"- contestó bruscamente.

-"¿Qué pasa, Mei?"- pregunté amablemente cuando estuve a su lado.

Hizo un gesto despectivo y siguió caminando.

La seguí.

-"No pasa nada… nada que no hubiera esperado. Claro, Xiaolang se casa y a todos los demás que se los coma el infierno"-

-"Sabes que no es cierto"- fiel a mi primo, como siempre.

Y… Meiling no estaba diciendo la verdad.

Efectivamente, ahora que Shaoran estaba casado no tomaba mucho en cuenta a su familia, pero eso no quería decir que no velara por ellos. Cada semana veía lo que sus hermanas hacían, seguía al pendiente de su seguridad, hablaba bastante seguido con sus cuñados para saber cómo iban las cosas y tenía un equipo de seguridad enorme de tras de toda su familia. Incluyéndome a mí. Sólo hay que ver el orangután que me seguía a todas partes.

-"Claro que es cierto, sólo le pedí un pequeño favor, Eriol. Nada más ¡Y se puso como loco!"-se detuvo en el último peldaño de la escalera, esperando por su coche.

-"¿Qué favor? Tal vez yo lo pueda hacer para ti"-ofrecí.

Me miró con detenimiento.

-"No creo que le lleves la contra a Sakura… ella… me corrió de su casa"-

Hum…

-"¿Por qué te corrió? ¿Qué hiciste?"- pregunté suspicaz.

-"No hice nada… ¿Por qué asumen, tú y Xiaolang, que yo fui la que hice algo?"- puso sus manos en la cintura y dio una patada en el piso.

Vaya… un berrinche.

-"Porque Sakura es…"- comencé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-"¡No me digas lo que es y lo que no! ¡Estoy harta de escuchar lo buena que es Sakura! ¡No es posible que no me crean!"-

En ese momento llegó su coche y ella se subió rápidamente. Me envió una mirada dolida y arrancó con furia.

Hice una mueca.

Entré de nuevo al edificio y subí al ascensor.

¿Qué habrá hecho Meiling para que Sakura le prohibiera la entrada a la casa?

Sakura era demasiado… tierna, linda, educada, cariñosa y todas las cosas buenas de este mundo… ella no traba mal a nadie a menos que realmente se lo mereciera, así que deduzco que Meiling se lo merece. Pero ¿Cómo pide que no confíe en lo que dice mi Angelito? Quiero mucho a Meiling pero sé que a veces quiere cosas que no son ni correctas ni justas.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a la cuatro ojos y al licenciado Ikeda.

-"Buenas tardes, Eriol"- saludó Ikeda.

-"Buenas tardes"- observé a la cuatro ojos y ella sólo entró y me dio la espalda, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada envenenada.

Me reí entre dientes.

-"¿Cómo va todo, licenciado?"- pregunté mirando significativamente a la cuatro ojos.

Él entendió, porque sonrió discretamente.

-"Todo bien, Eriol. Algunas cosas hay que pulirlas, pero creo que nuestro avance es significativo"- Naoko bufó-"La licenciada es muy competente"- aseguró.

Oh, qué lindo es molestarla.

-"¿De verdad?"- el licenciado asintió-"Así que si decido hacerle un examen ahorita a la Licenciada Yanagisawa sabrá todo, o la mayoría ¿No?"-

La mencionada Licenciada volteó rápidamente.

-"¿Disculpa? ¿Un examen?"- asentí varias veces.

-"Es una idea estupenda"- dijo Ikeda.

-"Pienso lo mismo"- coincidí con él.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

-"Yo aquí me quedó"-

El licenciado Ikeda salió y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Vaya… éste ancianito es bueno, muy bueno.

Me dejó con Naoko para molestarla.

Sonreí con maldad.

-"¡No tienes que hacerme un examen!"- gritó fuera de sí en cuanto las puertas se cerraron-"¡No sabes con quién te metes!"-

Levanté una ceja.

Yo sabía.

Si se refería a que era la nueva señora An Lo. Lo sabía.

-"¿Yanagisawa Naoko? ¿O me equivoco?"-

Pero ella no sabía que yo lo sabía.

Y sí lo sabía, lo había disimulado muy bien.

Se quedó roja del coraje y se mordió un labio.

-"Sí, esa soy. Pero no se te olvide que hablas con una representante"- irguió el cuerpo y levantó la barbilla.

Hice una mueca.

-"No, no se me olvida. Pero ¿Eso qué?"- me encogí de hombros no dándole importancia a su cargo.

-"Soy más importante que tú…"- sonrió con burla-"No eres representante de nada, vives a la sombra de tú primo, nunca serás más que Shaoran"-

-"Li"- corregí en automático y le sonreí con inocencia-"No me importa"- me volví a encoger de hombros.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

Era su piso.

Me dirigió una mirada dura y salió.

-"Mañana a las nueve de la mañana, en mi oficina. Para que pueda examinarte"-

Bufó y juró que recordó a cada miembro de mi familia.

Me recargué en la pared del elevador y me reí abiertamente.

Ella creía que me ofendía. No lo hacía. Me encantaba lo que hacía y como lo hacía, realmente no envidiaba a mi primo en nada. Él con todas sus responsabilidades, obligaciones, compromisos…

No, no la envidiaba.

Yo era feliz libre.

---------------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"¿Tomoyo?"- toqué tímidamente la puerta.

-"Pasa, Sakura"-

Abrí la puerta despacio y me asomé.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- asintió y me invitó a sentarme en la cama.

Se encontraba recargada en la cabecera con unos documentos alrededor.

-"Lamento lo de Meiling"- comencé disculpándome.

Ella negó.

-"Tú no hiciste nada malo, no tienes que disculparte por ella"- se encogió de hombros-"De hecho, puede que la entienda un poquito"-

La miré sorprendida.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Realmente crees lo que dijo de los hombres Li y todas esas cosas?"- negó de nuevo.

-"Eso también lo entiendo. Mi mundo y mi trabajo es diseñar. Es en lo que soy realmente buena… no digo que en los negocios no lo sea, pero no es mi fuerte. Lo he podido hacer gracias al apoyo de mi madre y siempre que he estado sola en esas cuestiones… bueno, digamos que la suerte esta de mi lado. Siempre en los demás consejos administrativos hay mujeres"-

-"¿Crees que porque son puros hombres las cosas se pusieron difíciles?"- asintió.

-"Son quince hombres mayores, todos ellos educados a la antiguo. No había ningún joven, ni uno"- sonrió-"Creo que Meiling en eso tiene razón, a veces para conseguir lo que quieres tienes que ceder en algunas cosas"-

Levanté una ceja.

-"¿Te das por vencida? No puedes. Tienes que solucionar ese problema"- me miró divertida.

-"No me doy por vencida, claro que no. Hay que cambiar la táctica, eso es todo"-

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- pregunté intrigada.

-"Le diré a Eriol que vaya y hablé con ellos"- levanté una ceja.

-"Hum…"- me limité a decir.

-"No creas que estoy admitiendo que los hombres, inclusive los Li, son mejores en esto que las mujeres. No nada que ver. Lo que sí estoy admitiendo es que a veces necesitas un plan B"- me acomodé mejor en la cama.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer, Tommy?"- me miró maliciosamente.

-"Las peticiones se reducían a que respetaran el valor de las acciones que hay en el mercado y no las quisieran pagar por un precio menor"- asentí-"Pero como me han obligado al Plan B… pues… creo que no estaría mal que la lista de peticiones por parte de nuestra empresa, se agrande un poco"-

Entrecerré los ojos.

Y después me reí de la mueca maquiavélica que tenía Tomoyo.

Claro… si querían que un hombre hiciera los tratos, así se haría.

Pero Tomoyo estaría atrás de ese hombre.

Y ese hombre, era uno de los hombres más importantes de Asia.

Oh, a veces son más gratificantes los planes B.

------------------------------------

Me acerqué al estomago de Ying Fa y le hice una pedorreta. La niña rió alegre.

-"¿Sakura?"-

Volteé hacía la puerta.

-"Dime, Yintian"- regresé mi atención a mi hija.

Seguí cambiándola de ropa, porque se había mojado con la mamila.

Saqué el mameluco por su cabecita con cuidado y aproveché para ponerle crema.

-"Me preguntaba…"- ladeé el rostro y la miré unos segundos. Se removía incomoda en su lugar.

Esperé a que continuara.

Abrí un cajón del cambiador buscando ropita nueva. Removí un poco hasta que encontré un mameluco verde con rosa y una jirafa. Ah, que linda es la ropa de bebé.

-"Bueno, conocí a un chavo en el centro comercial y me preguntaba si lo podría traer a casa. Le pregunté a mi tía pero ella dijo que te lo tenía que preguntar a ti"- lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz más duro.

-"Hum…"- lo pensé un momento.

-"Ándale, Sakura. Déjame traerlo, no tengo más amigos… y sólo será un rato"- ahora si lo pidió de mejor manera.

-"Está bien"- acabé de abrochar los botones de las piernitas.

-"¡Gracias, Sakura!"- dijo muy entusiasta.

-"No quiero problemas, Yintian"- le advertí.

-"No, te aseguro que no los tendrás"- asentí sin siquiera verla.

Acuné a mi hija entre mis brazos.

-"Ya estás, amorcito"-

Mi niña se removió entre mis brazos hasta que estuvo cómoda. Sujetó la parte del escote de mi playera. Siempre hacía eso.

Volteé a ver a Yintian, pero ella ya se había ido. Me encogí de hombros, porque no me importaba. Aún me hacía sentir incomoda y me creaba esa sensación de alerta constante cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por el pasillo. Eran las nueve de la noche y era hora de que Ying Fa tomará su última mamila del día. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras tomando a mi hija con un brazo y sujetándome del pasamano por otro. Llegué a la cocina y ahí estaba Ailina cocinando algo.

-"El señor acaba de hablar, ya vienen para acá"- anunció mientras movía cosas en los sartenes.

-"Sí, está bien ¿Calientas agua, por favor?"- me senté en las sillas del desayunador y me recargué un poco.

-"Sí, señora"-

Le acaricié la cabecita a mi hija lentamente. Delineé sus cejas y su nariz. Sus mejillas y sus orejitas. Era increíble el parecido que tenía conmigo. Además de sus ojos esmeraldas… realmente, se parecía mucho.

-"Yintian me dijo que le dio permiso de traer a ese amigo suyo"- comentó Ailina.

-"Sí, así es"- dije distraída observando a mi hija.

La amaba tanto.

Se escucharon voces en el recibidor y supe que Shaoran había llegado.

-"¿Se logró hacer bien el mousse, Ailina?"-

-"Sí, señora. Está en el refrigerador y en cuanto el señor acabe la cena se lo serviré como postre"- asentí contenta esperando que le guste a Shaoran.

-"¡Angelito!"- giré para encontrar a Eriol entrando en la cocina con Shaoran detrás de él-"Oh, pero si es la princesita"-

Se acercó a nosotras y nos rodeó con sus brazos.

-"Hola, princesita"- saludó a Ying Fa y besó su cabecita.

La niña sonrió un poco adormilada.

-"¿Podrías quitar las manos de mi esposa para que pueda saludarla?"- preguntó algo fastidiado Shaoran.

-"No, no quiero"- dijo Eriol y nos apretó más fuerte.

Reí.

Shaoran bufó.

-"¿Señor les sirvo la cena aquí o en el comedor?"- preguntó Ailina.

-"¿Sólo faltamos nosotros?"- Ailina asintió-"Aquí, por favor"-

-"Me alegro que llegaran"- Tomoyo dijo entrando a la cocina.

-"Hola, amor"- dijo Eriol lanzándole un beso pero sin soltarme.

-"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó divertida Tomoyo.

-"Fastidiando a Shaoran"- se encogió de hombros.

Tomoyo soltó una risita y negó.

Shaoran, volvió a bufar.

-"La cena, señores"- dijo Ailina.

Shaoran esperó, con una ceja alzada y una cara de fastidio, a que Eriol se sentará.

-"No tengo hambre"- dijo Eriol.

Me escondí en su camisa para sofocar una risa.

Shaoran maldijo entre dientes.

-"Angelito"- levanté la mirada-"¿Quieres que te salude? Porque si no, me puedo pasar así toda la noche"- Tomoyo soltó otra risa y Shaoran gruñó.

-"Bueno… aunque eso me complacería mucho, es posible que a Tomoyo no le gusté"- dije viendo a Tomoyo.

-"Oh, a mí no me molesta"- dijo quitándole importancia.

Todos sofocamos la risa cuando Shaoran volvió a gruñir.

-"Lo que tú quieras, Angelito"- hice una mueca como pensándolo bien.

-"Oh, dame paciencia"- dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

-"Esta vez, creo que lo mejor será que vayas a comer un poco y que estés con Tomoyo, hay planes B que contar"- Eriol y Shaoran nos vieron raro cuando Tomoyo y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice.

-"Otra noche será"- prometió besándome la frente.

-"Claro"- concedí de acuerdo.

Eriol se separó y fue a saludar a su novia y asentarse a comer.

Shaoran se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Sonreí radiantemente.

El negó antes de rodearme con sus brazos y comenzar a sonreír.

-"Te gusta torturarme"- me susurró al oído causando muchos estragos.

Se rió bajito cuando temblé.

-"Algo"- acepté.

-"Aquí está la mamila, señora"- Ailina me tendió la mamila de la niña, niña que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-"Gracias, Ailina. Puedes retirarte"- le sonreí y Ailina asintió antes de irse a descansar.

Tomé la mamila y comencé a darle de comer a Ying Fa. Aún medio adormilada tomó el chupón y comenzó a tomar.

-"Anda, amor. Ve a comer"- alenté a Shaoran.

-"¿Te quedas aquí?"- asentí sonriendo.

Me besó dulcemente antes de irse a sentar con Eriol y comenzar a comer. Acomodé mi cuerpo mejor recargándome en el desayunador y sosteniendo más de cerca a mi niña que tomaba su mamila con lentitud.

-"¿Cómo les fue en la oficina?"- oí a Tomoyo preguntar.

Levanté la mirada al no escuchar respuesta.

-"¿Pasó algo?"- pregunté al ver la cara de preocupación, y algo de enfado, de los dos hombres.

-"Pues sí… pero aún no sé qué tan exponencialmente malo puede ser"- murmuró Shaoran y Eriol asintió.

-"¿Pueden decirnos?"- preguntó amablemente Tomoyo.

-"Claro, sólo tenemos que saber más cosas"- dijo Eriol tomando un poco de vino.

-"Cuando se pueda saber, estamos aquí"- propuso Tomoyo.

Ellos asintieron sonriendo.

-"¿Algo nuevo?"- preguntó Eriol viéndome directamente a mí.

Suspiré.

Sí, hoy había corrido a uno de los miembros de la familia Li.

Nada importante…

Ahá.

-"Pues… Meiling se dio una vuelta por aquí"- comenté vagamente.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca… al igual que los otros dos.

-"Meiling paso por la oficina para decirnos lo que pasó"- Shaoran dejo al lado su plato vació y se acomodó en el asiento. Al igual que Eriol.

-"¿Quieren mousse?"- traté de desviar el tema, porque no me quería pelear con ellos.

Meiling significaba mucho para los dos, había crecido, prácticamente, al lado de ellos e incluso fue una temporada a la escuela con ellos. Excepto cuando los dos vivieron en Japón. Además ella era sangre de su sangre… y yo la había corrido.

No muy inteligente ¿Verdad?

-"Yo lo serviré"- Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente y sacó el refractario del refrigerador.

Yo evité, con toda la intención, la mirada de esos hombres.

Aunque los miré de reojo… estaban divertidos. Muy natural en ellos, claro.

Tomoyo sirvió el postre en unos tazones y nos dio a cada uno de nosotros uno. El mío quedó a un lado. Ying Fa aún no se acaba su mamila y la tenía que estar sosteniendo.

Los hombres dieron su primera cucharada.

-"Hum"- el sonido medio estrangulado que dio Shaoran me alteró un poco.

¿Tan mal había quedado?

-"Sí no les gustó no tienen porque comérselo"- dije de prisa al interpretar los sonidos que hacían.

Vaya, y yo que en realidad me esforcé mucho para hacerlo. Desvié mi mirada hacia el tazón que tenía al lado de mí… parecía apetecible, incluso había quedado esponjoso y tenía un color que invitaba a que lo comieras.

-"Sakura… ¿Hiciste tú esto?"- la manera de decirlo de Shaoran me molestó.

_Hiciste tú esto…_

Bah.

-"Sí, pero ya te dije que si no te gustó… tíralo"- se levantó y se acercó a mí rápidamente.

-"¿Ya lo probaste?"- negué.

-"No, aún no estaba hace rato"- sonrió.

-"Es el mejor mousse que he comido"- mi cara se iluminó en una sonrisa.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Sí, esto está riquísimo"-dijo Eriol escarbando un poco en su tazón… ya vacío.

-"Oh, qué bueno"- dije con alivió.

-"Pero eso no desvía el tema"- me acusó Eriol.

-"Sí, claro. Sólo lo hace más dulce"- Shaoran sonrió… de esas sonrisas burlonas pero hermosas a fin de cuentas.

Suspiré.

-"Meiling vino y estaba muy rara"- comencé a contar-"hasta lloró un poco"-

Eriol intercambió una mirada con Shaoran algo desconcertante. Sabían algo que nosotras no.

Eso era claro.

-"Y entonces llegué yo"- Tomoyo continuó.

-"La atacó"- mascullé.

-"¡¿Te atacó?!"- se sobresaltaron los dos.

-"Bueno… no, así no fue"- me molestó la forma en que Tomoyo evadía el tema.

-"Sí, lo hizo"- aseguré-"Tomoyo sólo me estaba contando que le fue muy mal con la junta de inversionistas el día de hoy"-

-"Compradores"- aclaró Tomoyo.

-"¡Eso!"- señalé-"y Meiling comenzó a decir un montón de comentarios sin sentido"-

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

-"¿Podrías, por favor, decirme cuáles fueron esos comentarios sin sentido?"-

-"Ella dijo que las mujeres no servíamos para los negocios"- confesó Tomoyo.

-"No, dijo que _tú_ no servías para hacer negocios"- aclaré yo.

Tomoyo me vio feo.

-"No me veas así"- reclamé.

-"No quiero tener problemas con ninguno de ustedes. Meiling es su familia, incluyéndote a ti, Sakura"-

Fruncí el ceño.

Al igual que los dos hombres.

-"Eres parte de la familia, amor"- dijo Eriol lindamente.

-"Sí, Tomoyo ¿Eres pareja del loco de mi primo?"- Shaoran lo señaló despectivamente y burlonamente. Eriol sólo rió.

-"Sí"- susurró Tomoyo.

-"¿Lo aguantas?"- ella asintió-"Eso te hace ser parte de la familia"-

La sonrisa de Tomoyo fue tranquilizadora y con ternura.

-"¿Y qué más?"- me preguntó Shaoran cuando Eriol se acercó más a Tomoyo y le comenzó a susurrar cosas al oído.

-"Dijo que tenía que correr a Tomoyo y que ella se vendría a vivir aquí"-

-"¿Pero porque diría eso?"- dijo Tomoyo algo perpleja… ella no había oído esa parte de la conversación.

-"Ah, es que Tomoyo no se quedó callada y se defendió. A Meiling eso pareció no gustarle… y me exigió que la corriera"- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Para que ellos no siguieran preguntando…

-"¿Y…?"- bufé ante la persistencia de mi marido.

-"Le dije que la que se iba era ella y que si no cambiaba de actitud no tenía permitido venir"- dije rápidamente tratando de evitar los daños.

Desvié la mirada.

Sentí como Shaoran se acercaba y sostuvo mi barbilla entre sus dedos. Obligó a que lo mirara.

-"No te preocupes, amor. Es tú casa… son tus reglas. Haz y deshaz a tú antojo"- aseguró.

Sonreí tranquila sabiendo que Shaoran me apoyaba. Y me alegraba… por que por un momento pensé que, Meiling, siendo de la familia, de su familia, iba tener un lugar privilegiado al que yo no podía acceder. Aparentemente estaba en un error.

Aún no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

Recargué mi frente en su pecho.

-"Gracias por apoyarme"- susurré.

Con sus dos manos comenzó a acariciar mi cuello.

-"De nada, amor. Para eso estoy aquí"-

-"Nosotros nos vamos, hasta mañana"- volteé un poco mi cabeza.

-"Hasta mañana"-

Eriol y Tomoyo se perdieron por la puerta.

-"Que te parece si llevamos a la niña a su cuna"- propuso Shaoran.

Observé a la niña que se terminaba su botella. Se la quite con cuidado y se movió un poco. Acomodó su cabecita en mi pecho e hizo un poquito más fuerte su agarré. Suspiró.

-"Quiero que esta noche duerma con nosotros"- murmuré.

-"Claro, amor"-

---------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"¿Y tú no sabías nada?"- pregunté algo nervioso a Ying Yu.

-"No, nada"- negó un poco-"Hasta ayer que hable con Eriol me enteré"-

Sostuve el puente de mi nariz entre el pulgar y le índice.

-"No deberías preocuparte Shaoran, son exámenes de rutina"-

Él le quito importancia.

En realidad, no, no tenía por qué preocuparme. Porque se supone que todo estaba bien, Ying Fa era sana, alegre, con vida... y era una Li. Yo mismo lo había comprobado. Ahora bien, según todas las revisiones que hicimos Eriol y yo, cuando nos enteramos de su existencia, sobre las leyes familiares, el plan que trazamos en nuestra cabeza no tenía grandes problemas.

Yo me casaría y mi esposa se haría cargo de Ying Fa. Sería un secreto de unos cuantos y todo estaría bien. Yo conservaría mi fortuna, le daría a mi hija derechos familiares y me quitaría esa cosa absurda de mi madre de querer casarme. Era simple.

Seguía siéndolo y por eso en ese momento me parecía brillante. Porque no tenía mayores complicaciones…

¿Por qué ahora estaba tan nervioso?

-"¿Sabes qué tipo de exámenes o pruebas le van a hacer?"- Ying Yu asintió.

-"Los de sangre, sobre tu paternidad, los exámenes médicos generales etc."-

-"¿Nada más?"-

-"No deberían de haber más… ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Shaoran?"- me pasé la mano por el cabello.

-"No quiero que esos ancianos decrépitos le hagan cosas a mi hija"-

Sí, era muy cierto. Pero estaba aterrado de que descubrieran que Sakura no era la madre.

-"Sí, pero al ser la cabeza del consejo tienes algunas responsabilidades"- fruncí el ceño.

Miré por los cristales con distracción.

_Malditas las responsabilidades. _

----------------------------------------

Eriol POV

-"Tome asiento, licenciada"-

Naoko se sentó con elegancia, pero con rectitud y frialdad.

-"De acuerdo. Sí paso este examen ya no será necesario el periodo de prueba ¿Verdad?"-

-"¿Ya quieres volver pronto a Japón?"- pregunté sonriendo.

-"No es lo principal. Lo que quiero es poder trabajar a gusto sin tener alguien que te diga cómo hay que hacer las cosas"- se plantó firmemente.

-"Así es la vida de la mayoría de las personas"- sus ojos mostraron furia.

-"Yo no soy la mayoría de las personas"-

-"Claro, cada quién se tiene en un estima considerablemente alto"- contesté burlón.

Juró por los dioses que gruño.

Me reí entre dientes.

-"Comencemos"- ordenó.

Asentí.

-"De acuerdo, Naoko. Espero que todo lo hayas estudiado muy bien"- asintió algo perturbada.

Hice una mueca porque me había desconcertado su rostro.

Estaba algo sonrojada y me miraba brillantemente.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-"No te preocupes, las preguntas serán muy básicas que juzgarán lo bien que conoces la empresa de Japón"- asintió un poco recuperada.

-"Bien"- asintió firmemente.

-"¿Cuántas veces al día se hace la limpieza en el edificio de las oficinas de las empresas Asiáticas? En la sede de Japón claro"- pregunté totalmente serio.

Abrió la boca un par de veces.

Pero no dijo nada.

-"¿Estás bromeando?"- negué imperturbable-"¿Eso qué relevancia puede tener?"-

Me encogí de hombros.

-"¿Puedes contestar?"-

-"Una"- dijo furiosa.

-"No, lo siento. Se realizan dos veces. Una a medio día y otra en la mañana. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo se llama el jefe de recursos humanos?"-

-"¿Cómo demonios voy a saber yo eso? Sólo he estado en la empresa un mes. Sólo un mes"-

-"Hoshino Riu"-respondí-"¿Cuántos departamentos financieros tiene la empresa?"- se mordió el labio.

-"No lo sé"- dijo en un gruñido.

-"Tres: el que representa a Japón en Japón, el que representa a China en Japón y el que representa al resto de Asia en Japón"- la miré con burla.

-"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"- gritó poniéndose de pié-"¡Son veinte departamentos en la sede de Japón! ¡Cómo voy a saber yo que se hace en cada uno de ellos!"-

-"Honestamente, licenciada, si no puede contestar las preguntas más sencillas ¿Cómo espera que se acabe su periodo de prueba? Además, usted como _representante_ debe de estar atento a cada uno de los movimientos que se haga en la empresa de cada uno de los departamentos. Son cosas sencillas"- crucé los brazos por la altura de mi pecho.

-"¡Yo pensaba que me ibas a preguntar cosas sensatas!"- dio una patada en el suelo.

Típico de un berrinche.

-"Son cosas sensatas"- contesté calmado.

-"¡No, no lo son! ¡Podrías preguntarme qué acurre a la alza de los precios; cómo hacer para asegurarme un contrato; el índice de productividad del año pasado; los nuevos productos; los estándares de calidad que nos piden para importar o para exportar fuera de Japón o Asia! ¡Todo eso! ¡Todo eso tiene sentido! ¡No cómo se llama el señor de la basura!"- echaba chispas por los ojos y apretaba su mandíbula.

-"¿Sabes cómo se llama el señor de la basura? Eso ni yo lo sé"- la observé con falsa admiración.

-"¡Eres…!"- hice un gesto con la mano.

-"Bueno, no pasaste la prueba, _evidentemente_"- suspiré con tristeza-"Seguirás a prueba y tal vez no estaría mal que tuvieras algunas terapias sobre el control de la furia o algo así"-

Salió dando un portazo.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba alguna de esas terapias.

------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"Definitivamente, una buena tarde de sol"- asentí ante el acertado comentario de de Tomoyo.

-"Quizás la última"- las dos movimos acertadamente la cabeza.

Ying Fa se movió un poco y volvió a quedarse dormida. Estamos en la alberca, acostadas en los camastros, en bikini, tomando el sol. Tenía recostada a mi niña en mi pecho, con un trajecito ligero color blanco y un sombrerito, igual blanco. El último sol que presagiábamos iba a estar en éste año. Aunque la mayor parte del año Hong Kong tenía un clima agradable, por estas fechas, el clima era húmedo y con lluvias. Así que… estábamos tomando el sol.

-"¿Hablaste con Eriol anoche?"- soltó una risita.

-"No, hablar no fue precisamente lo que hicimos"- le dediqué una mirada de burla.

-"Me alegro que su habitación éste del otro lado de la casa…"- las dos reímos.

-"Sí… a mí también"- se encogió de hombros-"La próxima junta con los compradores es en una semana. No creo que haya problema con Eriol, en menos de una semana se puede preparar"- asentí dándole la razón.

-"Por algo es un Li"- me burlé.

Las reímos –de nuevo- hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-"Me alegro que sepas lo que es ser un Li"-

Tomoyo y yo giramos la cabeza lentamente.

Meiling se encontraba parada detrás de nosotros con Ieran Li, un poco más atrás Ailina, que sostenía algo con mucha fuerza entre las manos. Me veía nerviosamente.

Tragué pesadamente.

-"Buenos días, señoritas"- masculló Ieran.

-"Buenos días, Ieran"- saludé mientras me sentaba.

-"Buenos días"- volteé a ver a Tomoyo y ella alzó las cejas.

Sí, las dos sabíamos exactamente a que habían venido.

-"¿Se divierten?"- preguntó rudamente Meiling.

-"Sí, lo hacemos"- respondió Tomoyo sin dejarse vencer por Meiling.

-"Lo veo"- murmuró.

-"No deberías sacar a la niña, Sakura. El clima no es muy bueno y ella está muy chiquita"- como que comentó Ieran, yo lo oí más bien a una orden. Tomoyo y yo miramos hacia el cielo donde el sol resplandecía en todo su esplendor.

-"No hay clima malo, Ieran. Además, hemos estado aquí poco tiempo y hay un aire fresco. La niña tiene que salir al exterior. No puede quedarse encerrada"- expliqué tranquilamente.

Hizo una mueca.

-"Sí, pero…"- comenzó de nuevo a regañarme.

-"¿Lo ves tía?"- reclamó Meiling y me señaló groseramente-"Sakura necesita que le enseñes algunas cosas"- abrí los ojos sorprendida y abrí ligeramente la boca.

Me quité los lentes de sol.

-"¿Disculpa?"- medio gruñí, medio pregunté.

-"Sí, ya se lo había dicho a Xiaolang. Tía, creo que es hora de que te encargues de que Sakura sea una buena matriarca Li"-

Shaoran no me dijo nada.

-"Además, no puedes permitir que una de las herederas de la dinastía ande en compañía como ésta"- señaló con un dedo a Tomoyo y con un gesto despectivo de la boca.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"- saltó Tomoyo.

-"Mira nada más como te vistes"- miramos el bikini vino de Tomoyo-"Es indecente"-

Era un bikini precioso.

Y se le veía muy bien.

-"¿Estás diciendo que también yo me visto _indecente_?"- escupí la palabra.

Yo traía un bikini negro, muy parecido al de Tomoyo.

-"La verdad, Sakura, sí. Pero no tienes la culpa, no has recibido la educación correcta"- me dijo con lástima.

-"Meiling"- el tono de Ieran era de advertencia.

-"Sí, con lo pobre que era tú familia… lo entiendo, pero ella"- de nuevo señaló a Tomoyo-"Ella viene de una buena familia, no puedo creer que tenga esa desfachatez"-

-"¿Desfachatez?"- dije entre dientes-"¿Buena familia?"-

Estaba conteniendo mi furia.

Y mi tristeza.

¿Cómo era posible que hablara así de mi familia?

Apreté con más fuerza a mi niña que aún tenía en brazos.

-"De lo obvio… de cómo se metió en la cama de un hombre como Eriol… eso no habla bien de ella"-

-"¡Meiling!"- gritó Ieran toda escandalizada.

Ya éramos cuatro.

Ailina se llevó una mano a la boca.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa?"- pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

No había razón para tanto veneno.

MI familia no fue rica, y sí, a veces el dinero se tenía que estirar, pero nunca viví con penurias ni con preocupaciones de dinero. Mi papá trabajo muy duro para que mi hermano y yo fuéramos felices y tuviéramos todo.

-"¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?"- me miró con odio-"Después de que Xiaolang salvó a tu padre de quedarse en la calle… eres una desagradecida con su familia"-

-"¡Meiling!"-

Ying Fa saltó ante el rugido de Shaoran.

Volteamos a ver como Shaoran estaba detrás de Ieran. Con Eriol a su lado.

Ni siquiera los vi llegar.

-"Xiaolang"- dijo Ieran con advertencia.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

-"No te metas, madre. A menos que estés de acuerdo con ella"- gruñó, Ieran abrió la boca ligeramente, pero la cerró al instante fuertemente. Asintió una vez y se hizo aún lado.

-"Xiaolang"- la voz de Meiling ya no era petulante ni altanera.

-"¿Qué te dije?"- me estremecí cuando escuché la voz de Shaoran. Fría, lenta y extremadamente amenazante.

Su espalda estaba totalmente erguida, sus manos a sus costados en puños y tenía el ceño más fruncido que había visto jamás.

Ying Fa se removió inquieta en mis brazos en sueños. Le acaricié la espalda y la acuné.

Pero aún tenía en la mira a Shaoran.

-"No me has contestado"- Meiling levantó la barbillas desafiante.

Pero no podía ocultar su temblor.

-"Te dije que le diría a tía Ieran lo que pasaba"- su voz sonó, ligeramente, distorsionada.

-"Y yo te dije que no metieras a mi madre en esto. Te dije que dejaras a Sakura en paz ¿Qué parte no entendiste?"-

-"No eres capaz de omitir un _juicio_"- ah, como era terca.

¿Quién en su sano _juicio _haría enojar más a un Shaoran como ese?

Yo no, particularmente.

---------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Observé con frialdad a Meiling.

-"¿Y tú sí?"- alcé una ceja-"¿Eres capaz de emitir un juicio sin que tus sentimientos interfieran?"-

Sabía que era cruel. Sabía que le dolería… pero no iba permitir que se metiera con mi familia sólo porque no era correspondida.

Porque ese era el punto del asunto.

Meiling no podía soportar ver a Eriol con Tomoyo.

-"No puedes, Meiling. Sí fueras lo suficiente madura para aceptar las cosas, no tendríamos estos problemas"-

-"¡Eres tú el que crea estos problemas al no apoyarme! ¡Soy tu prima! ¡Ellas no son nada!"-

Me moví con rapidez.

Me acerqué a ella tanto que palideció.

-"¿Nada?"- gruñí-"¿Mi mujer no es nada?"-

-"Yo… yo… no"- trató de decir.

-"Te lo advertí, Meiling. Lo hice, pero mandaste al diablo todo lo que te dije. No voy a consentir un berrinche tuyo, no lo haré. No soy tu madre ni padre para soportarte, sólo eres mi prima. Nada más"-

Los ojos lacrimosos de Meiling hicieron un nudo en mi estomago.

Me cuadre.

-"Ahora, haz el favor de irte de mi casa. Tienes prohibido poner un pié en ella, o en la empresa. No quiero verte. Y espero que no te acerques ni a Sakura ni a Tomoyo. Te tendré vigilada"-

-"¿Qué…? ¡No, Xiaolang!"- gritó llorando.

-"Vete"-

Hizo un sonido estrangulado y salió corriendo.

-"Xiaolang yo creo…"- miré a mi madre fríamente.

-"Ahora, no. Por favor, madre. Iré a visitarla luego"- le dije todo lo educadamente que pude que se fuera. No quería tratar con ella.

Hizo una mueca, me vio feo pero se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-"¿Estás bien, amor?"- vi a Eriol acercarse a Tomoyo y envolverla en sus brazos.

-"Sí"- le dedicó una sonrisa y le acarició el rostro-"Ve con ella, Eriol. Te necesita"-

En realidad no me sorprendía.

Tomoyo era una buena persona.

Y muy inteligente.

Eriol le susurró algo al oído y dio la vuelta para seguir a Meiling. Cuando pasó a mi lado le palmeé la espalda dándole apoyo. Me dedicó una media sonrisa y siguió su camino.

-"Me voy a cambiar"- Tomoyo entró a la casa y se perdió de vista.

-"¿Tú sabías?"- miré a Sakura con intensidad y mi corazón se encogió al verla llorando-"¿Sabías lo que pensaba de mí?"-

Asentí.

-"Señora ¿Puedo llevarme a la bebé?"- me sobresalté porque había olvidado la presencia de la anciana.

Sakura asintió y le entregó a la niña con cuidado.

Le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento a Ailina.

Eriol y yo veníamos para la casa cuando mi celular sonó.

Gracias a la anciana, Eriol y yo oímos todo lo que les dijo Meiling.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"- me reclamó llorosa cuando Ailina se retiró-"Además, le dijiste lo de la hipoteca de mi papá y me… me…"- rompió a llorar en silencio abrazándose a sí misma.

Me acerqué a ella rápidamente y pasé mis brazos por su cuerpo que temblaba.

-"No, amor. Yo no le dije eso"- pero mi prima era una chismosa y lo pudo a ver averiguado de mis hermanas y ellas de mis cuñados…

Ah, bola de chismosos.

-"Amor, no llores. Por favor"- supliqué. Odiaba verla llorar.

-"Me dijo… me"- se aferró a mi traje.

-"Sí, es una bruja. Pero nada de lo que dijo es cierto"- acaricié su espalda con infinita ternura y amor.

-"¡Tú sabías!"- me volvió a reclamar pegándome en el pecho dos veces con la palma.

La apreté con más fuerza.

-"Sí… no te conté porque no pensé que lo fuera hacer. Era un berrinche, _es _un berrinche"-

-"¿Tú no crees lo que dijo, verdad?"-

Murmuré entre dientes maldiciones.

Maldita cacatúa.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos acariciándole las mejillas y mirando esos pozos verdes que me hacían perder la conciencia y me llevaban el cielo.

-"¿Cómo voy a creerlo?"- le sonreí-"Eres hermosa, estudiosa, licenciada en historia, eres una excelente madre, tu familia es fenomenal, incluyendo a tu hermano"- soltó una risita.

Acaricié su nariz con la mía.

-"Además… eso de que te ves indecente en este bikini"- susurré con voz ronca. Sonrió-"Me parece una grosería… te ves totalmente apetecible, nadie debería verse así por el bien de los demás"-

Suspiró y yo limpié sus lágrimas con mis labios.

-"Lamento que hayas pasado por eso. No te volverá a lastimar"- aseguré.

-"¿De verdad no la dejarás entrar?"- preguntó.

Sonreí con arrogancia.

-"Por el momento, no. Le cumpliré cada palabra que dije… ya verás. Deberá crecer en algún momento"- soltó otra pequeña risita musical.

-"Te amo, Sakura"- dije apasionadamente.

-"Lo sé"- solté una carcajada.

-"Bueno, señora Li. Que le parece si le demuestro cuan apetecible se ve en este bikini"- susurré ronco mientras pasaba mis manos por la sensual curvatura de sus caderas.

Me miró divertida.

-"¿Tienes algo con los bikinis, no?"- le sonreí angelicalmente.

-"Oh, no. Eres tú la que me provoca algo"- susurré antes de besar con fuerza sus labios.

La acerqué a mí.

Haría que olvidara todo lo que la cacatúa le dijo.

Pero en el fondo, sólo deseaba que Meiling dejara de sufrir.

-----------------------------------------------

Eriol POV

Alcancé a ver como se metía en su coche y arrancaba a toda velocidad.

-"Demonios"- mascullé.

Se acercó rápidamente mi jaguar por el camino. Levanté una ceja.

Hesai salió del asiento del conductor.

-"¿El coche, señor?"- me preguntó sonriente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué. Le di una palmada en su espalda y subí a mi auto. Arranqué y salí aprisa de la casa.

Sólo había un lugar en el que Meiling se sentía segura.

Conduje con velocidad y en menos de media hora pasaba por el portón de la casa Mayor de los Li. Corrí por el jardín hasta el kiosco en el que Shaoran, Meiling y yo jugábamos de niños. Subí los escalones y me detuve en el centro. Meiling se encontraba en una esquina llorando. Abrazándose a sí misma. Me dolió verla así… sabiendo que yo tenía parte de la culpa.

-"Meiling"- susurré.

Levantó la cabeza en un movimiento brusco.

-"Vete"- dijo en medio de sus sollozos.

Suspiré.

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a mí. No se resistió. Tomó mi traje entre mis manos y lo arrugó.

-"Dime"- empezó a decir entrecortadamente-"¿Por qué, Eriol? Yo te amo"-

Mi corazón se estrujó cuando lo dijo así… entre lágrimas.

-"Yo también te amo, Meiling"- ella negó.

-"No de la misma manera"- aseguró.

No dije nada.

Porque era verdad.

-"Lo lamento, Mei. De verdad, que lo lamento"- la estreché entre mis brazos por mucho tiempo.

Yo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo lo que sentía por mí.

Siempre pensé que como pasaba más tiempo con Shaoran, terminaría sintiendo eso por él. Pero cuando llegamos de Japón hace cuatro años… nos volvimos inseparables los tres. Íbamos a cenas, bailes, antros, salidas… Ella era nuestra prima y la tratábamos mucho.

Pero…

La realidad era que sustituimos a Sakura por Meiling.

Meiling llenó el espacio que sobraba entre mi primo y yo.

Y no tardó en demostrar sentimientos hacia mí, que siempre ignoré y que ella siempre negó.

-"Lo lamento"- murmuré suplicante.

Yo nunca vi a Mei como mujer, nunca. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

Ella era mi prima, como mi hermana. Además… ahora ya no podría apartar los ojos de la mujer que amaba. No podría dejar o soportar que me dejara Tomoyo.

-"Lamento lo de Sakura y lo de Tomoyo"- dijo mucho tiempo después.

-"Ya lo olvidarán"- dije para darles ánimos.

Asintió y volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho.

El amor no correspondido es la peor clase de amor.

Porque es un amor incompleto.

---------------------------------

Sakura POV

Encontré a Yintian en la sala. Sentada ansiosamente y mirando el reloj que colgaba de la chimenea y hacia Cu-Cu cada vez que daba una hora.

-"¿Esperas algo, Yintian?"- volteó a verme algo nerviosa.

-"Sí, a mi amigo"- desvió la mirada.

¿Un amigo?

¿Qué amigo?

-"Del que te hable, Sakura"- me recordó algo impaciente.

-"Oh"- realmente no le presté mucha atención-"Pensé que lo ibas a traer"- asintió.

-"Él quiere primero que nos conozcamos más antes de que le presente a mi familia, estoy de acuerdo. Pero… me gustaría traerlo"- me moví para sentarme a su lado.

-"No lo presiones. Una de las reglas más importantes es no presionar a los hombres"- me miró con una mezcla de sentimientos que no entendí.

Desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-"Sí, lo sé. Por eso no he insistido en eso"-

Saltó del sillón emocionada cuando un claxon sonó en la puerta.

Hice una mueca.

_Qué modales._

-"No regreses muy tarde, Yintian"- aconsejé.

-"No. Nos vemos"- alcanzó a decir mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me puse de pié y me acerqué a la ventana. Ahí estaba un flamante Ferrari color plata y en cuanto Yintian subió arrancó como alma que lo lleva el diablo. Se perdió tras las rejas. No alcancé a ver al conductor… pero…

¿De dónde había conocido Yintian a alguien así? Un poseedor de un Ferrari.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Esperaba que esa niña no se metiera en problemas.

-----------------------------------

-"No tengo manita, no tengo manita. Porque la tengo desconchavadita"- canté en un falsete infantil mientras jugaba con mis manos. Ying Fa reía y se movía bailando al ritmo de mi pobre canción.

-"No tengo manita, no tengo manita"- seguí cantando y me movía de derecha a izquierda. Agarré sus piecitos y los subía alternativamente. Uno arriba y el otro abajo, y así.

-"No tengo manita"-

Hice una pirueta y alcé las manos.

Giré la cabeza cuando escuché los aplausos.

Shaoran se encontraba parado, casualmente, en el marco de la puerta. Estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Me puse roja de inmediato.

-"¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí?"- pregunté con la voz algo estrangulada por la vergüenza.

-"Lo suficiente"- dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Hice un mohín.

-"No deberías espiar a las demás personas"- regañé girándome para acabar de vestir a la niña.

Lo deje de hacer para bailar.

Bailar ridículamente.

Ah, sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas.

-"No te estaba espiando"- se acercó hasta abrazarme por detrás. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura-"Sólo estaba maravillándome de lo bien que bailas"- le fruncí el ceño.

-"Seguramente parecía pato…"- soltó una carcajada.

-"Sí, pero eras el pato más lindo que haya visto"- dijo riéndose entre dientes y dándome besitos en la mejilla.

-"Hum"- fue lo único que dije.

No es que necesitara decir más

Acabe de cambiar a la bebé. La dejé en su cuna y la arropé. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos poco a poco…

-"Por cierto…"- dije algo insegura-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-"¿No quieres que esté aquí?"- negué rápidamente al notar un poco de dolor en su voz.

-"No, amor. No es eso. Pero son…"- consulté el reloj que estaba en la pared encima del cambiador-"Son las doce del día… ¿No deberías de estar en la oficina?"- volteé para quedar de frente a él.

No me había soltado para nada.

-"Sí, pero tengo algo importante que decirte"- desvió la mirada un momento y después suspiró sonoramente.

-"Vamos a la habitación"- jalé su mano y en cuanto entramos, cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos en la cama.

-"¿Recuerdas el tema del que no te he hablado?"- dijo vagamente.

Hum.

-"¿El que no sabías que potencialmente malo podía ser?"- recordé sus palabras, asintió algo ansioso.

-"Ese"- no dijo nada más.

Se limitó a mirarme y morderse el labio de forma algo ansiosa.

Me dieron ganas tremendas de besarlo.

-"Anda, Shaoran. No le des vuelta al asunto"- de nuevo suspiró.

-"¿Cómo un curita?"- me reí a carcajadas.

-"Sí, exacto"- le sonreí para darle confianza.

-"Ok"- respiró profundamente y soltó el aire de golpe-"El Consejo De Ancianos De Las Familias Del Oriente quiere hacerle algunos exámenes a Yintian"-

Y de nuevo.

La teoría del curita no sirvió de nada.

--------------------------------------------

Moví mi mano por encima del abrigo para estirarlo y darle una mejor presentación. Las lluvias habían comenzado.

-"Buenas tardes, Señora"-

-"Hola, Hesai"- abrió la puerta del carro y yo subí en él.

Puse el cinturón de seguridad y me froté las manos enguantadas.

-"A la oficina ¿Verdad?"- asentí a Hesai que me observó por el espejo retrovisor.

Hoy iría a comer con Shaoran.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el desafortunado encuentro con Meiling, era el mismo tiempo que Meiling estaba en Francia, visitando a una tía que tenía allá.

Suspiré recordando sus palabras.

_-"Lo lamento, de verdad que sí. No creo lo que dije y… discúlpame con la señorita Daidouji"- _

No había dicho mucho…

Pero Tomoyo sí.

¿Quién iba a creer que Meiling sintiera por Eriol algo totalmente diferente que el amor fraternal que yo siempre creí que existía entre ellos? Nadie. Al menos no yo. Pero cuando Tomoyo me dijo del amor de Meiling hacia Eriol muchas cosas encajaron en mi cabeza. Las razones del porque se comportó de ese modo con Tomoyo y porque se enfrentó así a Shaoran.

Ella quería alejar a Tomoyo de Eriol, de la manera más absurda –creo yo-, y, si bien, no pensaba decirle a Eriol sus sentimientos, lo mejor para ella era que él no estuviera con nadie y menos con alguien tan importante para él, como lo era Tomoyo. Meiling se dio cuenta que la clase de relación que tenían esos dos era muy fuerte, al igual que el sentimiento que profesaban.

Meiling decidió pasar un tiempo alejada de todos nosotros. Shaoran no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Mi esposo era un tanto rencoroso –por no decir muy rencoroso- y era mejor para los dos, Meiling y Shaoran, que estuvieran lejos el uno del otro por un tiempo.

Además… yo esperaba que Meiling conociera a alguien allá en París.

También había pasado un mes desde que Shaoran me dijera lo que querían los ancianos. Suspiré sonoramente. Esa bola de viejos decrépitos, como dice Shaoran, le querían hacer exámenes a mi niñita. Eran dos cosas las que nos molestaba:

Primero: Los exámenes en sí.

Segundo: Que existiera la posibilidad, aunque sea remota, de que con esos exámenes se nos venga el cuento abajo.

Shaoran y Eriol aseguraban que no había forma, porque iban a examinar a Yintian y a Shaoran, pero a mí no. Lo importante es que Ying Fa fuera hija de Shaoran, no mía. Al menos lo importante para ellos.

Un sonido de claxon me sacó repentinamente de mis pensamientos.

-"La neblina provoca ansiedad en las personas"- comenté.

Hesai sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Hice una mueca.

Desde el episodio en el centro comercial, Hesai había estado muy raro. Frío y distante. No dejaba de ser amable, pero lo cierto era que ya me había acostumbrado al Hesai gusta helados y de sonrisa alegre.

Empezaba a extrañar a mi otro guardaespaldas. Al antiguo Hesai.

Observé por el espejo retrovisor a Hesai.

-"Por cierto, Hesai ¿Dónde pasarás las navidades? No están muy lejos"- comenté para hacer platica y que dejara de estar tan enfurruñado. Además, faltaban menos de dos meses para una de las fechas más preciadas para mí.

-"En la casa, señora"- contestó rápidamente y sin ninguna expresión o emoción en su voz.

Fruncí el ceño.

-"Pero… ¿No la vas a pasar con tú familia?"- negó.

-"Sólo tenía una hermana y ella murió recientemente. No tengo más familia"-

Me sentí mal de inmediato.

-"Oh, lo siento tanto. No debí de sacar el tema a relucir"- me observó por el espejo.

-"No se preocupe, de todos modos no nos llevábamos muy bien"- se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia. No pase por alto el gesto de dolor que hizo.

-"Si quieres me puedes contar"- ofrecí.

Me miro largo rato por el espejo. Su mirada iba de mí a la fila de autos que teníamos enfrente, fila que no avanzaba mucho, por la ligera neblina, sin contar que era la hora de comer.

En sus rasgos pude ver la indecisión y un poco de tortura y dolor. Hasta que sólo quedó la resignación.

-"En realidad éramos medios hermanos. Su padre y mi madre tuvieron su romance antes de que mi padre se casara con la mamá de ella. La que era su prometida de toda la vida"- hizo un gesto de disgusto-"La boda se llevó a cabo bajo el estricto ojo del consejo"-

-"Oh"- dije sorprendida.

-"Sí, mi padre era uno de los herederos del consejo de Asia. Así como el padre del amo Xiaolang. Así que no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a su familia y casarse… decía que no tenía alternativa, pero creo que sí realmente hubiera querido desafiarlos lo hubiera hecho"- su voz se perdió por algunos minutos-"En fin… nunca fui reconocido como su hijo legitimo pero nunca nos abandono a nuestra suerte, estuvimos bajo la protección del consejo y yo acabe siendo entrenado"-

Yo ya sabía lo del equipo de seguridad que entrenaba el consejo o la propia familia Li.

-"¿En el segundo matrimonio de tú padre nació tu hermana?"- asintió.

-"Sí… era la criatura más salvaje que hubiera conocido y algo caprichosa"- se rió entre dientes-"por eso nunca nos llevamos del todo bien, pero era una buena persona y con el paso del tiempo aprendí a quererla. Poco después murieron mi padre y su madre en un accidente automovilístico y mi mamá no duró mucho después de eso. Creo que fue la tristeza lo que la mató a ella. A pesar de todo lo que mi papá le hizo, aún lo amaba y estar en un mundo donde él no existía no figuraba dentro de sus planes"-

Me invadió la tristeza por la trágica historia de Hesai. Debió de haber sufrido mucho él en medio de todo.

-"Y mi hermana… bueno, digamos que como no teníamos la mejor relación por lo diferentes que éramos no nos tomamos la molestia de conocernos ni de convivir. No tiene mucho que murió y… no sé… me hubiera gustado conocerla realmente"-

Se perdió en su recuerdo.

Coloqué una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo. Era claro que él era mi guardaespaldas pero lo sentía como un amigo. Me inspiraba mucha ternura.

-"¿Sabe? Lo que más recuerdo de ella eran sus ojos… tenía unos ojos igual de bonitos que los de usted"- sonreí ante el tono que uso.

No era sombrío ni triste sino alegre y vital.

Los dos reíamos juntos y en un ambiente amistoso y relajado.

----------------------------------

Seguí el pasillo y mis tacones resonaban por el piso. Era la hora de la comida y todos estaban fuera. Localicé en mi vista las puertas de madera al final… Ni Suiyei se encontraba en su lugar.

No me anuncié.

Tan sólo entre.

Me quedé quieta en mi sitio.

Una mujer, completamente desconocida para mí, estaba inclinada de manera, nada casual, y sí muy atrevidamente, sobre el hombro de Shaoran que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

-"Buenas tardes ¿Interrumpo?"- dije con voz glacial.

Las dos cabezas se levantaron rápidamente.

La sonrisa que se extendió por la cara de Shaoran me revolvió mi estomago y me aplacó un poco, pero muy poco.

-"Hola, amor. Disculpa se me fue el tiempo"- se puso de pié.

Ya lo creo que sí.

Lo seguí viendo distante y fríamente observándolo a él y a la tipa esa alternativamente.

Él, por supuesto, que se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía, no hizo más que sonreír arrogante y absurdamente divertido.

_Maldito señor perfección_.

-"Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien o tal vez la recuerdes"- la mujer frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente mientras Shaoran se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a mí.

-"¿Ah, sí?"- siguió riendo algo divertido.

-"Sí… ven amor"- llegó hasta mí y pasó una mano por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el posesivamente. Me dio un beso suave, pero corto, en los labios-"¿Recuerdas a Yanagisawa Naoko?"-

Alcé una ceja.

Ella me sonrió con amabilidad mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-"¿Quién?"-

Pregunté no teniendo idea de quién era.

Ella me vio feo por algunos segundos.

Creo… que no le gustó que no me acordara de ella.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora**:Hola, cómo han estado?? Espero que muy bien. Yo estoy disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones, una semana. Qué tristeza. En fin...

Les gustó?? Ahora me tardé menos, lo iba a subir desde temprano, pero... ash. La página no servía!!! No me quería subir mi capitulo...

Uff... las cosas ya están tomando forma, lo notaron?? Espero que sí. Poco a poco las cosas se están distorcionando, todo esto es preludio del final. Había dicho que faltaban como seis capitulos, creo que no. Tal vez haga más... jajaja... escribo conforme lo siento, y al parecer seis no serán capitulos suficientes jajaja pero quién sabe.

Bien, muchas gracias para las personas que leen mis locuras... Gracias, gracias.

Y también a las personas que dejan un comentario, me encantan sus comentarios.

Oh, se me olvidaba. El club: torturar a la cuatro ojos y a la mocosa, tuvo mucho éxito. Algunas hasta ofrecieron algunas ideas de la manera de torturarlas, y otras se ofreciron como miembros del cómite. Sí, todo club tiene un comite. Bienvenidas al club!!!

Ahora sí...

Gracias a: Ashaki, Clampstephanie (juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, pero al menos sí será un final feliz. Tenlo por seguro), Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl, , LMUndine, Ayame-Li, Star-chocolate, Beautifly92 (Joe? jajaja No, nunca lo vi así... de hecho es joven. Tiene 26 años), Leoni Tao 91, Ifanycka, (Bienvenida a mis locuras... jajaja me encanto: los viejillos, mocosilla... jajaja... )

Lah-pauh: No, pues ese par tiene que estar hasta el final... son la clave de todo!!!! Bueno, el que seas una tierna adolescente no significa que no lo seas, yo lo fui. Incluso creo que lo sigo siendo... jajajaja. No!!! por qué secuestraste a Inuyasha??!!! Ese es una de mis persobnajes favoritos... me encanta, sobre todo cuando dice: feh o keh!!, oh me encanta... aunque también me gusta Sesshomaru, es genial. Y da gracias que la imaginación es un mundo infinito para fantasear con los chicos, personajes, hanyou que tienes secuestrados... jajajaja... O las torturaremos con una clase de política con mi profesor...ash... jajaja Cuidate!!!!

Nena05000: Gracias por las observaciones. Bueno en este capitulo si puse mousse en francés, pero en español se escribe mus, o al menos se debería de escribir así. Lo de Ying Fa, está correcta. ósea sí sé que las reglas grámaticales dicen que por ser consonante se pone "y", pero en chino la "y" con la "i", ósea una "yi" suena como "i" pero alargada, por lo tanto suena como "i" y no suena bien decir "y ying" porque es una "i". Las dos formas están bien. Por cuestión de grámatica y de fonética. Y no, no suena rudo. Gracias por corregirme y darme consejos de esos, jajajaja. Siempre son bienvenidos...

Chio: Sí, no todo puede ir miel sobre ojuelas, pero no van las cosas mal. Al menos no para ese par, ellos están bien.... y Meiling, bueno... tiene el corazón roto, así que no podemos esperar más... te gustó el lemon?me alegro, creo que es el me más me ha gustado a mí, jajaja.. ese Shaoran me hace reir mucho... jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias ///// me haces sonrojar... gracias, creo que voy mejorando... jajajaj Gracias!!!

NithaF: Vaya son buenas vacaciones, aquí te las dan, al menos en mi escuela, dependiento de como te vaya en el semestre, es decir, de las calificaciones que saques... yo soy algo ñoña por eso salgo siempre antes... jajajaja El grupo está oficialmente abierto y ya eres una de sus miembros, jajajaja. Hesai? Bueno, Hesai tiene su historia, espero que algunas lo averiguen... en este capitulo viene la pista... jajajaja... No, yo no lo hago sufrir... bueno, tantito... no mucho. Gracias, cuidate!!!!

Carim: Gracias, y sí, estaba más subidito de tono... jajaja, pero creo que me quedo bien, sin entrar en lo vulgar pero que ayuda a tus fantasías, y a las de todas nosotras... Los examenes son comunes para comprabar la ascendencia de los Li, que son la familia importante. Shaoran les rehuía y por eso lo tomaron desprevenido. Hesai... oh, Hesai tiene su parte en todo esto... fijate bien en el capitulo... jajaja tal vez la encuentres... Touya es un amor, a pesar de lo que diga Shaoran... Cuidate y gracias!!!!

-Sakura-and-Shaoran-Love-: Eriol no matará a Naoko, como ya vimos en este capitulo Eriol es muy inteligente, y tal vez la mande al manicomio, pero... no la mata. Gracias, y bienvenida a mis locuras... jajaja Suerte y gracias por el espacio para escribir un comentario... Cuidate!!!

Camili: sí... lo prometí, no? "Juro que no será un final trágico"Sí, colecta pañuelos, puede que sean dos capitulos muy tristes, sí, creo que serán dos... o tres... pero será un final feliz. Sí me encantan!!!! jo jo jo Eso es verdad, todas lo sabemos, pero Meiling a veces olvida que ahora la mujer, y creo que en el pasado también, más importante en la vida de nuestro castaño es Sakura... y lo ha aprendido de la forma fea. Bueno, Yintian no es muy inteligente, o lo es. Y por eso creará problemas,. Sí, Shaoran te apoya, Huang merecía eso y más... está en la lista negra, y también lo hubiera mandado a la tumba, tienes razón. Oh, lo del huesito, creo que fue dos capitulos anteriores a este, incluso creo que tres, cuando Shaoran y Sakura van a hablar sobre Ying Fa (la mamá de Ying Fa) y Sakura está en la cama con su pijama de franela y Shaoran sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Sakura fantasea un rato... dice : _Un Shaoran mojado con una toalla a la cadera, que dejaba ver ese huesito sexy que tenía ahí. Me acordé, inmediatamente, de hace meses, cuando acabamos de llegar a Hong Kong y que estábamos en la casa de su madre… las miles de fantasías que se registraron tras esa imagen. _jajaja con lo de la "la verdad os hará libres" lo dije porque tenías razón... por eso... jajaja Sí, por favor, sigue haciendo teorías... me encantan... Cuidate!!!

Sayuri-Noa: jajajaja Meiling loca y desubicada??? Sí, jajaja, si lo está. ósea no, es NUESTRO Shaoran... jajaja Bueno, veremos entrar en acción a Yintian en el próximo capitulo... Sí, por todos lados está lloviendo... y ni siquiera se dan cuenta... pero esperemos que no pase nada muy malo... Uy... suerte con todos tus examenes!!!!! Sacas puros diez!!!!

Dianitha: éste es el capitulo más largo que he hecho, espero que te haya gustado.... Gracias, como decía... es el lemon que más me ha gustado, jejejeje... Sí, son geniales los dos juntos y en situaciones estimulantes como las llama Shaoran. Sí, Touya es genial... además la relación que tiene con Sakura es genial, porque se quieren y se adoran, que se amen así y se puedan pelar sanamente. Sigue elaborando teórías... me encantan, en el proximo capitulo ya veremos más acción por parte de los malos... jajaja mejor dicho malas... jajaja... Sí, esa gente existe y Naoko es una de ellas, pero ella no lo ve de la manera que tú o yo.. o todas las demás lo vemos... te darás cuenta que odia a Sakura, mucho. Jajaja no eres la única que apoya a Hesai por haber querido matar a Huang y sienten ternura por él. La bolsa??? jajaja sí, la bolsa que se les olvido... jajaja Al menos Shaoran acepto que a veces era un idiota... pero que la amaba por todas sus fuerzas. Meiling debe de reflexionar y aemás debe de aceptar que Eriol no la ama, sólo así podrá ser ella misma. Los viejitos... no ocasionaran muchos problemas, jajaja pero sí causaran algunos. Gracias por todo.. cuidate mucho!!!! Ah claro agregame... es kary_fanel hotmail com.. jajaja

Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias a todas por leerme y cuidense mucho mucho!!!!!

Adiosín!!!!

Kary


	17. Chapter 17

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

-"Ay, Sakura"- oí como suspiraba Shaoran divertido.

-"¿Qué?"- dije bajito.

La tipa esa recuperó su postura, su sonrisa se hizo más amable e incluso soltó unas risitas tímidas.

-"Descuida, Sakura. No tendrías, realmente, que acordarte de mí"-

Eso era evidente.

-"Amor, ella fue nuestra compañera en la escuela"- explicó Shaoran-"Estuvo con nosotros en la preparatoria"-.

Entrecerré los ojos y la observé con atención.

Traté de hacer memoria en el archivo en mi cabeza que traía: foto, nombre y la razón del porque la podría aborrecer, es decir, en el archivo donde iban todas y cada una de aquellas que se les acercaban a mi esposo, en ese entonces novio, y a mi amigo Eriol. Pero no la encontré.

-"¿Dices que fue nuestra compañera?"- le pregunté a Shaoran.

Él volvió a reír.

-"Sí, lo fue"- me acerqué un poquito más a él y me incliné un poco.

-"¿Me caía bien?"- susurré.

Soltó la carcajada. Ella nos miro extrañados. Shaoran hizo más presión a su agarre y me besó la mejilla.

-"¿Sabes que te adoro?"- murmuró contra mi piel.

Lo sabía, sí.

Pero no me cansaba de escucharlo.

-"Disculpa"- me dirigí a ella-"No me acuerdo de ti"-

De nuevo esa expresión de furia domino su cara por unos segundos.

-"Descuida"- dijo ya con su cara amable, de nuevo.

Sí que era extraña.

Se acercó a nosotros y me tendió su mano.

-"Yanagisawa Naoko. Fuimos a la preparatoria juntas, y tú me invitaste a unirte a tu grupo en clase de historia"- le seguí viendo ausente-"Me gustaban los cuentos de fantasmas"-

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-"¡La cuatro ojos!"- grité sorprendida.

Shaoran se mordió los labios evitando reír. Y la mencionada cuatro ojos me vio con furia.

-"Sí, es ella"- logró decir mi marido.

-"Oh, discúlpame, Naoko. De verdad, lo siento"- pero no dije nada más.

Porque ya había metido la pata…

Así que… ¿Qué podía decir?

Nada.

-"No hay problema"- hizo un gesto-"Nos vemos luego, Shaoran. Un gusto encontrarte, Sakura"- nos sonrió forzadamente y salió de la oficina.

Me llevé una mano a la frente.

Ah, pero qué tonta.

Sentí el cuerpo de Shaoran sacudirse por la risa.

-"No te rías, no fue gracioso"- le dije pegándole en el pecho.

-"Oh, amor. Sí qué lo fue"- soltó una carcajada-"No creo que alguien le haya dicho así en mucho tiempo"- y siguió riéndose.

Poco a poco comencé a reírme con él. Era inevitable… su risa era contagiosa y la verdad si había sido muy gracioso.

-"No sabía que trabajaba aquí"- le dije cuando ya pude hablar.

Se encogió de hombros.

-"La verdad, se me olvido"- dijo quitándole importancia.

Me arrastró hasta el sillón que había en su oficina.

-"Me alegro que estés aquí"- susurró en mi oído.

A mí también.

Además…

Al menos ella, la cuatro ojos, ya no estaba aquí.

Porque… ahora que lo gracioso había acabado no pude dejar de sentir esa sensación extraña que sentía con Yintian. Esa incomodidad en el pecho que me decía que las cosas no eran como debían de ser.

Ah, la paranoia.

-------------------------------------

Eriol POV

-"Bueno, es hora de que me digas de qué se trata"- levanté la copa de vino y di un sorbo.

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad.

-"Está bien"- Tomoyo tomó la servilleta entre sus manos y con cuidado se limpio los labios. Seguí el movimiento porque me parecía algo hipnótico.

Los labios de Tomoyo eran lo más delicioso que había probado. Eran dulces, como todo en ella.

Me dirigió una sonrisa.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Sakura, respecto a unos compradores?"- asentí.

Yo recordaba todo lo que me decía Sakura.

Y Tomoyo.

Y Shaoran.

-"¿Acerca de un plan B?"- asintió entusiasmada.

-"Sí, esto se ha estado atrasando"- levanté una ceja-"Mi madre me mandó a arreglar algunas cosas con los compradores de aquí de china"-

-"Sí, recuerdo eso. Querían un precio más bajo por las acciones de la empresa ¿No?"-

-"Sí, así es. Me dijo que tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para que fuera algo fructífero"- suspiró-"No llegué a ningún acuerdo con ellos"-

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"Ellos tienen problemas porque yo soy mujer"- entrecerré mis ojos.

Mis manos se hicieron puños y una ola de coraje me invadió.

-"¿Ellos te lo dijeron?"- Tomoyo alargó su mano hasta tomar la mía.

-"No te enojes… y sí, me lo dieron a entender"- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia-"Después de eso, se programó otra sesión para seguir negociando, pero le han estado dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto, hasta ayer. Me hablaron en la mañana diciéndome que la junta está programada para el próximo martes"- asentí.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- acaricié su manos con mi pulgar.

-"Presentarme, por supuesto. Pero… necesito algo de ti"- me miró de manera divertida.

-"Soy todo tuyo"- y era muy en serio lo que decía.

-"Eso pensé"- murmuró.

El plan de Tomoyo era simple, de hecho, pero bastante eficaz. Según mi experiencia en los negocios, y no sólo en los negocios en general, sino en los negocios con viejos chinos, ellos esperaban que Tomoyo por ser mujer cediera más cosas y más deprisa. Ya sea de manera personal o profesional.

Ah, malditos viejos tradicionales y raquíticos.

Pero como vieron que con ella no pudieron, pues… trataran de desprestigiarla o simplemente voltearan a otra empresa que no le causen tantos problemas. Y eso, señores, era algo que no iba a suceder.

Sonreí ante la idea.

Yo conocía a algunos de esos viejos raquíticos. La lista que tenía en mi mano de todos los interesados en adquirir algunas acciones de la cede aquí en China y la lista de los socios de algunas empresas Li, tenían cosas en común. _Personas_ en común.

-"¿Crees que funcionará?"-

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación. Estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera. Ella se encontraba enfrente de mí, con unos pantalones holgados de dormir y una camisetita de tirantes. Los dos morados. Se veía muy angelical…

…y muy, pero muy sexy.

-"¿Eriol?"-

Mis ojos abandonaron, con algo de reticencia, su cuerpo. La observé y regresé mi atención a los papeles.

-"Claro, no debe de haber problemas. Estos viejos son demasiado predecibles"- sonrió.

-"Entonces estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que se sorprenderán cuando entres en la sala de juntas"- afirmó.

-"Sí… conozco a algunos, tienen acciones en alguna de las empresas de los Li"- cambié de hoja-"Y creo, sin pretensiones, que soy lo bastante conocido para lograr el efecto sorpresa deseado"- soltó una risita ante mi tono adulador de mi mismo.

-"Eso creí"- dejé los papeles a un lado en la mesita de noche.

-"Ven aquí"- extendí mis brazos.

Llegó gateando hacia mí, recostó su cuerpo contra el mío y escondió su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro. Acaricié su espalda con los dedos. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y me erizaba la piel.

-"Todo saldrá bien, amor. Todo estará bien"-

Esos viejos se arrepentirían de haber subestimado a mi amatista.

------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"Esto no es gracioso"- Suiyei hizo una mueca.

-"Lo siento, señor. Pero…"-levanté una mano.

-"No lo decía por ti"- suspiré pesadamente-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"-

-"Se estima que una semana"- recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi silla.

¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!

-"Prepara todo"-

-"Sí, señor"-

Suiyei salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Acerqué mi mano al intercomunicador.

_-"¿Sí?"-_

-"Eriol, ven"- me llevé mi mano al rostro.

_-"Un segundo"-_

Cubrí con mis manos mi rostro.

-"¿Qué paso?"-

A veces, para Eriol, un segundo… es, efectivamente, un segundo.

Sin levantar la mirada, o siquiera la cabeza, le señalé los papeles en mi escritorio. Oí sus pasos acercarse y tomarlos. Los hojeó por unos segundos.

-"Esto no es gracioso"- asentí varias veces.

Era lo mismo que yo pensaba.

-"Ash, tendremos que ir a Estados Unidos"- se quejó.

-"Y una semana"- gruñí.

Escuché una maldición entre dientes y como se dejaba caer en la silla de enfrente del escritorio.

-"No me quiero ir"- susurró patéticamente.

Yo tampoco.

El problema de la huelga que Eriol resolvió hace unos meses… no estaba del todo resuelto. El líder, o mejor dicho, el exlíder del sindicato había armado otra revuelta. Era la tercera. Por ley, siguiendo el reglamento, Eriol ya no podía hacerse cargo. Tendría que hacerlo yo. Ir personalmente a Estados Unidos y resolver el problema negociando.

-"Puedes quedarte"- dije sin muchas ganas de decirlo.

-"Oh, entonces me quedo"- abrí los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Se rió con ganas.

-"¿Quién si no cuidará de las mujeres?"- dijo sonriendo.

Hice una mueca.

_Mi mujer. _

-"En eso tienes razón"- acepté a regañadientes.

-"Sé que tengo razón, hermano. Pero no te dejaría ir solo"- negó con gesto preocupado-"Este tipo no sabemos de lo que es capaz"- asentí.

-"Sí. Es bastante inteligente… lo tuve vigilado dos meses, sólo eso. Pensé que el peligro había pasado"- le sonreí con burla-"Descuida, tengo un guardaespaldas para estas cosas"-

Eriol me miró serio.

-"Sí, igual que yo. Eso no quiere decir nada, Shaoran"- se levantó-"Iré a decirle a Suiyei que arreglé también mis cosas"- salió de la oficina.

Suspiré.

Eriol siempre fue muy sobre protector conmigo, aunque fuéramos de la misma edad, dado que él siempre fue más maduro que yo. Siempre. Cuando éramos adolescentes él me cuidaba las espaldas, cada vez que me metía en una pelea. De cualquier tipo… Eriol era tranquilo pero siempre acabábamos corriendo para escondernos de los maestros o nuestras madres.

Cuando éramos más niños él me consolaba cada vez que lloraba por cualquier estupidez. Porque… he de aceptar que cuando tenía cinco años era un chillón de primera. Sonreí ante mis recuerdos y agradecí a los dioses porque él era mi familia.

-----------------------------------

Sakura POV

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa. Mi padre acababa de llamar desde algún lugar de Egipto. Contó que se encontraba bien y que estaba disfrutando mucho de su expedición, además de que estaban teniendo buenos resultados.

-"Hola, amor"- levanté el rostro y me encontré a Shaoran.

Me encontraba en el estudio. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a su encuentro.

-"Oh, cómo voy a extrañar esto"- susurró en mi cuello.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré con confusión.

-"¿Qué vas a extrañar?"- hizo una mueca.

-"Esto"-

Apretó su agarré en mi cintura y comenzó a darme besitos en mi cuello.

-"Me confundes"- admití.

Suspiró de manera pesada y sentí como que estaba frustrado.

-"Hay un problema con una de las fábricas en Estados Unidos… tengo que ir"- ahora fui yo la que hizo una mueca.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"-

-"Espero que no sea más de una semana, a lo mucho dos"-

Acaricié su cabello entre mis manos.

-"¿Cuándo te vas?"- aunque sabía la respuesta.

-"Hoy en la noche"-

Claro, eso explicaba porque estaba aquí cuando era medio día.

-"Ven, vamos a arreglar tus maletas"- le sonreí.

No me podía poner sentimental ahora… sabiendo que a él le costaba irse, a mi me costaba, el doble, que se fuera. Pero era su trabajo y yo tenía que apoyarlo y no hacérselo más difícil.

Estuvimos poniendo lo necesario en las maletas y en los porta trajes. En una maleta pequeña metió su laptop y algunos papeles. Regresé del armario trayendo una maletita con todas sus cosas de aseo que tenía para viaje. Él tenía dos o tres cosas de cada cosa.

-"Creo que eso es todo"- dijo suspirando y cerrando la maleta.

-"Espera"- recordé algo y fui inmediatamente al armario.

Removí algunas cosas en mis cajones y encontré lo que buscaba.

-"Ten"- sonrió cuando vio la fotografía.

Tomoyo nos tomó la foto hace poco más de una semana. Estábamos en el área de los cerezos del jardín. Shaoran estaba sentado en una rama, yo entre sus piernas y los dos abrazábamos a Ying Fa.

-"Vaya…"- me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra él.

-"¿A qué hora sale tu avión?"- murmuré tristemente.

-"A las siete"-

Hum…

-"Entonces…"- comencé a jugar con la solapa del traje que traía-"¿Nos queda algo de tiempo, no?"- sonrió de lado.

-"Pensé que no lo dirías"-

Bajo las maletas de la cama y las puso a un lado.

Se acercó a mí, lentamente. Saboreando el encuentro.

¡Dos semanas!

¿¡Qué haría yo sin él dos semanas?!

¡Era totalmente dependiente de él!

Ah…

Sus brazos envolvieron de nuevo mi cuerpo y comenzó a besarme con ansías, anhelo y calor. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuerpo, querían abarcar todo de él. Quería retenerlo aquí para que no se fuera. Para que se quedará conmigo…

Que se quedara en casa. Verlo dormir, despertarse, sonreír y hacer todas esas cosas que él hacía.

Quería verlo…

Saber que estaba ahí…

-"¿Amor?"- Shaoran se separó de mí-"¿Por qué lloras?"-

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

-"¿Sakura?"- tomó entre sus manos mi rostro-"¿Qué te pasa?"-

Su voz profunda y ronca estaba preocupada.

Lloré más fuerte.

-"¿Sakura?"- repitió con verdadera preocupación y algo de miedo.

Negué varias veces.

Era bastante irracional mi sentir.

-"No te vayas"- rogué.

Sin quererlo evitar.

-"¿Amor"-

-"¡Por favor, no me dejes!"- grité totalmente desesperada-"No me dejes, por favor no lo hagas. No te vayas, Shaoran"- agarré con fuerza su traje y me pegué tanto como pude a él.

Trató de separarme de él y me aferré con más fuerza.

_Que no me deje. _

Aplicó un poco más de fuerza y logró separarme de él y tomó con cuidado, pero firmemente, mi rostro.

-"¿Qué dices?"- exclamó sorprendido-"Amor… calma"-

Habló con suavidad pero noté un matiz contenido.

Me enfoqué en sus ojos para tranquilizar mis emociones.

Estaban fuera de control.

No sabía lo que pasaba.

-"Disculpa, no… Yo"- balbuceé y respiré profundo para poder hablar-"No sé qué me pasó"-

Me miró extrañado y con preocupación.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó.

Asentí.

Me observó con esos ojos dorados. Me perdí en ellos un momento y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. De lo primero que me enamoré de él, fue de sus ojos.

En ellos me perdía por horas… los soñaba y recordaba.

Los buscaba.

No podía vivir sin esa luz.

Y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-"¡¿Sakura?!"- exclamó todo alarmado.

-"No te vayas"- volví a pedir dentro de mi llanto.

Me abrazó con fuerza y me meció en su cuerpo.

-"No te vayas"- volví a rogar.

-"No entiendo, Sakura"- exclamó con voz ahogada.

No, no lo podía entender.

Y yo tampoco.

Al menos no desde hace unos momentos.

Él no podía irse…

… yo me quedaría de nuevo sola.

Y tal vez… sólo tal vez, esta vez, él no regresaría.

Se iría y no regresaría. Sería como la otra vez. Los ocho horribles meses que estuve en esta casa sola, sin él. No lo soportaría de nuevo, él se iría y no regresaría. No regresaría porque no le importaba, no regresaría…

-"No vas a regresar"-

-----------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Me sentí desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Y me sentía desagarrado por sus lágrimas.

-"No vas a regresar"-

La miré extrañado.

Sólo me iba una semana.

-"¡Sakura!"- dije inesperadamente cuando me comenzó a golpear.

Sus pequeños puños caían como cascada en mi pecho… y, definitivamente, no dolían. Me hubiera reído de no ser por toda la situación. La _extraña_ situación. Traté de sujetarle los brazos con cuidado pero ella aplicaba mucha fuerza en los suyos, temí lastimarla, así que deje que me golpeara.

Yo no sufría algún daño y ella desahogaba lo que fuera que llevara dentro.

Poco a poco sus golpes fueron deteniéndose y aferro mi traje en sus manos. Mis manos fueron a dar a su espalda y la acerqué a mí. Subí y baje mis manos, acariciándola, consolándola y reconfortándola.

-"¿Mucho mejor?"- pregunté suavemente.

-"No realmente"- dijo en un susurró.

Reí entre dientes.

-"¿Se puede saber por qué el arrebato de agresividad?"- al menos tenía que saber de qué iban esos golpes.

Negó y yo sólo vi sus cabellos mecerse de un lado a otro.

Hum…

-"Dime"- ordené.

Sin ser una orden.

-"Es una estupidez"-

-"Para mí es importante"-

Todo lo que le pasaba, para mí era importante. Ya fuera una cosa sin sentido, una estupidez o algo que hiciera que girara el mundo. Siempre era importante. La mente de Sakura trabajaba de manera diferente a las demás mentes, al menos a las femeninas. Era lo que yo creía. Era una de las mejores cualidades que tenía.

-"Sí te vas…"- comenzó en un susurró-"tal vez…"-

Esperé.

-"… tal vez no regreses"-

La miré atentamente.

Y lo que vi me partió en dos… o en miles de pedazos.

Yo creía que todo lo que pasó en el embarazo de Ying Fa estaba en el olvido, creí que lo habíamos superado y que nos habíamos perdonado nuestros mutuos errores, más míos que de ella.

Lo creí…

… lo creí, absurdamente.

La mirada de mi mujer era de desesperación y algo de vergüenza.

-"Sakura"- dije al momento en que tomaba entre mis manos su rostro.

Antes de decir algo la observé con detenimiento.

Sus mejillas rojas y mojadas, sus labios rojos y, condenadamente deliciosos, y sus ojos. Sus delicados ojos diciéndome miles de cosas.

Yo jamás dejaría algo así.

-"Escúchame ¿Sí?"- asintió lentamente y aún me observó con desesperación-"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso hace meses, lamento haber sido yo el culpable. Jamás me voy a perdonar eso… pero, nunca me voy a ir de tu lado. Nunca, Sakura. Eres mi vida, eres toda mi existencia… siempre lo has sido. Yo no respiré hasta que te conocí… yo te amo. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo… No me iré, Sakura. Y sobre todo… siempre regresaré a tu lado "-

La miré a los ojos en todo el momento.

-"¿De verdad?"- acaricié sus mejillas y limpié sus lágrimas. La observé con adoración.

-"Claro, por supuesto que sí"- aseguré.

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa temblorina.

Pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Una sonrisa hermosa, cabe decir.

-"Y ahora… te mostraré exactamente cómo es que te amo"-

-------------------------

Sakura POV

Los besos de Shaoran sabían salados. Mis lágrimas habían mojado mis labios y él limpio mis mejillas con los suyos, así que nuestros besos por el momento eran salados. Me aferré más a él. Necesitaba sentir su sabor, su _propio _sabor. Así que pasé mi lengua por sus labios, tratando de quitar el amargo sabor de las lágrimas.

Y más éstas lágrimas de tristeza.

Un gemido ronco brotó de su pecho y me aferró a su pecho con sus manos en mi espalda.

Lo besé.

Nos besamos.

Y lo sentí.

Además de sentir todas esas emociones en mi pecho, el placer en mi centro y las mariposas revoloteando en mí estomago. Sentí su sabor. Su sabor era picoso, exótico.

Mmm.

Yummi.

Enterré mis manos en sus cabellos y él enterró las suyas en mi cadera.

-"Ámame"- murmuré contra sus labios.

_Tómame. _

No fue despacio. Estuve desnuda en sus brazos rápidamente. Estuvo desnudo entre los míos de igual manera. Su lengua viajo por mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciaron todo lo que encontraron. Todo lo que me hacía gritar de placer. Del placer más puro y magnánimo que existía.

_El saber que él me amaba. _

Nos separamos un poco para respirar, pero el aire era de los dos. Y lo respirábamos los dos.

-"No te veré en una semana"- susurró él besando mi cuello.

-"Tal vez sean dos semanas"- recordé con un gemido.

Había mordido una zona _sensible _de mi cuello.

-"No me lo recuerdes"- su lamento me dio alegría…

Ok.

Eso sonó muy feo.

Lo que quiero decir es que me alegraba que me fuera a extrañar tanto como yo lo iba a extrañar. Ya que iba regresar… _tenía _que regresar. Lo había prometido y yo creía en sus promesas. De lo contrario… yo solita me embargaría de dolor.

Algo que no quiero hacer, por supuesto.

Al menos no más que hace unos momentos.

Irracionales momentos, hay que decir.

Lo apreté más hacia mi cuando su boca bajo a mi pecho. Me aferré a sus cabellos cuando su lengua pasó, delicadamente, por el contorno de mi pezón. La piel se me puso de gallina. Una gallina que disfrutaba mucho, claro. Me reí ante el pensamiento.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- murmuró Shaoran, haciendo más presión con sus dientes.

-"Un pensamiento ridículo"- logré decir en medio de un gemido.

-"Sí, esos suelen ser los causantes de la risa"- concedió con una sonrisa.

Besó mi estomago y mi vientre, jugueteo con mi obligo y me besó la cadera. Separó un poco más mis piernas… besó la cara interna de mis muslo y lo mordió ligeramente. Sentí como una ola de escalofríos placenteros me recorrió cuando su boca fue a dar ahí donde más la necesitaba. Aferré las sabanas con fuerzas y me retorcí debajo de él. Gemí su nombre varias veces…

Conformé los colores estrafalarios llegaban a mi mente, traté de concentrarme en una cosa: en cuanto amaba a este hombre. Cuanto amaba su risa, su mirada y, ciertamente, _su boca. _Esa boca pecadora que te subía al cielo en segundos y te bajaba al infierno como un cometa. Y me refiero a infierno, porque ahí, los placeres más pecaminosos son lo que te daban justamente más placer.

Como este.

Como todo él.

Sí, señores. Shaoran era todo un placer pecaminoso.

Y me encantaba.

Sujeté con fuerza sus cabellos y lo jalé para poder besarlo. Mi lengua jugó con la suya en un baile erótico y recorrió cada centímetro de mi boca. Lo observé a los ojos y pasé mis manos por cada pliegue de su espalda, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían cada vez que yo lo tocaba o cada vez que mis uñas hacían algo de presión en esa piel deliciosa y caliente.

_Pecaminosa. _

Mi nueva palabra favorita.

Gemí su nombre cuando entró en mí. Sentí como lo rodeaba y como él creaba esa fricción placentera con su cuerpo. Levanté mis caderas para seguir su ritmo, me sujetó las piernas para enterrarse más en mí.

Ah.

Su vaivén era continuo y justo. Justo y rápido. Rápido y profundo. Sobre todo profundo.

-"Te amo"- susurró.

_Yo también._

Respiré entrecortadamente mientras, por segunda vez, veía las luces de todos los colores detrás de mis parpados. Sentía el cuerpo totalmente relajado y con una sensación cosquilluda.

-"¿Entiendes cuanto te amo?"- murmuró entrecortadamente y con voz ronca.

-"Sí… pero no me haría mal que me lo mostrarás más veces"- dije aún con los ojos cerrados, adivinando de qué forma tenían mis luces. Acababa de encontrar un pato.

Su risa agitó nuestros cuerpos… y no pudimos evitar gemir de satisfacción.

-"Lo que entiendo es que tú avión sale en unas horas y tú estás hablando"- le reclamé.

De nuevo su risa resonó en la habitación.

-"Cierto. Te ofrezco una disculpa"- dijo con voz sensual y seductora en mi oído.

-"Hazte cargo"- ordené.

Siendo realmente una orden.

Definitivamente…

¿Qué haría yo sin él?

----------------------------------

Shaoran POV.

Sujeté con más firmeza la maleta y el porta trajes mientras me arreglaba la solapa de mi traje azul obscuro. Caminé deprisa por el corredor y observé como Eriol venía haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Incluso traíamos el miso peinado.

Nos detuvimos uno frente al otro al borde de las escaleras. Y nos sonreímos.

-"¿Despidiéndote?"-pregunté con burla.

-"Ciertamente"- sonrió de lado-"Lo mismo ¿No?"-

Reímos y bajamos juntos las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso estaba Wei, Xiake y Tan Wah. Tan Wah era el guardaespaldas de Eriol. Un sujeto parecido a él… los dos parecían sobras y no sabías si estaban o no.

-"Todo listo, amo Xiaolang"- le sonreí a Wei y le palmeé la espalda.

-"Gracias. Por favor, cuida de mi mujer…"-

-"…y de la mía"-continuó Eriol.

-"…y de mi hija"- acabé.

-"Sí, señores. Vayan con paz. Las señoras estarán bien"- nos aseguró.

-"Señor"- llamó mi atención Xiake-"Hesai se hará cargo de la seguridad, ahora que no estoy"-

Hice una mueca.

Si no estaba Xiake, Takera se hacía cargo. Pero… dadas las circunstancias, es decir, que Hesai, por sus sentimientos, de los cuales no quiero indagar mucho, sería más eficiente en estas cuestiones. La seguridad de las personas que más amaba. Y Xiake lo sabía…

Suspiré resignado porque yo apoyé esto. O al menos no lo frené.

-"Bien"- dije al fin.

Salimos de la casa donde nos esperaba la limosina. Eriol y yo volteamos a ver nuestro hogar anhelantes.

-"Estás serán unas semanas muy largas"- comentó Eriol con pesadumbre.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con él.

------------------------------------

Sakura POV

El gritó de Ying Fa me despertó bruscamente. Me levanté con rapidez y salí corriendo de la cama para ir a su cuarto. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta me regresé apresuradamente y completamente roja. Estaba desnuda… _seguía _és de tomar mi bata y colocarla adecuadamente, salí por mí puerta y corrí los pasos que me separaban de la de mi hija.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- gruñí.

Yintian dio un brinco.

Sostenía a mi niña entre sus brazos, tratándole de dar de comer. Sostenía la mamila de manera muy inadecuada, pero más sostenía a mi hija de esa manera. Ying Fa se retorcía en sus brazos y gritaba como si le estuvieran infligiendo mucho dolor.

-"Estoy tratando de darle de comer"- contestó de mala manera-"Pero esta chiquilla no se está quieta"- la sujetó con más fuerza y la niña dio otro alarido.

Me moví con furia.

-"¡Suéltala!"- la arrebate de sus brazos, acerqué su cuerpecito a mi cuerpo y mi niña se aferró a mi bata-"¿Qué sucede contigo?"-le espeté.

-"¿Conmigo? ¡Sólo trataba de darle de comer!"- me gritó poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-"¿Y por qué, demonios, le intentabas dar de comer? ¿Acaso te lo he pedido?"- le dije fríamente mientras trataba de arrullar a mi niña que seguía llorando.

-"No, nadie me lo ha pedido"- me vio con furia unos momentos.

-"Entonces, no lo hagas"- demandé.

-"¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar!"- gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Observé la puerta dos segundos y después a mi niña. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… y me partió el corazón, porque ella estaba sufriendo. Se estaba lamentando. La tomé con delicadeza y la llevé al cambiador. Revisé cada parte de su pequeño cuerpecito. Aún tenía sus dos piecitos y sus dos manitas; sus veinte deditos, sus dos ojitos, sus dos cejitas, su naricita, su boquita, sus dos orejitas y su cabellito castaño parecían bien. Le revisé su cabecita para ver si le había jalado el cabello y revisé su cuerpecito. No tenía nada. Absolutamente, nada.

Suspiré con alivio.

_Paranoica. _

Bueno, sí.

-"Ya, ya. Amorcito, todo está bien"- la arrullé y la cargué con toda la ternura que me nacía.

Dejó de llorar y restregó su cabecita en mi pecho. Ah, mi ternurita.

_Maldita Yintian. _

Salí de la habitación y dirigí mis pasos al final del pasillo. No toqué, entré sin avisar. Tomoyo se encontraba acostada boca abajo y la espalda la tenía desnuda. Creo, y sólo es una suposición, que también estuvo _despidiéndose _de Eriol. Sonreí por un segundo… antes de regresar a mi faena.

-"¿Tomoyo?"- llamé.

No se movió nada

-"¿Tomoyo?"- repetí pero ahora la moví un poco del hombro.

Hizo un sonido algo raro.

Me reí entre dientes, porque me sonó como a: Eriol.

-"¡Tomoyo!"- grité.

Ella saltó de la cama y aferró la sabana a su cuerpo.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó toda confundida.

Oh, sí que era gracioso todo esto.

-"Necesito tus cinco sentidos"- ordené.

Me observó como si tuviera dos antenas y un par de ojos más.

-"¿Eh?"- se talló un ojo de forma infantil.

-"Tomoyo, por favor"- rogué-"Necesito que te despiertes"-

Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y después bostezó.

-"Sí, está bien. Está bien"- se estiró un poco y alcanzó la bata que estaba al pié de su cama.

Se la puso con desgana y salió de la cama. Entró al baño… Observé la habitación. Ya no parecía una habitación de huéspedes, para nada. De hecho cada vez se veía más como una recámara permanente.

Hum.

-"Ya estoy despierta"- se había lavado la cara y había arreglado la maraña de su cabeza en una trenza.

-"Ten"- le entregué a mi niña.

Ying Fa estaba tranquila pero sollozó un poco cuando se la di a Tomoyo hasta que ella empezó a arrullarla y a susurrarle cosas.

-"Cuídala"- la señalé-"Ahorita vengo por ella, no salgan"-

No me quedé para dar más explicaciones, salí de ahí. Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Me puse unos pants, un sujetador, una playera y unos tenis. Regresé al pasillo y bajé las escaleras, salí por la puerta principal. Y justo como pensaba, cuando me acerqué a la caseta de vigilancia salió Hesai.

-"Señora Sakura"- saludó.

-"¿Tienen cámaras en el pasillo del segundo piso?"- no contesté su saludo.

Necesitaba arreglar esto.

-"Sí, señora"- me dijo algo extrañado.

-"¿Las tienen ahí?"- señalé la caseta.

Asintió.

-"¿Vieron cuando Yintian entró al cuarto de mi hija?"-

-"Sí, señora. Llevaba una mamila, que tomó de la cocina. La anciana Ailina la dejó ahí"-

Sí, tenían toda la casa vigilada.

_Perfecto. _

-"No quiero, por ningún motivo, que Yintian se acerqué a las habitaciones del segundo piso, tiene prohibido subir"- ordené.

Me observó extrañado, de nuevo.

-"¿Quedó claro, Hesai?"- él dio un respingo.

-"Sí, señora. Claro"- dudó un poco-"¿Se puede saber, por qué tal medida?"-

Lo miré un momento.

¿Confiaba en Hesai?

Sí, claro que sí.

-"No confío en ella… "- confesé-"Me causa cierta… incomodidad. Y no quiero que esté cerca de mi hija"-

Asistió y comprendí que él me entendía y me apoyaba.

-"Descuide, señora. La señorita Yintian no se acercará al segundo piso"-

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Sí, soy una paranoica de primera.

Pero mi sexto sentido me decía que no dejará pasar mis sentimientos con respecto a Yintian, al menos en lo que se refería a mi hija. Y no lo haría.

Ying Fa era primero que nadie.

Y Yintian no le iba a causar el menor daño.

De eso me encargaba yo.

Entré a la casa y fui directo a la cocina. Ailina estaba enfrente de la estufa y miraba al vacío.

-"¿Ailina?"- ella dio un respingo.

-"Oh, señora"- hizo una pequeña reverencia-"Buenos Días"-

-"Buenos días, Ailina"- regresó su mirada a la estufa-"¿Pasa algo?"-

Ella me sonrió con disculpa y negó.

-"Estoy casi segura de haber hecho la mamila para la niña"- suspiró-"Tal vez, ya esté entrando al estado en el que las cosas no las haces aunque estés segura que sí"- rió.

-"No, Ailina"- ahora negué yo-"Aún no has entrado a tal estado. Sí, hiciste la mamila. Yintian la subió"- abrió ligeramente un poco sus ojos.

-"¿Yintian?"- frunció el entrecejo-"¿Qué hacía esa niña?"-

-"Pues, intentaba darle de comer a Ying Fa"- expliqué-"No lo hizo bien y sólo la asusto"-

Ella no dijo nada, pero se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

-"Lamento si esto te incomoda, Ailina. Pero Yintian tiene prohibido acercarse a m hija, y por lo tanto tiene prohibido subir a los pisos de arriba de la casa"-

-"Sí, señora. No se preocupe. Lamento lo que paso… yo deje aquí la mamila y el monitor para avisarle algo a Dawei… y no se me ocurrió"- se veía apenada.

-"No es cosa tuya…"- suspiré-"Sólo… que no se acerque"- pedí.

-----------------------------------------

-"¿No crees que esto sirva?"-

Observé el traje que tenía Tomoyo en las manos.

Hice una mueca.

-"¿Por qué no usas uno de los que ya tienes?"- pregunté con curiosidad.

Nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial - ¿Dónde más si no?- buscando el traje perfecto para la reunión con los compradores de la empresa de la mamá de Tomoyo.

-"Porque necesito un traje que imponga, que sea femenino y que me guste"- explicó-"Además… ahora que Eriol se ha ido, tengo que ver la manera de alargar esa junta o posponerla… tal vez finja por primera vez alguna enfermedad extraña"-

Las dos dimos un suspiró triste.

Shaoran y Eriol tenía tres días fuera.

Tres largos días.

Sí sólo eran 72 horas ¿Cómo era posible que para mi parecieran el doble?

-"Eriol dijo que haría todo lo posible por regresar para dentro de cuatro días… pero no estoy muy segura de que pueda, no quiere que Shaoran esté solo"-siguió Tomoyo.

Yo tampoco quería que Shaoran estuviera solo.

-"Está bien"- junté las palmas-"Buscaremos un traje perfecto para la junta"-

Empujé el carrito de Ying Fa para pasar entre los trajes. Después de pasar por más de dos horas buscando el traje perfecto di un gritó de júbilo al doblar por el pasillo a la derecha.

El traje perfecto.

-"Es perfecto"- murmuró Tomoyo al salir del probador.

Claro que sí.

Era un traje de dos piezas. Una falda negra pegada al cuerpo y al final tenía un corte raro, como curveado, pero a Tomoyo le quedaba de maravilla. El saco, igual negro, se ajustaba a su figura como guante. La blusa azul turquesa que asomaba por el cuello le daba un toqué tan femenino y a la vez era tan profesional.

-"Éste es"- asentí dándole la razón.

-"Y ahora… comamos helado"-

---------------------------------------------------

-"Así que no regresarás pronto"- dije totalmente frustrada.

_-"Bueno, pronto, pronto, no"-_ rió_-"Pero espero que no sea más de cinco días"-_

Suspiré resignada.

-"No es por parecer una esposa remilgosa"- aclaré-"¡Pero llevas fuera seis días!"-

_-"Yo también te extraño, amor"-_ su voz dulce y tierna hizo que mis ojos se aguaran.

Malditas lagrimas traicioneras.

Me acomodé en mi cama abrazando la almohada.

_-"¿Estás llorando?"-_ dijo, de pronto preocupado.

-"No"- intenté decir, pero salió más estrangulado que nada.

_-"Amor, no llores"-_ lloré un poquito más porque no estaba aquí para consolarme.

A pesar de que hablaba de tres a cuatro veces al día. Aún sentía esa angustia en mi pecho… esa que me decía que no iba a regresar. Era tonto, lo sé. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerme de lo que sentía. Y era tonto porque… lo sentía algunas horas al día hasta que me convencía de que lo que pensaba eran idioteces hasta que repetía el ciclo.

Incluso he estado algo mareada.

Tal vez me de gripe.

_-"Sakura ¿Quieres que regrese? Dejaré todo, amor"-_

Oh… ¿Podía ser más lindo?

Claro que quería que regresara…

_Sí, Shaoran. Regresa_.

-"No"- respiré profundo-"Acaba lo que tengas que hacer… y luego regresas"-

_-"¿Segura?"-_

No, obviamente no.

-"Sí, amor"- traté de sonreír, aunque no sirviera de nada.

_-"Eriol llegará mañana"-_ me alegré un poco-_"Para el asunto de Tomoyo"-_

-"¿Te quedarás solo?"- eso me preocupaba.

_-"No, estaré con Xiake"-_ rió_-"No será muy elocuente… pero es buena compañía"-_

Sonreí.

-"Al menos"-

_-"Sí, al menos. Pero Eriol regresará al día siguiente… yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, que se quedará allá, pero no quiere… y no creo que me haga caso"- _

-"No, ni yo"- eso me alegraba, no quería que estuviera solo-"Además… Eriol no es de las personas que _hacen caso_"-

_-"Es verdad"-_ ahora rió más.

Oh, como lo extrañaba.

-"Te amo, Shaoran"- susurré.

_-"Igual que yo, Sakura. Igual que yo"-_

----------------------------------------

Tomoyo POV

Dirigí una mirada disimulada a la puerta. Nada. Ni un maldito mosco. Suspiré.

-"¿Algún problema, señorita Daidouji?"- volteé a ver al viejo canoso que estaba de mi lado.

-"No, claro que no"- recompuse mi postura.

Eriol, era claro, que no iba venir.

-"Así que… está claro no podemos comprar esas acciones al precio que propone"- acabo de decir el viejo director de la junta.

-"Y está claro que yo no les puedo vender en el precio que ustedes proponen"- todos hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

-"Creo que no nos entendemos, señorita Daidouji"- hice una mueca por como dijo mi nombre. Entre burla y exasperación-"Si nosotros no compramos esas acciones, usted no podrá abrir una sede aquí en China"-

-"Mi empresa tiene una cede aquí"- dije algo confundida.

-"No, no. Disculpe, mi error. Usted _ya no podrá abrir_ una sede aquí en China"-

Fruncí el cejo.

-"Lo siento, señorita. Pero como vera"- hizo una seña para abarcar la mesa donde estábamos sentados, los veinte ancianos sonrieron-"Si nosotros no apoyábamos la empresa, me temo, que nadie lo hará"-

_Malditos viejos raquíticos. _

-"Y yo me temo, que eso no es cierto"- una ola de alegría me invadió todo el cuerpo.

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme a Eriol.

Mi Eriol.

Estaba parado, casualmente, en la puerta. Traía un traje azul que resaltaba sus ojos y que hacía verse muchísimo más guapo de lo que ya era.

Aunque… yo lo prefería sin nada.

Jo jo jo

-"Buenas tardes, Señores"- saludó muy amablemente, como siempre.

-"Eriol Hiragizawa"- saludó el anciano raquítico que tenía a mi lado.

-"Señor Long ¿Cómo ha estado?"-

-"Bien, muchacho. Bien ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿El señor Li?"-

-"Ahorita se encuentra en Estados Unidos, pero… en general está muy bien"- Eriol se situó a lado mío. De pié.

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Li?"-

Me sorprendí del tono hostil que uso el director de la junta.

Además… ¿Li?

-"Una pregunta extraña, sin lugar a dudas. Es una junta de negocios, así que… vengo a hacer negocios"- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-"¿Negocios?"- repitió el viejo-"Estás pesando comprar algunas acciones"- afirmó.

-"¿Los Li quiere acciones de las empresas Daidouji?"- preguntó el anciano Long.

Me molestó el tono de reverencia que dijo al pronunciar Los Li.

-"Nosotros ya tenemos algunas acciones de las empresas Daidouji"- dijo quitándole importancia.

-"¿De verdad?"- el entusiasmo de Long era palpable.

-"Sí, claro"-

-"Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

Eriol sonrió. Su sonrisa picara.

-"Vengo representando a esa parte de la empresa Daidouji de la que somos dueños"-

Todos los viejos fruncieron el entrecejo.

Y él sonrió más.

-"Me alegro, muchacho"- dijo con afecto Long-"Siéntate, siéntate"-

Él se sentó y me pareció increíble el carisma que tenía para llegar e imponer su presencia. Aunque todos se mostraron reservados en un principio, Eriol, logró que el ambiente se sintiera tranquilo y sereno. Comenzó a hablar y hacerles preguntas a cada uno de los ancianos, sobre sus familias y cosas personales. Se sabía los nombres de cada uno de ellos y el de cada miembro de su familia. Hijos, esposas, hijas, hermanas, incluso de algunos padres de ellos. Después de una amena plática el anciano que dirigía la junta, y el que no se había sentido muy a gusto con la llegada de Eriol, interrumpió unos comentarios sobre los nietos de Long que estaban en Harvard.

-"Esta no es una tarde de té, señores. Venimos a hablar de negocios. Hablemos"- Eriol sonrió ante su tono frío.

-"Bien, es verdad"- se acomodó en su silla y les sonrió a todos los demás. Le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Esa, era, sin duda, una buena señal.

-"Estoy seguro que han visto el índice de ventas de las empresas Daidouji"- comenzó con su discurso Eriol, todos asintieron-"Y no sólo aquí en China, tiene un excelente puesto a lo largo del mundo. Además de que es la empresa numero uno de innovaciones al año"-

-"Sí, realmente nos ha impresionado mucho"- aceptó Long-"Y creemos que con una inversión del tamaño que proponemos, podríamos colocarnos como número uno en el país, dado que ahorita está en el puesto tres"-

Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Esa era la razón por la que mi madre había querido vender acciones para tener más inversiones.

-"Claro, con un buen proyecto en mano y los fondos adecuados podemos colocarnos en líder e incluso abrir otras puertas en Asia en donde la empresa no tiene alcance, por el momento"-dijo Eriol.

-"Eso sería si la señorita Daidouji aceptara el acuerdo"-exclamó fríamente el viejo ese.

-"Lo siento, pero los términos que proponen son algo ridículos. Es hora de que acepten eso"- la mirada de Eriol se fijo en los ancianos.

-"No es ridículo, se le está ofreciendo una oportunidad que nadie más le va a ofrecer"-ese anciano quería a toda costa imponer sus reglas.

-"Es posible"- aceptó Eriol y el anciano sonrió triunfal-"Ningún otro conjunto de familias otorgará a la empresa un fondo como lo harán ustedes"-

Hice una mueca.

Respiré profundo… Eriol sabía lo que hacía.

-"Bien, ahora que hemos resuelto eso, deberíamos pasar…"- el anciano estaba exultante.

-"Esperen"- Eriol lo interrumpió-"Estoy de acuerdo en que no hay fondos que se igualen… pero me han malentendido. Si bien, ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacer que la empresa sea líder en China en un año, como máximo, la empresa sola puede lograr ese acierto"- junto las yemas de sus dedos.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- murmuró Long.

-"La empresa en sí ya es muy productiva y se coloca en el mercado por su propia mano y con los fondos que ya cuenta. Tal vez, sin su compra no se lograría en un lapso muy corto, pero sin duda se haría. Su inversión sólo agilizaría las cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que la empresa sola como está, pueda salir a flote. Tal vez en unos tres o cinco años, pero llegará a ser la líder. De eso no cabe la menor duda"-

Sonreí.

-"Así que sólo les queda una cosa… invertir, en términos justos y generosos, y multiplicar su inversión o ver como la empresa se adueña del mercado por si sola sin su intervención"- ahí estaba.

La semilla estaba plantada… y ahora estábamos esperando a que funcionara. Meiling tenía razón en una cosa:

No había nadie como los Li para hacer negocios.

------------------------------

Eriol POV

Acaricié los brazos de Tomoyo.

-"Eso salió muy bien ¿No te parece?"- susurró contra mi chaqueta.

Estábamos esperando a que el avión tuviera permiso para despegar, esta misma noche volvería a Estados Unidos para estar presente en las últimas negociaciones con el sindicato. Eran las peores, y Shaoran necesitaba a su mano derecha con él.

Ósea yo.

-"Sí, bastante"- acaricié con mi nariz la curvatura de su cuello.

Olía delicioso.

-"Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo y hayas resuelto el problema, si seguía así, era seguro que los mandará al diablo"- reí entre dientes.

-"Sí, amor. No sabes lo que tuve que correr para poder llegar"- acaricié su espalda con mis manos apretándola más a mí-"Ah, me gustaría que fueras conmigo"- me lamenté.

-"A mí también, amor. Pero Sakura no puede estar sola"- hice una mueca.

De camino al aeropuerto, Tomoyo me había contado las cosas que pasaban con Sakura. Como a veces se ponía a llorar de la nada y decía que Shaoran no regresaría. Mi primo se sentiría como mierda china si se enterara.

-"Lo sé, y me alegro que estés con ella"- jugueteé con sus cabellos.

-"No se tarden"-

La besé con ganas… y esperando que en dos días pudiéramos regresar a casa, que los malditos del sindicato se aplacaran y que todo volviera a estar en paz.

-------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Me encontraba en la cama jugando con la niña. Flexionaba sus piernitas y le hacía cosquillas en su barriguita.

-"Señora"-

Volteé y me encontré con Ailina.

-"¿Si?'"-

-"La buscan, señora. La señorita Yanagisawa"-

La cuatro ojos.

Me reí.

-"Sí, gracias. Dile que en unos minutos bajo"-

Volví a tenderme en la cama y atraje el cuerpo de mi niña hacia mis brazos. Se acurrucó un poco y apoyo su cabecita en mi pecho. Tararé una canción de cuna y la mecí. Se quedó dormida rápidamente y ronroneó un poquito.

Ah, que amor.

-"Es hora de ir a tu cuna"-

Me levanté con cuidado, la sostuve y la llevé a su habituación. Encendí la camarita, tomé el monitor y me dirigí a la sala.

-"Hola"- saludé.

Naoko se puso de pié y noté que Yintian estaba al lado de ella.

-"Hola, Sakura. Yintian me hacía platica en lo que bajabas"-

Miré con una ceja levantada a Yintian.

-"Quería invitarte a comer ¿Qué dices? Para ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas"- la observé con atención.

No me apetecía en nada ir a algún lugar con ella a solas.

-"Lo siento, pero ahora estoy cuidando de mi hija"- fue la excusa que encontré en mi cabeza.

No fue la mejor, dado que Ailina se podía quedar con ella.

-"Oh, qué pena"- no se veía como si lo lamentará mucho.

-"Podrías invitarme a mí"- sugirió Yintian.

-"Eso sería una buena idea"- dije, queriéndome librar de las dos.

-"Bueno… en ese caso, vamos"-

Yintian saltó de felicidad y fue corriendo a avisarle a Ailina, regresó en un segundo con su bolso y una chaqueta.

-"¡Vamos!"-

Desaparecieron de mi vista en un convertible azul.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

Los dioses hacen a las urracas y ellas se juntan.

------------------------------

Acomodé a la niña bien en mis brazos y bajé las escaleras. Era hora de su mamila, medio día. Estaba contenta porque Shaoran regresaría hoy o mañana, y lo extrañaba mucho.

Entré a la cocina y me paré en seco.

-"¡¿Quién eres tú?!"-

El sujeto, porque era un sujeto. Estaba de espaldas y estaba casi desnudo. Digo casi porque traía un traje de baño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y no estaba tan mal.

Nada como mi Shaoran, pero… bueno, no evitaba que le dieras una mirada.

-"Oh"- fue lo único que pude decir, cuando se dio la vuelta.

-"Hola, Sakura"-

Huang me observaba con diversión y triunfo. Gemí para mis adentros.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y vestido de esa manera!"-grité toda histérica.

-"Me estaba dando un chapuzón"- señaló hacia atrás de él.

-"¡¿En mi alberca?!"- rió.

-"Sí, en tu alberca"- se acercó sensualmente hacia mí-"¿No quieres acompañarme?"-

Hice una mueca.

¿Qué _demonios_ pasaba aquí?

----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Cómo han estado?? Supongo que queriéndome matar, verdad?? Ya sé, ya sé… tardé un poco. Cuatro días, porque debí de haber actualizado el miércoles siguiendo la línea de las dos semanas. Una verdadera disculpa. Verán, la semana antepasada me fui a un congreso de cinco días, y aunque me llevé mi lap, cuando llegaba a mi habitación en el hotel lo único que quería era irme a dormir. Y esta semana ya inicie clases. Sí, por favor, lloren por mí. Como yo lo hago.

Es posible que lo que les vaya a decir les guste menos. Estoy en mi último semestre de Universidad (qué bien, no?) y estoy haciendo mi tesis, así que es posible que me tardé más en actualizar. Tal vez tres semanas, pero les juro que haré lo posible para que sigan siendo al menos las dos semanas de regla.

Bueno, qué les pareció el capitulo. Algunas cosas están tomando forma, para el final. O al menos, para los problemas culminantes. Muchas de ustedes adivinaron bien. Tienen razón respecto a Hesai, es bastante obvio, no? Espero que hayan notado también, y sepan, quienes serán los causantes de problemas. Ahorita las cosas siguen tranquilas, pero… quién sabe.

Ah, por cierto. Sí, me equivoqué en el capi pasado. No era a Yintian a quien le iban a hacer los exámenes, era a Ying Fa, disculpen mi error. Aún no lo corrijo, pero lo haré. Jo jo jo. Creo que es un error ponerles nombres tan parecidos…

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que leen mis locuras, y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en dejar un review. Muchas gracias.

Gracias: Sakuri9, Ashaki, LMUndine, Leoni Tao91, Fairy, , beautifly92, Sasha Kinoli (todas queremos un amigo como Eriol), Ayame Li (claro, estoy de acuerdo, todas tenemos nuestro lado celoso, o muy celosos en algunos casos) Ifanycka, Lian Potter (bienvenida a mis locuras) The Crazy Girls, Camiko no puniishment (gracias, y en cuanto pueda prometo leer tu fic y dejarte un comentario, lo prometo. Pero ahorita estoy corta de tiempo y apenas pude terminar éste capítulo, pero no debe de pasar de estas dos semanas) Neftis Cloe.

NithaF: Pues ahora sí te respondo. Sí le atinaste, y ahora ya sabes quién es el amigo de Yintian. También adoro a Eriol, sus formas de tortura serán menos salvajes que la de algunas ustedes, al menos las que propusieron cosas para el club torturador, pero igual de efectivas. Eres miembro honorario del club… jajaja…

Dianitha: muchas gracias por tus ánimos. De verdad que los aprecio mucho. Con lo de Meiling, pues, necesitaba sacar todas sus frustraciones con respecto a Eriol, y las dañadas fueron Sakura y Tomoyo, pero a lo largo de los años había sufrido mucho por él manteniendo las esperanzas. Ha de ser feo, no? Pensar, bueno… no está conmigo pero al menos no está con nadie más. No sé cómo me sentiría yo. Y sí, Ieran tuvo que entrar en acción y no lo hizo, al menos nuestro Shaoran supo manejar la situación y aunque le dolió tratarla así, a veces sólo con un buen grito o un golpe (metafóricamente hablando, claro) se entiende. Tomoyo es Tomoyo, así que no iba a armar una escena. Eriol es perfecto para las venganzas sutiles, no lo crees? Bueno, creo que la duda del amigo de Yintian ha quedado claro… Sí, compra cajas de pañuelos porque lloraran mucho. Oh, si lo siento, ya lo dije arriba pero lo repito. El problema con los nombres parecidos.. es… osh, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero es la primera vez que no lo vi en la quinta leída que le doy jajaja Ya aclaré que tienen razón en lo de Hesai, era demasiado obvio para negarlo, la verdad. Gracias y cuídate… por cierto, respecto al favor que te pedí, lo siento pero he estado un poco ocupada y no lo he podido terminar, pero en cuanto lo haga te lo envió. Gracias por todo…

Ethel Escarlata: Me ha pasado, o al menos en el pasado que tenía tiempo de leer fics, me quedaba hasta tarde leyendo las actualizaciones, y plaf… no dormía y parecía muerto. Cuida de los secuestrados, por favor. Son hum… como diría Sakura: pecaminosos, jajajaj. Bueno, suerte en la escuela y suerte con tu fic y tu libro. Gracias por tu apoyo….

Camili: ah, yo no estaba lista para entrar a la escuela… jajaja, pero en fin. Así es… va explotar, pero poco a poco, o tal vez no. Pero no en estos capítulos, habrá tensiones, pero no explotará… jo jo Yo también quiero un Shaoran, en mis manos, no me importa el poder. Jajajajaja. Tienes razón Eriol nunca da paso sin saber, pero también es humano… oh un dibujo, o la imaginación de cada una de nosotros, y comete errores, ya veremos que pasó en el pasado, Eriol, obviamente, estuvo involucrado. Sí, a mí también me gusta lo de angelito. Un día se me vino a la cabeza y simplemente así lo escribí, pero me encantó. Es buena esa teoría de los climas, definitivamente. Lo de Mei, bueno, creo que puedo entenderla. No creo que haya hecho bien, pero la entiendo, ha de ser difícil estar en una situación de un amor no correspondido, y lo peor que esa persona sienta por ti un cariño pero que no sea de la manera en que tú quieres. Ah, sí. Las lectoras y yo, nos meteríamos en su cama. Qué feo se oyó eso… jajaja. Estoy contigo, tampoco haría enojar a un Shaoran enojado, ósea, hacerlo enojar más. La canción si existe, no es propiamente una canción, porque, es lo único que dice. Es como una nana, a mí me la enseñó mi mamá a ella la suya y así. Es viejísima. He usado la teoría del curita, en lo personal, y sí funciona. La mayoría de veces. De nuevo, pido disculpas por los nombre… es que… ash… se parecen!!!! Jajajaja…. Me encantan los comentarios largos, de verdad que sí. Tú técnica me parece genial, escribe lo que quieras escribir y del tamaño que sea. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo…

Nena5000: Para nada, cuando es comentario constructivo, incluso una crítica, ya sea buena o mala para tu historia, es bienvenida. Y más si eso hace que como escritora seas mejor, aunque ni por asomo soy una escritora. Ying Fa es chino, significa cerezo en chino. Sí, ya sé. Jajaja… lo digo de nuevo, es que… ash… se parecen mucho los nombres y me he equivocado un par de veces, es la primera vez que no lo veo antes de publicarlo. Pero ya me había pasado y ahora tendré más cuidado. Según yo, en este capítulo no me equivoque… jajajaja Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras y te ánimo a que continúes tu fic…. Sólo siéntate a escribir y a ver qué pasa, a mí me funciona así….. Gracias y espero que el capi te guste….

Carim: No fuiste la única que quiso torturar a Meiling, incluso a que se uniera a las torturadas del club de las torturas. Los golpes no necesariamente tienen que ser físicos para que duelan, ya ves, Shaoran le dio en donde más. En Eriol. Y Eriol le pegó en el orgullo de Naoko. Son sutiles, y son los más efectivos. Yo también estoy enamorada del Shaoran de mi historia, y de algunas otras, jajajaja y si, prometo guardar tu secreto. Eriol es la mano derecha de Shaoran y sabe muchas cosas, además, sabemos que es medio chismosito, que le gusta el cotilleo. Aunque… a Shaoran también, creo firmemente que a todos los hombres les gusta, sólo que tienen problemas con aceptarlo. Por el momento no te puedo prestar a Yintian para la sala, por el momento… después es toda tuya. Gracias… por todo el apoyo y el comentario espero que te guste el capi.

Tulipan_8: Eres bienvenida al club de tortura. Ya Naoko recibirá su castigo por hacer de las suyas con nuestros castaños. Estoy de acuerdo, Meiling no es mala persona, sólo que ya tenía demasiado tiempo guardando todo lo que sentía por Eriol y todo lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía con alguien más, me imagino lo duro que fue verlo con alguien a quien verdaderamente ama. Es difícil vivir eso. Quieres un bebé en la historia? Jajajaja… no creo que sea difícil, hay que seguir las señales. Espero que el capi te guste y gracias por todo.

Chio: sí ha estado medio lenta la página, cuando quise subir el capi pasado me tardé dos horas, dos horas!!! Meiling no es caprichosa, sólo está dolida, y es comprensible. Bastante. No justifico lo que hizo, para nada. Pero la entiendo. Si vete comprando tus pañuelos, no sé en qué momento estalle todo. No lo sé, escribo conforme las ideas me vienen, ya sé que haré con los personajes, pero las escenas vienen a mi cabeza conformé escribo, así que un aviso no te puedo dar. Sí, claro agrégame. Mi mail es kary guion bajo fanel y es de Hotmail.

Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy.

Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo y disfruten esta semana.

Cuidense.

Adios.

Kary


	18. Chapter 18

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura POV

Le fruncí el ceño cuando noté que se acercaba cada vez más.

-"No te acerques"- advertí, en lo que creo fue mi mejor voz de mando e intimidación.

A él no pareció afectarlo en absoluto. Siguió caminando hacia mí, así que me moví para que la encimera quedara entre los dos. Sonrió pícaramente y su posé de depredador me intimó un poco.

-"No huyas, Sakura"- susurró y sólo sentí un escalofrío, para nada placentero, recorrer mi espina.

Así susurraba mi nombre Shaoran, aunque claro, cuando él lo decía, yo simplemente me hacia gelatina.

-"De verdad ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"- repetí.

-"No seas paranoica, Sakura"- ash. Sí, soy paranoica ¿Y qué?

-"Sí no me dices que haces aquí, gritaré"- amenacé-"el equipo de seguridad de mi esposo te sacará a patadas"-

Sonrió arrogantemente.

-"¿Tanta reacción te causo? ¿Crees que no podrás resistirte a mi?"- alcé una ceja.

-"¿Resistir? ¿A ti?"-pregunté burlonamente-"No me causas tentación, me estás provocando miedo"- acepté.

Era la pura verdad.

No sabía que hacía en mi casa, ni como había entrado. Tampoco sabía cómo era posible que Hesai no hubiera venido a mi rescate, tal vez no he gritado, ni he salido corriendo, pero se supone que aquí hay cámaras. Miré disimuladamente hacia las esquinas de la cocina o hacia algún lugar donde podía estar la cámara.

¡¿Dónde estaba mi guardaespaldas?!

-"No quiero que tengas miedo"- observé de nuevo a Huang.

Su postura ya no era de ataque y su sonrisa ya no era de suficiencia, más bien, parecía apenado. Se rascó la mejilla y un poco de color apareció ahí.

-"Lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. No quería asustarte"- se disculpó y parecía sincero.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- volví a preguntar no sintiéndome para nada tranquila.

-"Soy amigo de Yintian, ella me invitó"-

Oh.

-"Tú tienes un Ferrari"- afirmé.

-"Sí, mi Ferrari azul ¿Lindo, no?"- me encogí de hombros no importándome.

Shaoran tenía mejores choches.

-"De verdad, disculpa si te asusté"- asentí quitándole importancia.

Relajé mi posé y lo observé de frente. Así, sin la pose arrogante, parecía buena persona. Parecía normal y tenía que aceptar, de nuevo, que no estaba tan mal.

-"¡Aquí estás!"- la voz entusiasta de Yintian hizo que giráramos la cabeza.

-"Sí, aquí estoy"- Yintian entró corriendo a la cocina y se echó a los brazos de Huang.

Gemí internamente. Aún no había comprado otro bikini, así que el rojo de sus pequeños trozos de tela se movieron sin gracia alguna cuando se aventaron a los brazos de su _amigo_.

Sí, claro cómo no.

-"Te tardaste mucho"- ronroneó.

Él hizo una mueca y me miró con disculpa. Le sonreí para que se relajara y salieron de la cocina con dirección a la alberca.

Así que éste era el conocido de Yintian, con quien pasaba todas las tardes y si no pasaba el día soñando con él. No sabía que pensar respecto a eso… ósea… él parecía de mi edad, tendría unos 23 o 24 años y ella tenía escasos 17 y apenas cumplidos, era un poco mayor para ella y no parecía tan entregado a la relación o al menos interesado en ésta, aunque sea un poco. A mi manera de ver las cosas, claro.

-"¿Señora?"-

Hesai estaba en la puerta en estado de alerta.

-"¿Sí, Hesai?"- me miró de manera extraña.

-"¿Ese joven le hacía daño?"-levanté una ceja.

-"Pues, no. Pero si me asustó verlo aquí tan inesperadamente"- le lancé una mirada burlona-"Me preguntaba dónde estabas"-

-"La señorita Yintian me dijo que usted le dio permiso de traerlo y la señora Ailina me lo confirmó"- claro, yo había dicho que sí.

Pero no sabía quién era.

-"Bueno, sí. Pero… me sorprendió"-

-"Sí, es el mismo que el centro comercial. Pero como tenía el permiso, lo dejé entrar. Sólo que se me hizo sospechoso la manera en que se le acercó hace unos momentos"-

Miró alrededor y me observó muy detenidamente, como buscando algo mal.

-"Ya está bien, no pasó a mayores. Pero me preguntaba ¿Si se te hizo raro, por qué no viniste antes?"- hizo una mueca.

-"Porque las cámaras no tienen sonido. Así lo dispuso el amo, porque… era demasiada intromisión en su intimidad y en su vida privada. Nosotros jamás pensaríamos en traicionarlo o algo, pero nunca se sabe cómo podrían salir esos videos. Así que se dispuso sin sonido. Cuando la vi retroceder me pareció que podía necesitar ayuda"-

Sí, eso pasó. Pero también a menos de un minuto Huang salía por la puerta que da a la alberca. Y, por un lado, era bueno. No quiero imagina la escena que se hubiera armado si Hesai hubiera llegado y Huang no hubiera rectificado ni pedido una disculpa por su comportamiento, ciertamente, Hesai lo hubiera golpeado.

Oh, qué lío.

---------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Bufé de nueva cuenta cuando miré que el reloj, al que había estado viendo cada poco rato, ni siquiera se había movido cinco minutos desde la última vez. Tampoco había escuchado la voz del piloto decir que ya todo estaba listo. Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York esperando que nos dieran permiso para despegar. Miré por la ventana y los monitos esos que traían las luces y barras de colores indicando que camino tenía que seguir los aviones, estaban ahí esperando lo mismo que yo.

-"Calma, hermano"- me moví un poco para observar a Eriol-"no es necesario que veas el reloj cada rato, eso no agilizará las cosas"- fruncí el ceño.

-"Claro, como tú ya viste a Tomoyo se te hace muy fácil decir que tenga clama"- volví a bufar-"Yo, en cambio, tengo dos semanas sin ver a Sakura ¡Dos semanas!"- medio grité frustrado.

-"Puede que tengas razón"- aceptó riendo y siguió leyendo el periódico.

Ah, maldito cuatro ojos.

Claro que tenía razón.

-"Además… Sakura ha estado medio… rara. No sé, está…"- dudé en como continuar.

-"…sensible"-

-"Sí, eso. Cada vez que hablé con ella lloraba sin motivo alguno, bueno al menos un motivo que yo desconozco y creo que ella también. Claro que ella lo negaba, pero yo lo sabía"- hice una mueca.

-"Tomoyo… me ha dicho, algo. No sé si deba decirte, porque se supone que no lo debes saber… y no sé"- dejé que continuara enredándose con sus propias palabras, si hubiera sido algo que _de verdad_ no tuviera que saber, ni siquiera lo hubiera mencionado, ergo, me lo diría.

Su lucha interna acabo en dos minutos, suspiró rendido en medio de su dramatismo y comenzó a explicarme que Sakura no sólo lloraba cuando yo hablaba, también lloraba en las noches y cuando nadie la veía. Se acurrucaba en nuestra cama y lloraba. A mi mujer le pasaba algo y no sabíamos que era. No sabía que era y eso no lo podía permitir.

------------------------------

Sakura POV.

Seguí dándole vueltas a la salsa. Tal como me había dicho Ailina, suponía yo. Tenían que ser movimientos lentos, circulares –de acuerdo a las manecillas del reloj-, y tenían que tocar el borde de la olla para evitar que se pegara. El olor estaba bien y su color también.

-"¡Vaya!"- giré la mirada para ver cómo Huang entraba a la cocina-"Eso huele delicioso"-

-"¿Sigues aquí?"- hice una mueca y él sólo se rió.

-"Sí, sigo aquí. Tu piscina esta genial, eh. Aún a estas horas de la noche y sigue estando deliciosa"-

Claro que estaba deliciosa.

Shaoran le había instalado unas como lámparas que calentaban el agua y la iluminación era muy buena.

-"Hum"- de nuevo se rió por mi sarcástico hum.

-"¿Eres medio enojona, no?"-

Sí, y qué.

-"Sólo con personas desagradables"-

Se sacudió de risa y de nuevo sólo vi al muchacho que conocí en el antro. Nada del pretensioso Huang de hace rato que sólo venía a intimar y a molestarme. Era fresco y hasta divertido.

-"No supondré nada de eso y mejor dime ¿Qué haces?"- se acercó a mí y esta vez parecía normal, sin pretensiones.

-"Una salsa de camarones para el salmón que está en el horno"- le expliqué al tiempo que seguía con mi tarea de la salsa.

Shaoran amaba el salmón y Ailina me había dicho que el salmón con salsa de camarón era una delicia y quería que Shaoran lo probara. Quería hacerlo yo.

-"Pues tú sí que sabes cocinar, eso huele delicioso"- me reí.

-"¿Yo, cocinar? No te creas, apenas puedo hacer un puñado de platillos… sin que se quemen, agrien o todas esas cosas que les puede pasar"- nos reímos.

Era cómodo estar con él, cuando era sólo él. Sin nada más… Tomó mi mano, la que sujetaba la cuchara y se la llevó a los labios.

-"Sí, sabe delicioso"-

-"Ash… has contaminado la salsa"- dije poniendo un dedo en su pecho en tono acusador-"Y además… ¿Por qué sigues medio desnudo?"- dije al momento de sentir su piel bajo mi dedo.

Él sólo rio.

Yo rodeé los ojos.

-"Es la misma pregunta que yo me hago"- volteamos rápidamente al escuchar un voz a nuestras espaldas.

¡Shaoran había regresado!

Me alejé de Huang y corrí a su encuentro. Lo rodeé con mis brazos en su cuello y besé múltiples beses su mejilla. Mi radiante felicidad se desinfló un poco cuando me di cuenta que estaba rígido como una tabla y que ni siquiera me había regresado el abrazo.

-"¿Shaoran?"- llamé.

Su mirada se fijaba como brazas en Huang, ni siquiera me veía a mí.

-"Dime, amor ¿Quién es tu amigo?"-

-------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Entré rápidamente a mi casa sabiendo que Sakura estaba ahí, y que me estaba esperando. Sólo deseaba rodearla con mis brazos para darle consuelo. Que supiera que seguía ahí, para ella y que siempre lo estaría.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

¿Pero qué me encuentro? Sakura, la mujer que sufría porque llegará, está en mi cocina con un sujeto medio desnudo. Sonriendo… ella no necesita consuelo, en especial el mío.

-"Dime, amor ¿Quién es tu amigo?"-

-"Eh… hum…"- observé a Sakura con una ceja levantada por su tartamudeo.

Eso es el colmo.

-"Lindo nombre"- atiné a decir.

Quité los brazos de Sakura de mí alrededor y me di la vuelta. Sin siquiera mirarla. No podía…

Caminé a zancadas el pasillo y pase al lado de Eriol para subir por las escaleras. Ignoré la muda pregunta en el rostro de mi primo y subí. De dos en dos. Respiré profundo antes de entrar a la habitación de Ying Fa y encontrarla durmiendo. Pasé mi mano por su cabecita y me di cuenta que éstas estaban temblando, así que le di un beso y me dirigí a la puerta.

-"Shaoran"- ignoré a Sakura que estaba parada en la puerta y me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

Aventé el saco a la silla de su tocador y comencé a quitarme la corbata.

-"Shaoran, por favor"-

La observé con furia en los ojos.

-"¿Por favor qué, Sakura?"- pregunté en tono gélido.

-"Escúchame, no es nada de lo que estás pensando"-

Sí, posiblemente no era nada de lo que estaba pensando. Lo que estaba pensando necesariamente acabaría en homicidio y en algo de tortura, por mi parte para ellos. Para los dos.

-"¿No me digas?"-

-"No me hables así"- sonreí.

-"¿Cómo Sakura? ¿Cómo, se supone, que te estoy hablando?"- le reclamé.

-"Maldición ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decir!"- me gritó y me miró con furia.

-"No quiero"- me encogí de hombros-"Ahora no"-

Me saqué la corbata y la aventé encima del saco. Sentí como su pequeña mano se aferraba a mi brazo y me giraba hacia ella.

-"Me escucharas"- ordenó. Tan solo me quedé ahí-"No es lo que piensas, él es amigo de Yintian, no mío. Yo no lo invité…"-

-"Para ser amigo de Yintian te llevas muy bien con él"- mi tono irónico la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-"Me levó bien con él porque ya lo conocía"-desvió la mirada un poco-"´Él es Huang"-

¿Huang?

Hum…

El imbécil de mi lista negra.

-"Ah, vaya. Me siento mucho mejor"- me burlé.

-"Shaoran, por favor"- tomó entre sus manos mi rostro-"Acabas de llegar, amor. No me hagas esto"-

Cerré los ojos un instante.

-"¿Qué no te haga esto?"- le pregunté burlándome.

Abrí los ojos y vi sus ojos acuosos. Respiré hondo y la tomé por los brazos separándola de mí.

-"¿¡Que, _yo_, no te haga esto?!"- grité perdiendo el control-"¡Tu lo haces! ¡Estas con un imbécil en mi casa! ¡En mi cocina!"- la aventé a la cama.

Me miró con dolor y yo desvié la mirada para no sentirme mal. No quería, además, añadir que me sentía como animal y la hacía llorar.

-"No me vengas con idioteces…"- le dije-"¡Estabas con ese imbécil! ¡Que estaba medio desnudo, y yo soy el que está siendo irracional! ¡El que se debe controlar ¿No?!"- le espeté mirándola hacia abajo.

-"No, Shaoran"- gimió ya con sus lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-"Sí, Sakura. Sí"- se acurrucó en la cama llorando.

Mierda.

Mierda

-"¡Maldición!"- grité con frustración y salí de ahí.

Azoté la puerta y llegué a mi estudio fácilmente y veloz. Me serví un vaso de Whisky y lo tomé de prisa. Al igual que el segundo y el tercero. El cuarto no me supo y el quinto tan sólo me hizo sentirme peor de lo que ya me podía sentir.

Y es que…

¡Me estaba muriendo de los celos!

----------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Me acurruqué un poco más aferrando la almohada. Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí. Él no podía estar pensando esas cosas de mí, no él. No yo. Yo que lo había extrañado montones, yo que lo amaba tanto.

No podía.

Aferré con mis puños la almohada y ahogué ahí mi llanto. Habían pasado dos horas y Shaoran no había regresado.

¿Qué había salido mal?

De toda la gama de posibilidades que eran a su regreso esta no era una de ellas. Él iba entrar en la cocina y yo lo recibiría con mi platillo especial. Comeríamos, le encantaría y me felicitaría. Yo me sentiría genial por no haber quemado ni la salsa, ni nada. Vendríamos a nuestra habitación, previamente haber pasado a ver a nuestra hija y desearle buenas noches, y me haría el amor.

Y todo estaría de nuevo en su lugar.

Me mordí el labio.

No era así.

Él, sabrán los cielos, donde estaba. Yo estaba llorando. Por él.

Siempre por él.

---------------------------------------

Eriol POV

-"¡Maldición, Eriol!"- ignoré el reclamó de mi primo y lo volví a sumergir en agua su cabeza.

Unos, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez.

-"¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!"- observé su cara y trato de quitar mis manos de su camisa.

No lo consiguió.

Va de nuevo.

Unos, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez.

-"¡Con un demonio!"- gritó con la cara toda escurriendo de agua.

Agarró mis manos y las zafó con facilidad de su camisa y me empujó. Di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Listo"- exclamé con triunfo-"Ahora ya estás cuerdo"-

Me miró con rabia contenida y tomó una toalla del gabinete del baño. Que era donde estábamos. Lo encontré medio tirado, medio durmiendo en el sofá de su estudio. Lo llamé cinco veces y nada. Lo intenté parar y nada. Lo arrastré hasta el baño y nada. Sólo cuando iba en la sumergida numero tres empezó a reaccionar, con la nueve era obvio que tendría ese humor.

-"Me puedes decir ¿Qué pasó anoche?"-le pregunté limpiando mis gafas de las gotas que le cayeron cuando se movió.

-"Nada"- espetó.

Pues no parecía nada.

-"Te encerraste en tu estudio nada más llegamos, te encuentro borracho y no paso nada. Me tomas por estúpido"- le reclamé.

-"¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó ignorándome.

-"Las cinco de la mañana… ahora dime… tiene que ver con el sujeto medio desnudo de la cocina ¿No?"- no me contestó, pero la cara desfigurada que hizo me dijo mucho.

Sip, tenía que ver con el sujeto medio desnudo.

-"Supongo que le hiciste una escenita de celos a Sakura…"- no me miró, siguió secando su cabello como si yo no estuviera ahí. Bien…

Tratar de sacarle algo no iba a servir de nada, puesto que llevaba…

Observé mi reloj…

Dos minutos…

Bien, nada de nada.

-"Eres un estúpido… ¡Sakura se la paso toda la noche llorando por un imbécil y se la ha pasado estás dos semanas llorando por el mismo imbécil, ósea tú!"- me miró con algo de furia pero con remordimiento-"¡Así que mueve tú estúpido y enclenque trasero y ve a hablar con tu mujer y deja atrás tus miedo estúpidos y pregunta qué paso! ¡Muévete!"- ordené.

Suspiró pero movió su estúpido trasero y se fue, espero yo, que a buscar a Sakura.

Sí la amabilidad, racionamiento o cosas de esas no funciona.

Algo de agresión seguro que si lo hace.

-"No tengo enclenque trasero"- oí que murmuró.

Me reí entre dientes.

A veces podía ser tan infantil.

--------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

De acuerdo ahora sí me sentía mal. En primera, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, tenía sueño y además me sentía como mierda. Ayer perdí el control con Sakura y no la deje hablar y yo lo único que dije fueron puras tonterías e idioteces. Me estaba muriendo de celos pero no era para que me desquitara con ella, debí de desquitarme con él. Patearlo fuera de mi cocina y de mi casa y sobre todo…

No, patearlo parecía lo más adecuado.

Entré en mi habitación y me sentí peor. Sakura estaba como la había dejado ayer, en la cama, abrazando a una almohada. Estaba durmiendo pero por las marcas en sus ojos, no hace mucho que lo hacía. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche. Cinco con diez minutos.

Suspiré.

-"Sakura, amor"- la llamé quedito, no queriendo realmente que se despertara.

Mi lado estúpido, al parecer y según Eriol, mi trasero, aún tenía cierto rencor hacia ella. Ok, no había hecho nada, ni me había dado motivos para que yo pensara mal. Ni siquiera estaba en una situación comprometer dora con la alimaña aquella. No, dada de eso. Pero… aún así ¿Qué hacia ella con él?

Y mi lado racional me decía que Sakura jamás me haría algo así y que, obviamente, exageré con mis cosas. Además… Sakura estaba mal, no sabía lo que tenía pero estaba mal. No podía estar separado de ella y yo, mi imbecilidad ante todo, pasó toda la noche lejos de ella.

Ese lado racional era el mismo que me decía que era un imbécil.

-"Sakura"- volví a llamarla.

Mi lado racional ganó.

Tenía que pedirle perdón.

Se movió un poco y se talló un ojo de forma infantil. Mi corazón se encogió cuando vi sus ojeras y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Oh, sí. Eres un estúpido

Y no sólo tú trasero.

-"Shaoran"- susurró y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas-"No es lo que piensas, yo nunca…"- no pudo continuar porque los sollozos no la dejaban.

Me senté en la cama de rodillas y la envolví en mis brazos.

-"No, Sakura. Discúlpame, por favor"- comencé a disculparme.

-"Me cae bien, sólo eso. Me cae bien… yo te amo, Shaoran, te amo mucho"-

La apreté con fuerza. Claro que me amaba, eso lo sabía muy bien. Yo también la amaba. La amaba más que a mi vida. Ella era mi vida.

-"Lo siento, me estaba muriendo de celos, me estoy muriendo de celos. Estabas ahí riéndote con ese tonto y yo… ash"- ella rió suavemente.

-"Te amo, te amo. Te amo…"-

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura. Sí, me amaba.

Y, sobre todo, yo la amaba.

Hay veces que la razón simplemente pierde la batalla ante nuestras emociones, principalmente, las emociones cargadas de furia y arrebatos estúpidos. Aquellas que son acompañadas de celos, mentiras y alucinaciones que se hace una en la cabeza y los miles de escenarios que se le vienen a la mente con tan solo contemplar una imagen. No es la primera vez que mi mundo se hace un caos, sobre todo mi imaginación, cuando he visto a Sakura con alguien más. Sea quien sea. Sólo he podido reprimir mis imágenes torturadoras con Eriol y… bueno, Eriol.

A pesar de que tengo tanta confianza en mí mismo, con Sakura todo se reduce a que la puedo perder en cualquier momento. En cualquier segundo se puede dar cuenta que no soy lo suficiente para ella y que ella merece a alguien mejor y que, después de todas mis estupideces, se va a hartar de mí y se irá.

-"Regresaste"- susurró momentos después.

Claro.

-"Siempre regresaré"-repetí.

-"Y yo nunca me iré"-

Sonreí.

Esta mujer era increíble y reducía mis miedos de golpe, simplemente estando ahí, y siendo ella. Ella que me conocía como nadie en el mundo, ella que me amaba por ser sólo Shaoran, ella que amaba a mi hija y que se había casado conmigo a pesar de lo loco y algo descompuesto que estoy.

Ella que era ella.

-"Te amo"- murmuré.

Sólo se necesitaba eso.

---------------------------------

Sakura POV

Me moví entre las sabanas y me acurruqué más al cuerpo de Shaoran que apretó su agarre en mi cintura. Acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respiré su aroma. Todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Él estaba aquí conmigo y a pesar de todo lo que paso anoche, así iba a ser.

Eran la una de la tarde y habíamos estado haciendo el amor todo este tiempo, al menos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Yo, ciertamente, no había tenido la mejor de las noches y él tampoco.

Pero no hay nada como la reconciliación.

-"¿Estás despierta?"- susurró suavemente moviéndose un poco.

-"No"- su pecho se sacudió de risa.

-"Oh, entonces continua durmiendo"-

-"Eso haré"-

Nos quedamos en silencio. No quería arruinar el momento pero por alguna razón aún no estaba del todo tranquila. No había problemas, sólo dudas. Unas cuantas de hecho. O al menos una de gran importancia.

-"Necesito preguntarte algo"- me moví para verlo a los ojos y estos me miraban con seriedad invitándome a continuar-"necesito saberlo y necesito que seas honesto conmigo"-

Asintió.

-"De acuerdo"-

-"No importa lo doloroso que pueda ser"-

Vi en sus ojos un rastro de curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

-"Tú no confías en mí"-

Ok. Esa no era una pregunta, en su totalidad. Y estaba afirmando algo que me venía rondando en mi cabeza desde anoche. Entiendo los celos de Shaoran, acepto sus celos. Soy igual que él. No soporto que se le acerquen ni que lo miren, pero ayer no sólo fueron celos, fue algo más. Y, aunque una parte de mí, me decía que me dolería esta respuesta a otra me decía que era necesario que yo la supiera.

Observé y esperé en silencio a que él hablara.

-"Sí, confió en ti"-dijo después de unos momentos-"No confió en mí"-

Desvió la mirada unos momentos y lo vi debatirse algo interno. Lo conozco demasiado y sé cuando se lleva una batalla interna en él. Dejé que pasara, esperando. Sabiendo que si lo presionaba, podría ser contraproducente.

Aunque no entendía.

¿No confiaba en él?

-"No confió en que sea lo suficiente para retenerte a mi lado"-

Abrí ligeramente más los ojos.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"Tal vez en algún momento decidas y te des cuenta que puedes encontrar algo mejor que yo… que te hartes de todo lo que yo te he hecho, tanto ahorita como en el pasado, y te vayas"-

Bien, eso no lo quería escuchar. Me partía en el alma ver el tormento en sus ojos. En sus bellos ojos.

-"Dime, Sakura ¿Llegará un día en que te hartes de mi? ¿Un día en que ya no aguantes mis celos irracionales, mis cargas emocionales, mi vida y un día en que me dejes de amar?"- me preguntó atormentado.

-"No, Shaoran"- me subí un poquito más en la cama para que nuestros ojos estuvieran más cerca-"Jamás llegará el día en que te deje de amar. Podrás romper mi corazón miles de veces, pero él siempre te amará"- negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-"No, amor. No quiero romperte el corazón nunca más. Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que confío en ti. Ayer… perdí el control porque te vi con él… y pensé… que… hum… que no me extrañabas"-

-"¿No extrañarte?"- pregunté con una sonrisa-"Amor, te extraño incluso cuando sólo vas al trabajo, cuando sólo estás fuera dos horas"-

-"Creo, que… no puedo evitar ser inseguro"- confesó.

Lo observé con ternura y le mostré, de la única manera que había, que lo amaba más que a nada y que siempre lo necesitaría.

El temor de Shaoran era, bastante, válido.

Era el mismo que yo sentía.

------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

-"Hola, amorcito"- la sonrisa de Ying Fa al recibirme no tenía igual.

Habíamos estado bastante ocupados toda la mañana, así que Ailina se hizo cargo de ella. Esa anciana, parecía que siempre sabía cuando alguien la necesitaba sin que la llamaran. Apagaba el aparto que conectaba las cámaras de Ying Fa a los monitores que teníamos en la habitación y no nos preocupábamos por nada. La anciana junto a Wei me habían criado a mí. Así… a pesar de los problemas mentales, que a veces tenía… la niña estaría bien.

-"Cuanto has crecido, bebé"- la acomodé para que su cabecita quedara en mi hombro.

Con los meses que tenía ya podía estar, si la sujetabas bien, con la cabeza un poco erguida y sonreía y se movía más. Ah, el amor hacia una hija…

-"Ven, vamos a buscar a mamá´"-

Anduvimos por la casa y encontramos a Sakura en la sala.

Con Huang.

Ah, el imbécil otra vez.

-"Shaoran"- ella se acercó a nosotros-"Mira, ven, amor. Quiero que conozcas a Huang. Vino con Yintian, van a comer aquí"- no pude evitar la mueca que hice.

Este tipo se levantó de _mi _sillón y me tendió la mano. Su sonrisa era amable y parecía honesto. Pero como me caía en la punta del hígado, y era algo que no podía, ni quería evitar, ignoré las señales y le dediqué una mirada dura y una expresión para nada amigable.

-"Li, Shaoran"- Sakura me observó divertida por el tono cortante de mi voz.

-"¿Li Shaoran?"-preguntó el imbécil ese en vez de presentarse.

-"Eso fue lo que dije"- retiré la mano y la envolví en la cintura de Sakura pegándola a mí. Ella se dejo hacer, aunque su expresión divertida no vacilaba.

-"Oh, sí. Pero… disculpa, pero eres una leyenda"- levanté una ceja.

-"¿Una leyenda?"- repitió mi mujer.

Acomodé a mi hija mejor en mis brazos, sin soltar a Sakura. Ahora estaba curioso, muy a mi pesar.

-"¡Claro!"- exclamó entusiasta-"Eres un as en los negocios y ere más chico que yo, por cuatro años mi padre no ha dejado de hablar de ti"-

-"¿Quién es tu padre?"-

-"An Lo Chung"-

-"¿Eres hijo del viejo Chung?"- pregunté con sorpresa.

-"Sí, soy hijo de su último matrimonio"- hizo una mueca-"Bueno, del penúltimo. Su nueva esposa es simplemente una bruja"-

¿Naoko Yanagisawa una bruja?

De que tenía toda la pinta, la tenía.

-"¿Alguien importante, amor?"-preguntó Sakura curiosa.

Me encogí de hombros.

-"Es más importante tu marido que mi papá"- contestó Huang por mí.

-"NI para tanto"- contesté yo-"¿Qué? ¿Eres novio de Yintian?"-

-"¡Shaoran!"- me regaño Sakura por ser tan crudo.

-"No, no soy novio de Yintian"- contestó algo apenado.

-"Ella no piensa lo mismo"- dijo Sakura pícaramente.

Tuve que reírme de la cara de espanto que puso el tipo.

-"Amor de adolescente"-

Hizo una mueca ante mi burla pero ya no dijo nada porque Yintian entró a la sala toda entusiasta y dando brinquitos. Oh, sí. Mi esposa tenía razón. La mocosa estaba enamorada de Huang.

Pasamos una tarde sin convenientes, realmente muy divertida. Yintian no dejaba de atosigar al pequeño Huang (será más grande que yo, por dos años, pero yo era más inteligente, maduro, experimentado y, sobre todo, muchísimo más guapo de lo que él era). Le preguntaba cosas insignificantes, como que había hecho en la mañana y que había pensado cuando lo estaba haciendo. Bah, adolescentes enamoradas con hormonas todas revueltas.

-"Entonces… ¿Deberíamos ir al cine, no?"- le ordenó todo lo delicadamente que pudo Yintian a Huang.

-"Creo que no"- él le hizo un gesto de disculpa, pero la otra estaba para un berrinche-"Tengo que estar en casa"-

Me reí entre dientes por su patética escusa. Vamos, ni eso era.

-"Sí, deberían ir al cine"- sugerí con burla. Él me vio con terror-"Hay una película buenísima sobre una pareja de amor que… pues, es de amor. Toda melosa y cursi"- le sonreí con burla.

-"¡Ay, sí! ¡Yo quiero verla!"-chilló la mocosa.

Agité la mano para despedirme de la feliz pareja. Ahá. Huang me observó con furia antes de arrancar el motor y salir patinando de la casa. Ah, pero que divertido era joderlo de esta manera.

-"Pobre Huang"- se lamentó Sakura a lado de mí.

-"¿Pobre? ¿Por qué?"- pregunté algo contenido.

Aún tenía esos celos insanos dentro de mí.

-"Pues… sí Yintian es así de molosa y cursi, como dices tú, así sin aliciente alguno ¡Imagínate cómo ha de ser después de dos horas de miel derramándose!"-solté la carcajada.

-"Sí, es posible. Pero… si yo fuera él, no estaría precisamente viendo la película"- levanté las cejas sugerentemente.

Ella sólo sonrió sonrojada.

_Decir que me estaba aburriendo era poco. Ok. Ok. Acepté ver la estúpida película rosa con Sakura y Eriol y su novia de turno. Hum, no sé su nombre. Normalmente no me tomo la molestia de aprender sus nombres porque duran tan poco que no vale la pena el esfuerzo. Así que, ellas querían ver "Diario de una pasión" y veme aquí. Viéndola. _

_La trama no estaba tan mala, acepto eso. El tipo si era un imbécil, eso sí. Y la chava estaba linda, eso también. Pero ¡Por favor! Ella estaba comprometida y fue a meterse a la casa del otro sabiendo lo que podía pasar. Deseándolo ¿Y ahora llora con el prometido no sabiendo que hacer? ¿Y el otro imbécil es capaz de aceptarla nuevamente en su vida después de todo? Estuvo en la guerra, y ella ni las gracias dio. Además… la metiche de la mamá ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Sólo porque ella no pudo estar con el hombre que ella eligió tiene que condenar a su hija! ¡¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?! _

_Era todo tan absurdo. _

_Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi llorosa novia. Ahora ella, la protagonista, no lo recordaba, al protagonista, y cuando lo recordaba a los cinco minutos se le iba el cable y puf. De nuevo al olvido. _

_-"Amor es sólo una película"- susurré cuando su llanto se hizo más profundo. _

_-"Lo sé, pero no deja de ser tan triste"-_

_Me prometí a mi mismo no volver a llevar a Sakura a algo así, sólo para verla llorar. Pero como bien saben, a las dos semanas estábamos de nuevo en el maldito cine viendo una película en la que el actor solo sufre por su amada. _

_Ah, que patético._

_¿Para qué sufre?_

_Si la puede tener ¿Para qué chingaos sufrir? _

_En cuanto comenzó la parte en la que él se sacrifica por ella, y mi novia comenzó a hipar, decidí buscar un método de distracción. Parte no me gustaba verla llorar, parte la ocasión lo ameritaba. El cine obscuro, ella con su linda falda de mezclilla y yo con una calentura de muerte. La perfecta ecuación ¿No creen?_

_Posé mi mano en su rodilla y ella se acurrucó más a mí. Con la mirada fija en la pantalla, sin ver realmente lo que pasaba en ella, comencé deslizando, de arriba hacia abajo, delicadamente, su muslo. _

_Ella dio un respingo _

_-"¿Qué haces?"- susurró. _

_-"Nada"- contesté lo más inocente que pude. _

_No dijo nada y yo seguí con mi caricia fortuita. La caricia iba de su rodilla a su muslo, metí un poco más mi mano para rozar su muslo interior y ella tomó mi brazo. _

_-"Estate quieto"- ordenó con los labios apretados. _

_-"No estoy haciendo nada malo"- me encogí de hombros. _

_Me liberé de su agarre y continué con mis movimientos. Cada vez subía un poco más, sólo un poco. Todo debía ser lento, firme, y constante. Así que paso a paso subía sólo un centímetro. Nada más eso. Ella brincó cuando toqué su ropa interior con la punta de mis dedos. _

_-"¡Shaoran!"- me regañó bajito. _

_Esta vez la ignoré. _

_Me acomodé en mi sitio y continué con la mirada al frente. Ahora el actor estúpido le decía que moriría por ella y ella podía ser feliz con el hombre de su elección. Hombre estúpido. Si amas a alguien no lo dejas ir, ella se tiene que quedar contigo y sobre todo tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que también se enamore de ti. No sacrificándote absurdamente. _

_Me reí entre dientes ante el gritito de Sakura, cuando toqué su piel sin la estorbosa tela. Las personas ni se inmutaron. Era la última función y sólo había unas parejas aquí y allá. Y nosotros estábamos, convenientemente, en la última fila en un rincón, solos. Esta vez sin Eriol alrededor._

_-"Deja eso"- dijo entrecortadamente. _

_De nuevo la ignoré y seguí frotando su centro con mis dedos. Cada vez estaba más mojada y a mí cada vez me molestaban más los pantalones. _

_Ah, la placentera tortura. _

_-"¡Con un demonio, Shaoran!"-exclamó con un gemido cuando metí un dedo en ella. _

_-"Shh, amor. Trato de ver la película"- susurré volteándola a ver. _

_Sakura era la pura imagen de la sensualidad. _

_Era la misma sensualidad hecha carne y hueso. _

_Mismo cuerpo que era mío y podía disfrutar de él. _

_No aguantándolo más. Hundí mi cara en su cuello para inhalar su aroma y comenzar a morder esa parte sensible de debajo de la oreja. _

_-"No tienes porque llorar"- susurré en su oído mientras hacía más presión con mis dedos, jugando con ese botón rosa-"El amor es algo que tu controlas y tú sientes. No debes de llorar por un imbécil que no supo luchar por la mujer que amaba"-_

_Soltó una risita ante mi tono huraño por la elección de su película. _

_-"Sí, es posible que tengas razón"-medio murmuró y medio gimió. _

_-"Qué me dices, dulzura, si les mostramos lo que es amarse"-_

_Arqueó una perfecta ceja. _

_No le di tiempo de contestar. La levanté audazmente de su asiento para colocarla a ahorcadas en mis piernas. Con la boca cubrí la suya para acallar el grito que se escapó de sus labios. _

_-"Vamos, mi amor"- animé-"Ámame"- pedí._

_Ella me miró con fuego en los ojos, pero Sakura siendo Sakura, primero observó que nadie nos prestara atención. Así era. Me besó ferozmente en una muda aceptación. Nuestros labios se movieron y bailaron al mismo sonido y el mismo vals. Sujeté con una mano su nuca acercándola lo más posible a mí. Para que no quedará más que la estorbosa ropa. Tomó entre sus delicadas manos mi botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó. _

_Me estremecí cuando la sentí rodearme con su mano. Con su fría mano. _

_-"¿Qué, amor?"- susurró perversamente en mi oído. _

_Nada, absolutamente, nada. _

_Nos besamos y nos amamos como siempre lo hacíamos. El estar en ella, era el paraíso. Y a la vez el más ardiente de los infiernos. La ayude a moverse contra mí y sus suspiros acaban en mis labios. La moví con más rapidez cuando sentí sus paredes apretarse entorno a mí, sus pulsaciones me causaban éxtasis y sus movimientos creaban fricciones exquisitas que me recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo. _

_Definitivamente los destellos en mis parpados eran mejor que cualquier película. _

_Y… _

…_. Ella no había acabando llorando. _

_--------------------------------_

Observé el cielo con gesto ansioso, había muchas nubes obscuras sin lluvia, como si estuvieran esperando algo para estallar en tormenta, llevaba varios días así, y nada más no se desataba. Eso me causaba algo de ansía. Tenía tantas ganas de estar en la oficina como tenía ganas de que nevara. Ósea nada. A mí no me gusta el frío. Para nada. Después de dos semanas de ausencia, realmente, no había pasado gran cosa. Por ser la última época del año, las cosas estaban tranquilas, relativamente. Ya no había contratos que cerrar, ni juntas, ni nada eso. Los presupuestos estaban cerrados y ahora era cosa de contabilidad y balances anuales.

La empresa tenía un mecanismo, que mi padre había instalado. Cada trimestre se hacía un balance con todo lo que tenía ver. Cuentas, deudas, ventas, compras, personal, impuestos, con todo. Así que al final del año lo único que tenía que hacer era juntar los tres informes pasados, porque el último trimestre era cierre y los informes estaban listos a inicios de Diciembre, por lo tanto, ya estaban listos. Era cosa de recopilar, estudiar y archivar.

Mucho trabajo para mí no había.

Las secretarias y jefes de departamento, y digo secretarias primero porque aceptemos que ellas hacen la mayoría del trabajo, eran los que ahorita estaban de un lado a otro recopilando datos para darme un informe general del año y uno por cada mes. En dos semanas. La última semana del año.

Así que…

Yo, no tenía casi nada que hacer.

-"Suiyei"- llamé por el intercomunicador.

-"¿Sí, señor?"-

-"Iré a mi casa ¿Algo pendiente?"-

-"No, señor. Sólo estoy acabando la carta para la autorización de la fiesta de fin de año"-

-"La firmaré mañana"- quería salir de aquí e irme a mi casa.

-"De acuerdo, señor"-

Salí de la oficina con paso tranquilo y me despedí de Suiyei. Pasé por la oficina de Eriol antes, y le dije que iría a casa. Él todavía tenía algunos pendientes, así que se quedó. Al salir del edificio respiré el aire fresco y sentí un poco de frío.

Ash, maldito invierno.

La limosina se estacionó enfrente y no tenía ganas de subir.

-"¿Señor?"-

-"Creo que caminaremos por un rato. Dile a Takera que nos siga"-

Él no dijo nada, como buen guardaespaldas.

Así que caminamos por las calles. Xiake y otros dos de mi equipo de seguridad detrás de mí. Hubiera preferido que no vinieran, pero Xiake no me hubiera hecho caso. Aunque el jefe fuera yo. Después de caminar algunas calles encontré el mercado ambulante. El mercado del que Yintian se había, supuestamente, robado un collar.

-"Iremos ahí"- ellos sólo asintieron.

No me dejarían solo, pero si me seguirían a donde fuera.

El mercadito ciertamente tenía su encanto, y como alguna vez dijera Hesai, a Sakura le encantaría venir por acá. Había dulces típicos chinos, comida china y algo de japonesa. Había un montón de cosas que no servían de nada, pero se compraban. Jarrones, floreros, platos, artesanías, ropa… Observé un vestido rojo estilo chino. Que me encantó. Mi mujer se vería tremenda en él. Me dirigí al puesto.

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?"-

-"Ese vestido rojo"- el señor anciano asintió y me lo tendió.

-"Es un excelente trabajo a mano. Todo está hecho con tela…"- siguió parloteando sobre quien sabe cuántas cosas. Yo solo podía imaginar a Sakura en él o a Sakura sin él.

Oh, oh. _Oh_.

-"Me lo llevó"- lo observé bien y estoy casi seguro que le quedaría como guante a ella.

Xiake pagó el vestido, obviamente con mi dinero, pero generalmente yo no cargaba dinero y sólo tarjetas. No era bueno traer dinero en efectivo. Así que él cargaba con dinero.

-"¿Desea ver algo más?"- negué y me fui contento con mi compra.

Xiake llamó a la limosina y apareció en menos de dos minutos en la acera del frente. No tardamos en llegar a casa, porque no era hora pico, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Una hora perfecta para andar por la ciudad sin tanta gente y tanto embotellamiento.

-"¿A qué se debe que llegues temprano?"- la sonrisa de Sakura me iluminó mi día nublado. Últimamente, sólo había días nublados.

Bueno, obvio, era invierno así que dejé mis ansías a un lado encontrándole lógica al asunto.

-"No había nada que hacer, así que… heme aquí"- se arrojó a mis brazos cuando subí la escalinata.

-"Bienvenido, esposo mío"- reí por la manera en que lo dijo.

Entre formal y juguetona.

-"Gracias"- capturé sus labios en beso cargado de ternura-"Te traje un regalo"-

Dio un brinquito de alegría. Tal vez a mi esposa no le gustaba gastar mi dinero, pero sin duda le gustaba que yo lo gastará en ella. Algo que ver con lo sentimental que son las mujeres, supongo. Tal vez más porque mi esposa era más sentimental, y más hermosa, y tierna, y bella, y genial y perfecta… y todo eso bueno.

Y magnifico.

¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Nada.

-"Toma"- le tendí la bolsa.

La miró curiosa porque no era una bolsa de regalo. Eso lo había olvidado. Era la bolsa que me habían dado en el mercado. Una negra, sin chiste alguno, pero lo importante era su contenido.

-"¿Qué será?"- lo desenvolvió con cuidado y lo extendió.

Observé su rostro para ver su reacción. Sus labios se fueron curveando y dio un grito de felicidad.

-"¡Oh, es hermoso!"-volvió a saltar a mis brazos-"¡Gracias! ¡Es perfecto!"- como toda ella.

-"Quiero que lo uses en la fiesta de fin de año que hay en la empresa. Quiero que todo el mundo me envidié por la deidad con la que me casé"- soltó una risita.

-"Presumido"- besó mi nariz-"Lo usaré cuando tú quieras"-

-"Creo que debemos celebrar"-

-"¿Celebrar qué?"- me preguntó curiosa.

-"Pues, que… sea el día de hoy y haya comprado el perfecto vestido para la fiesta"- sus risas ante mi absurda escusa me encantaron, como un bálsamo que no sabía que necesitaba. Como si miles de heridas fueran cerradas en ese momento.

No sé por qué, pero estaba medio nostálgico.

-"Seguro… vamos a cenar"- propuso.

Claro.

Adónde ella quisiera.

-----------------------------------------

Eriol POV

-"¿Se puede?"- levanté la mirada de la fila de papeles que me faltaban.

-"Claro, amor"- me levanté y fui a recibir a mi Tommoyito.

Nos besamos un rato y la acorralé a la pared.

-"Ah, bendita distracción"-soltó una risita, pero muy a mi pesar la tuve que soltar.

Tenía un poquitín de trabajo y si quería acabar e ir hacerle el amor a esta preciosura de mujer, tenía que seguir en ello. Firmando cosas.

-"Me alegra que hayas pasado a dar un poco de alegría y color a mi insípida vida"-

-"No seas exagerado"- me pegó en mi pecho y rió-"Pasaba por aquí para irnos a cenar. Sakura me habló y me dijo que nos esperaba en Sichuan"-

-"Ahí hacen comida deliciosa… aunque tiene muchas especias, es cuestión de acostumbrarse"-

Recordaba el pequeño, pero elegante, restaurant, que quedaba en el centro de Hong Kong. A unos quince minutos de aquí. Sería bueno ir y distraerse después del ambiente tan pesado que había. Después de la escenita que armaron, bueno, que armó Shaoran a nuestra llegada, había cierta tensión en la casa. Sin culpar a nadie. Era en sí, el ambiente, producido por nadie en particular.

-"Por cierto ¿Dónde está la famosa Yanagisawa?"- me preguntó con su deje de curiosidad.

-"Debe de estar trabajando. Aún está en periodo de prueba así que debe de estar ayudando a algunos departamentos con el informe anual"- le sonreí maliciosamente-"El señor Ikeda está en Japón haciendo su trabajo, no tendrá el nombre pero desempeña todas esas tareas que hace un Presidente de compañía como representante del Imperio de las Familias de Asia"-

Había podido mantener a Naoko alejada de Japón y bien vigilada aquí. Aunque estaba empezando a creer que tal vez estaba exagerando con esto, y la mujer había cambiado en estos años, pero aún seguía siendo una bruja para mí.

-"Hum, yo tenía ganas de conocerla. Ya sabes, ver si despide esa aura tan maligna que según tú tiene alrededor"-solté una carcajada.

Arrastré a Tomoyo y la invité a sentarse frente a mi escritorio. Para que la pudiera ver en estas horas que íbamos a estar aquí.

-"La tiene"- aseguré-"Si quieres la mando llamar para que veas que no miento"-

Ella asintió y yo le dije a mi secretaria que la llamara para que me entregara un informe, que le pedí a escasas tres horas.

Ah, como rabiaría.

-"¿En serio crees que ya lo tengo listo?"- dijo con furia cuando entró a mi oficina sin tocar.

-"Bueno, he creído, erróneamente, que podías ser más eficiente"- me encogí de hombros.

-"¡Eres un…!"- levanté una mano antes de que acabara con su insulto.

-"No debes de ser así cuando hay invitados ¿Qué dirán?"- me observó con duda unos momentos hasta que se percató de la presencia de Tomoyo. Que le sonrió angelicalmente.

-"Mucho gusto"- se levanto mi novia e hizo una breve reverencia-"Me han contado mucho de usted"-

Observé con detenimiento su rostro.

-"Mucho gusto"- me miró con una ceja levantada-"Disculpe, pero ¿Usted quién es?"-

-"Oh, mis disculpas. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji"-

-"Las empresas de los juguetes Daidouji"- exclamó con asombro-"Admiro mucho a su madre, he tenido algunos encuentros con ella en fiestas en Japón"- le sonrió amablemente-"No sabía que tuvieran negocios con los Li"-

-"No los tienen"- dije rápidamente.

Sí los teníamos, pero eso era algo que ella no debía saber. Insisto… seguía siendo una bruja maliciosa para mí.

-"Ah"- murmuró.

-"Soy amiga de Li Sakura"- como era de esperarse, Naoko hizo una mueca ante el nombre de mi angelito.

Aún seguía ese odio, mal infundado, ahí.

-"Y mi novia"- agregué yo.

--------------------------------------

Tomoyo POV

El aura demoniaca a la que Eriol hacía referencia había aparecido de pronto.

-"Vaya, pues, felicidades"- dijo entre dientes con lo que suponía era una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-"Sí es un bruja"- acepté con algo de miedo.

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado tanto y me había visto tan feo. Aún tenía en ella esos sentimientos de los que me había hablado Eriol.

-"Lo sé"- Eriol trató de quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Comenzó a contarme otras cosas, sobre la empresa, sobre su día tratando de distraerme. Me senté a escucharlo. Pero parte de mi cabeza estaba en Yanagisawa Naoko. Al principio, pensé que él exageraba, ella había entrado tan enojada y fastidiada por él, pero aceptémoslo, mi novio era bastante exasperante a veces, y era entendible su humor. Cuando empezó a conversar conmigo, el ambiente era ligero y cargado de interés de su parte.

Hasta que Eriol mencionó de qué iba yo en todo eso, fue cuando cambió. Sus facciones se endurecieron y se hicieron más obscuras. Parecía mucho más vieja de lo que era y mucho más, hum… resentida. Como si la vida la hubiera tratado mal desde hace mucho tiempo y hubiera tenido que vivir las cosas más espantosas de este mundo.

-"¿Se puede?"- la agradable secretaria de Shaoran interrumpió mis reflexiones y la cháchara de Eriol.

-"Claro, Suiyei"- ella entró elegantemente y con propiedad.

-"Han venido del consejo a entregar éste sobre para el Señor Li, pero él ya no está. Ahí afuera esta el mensajero y me ha dicho que sólo un Li lo podía recibir"-

Eriol tomó con curiosidad el sobre que le acercaba Suiyei y tomó la hoja para firmarla.

-"Gracias"- Suiyei salió de la oficina tan pronto y Eriol firmó la hoja, misma que le entregaría al mensajero.

-"¿Lo vas a abrir?"- me dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Por supuesto, no puedo esperar hasta la cena a que mi primo lo abra"-

Sonreí por lo infantil que podía ser. Y lo chismoso.

Rasgó el sobre con el abre cartas y sacó los papeles. En cuanto empezó a leer su rostro se fue ensombreciendo, poco a poco, hasta acabar en una mueca de disgusto y preocupación.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunté toda alarmada.

-"Los ancianos han puesto fecha para los exámenes de Ying Fa. A finales de Febrero"- dijo con un suspiro.

Esto era de las cosas que más temían los Li.

Porque con esto era posible que descubrieran que Ying Fa no era hija de Sakura y que todo se viniera abajo.

-------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Arreglé mi cabello con un chongo alto y con algunos mechones sueltos. Me levanté del tocador y caminé hasta mi espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una de las esquinas de mi habitación. El vestido que había comprado con Tomoyo aquella vez se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Resaltaba mis caderas y mi busto y dejaba la línea de mi cintura y mi espalda bien definidas. El azul obscuro resaltaba mi cabello y mis ojos.

A Shaoran le encantaría.

Además… había encontrado el conjunto verde que me compré en la tienda de lencería. Que había olvidado por completo, hay que mencionar. Y como hoy íbamos a celebrar…

-"Cada día me sorprende lo hermosa que eres"- le sonreí a través del espejo a mi esposo modelo.

O al modelo de esposo que tenía.

Llevaba un traje sencillo negro que lo hacía verse tan… comestible. Le sonreí pícaramente.

-"Eso deberías saberlo ya"- dije dándome mis aires de grandeza-"¿Cuánto llevamos conociéndonos? ¿Y aun te sorprende eso?"-

-"Bueno"- sonrió avanzando hacia mí-"Lo dije mal, mil disculpas. Cada día estás más hermosa… y eso me sorprende. Pero tienes razón, ya debería de estar acostumbrado"-me rodeó con sus brazos y nos vimos por el espejo.

-"Eriol y Tomoyo llegarán allá"- murmuré sintiéndome en el cielo.

Lo mejor de estar casada con Shaoran era… hum, tal vez eso lo explique. Ya que estar casada con Shaoran era lo mejor, a lo que me refería era que... estar así con él, sin nada, sabiendo que sentía lo mismo que yo me hacia feliz. Poderlo abrazar cuando yo quisiera y besarlo de la misma manera. Tenerlo para mí.

Sípi…

Lo mejor.

-"Creo que debemos irnos… por más que me gusté estar aquí abrazado contigo"- solté una risita y asentí.

Pasamos por el cuarto de Ying Fa y se encontraba dormida. Le dimos su beso de buenas noches y bajamos las escaleras.

-"Cualquier cosa, Ailina, nos hablas"- le indiqué.

Nos desearon buena noche y me sentí segura porque los ancianos se quedaban cuidando a mi hija.

Nos fuimos en limosina y llegamos rápido al restaurant. Eriol y Tomoyo ya se encontraban ahí y ya habían pedido una botella de vino… no sé qué tipo de vino, honestamente, pero ¿A quién le importa? A mí no. Me gustaba el sabor suave que tenía, especialmente, éste vino. Un sabor muy suave, jugoso y algo dulzón.

La comida fue igualmente deliciosa. A pesar de vivir de hace más de un año aquí en China aún no me podía acostumbrar a los nombres y algunos sabores. Aquí se usaba más condimento que en Japón y sin duda alguna, más cosas extrañas y combinaciones. Por ejemplo: yo pedí simple pato frito con especies… me encantaba el pato y fue genial comerlo porque tenía un antojito desde un tiempo…

Aunque también tenía un antojito por espárragos con salsa de tomate…

¿Extraño, no?

Bah.

-"Está comida ha sido esplendida"- dijo Eriol al momento en que levantaba la copa. Todos lo imitamos.

-"Debemos repetirlo"- sonrió Shaoran y asentimos.

-"Quiero proponer un brindis"- Eriol se preparó para su discurso-"Quiero brindar por la felicidad que ahora contamos, por las personas que han entrado a nuestras vidas en los últimos tiempos"- le dirigió un peculiar mirada a Tomoyo, solté una risita-"Por toda la buena fe y buena fortuna que ha habido en nuestros días… cada uno de ellos"-

Chocamos las copas.

-"Pero…"- agregó-"No importa cuán grande sea el problema, ni cuan imposible veamos el camino hacia nuestras metas y objetivos. No importa cuán dura sea la prueba ni cuantas lágrimas tengamos que derramar para conseguir lo que queremos, debemos saber cuánto nos aman los que están a nuestro alrededor y cuanto amamos nosotros a ellos. Debemos estar unidos… por los tiempos difíciles"-

Shaoran y yo miramos a Eriol con gesto extraño. Sin duda el misterioso de mi amigo acostumbraba a dar sus… hum ¿Predicciones?

¿Eso era?

-"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunté preocupada.

Ya que había caído en cuenta que si bien muchas cosas que decía eran cripticas como todo él, esto sin duda rebasaba _muchas cosas_. Suspiró pesadamente y nos observó con cuidado.

-"Acaba de llegar la cita con el consejo… en Febrero esperan los exámenes de Ying Fa"- soltó.

Sí, ciertamente…

Sabía de lo que hablaba… y sólo trataba de advertirnos.

---------------------------------

-"¿Por qué no se adelantan?"- observé con curiosidad a Shaoran.

-"Sólo iremos a revisar unas cosas con los de seguridad"- Tomoyo y yo asentimos y vimos a los hombres marcharse hacia la reja donde estaban todos los que trabajan en seguridad de la casa.

Xiake y Hesai fueron tras de ellos.

Acabamos de subir la escalinata de la casa y entramos. Eran pasadas las doce y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras pero un ruido nos sobresaltó.

_Ah_

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- susurró Tomoyo.

Me encogí de hombros y guardamos silencio.

_Ah… ah, ah_

No podría precisar lo que era, parecía un sonido ahogado… como si alguien estuviera… hum… ¿Gimiendo?

_Ah, ah._

¿Qué demonios era eso?

En lo único que pude pensar fue en mi hija ¡Ying Fa!

Corrí hacia la sala de estar, que era de donde provenía el sonido. Abrí las puertas corredizas con fuerza.

-"¡Luz!"- cuando llevaba algunos meses en la mansión descubrí que si gritabas una orden, normalmente mecánica o que tuviera que ver con la electricidad, la casa lo obedecía.

Luz, obscuridad, tenue, agua caliente o fría o cosas así.

Bastante ingenioso pero nunca lo había usado.

Y me alegraba… hasta hoy.

-"¡Sakura!"- el gritó de Yintian resonó por la casa, estoy segura.

Alcé una ceja y la miré con furia.

-"Vaya, un día que los señores no están en casa y te gusta hacer de las tuyas ¿No?"- la voz irritante de Tomoyo tembló en mi oídos… sólo imaginé los de ella.

Huang estaba encima de ella y entre sus piernas. Los dos tendidos en mi sillón. Ah… tendría que cambiarlo.

-"Sakura, yo…"- alcé una mano para detener el parloteo de Huang.

-"Al menos vístete un poco"-

Él se subió los pantalones y se puso la playera (gracias a todos los dioses que sólo se había quitado eso) y ella… dios. Sólo tenía la parte inferior de su ropa interior. De su pequeñísima ropa interior y rosada con puntos morados… ash, qué mal gusto tenía esta muchacha.

-"¿Yintian, qué demonios estás haciendo?"- pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Mira, Sakura… puedo explicarlo"- dijo Huang todo avergonzado.

-"¡No tienes porque explicarle nada!"-la cortó ella con voz venenosa y ni siquiera hizo nada por taparse.

-"¡Yintian!"- gritó Ailina detrás de nosotros-"¿Qué pasa, Yintian?"-

Supongo que los gritos la despertaron.

A ella y a los dos ancianos que estaban de tras de ella.

El rostro de la anciana me dolió. Su rostro arrugado y anciano estaba preocupado y tembloroso. Dudoso. Dawei se encontraba tomando sus brazos por detrás en un gesto de apoyo y amor, pero su mirada fija en Yintian indicaba lo que todos sabíamos, y la anciana se imaginaba.

-"Responde, Yintian"- Wei con su siempre voz tranquila y apacible sonó dura y firme.

-"¡¿Por qué razón les he decir a ustedes lo que hago?!"- gritó y agitó sus manos fuera de control.

-"Yintian"- llamó Huang detrás de ella y tomándola por el brazo-"Basta, Yintian"-

-"¡No!"- le gritó de vuelta y soltó su brazo-"¡No, ya basta!"- nos miró a todos y a punto a los ancianos con un dedo-"¡Estoy harta de todos ustedes! ¡No pueden decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, es mi vida y mi cuerpo!"-

-"¡Yintian!"- la voz de la anciana se quebró y quise darle un buen derechazo a Yintian por hacer llorar a tan buena persona.

-"¡No! ¡Ahora que por fin lo convencí!"- sus gritos histéricos y chillones retumbaron por la casa, sólo esperaba que Ying Fa no se despertará con el escándalo-"¡Y luego tú!"-

Alcé una ceja.

-"¿Yo?"-

-"¡Sí, tú! ¡Consigo convencerlo de acostarse conmigo y llegas tú! ¡Saliste de sus pensamientos por minutos y ahora… ah!"-dio un gritó ahogado y se sujetó la cabeza.

-"Más te vale que te controles"- advirtió Wei.

-"¡Ya te dije! ¡No tienes poder sobre mi… ni sobre nada!"-

-"Pero yo sí"- todos giramos para encontrarnos a Shaoran y a Eriol parados en la puerta.

Eriol parecía divertido y Shaoran era la viva imagen de la furia.

Ah, mi amor.

Tiene esa suerte o manía, prefiero llamarla así, de llegar justo cuando más se le necesita.

-"¡Shaoran!"- gritó Yintian sorprendida.

-"Joven"- Wei se adelantó un paso-"Disculpe estos inconvenientes y le ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa…"-

-"Basta, Wei"- lo cortó él alzando la mano-"La que se tiene que disculpar es ésta señorita"- señaló despectivamente a Yintian.

-"¡Pero…!"-

-"Pero, nada. Estoy harto de ti Yintian, harto. Según tú, tus tíos no tienen poder sobre ti ¿No? Pues bien, yo sí. Vives en mi casa y vivirás bajo mis reglas y condiciones. Así de sencillo"-

Sonreí triunfantemente.

-"Pero antes… Huang, largo"- Huang dudó un poco-"Tienes prohibido salir de nuevo con Yintian y no permito visitas a mi casa"-

Él asintió y salió antes de darme una mirada de disculpa. Ah, los hombres. Son débiles a la carne.

-"¡No puedes prohibirme…!"-

-"Oh, sí puedo. Haz el favor de callarte"- hizo un gesto de indiferencia-"Ahora habrá reglas y las vas a seguir al pié o sí no te vas. No me importa, no eres parte de mi familia ni siento algún tipo de aprecio por ti. Así que si sales de ésta casa, que es una invitación, no me importa y espero que no vuelvas. Es tu decisión… A partir de ahora irás a la escuela en las mañanas y por las tardes ayudarás en lo que puedas a tus tíos. Lo que sea que te pidan… eres simplemente una más del servicio. Así que así te comportarás"-

-"¡Shaoran!"-

-"Para ti soy el Señor Li y espero que te dirijas a los miembros de mi familia con propiedad. Eso incluye a tus tíos... ahora mismo les pides una disculpa, una verdadera disculpa y les hablarás de usted y harás todo lo posible por ayudar y no ser un estorbo como lo has sido. Si no te gusta, es hora de que te vayas"-

Yintian nos miró con furia pero asintió.

-"Lo siento"- murmuró bajito a nadie en particular. Shaoran hizo una mueca pero lo dejó pasar.

-"Bien, así me gusta. Vete a dormir… y por el amor a los cielos, ponte algo encima. Las cosas que no valen la pena no hay que mostrarlas"-

Casi siento pena por ella.

No muchas personas causan la irá de Shaoran, y más una tan silenciosa como ésta.

Que era de las peores.

Yintian se puso su blusa y agarró su demás ropa y desapareció de ahí.

-"Señor nosotros…"- comenzó a decir de nuevo Wei.

-"Lamento la forma en que me comporté, Wei"- mi esposo sonrió con disculpa-"Sé que no es de caballeros decir eso de una mujer y sé que no fui, lo que se dice sutil, como ustedes me enseñaron"-

Se acercó más a mí y me envolvió la cintura con su brazo.

-"Esa niña necesita una mano dura y como sé que es querida por ustedes me he permitido educarla"- se encogió de hombros-"Como ustedes me educaron a mí… además no voy a permitir que le falte el respeto a mí familia"-

Les sonrió angelicalmente.

-"No sé preocupen… cosas de adolescencia. Es hora de irnos todos a dormir"- se acercó a los ancianos y besó la cabeza de la llorosa Ailina. Y palmo la espalda de Wei y de Dawei.

Subimos por las escaleras los cuatro.

-"Eso fue digno de ver"- Eril rió entre dientes.

-"Sí, clásico"- se burló Shaoran-"Tendremos que cambiar ese sillón"-

Todos nos reímos y nos despedimos al final. Cada quién se fue para su parte de la casa, lo que me llevaba a algo que ya había pensado.

-"Eriol y Tomoyo necesitan su propio espacio"- dije después de ver a Ying Fa, que dormía como tronco. Sonora raro…. Pero podría decir que heredó eso de mí.

-"¿Su propio espacio?"- Shaoran se deshizo de su corbata y su saco.

Me acerqué a él.

-"Sí… deberíamos de adaptar la casa para que ellos tengan más espacio que una simple habitación, claro sólo si tu quieres y ellos"- desabroché con desgana los botones de su camisa.

-"No había pensado en ello… porque los veo como una unidad"- se encogió de hombros-"pero si tu quieres hacer eso… podríamos empezar cuanto antes"- asentí mientras le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones.

-"Sí… tengo unas cuantas ideas"- susurré al momento de bajar lentamente la prenda por sus hombros. Acariciando de paso su pecaminosa piel.

-"No lo dudo"- suspiró-"Dime… ¿Qué piensas acerca de Yintian?"-

Desabroché su cinturón.

-"Pues que estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste, una manera muy controlada de la situación"- rió entre dientes.

-"Esa niña necesita manos firmes"-

-"Hablas como si fuéramos muy mayores que ella… cuando sólo le llevamos como cinco años"- soltó una carcajada.

-"Cierto"- sus manos dejaron de estar inactivas y comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cuerpo buscando el condenado cierre, como solía llamarlo.

-"¿De verdad puedo hacer remodelaciones?"- pregunté mientras besaba su cuello.

-"Has lo que quieras… todo lo mío es tuyo"-

Con mis manos dibujé el contorno de cada una de los pliegues de su pecho y su abdomen.

-"Sí… todo es mío"- soltó una risa agradable pero llena de malicia.

-"En efecto"- me tomó de las caderas y me levantó hasta besar mis labios.

No pensé en Yintian ni en nada más mientas estaba en sus brazos.

-"Lindo camisón"-

Cómo suponía le agradó la lencería color verde pálido y semitransparente que tenía debajo del vestido. Me perdí, como generalmente sucedía, en sus besos y caricias y en ese mar de lava ardiente que me abrazaba y me arrastraba hasta el placer más pecaminoso del mundo.

----------------------------

Yintian POV

Apreté mi almohada y sollocé en silencio.

Maldito Shaoran…

Y maldita Sakura.

Ahora que por fin tenía a alguien para mí y que no tenía que compartirlo con ella. Me lo arrebataban.

Pero… las cosas no se quedarían así.

Obtendría todo lo que quería y más.

Ya que… él era mío.

-----------------------------

Sakura POV

Desperté sobresaltada por un trueno que retumbó en la habitación. Los brazos de Shaoran se ciñeron a mi cintura un poco más cuando me moví inesperadamente. Giré mi cuerpo para que mi espalda quedara en su pecho, pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cabeza y me sirvió de almohada. Y con el otro tomó mi cintura. Todo esto dormido…

Observé a través de los ventanales la furiosa lluvia que se desató en los cielos… y no pude evitar estremecerme.

Parecía el preludio de algo.

-----------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Hola!!!! Cómo han estado?? Espero que muy bien… yo he tenido algunos inconvenientes, por eso es que actualizo hasta ahora. Mi laptop murió. Sí, como lo oyen, caputt. No quedó nada… todo lo perdí… Perdí mi tesis (llevaba treinta paginas) y todos mis fics. Éste será el único que he publicado, pero tenía, al menos otros tres. Uno completo y otros, más o menos, en 200 páginas. Fue terrible… Así que tuve que volver a escribir éste capítulo, que si bien, no estaba terminado hace dos semanas (el momento del trágico suceso) estaba por la mitad o un poquito menos… es por eso que tardé tres semanas.

Y no lo publiqué ayer ni el viernes… porque no pude ¡Maldita pagina! No la pude abrir… en fin.

Les gustó?? Como Sakura ha anunciado, y como Eriol ha predicho, es el comienzo de algo, si. Pero… ¿De qué? Eso ya lo veremos… Por lo pronto, ya tenemos una idea del papel de todos los personajes… y lo que pasará, jajajaja…

Algunas teorías??

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta aquí, gracias a todas las que me han dejado review y han leído mis locuras.

Gracias: Ashaki (me encantó tu: "madres esta bruto… fue genial), , LMUndine, Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl (Baby , Baby!!!! ), , Sasha Kinoli, Green (no importa lo de los review, que si bien son para alentar a una autora de locuras como yo… lo más importante es que te guste y que la sigas….), Blouson Der Herz (pues… pasa de los veinte capítulos, eso sí. Tal vez… otros seis, pero pueden ser más… quién sabe, depende mi inspiración y de cómo lo escriba Tschüss!!!), Nachie, Relena Li (demasiada imaginación?? Sí, sufro de eso… jajajaja), Nanda18, Lfanycka (jajaja de nuevo)

Lian Potter: felicidades por tu titulación, es un gran logro y espero poder hacerlo pronto y lamentó lo de tu accidente… espero que ya estés bien. Todos quieren un hermano para Ying Fa… y todos queremos un papá como Shaoran, celoso… bueno, como padre de nuestros hijos… jajajaja… Gracias, espero que te haya gustado….

Ethel Ex Sanguis: ésta claro? Pues, puede. Tal vez sí está embarazada…. Jajajaja, creo que es muy obvio. Pueden torturarlas, pero aun no han hecho nada… tal vez prefieras torturarlas cuando lo hayan hecho. Capitalistas estadounidenses?? Jajajaja… pues Shaoran ya regresó, no tardó mucho… al menos en palabras, fueron dos semanas. Felicidades por tu libro… De acuerdo, cuida de todos nuestros secuestrados, los tendrás tú, pero son nuestros, pertenecen a una comunidad. Jajaja… Cuídate y saludos a tu profe Gay!!!!! Jajajajaja

Nena05000; bueno como asignada a corregir mis errores, o al menos a hacerlos notar, espero no haberme equivocado. Lo leí varias veces, pero siempre se escapa algo. Sí, extrañar está muy feo… y más cuando tienes algunas inseguridades. Entiendo lo de los fics… a veces son expresiones de algún momento de nuestra vida, pero a lo mejor… puede dar un giro diferente o un concepto y puede ser más interesante porque incluso sería una manera de escribir… jajaja. Creo que yo.

Carim: Ya hemos visto lo que sucedió con Shaoran y sus reacciones, reaccionó como esperábamos, no? Así es él… lo bueno es que Eriol volvió a intervenir y ayudar a nuestra parejita… esperemos que sea así en los próximos capítulos. Sobre lo histérica, todas somos algo histéricas. Lo del Baby, es muy obvio, no? Gracias por llorar por mi…. Y ahora hazlo por mí compu, estoy muy triste. Demasiado… pero al menos pude terminarlo ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes con tu bachillerato! No es fácil, pero no es la gran cosa. Y tampoco la Universidad, de verdad que no. De todo te acostumbras, la verdad. Sobre torturar a Yintian, espérate hasta que haga algo peor, que lo haga. Espero que te cuides y que el capi te gustara.

Chio: ya tienes los Kleenex?? Tal vez los necesitas para el próximo capítulo…. Sin presionar ni adelantar nada… jajajaja Así es Sakura, despistada pero atenta… ese es su encanto. Un baby!!!!! Jajajaj quién sabe… Gracias por tu apoyo y cuídate mucho. Espero que el capi te guste y suerte para ti también.

Sayuri Noa: Siento lo de las actualizaciones, de verdad pondré de todo para actualizar cada dos semanas, espero poder hacerlo. Suerte con tus exámenes, que creo ya terminaste, espero que te haya ido bien. Y descuida, los boss, son así. En cuanto no lo esperas… zas, te dejan trabajo…. Desgraciados… jajaja… No le paso nada, calma. Recuerda que yo, como todas, amo a Shaoran, no le haría nada… al menos, no tan malo. Muaja muaja…

Xenaigel: Bienvenida de nuevo… Me encantan los revoltijos, así que posiblemente, nunca haga una historia con mucho drama y cero diversión. Baby,baby!!!! Tal vez, sí… Meiling no la mala malosa, sólo está muy confundida… esperemos que tiempo en París o donde sea que éste encuentre a alguien lindo. Abrazos y besos… y mucha, mucha suerte!!!!

Lfanycka: ya sé que no eres nueva y sé que has seguido mi historia y has dejado algunos comentarios y eso… de verdad que sí lo sé, pero lo de bienvenida era para la chava de al lado… ósea no era para ti… jajaja…. No creas que no recuerdo quién me escribe y quien no jajajaja… Bien, la bomba ya va a estallar… gracias por tu apoyo y mucha suerte, espero que te guste el capi…

Dianitha: ay mujer!!!! Sufro, sufro….. mi compu!!!! Pues sí… como ya lo dije por eso hasta ahora, y como sabrás perdí la otra historia, no sé cuando la podré volver a escribir… Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer el fic y de dejar comentario, por supuesto. Ya lo dije, me gustan las revolturas de emociones, no creo escribir de una… se me hace aburrido… jajajaja… Sí, Sakura es genial… tiene esa personalidad loca que me gusta… jajaja, será mi personaje, al menos su personalidad. Jajaja… El drama el drama…. La tormenta ya estallará… esta próxima… muy próxima… toma pañuelos y un poco de fuerza porque viene lo peor. Su manera de ser de Sakura respecto a ser mamá es genial, es igual de histérica que yo, no es que tenga hijos, pero quiero muchos… jajaja, y así seré yo. Histérica y demente. Baby, baby!!! Baby, baby!!! La llamada… jajaja… Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias por todo!!!! Gracias, de verdad que si!!!!

Baby, baby!!!!

Cuídense…

Kary


	19. Chapter 19

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Matrimonio Ficticio_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

Shaoran POV

-"Así que ¿Qué dicen?"- preguntó mi mujer emocionada.

-"¿Están hablando en serio?"-

-"Claro, primo"- le sonreí-"Tengo que admitir que fue idea de Sakura, pero no dudes que estoy, totalmente, de acuerdo"-

La sonrisa de Eriol y Tomoyo era de verdadero agradecimiento y felicidad. Estábamos cenando en la casa a dos semanas de Navidad y Sakura les había ofrecido lo que ya habíamos platicado, una parte de la casa para ellos solos.

-"Me encantaría que viviéramos todos juntos, pero algo de verdad. Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta el espacio tan reducido que tienen para ustedes y quiero que sigan estando aquí… si ustedes quieren claro"-Sakura explicó.

-"Eso sería grandioso…"- Eriol miró a Tomoyo y tomó su mano-"Sería genial que mi esposa estuviera siempre acompañada cuando yo voy a trabajar"-

Los dos asentimos.

-"Por eso lo decía"- comenzó Sakura-"Así nosotras estaremos juntas y…"- de pronto se quedó callada, supongo que dándose cuenta de la misma cosa que yo.

Hum…

¿Esposa? ¿Había dicho esposa?

¡¿Esposa?!

-"Momento"- dije acomodándome en la silla-"¿Ustedes…?"-

-"Anoche le pedí a Tomoyo que se casara conmigo"- explico Eriol radiante, Sakura y yo abrimos ligeramente los ojos.

-"¿De verdad?"- preguntó incrédula.

-"Sí, amiga. Vamos a ser parientes"-

-"Oh"-

Sakura saltó de su silla y fue a abrazar a Tomoyo que se puso de pie y empezaron a dar saltitos.

-"¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!"- volteé mi mirada a Eriol que observaba sonriente la escena.

-"¡Déjame ver el anillo!"-pidió Sakura todavía bailando de alegría-"Oh, es precioso"- y siguieron bailando y saltando de alegría.

Tan sólo observé a mi primo y lo vi feliz, simple y llanamente feliz.

--------------------------------------

Eriol POV

-"Eso no me lo esperaba"- tomé un sorbo del vaso de Whisky que tenía. Subí mis piernas al sillón y acomodé mi cabeza en el respaldo para después sonreírle a Shaoran que estaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, pero igual de cómodo que yo, con las piernas arriba del escritorio y con el respaldo hacia atrás.

-"Créeme que no lo tenía planeado"- alzó una ceja-"No quiero decir que no lo haya pensado antes, la verdad. De hecho vengo pensando en poner un anillo en su dedo desde que estuvimos juntos e Inglaterra"- me encogí de hombros.

-"Se te veía más comprometido con ella que con nadie, ciertamente"- dio un sorbo a su vaso, también, de Whisky-"Pero no pensaba que fueras a pedírselo tan rápido"-

-"¿Se te hace rápido?"- pregunté un tanto burlón-"Déjame recordarte que tú le pediste a Sakura que se casara contigo ¿Cuántas horas después de verla otra vez? ¿Una? ¿Dos?"-

-"Media hora"- sonrió con sus recuerdos-"Pero es diferente… a Sakura la conozco desde hace años, y, estaba casi seguro que me casaría con ella… a pesar de todo"- hice una mueca.

Sí, Shaoran a pesar de que no lo decía, siempre estuvo en su cabeza casarse con ella y regresar por ella. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta pero el día que abordamos el avión para China hace ya más de cinco años de salida de Japón el simplemente volteó antes de entrar y miró al cielo. Estoy seguro que hacia una promesa silenciosa de regresar y recuperar lo que había perdido… injustamente.

-"¿Nunca te has preguntado qué paso aquella vez?"- murmuré, no contestó por unos momentos pero estaba seguro de que sabía de que hablaba.

-"Sí, muchas veces. Nunca encontré una respuesta que me explicará el por qué de los hechos de esa fiesta… "- se perdió en sus pensamientos unos momentos-"Pero ahora ya no importa. Estoy con Sakura y ella está conmigo… y no importa"-

Yo no recordaba mucho de la fiesta, honestamente. Lo que nunca quitaría de mi memoria fue la cara destrozada de Sakura al salir corriendo de está. Ni la cara destrozada de Shaoran al despertarse ese día…

-"Deja de recordar eso"- ordenó-"Ya no importa y las cosas pasan por algo, siempre los has dicho. Ahora dime… ¿Cómo le propusiste matrimonio a Tomoyito?"- se burló de cómo le decía.

Una sonrisa se instaló en automático en mi rostro.

_A pesar de lo que había acontecido hace dos noches en la casa (Yintian y su arrebato de estupidez y rebeldía) en la casa se respiraba un ambiente relajado y hasta gracioso –Sakura era la única que se sentía extraña y hacia que me sintiera de la misma manera que ella cuando estamos juntos en cualquier lado-. Yintian había sido inscrita en una escuela pública, por órdenes de Shaoran. Ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza pagar una escuela para ella. Las escuelas públicas no eran malas, él y yo habíamos ido a una de esas en Japón, pero Yintian esperaba estar en las escuelas exclusivas y privadas de Hong Kong, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo bajo la cabeza y dijo:_

_-"Sí, señor"- _

_Ah, Tomoyo y yo nos morimos de la risa._

_También porque llevaba un uniforme de servicio. El uniforme de servicio de la familia Li, estaba bastante bonito, era un vestido al estilo chino color negro y dragón verde que atravesaba todo el cuerpo. Pero era de servicio y Yintian lo sabía y había protestado mucho. _

_-"¡Pero… pero, ni siquiera los ancianos lo usan!"- no había podido contenerse la lengua._

_-"Ellos no son parte del servicio y tú sí"- Shaoran se encogió de hombros importándole un pepino lo que ella tuviera que decir-"Cállate, me duele la cabeza cuando oigo tu voz"-_

_Y de nuevo, no pude dejar de reírme. _

_-"El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda"- citó Tomoyo. _

_La miré con diversión._

_-"Está vez no fue una maldad mía… recordaba a Yintian"- también soltó una risita._

_-"Oh, sí fue muy gracioso"- se inclinó en la mesa-"Pero creo, casi puedo apostarlo, que Shaoran aún tiene pensado algunas cosas para ella"-_

_Me incliné también en la mesa. Estábamos cenando. Tomoyo había venido después de que saliera del trabajo, cosa que se estaba haciendo una costumbre, que no me importaba en lo más mínimo continuar. Así que habíamos salido a cenar. Invitamos a los otros Li (como en mi mente llamaba a Shaoran y Sakura, así como también a mi mismo como un Li… ciertamente lo era más que un Hiragisawa. En fin…) pero no habían querido para estar con Ying Fa. Y no querían perder de vista a la mocosa aquella. _

_-"No lo dudes, amor. Shaoran a veces puede tener una mente perversa"- _

_-¿Como la tuya?"- levantó una ceja. _

_-"No tiene tanta suerte"- me reí entre dientes y le sonreí. _

_Su risa cantarina y llena de color inundo el espacio en el que estábamos. Tan solo me quedé ahí observando cómo ésta fantástica mujer hablaba y reía. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban cando hablaba de algún diseño en el que siempre figuraba la imagen de Sakura. En la manera en que curveaba sus labios para sonreír y en cómo sus pómulos se elevaban ligeramente. Las ondas de su cabello enmarcaban su rostro de ángel y sólo fui capaz de pensar en una cosa. _

_Era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. _

_Era ella. _

_Al fin la había encontrado. _

_Después de tanto buscarla y perderme en la falda de otras. Porque aunque creo en el amor verdadero y creo que éste existe y sí puede con todo, jamás había amado a alguien. Jamás había querido desesperadamente amar. Como quiero amarla a ella por siempre._

_-"Cásate conmigo"-_

_Detuvo lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo. _

_-"¿Qué?"- preguntó sonriendo. _

_-"Cásate conmigo"-_

-"¡Vaya! ¡Qué romántico!"- miré con burla a mi primo.

-"De acuerdo ¿Necesito recordarte – de nuevo- como le pediste matrimonio a Sakura?"- se encogió de hombros.

-"Claro… en la cama después de hacerle el amor"- bufé-"La primera no cuenta"-

Me reí a carcajadas de su idiotez y segundos después él me acompañó.

-"A mí me pareció de lo más romántico"-aclaré-"Además… ¿Qué querías? Soy un tipo práctico. Bastante. Y simplemente, supe… que era el momento. No tenía que planearlo ni nada, porque así no soy yo"-

-"Al menos en lo que concierne a ti"- dijo bufando.

Cierto.

Puesto que era el que todo lo planeaba y el que todo lo sabía. Al menos me decía eso a mí mismo, y me lo creía.

Con Tomoyo las cosas no tenían que ser planeadas porque tan sólo estaban ahí y se daban de manera maravillosa, sin ninguna regla a seguir o algún croquis. Era como una gran tormenta… no sabes cuándo va a venir, ni de dónde, ni cómo. Sólo la ves hasta que llega. Y así era Tomoyo para mí.

¿Cuántas veces planeé acercarme a ella?

Un montón.

Y siempre encontraba una excusa para decir "Para la próxima"

Decidí visitar a mi angelito para cuidarla y estar con ella. Y Tomoyo estaba ahí… sin planearlo sin desearlo y ni pensarlo. Ahí estaba… su sonrisa, su voz, toda ella. El primer beso… fue rodeado de pintura. La primera vez que hicimos el amor fue en mi sala en Inglaterra.

Pero todo era perfecto, simplemente, perfecto.

-------------------------------------

Sakura POV

-"¿Pero qué diablos te hiciste?"-

Me sorprendí un poco del lenguaje de la anciana. Acabé de entrar a la cocina e hice una mueca.

-"¿No te gusta?"- Yintian modelo su nuevo peinado y tinte.

-"¡Castaño!"- medio gritó la anciana-"¡Hubieras escogido tu propio color! ¡Negro!"-

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza. Intenté imaginarme a Yintian con el cabello negro y no podía. Siempre la había visto de cabello rojo anaranjado, y ahora un castaño claro… como… ¿Con luces? Negué con la cabeza ¿Quién entendía a esa niña? Me encogí de hombros y decidí dejarlas con sus discusiones.

Yintian ya no se comportaba como antes, pero tampoco se puede decir que su comportamiento sea excelente. Supongo que tomará un tiempo. Ahora ya iba a la escuela todos los días, incluso los sábados. Shaoran se había asegurado de que tuviera alguna actividad después de esta para que no estuviera mucho en la casa. Yintian llegaba a las cinco de la tarde, luego de haber tenido tenis, natación y arte. Ya en la casa sólo ayudaba a hacer la cena.

Ya era un avance.

Lo que sí, últimamente, había tenido un cambio de look. Ahora era su cabello, pero antes incluso su ropa. Ya no era tan atrevida y tenía algo de gusto.

Lo que la escuela hace a jóvenes desenfrenadas y locas.

---------------------------------

-"No, no. Chicos, muevan ese mueble hacia el otro lado"- indiqué y acaricié la cabecita de Ying Fa que sonreía por el movimiento, la traía conmigo en un porta bebes.

-"Sí, señora. Y ¿éste?"- volteé a ver al muchacho y observé el objeto que tenía entre brazos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunté con incredulidad al encontrar una silla algo… ¿Deforme?

No, eso no era. Era ¡Espeluznante!... Alargué la mano para tocarla y ver si era real. Una silla, o asiento, o algo de los dos, con unos horribles holanes por su contorno y algo de ¿Encaje?

-"Llévala al montón B"-el chico asintió y antes de darme una tímida sonrisa fue a depositar la silla al montón B, antes mencionado. Observé mí alrededor. Del otro lado de la piscina, pegado a la barda de piedra que bordeaba mi casa, se había instalado una especié de carpa. Que usaríamos como almacén. Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo aceptaron vivir con nosotros tuvimos que hacer los panes necesarios.

Lo primero que hicimos fue decidir como acomodarnos. La casa contaba con tres pisos. Sin contar el sótano, donde se guardaba la alacena y había otro cuarto para guardar cosas. En el primero, o planta baja. Estaba la sala, el comedor, el recibidor (obviamente), la biblioteca y estudio de Shaoran (que era lo mismo), la cocina, los cuartos de los ancianos. Además de dos baños para visitas y un armario enorme. En el segundo piso estaba mi habitación, la de Ying Fa, la habitación de Tomoyo y Eriol y dos cuartos más. En el tercer piso había otras tres recamaras de huéspedes y ya.

Eso era lo que cambiaría.

El segundo piso sería para los otros Li. Como el mismo Eriol llamaba a él mismo y a Tomoyo. Mi habitación pasaría a ser la de ellos y ampliarían el cuarto de Ying Fa y otro para que cada uno tuviera un estudio. Quedarían dos habitaciones para huéspedes. Que eran las que necesitábamos. Contando que los Li nunca estarían con los Kinomoto, y esperando que vinieran en diferentes momentos.

El tercer piso de tres recamaras se quedaría así… tan solo ampliaríamos una. La que sería nuestra.

Así que el primer paso para hacer todo lo que se estaba diciendo era… vaciar la casa.

Que era lo que estábamos haciendo.

-"No, eso también va para el montón b"-

El chico asintió.

La casa estaba llena de trabajadores de la empresa Li. Había unas treinta personas por la casa, sacando y empacando cosas. Eriol y Tomoyo se habían ido al departamento de él en lo que acaban las remodelaciones. Y nosotros, Shaoran, Ying Fa y yo nos habíamos mudado a las habitaciones de arriba. Faltaban dos días para Navidad y pareciera que un tornado pasó por mi casa.

Uff.

-"¿Se puede saber por qué hay montones de muebles en mi jardín?"- giré mi cuerpo para encontrarme a Shaoran viniendo de la casa. Tan casualmente que se veía tan… caliente.

Uy, no sé qué me pasa.

-"Pues…"- comencé a explicar al momento en que me lo comía con la mirada. Acababa de llegar del trabajo, supongo yo. Aún traía el pantalón de vestir, la camisa y la corbata. La corbata estaba casualmente desarreglada, y las mangas de la camisa estaban también, casualmente, a mitad del codo y traía, casualmente… las manos metidas en las bolsas…

Y caminaba tan casualmente.

Ok.

Tal vez la palabra no sea casualmente, sino caliente…

Y pecaminoso.

¡Oh, sí!

-"Hola, preciosa"- susurró en mis labios cuando llegó a mi altura a mitad del patio.

-"Hola"- suspiré.

Rio entre dientes y me besó lentamente, envolviéndonos a mí y a nuestra hija en sus brazos. Ella canturreó feliz. Y yo también.

-"¿Y bien?"- preguntó cuando se hubo separado de mí.

-"¿Y bien, qué?"- no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba, sólo estaba consciente del calor que desprendía su cuerpo, de lo grande que eran sus manos y lo duro que era su pecho, al que acaricié por encima de la camisa que llevaba.

¿No se les hace que tiene mucha ropa?

¿Y yo también?

-"¿Sakura?"- salí de mis cavilaciones cuando escuché su voz… ah, la profunda voz y aterciopelada voz…

-"Hum…"- regresé a la tierra cuando escuché su hermosa risa resonar en mi oído-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Los montones, amor?"- ah…

Eso…

-"Pues… ¿Has visto las cosas que guardamos? Supongo que no. Había algunas cosas, que no sirven y otras que no me gustan. Como esa silla"- y señalé con mi mano la silla del montón b-"Así que hice dos montones. Uno A, el que va al almacén improvisado y el B, el que no va. Tal vez lo doné… o simplemente lo tiré"- y me encogí de hombros y seguí maravillándome de él.

-"Es una gran idea"- frunció el ceño-"Así tendré justificaciones para tirar todas las cosas que me regaló mi mamá y mis tías solteronas cuando compré la casa"- una expresión iluminada cruzó su rostro.

-"¿Sí?"- pregunté no siguiendo, realmente, el hilo de su conversación.

Estaba concentrada en los reflejos que hacia su cabello al sol y en los colores dorados y marrones que desprendían sus ojos… Ah…

-"Sí… una tía mía. Una tía solterona. Me regaló una silla tan fea, que uff. No supe donde ponerla… y ahora no recuerdo donde esta"- volví a señalar la silla del montón b-"Ah, sí. No, esa no es… "-

Arrugué la nariz.

Había por ahí otra de esas sillas horribles por mi casa.

-"Bueno, en algún momento de estos días saldrá, y nos desharemos de ella"- me consolé.

Sonrió como niño pequeño.

-"Me alegro… y espero que también tires una mesa de té, una alfombra, debe de haber un sillón, algunos candelabros…"- y siguió y siguió.

Bien, tal vez estás cosas de las remodelaciones para eso servían. Te daban una razón para desechar todo aquello que, en realidad, no querías. Suspiré.

-"Y esto es sólo el principio"- me quejé por lo bajo.

-"Sí, mi amor. Lo es. Pero vele el lado bueno ¿Sí? Dentro de unos dos o tres meses la casa estará irreconocible y seremos felices"- me reí de su lógica.

-"Bueno… ya soy muy feliz"-

Nos seguimos observando con dulzura y adoración… pero como siempre algo inesperado tenía que pasar.

-"¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse!"- gritó Hesai cuando una torrencial cayó sobre nosotros.

Shaoran sujetó mis hombros y me ayudo a correr con Ying Fa entre la lluvia para la casa. Llegamos riéndonos y empapando la cocina.

-"¡Ay, dioses!"- dijo Ailina y corrió para traernos toallas.

-"Eso fue divertido"- asentí.

Observamos por la puerta de la cocina como todos los monitos que nos ayudaban casi acaban de salvaguardar todas las cosas para que no se echaran a perder. Incluidas las del montón B. Tal vez querían que las donara o ellos se los podrían llevar. Eso me alegró.

-"Oh, niños. Vayan a cambiarse si no se enfermarán"- ordenó Ailina maternalmente.

-"Sí, Ailina"- coreamos Shaoran y yo.

Se quitó los zapatos que llevaba y yo mis huaraches, para no mojar toda la casa. Secamos nuestros pies y anduvimos por la casa hasta que llegamos al último piso.

-"Vamos a cambiar primero a Ying Fa"- Ella no parecía para nada incomoda y estaba de lo más feliz con la mojada que se había dado.

-"Es mejor bañarla"- dije.

Entramos a su habitación y comencé a cambiarla. La envolví en una mantita y nos fuimos al baño, que conectaba nuestra habitación y la de ella. Algo que cambiaría, por supuesto, Mi hija cuando creciera necesitaría su privacidad y yo no le negaría eso. Aunque Shaoran prefería tenerla bien checada y llegado el momento de su adolescencia encerrarla bajo llave.

Ya me encargaría de lidiar yo con él.

Shaoran ya estaba ahí en la regadera y tan solo le pase a la niña. Con los meses que tenía ya no era necesaria la tina y nos turnábamos para bañarla, para que se acostumbrara al chorro de agua.

Además era divertido.

Y sexy.

Me quedé embelesada, de nuevo y por segunda vez en menos de una hora, observando a Shaoran. Sostenía a Ying Fa contra su cuerpo y le enjabonaba la espalda. Miles de gotitas y burbujas se resbalaban por su bronceado y más que apetecible cuerpo. Empezando por su cabello, resbalando por su cuello y sus brazos, deslizándose por su torso y su abdomen… y…

Ah.

-"¿Gustas acompañarnos?"- levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

La suya divertida y arrogante. También picara.

Me sonrojé hasta la medula y balbuceé incoherentemente que saldría por la ropa de la niña, y salí corriendo de ahí. Me detuve junto al ropero de mi hija y saqué su ropa, para recargarme después y preguntarme qué demonios me estaba pasando.

Yo no era así.

Y él no se veía tan glorioso.

Bueno, tal vez eso sí.

No tendía a estármelo comiendo con la mirada, al menos podía concentrarme en otra cosa, pero últimamente tenía las hormonas algo desquiciadas. Bastante desquiciadas, creo yo. Me detuve un momento a hacer cuentas…

Veintidós, veintitrés…

Me llevé una mano a la boca.

Estábamos a veintidós de diciembre ¡De diciembre!

Oh, por todos los dioses.

-------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Observé el salón con gesto ausente. El día de hoy, por la noche, sería la cena de Navidad en la empresa. Todos asistían. Desde el conserje de la planta baja hasta el más alto de los ejecutivos.

Todos…

Y el salón estaba preparado para eso. Tenía capacidad para dos mil personas y eso estaba bien. El hotel me pertenecía, por lo tanto también el salón y aquí siempre se celebraba la cena de Navidad. Después de eso todos teníamos dos semanas de vacaciones.

-"¿Le gusta, señor?"- observé a Suiyei.

-"Sí, quedó muy bien. De hecho, demasiado bien"- admití.

-"Tuvimos ayuda, señor. La señorita Daidouji me ayudó mucho. Me siento agradecida, tiene un excelente gusto y conoce muchas de estas cosas"- sonrió.

Asentí.

-"Le agradeceré… pero como siempre tú te llevas todo el crédito"-

-"Es mi trabajo"- y se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

Por eso era mi secretaria y asistente particular.

Suiyei tenía veinticinco años. Entró a trabajar a la empresa con mi papá a los dieciséis. Primero fue recepcionista, por su edad y su poca experiencia era un buen trabajo para empezar. Ella me contó que necesitaba el dinero para seguir estudiando y trabajaba en las tardes y en las vacaciones para conseguirlo. Trabajó unas horas al día, hasta que la recepcionista de planta necesitó licencia por maternidad ella se quedó con su puesto. Era suplente. Así estuvo por dos meses.

Hasta un incidente que tuvo mi papá. Trataron de secuestrarlo y él logró escapar, no sin antes recibir unos buenos golpes y heridas. Todo el altercado había sido cerca de la oficina y se encontró caminando hacia allá. Se encontró con Suiyei en la calle y ella lo ayudó. Lo llevó al hospital y lo cuido y se quedó con él.

Sin saber quién era.

Suiyei sólo era recepcionista y no había visto nunca a mi papá. Había oído hablar de él, pero no lo había visto, porque el presidente tiene privilegios. Un elevador propio y una entrada que sólo él usa.

Mi padre reconoció su atención y se la llevó como asistente personal.

Así que sabía todo de todo. Suiyei se encargó de todo cuando estaba con mi papá, sin duda ha tenido ayuda a través del tiempo, puesto que no tenía experiencia. Pero su fuerza de voluntad, determinación y sentido de responsabilidad la han convertido en uno de los miembros más valiosos de mi equipo.

No podría prescindir de ella o de Eriol.

-"Es hora que te vayas, Suiyei. Ve arreglarte"- asintió y se despidió. Pero bien yo sabía que estaría aquí al menos una hora antes de que todo empezara.

Comencé a caminar por el salón y decidí dirigirme a casa.

Porque… Sakura estaba muy extraña. Al menos está mañana.

Desde ayer en la tarde la noté como ausente. Y eso no me gustaba. Sentía que me ocultaba algo, y quería saber que era. Además… hace una semana que no estábamos juntos, bien dicho sea a la palabra, y me estaba muriendo, literalmente, de las ganas.

Agregándole que se veía más apacible que nunca y que irradiaba un no sé qué que hacia desearla más.

Podían ser las hormonas.

Las mías, por supuesto.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Salí del edificio y una brisa fresca me envolvió. Cerré las solapas de mi abrigo con más fuerza, porque ahora no era bueno que me enfermara.

-"¿Todo bien, señora?"- Hesai abrió la puerta del coche.

-"No podía estar más que perfecto, Hesai"- sonrió.

Todo el camino había estado preocupado viendo a donde nos dirigíamos, incluso quiso entrar conmigo a la consulta. Por suerte pude convencerlo de que no lo hiciera… sería algo penoso tener a tu guardaespaldas en tu cita con el doctor.

-"Tan sólo me tomaron una prueba de sangre, Hesai, pero me recomendaron que comiera algo"-

-"Sí, señora. Además no desayuno, debe de tener hambre"-

Mi estomagó gruñó apoyándolo.

Me sobe mi vientre y sonreí.

No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Shaoran… ni la familia. Ying Fa tenía escasos cinco meses y los acababa de cumplir. Era bastante extraño, pero no extraordinario. Quería convencerme a mí misma de que no les importaría y que me apoyarían como lo habían hecho con Ying Fa.

Estaba completamente feliz.

-"No le puedes decir a Shaoran que estuvimos aquí"- me hizo una mueca-"No, Hesai. Es una sorpresa. Por el momento lo dejaremos así… deja que pasa al menos Navidad, es posible que tengamos que mudarnos temporalmente a la casa mayor de los Li, por todo lo de las remodelaciones. Va a ver mucho polvo y no quiero que ni Ying Fa ni yo nos expongamos a eso. Es una sorpresa y si se entera que vine al hospital no me dejara en paz"-

-"De acuerdo, señora. Por cierto, felicidades"-

Sonreí radiantemente.

Habría un nuevo miembro de la familia de los Li.

_Nosotros_ los Li.

---------------------------------------

-"Se ve más grande ahora que está vacía"- asentí a Tomoyo.

-"Sí, mucho más de lo que ya es"- suspiré-"Lo bueno de tener todo un equipo a tu disposición es el tiempo y la vocación"-dije recordando el equipo de expertos que teníamos.

Shaoran era dueño de una constructora, nada raro, así que había mandado a un arquitecto y a un ingeniero para que vieran los arreglos que Tomoyo y yo le haríamos a la casa y dieran el visto bueno y prepararan… lo qué sea que ellos preparan.

-"No debe de ser difícil agrandar el perímetro de los dos pisos de arriba"- el arquitecto Yoshimira se acercó-"con puras ventanas. Las paredes de los segundos pisos casi son puros ventanales"- explicó.

-"Así quiero que se queden. Quiero que cuando lo amplíen se queden en ventanales. Me gusta mucho"- él asintió.

-"Sí, señora. Mi equipo y yo nos pondremos a trabajar en el diseño mientras el ingeniero Akusa revisa los planos de la casa"- observó el reloj-"Los planos los tendrán a mas tardar una semana"-

Salió de ahí y yo giré mi vista por mi antigua recamara. Ya vacía.

-"Eso nos dará tiempo para acomodar las cosas… además, es Navidad y deberíamos ver que haremos en esas fechas. Me temo que no nos queda otra que pasarlo con Ieran. Esta casa está hecha un desastre… "- me quedé callada cuando escuché un alarido.

Un alarido que venía de mi camarita.

-"¡Ying Fa!"- salí corriendo de la habitación, corrí por los pasillos y subí de dos en dos los escalones que daban al tercer piso, abrí con fuerza la puerta y me acerqué a su cuna.

-"¿Qué pasa amorcito?"-

Ella lloraba y se retorcía entre sus sabanas. La acuné y me percaté que estaba sudando. Acerqué me frente a la suya y noté su fiebre alta. Me dirigí a su cambiador y en uno de sus cajones tenía todo un arsenal de medicinas… por eso de que soy medio neurótica. Saqué el termómetro, de eso que se ponen en su oído y toma la temperatura.

-"Treinta y ocho, nueve"-

-"Esta muy alta"- susurró Tomoyo.

-"Sí"-

No perdí tiempo.

La coloqué con cuidado en el cambiador y le comencé a quitar la ropa.

-"Tomoyo, dile a Ailina que preparé un té"-

-"Sí, claro"-

Acabé de quitarle la ropa y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo, entré al baño y abrí la regadera.

-"Ya amorcito, ya"- no dejaba de sollozar.

Con un pié me quité un zapato y después el otro. Me metí a la regadera. Con todo y ropa y me dediqué a refrescar a la niña. Mi papá me había enseñado que lo primero que tienes que hacer es procurar bajar la fiebre a como dé lugar. Ya después decides si le darás medicamento o no. Yo prefería no darle…así ella tendrá anticuerpos. Pero como la fiebre era muy alta le daría un poco de gotas para la fiebre.

-"¡¿Sakura?!"- Tomoyo se encontraba en la puerta del baño un poco divertida.

-"¿Qué?"- negó.

-"Déjalo… Dámela"-la tomó en sus brazos y la envolvió en una toalla.

-"Sécala bien y vístela. Voy por el té"-

-"Deberías primero secarte"-

Asentí y me quité la blusa y el sujetador. Encima de uno de los muebles se encontraba una sudadera de Shaoran, así que me la puse y me quité el pantalón que traía, con mi ropa interior, también mojada. Me quedaba como blusón así que no me preocupé en ponerme algo más. Fui a la cocina rápidamente por el té.

-"¿Está muy alta la fiebre?"- Ailina ya tenía una mamila preparada que estaba enfriando.

-"Sí… no sé. Tal vez fue la mojada de ayer… la secamos rápido e incluso la bañamos, pero puede ser. No sé me ocurre otra cosa"-

-"Oh. Puede ser, niña"- hizo una mueca-"Voy a buscar a Yintian"-

Asentí distraídamente. Seguí tratando de enfriar la mamila en una olla de agua fría, para que no le fuera a quemar su boquita. Me incliné para buscar una cubetita o plato hondo para ponerle agua fría y refrescar a la niña.

-"¡Ah!"- brinqué del susto cuando sentí unas manos posarse en mis caderas.

-"No grites, amor"-

Me llevé una mano al pecho y respiré agitadamente.

-"Me has dado un susto"- murmuré.

-"Tu me has dado otro por igual"- giré entre sus brazos para observar su cara y levanté una ceja-"No deberías estar así… inclinada"- hice una mueca de confusión"- Sobre todo cuando no traes más que piel sedosa"-

Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando entendí de qué hablaba. Llevé mis manos a mis caderas y sentí la sudadera. Era lo único que traía… con las prisas no pensé en nada más.

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la nueva habitación y la estrenamos?"- murmuró pícaramente.

Comencé a acariciar su pecho por encima de su camisa y le pegué en el pecho.

-"¡Oye!"- se quejó.

-"No me distraigas… y mejor cúbreme"- volví a inclinarme.

-"Juro que me quieres matar"- lo escuché murmurar pero lo ignoré.

Como buen marido, se colocó atrás de mí cubriéndome en todo momento, sin quitar las manos de mis caderas.

-"Listo"- llené la jícara de agua fría.

-"¿Para qué quieres eso?"- se la di y fui a comprobar que la mamila ya estuviera bien. El té ya estaba relativamente tibio y la beba se lo podía tomar.

-"Ying Fa está enferma"-

-"¿Qué tiene?"- preguntó todo alarmado.

-"Fiebre"- caminé de regreso a la habitación.

-"¿Fiebre? Deberíamos levarla a un médico, al hospital… deja llamo a Xiake para que traiga el carro, o podemos llamar al médico familiar. Sí, haré eso"- lo sostuve del brazo.

-"Cálmate"-

-"¡Pero está enferma!"- gritó algo histérico.

Hombres.

-"Sí, está enferma. Pero no debes de hacer un circo, lo único que se necesita hacer es vigilarla y cuidarla. Si en unas horas la fiebre continua la llevaremos al doctor, antes no"-lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé.

-"Pero…"-

-"Calla, Shaoran"- no dijo nada.

Al menos confiaba en mi buen juicio…

--------------------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Traté de hacer el moño del esmoquin por quinta vez. Suspiré sonoramente… no podía hacerlo.

-"¿Te ayudo?"- miré a mi esposa como mártir.

Me sentía así en ese momento.

-"Sí, por favor"- me sonrió con ternura y se acercó lentamente, con ese andar de caderas tan sensual. Aunque ya no traía mi sudadera y estaba claro que traía ropa interior prendió mi cuerpo como hoguera.

-"Quita esa cara"- dijo sonriendo.

-"No puedo"- la sujete de las caderas y la acerqué a mí en lo que trabajaba con mi moño-"Quiero que vayas conmigo a la fiesta… y como entiendo que no puedes ir por nuestra hija, quiero quedarme contigo"- hice un puchero.

-"Debes de ir… eres el dueño y presidente. Tienes que estar ahí y desearles buenas fiestas a todos los que trabajan ahí. No tienes que quedarte toda la noche, pero sería bueno que hicieras acto de precedencia"- la sujeté más fuerte.

-"Eriol puede hacer eso, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo y con mi bebé"- tomó entre sus manos me rostro y lo apretó con suavidad, hasta que mis labios sobresalieron más.

-"Oh, te ves adorable"- le hice una mueca-"Créetelo, lo eres"-

-"No juegues conmigo"- soltó una risita.

-"No lo hago, amor. De verdad que no. Pero entre más estés de quejumbroso más te tardarás en ir y más te tardarás en volver. No tienes que estar ahí toda la noche, yo no quiero eso. Pero al menos dos horas… o tres"-

-"O media"- dije sonriendo.

-"Así es"- me besó lentamente y con suavidad, sin prisas… y ah.

-"No iré"- se separó riendo.

-"Sí, irás. Es una orden"- deslizó sus manos por mi pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás-"Xiake ya está abajo, Eriol y Tomoyo ya han de estar allá. Cualquier cosa te hablo"- prometió.

-"Ok. Ok." caminé con desgana-"Me debes verte con ese vestido rojo"- advertí.

Asintió sonriendo y de manera picara me dio una nalgada.

Oh, quería quedarme en mi casa.

----------------------------------------------

-"¿Por qué esa cara de amargado?"- miré feo a mi primo.

-"Oh, cállate"- sorbí un poco de mi copa.

Puesto que me estaba aburriendo como ostra y no tenía a mi mujer conmigo, estaba en una esquina de la barra enfurruñado y amargándome.

-"Has estado aquí una hora, ya te irás"- dijo sonriendo-"Disfruta un poco. A Sakura le molestara que andes aquí como gruñón"-

Gruñí y el rió entre dientes.

-"Aléjate"- hizo lo que ordené pero riendo. Lo vi acercarse a Tomoyo y besarla descaradamente.

Maldito cuatro ojos.

-"Shaoran"- volteé dispuesto a mandar al diablo a quién se acercara.

No estaba de buen humor.

¿Por qué?

Tensión sexual.

Llamémosle por su nombre.

¡Oh, dios… quería a mi mujer!

-"Oh, hola Naoko"- saludó con una sonrisa-"¿Te la estás pasando bien?"-

-"Realmente sí. Sabes cómo dar una buena fiesta"- se acercó lentamente y miré a mí alrededor.

-"Suiyei y Tomoyo se llevan el crédito"- me encogí de hombros. Era verdad. Ellas habían hecho todo el trabajo, yo sólo ponía el dinero.

-"Oh, sí"- su expresión se volvió seria por unos momentos y después volvió a sonreír igual-"¿Qué tomas?"-

Observé mi copa vacía.

-"Whisky"-

-"Que te parece si te traigo otra copa"- alcé una ceja y miré la barra que estaba atrás de mi-"No seas aguafiestas… estás solo, yo estoy sola… además… ¿Somos amigos, no?"-

Asentí.

Aunque no fuera verdad.

Porque vamos ¿Desde cuándo la cuatro ojos y yo éramos amigos?

Se fue al otro lado de la barra y habló con el barman por unos momentos y lo vi preparar una bebida. Hice una mueca. Sólo esperaba que no se pusiera a hablar de fantasmas o cosas de esas, como solía hacerlo. Suspiré.

Extrañaba a Sakura.

------------------------------------

Me tambaleé un poco al bajar del auto.

-"¿Está bien?"- escuché la voz de Xiake vagamente.

-"Sí, no sé qué…"- respiré profundamente y me concentré en hilar una frase coherente y completa-"Me siento raro"- mi voz era patosa y la arrastraba.

-"¿Quiere que lo lleve a su habitación?"-

Observé la puerta principal de mi casa. Subí con algo de dificultad los escalones y llegué a ella.

-"Creo que puedo llegar"- dije con dificultad.

-"¿Seguro?"-

Nope… no lo estaba.

-"Seh"- él abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar-"Nos vemos"- él asintió y deje de prestarle atención.

Posiblemente fue a guardar el coche y qué se yo. Me acerqué a las escaleras con intención de subir… las observé ¿Cuándo mis escaleras se habían vuelto taaan interminables? Me encogí de hombros. No sería raro.

Me detuve un momento.

¿Por qué veía todo tan borroso?

Y sobre todo…

¿Por qué ahora me estaba riendo como estúpido?

-"Shaoran"- giré con rapidez que casi caigo.

-"¿Sakura?"- dije con dificultad no estando seguro de quién era… pero ¿Quién sería si no? No podía ser alguien más, porque no había nadie más.

Bueeeno. Ailina podía ser, pero ella tenía una voz rasposa, como de Abuelita. De hecho, eso era… una abuelita…

Je je

-"Shaoran"- seguí la voz femenina que venía de la sala de estar, creo yo.

Caminé con dificultad y me sostuve del marco de la puerta cuando llegue ahí.

-"¿Sakura?"- repetí.

Distinguí una silueta algo borrosa parada al lado de la chimenea. Me acerqué un poco más y entorne mis ojos. La pequeña luz de la lámpara al lado de un sillón iluminaba tenuemente la silueta de ella.

-"¿Te gusta mi vestido?"- susurró tan bajo que apenas pude distinguir lo que dijo.

Me acerqué más hasta que estuve a dos pasos de ella. Era el vestido rojo que había comprado en el mercado ambulante. Acaricié la tela de su vientre.

-"Si"- dije con voz enronquecida.

Me acerqué a abrazarla porque la necesitaba e inhale su aroma. Era algo fuerte y un poco dulzón, arrugue la nariz.

-"¿Nuevo aroma?"- besé su mejilla y sentí su piel algo… diferente.

-"Shh"- se limitó a decir.

Me deje llevar cuando empezó un sendero de besos y me sujetó con fuerzas. Por alguna razón esto no se sentía bien, nada bien. Traté de separarla para disculparme porque seguramente las copas que me tome en la fiesta estaban haciendo mella de mí.

-"Ey"- traté de separarla pero ella me empujó con fuerza y caminamos hacia atrás hasta que caí al sillón. Ahora menos la podía distinguir porque estaba contra la luz.

-"Shh"- susurró y comenzó a besarme.

Y perdí el sentido de todo lo que pasaba. Tal vez no me sintiera bien, pero era mi Sakura y jamás la alegaría de mí. La amaba tanto.

-"Te amo, Sakura"- susurré con fervor. Le devolví el beso con lujuria y pasión y toda la tensión acumulada en mi ser.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

Me estiré como un gato. Había dormido más o menos mal, pero desde hace unas horas pude dormir con tranquilidad. Abrí mis ojos con pereza y observé la pequeña silueta que estaba en medio de la cama.

Acaricié su espaldita con lentitud y escuché su respiración tranquila y sin obstrucciones. Había pasado casi toda la noche tratando de que respirara bien y cuidándola para saber que respiraba. Me estiré de nuevo y observé el reloj de la mesita de noche.

-"¿Las seis y media?"-murmuré con incredulidad.

Había dormido dos horas y me sentía… genial.

Me estiré –otra vez- y noté que algo faltaba ¿Dónde estaba Shaoran? Me levanté lentamente y me tallé un ojo. Nope. En el cuarto tampoco estaba. Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la niña y observé que aún traía la ropa de ayer. Unos pants bastante monos, color azul cielo. Estaban lindos…

Arropé a la niña y la rodeé con las almohadas. Iría por su mamila y a ver donde se había metido Shaoran, seguramente por no despertarnos había dormido en otro lado. Oh, mi vida.

Bajé con pereza las escaleras…

¿Qué hacia el saco de Shaoran en el piso a final de las escaleras?

-"¿Shaoran?"- llamé sin recibir respuesta.

Miré la puerta abierta de la sala de estar y me dirigí ahí con paso firme. Esperaba que no se le allá ocurrido dormir en el sillón porque…

_No. _

Llevé mis manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

_No. _

_No. _

_¡NO! _

Me mordí el labio inferior hasta que sentí la sangre y la saboreé con amargura y dolor. Sujeté mi pecho tratando de no romperme y corrí. Subí las escaleras con prisa y a trompicones. Resbalé tres veces y raspé mis rodillas.

_No importaba. _

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación y recargué mi cuerpo ahí. Aún estaba completa. No sería por mucho…

-"¿Hesai?"- mi voz sonó estrangulada cuando levanté el teléfono.

_-"¿Señora Sakura? ¿Desea algo?"- _

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

_Quiero morirme. _

-"Sí"- respiré-"Prepara un coche… en silencio"- no respondió por algunos segundos.

_-"Si, señora"-_ colgué y noté que mi mano temblaba.

No me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Con firmeza entré a la habitación de Ying Fa y en una pañalera metí ropa, pañales…. Agarré otra y metí más ropa y cobijas. En una metí leche y mamilas y dos muñecos de peluche. Bien… respiré con fuerza y sentí un dolor desgarrador por el pecho.

_Sólo respira. _

Entré de nuevo a mi habitación y en un bolso de viaje metí mi ropa. La poca que me quedaba que traje de Japón. Un pijama, dos pantalones y unas camisetas.

Me colgué las bolsas al hombro y las pañaleras.

-"Ven, hijita"- la apreté a mi cuerpo y dos lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos.

_Un momento más. _

La sujeté con más fuerza, sin lastimarla, cuando bajé las escaleras y pasé rápidamente el pasillo del recibidor. Sin mirar atrás. Abrí la puerta con rapidez y ahí estaba él.

-"Hesai"- dije entrecortadamente.

No faltaba mucho.

_Respira._

-"¿Señora? ¿Está bien?"- le mi bolsa y las de la niña.

-"Vamos"- urgí.

-"Pero…"-

-"Por favor… tan sólo…"- no dije nada. Ya no podía.

_El tiempo se me estaba escapando. _

Hesai había traído una camioneta, que nunca había usado, la había visto en el garaje, pero jamás me había subido en ella. Me subí en el asiento de atrás y acomodé a mi hija en mis brazos. Hesai guardó las cosas y subió de piloto.

-"¿Señora?"-

-"Maneja"- me limité a decir.

Asintió extrañado y manejó. Salimos de la casa y no volteé para atrás.

-"¿De verdad está bien?"-

_Y se rompió. _

No lo pude soportar más.

-"¡Señora!"- gritó Hesai todo desesperado cuando rompí en llanto.

-"Tan sólo… maneja… sigue"- conseguí decir en medio de mi sufrimiento.

Me abracé con fuerza intentando mantenerme completa, pero fallé estrepitosamente. Mi corazón se fue evaporando poco a poco sólo dejando el espacio. Y mis fuerzas me abandonaron dejándome varada sin ningún lugar y tan sólo quería morirme ahí. Quería desaparecer para que el dolor mitigara. Escondí la cara en el pecho de Ying Fa que seguía dormida.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?

¿Por qué había vuelto a creer en su palabra?

Y a diferencia del pasado, sabía que estaba vez no había vuelta atrás y no había cura.

El tiempo no lo curaría ni nadie llegaría a sanarlo.

_Mi corazón estaba muerto._

----------------------------------

_-"No puedo creer que te hayan castigado"- lo observé con coraje y él sonrió con más burla. _

_-"Ríete lo que quieras. Ni quería ir"- me encogí de hombros y le di la espalda. Y miré por la ventana de mi habitación. _

_-"No te enojes"- pidió aún riéndose. _

_Bufé. _

_Y rió más fuerte. _

_-"Auch"- se sobó el brazo donde le pegué-"¿Por qué me pegas?"- _

_-"¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas?!"- levanté mis manos en señal de exasperación y lo señalé-"Te prohíbo ir"- levantó una perfecta ceja y me miró entre escéptico y burlón. _

_-"¿Me prohíbes?"- _

_-"¡Sí!"- _

_-"No me puedes prohibir nada"- levantó las cejas sugestivamente-"A menos que me recompenses con algo, querida Sakura"- _

_-"Debería darte vergüenza"- dije entre dientes-"Chantajear a tu novia no es muy honorable que digamos"- sonrió torcidamente. _

_Y quise besarlo. _

_-"Prohibirle a tu novio ir a una fiesta no es nada honorable"- se acercó a mí y yo di dos pasos hacia atrás._

_-"Es menos honorable lo que tú haces"- levanté mi barbilla orgullosa-"No cederé"- advertí. _

_-"Ni yo"- dijo divertido. _

_Eso ya lo sabía. _

_Bufé y me crucé de brazos. _

_Nos quedamos mirándonos por mucho tiempo desafiándonos. Él no iba a ceder… y si yo tenía que rogar lo haría. No quería que fuera sin mí y mi castigo no ayudaba ¿Qué por qué estaba castigada? Tres noches atrás, en noche de escuela, cuando mi padre me había dicho que no podía visitar a Shaoran, bueno, no fue precisamente un impedimento para que no fuera. Shaoran siempre que escapa de mi casa o cuando entraba a ella usaba el árbol que estaba en la lateral izquierda de mi casa. _

_No fue tan complicado hacerlo. Me di un par de raspones y tal vez casi me caigo, pero logré bajar y me fui caminando hasta la parad del autobús. Tomé el último de las doce de la noche y llegué veinte minutos después. El señor de seguridad me abrió la reja y negó con la cabeza. Sólo le sonreí. Corrí y entré por la puerta personal de Shaoran. _

_Él me regañó. _

_-"¡¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste para que fuera por ti?!"- sí, me pase un poco. _

_Y pensé que mi papá no se daría cuenta. _

_Gran error. _

_Mi padre suspiró cansado y tan sólo dijo. _

_-"Lo siento, no me gusta, pero… estás castigada"- _

_Y bueno… estaba castigada. _

_-"No vayas"- repetí._

_-"¿Es una prohibición?"- preguntó. _

_-"No"- suspiré-"No quiero que vayas"- _

_-"¿Por qué?"- _

_Me encogí de hombros. No podía contener esta ola de angustia al pensar que él estaría ahí sin mí. Me sentí rara, y todos mis pensamientos malos y el mal humor que tenía desde que mi papá me castigo se estaban acumulando en un solo objetivo. _

_Que se quedara conmigo. _

_-"Sabes que aunque no vaya no me puedo quedar aquí"- asentí enfadada. _

_-"No era para tanto"- me quejé. _

_Negó con la cabeza divertido y se acercó más. Sujetó entre sus manos mis caderas y dio dos pasos más hasta que llegué a la ventana, me sentó ahí. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos. Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos. _

_-"Sí, era para tanto"- hizo una mueca-"Yo mismo te hubiera castigado". _

_-"No parece que te quejaras mucho"- reclamé. _

_-"No, no me quejó. La pasamos bien. No debes exponerte a nada…"- suspiró y acarició mis mejillas con sus pulgares-"¿Qué no te ha quedado claro que eres lo más hermoso que tengo? ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? No debes de ponerte en peligro"- _

_Hice una mueca. _

_Tenía razón. _

_Pero tenía tantas ganas de verlo que no me importó. _

_-"Cuando quieras verme tan sólo llámame"- juntó su frente con la mía-"iré a la fiesta con Eriol y de regresó paso por aquí…"- _

_Hice otra mueca. _

_Era el mejor trato que iba a conseguir y lo sabía._

_-"Sí, mi padre viene a revisar si estoy aquí por la media noche… después cerraré mi puerta con llave y te estaré esperando"- _

_Lo besé lentamente y después de forma apasionada._

_-"Eso es para que tengas un incentivo en regresar pronto"- _

_-"No necesito incentivos cuando se trata de ti"- _

_Sonreí. _

_¿Se podía ser más feliz?_

_---------------------------------------_

Hesai POV

¿Si sabía lo que estaba pasando?

No.

¿Importaba?

Pues…

Sólo sabía que la tenía que proteger constará lo que costará.

Aparqué la camioneta y bajé. Rodeé el carro y abrí la puerta de atrás. Me partió el alma verla así, tan descompuesta y tan frágil. Había pasado media hora desde que dejamos la casa, ella no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino. Finalmente estaba dormida y su hija la observaba en silencio. Me sorprendía la capacidad de los niños de captar las emociones de la gente que los rodeaba. Al parecer Ying Fa estaba consciente del estado de ánimo de su mamá.

Con cuidado, para no despertarla, pasé mis brazos, lentamente, por debajo de su cuerpo. La levanté con suavidad y ella aferró a su hija con más fuerza. Sakura era una excelente madre y no podía ser más feliz de que la hija de Ying Fa estuviera con alguien como ella.

-"Que milagro, Hesai"- el amable portero me saludó con sorpresa.

-"En situaciones extremas"- me limité a decir.

Me ayudó a bajar las cosas de la camioneta y me acompañó hasta el elevador.

-"¿Podrás tu solo?"- observó a Sakura y a Ying Fa que estaban en mis brazos.

-"Sí"-

O al menos eso esperaba.

Una vez en el piso, dejé una maleta en medio de la puerta del elevador, para sostenerlo. Me adelanté y con muchas maniobras pude abrir mi departamento. Departamento que, obviamente, no usaba demasiado. Dejé la puerta abierta y llevé a la preciosa carga que llevaba a mi habitación. Deposité con cuidado a Sakura en la cama y ella automáticamente se acomodó acomodando a la niña entre sus brazos y el colchón.

Sonreí.

Salí por las cosas que seguían en el elevador y cerré con cuidado la puerta. Me recargué en ella y de nuevo me pregunté ¿Qué demonios había pasado en la casa de los Li?

--------------------------------

Shaoran POV

Me removí con dificultad y un intenso dolor en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo me dejó donde estaba ¿Por qué demonios me sentía como si un camión me hubiera atropellado después de que lo hubiera hecho un tren?

-"Mmm"- abrí los ojos de golpe.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente y el alma se me cayó a los pies.

-"¿Yintian?"-

-------------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Hola?

Bueno, sí… me retrase un poquito. Ok. Ok. Un mucho. Lo siento, de verdad que sí. Ya saben… la escuela… y la escuela. Para que decir que es la vida que no tengo… ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó con mi lap? Bueeno , tuvo sus consecuencias. Lo de mi tesis y mis asesores que no aceptan un "… lo siento, mi lap borró mi información…". Lo que hice en cuatro meses querían que lo hiciera ya y pues no. Así que… me tardé por eso.

La segunda razón. Me costó algo de trabajo hacer el capitulo, por lo que pasa. Y el que sigue igual me está costando idearlo en mi cabeza, cuando ya lo tengo ahí es fácil plasmarlo. Pero no antes.

¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que muchas ya saben lo obvio ¿no? Y el pasado, creo que ha sido revelado. Aun no sabemos cómo es que pasaron las cosas. Pera ya sabemos que pasó. Al menos lo pueden imaginar.

Les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo la historia loca de mi cabeza y que sigan apoyándome. Muchas gracias. En diciembre terminó el semestre y mi carrera, esperando que me dejé seguir escribiendo… jajajaja

Muchas gracias a:

Ashaki (jajajaja ese madres es genial), Beabi (La bruja ha hecho de las suyas… ), Gabyhyatt, Relena Li (Tormenta… no, tormenton), Sasha Kinoli, Ifanycka (Gracias… y Meiling, ya volverá… es pieza clave), Beautifly92 (Está embarazada wiiii), Sonia (En cuanto pueda leer tu fic lo haré, tengo un buen que leer… y no tengo tiempo… quiero llorar….Y me encanto el review como puras emes… fue genial), Lian Potter (El tarado de Shaoran? Me encantó Felicidades por ganar dinero… mal que ya trabajes… )

Xenaigel: Pues como ves que sí. La mocosa tenía un as bajo la manga… no sabemos qué pasó. Pero de que ella tuvo que ver… pues tuvo. Pobre Saku y Tommy que fueron las que la atraparon, muy literalmente, con las manos en la masa. Ya sabes porque razón Sakura está rara… Lo del cine? Lo siento, una fantasía mía, siendo honestas. Como dice Shaoran "Hay que llamarlo por su nombre" jajajaja… Cuídate y sorry por tardarme tanto.

Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: Sí hay un Baby…. Ya hasta Sakurita lo sabe. Bueno, a veces dicen que si la conciencia está loca… la persona está… bastante cuerda. Síp, eso dicen. Es lo mismo que yo digo, se hubiera ido a su habitación, es que ahí en medio de la sala y en una sala que no es tuya. Está muy mal. Naoko? Aún no sabemos mucho de ella… algunas ya tienen una teoría del por qué es así… y tienen razón. Jajajaja…. Gracias y cuídate.

: Gracias por las condolencias de mi PC y mis fics, realmente me dolió mucho. Además había uno que, fue el primero que escribí, que me gustaba mucho. No lo había publicado y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en su momento, ya que… era muy largo. Después de este ya sé que historia seguirá y espero que mi primer fic pueda recuperarlo de mi cabeza. Claro yo te agregó… no lo hecho, no he tenido tiempo, pero prometo hacerlo. Gracias y espero que te guste.

Ethel Ex Sanguis: Después las podrán torturar… tal vez en el próximo capítulo. En unos dos. Al parecer el club de tortura tiene más… ¿Victimas? ¿Socias? Eh, no. ¿Cómo les llamarías tú? A Naoko, al consejo, a Yintian y a los yankies. Creo que has de tener secuestrado a todos aquellos caballeros dueños de nuestras fantasías. Ah… por cierto. Sabes? Hoy vi un chavo igualito, pero igualito a Edward Cullen. Igualito. Hasta me quedé ahí parada como mensa viéndolo… así que… se te escapó. Jajajaja… Cuídate.

Chio: No te preocupes, dicen que llorar es bueno para los pulmones y las lagrimas limpian los ojos. Aunque… bueno, no. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora hay que acompañar a Sakurita, que la pasará peor. Recuerdas? Un nuevo miembro? En medio de todo ese caos. Pobre. Tienes más teorías? Ya sabes lo que pasó?

Sakura And Shaoran Love: pues sí, Sakura está embarazada. No!!! Por favor dime las teorías me encantan… aunque no se acerquen un poco a la realidad. Por favor, dime. Cuéntame lo que piensas que va a pasar o alguna cosa. Me gustaría leerlas. Ya vimos lo que hace Yintian… y no creo que haya sido nada bueno. Jajajaj Lo del cine, pues… es una de mis fantasías… jajajaja… gracias y cuidate!!!!

Sayuri Noa: Sakura está embarazada. Ella ya lo sabe y es correcto que todos lo sepamos. Sí, Yintian es todavía una baby pero como dijo Sakura no es algo tan extraordinario, además… en la familia Li, al menos en la de mi cabeza, son tan tradicionalistas que entre más hijos mejor. Aun no sabemos todo sobre Huang y no ha hecho ni dicho todo, ya veremos. Como crees? Será bueno o malo? O de los dos? Oh, sí adoro a Shaoran y a Eriol, sobre todo cuando usan el don de las palabras para enfrentarse a algo o a alguien. Tú crees? Que Naoko y Yintian estén de acuerdo? Pues quien sabe… j o j ojo jo Sí, a mí también me dio coraje sus celos… aunque me gustaron. Soy un poco masoquista, pero no demasiado. Qué bueno lo de tus exámenes y que malo que tu pa' no te quiera comprar una Lap. Muy malo. Cuídate y espero que te guste el capi.

Nena05000: Sí sufrí mucho por mi Lap, aun me lamento. Tenía unas fotos divinas… tenía el catalogo de los cien bizcochos mejores horneados del mundo… jajajajaja.. de verdad que lo tenía. Jjajaja.. Me alegro que quieras de nuevo escribir, me da gusto. Espero leerlo pronto y tan sólo hazlo sin pensar si saldrá bien o mal… a mi me funciona. Jajajjaja…. No sé por qué pero no soporto las uñas falsas… de verdad que no, una vez me las puse, Y uff, me las quite a los dos días… no las aguanto…. Realmente me sorprende y admiró a las personas que pueden hacer todo con ellas, que abrir la bolsa y peinarse, que pintarse… uff… no puedo. Gracias….!!!!!!!!

Carim: Sí.. ¡!!! Le decía a nena05000 algo que extraño de mi compu son mis imágenes, tenía el catalogo de los cien bizcochos mejores horneados del mundo y lo perdí. Oh, sufro. Sufro. Y no revivió… ya la enterré y le prendí una velita. Me tuve que comprar otra… Eriol y Shaoran, un amor. Aunque tal vez en este momento quieras matar a uno, no? Por tonto…en fin. Cuídate y espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Maru. Gracias… y sí, la imaginación no me sobra, para nada. Jajajajaja…. A veces es muy malo… pero, no importa. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, ya vimos algo del veneno de las víboras. Por cierto, me gustan los reviews largos… jajaja… sobre todo si vienen cargados de teorías locas como mi imaginación… jajajaja… Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!

Green : Sí, está embarazada. Woe. Jejeje… Yintian está muy confundida, al menos eso queremos creer acá los de producción (ósea yo) También estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shaoran debió de haberse peleado con Huang no con Sakura, al menos solucionaron, ese, problema. Al menos. Ay, sí. Soy hiperdependiente de esta cosa… de verdad que sí, espero que ahora que es nueva no me de tantos dolores de cabeza. Gracias, y ya tengo un proyecto en mente. No publicaré nada hasta terminar esta historia, no me gusta tener publicado mucho…a penas puedo con uno… jejeje… Una cosa te aseguró… Ying Fa no sufrirá daño. No tengo corazón para hacerlo. Cuídate!!!!

Bueno, cuídense mucho.

Es posible que me tarde de nuevo… mitad de semestre… tortura….

Pero no abandonaré. Tienen mi palabra.

Gracias….

Kary


	20. Chapter 20

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

* * *

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_

* * *

_

Eriol POV

_Bien. _

_Esto había sido un error, sin dudas. _

_Me quité la sabana de encima y salí con cuidado de la cama. Observé a mi acompañante. Suspiré ¿Cómo demonios había acabado aquí? Unos tragos jamás me hacían perder la razón como lo hice anoche y, ciertamente, estaba completamente perdido. Me rasqué la cabeza confundido y dolorido. Me dolía como si me fuera explotar de momento y mi cuerpo lo sentía muy agarrotado. _

_¿Un camión y un tren me pasaron uno después del otro?_

_¿Era eso posible?_

_Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a vestirme. Tomé la ropa regada en el piso y de nuevo me lamenté. _

_-"¿Eriol?"-_

_Demonios. _

_Me giré abrochándome la camisa. _

_-"¿A dónde vas?"- se cubrió pudorosamente el cuerpo con la sábana blanca. _

_Hice una mueca y suspiré. _

_-"Lejos de aquí"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"- _

_Dioses. Esto no me podía estar pasando. _

_Respiré profundo y traté de decirlo de la mejor manera. _

_-"Escucha"- me observó intrigada-"No paso nada. Ok. Sí, pasó. Pero nada más"- abrió los ojos y me miró horrorizada._

_-"¿De qué hablas?"- _

_-"¿De verdad esperabas que esto llegara a más? No lo creo, eres una chica lista"- _

_Además… _

_No recordaba nada de lo que paso en la noche. Supongo las cosas, no soy tonto. Pero estaba en blanco. Me encontré con ella, platiqué con ella, bailé con ella, la besé… y por la forma en que acabamos… lo hice con ella. Pero no había diferencia. _

_Nunca la hay. _

_Siempre es sólo eso. _

_Un revolcón para saciar las necesidades físicas de mi cuerpo. Y sí, me gusta el sexo y las mujeres, eso no hay que negarlo. Pero no he encontrado a una con la que quiera tener una relación. Una que me mueva todo mi universo con una mirada y que pueda decir: es ella. _

_-"No puedo creerlo"- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y yo me sentí como basura. _

_Esta era una de las razones por las que no tenía nada con nadie borracho (que por cierto no me ponía… ¿Cómo llegue a eso a noche?) siempre dejaba las cosas en claro antes de, no después de. Siempre antes. Una noche, tal vez dos. Sus necesidades y las mías, pero nada más. _

_No quería nada más. _

_-"No soy así, y lo sabes"- dije con mi tono más amigable pero sin parecer ni burlón ni sarcástico-"No recuerdo nada, y no es justificación. Pero de esto no pasa… no soy material de una relación. La típica frase "no eres tu soy yo" es un cliché absurdo y barato pero es como mejor lo describe. No me gustan las relaciones, no soy así. Me gustan las cosas rápidas… sin compromisos, y no voy a cambiar"- _

_¿Más directo que eso?_

_Nah._

_-"Yo creí… que…"- negué. _

_-"No, lo siento. No puedo prometer una relación cuando no soy capaz de tenerla. Eres linda y me gustas"- al menos una muy pequeña parte-"Nos divertimos, somos… o éramos buenos amigos, pero nada más. No puedo prometer algo que no voy a cumplir"- _

_Aunque tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, que no las tenía._

_-"Lo siento, Naoko"-_

_Salí de ahí. _

_No podía decir más… _

_Me sentía como basura humana y no era una sensación agradable. _

* * *

_Sakura POV_

_Tamborileé los dedos en el escritorio. _

_-"Deja eso"- miré ceñuda a Shaoran. _

_-"Lo dices porque no te preocupa"- _

_Miré de nuevo al reloj y volví con mis dedos. _

_-"Sí, me preocupa. Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?"- se cruzó de brazos divertido. _

_No parecía muy preocupado. _

_-"¡Ir a buscarlo!"- salté de la silla y levanté las manos exasperada-"¡Lleva toda la noche fuera y no ha llamado ni nada! ¡¿Y si algo le paso?! ¡¿Y si se cayó de un puente y se ahogó?! ¡¿Y si se desmayo?! ¡¿Se le bajo la azúcar?! ¿¡Lo secuestraron…?!"- _

_-"¿Los extraterrestres?"- lo miré con furia y él se rió más. _

_-"¡Puede!"- se levantó del sillón en el que estaba. _

_Cruzó con andares gatunos la cabaña en la que estábamos. _

_Milagrosamente habíamos ido a una práctica por parte de la escuela. Estamos en la playa y nos había tocado una cabaña juntos. Bueno, a mí y a Naoko en un cuarto y a ellos dos en otro… Eriol había dormido en el sillón y yo con Shaoran. _

_Milagrosamente. _

_-"Tienes razón, puede. Ha habido tantos casos"- reprimió un sonrisa—"Pero Eriol está muy feo para que alguien quiera llevárselo, la verdad, y tendrían que aguantar su nada agradable humor"- _

_Sonreí ante ello. _

_-"Eso también puede"- admití. _

_-"Eriol sabe cuidarse sólo. Además… ayer hubo fiesta en la cabaña cuatro… seguro ahí se quedó. Acompañado"- agregó sugerentemente levantando ambas cejas. _

_Fruncí el ceño. _

_-"Con esas lagartonas"- murmuré por lo bajo. _

_-"No sé como aguanto que lo celes"- dijo abrazándome._

_-"Es mi hermanito"- _

_-"Lo sé… también el mío… pero se sabe cuidar sólo"- _

_Asentí y lo abracé fuerte. _

_Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien. _

_-"Siendo tu hermano y mi hermano… y tu siendo mi novia… Dioses, sí que somos extraños"-_

_Reí. _

_A veces era tan tonto. _

* * *

Shaoran POV

Me levanté con rapidez y me encontré desnudo.

_Dioses, no. _

Enfoqué mi vista y la encontré desnuda.

_No. _

Busqué con la vista mis pantalones y me los puse. Me acerqué a ella y la moví bruscamente de un brazo.

-"¡Yintian!"- la llamé.

Se removió inquieta así que la zarandeé más.

-"¡Oh, deja eso!"- reclamó a un durmiendo.

-"¡Demonios, despierta!"- grité.

Dio un brinco y abrió los ojos. Me miró de forma tierna y soñadora y acercó una mano para acariciarme la cara.

_Asco. _

La alejé de mí.

-"¿Qué demonios sucedió?"-

-"¿Cómo que qué sucedió?"- sonrió coquetamente-"No esperaba que fueras tan bueno en esto, pero has superado mis expectativas"-

La miré con furia y la levanté de un brazo.

-"¡Me lastimas!"- chilló.

-"No lo voy a volver a preguntar ¿Qué pasó aquí?"- me miró con furia.

-"¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Que iba a pasar! ¡Me hiciste el amor! ¡Me hiciste tuya! ¡Y ahora eres mío por igual!"- la solté de golpe y cayó de nuevo al sillón.

_Oh, por todos los dioses. _

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me controlé para no gritar.

¿Qué paso anoche?

No recordaba nada.

Observé por los ventanales y noté la luz del sol.

¿Qué hora era?

Observé el reloj de pared que había al lado de la chimenea.

Las ocho de la mañana.

Las ocho.

¡Sakura!

Salí corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

-"¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!"- gritó Yintian pero la ignoré.

A cada paso sentí como mi corazón fuera desgarrándose.

_Por favor, otra vez no. _

_Por favor. _

Llegué a nuestra habitación y el alma se retorció dentro de mi cuerpo. Había un ligero desorden en ella. Había ropa tirada y cajones revueltos. Me acerqué al armario y vi lo mismo. Me dirigí al cuarto de Ying Fa y estaba igual.

Ni mi hija ni Sakura estaban en la casa.

Me llevé mi mano al pecho y me encogí de dolor.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada?

¿Dónde estaban?

¿¡Dónde estaba mi hija y mi mujer?!

¡¿Dónde estaba Sakura?!

* * *

_-"Traes una carita"- me burlé. _

_Caminaba por el sendero entre las cabañas buscando a Eriol. Seh, Sakura me mandó. _

_-"No lo digas"- _

_Que por cierto ya encontré. _

_-"¿Mucha diversión?"- _

_Traía los ojos con manchas violáceas debajo de ellos y los tenía hinchados y rojos. Su expresión era de sufrimiento y traía la ropa mal puesta. _

_Un asco, la verdad. _

_-"¿Si te dijera que no me acuerdo, me creerías?"- reí. _

_-"No. No eres tan estúpido para haber tomado hasta el punto de no recordar nada"- me miró pidiendo auxilio y me reí de él-"¿Lo eres?"- _

_-"Técnicamente, sí"- se acercó a un árbol para recargarse-"No recuerdo absolutamente nada"-_

_Observé a mi primo con atención y me compadecí de él. Se veía arrepentido, y para que eso sucediera (vamos estamos hablando de Eriol, el cuatro ojos sabelotodo) tenía que haber pasado algo grave. Estaba sentado en las raíces del árbol así que me acerqué y me senté con él. _

_-"Cuéntame"- pedí._

_Se pasó la mano por el cabello desesperado y con expresión ausente. _

_-"En la fiesta… pasó lo normal, ya sabes, unos tragos, unas niñas muy lindas, baile…"- suspiró-"Una en especial"- _

_-"¿Quién?"- _

_-"No te lo diré"- hice una mueca… me moría de la curiosidad. _

_A veces era un tanto chismoso…_

_Bueeeno, casi siempre. _

_-"Ok"- contesté resignado-"La niña linda…"- _

_-"Pues, nunca la había visto linda"- dijo con gesto contrariado-"Y no es que ahora la vea y eso es lo que me atormenta"- _

_Hum, interesante. _

_-"Ósea… que estás así porque te metiste con alguien con la que no te hubieras metido en tus cinco sentidos ¿Correcto?"- negó. _

_-"En parte sí, pero no es todo. Yo la conozco y me llevo bien con ella, jamás la vi así porque la considero más una amiga que otra cosa. Y ni muy amiga. Tan sólo no la veía como material para una aventura ni hablemos de una relación. Pero lo que no lo logro entender, y lo que verdaderamente me atormenta, es el hecho de no recordar nada ¡Nada! Amanecí con ella pero no sé cómo llegué ahí ni lo que hice…"-_

_Esto cada vez se ponía mejor. _

_-"¿Bebiste?"- _

_-"Sí… lo normal, al menos creo eso"- _

_Asentí con cautela._

_-"¿Te protegiste?"- cerró los ojos atormentado. _

_-"No sé"- _

_-"¿Estás completamente seguro de que en realidad lo hiciste con ella?"-_

_-"No, no lo estoy. No me siento como una mañana después de una noche de pasión, pero, ciertamente, no lo puedo decir. Me siento… desorientado"- _

_Nos quedamos sentados sin decir nada. Él se veía atormentado y pensativo y yo… pues, no sabía que decirle. Así que pasé un brazo por sus hombros y lo abracé. En un abrazo muy masculino, claro está. _

_-"No te preocupes, hermano. Cualquier cosa que pase la resolveremos"- asintió y me devolvió el abrazo. _

_-"Oh, qué lindo"- nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos la voz de Sakura que nos veía con ojitos de estrellita-"Se veían adorables abrazándose"- _

_-"Yo siempre me veo adorable"- miré a Eriol y le sonreí con sorna. _

_-"Excepto por hoy, claro"-frunció el entrecejo. _

_-"Sí, hoy no"- aceptó. _

_Sakura redujo la distancia que nos separaba dando saltitos y se sentó en mis piernas. _

_-"Estaba preocupada por ti"- regañó a Eriol. _

_Y me alegré de que no fuera yo. _

_-"Lo lamento, perdí la noción"- y lo decía literalmente. _

_-"No vuelvas a hacer eso… llamarás siempre"- reprimí una sonrisa, parecía su mamá. _

_-"Sí, angelito. No lo vuelvo a hacer"- _

_Sakura se inclinó a abrazar a Eriol. La escena de fuera se debió haber visto rara. Ella inclinada abrazándolo a él y sentada en mis piernas. Yo sujetándola por la espalda._

_Sí qué éramos raros. _

_-"Ahora que lo pienso"- susurró Sakura en medio de nuestro extraño abrazo-"Naoko tampoco regresó a dormir"- _

_Era cierto. _

_Ella y yo nos encogimos de hombros restándole importancia. _

_-"Ya vendrá"- dijo Eriol entre dientes. _

_Claro, no lo dudaba. _

* * *

Sujeté mi pecho y lo apreté con fuerza evitando que este dolor saliera y se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era romperme. Necesitaba saber donde estaban y qué demonios había pasado.

Respiré profundamente tres veces.

Me levanté y miré al frente. El elefantito azul de Ying Fa ya no estaba.

El elefante con que dormía.

_Oh, por dios. _

Cerré mis puños con fuerza y me serené. Necesitaba control, sobre mí mismo y sobre mis emociones. Tenía que controlaras… si no…

… _dejaría de respirar. _

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y bajé las escaleras con paso sereno. Ahora podía oír los gritos de Yintian y los de los ancianos.

-"¡Yintian, estate quieta! ¡Yintian!"-

Observé la escena y la absorbí. Ailina intentaba, en vano, vestir a Yintian. La observé desnuda moviéndose de aquí allá agitando las manos y gritando frenética. Wei y Dawei sólo observaban. Wei tenía esa expresión de saber las cosas… giré la mirada, no quería ver decepción en esos ojos.

-"Basta"- ordené.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados y giraron hacia mi dirección. Yintian sonrió y vino corriendo hacia mí.

¿Cómo había podido meterme con esa niña?

¿Cómo había podido despertar mi libido?

¿¡Ella?!

-"¡Shaoran!"- la detuve de los brazos antes de que se le ocurriera tocarme.

-"No me toques"- dije entre dientes y la aventé, cayó al piso y Ailina ahogó un grito-"Ahora mismo me dirás que sucedió, palabra por palabra"-

-"Ya te lo dije"- me miró con furia.

-"Sí, pero no te creo"-

_Me negaba a creerlo. _

-"Es lo que pasó… llegaste a noche y me sedujiste… y me hiciste el amor"-

No lo demostré.

Pero me estaba muriendo.

-"Supongamos que eso pasó… y supongamos que no me importa"- hizo una mueca de horror-"Tienes media hora para salir de mi casa y de mi vida. Media hora, contando"-

-"No puedes…"-

-"Media hora"-

Ailina se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse. Estaba tan aturdida que no puso oposición y se fue con ella.

-"Ahora"- suspiré-"Busquen a Sakura"-

Wei y Dawei asintieron y salieron.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me obligué a controlarme.

-"Señor"-

La voz de Xiake me llegó de un lugar lejano ¿Dónde era qué estaba?

-"Señor… ¿Está bien?"-

-"Mi mujer, Xiake. Busca a mi mujer… dónde sea"- rogué sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo que si alguien podía encontrarla era él. Sabiendo que si alguien no descansaría hasta encontrarla era él.

No dijo nada tan solo desapareció de ahí…

¿Acaso era posible que estuviera destinado a no ser feliz con ella?

¿A lastimarla tan profundamente que las heridas tardaran en sanar?

Sakura me amaba, sí.

Pero eso no garantizaba nada…

Yo la amaba…

Y no evite lastimarla.

-"Señor"- la voz de Xiake me sacó de mis pensamientos pesimistas-"La señora Sakura está con Hesai"-

Sí… el amor no garantiza nada.

* * *

Hesai POV

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y observé a Sakura dormir. Había estado durmiendo desde que llegamos a mi apartamento, unas tres horas. La niña no había emitido sonido alguno y tan sólo observaba como su mamá dormía y se agitaba en sueños.

Sentí como vibraba el celular que tenía en el cinturón. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala para poder contestarlo sin molestar a la señora.

-"¿Diga?"-

_-"Hesai"_- hice una mueca.

Era Xiake.

-"Xiake, buenos días"- contesté educadamente.

_-"¿Dónde estás?"-_ como siempre Xiake nunca se andaba con cosas e iba directo al grano.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- traté de hacerme el tonto-"¿Algo importante que hacer?"-

_-"No está la señora Sakura, repito ¿Dónde estás?"-_

Miré en dirección a mi cuarto. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si ella quería que supieran donde estaba y lo más importante… no sabía qué era lo que _yo_ quería.

-"Está conmigo"- dije en un suspiró-"La señora Sakura está conmigo"- se enterarían de todos modos y mejor hacerles saber que estaba bien.

Hubo ruidos del otro lado de la línea.

_-"Hesai ¿Dónde están?_"- mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta.

-"Señor Li"-

_-"¿Dónde, Hesai?"- _

La voz del siempre apacible Señor Li era de desesperación… algo que no me gustaba para nada. Siempre había servido para la familia Li y Li Xiaolang era un buen jefe y buen hombre. Pero…

-"Lo siento, señor. No le puedo decir"-

_-"¡Maldición, Hesai!"_-

-"No puedo"- me disculpé y corté la comunicación.

¿Estaba haciendo las cosas bien?

¿O era simplemente mi sentido egoísta que decía que la tenía a mi lado y que lo mejor era no dejarla ir?

Me golpeé la cabeza con el teléfono.

¿Qué demonios debía de hacer?

_-"Es tu media hermana"-miré con horror a mi mamá. _

_-"Mientes"- aseguré. _

_-"No, Hesai. Escúchame, por favor"-rogó y no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieto y dejarla hablar-"Su padre es tu padre"- _

_-"No, estás mintiendo"- negué. _

_-"¡Es verdad! ¡Él es el hombre que nos abandonó por no ser de su misma clase! ¡Él es el hombre que me hizo su amante a base de engaños!"-_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sacudí la cabeza para que los horribles recuerdos salieran de mi mente, pero era un trabajo imposible. El día que me dijo mi madre sobre la identidad de mi padre fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. Siempre buscando algún rastro de mi en alguien más para acabar encontrándolo en ese señor. Que no era digno de llamar padre ni señor. Sólo era una alimaña.

¿Qué si le guardaba un profundo rencor?

Sí, lo hacía.

No sólo me abandonó a mí y mi madre, también nunca estuvo para ella. Su hija. Mi hermana.

_Mi amor._

* * *

Sakura POV

Miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad y deteniéndome en cada detalle. Era una habitación, obviamente, masculina. Era blanca y tenía pocas cosas, una cama, un escritorio y dos puertas, supongo que el baño y el armario. Y nada más.

Me hacía sentir cómoda.

Sin extravagancias ni nada que me hiciera recordar.

Cerré mis ojos un momento para encerrar el dolor en alguna parte. No funcionó del todo, pero al menos me permitió respirar.

-"Mira, bebé. Tu mamá está despierta"-

Me incorporé lentamente y me recargué en los brazos, aun en la cama. Hesai estaba en la puerta con Ying Fa en brazos. Los dos sonriendo y felices.

-"¿Cómo está, señora?"-

Hice una mueca.

-"¿Cómo está Ying Fa?"- era un terreno más seguro.

-"Bien… hace una media hora empezó a sollozar y supuse que tenía hambre, así que le di de comer. Espero que no le importe"-

Sacudí la cabeza.

-"No, gracias"- ni siquiera había escuchado que llorara.

Alargué mis brazos para que él me la diera, cosa que inmediatamente hizo. La cogí y la abracé.

-"Lo siento, amor"- susurré-"Mamá ya está bien"-

Era una mentira enorme… pero antes que nada era su mamá.

-"Señora"- volteé a ver a Hesai-"Hace rato hablé con el señor"-

Me encogí de dolor.

-"No le digas donde estamos"- supliqué al borde de la crisis.

_No podía verlo. _

-"Descuide, no le dije"- agregó rápidamente-"Pero me preguntaba… ¿Qué desea hacer?"-

_Quiero morirme._

-"No lo sé"- me mordí el labio-"No puedo regresar a la casa de los Li… si no te importa ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí?"-

Lo observé con atención y me pregunté que fueron todas aquellas emociones que pasaron por su rostro.

-"Por supuesto"-

Observé a mi hija y pensé que aquí tendríamos un lugar seguro.

_Para los tres._

* * *

Eriol POV

El sonido molesto del teléfono me despertó. Me moví cuidadosamente para no despertar a Tomoyito que estaba recargada en mí.

-"¿Diga?"- dije con la voz algo patosa.

_-"Eriol"-_me acomodé de nuevo en las almohadas al reconocer la voz.

-"Dime, angelito"-

_-"Eriol"-_ fruncí el ceño y me incorporé –de nuevo- al escuchar ahora el lamento en su voz.

-"¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?"- escuché un sollozo del otro lado de la línea y la respiración algo entrecortada de mi angelito-"Sakura, háblame"-

_-"Eriol… Eriol… lo hizo de nuevo, Eriol. Otra vez"-_ y rompió en llanto.

Mis neuronas comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente, uniendo cabos.

¿Quién hizo qué?

No podía haber otra respuesta y la certidumbre de ese razonamiento me hizo estremecerse.

-"¿Dónde estás?"- pregunté levantándome por completo de la cama y despertando a Tomoyo con el movimiento.

_-"Con Hesai"-_

Suspiré.

-"Lo mejor será que te quedes con él"- a sabiendas que no quería ver a Shaoran y que no tenía tener contacto directo con alguien que lo estuviera con él. Como yo.

_-"Lo haré"-_ y colgó.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- observé a mi prometida con sufrimiento y ella inmediatamente supo que algo terriblemente pasaba-"¿Sakura y Shaoran?"-

* * *

_Me levanté con algo dificultad y con dolor de cabeza. Había sido una de las fiestas más problemáticas y más divertida de las que había asistido. Me froté la frente y volteé a ver a la jovencita que acompañaba mi cama… esta noche. O esta mañana. _

_Me rasqué la mejilla. _

_Era linda. _

_Al menos anoche lo era. _

_Me encogí de hombros aceptando que fue una buena noche y parte de la mañana. _

_Recogí mi ropa del cuarto que habíamos encontrado para nosotros solos. Me vestí, besé la frente de la chica, susurré un gracias y salí de ahí. Caminé por los pasillos de la enorme casa preguntándome cómo era posible que Naoko consiguiera esta enorme casa para celebrar su cumpleaños. No me quejaba, pero me causaba algo de curiosidad. Ella no era pobre ni nada, pero pertenecía a una clase media… y esta casa se acercaba a las que tenía la familia Li para veranear. _

_-"¿Sakura?"- fruncí el ceño cuando vi pasar corriendo enfrente de mí a mi angelito. _

_¿No se suponía que estaba castigada?_

_-"¡Sakura!"- grité alcanzándola. _

_La sujeté por su brazo y la detuve. Se quedó quieta y mantuvo gacha su cabeza. _

_-"¿Por qué lloras?"- pregunté realmente alarmado cuando escuché sus llantos. _

_Sus agónicos llantos. _

_La abracé con fuerza y ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié su espalda en un intento de calmarla pero nada parecía funcionar y me estaba volviendo loco. No sabía que tenía y no sabía cómo calmarla. _

_Y ella parecía sufrir tanto._

_-"¿Cómo pudo?"- dijo entrecortadamente después de unos minutos. _

_-"¿Qué?"- la separé un poco de mí para observarla. _

_-"¿Cómo pudo?"- repitió en agonía. _

_-"¿Cómo pudo quién?"- _

_No me culpen, estaba en blanco. _

_-"¡¿Cómo pudo?!"- gritó desesperada y aventándome. _

_-"¡Sakura!"- _

_-"¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Se supone que me amaba!"- y salió corriendo. _

_Me rasqué la cabeza procesando la información. _

_Oh. _

_Me di la vuelta y entré corriendo a la casa en dirección de donde salió mi angelito. _

_Y se me calló el alma a los pies. _

_-"Eriol"- dijo Shaoran en medio de un gemido de dolor-"Eriol"- repitió. _

_Mi primo estaba hecho un desastre. Traía su cabello de por sí despeinado ahora parecía loco y su cara era la viva imagen del sufrimiento. _

_Al igual que la de Sakura. _

_-"¿Qué hiciste?"- negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se acercó y agarró mis hombros… _

_Y sip, parecía loco. _

_-"No sé… no me acuerdo de nada"- negó-"Tan sólo… Sakura… ¿Dónde está, Sakura?"- _

_Suspiré profundo. _

_-"Salió corriendo…Shaoran explícate"-_

_-"No recuerdo… me siento desorientado y confuso. Su cara, Eriol… su cara… nunca olvidaré la cara que hizo"- _

_No había que ser muy inteligente para deducir que pasó. _

_-"Oh, cielos, primo"- _

* * *

Entré con paso rápido y firme a la casa que parecía desolada.

-"Señor Eriol"- Ailina tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y se acercó con paso indeciso y triste.

-"¿Anciana, qué pasó?"- negó con la cabeza.

-"Yintian, Yintian"- la abracé algo congelado.

¿Yintian?

¡¿Yintian?!

-"¿Cómo pudo?"-

Al parecer era la pregunta que se hacían todos.

Incluido yo.

Dejé a la anciana ahí y fui en búsqueda de mi primo. Ese maldito hijo de perra. Lo encontré en su estudio, lamentándose.

¿Muy tarde, no creen?

-"¿Qué demonios hiciste?"- le dije con voz dura.

Levantó la cabeza que tenía recargada en sus manos.

-"Eriol"- susurró.

-"¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!"- grité.

Observé cómo se encogió de dolor y por tercera vez en la vida noté que algo no tenía sentido.

-"No lo sé"- susurró y se hundió más en la silla-"Tan sólo… no lo sé"-

Hice una mueca.

-"¿Ahora resulta que no lo sabes?"- espeté con furia-"¡Por los dioses, Shaoran! ¡No esperaras que te crea de nuevo! ¡Dos veces!"-

Se levantó con rapidez y empuñó sus manos.

-"¿No? ¿Por qué no?"- contestó enojado-"¿Por qué no me creerías? ¿Por qué mentiría?"-

-"¡Porque no puede ser posible que sean dos veces las que te hayas tropezado con la misma piedra!"- grité-"¡No eres tan imbécil!"-

Hizo una mueca de dolor y se sentó de nuevo todo abatido. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-"Al parecer si lo soy…"

Maldición.

-"Ahora estarás solo"- levantó de nuevo la cabeza y me vio con horror-"No de nuevo, Shaoran"-

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero me sujetó por el brazo ¿Cuándo se movió? Ni idea, pero cuando volteé ahí estaba y había recorrido varios metro en dos segundos y aún se veía desesperado.

-"No me hagas esto"- pidió.

-"¿Hacer qué? La última vez estuve de tu parte y me alejé de mi angelito, ahora no. Estás así porque te lo merece"-

Me solté con fuerza de su agarre y él no hizo nada para detenerme, ignoré –con mucho esfuerzo- su rostro lleno de dolor y agonía. Caminé con paso firme a través de los pasillos y nuca me había parecido más lúgubre la casa y tan sólo tenía horas de haber salido Sakura.

* * *

Sakura POV

Hice una mueca ante el olor que despedía el sartén.

-"Creo que se echo a perder… otra vez"- suspiré con frustración.

Era el segundo día que estaba aquí, en la casa de Hesai, y no había podido hacer ni un huevo decente. Ahora mismo Hesai estaba de compras para la cena de esta noche y yo no podía hacer nada. Me di por vencida cuando el teléfono sonó y me dije que podía pedir una pizza con el dinero que muy amablemente Hesai había dejado en la mesita de noche de mi nueva habitación.

-"Diga"-

_-"Hola, Angelito"-_ sonreí ante la voz de Eriol.

Era reconfortante.

-"Hola"-

_-"Me preguntaba ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" _

-"Pues… quedarme aquí"- suspiró.

_-"Es Navidad, Sakura. No puedes pasártela allá ¿Por qué no vienes? Sólo seremos nosotros, nadie más"_- yo sabía a quién se refería con nadie más.

Pero no me importaba.

La Navidad pasada también había estado yo sola, en esa inmensa casa y no había pasado nada. Sí, me sentí triste pero nada más. En este momento no quería pensar que era Navidad ni año nuevo y ciertamente no quería salir de aquí. En dos días se había convertido en mi refugio y me daba pavor salir de él.

_-"Tu silencio me lo dice todo"- _

-"Lo lamento, pero aún no puedo"- jugué un poco con la manga de mi suéter que me quedaba un poco grande.

_-"Te entiendo… ¿Cómo está Ying Fa?"- _

-"Está bien, pero… sé que siente todo lo que está pasando"-

_-"Es natural… ¿Quieres que la lleve a que lo vea?"- _

Me mordí el labio.

No quería separarme de mi hija por miedo a que él me la quisiera quitar, pero tampoco podía dejar que no la viera, también era su hija…

-"Sí, estaría bien"- acepté.

_-"Bien, paso en dos horas por ella"- _

-"Gracias, Eriol"-

_-"De nada, ángel"- _

Suspiré, por enésima vez en este día ¿Cómo habían podido cambiar las cosas tan drásticamente en menos de una semana? ¿De verdad no merecía ser feliz al lado de él? Cuando todo parecía ir mejor se venía abajo con un torrencial que me dejaba abatida.

-"Ya llegué"-

Brinqué un poco cuando Hesai apareció por la puerta.

-"Bienvenido"- sonreí.

-"Gracias"- se dirigió a la cocina no sin sonreírme de vuelta.

Era cómodo estar con él. No juzgaba, no preguntaba y decía que lo único que importaba era lo que yo quería. A pesar de trabajar para él decía que lo primordial y su prioridad era yo. Era un buen amigo.

Me recargué en la mesita del teléfono y observé el departamento. No era grande. Había dos recamaras, dos baños, una pequeña sala y la cocina. En la cocina había un pequeño desayunador, el refrigerador, la estufa y lava trastes, una pequeña alacena y ya. Era pequeño y acogedor.

Podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.

* * *

Eriol POV

Estacioné el auto frente a la puerta principal, me bajé de él, lo rodeé y abrí la puerta de atrás. Ying Fa me observaba con emoción… reconocía su hogar y a pesar de que Sakura decía que la niña no le daba problemas creo que extrañaba su casa.

-"Ven, corazón. Vamos con tu papá"-

La saqué del asiento para bebés y subí las escaleras con cuidado. Ailina ya estaba en la puerta.

-"Bienvenido, señor"-

-"¿Cómo estás?"- la saludé con un beso en su cabeza.

La anciana parecía cansada y preocupada.

-"¿Yo? Oh, señor. No debería preocuparse por mi…"-

-"¿Cómo no?"- reí-"¿Quién me cuidaba de niño? ¿Quién me cuido de adolescente? ¿Y quién hace una sopa de champiñones de muerte?"-

La anciana rió un poco aliviando la tensión de su rostro.

-"Sí, pues yo"- me palmeó la mejilla-"Pero ahora no soy la que necesita de usted"-

Hice una mueca.

-"Eso no está a discusión"- entramos a la casa-"Sólo vengo a traerle a Ying Fa"-

Sakura me había dicho que se quedará con él todo el día y que mañana pasará por ella otra vez. Supongo que a pesar de todo el daño que Shaoran le hizo aún se preocupaba porque pasara la Navidad él solo… al menos ella tendría a Hesai.

Suspiré.

No gustándome nada el curso de las cosas.

-"¿Y mi primo?"- hizo un gesto de cansancio.

-"En su estudio"-

Me dirigí hacia allá con la niña en brazos. No toqué y tan sólo entré. El lugar estaba obscuro, de no ser por una lámpara que estaba junto a los sillones no se vería nada. Había humo de tabaco en el aire.

-"¿Shaoran?"- vi un poco de movimiento en el escritorio.

-"Dime, Eriol ¿Vienes a regodearte de mi miseria?"- su voz lúgubre me sacó un poco de onda.

-"No, vengo a que veas a tu hija"- respondí.

La niña emitió un sonido para darse a notar. Shaoran debió de haber prendido las luces porque de pronto todo se iluminó.

Hice una mueca y mi preocupación estalló.

-"Ying Fa"- dijo con un suspiró de alegría y se levantó, no sin dificultad, de su asiento y vino directo hacia nosotros.

Ying Fa extendió sus brazos feliz de ver a su papá y comenzó a cantar y a emitir sonidos de alegría.

-"Hola, mi amor"- susurró cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos-"Gracias"- me miró a mí.

Me encogí.

-"De nada"- la arrulló un poco y le susurró palabras de amor.

Él estaba igual que hace dos días. Aún traía el traje de la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, barba, ojeras y estaba muchísimo más despeinado que de costumbre. No había salido de aquí desde ese día… y esa conocimiento hizo que me sintiera mal conmigo ¿No se suponía que era mi primo? Era mi familia… la única que tenía y yo lo dejaba solo.

_Pero se lo merece. _

-"Mañana vengo por ella"-

Me di la vuelta pero un murmullo me detuvo.

-"¿Y Sakura?"-

-"Ella no quiere verte"-

Y salí de ahí con la firme convicción de que se merecía lo que le estaba pasando… y que yo me sentía una mierda por ese pensamiento.

* * *

Hesai POV

Decir que no habían sido la mejor Navidad era quedarse corto. No imaginaba lo que Sakura estaba sufriendo, estos dos días lo había podido ocultar un poco por esfuerzo a Ying Fa, pero ahora… Escuchaba los sollozos llenos de dolor que traspasaban las paredes de su cuarto al mío y que desgarraban mi corazón. Era obvio que no me gustaba verla sufrir… y era aun más obvio que yo sufría cada vez que ella lo hacía.

¿Por qué?

Porque la amaba.

Me levanté con la firmeza de mi entrenamiento como salvaguarda de la familia Li. Con mucha suavidad entré a su ahora cuarto y la observé acurrucada en su cama abrazándose a sí misma y llorando y sufriendo.

Me acerqué con lentitud para no asustarla y me senté en la cama.

-"Sakura"- susurré.

Tan sólo me observó con esos enormes ojos esmeraldas tan faltos de vida.

-"Oh, Hesai"-

No pude hacer otra cosa más que estar ahí para ella. Así que la abracé con fuerza y nos acurrucamos en la cama… ella llorando por su amor y yo consolándola a ella.

Y me sentí mal… porque tenerla en mis brazos era tan jodidamente bueno y placentero que por un segundo sólo pensé que…

… ella no era prohibida.

* * *

_-"Deberías de razonar más las cosas"- hice una mueca._

_-"No molestes, Wu"- di una calada a mi cigarro-"No estoy haciendo nada mala, técnicamente"- _

_-"¿No?"- levantó las cejas burlonamente-"Esa chica es hija de uno de los grandes del consejo chino, y tú dices que no estás haciendo nada malo, técnicamente"- _

_Observé a mi amigo de cabello rizado revuelto y cara de santo. No entendía cómo era posible que éste sujeto fuera uno de los mejores en la academia de defensa. No lo entendía. Su complexión era bastante delegada y en su cara estaba bastante claro que no mataba ni una mosca. _

_-"Y de nuevo ¿Qué haces en esta academia?"- sonrió de lado. _

_-"Volvemos a eso, eh"- se encogió de hombros-"Supongo que me gusta pensar que puedo cuidar de los míos"- _

_-"¿Y cómo eres el mejor?"- _

_-"No seas envidioso, Hesai. Tal vez si le dedicaras a la escuela la mitad del tiempo que te dedicas a seguir a esa señorita, serías igual de bueno que yo"- _

_Y es posible que fuera verdad. _

_Seguir a mi adoración había sido cosa de todos los días desde hace dos años, siempre estaba primero ella que los entrenamientos, y que todo lo demás. Así que, sí, tal vez fuera verdad, pero no me importaba ¿Si yo no cuidaba a Ying Fa quién la cuidaría? Era una chica rebelde y falta de toda disciplina. Necesitaba cuidados, y yo la cuidaba. _

_¿Quién la cuidaría mejor que yo? _

_Nadie, porque yo la amaba. _

_-"Sólo no entiendo que le ves"- observé a Wu con incredulidad-"No, de verdad. Sí, es una belleza pero… no tiene respeto por la vida humana ni por ella misma"- fruncí el entrecejo y desvié la mirada. _

_-"No sabes lo que dices"- suspiró. _

_-"Sí, lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes…"- se dio la vuelta y fue de regreso a la academia, creo yo. _

_No me importó y seguí al objeto de mis sueños como todos los días. Hice una mueca ante el lugar en el que entró. Un bar. Suspiré y entré. Y ahí estaba, con un montón de estúpidos adorándola y que luego la harían llorar. _

_Suspiré de nuevo y fui a sentarme a una esquina para tener plena visión de ella. _

_¿Cómo había llegado a esto?_

_Hace dos años mi vida era bastante normal, para todo lo normal que puede ser pertenecer a la academia donde te entrenan para proteger a la gente importante de Asia. Éramos adiestrados en combate, armas, seguridad, defensa, psicología… historia, cálculo, química, física, japonés, inglés, alemán, italiano y latín. Y un montón de cosas más que los maestros aseguraban que servían pero hasta ahora no les había encontrado un uso. Pero ahí estaba yo. Uno de los miembros… _

_Y ahora… me la pasaba siguiendo a esa señorita. _

_¿Qué por qué?_

_Porque me fascinaba. _

_Hacía dos años la había visto en la academia con su padre. Él estaba buscando un equipo que pudiera servir para su seguridad ya que había tenido algunas amenazas y quería lo mejor para él. Su familia simplemente era algo que tenía que cuidar por imagen. En cuanto entraron al patio de entrenamiento todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección. _

_Una señorita de quince años que tenía todo el potencial de ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo. _

_Y yo, como toda la academia lo sabíamos. _

_Sólo que yo había sido el único incauto para pensar que me podía acercar a ella. _

_Sus bucles dorados, sus hechizantes ojos verdes y su cuerpo de diosa. Oh, sí. Yo un puberto de quince años… y oh, sí._

_Pero ahora ya tenía diecisiete, y ella también. Así que mi enamoramiento de puberto se había convertido a un enamoramiento de adolescente… un adolescente con hormonas locas y deseos intransigente s de ella y de lo que ella me quisiera dar. _

_Que no había sido mucho. _

_-"¿Te sirvo algo?"- la linda camarera se acercó con pasos sexys. _

_Y no me provocaba nada. _

_-"Sí… una cerveza"- asintió sonriéndome y yo sólo pude regresar mi vista hacia ella. _

_Estaba sonriendo con un imbécil de cabello verde con ojos de idiota. Sí, así le gustaban a mi amor… puros imbécil. Seguí observando alrededor de dos horas… tenía que regresar a la academia, y ella seguí ahí tomando y riendo. Suspiré, tendría que brincar la barda… otra vez. _

* * *

Shaoran POV

Envolví mi cintura en una toalla después de haberme secado un poco, necesitaba un baño. No había notado como había pasado el tiempo hasta que Ying Fa había aparecido por la puerta. Dos días sin Sakura y parecía una eternidad, y evitaba pensar cuantos días más faltaban sin ella.

¿Acaso tenía veinticuatro años casi veinticinco?

_Hasta el día de mi muerte. _

Salí del baño e Ying Fa estaba durmiendo en nuestra cama, se veía tan chiquita en el gigantesco colchón y todo se veía tan vacío.

¿Cómo había acabo las cosas así en menos de una semana?

Sólo habían sido unos día atrás en los que todo parecía maravilloso y la vida por fin estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar y ahora no había nada ¿Así teníamos que terminar? ¿Era así como las cosas realmente tenían que ser? Siempre me negué a pensar que alguien supremo movía los hilos de mi destino y siempre creí que yo lo manejaba. Jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice, así que probablemente era hora de aceptar que no debía de estar con Sakura.

Tal vez, debería dejarla ir.

_Aunque el pensamiento me causara tanto dolor que preferiría la muerte. _

* * *

Meiling POV

Salí de la tienda y sentí el aire frío contra mis mejillas, temblé. Hace mucho que no pasaba un hermoso invierno en Europa, donde todo es blanco y los copos de nieve se enredan en tu cabello y en tu ropa. Los Campos Eliseos cubiertos con una fina capa de hielo y los arboles blancos sin hojas que mandaban una pequeña gota helada cada vez que el viento soplaba más y más fuerte.

Me cubrí mejor con mi abrigo y sujeté con más fuerza mi bolsa. Me acaba de compra una fina bufanda y también había visto un pequeño abrigo para Ying Fa, mi sobrina. Se lo mandaría por correo, así Sakura no tendría que verme y yo no tendría que verlos. Aún no estaba preparada y no sería la primera vez que pasara estás fechas fuera aventurando, como yo lo llamaba.

En Navidad y año nuevo simplemente pasé la noche en un magnifico antro con magnificas personas, desconocidas, pero que me hacían sentir en casa. También amanecí en la cama de otro chico… otro chico a la cuenta.

¿Qué si era estúpida la manera en que estaba tratando de superar mi amor por Eriol?

Sí, lo era.

Y mucho.

Sabía todas las consecuencias que podía acarrear y sabía todos los efectos colaterales que en mi vida podían traer. Pero no importaba. Cuando alguien me tocaba y me llevaba hasta la cima para caer en espiral, él no estaba en mi cabeza y eso era lo que yo quería. En todos estos meses no pude dejar de amarlo, pero al menos había encontrado una forma de olvidarlo.

-"¿Ahora no hablas?"- volteé rápidamente ante el chino extraño.

Daniele se encontraba recargada casualmente en un poste y me miraba con sonrisa picara.

-"¿Sigues intentando hablar correctamente en chino?"- le pregunté en francés, sacudió su mano quitándole importancia.

-"No lo hablo correctamente"-sonrió-"Pero lo intento, no todos hemos tenido maestros particulares como tú para enseñarnos algún idioma"-

Me sonrojé un poco. Me estaba quedando en un dormitorio de estudiantes por voluntad propia, para poder aprender mejor el francés y convivir con gente de mi edad francesa. Pero estar en un dormitorio de estudiantes dejaba pocos beneficios y no era algo de lo que yo, Li Meiling, hubiera vivido. Pero estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo…

Comía en su cafetería, con ellos.

Dormía en conjunto con otras cuatro chavas.

Y, a veces, me limitaba en las compras. Uno, porque ellas se limitaban a las compras y dos porque no había espacio suficiente en mi armario.

Sí, tenía un armario.

Pequeñísimo.

Pero procuraba no quejarme.

-"Lo siento"- me disculpe.

-"Debes de dejar de hacer eso"- negó sonriendo-"El que tu hayas tenido privilegios que nosotros no tuvimos no es tu culpa y tampoco es la nuestra, así que deja de justificarlo"-

Me encantaba Daniele. Era abierta, directa, espontanea, inteligente, hermosa… y ah, súper graciosa. Ella decía que si yo tuviera otras inclinaciones, hum… sexuales, estaría detrás de ella. Un pensamiento que me sonrojaba y no era capaz de decirlo en voz ata. Porque aunque era moderna y había vivido y conocido muchos lugares aún seguí siendo china.

Y eso, no se quita.

-"Anda vamos"- Daniele tomó mi brazo y me jaló-"Hay un nuevo chico en el piso"- canturreó.

-"¿Y ya le echaste el ojo?"- rió.

-"Algo así"-

* * *

Eriol POV

-"Gracias"- de nuevo tuve esa sensación de sentirme una mierda cuando lo miré a los ojos.

-"No hay problema"-

Suspiré y tomé a la niña en mis brazos. Estaba dormida y cambiada, al igual que Shaoran, me alegra que no dejara de bañarse, de nuevo.

-"Estabas francamente horrible"- terminé mis pensamientos en voz alta.

El rió.

Apagado y sin alegría.

Pero era una risa.

-"Sí, lo estaba. Supe que lo necesitaba cuando mi hija arrugó la nariz"-

Reímos.

Y se sentía tan bien.

Porque, demonios, era mi familia y yo lo amaba y sabía que él me amaba y que siempre seríamos una familia.

-"Es hora de irme"- asintió y me lleve a su hija de vuelta con Sakura, una vez más.

Esta era la rutina. Yo iba por ella a la casa de Hesai, dónde me la entregaba una Sakura sin vida y pálida y yo se la entregaba a Shaoran, también pálido y sin vida. Había sido así las pasadas semanas y se sentía tan mal… porque era mi familia.

Una familia rota.

Pero mi familia.

* * *

Yintian POV

-"Lo siento, pero no sé dónde está"-

Me cerró la puerta- de nuevo-en mi cara.

Grité furiosa y di una patada en el piso. Me envolví mejor en mi abrigo, porque el tiempo estaba bastante mal, y me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar. Mi nueva pocilga.

¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en unas semanas?

No lo sabía.

Fui estúpida sí, pero no pensaba que las cosas terminaran así para mí. No pensaba que se armaría tanto jaleo por esa noche.

Y ahora Huang me había abandonado, Naoko no contestaba mis llamadas y era repudiada en mi familia.

-"Bravo, Yintian"-

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Hola!!! Sí, ya sé, ya sé ¿Alguna me maldijó y mandó algún conjuro diabólico? ¿No? Yo lo hubiera hecho, la verdad. Sí, más de un mes, un mes y medio para ser exactos, más o menos. Me siento muy mal, lo digo honestamente. No quería tardarme tanto, pero… bah. Estuve tres semanas fuera de práctica en Octubre, estuve en Chiapas, Tabasco y Veracruz, lugares hermosos acá en México. Y sólo una semana pude llevarme mi lap, raro ¿vedad? Pues bien, fueron tres proactivas de campo, diferentes y de diferentes maestros así que me iba un domingo, regresaba el siguiente sábado y me volvía a ir el domingo, bastante loco la verdad. Entonces sólo pude escribir una semana. Per ah, no escribí mucho… Y bueno, estoy en finales (en dos semanas acabo la Universidad, sin contar la tesis, claro… wiiiiii) así que ya sabrán.

¿Les gustó el capi? Bueno, muchas dudas han sido aclaradas y otras dudas han nacido ¿verdad? Pero estoy segura de que muchas de ustedes ya saben lo que pasó ¿Ven la conexión de todos los hechos? Espero que sí, ya hubiera dicho cuanto le quedaba al fic, pero me arrepiento de decirlo, no sé cuánto le queda, sé las cosas que pasarán pero no puedo decir que acabara en un determinado número de capítulos. Espero que les siga gustando y me tengan paciencia… jajajaja….

Quiero agradecer a todas las fabulosas personas que leen mis locuras así como las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, me encantan. Muchas Gracias.

Gracias: Ayame Li, (Gracias, también mucha suerte a ti), Ashaki, Ying Fa Diabolic Girl, Beautifly92, LMUndine (Mucha suerte a ti también), Xenaigel (Complot?? Chica lista!!!), Almu 24 (Lamento que me odies, T-T, pero las cosas tienen que pasar por algo), Pituk (Sí, Sakura necesita un amigo, pero... hum, al parecer Hesai no quiere ser su amigo) Ifanycka, Yuuki Kyuketski (Sí, lamento la demora, pero no pude antes), Alevip (oh, no me llames cruel a mí me gusta menos que a ustedes…. Bueeeeno, tal vez lo disfrute un poco muaja muaja), BBGril, Sarita Li (No importa el vocabulario soez, sino es en un review, dónde descargar tu coraje??), Tulipan (gracias, y prometo hacer sufrir un poco a Shaoran), Sonia , Relena Li (Sustancia??' Chica Lista!!!), Karen, The Crazy Girls, Naty Love, Didi, Moonlight-Li.

JLi-Kinoli: si tenía un rato sin que te pasaras por acá, espero que no me este equivocando de persona porque no dejaste nombre ni Nick en el review, pero después sale un mensaje tuyo diciendo que el pasado es tuyo y espero de verdad no haber interpretado mal nada, pero algunas cosas me hicieron pensar que eras tú, como: ahora que no vengo pacheca. Y bien, no es por decirte pacheca, pero tú me entiendes, jajaja. Bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que tu coraje disminuya un poco, las cosas se arreglaran. jajajaja

Xxx: Bueno Sakura si se llevó a Ying Fa, porque es su hija. Al menos yo lo veo así, ella la ha cuidado y ha hecho de su mamá, creo que hubiera sido peor que la dejara ¿No? La niña no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. Creo yo… Gracias y cuídate!!!!

Beabi: jajaja creo que todas odiamos aunque sea un poco a Naoko, o mucho, seh, son unas víboras las dos. Yo también estoy triste por Sakura y su bebé en camino, la verdad lo espera con mucha ansia. Jajajaj estoy contigo, Shaoran es un tonto… pero descubrirá que paso??? Tú qué crees? Eriol es un elemento clave en la historia. Lamento la demora, pero aquí esta!!!!

Chio: espero que tu vaga idea esté por fin confirmada. La verdad no es mucha ciencia, jajajaja, era algo bastante hum, predecible, pero no por eso deja de ser emocionante. Sí, Sakura esta imaginando lo peor, como todos, pero no podíamos esperar que reaccionara de otra forma, verdad? Así reaccionaría cualquiera y creo que ella se lo tomó muy bien, yo hubiera sacado a esa zorra de mi casa y hubiera pateado unas cuantas veces a mi marido…. Jajajajaj

Sayuri Noa: sí, todas lamentamos lo que Shaoran hizo, pero… ah, ahora sufre mucho. No tanto como Sakura, claro, o tal vez sí. Sí fue OBVIO que fueron esas viejas, jajaja, son de mi fic, pero si las odio, más a una que a otra, claro. Me alegra que descargaras tu frustración, los próximos capítulos serán así y necesitaras unos pañuelos, eso sí. Y de nuevo, una disculpa por demorar tanto, pero uff no pude antes. Gracias y espero que te guste el capi.

FanYou; espero que este capítulo te haya gustada, igual que el otro, porque ah, me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo, por el tiempo, pero ah… qué bueno que ya está listo. Quedarse embarazada? Oh, me has dado una idea!!!! No lo había pensado!!!! Jajajaja, broma, broma… No, según yo, no, no queda embarazada (pero no le digas a nadie) jajajajaja

Ethek Ex Sanguis: Cómo que te la saltaste? No, muy mal. Hay que leerlo todo para que el sabor amargo te quede con ganas y, bueeeno sí fue Yintian. Qué bueno por los secuestrados y es un final feliz. Siempre lo he dicho, me gustan los finales felices y este no será la excepción, porque muy dentro soy una cursi empedernida y ah, será un final feliz.

Carim: Puedes hacer todo eso, la verdad. Para liberar tus emociones: colgar a Shaoran, llorar y patearlo. Muchas lo quieren hacer, y, personalmente, no lo impediré. Pero dime… ¿Sabes ya que pasó? ¿Tienes teorías? Y sip, uhhh mis biscochos, sigo llorando por ellos puesto que no puedo volver a encontrar en internet el archivo completo… uhhhh. Sí, lo sé y me comprometo a una venganza para Yintian y para Naoko, aunque para una ya empezó, pobre. Jajajajaja Cuídate!!!!!

Sakumon: Gracias y dale también las gracias a tu tía por recomendar mis locuras, ah, se siente bien ser recomendada. Jajajaja ¿Lo leíste en un día? Wow… gracias, de nuevo. Prometo ser dura con Sakura y Shaoran, pero tendrán su final feliz. Es mi palabra de honor!!!!

gReEn P. hiME: Sí, lo malo es que el dolor de Sakura está todo en uno, en sus recuerdos del pasado y en el presente y eso no es nada bueno. Naoko??? Oh, sí. Tuvo que ver… sólo diré eso. Quieres que Yintian se embaracé???? Una idea genial!!!! No lo había pensado, gracias!!!!....... jajaja, no broma, no me mates ni nada, eso no lo haría… porque, bueno, tengo mis razones. Gracias, y suerte a ti también!!!!

Muchas Gracias a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esta noticia no les gustará pero, bah. No publicaré hasta mediados de diciembre o finales, si llámenme lo que sea que esté pasando por esas cabecitas suyas, pero como dije anteriormente, le quedan dos semanas a mi semestre y me concentraré en ello y si bien me va, serán sólo dos semanas, o tres. Pero no escribiré ni nada por las mismas razones, quiero acabar muy bien. Prometo no dejar el fic colgado, nunca lo haría, a menos que no estuviera en mi, ya saben… que la flaca viniera y me llevara… jajajaja….

De nuevo mil gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kary.


	21. Chapter 21

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

* * *

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_

* * *

_

Naoko POV

_Me mordí el labio y deseé no haber volteado la cabeza. Mi dulce tortura se pavoneaba enfrente de Himura Aino, la nueva celebridad del colegio… aunque él no necesitaba pavonearse ante ella, ya que la podía tener a sus pies cuando quisiera. Y eso era tan frustrante y doloroso. _

_Tan sólo era loca de las historias de terror y nadie se fijaba en mí sino era para eso. _

_Para contar historias de terror. _

_Suspiré. _

_Lo conocí hace dos años cuando acababa de mudarme a Tomoeda, a mi padre lo habían trasladado desde Osaka para que pudiera ocupar un puesto un poco más alto del que tenía. No me quejaba, siempre habíamos tenido, comida, ropa, techo y algunas comodidades, pero yo sabía que él podía llegar a ser mucho más de lo que ya era. Éramos una familia grande: mi padre, mi madre, dos hermanos mayores que yo y dos hermanas menores que yo. Para los tiempos modernos, eso era mucho y mi familia no estaba para darse la gran vida. _

_Pero éramos felices. _

_Al menos yo lo era. _

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_Bueno, pues él. Siempre he creído que mis libros eran lo único que necesitaba. Sólo eso… hasta que lo conocí a él. Era atento, amable, caballeroso, galante y condenadamente apuesto. Sus increíbles ojos azules y su sonrisa de ensueño. Él me ayudó cuando los niños me molestaban por mis lentes de botella y mi cuerpo flacucho. Él me ayudó a levantarme cada vez que una niña me tiraba y se reía de mi poco desarrollado cuerpo. _

_-"No les hagas caso, la belleza que importa es la de tu alma"- _

_Y aunque siempre andaba con niñas muy lindas siempre creí en sus palabras. También era él el que seguía mis historias y conocía todos los libros que yo había leído y me recomendaba nuevos. Nos podíamos pasar horas platicando y él no huía, no se aburría y siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí. _

_Excepto cuando estaba ella. _

_Kinomoto Sakura._

_Al parecer era la persona más querida para él y eso no lo podía entender. Siempre con todas sus novias, o aventuras, era tan simple. No sentía amenaza alguna, porque cada vez que necesitaba de él, ahí estaba para mí. Excepto cuando se trataba de Sakura. Todo su mundo parecía reducirse al de ella, cuando ella reía, él lo hacía, cuando ella lloraba, él golpeaba a quien la hubiera hecho llorar. Si estaba hablando con alguien, cuando oía el sonido de su voz nadie existía más que ella. _

_Y bueno ¿Quién era ella?_

_Nunca los había visto dándose un beso o algo… era cierto que se trataban mejor y se daban más cariños que los mismos novios y que parecían tenerse más confianza, intimidad y amor que la mayoría. _

_Y era eso lo que no soportaba. _

_Ahora con mis diecisiete años, podía verlo con otras chavas, besándose, acariciándose y más. Pero no con ella, no soportaba que estuviera cerca de él. Y la razón era muy simple, con todas las demás no tenía que luchar porque él no les dedicaba mucho tiempo. Pero no con ella. _

_A ella jamás la podría vencer y jamás la podría apartar de él. _

_Y por eso la odiaba. _

* * *

Eriol POV

-"Suiyei"- saludé cuando estuvo delante de mí.

-"Siento molestarlo señor, pero aquí están algunos papeles que tiene que firmar el joven y no sé qué hacer"- tomé los papeles y los leí.

-"Son solo autorizaciones de compra-venta. Yo los puedo firmar"- ella asintió quedadamente y espero con paciencia a que firmara cada uno de los documentos que aseguraban otra buena inversión para los Li, ya que así lo debió de haber planeado Shaoran-"Sólo asegúrate de anexar la carta poder que hay a mi nombre para que los papeles tengan validez"-

-"Sí, señor. Gracias"- Suiyei se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se giró un poco y me miró con duda.

-"¿Necesitas algo más, Suiyei?"-

-"Señor, me preguntaba ¿Cuándo regresa el señor Xiaolang?"- me miró apenada por unos segundos-"No quisiera inmiscuirme, pero han pasado dos semanas desde que regresamos de vacaciones de año nuevo y él aún no ha venido"-

Me recosté mejor en el respaldo de mi sillón y la observé con seriedad.

-"La familia Li está pasando por momentos difíciles. Shaoran vendrá, Suiyei"- ella asintió y salió de mi oficina.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello.

Estábamos a mediados de Enero y las cosas seguían igual o peor. Sakura se negaba a ver a Shaoran y él, sólo se la pasaba en su casa encerrado en su estudio, haciendo… los dioses saben lo que ha estado haciendo. Sólo salía de ahí cuando Ying Fa iba a verlo…

Y lo que más me preocupaba, era que Sakura seguía con Hesai.

-"Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía con la cara tan descompuesta"- levanté la mirada y me encontré con la bruja de Naoko.

-"Hoy no estoy para soportarte, así que vete"- sonrió con burla y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de mi escritorio. Puso sus dos manos en él, se recargó e inclinó hacia mí.

-"Oh, mi querido Eriol ¿Estás perturbado, cariño? ¿Mucho trabajo? ¿O acaso hay algo más?"- odiaba que me conociera tan bien.

No podía negar que ella sabía muchas cosas de mí, si bien no las más elementales, sabía cosas. Y eso me hacía enfadarme conmigo mismo.

-"Vete, Naoko"- hice un movimiento con la mano y ella sólo sonrió.

-"Te recuerdo que eras tú el que me quería aquí en China"- fruncí el ceño y esperaré a que se fuera-"Por cierto… salúdame a Shaoran, dile que le deseo pronta recuperación…la desorientación no debería de ser para gente joven como nosotros"- y salió riéndose.

Ah, maldita bruja.

* * *

Shaoran POV

Observé los documentos, fruncí el entrecejo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de preocupación ¿Cómo era posible que se me hubiera olvidado? Bueno, además de lo obvio, esto era importante y aun así lo borré de mi mente como muchas otras cosas.

-"¿Señor?"- observé al mensajero del consejo.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-

-"Mao Hu"- asentí.

-"¿Qué exactamente haces para el consejo"-

-"Dependiendo. Generalmente, me encargó de la logística de la seguridad del consejo pero ahora me enviaron a entregarle este sobre"-

Lo observé con atención y no parecía intimidante para encargarse de la seguridad de esos viejos rabos verdes. Era flacucho, de lentes y de mirada inocentona. Nada como la mirada de matón a sueldo de Xiake.

-"Gracias"- negó.

-"No señor, es un honor conocerlo al fin. Sé que es el presidente del consejo, pero nunca lo había visto"- hice una mueca.

Tenía veinticinco años ¿Qué esperaran? ¿Qué me encerrara con los viejos raquíticos de las familias asiáticas a tomar el té? Sí, cómo no.

-"Puedes retirarte"- asintió y salió de mi despacho.

Me jalé un poco los cabellos.

El mundo seguía girando y yo me negaba a subirme de nuevo en él, tal vez si no me subía, podía detener el tiempo hasta que las cosas se arreglaran y así podría retomar mi vida. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Sakura regresara y aun siguiera amándome.

Tal vez con el tiempo, borraría los recuerdos.

Suspiré.

Sabiendo que eso no pasaría y deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

En mis manos tenía el recordatorio de que en tres semanas tenía que llevar a mi hija ante un montón de viejos para que ellos comprobaran que era mi hija. Totalmente absurdo, si me lo preguntan, nadie desconfiaba que fuera mi hija ¿Qué no era igualita a mí? Sí, lo era, excepto por los ojos que eran de su madre, de sus dos madres ¿Pero eso qué? ¿Acaso no era yo el presidente del consejo? ¿No era el jefe de una de las familias más importantes de Asia? Si no es que la más importante… y está bola de viejos…

¡Maldición!

-"¿Cuándo pensabas decirle a tu madre que tu esposa te había dejado?"- levanté la mirada aterrorizado.

¡Demonios!

-"Madre"- dije lentamente y con voz baja.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y crucé el estudio hasta estar ante esta imponente mujer.

-"Buenas tardes, madre"- hice un pequeña reverencia y mantuve mi mirada en mis pies.

Oí como suspiró y con uno de sus delgados dedos sujetó mi barbilla y me hizo levantar la mirada. La suya era negra, profunda, a veces amenazante, pero ahora estaba llena de ternura y eso me conmovió.

-"¿Qué pasó, Xiaolang?"-

-"Metí la pata"- fue la mejor manera en que lo pude describir. Tal vez no fueran las palabras finas y las que me enseñaron, ni siquiera era correcto dirigirme así a mi madre.

-"Bueno, no debe de ser algo que no se pueda arreglar"-

Me miró con sabiduría y yo sólo atiné a abrazarla. Muy pocas veces en mi vida había abrazado a mi madre, las podía contar con los dedos de la mano. Pero ahora me parecía lo correcto y lo que necesitaba.

-"¿Ya hablaste con ella?"-

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero su pregunta rompió el silencio y mi corazón se retorció, por enésima vez en el día.

-"Lo intenté los primeros días, pero ella nunca me contestó"- dije separándome de ella y yendo a llenar un vaso de Whisky.

-"Así que lo dejaste de intentar"- me encogí de hombros.

-"Sí, madre"-

Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí.

-"Se puede saber ¿Por qué tampoco me habías dicho que dentro de tres semanas son los exámenes de mi nieta?"-

Suspiré.

-"Me acabo de enterar, madre"- bueno, me acaban de recordar, pero eso no lo necesitaba saber.

-"Bueno, son exámenes rutinarios. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. A ti también te los hicieron cuando naciste, aunque la tecnología no estaba tan avanzada, necesitaban comprobar que eras el hijo de Hien"- yo sólo asentí.

No era tan fácil.

-"Madre ¿A usted no le hicieron ninguna prueba, verdad?"- me miró con el ceño fruncido cuando volteé a verla.

-"¿Por qué alguien dudaría de mi maternidad?"-

Cierto.

-"Era por comprobar"- me observó por unos segundos más antes de desviar la mirada.

-"No quieres que Sakura pase por nada de esto ¿Verdad?"- negué.

No pudiéndole decir nada.

Nadie podía enterarse que Ying Fa no era hija de Sakura, lo sabíamos ya muchas personas, y respetaba y quería a mi madre, pero sería muy peligroso que se enterara.

-"¿Ya sabe Sakura?"-

-"¿Saber qué?"- tomé otro sorbo de mi vaso.

Últimamente el Whisky se había vuelto mi amigo.

-"Lo de los exámenes"-

-"Madre, no me contesta ¿Qué quiere que haga? Tal vez envié un mensaje con Eriol o algo"- me encogí de hombros, doliéndome que no pudiera hablar con ella.

-"No seas tonto, Xiaolang"- regañó-"Esto lo tiene que saber por ti, porque deben de estar juntos en esto. Aún no se ha corrido la voz de su separación, pero una vez que pase va a ver muchos problemas"-

-"¿Qué problemas podrían tener las demás personas con mi separación? Creo que los que sufrimos somos nosotros"- mascullé con desesperación y desagrado, ella negó.

-"Ah, hijo…. ¿Estás consciente de que no tienes un heredero? ¿Qué si saben de tu separación, querrán saber cuándo te casas de nuevo?"-

Cerré los ojos.

Era algo que no había pensado.

-"No me casaré de nuevo"- nunca sustituiría a Sakura…

Ella siempre sería mi esposa, no importaba que ella ya no lo quisiera.

-"Eso no está en discusión… pero si no tienes herederos, la fortuna Li pasaría a formar parte de las familias de Asia y alguien tomaría el control de las empresas, alguien que no es un Li"- me dijo algo consternada por la sola idea de que otra persona ajena a la familia tomará el control, que otra persona que no fuera un Li, pudiera mandar sobre los que sí lo somos.

¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido a mí?

Obvio, otra vez.

Y la verdad no me importaba.

-"Ya veré que hago, madre. No se preocupe"-

Ella me miró con intensidad, pero no dijo nada más… sólo se acercó, besó mi mejilla y se fue. Dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y era algo que agradecía. Miré el teléfono con aprensión sabiendo que tenía que hablar con ella, porque necesitábamos ponernos de acuerdo, porque necesitaba saber que los exámenes…

_Porque necesitaba escuchar su voz otra vez. _

Levanté el teléfono con gesto ansioso y marqué el número que ahora me sabía de memoria.

_-"¿Sí?"- _

-"Hesai"- oí su respiración algo agitada del otro lado y aunque su voz fue amable cuando me contestó, sabía que había un deje de molestia e incomodidad en su voz.

_-"Señor, Li ¿Puedo ayudarlo?"- _

-"Sí, comunícame con Sakura"- él suspiró.

-_"Ella no quiere hablar con usted"-_ y era cierto.

Las cientos de veces que he tratado de hablar con ella obtengo el mismo resultado.

-"No me importa, Hesai. Dile que es acerca de Ying Fa"-

¿Sí era una mala persona por utilizar a mi hija para escucharla?

Lo era, cierto.

Pero también era cierto que no podía seguir esperando por oír de nuevo su voz y que era importante lo que tenía que decirle.

_-"Diga"- _

Mi corazón dio el acostumbrado vuelco al escuchar su voz y mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron a cantar al igual que mis células. Llevaba casi un mes sin escucharla…

-"Sakura"- dije su nombre como una reverencia…

Oh, como la amaba y la extrañaba.

_-"Dilo ya"-_ el baile de mi cuerpo murió al escuchar el tono frío de su voz.

Un mes sin hablar con ella y sin escucharla. Un mes sin su vida y sin su cuerpo… un mes sin su alma y sin su amor ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a esto?

-"Me acaban de citar para los exámenes de Ying Fa, pero no te preocupes no creo que nada malo pase, pero necesito que platiquemos. Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo y saber que vamos a hacer"- lo dije todo rápido y sin pausas.

No contestó de inmediato y yo empecé a entrar en pánico.

_Háblame_.

-_"De acuerdo… nos vemos esta tarde_"- y colgó.

No dijo a qué hora ni nada más… pero no pude evitar sentir todas aquellas emociones porque por fin vería de nuevo a Sakura.

* * *

Observé con aprensión, ansiedad y una serie de emociones que revoloteaban alrededor de mí sin poderlas detener, traté, inútilmente, de no crear ninguna fantasía extraordinaria y por demás irreal al observar la camioneta cuatro por cuatro que entraba por la puerta principal. Sonreí con nostalgia al recordar porque tenía esa camioneta. Cuando supe que Sakura aceptaría ser mi esposa la compré pensando que con el tiempo pudiéramos ser una familia feliz. Sakura, mi hija y yo. Ir pasear, salir de excursión, de día de campo…

Suspiré.

La mayoría del tiempo los sueños, son sólo eso.

Hesai detuvo la camioneta enfrente de mí, no me moví, tan sólo esperé a que ella apareciera. Hesai salió y rodeó la camioneta sin verme para abrir la puerta de atrás. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos al observar como tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a bajar… al observar como esa hermosa sonrisa que le dirigió a él se desvanecía al notar mi presencia, y aún así, no pude ser capaz de no maravillarme de lo hermosa y perfecta que seguía siendo. La manera en como el viento jugaba con su sedoso cabello o como las sombras proyectaban perfectamente cada rincón de su rostro haciéndola ver fuera de este mundo, y la manera tan armoniosa de mover de su cuerpo y de cada curva que tenía.

Cada curva que yo conocía muy bien hasta el punto de volverme completamente demente y sin razón.

-"Gracias, Hesai"-

Ah, sí. Olvidaba lo angelical de su voz y la manera en como oía campanitas cada vez que hablaba ¿Olvidar a esta mujer? ¿Conseguirme otra esposa? La riqueza de la familia Li tendría que ir a manos de alguien más, porque jamás haría eso.

-"¿Y bien?"- traté de no demostrar el temblor de mi cuerpo por la fría expresión de su rostro.

-"Mejor entremos"- ofrecí esperando que iluminara mi obscura casa con su presencia.

Me miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros pasando al lado de mí, sin mirarme. Suspiré, sería una larga charla.

-"Buenas tardes, Señor Li"-

Observé a Hesai. Ahí parado todo altivo y en pose de defensa, se encontraba el guardaespaldas de mi esposa, el guardaespaldas enamorado de mi esposa, el guardaespaldas que yo pagaba enamorado de mi esposa.

Bah.

-"Aun sigue siendo mi esposa"- me limité a decir.

No observé su reacción, no me importaba. Hesai tenía que saber que había cosas que no se sobrepasaban y esta era una de ellas, ella era un Li, y aunque en este momento, y por toda la vida, aborreciera ese nombre, jamás se lo quitaría porque no lo permitiría.

Me apresuré a seguir a Sakura que paso de largo la sala, como era de esperarse, incluso a mi me dolía y me daba asco hacia mi estar o pasar por ahí, y se dirigió a mi estudio. Cuando entré, ella ya estaba sentada en un lado del sillón que había ahí. El sillón en donde muchas veces hicimos el amor… bah, malditos recuerdos insanos.

-"¿Gustas beber algo?"- me apresuré al mini bar que tenía ahí.

-"No es una visita social, dime ¿Qué pasa con Ying Fa?"- hum…

Tomé de un jalón tres vasos de Whisky… yo sí que los necesitaba. Respiré profundamente varias veces dándome el valor necesario para hablar con ella sin caer en la tentación de arrodillarme y suplicarle para que me perdonara… mi hija, nuestra hija, debería de ser más importante de momento.

-"En la mañana recibí estos documentos"- los tomé de mi escritorio y se los di. Ella siguió sin moverse de su lugar y siguió con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-"¿Qué dicen?"- los comenzó a hojear.

-"Pues, resumiendo, que Ying Fa y yo nos tenemos que hacer exámenes que comprueben que estamos relacionados sanguíneamente, algo que compruebe mi parentesco"-

-"Ying Fa es igualita a ti"- oí que dijo con voz baja y queda.

-"Si, lo es. Pero los ancianos les gusta ver pruebas más oficiales"- me encogí de hombros, no es que importara...de todos modos, lo más seguro es que perdiera el puesto que tenía.

No pensaba casarme de nuevo.

-"¿Alguna posibilidad de que descubran lo mío?"- me miró con gesto horrorizado, mostrándome por primera vez otra emoción. Tuve tantas ganas de llegar a su lado y consolarla.

-"No"- negué no cediendo a mis impulsos-"Mi madre dice que no pueden dudar de tu maternidad. Eso es verdad, el certificado de nacimiento esta a tu nombre y todas las cosas del hospital también. No aparece ningún dato de Ying Fa como madre de nuestra hija, en todos los papeles estás tú. Tú fuiste la que estuvo en el hospital… todo lo arreglé para que fuera de esa manera"-

-"Ah"- jugó con los papeles en su regazo.

La observé absorbiendo cada segundo que pudiera pasar con ella.

-"¿Cuándo son?"- preguntó susurrando.

-"Dentro de tres semanas… "- asintió.

-"¿Algo más?"-

Negué no sabiendo con que más retenerla ¿Decirle que me obligarían a casarme de nuevo por no tener un heredero? ¿O que no pensaba darle el divorcio? ¿O porque demonios seguía viviendo con Hesai cuando podría comprarle otra casa si así ella lo quisiera?

Creo que ninguna era una buena opción.

-"Bien"- se levantó-"Tengo que recoger algo de mi habitación"-

-"Es tu casa"- susurré cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta.

-"No, ya no"- y salió.

Apreté el vaso con furia y dolor. Las emociones que revoloteaban en mí, estallaron y no pude controlar el impulso de aventar contra la pared el vaso y que se rompiera en fragmentos. Tampoco pude controlar la reacción de salir tras de ella, subir las escaleras de dos en dos y llegar a nuestra habitación. Ella venía saliendo de su armario con algo de ropa en la mano que tiró al verme ahí.

-"Tienes que escucharme"- pedí.

-"No tienes nada que decirme que ayude"- negó.

Apreté los puños mientras observaba como levantaba la ropa con gesto autónomo y la metía en una bolsa. No era culpable… por segunda vez en mi vida no era culpable de lo que me acusaba. No lo era.

-"¡No fue mi intención! ¡No me acuerdo de nada!"- grité. Y ella se rió.

Algo sin vida y carente de alegría.

-"No me digas"- dejó la bolsa en la cama y se giró a verme con expresión burlona y con rabia en su mirada esmeralda-"¿Ahora resulta que no te acuerdas de nada? ¿Quién crees que soy? No me salgas con el cuento de siempre"-

Agitó su mano quitándole importancia.

-"¿Cuento de siempre?"- dije entre dientes.

-"Sí, claro… fue lo mismo que dijiste la otra vez, y, sinceramente, Shaoran, ya estoy harta de tus mentiras y de tu vida"-

Eso dolió.

Como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran y dejaran desangrándome.

-"Así que… dejemos las cosas por la paz… sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía y sólo nos ocuparemos de nuestra hija. Total… ya tienes a alguien que te caliente la cama"-

Crucé los tres pasos que me separaban de ella y la tomé por los hombros. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía y toda la traición que veía en mí, y no podía culparla, claro. Era culpable, sí. Pero por ser un imbécil… pero nada más.

-"Nadie más calienta mi cama, no puedo creer que pienses eso de mí"- susurré.

-"¿Qué no lo piense?"- me preguntó burlona.

La sujeté con más fuerza y la acerqué más a mí, ella no opuso resistencia y lo agradecí. Necesitaba sentir su calor cerca, su aroma a flores silvestres, sentir su piel suave y cremosa en mi tacto. Sentir su sabor en mis labios y rodearme de su calidez y su amor. Necesitaba de ella tan desesperadamente que cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba gritando eufórico por sentirla así de cerca. Aunque ella me odiara.

Tuvimos una batalla con la mirada. Aún estaba demasiado enfadada y dolida… y, desgraciadamente, eran las únicas emociones que podía ver en ella. Nada más. Ya no había ese destello en su mirada cada vez que me veía o la tenía así de cerca, ni siquiera había en sus ojos un poquito de lastima hacia mi patética existencia.

-"No… "- comenzó a replicar.

Y la besé, porque era lo único que podía hacer en este momento y porque estaba aquí y no podía si quiera pensar en no besarla.

Su cuerpo se aferró al mío y fue como un bálsamo, esperaba una patada o un golpe o más insultos, pero era bastante grata la manera en que sus pequeñas manos aferraban mi cabello acercándome más a ella y la forma en que sus labios bebían de los míos.

Dioses, como la amaba.

Tomé su cintura entre mis brazos rodeándola, abarcándola toda y levantándola. Ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y yo aseguré que estaba en el cielo y que si podía morir en este instante lo haría con gusto porque ya tenía lo que necesitaba para conseguir la paz y era esta increíble mujer entre mis brazos. Separé un poco mi boca de la suya porque quería ver su rostro.

-"No pares, Shaoran"- pidió con ese mar de deseo en sus ojos y obedecí.

Caminé los pasos que nos separaban de la cama y caímos tendidos ahí, yo encima de ella y ella aferrándose a mí. Luché contra su blusa y su falda. Acaricié cada centímetro de su piel como una reverencia, como un altar.

-"Tranquila, amor"- susurré cuando ella jaloneó mi camisa para quitármela no pudiéndolo hacer.

-"Quítatela"- sonreí con ternura e hice lo que ella quería, me despojé de mi camisa y al sentir su pecho rozando el mío por encima de su sujetador gemí sin poder evitarlo, porque la sensación tan placentera que recorrió cada nervio de mi cuerpo al sentir el suyo era tan magnánima que simplemente me hacia delirar.

Le quité el resto de ropa con rapidez y ella hizo lo mismo. Y cuando ya la tenía en completa disposición para mí y completamente desnuda tan sólo me maravillé de lo perfecta que era y lo mucho que la necesitaba a mí lado, sin tiempo para preámbulos, por temor a que todo desapareciera de un momento a otro, me sumergí en ella y grité de placer.

-"Más"- pidió en medio de un gemido.

Y si su voz de por si era música esto no tenía con que compararlo. Era simplemente el momento perfecto. Embestí con fuerza su cuerpo y la sujeté a mí tan pegada como era posible, la besé infinidad de veces y la acaricié otras tantas. Besé su pecho y ella tironeó de mi cabello besándome el cuello y mordiéndome. Tomé un pezón entre mis labios y lo mordí ligeramente procurando no dañarla, también lo succioné mientras mi cuerpo se encontraba con el suyo… como dos piezas del rompecabezas.

Encajábamos tan bien.

Eso era.

No había nada más ni nadie más para mí.

Sólo ella.

Respiré agitado tratando de recuperar los latidos de mi corazón después del magnífico espectáculo de colores que aparecían en mis parpados cuando la pasión se desbordaba. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro desnudo y respiré de nuevo su aroma y escuché sus jadeos tratando de recuperar el aire.

-"Esto ha sido…"-comencé diciendo tratando de explicar cómo me sentía pero ella me interrumpió.

-"Quítate"-

-"¿Sakura?"- fruncí el entrecejo cuando sus manos me empujaron por el pecho y yo me moví, salí de ella con cuidado y rodeé un poco la cama para observar cómo se paraba y se vestía rápidamente.

-"¿Qué haces?"- pregunté con verdadero temor al ver como se abrochaba su falda que minutos atrás yo había quitado.

-"Vistiéndome"-

Bueno, eso era obvio.

-"¿Por qué?"- me incorporé no importando mi desnudez, puesto que no había nadie que me conociera mejor que ella y dadas las circunstancias el estar sin ropa importaba poco.

-"¿Qué esperabas, Shaoran?"- se abrochó los dos últimos botones de su blusa.

-"No te entiendo"- admití.

Y ella tan sólo se rió.

-"¿De verdad esperabas que después de esto las cosas se solucionarían?"-

Sí, una pequeña parte de mí, si no es que todo mi ser, lo esperaba.

-"Acabamos de hacer el amor"- dije patéticamente.

-"¿Hacer el amor?"- soltó una carcajada-"Acabamos de tener sexo, fue todo"-

-"¿Sexo?"-

-"Sí, sólo eso… estoy segura que sabes diferenciar… yo lo hago… todo el tiempo"- y sin más giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta.

Y en ese mismo instante deseé haber muerto de las maneras más horribles que pudiera imaginar antes de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

La manera en que mi alma se partía en mil pedazos y el viento se los llevaba.

* * *

_-"Deberías tranquilizarte"-_

_-"¡¿Tranquilizarme?!"- pregunté histéricamente-"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Eriol?"- _

_-"No ganas nada gritando y rompiendo cosas, tus padres se están preocupando"- _

_Lo miré con furia. _

_-"Me importa un comino lo que les preocupe"-mi primo negó y dio un suspiro resignado. _

_-"Shaoran, no hay nada que puedas hacer"- _

_-"¡Claro que hay algo! ¡No me iré!"- grité con furia-"No pienso irme de Japón a menos que me lleve a Sakura conmigo"- _

_-"Pero ella no quiere ni verte"- me dijo algo serio. _

_Era totalmente la verdad. _

_-"La obligaré a verme"- declaré. _

_-"No, no lo harás. Ella en este momento no entiende motivos y tú tampoco… no te creerá aunque se lo expliques un millón de veces"- _

_Golpeé con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación y me dediqué a pasearme por ella como león enjaulado. _

_Sakura tenía que escucharme, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había acabo en esa situación aquella noche. No recordaba haber si quiera cruzado mi camino con Himura Aino, hablar con ella o bailado, no sé como acabé en la cama con ella. _

_-"No, Eriol. Me niego a aceptar que lo nuestro se ha acabado"- él suspiro. _

_-"Sí, te niegas. Pero tampoco sirve de nada… es momento de que regresemos a China y ella no quiere verte"- _

_Mis padres habían decidido que las empresas en Japón no podían funcionar mejor así que era hora de regresar al hogar. A China. Ayer por la noche nos habían anunciado que en dos semanas partiríamos de Japón… y no podía irme sin Sakura. _

_-"No lo haré"- fue lo único que dije. _

_Sakura era mi mujer… y aunque tenía 18 años sabía perfectamente que quería que ella fuera mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y sobre todo que pasará el resto de mi vida a mi lado. Porque sólo con ella había conocido lo que era vivir de verdad y ver la vida tan maravillosamente que sin ella toda la luz se extinguía y todos los sueños se morían. Yo necesitaba estar con ella y no me importaba que mis padres regresaran a China y que me dejaran aquí sin ningún recurso… ya me las arreglaría. _

_Recuperaría a Sakura. _

* * *

Sakura POV

-"No, déjame"- rogué por enésima vez a Hesai.

-"Pero…"- le di la espalda y me acurruqué en la cama.

No escuché si salió ni note más su presencia.

¿Qué había hecho?

_Has hecho el amor con tu esposo. _

Oh, sí.

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y traté de ahogar mis llantos. No lo logré, obviamente. No había sido ni la intención ni el deseo de ir a nuestra casa y que pasara eso. Al verlo parado en la puerta sentí tanta rabia… al verlo en su estudio sentí tanta confusión… pero cuando me sujetó de esa manera lo único que quería era que no me soltara porque eso significaría que lo que nos pasaba realmente sucedía y no era un trágico sueño del que pronto me despertaría y él estaría ahí para consolarme y arrullarme… y amarme.

Y no.

No era un sueño… y ciertamente él no estaría ahí cuando me despertará.

Sentí sus brazos fuertes en mi cintura, su condenada boca en la mía y no pude soportar más. Las hormonas me estaban jugando malas pasadas. En las noches despertaba añorando su calor y en el día fantaseaba con él y sus caricias. Y tan sólo tenerlo ahí para mí me hizo olvidar que alguien más ya lo tuvo. No fui consciente de cómo llegamos a donde llegamos sólo de las miles de sensaciones de las que él era dueño en mi cuerpo.

Oh.

* * *

Eriol POV

-"Deberías ir a verlo"- fruncí el entrecejo.

-"Esta fuera de discusión"- sonrió.

-"No, amor. No lo está… él te necesita"- sus frías manos se adueñaron de mi rostro y me besó lentamente.

-"Pero…"- me cortó con otro beso.

-"Créeme… presiento que debes de ir"- miré a mi mujer con aprensión.

Tomoyo, ciertamente, siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Siempre. Y está no iba a ser la excepción a pesar de que no quería hacer lo que ella pedía. Entrar en la casa desolada de Shaoran era un infierno personal. Ver a mi primo tan mal y todo tan mal y tratar de convencerme minuto a minuto que lo que pasaba era algo que no podías evitar y que todo lo que a él le ocurría era porque se lo merecía era, de verdad, muy agotador.

Y doloroso.

Me dolía en alma tener ese pensamiento hacia Shaoran.

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo porque tú lo pides… sabes que no estoy contento con esto"- ella tan sólo me dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas de triunfo que me daba a entender que poco le importaba mi descontento con la situación.

Bah.

* * *

Meiling POV

-"Vaya, no puedo creer que nunca nos hayamos encontrado en China"- exclamé claramente sorprendida-"Somos del mismo circulo y conocemos a las mismas personas"- ´él tan sólo sonrió quedamente, como si le molestara o perturbara un poco hablar de su vida allá en China.

-"Sí… pero por algo pasan las cosas"- se encogió de hombros.

Y me alegré de conocernos aquí y no allá donde todas esas tradiciones y sentidos de honor hacían difícil cualquier relación, amistosa o de amor, que quisieras entablar.

-"Pero me da gusto que al final nos conociéramos"- dijo sutilmente y mirándome con una sonrisa devastadora.

Seh, pensaba que su sonrisa era devastadora. Nunca lo había visto, pero en el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en él, pensé que no había visto nunca semejante rostro y semejante sonrisa. Incluso el de Eriol… ok, ok. Tal vez exagero… pero también era muy atractivo y me hizo cuestionarme si no me encasillaba nada más en una persona y olvidaba todo a mí alrededor.

Suspiré.

-"En fin… no me has dicho a que clan perteneces"-

-"Hum… Soy del Clan Li"-

Y si lo conociera un poco más habría detectado la manera en como palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Hubiera detectado el pánico en su voz y el dolor que mostró al pronunciar mi apellido como si su garganta quemara.

-"¿Eres una Li?"- asentí sombríamente no pudiendo imaginar que era lo que tanto le perturbaba.

-"¿Estás bien, Huang?"- pero él no respondió.

Se limitó a mirarme como si me hubieran crecido más brazos o tuviera otro ojo en la frente.

* * *

Eriol POV

Subí con cierto desagrado los escalones que me separaban de la puerta principal. Podía oír los taladros y a la gente moviéndose de aquí a allá obedeciendo órdenes de los ingenieros y arquitectos. Detectaba el olor a pintura y a cemento fresco. Shaoran había decidido seguir con la remodelación de la casa a pesar de que sabía que nadie más que él viviría ahí. Era evidente que el sueño de que todos viviéramos como una familia feliz y grande se había ido a la mierda de un instante a otro.

Suspiré.

Tan sólo vería que estuviera vivo y me largaría de ahí.

Entré en la puerta abierta dónde los pintores, albañiles y demás trabajadores salían y entraban libremente con botes de pintura, madera, palas o cemento. Era un caos.

-"¿Joven Eriol?"- la angustiada voz de Ailina hizo que girara la cabeza.

-"Hola, Ailina ¿Ocurre algo?"- se retorció un poco las manos.

-"Sí, me alegro que haya venido. Ni Wei ni mi esposo han podido hacer algo… me preocupa cada vez más el señor"-

Me intrigué y preocupé un poco.

-"¿Qué le paso?"- ella dio la vuelta y empezó a andar por el pasillo que guiaba hasta el despacho de Shaoran, la seguí.

-"No lo sé… está así desde la visita de la señora Sakura, hace tres días"-

Así que Sakura había venido… algo que no me dijo…

Bah.

-"Déjame, Ailina… que yo me encargo"- no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba y no me importaba. La anciana sólo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó… pero la preocupación siguió acompañando su rostro.

Abrí con lentitud la puerta y me encontré de nuevo con penumbras. La luz de la lámpara cerca de los sillones era más tenue que de costumbre y podías percibir el aire viciado.

-"¿Shaoran?"- mi cuerpo quedó por entero dentro pero nada me respondió.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y en silencio, y me adentré en la obscura habitación. Las sombras de mis movimientos y de los muebles, proyectadas por la poca luz, le conferían un aspecto tenebroso y algo siniestro al lugar.

-"¿Qué quieres, Eriol?"- escudriñé la penumbra en busca del dueño de la voz. Shaoran se encontraba, por lo que podía percatarme, sentado en su escritorio.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- no quise decir ¿Qué, demonios, estás haciendo aquí? Se me hacía demasiado agresivo…

-"Al parecer es mi casa… "- ahora que me había acostumbrado a la poca luz podía observarlo mejor.

Estaba peor que el día después de que Sakura se fuera de la casa. Traía una camisa blanca abierta y sostenía un vaso de alguna bebida. Whisky, presumo… la bebida favorita de Shaoran. Aunque su rostro aun no lo alcanzaba a distinguir suponía que me miraba.

-"No me refiero a eso… ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado?"- largó una carcajada.

Una siniestra carcajada, como la habitación, que me puso los pelos de punta.

-"¿Dónde más estaría?"- se levantó del sillón y rodeó el escritorio caminando hacia mi-"Es el único lugar que merezco… la sombras… y la soledad"- dijo susurrando.

Mi pecho se hizo pequeño estrujando mi corazón.

-"Estás diciendo tonterías"- dije con voz seria.

De nuevo soltó una carcajada.

-"Si, posiblemente. Pero te cambio la cosa ¿Qué haces, tú, aquí? Pensé que mi presencia no te era grata… y además piensas que me merezco esto ¿No? No me quejo… estoy en total acuerdo contigo"-

-"Tan sólo pasaba por aquí"-

Seh, fue la respuesta más idiota que encontré.

-"Ah"- se limito a contestarme.

-"Y… sí creo que mereces lo que te pasa"- dije sin poderme contener.

Él asintió.

-"Creo que todos lo piensan… he llegado a pensarlo yo también… tal vez es un error todo… Absolutamente todo"-no me había dado cuenta de cómo arrastraba las palabras ni la forma de pararse tan precaria. Estaba borracho.

-"Que te parece si dejas de beber"- sugerí.

-"No... Así me siento menos miserable"- negó y empinó de nuevo su vaso. Bebió todo su contenido y soltó un ligero resoplido.

-"Deberías dejar de hacerte el mártir… no eres el que más sufre"- de nuevo rió.

-"Tal vez no era el que más sufría pero ciertamente en este momento parece que sí"-

-"No, Sakura…"- pero no pude continuar porque arrojó el vaso hacia uno de los estantes y se quebró.

-"¿Sakura?"- gruño-"¿Sakura sufre más que yo?"- soltó una áspera carcajada-"No me hagas reír… Sakura está bien… mejor que bien"-

Lo agarré de la camisa que traía y lo acerqué a mí con violencia, porque estaba diciendo una sarta de estupideces.

-"¿Cómo va a estar mejor que tú? ¿¡Es que no tienes vergüenza!?"- él se agitó entre mis brazos pero tan borracho estaba que no pudo soltarse.

-"Sí ella está muuuy bien… lo he comprobado yo mismo, cada milímetro de ella está muy bien"- lo alejé un poco y lo aventé, porque no era honorable pegarle a un borracho. Él se tambaleó pero no calló.

-"¡¿Qué¡?" -gritó un poco desesperado-"¡Créelo! ¡Está bien! ¡Tanto que es capaz de meterse en mi cama y después decirme que sólo fue eso! ¡Sexo!"- no pudiendo soportar más la situación y no sabiendo que hacer, me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí cuánto antes, pero un sonido seco me detuvo, me giré y encontré a Shaoran arrodillado en el suelo y sacudiéndose con violencia.

-"Tan sólo es eso para ella… sexo, ya no significo más que eso… sólo un acostón"-murmuró en medio de una desesperación nada propia en él-"¿Qué voy a hacer, Eriol? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo vivo? Si lo único que quiero es acabar con esto"- se sostuvo el pecho con fuerza haciéndose daño-"Quiero que el dolor desaparezca"-

No me moví.

No pude hacer nada.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

¿Seguir lo que me gritaba mi lógica? Lárgate de ahí… se lo merece.

O…

Seguir mi instinto básico y reconocer que me dolía verlo ahí y que por más que quisiera separar lo que sentía no podía porque él era la única familia que tenía y que todo me gritaba que estaba mal y que me necesitaba en este momento.

-"No me abandones, Eriol. Por favor, tú no lo hagas"-todas mis dudas se redujeron en su totalidad.

¿Quién era yo para juzgar?

Me acerqué rápidamente y lo rodeé con los brazos, lo sostuve ahí contra el suelo mientras el descargaba todo el dolor que sentía y la frustración que tenía atorada en su pecho. Lo sostuve como cuando era pequeño y se caía o se le rompía un juguete.

Y decidí que era hora de averiguar que había ido mal con todo aquello.

* * *

Hesai POV

Serví la sopa de verduras en un plato y un poco de jugo en un vaso. Sakura llevaba encerrada en su habitación dos días, tan sólo daba de comer a Ying Fa, la bañaba, jugaba con ella… le hacía de madre pero nada más. Sí los primeros días que estuvo aquí era una alma en pena ahora era un cuerpo sin vida. Y me preocupaba.

El bebé me preocupaba.

Sakura casi no comía y tenía miedo que eso afectara a su hijo… ella jamás se lo perdonaría y el Señor Li… no merecía una pena más grande.

Sostuve la charola con cuidado y anduve por el pequeño pasillo hacia mi antigua habitación. Escuchaba la risa de Ying Fa. Sakura estaba con ella… y no entendía cómo era posible que no se desmoronara más. Cuando Ying Fa murió… necesité al menos de una semana recostado y con mi propio dolor. El tiempo que pasó el señor Li en el hospital con la niña y el tiempo que le tomó regresar a su casa yo lo pasé de duelo. Aún me arde el pecho de sólo pensar que no pude ni siquiera despedirme de ella. Y aunque no era lo mismo, Ying Fa había muerto y el señor Li estaba a veinte minutos de aquí, Sakura lo llevaba bastante bien… en lo que cabía. Como dije, me preocupaba que no se cuidara a sí misma.

Suspiré.

Me alegraba que pudiera al menos estar con su hija… y me dolía que pareciera un zombi cuando no estaba con ella.

-"¿Sakura?"- entré con delicadeza.

Sakura estaba en la cama haciéndole cosquillas a Ying Fa. La niña reía y reía y se retorcía debajo de las manos de su mamá… podría ser una escena encantadora de no ser por las ojeras y los ojos de profunda tristeza de Sakura.

-"Te he traído algo de comer"-

Me observó unos instantes y me dio una sonrisa triste.

-"No tengo hambre, gracias"-

-"Tienes que comer"- seguí avanzando y coloqué la bandeja en la mesita de noche al lado de ella, me frunció el entrecejo y se veía adorable.

-"Pero no tengo hambre"- resoplé.

-"Tienes que comer"- repetí-"¿O quieres que el bebé que esperas le pase algo?"-algo duro y con nada de delicadeza. Pero era la verdad… ahora tenía que ver por tres.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada y me miro con mucha pena. Asintió y se acercó a la bandeja a comer su sopa. Tomé a Ying Fa de la cama y ella rió.

-"Me la llevaré para que comas tranquila…y lo siento, no quise hablarte así"- me sonrió tristemente.

-"No, tienes razón. No importa que me esté muriendo por dentro… no puedo dejarme vencer. No ahora que tengo que cuidar de ellos dos"- observó a Ying Fa con inmenso amor y después se tocó el vientre con mirada anhelante.

Y me sentí un intruso.

* * *

Tomoyo POV

-"Al menos ahora está descansando"- abracé a Eriol rodeando su cintura. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y besó mi frente.

-"Sí… aunque me costó mucho que lo hiciera"- suspiró-"No creía que…"- dejó la frase inconclusa y me apretó más contra él. Nos recargamos en la pared que estaba enfrente del cuarto de Shaoran. No teníamos dónde dormir, porque todas las demás habitaciones estaban en remodelación, pero Eriol se quedaría aquí y yo me iría con Sakura. Ella no quería estar con ninguno de nosotros pero nos necesitaba y era hora de que lo aceptara, además… no me gustaba nadita que estuviera sola con Hesai.

No tenía nada en contra de él pero… yo sí creía que Shaoran no era culpable, al menos no tanto como se le acusaba. Mis sentidos me decían que no era lo que parecía y que teníamos que averiguar qué había pasado… y si no me equivocaba Shaoran podría recuperar a Sakura. Pero ella jamás se perdonaría o podría regresar con él si pasaba algo con Hesai.

Sabía que Sakura era una mujer fuerte, decidida e inteligente. Pero aún era humano… y con todo el dolor en su corazón tal vez buscara refugio en Hesai. Eso era algo que no podía permitir, no sin saber que pasó en realidad aquella noche.

O dos noches.

Porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto estaba relacionado con el pasado.

-"Sabes, amor. Todo esto tiene un porque, sí. También creo que el destino da muchas vueltas y que esto era algo que tenía que pasar"- no dijo nada así que continúe-"Pero, por sobre todo, creo que no estamos viendo todo el panorama… hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos y que no estamos considerando"-

Siguió sin decir nada.

Así que me quedé callada dejando que absorbiera mis palabras, era un chico muy listo, a veces demasiado considerando a las demás personas, pero sabía que tenía que tener la mente fría para verlo y en este momento no la tenía.

-"Te sientes culpable"- argumenté estando segurísima de su sentir, él no lo había expresado en voz alta, pero desde la llamada telefónica que recibí hace una hora diciéndome que Shaoran estaba mal y que él se quedaría con él, pude percibir el tono en su voz.

-"Sí, me siento muy culpable"- respiró profundo-"Estaba tan encerrado en lo que sentía Sakura que no pude ver lo que sentía él… y aún así, en ese momento no me hubiera importado porque tenía la firme convicción de que se lo merecía. Qué mal estaba… no pude notar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, olvidé lo que sufrió años atrás, olvidé que estuve ahí con él sosteniéndolo, olvidé que es mi familia y no tengo derecho a juzgarlo… y me siento una mierda por no haberlo visto hasta que se desplomó ante mi"- levanté la mirada para observar cómo se torturaba el mismo.

-"Pero ahora estás aquí… y harás todo por ayudarlo"- asintió.

-"Todo… "- lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé profundamente.

No podía decirle otra cosa, porque le daba la razón. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que se portara así con Shaoran. Le dije muchas veces que su primo lo necesitaba y él simplemente se negó a escucharme y a escuchar a su corazón. Y ahora pagaba eso… no me gustaba, pero las acciones de Eriol lo llevaron a esto y tenía que enfrentarlas.

Y yo estaría con él.

Porque era el deber de una pareja… era su mujer y él necesitaba consuelo por lo que había hecho, y yo se lo daría.

Porque lo amaba.

* * *

Shaoran POV

Abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad y los cerré rápidamente, la luz entraba por los ventanales de una manera infernal. Bah. La cruda es fuerte. Poco a poco fui adaptándome a la luz ¿Por qué dormía con las cortinas abiertas? Me moví incomodó en mi cama y abrí los ojos por completo. Bueno, lo de las cortinas pasaba a segundo término ¿Por qué Eriol estaba durmiendo en mi cama? Fruncí el entrecejo tratando de recordar que me había pasado. Tenía imágenes algo borrosas y no tenía claro en qué día estábamos.

Al menos no todo era una laguna negra en la que no sabes que pasa y no recuerdas nada.

Me acomodé de espaldas al colchón y cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo. En mi vida me había pasado eso dos veces, no recordar nada y perder varias horas de mi vida. Y las dos veces había lastimado a quién más amaba en el mundo, a Sakura. Tal vez… después de todo, si era que no teníamos que estar juntos.

-"¿Estás despierto?"- quité el brazo de mis ojos y volteé a ver a Eriol.

-"Sí… aunque, me duele la cabeza"- asintió despacio-"Por cierto ¿Qué haces en mi cama?"- pregunté con autentica curiosidad.

-"Sólo hay esta cama en la casa. Bueno, los ancianos tienen su cama pero sería aún más extraño dormir con ellos"- reí ante la imagen que vino a mí mente, y de inmediato deseé no hacerlo.

Las punzadas en mi cabeza iban incrementándose y lo único efectivo sería un buen masaje. Uff. Mejor no pensar en eso… los recuerdos a veces pueden ser más crueles que una pesadilla de la cual no puedes despertarte.

-"Eso tiene lógica"- admití. Volví a taparme los ojos-"Pero, no explicas que haces en mi casa"-

No dijo nada. Y yo no agregué más… las cosas entre nosotros no eran iguales y eso era lo que se me hacía extraño.

-"Pensé que te era insoportable mi presencia"- expliqué.

Eso había dicho, y si bien, no lo había dicho con las mismas palabras, así lo había interpretado.

-"Eso es cierto"- sonreí con descaro-"Lo siento, Shaoran"-

Volteé a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?"- suspiró.

-"Eres mi familia y te di la espalda, siento eso. Siento no haberte creído, siento lo que pensé de ti y siento…"- hizo una mueca de desagrado-"… siento tener que sentirlo"- sonreí con burla.

-"Ay, primo. A veces te enredas con tus palabras"-

-"¿Estamos bien?"- ahora si solté una carcajada, por la manera tan lastimera en que lo dijo.

-"Por supuesto, somos como hermanos, y los hermanos se pelean. Tú lo sabes bien. No es la primera vez que hemos discutido ni será la última… y eso no me preocupa ya que siempre serás mi hermano"- me encogí de hombros.

-"Gracias"- hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-"Hum… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?"- pregunté aún no sabiendo la respuesta-"¿Te piensas quedar más tiempo?"- asintió.

-"Tomoyo quiere pasar un tiempo con Sakura"- asentí no pensando más allá.

Había decidió dejar de pensar en Sakura, dolía mucho. Era momento de recuperar mi vida. No podía seguir llorando su partida, porque al parecer, ella había dejado de llorar por mí. Era momento de salir de aquí, de ir a trabajar y de volver a vivir.

Por el momento me concentraría en mí… sino… podría arrepentirme por dejarme morir, ya que sólo beber alcohol, no comer nada y no desear vivir como lo había hecho en las pasadas semanas no era otra cosa que dejarse morir. Y no haría eso…

Se lo había prometido a mi padre.

Además tenía una hija que cuidar, y no me acabaría para que ella no pudiera estar con su padre. Yo había crecido con el mío, y aunque lo había perdido muy pronto para mi gusto, había podido convivir con él, jugar con él, hablar de sentimientos, de sexo, de todo.

_-"No puedes dejarte vencer, Xiaolang… por nada ni por nadie"- _

Eso me lo había dicho la primera vez que Sakura y yo nos distanciamos, al principio pensé que no entendía lo que yo sentía por ella, no entendía que no podía permitir perderla cuando la amaba tanto. Y ahora creo que comprendía lo que me quiso decir.

De acuerdo, tal vez no tuviera a mi amor por el resto de mi vida y no volvería a ser feliz nunca, pero…

Aún tenía vida.

-"Hay que conseguirte una cama"- dije al aire, él rió.

-"Sí, por favor"-

Los dos seguimos ahí tendidos sin decir nada, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero fue el suficiente para enterrar todas esas cosas que me lastimaban y guardar todos aquellos bellos recuerdos en un baúl y arrojar la llave muy lejos. Me concentraría en el trabajo, tenía una dinastía que dirigir, me preocuparía por los exámenes de Ying Fa y las junta con los ancianos raquíticos, vería la manera de seguir dirigiendo todo aunque no tuviera un heredero y dejar alguno de los hijos de mis hermanas como próximo jefe de la familia Li. Era el jefe y presidente del consejo, algo debería poder hacer. También agilizaría a mis ingenieros y arquitectos para que acabaran la casa. Esta casa era de Sakura y yo buscaría algo más, algo más chico y sin tantos recuerdos. Tal vez un departamento o algo así.

Era momento de seguir adelante.

-"Necesito ayuda"- pedí a Eriol.

Sólo asintió sin decir más y yo sabía que contaba con él.

* * *

Sakura POV

-"¿Tomoyo?"- la aludida saltó a mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza.

-"¡Hola, Sakurita!"- gritó de alegría y comenzó a dar saltitos tan propios de ella.

-"Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?"- me extrañaba que estuviera aquí, ella nunca había venido al departamento de Hesai y yo no había ido al suyo. No la veía desde la noche en que se realizó la fiesta en la empresa. La noche que todo acabó.

-"Bueno, Eriol está con Shaoran"- se encogió de hombros y si vio mi expresión dolida por mencionar su nombre la ignoró-"Así que me preguntaba si me podía quedar aquí, no quiero estar sola en el departamento"- la miré aún más extrañada.

-"¿Te quieres quedar aquí?"- pregunté con un poco de temor.

-"Oh, gracias Sakurita"- ella volvió a saltar de alegría-"Eres muy amable por pedirlo"-

Y me abrazó.

¿Cuándo lo había pedido?

Bah… ¿Por qué suponía que lo tenía todo planeado?

* * *

-"Es una lugar muy lindo"- le serví su taza de té y asentí.

-"Me siento cómoda aquí"- admití.

Dijo algo por lo bajo que no entendí. Pero en ese momento caí en cuanta de algo.

-"No sé si a Hesai no le importe que te quedes aquí"-

No lo había pensado, está no era mi casa y yo acababa de invitar, bueno a falta de una mejor palabra, a Tomoyo a quedarse. El departamento de Hesai tan sólo tenía dos habitaciones y mi hija y yo ocupábamos una.

¿Cómo me metí en esto?

-"Descuida"-le quitó importancia.

Suspiré.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió revelando a un Hesai contento con bolsas del mandado.

-"Mira Sakura lo que compré"- exclamó feliz con una sonrisa hasta que se percató de Tomoyo.

Ups.

-"Tomoyo vino de visita"- él asintió con gesto formal.

-"Buenas tardes, Señorita Tomoyo"-

-"Buenas tardes, Hesai"- sonrió angelicalmente y yo me lamenté-"Le decía a Sakura que ti no te importaría que me quedara con ella un tiempo ¿Verdad que no, Hesai?"- y le agregó el parpadeo inocente.

-"Eh, no"- dijo dudosamente.

-"Bien, qué bueno. Me alegra… vez Sakurita te dije que Hesai era una buena persona y que no le importaba"- yo rodeé los ojos.

Lo que había hecho era embaucarlo, con su sonrisa, su pestañeó y su voz dulce e inocente. Hesai no hubiera podido decir: no, es demasiado escandalosa.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

* * *

-"Bueno, creo que estaremos apretadas pero sobreviviremos"- dije con una sonrisa. Tomoyo asintió guardando la maleta debajo de la cama. Maleta que ya tenía en el coche… una corazonada según ella.

-"¿De verdad no tienes algún obscuro fin?"- pregunté de nueva cuanta no sintiéndome tranquila de que ella estuviera aquí.

-"Ay, Sakura. La verdad…"- miró por la ventana con un gesto ausente-"Me he pelado con Eriol"- abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me senté en la cama mientras ella veía por el pequeño balcón que había en la habitación.

-"Lo siento mucho"- dije realmente sintiéndolo y entendiéndola muy bien.

-"Sí, yo también. Pensé que era la cosa más perfecta que me había pasado… pero, no olvídalo"- sonrió un poco decaída y evitó mi mirada.

La entendía perfectamente, y ahora, también, comprendía porque estaba aquí y no con él. Sentí un poco de dolor porque nos estaba pasando al mismo tiempo y sabía que nos dolía de igual manera, porque a pesar de todo… los seguíamos amando. No me gustaba ver a Tomoyo triste, por lo tanto tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que saliera del hoyo en el que estaba metida, porque tal vez saliendo ella podía salir yo también. Algo así como un proceso de sanación para las dos. La observé con atención y vi su mirada triste y como movía sus manos por sus cabellos.

-"Por los dioses, Tomoyo ¿Y tu anillo?"- desvió la mirada ante mi pregunta. Estaba estupefacta, el perfecto anillo que Eriol le había comprado y que ella lucía con tanta felicidad ya no estaba.

-"Ya no valía la pena"- se levantó rápidamente y me dio la espalda por unos segundos. Me mordí el labio para no decir nada. No sabía qué había pasado, pero el que se quitara el anillo era muy grave. Observé mis manos desnudas y recordé los anillos, el de compromiso y el de matrimonio que había guardado en una cajita. No podía ver los anillos y las eses entrelazadas sin pensar en lo miserable que era la vida.

-"Hum… ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?"-intenté cambiar el tema por el bien de las dos-"Ying Fa no ha salido mucho y me gustaría que le diera el sol. Vamos a un parque"-sugerí.

-"Sí eso sería genial"- volteó y me sonrió radiantemente.

Tomoyo era rara, pero supongo que ella sabía cómo manejar sus emociones.

* * *

Tendimos una manta y nos sentamos. Dejamos a la niña sentada al lado de nosotros con algunos juguetes y la observamos. Hesai estaba parado unos pasos atrás de nosotras en su pose de guardaespaldas que hace mucho no veía y que me hacía sentir incomoda.

-"Sakura, deja de removerte así"- miré apenada a Tomoyo.

-"Me siento rara que esté ahí parado trabajando… cuando las últimas semanas ha estado más en su papel de amigo que otra cosa"- ella hizo una mueca.

-"Sí, Sakura. Pero es su trabajo… no dudo que pueda ser un amigo y que, en estos momentos, esté haciendo el papel de eso. Pero Shaoran le sigue pagando como tu guardaespaldas y el de Ying Fa, no creo que no haya recibido dinero por todo este tiempo"- ahora fui yo la que hizo una mueca.

-"¿Crees que ha sido amable conmigo porque Shaoran se lo pidió, pagándole?"-ella negó suavemente.

-"No me refiero a eso. Creo que sí es tu amigo"- hizo una pausa-"Pero también es cierto que aún le pagan para que te cuide, y creo que no rechaza ese dinero"-

Asentí.

Lo entendía.

Era el trabajo de Hesai y le pagaban por ello, y qué bueno. Estoy segura que le pagaban muy bien, no vivía en la opulencia, pero nunca se había quejado y Shaoran era conocido por ser un buen jefe, un justo jefe… además de que, había que aceptarlo, también era generoso. Suspiré.

-"¿No has pensado en irte a otro lugar?"- me preguntó delicadamente temiendo mi reacción.

-"¿Adonde puedo ir?"- contesté tristemente-"Me gustaría regresarme a Japón. Pero no voy a dejar a mi hija y tampoco condenaría a Shaoran a no verla. Además no quiero regresar a casa de mi papá"-

-"Pero podrías comprar algo por aquí"-

-"No tengo dinero"-

-"Sakura"- dijo lentamente mi nombre con algo de ternura y un poco de exasperación-"Eres una Li"-

-"No, no lo soy"- me puse a la defensiva.

-"Sí, lo eres. Y aunque no te guste lo seguirás siendo siempre"- abrí la boca para replicar y ella levantó la mano, pidiéndome sutilmente que guardara silencio-"Bueno, de acuerdo si no lo quieres aceptar es cosa tuya pero Ying Fa sí lo es, y no es justo que la tengas encerrada en un pequeño departamento sin sus juguetes, sin lo que está acostumbrada"-

Miré a mi hija de seis meses.

-"Tomoyo no seas exagerada"- me reí-"¿Acostumbrada a qué?"-

-"A su papá"- me quedé quieta, sí… tenía razón.

Shaoran antes de irse a trabajar pasaba a darle los buenos días, constantemente llamaba en el día para saber como estábamos y siempre le pasaba a su hija que no hacía más que balbucear y reír de las tonterías que seguramente le decía o los ruidos que hacía por teléfono. Los fines de semana no iba a la oficina y estábamos en el jardín, en el parque o en cualquier lugar juntos. La bañaba, la cambiaba, jugaba con ella, le daba de comer y en las noches iba dos o tres veces para ver como estaba.

-"En eso no puedo hacer nada"- desvié la mirada.

-"Lo sé… pero la niña es una Li y debe de vivir como una"- suspiré.

-"¿Qué propones?"- le dije sonriendo dado que seguramente ella ya tenía una solución o muchas soluciones.

-"Pues… seguramente tienes una cuenta de banco en la que Shaoran te deposita mes con mes ¿No?"- asentí.

-"De hecho tengo varias"-admití-"Nunca las use para algo muy grande. Compraba cosas para Ying Fa, para mí o para el mismo Shaoran"- dije con algo de dificultad porque aun me dolía recordarlo a él y a todo lo que vivimos.

Recuerdo una ocasión en que vi una corbata tan hermosa y supe que se la tenía que comprar. O un suéter que me quito el aliento. Recuerdo que me sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida suya que hacía, o que hace, que mis piernas se conviertan en gelatina cuando con saltitos le dije que se lo probara. Como guante… le quedaba muy bien.

-"Bueno, pues seguramente con ese dinero puedes pagar un departamento para ti y para Ying Fa"- hizo una mueca-"Y para mí… por algún tiempo. De hecho podemos cooperar para eso"- asentí.

-"No estaría mal"- ya era hora de dejar de causarle molestias a Hesai.

-"O podrías regresar a tu casa"- la miré algo horrorizada y enfadada por esa sugerencia.

-"No pienso vivir con Shaoran nunca más"- ella sonrió.

-"No digas nunca. Pero me refiero, es tu casa. Sácalo de ahí"-me mordí el labio-"No sé porque no lo corriste a él y te fuiste tú. Generalmente eso pasa… además esa es la casa de Ying Fa dónde está acostumbrada a estar y dónde es el derecho, de ti y de tu hija, de vivir ahí. Shaoran bien pude ir a cualquiera de las otras casa de los Li o comprarse una"-

Era cierto.

Pero tampoco quería regresar a esa casa. Dónde todo había terminado. No podría pasar por la sala, sentarme en el sillón en el que…

Oh.

Guardé, de nuevo, ese dolor y esos recuerdos en el fondo y me dediqué a otra cosa. No era bueno que me derrumbara en medio del parque. Miré como Tomoyo sacaba cosas de una canasta. Había sido su idea hacer un día de campo aquí en el parque que estaba cerca del departamento de Hesai. Sacó algo de comida y una botella de vino.

-"No sé porque no trajiste agua"- sonrió.

-"Hay que celebrar"-

-"¿Qué hay que celebrar?"- pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

-"Que estamos vivas"-

Bueno, sí. Lo estaba. Pero aún estaba vacía y estaba segura que era un sentimiento que no podría quitar nunca.

* * *

Shaoran POV

-"¿En cuánto tiempo va a estar lista?"-pregunté al ingeniero Akusa.

-"En unas dos o tres semanas"- dijo revisando sus papeles. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y le eché un vistazo a la casa. El piso de en medio y el de arriba estaban sin paredes… y se veía muy vacía. Desde que la mandé construir no la había visto así. Eriol y yo estábamos durmiendo en el despacho. Habíamos instalado dos camas King Size. Era un despacho grande y nos gustaba dormir en camas grandes. Había decido que ya era hora de que empezaran a arreglar también el tercer piso y como Eriol ya llevaba tres días aquí ya no podía dormir en mi cama.

Era extraño.

-"Bien, se lo agradezco Ingeniero"- él asintió y se marchó al interior de la casa.

-"¿Irá a la oficina, Señor?"- giré la cabeza y observé a Wei.

-"Por hoy no, Wei. La próxima semana regresaré"- asintió y me observó unos segundos-"Di lo que quieras, sabes que confío en ti"-

-"Yo creo en usted, señor"- sonreí con tristeza.

-"Gracias"- sólo asintió y se fue.

Había hecho pasar a los tres ancianos que cuidaban de mi, algunos malos momentos. Ellos siempre habían estado conmigo, en la muerte de papá y en cada etapa de mi vida. También por ellos no podía dejarme vencer.

* * *

Hesai POV

-"No es necesario"- repetí.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Sakura quería irse de aquí porque, según ella, causaba problemas. Pero no entendía que yo no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con ella o con Ying Fa, yo adoraba que estuvieran aquí. Yo no quería que se fueran.

No podía perderla otra vez.

-"Mira, Hesai. Has sido muy amable con nosotras, con las tres"- sonrió-"Incluso has aguantado a la latosa de mi amiga que lleva una semana aquí y piensa quedarse conmigo por más tiempo. No podemos seguir molestándote, Hesai. Has sido muy bueno, no podemos seguir abusando así de ti"- se acercó y colocó su pequeña mano en mi mejilla sonriendo.

Ah.

-"No, Sakura. No es necesario. La señorita Tomoyo puede quedarse el tiempo que sea, si lo que te molesta es el espacio puedo dormir en el sofá"-

¿Desesperado?

Un poco.

Ella emitió una risa angelical y encantadora.

-"No seas tonto Hesai"-

-"No es ser tonto"- ella volvió a reír.

-"Haremos esto. Aún no sé ni siquiera a dónde iría, así que aún tenemos unos meses… ¿Nos aguantarías unos meses más?"-

La aguantaría toda una vida.

-"Sí, Sakura. Todo el tiempo que quieras"- se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ah, me sentí volar y sentí que ahí donde sus labios habían estado dos segundos cosquilleaba. Dio la vuelta y se perdió en el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. La amaba tanto, que tal vez era hora de que hiciera algo para que se quedara conmigo para siempre.

Suspiré.

-"No lo pienses"- di un pequeño salto. No la había visto y ni siquiera la sentí venir… y además ¿Cómo era posible que supiera lo que estaba pensando?

-"No sé de qué habla, Señorita Tomoyo"- ella sonrió tristemente y se acercó un poco más.

-"Sí, lo sabes. Ese es el problema"- tocó mi brazo y no supe que decir-"No es posible"- me alejé de ella y la encaré.

-"De verdad, no sé de qué me habla"-

-"Sí lo sabes. No puedes intentar nada con ella, Sakura no es para ti"- fruncí el entrecejo y apreté los puños.

-"¿Por qué no es para mí?"- terminé por aceptar el tema que ella había impuesto y dejé de hacerme el tonto, porque sí sabía de lo que hablaba-"¿No soy lo suficiente para Sakura? ¿Lo dice porque sólo soy un empleado?"- dije enfadado.

-"No, Hesai no es nada de eso"- sonrió un poco, sin signo de burla o algo parecido-"Nadie es para Sakura… nadie excepto Shaoran y nadie nunca lo será"-hice una mueca.

-"¿Acaso no es la persona que más le ha causado daño en su vida? ¿Dos veces?"- ella abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida de la información. Sakura en un momento de depresión, había veces en las que era más aguda, me contó todo. Absolutamente todo. Así que no me podían decir que el Señor Li era para ella, él no la amaba lo suficiente para protegerla de todos y de él mismo.

Yo jamás le haría daño. Nunca.

Primero me mataría que hacerle daño.

-"Ella merece ser feliz"- declaré y me di la vuelta.

No pensaba escuchar más de lo que tuviera que decir.

Estaba convencido de que podía hacer feliz a Sakura.

* * *

Eriol POV

-"Suiyei, la próxima semana ya vendrá Shaoran, así que ya no me tendrás que soportar"- ella sonrió.

-"No es ninguna molestia, Señor. Creo que el que más se alegrará es usted… ya no tendrá que hacer el trabajo de los dos"- sonreí.

Era totalmente cierto.

-"Bueno, sí. Eso también"- firmé los últimos documentos que tenía firmar y decidí que era momento de que Suiyei con toda la sabiduría que poseía me ayudara.

Además de que era la persona en la que más confiaba Shaoran después de mí en la empresa y eso era mucho decir.

-"Suiyei ¿Te pudo preguntar algo?"-

-"Claro, señor"-

-"Hum… ¿Cómo ves a la gerente de Japón?"- ella hizo una mueca.

-"¿A Yanagisawa Naoko?"- asentí-"Es un buen elemento"- se limitó a decir y yo enarqué una ceja. Ella sonrió y se quitó las gafas que llevaba y se recargó más en el sillón. Acomodándose y dándome entender que ahora estábamos en confianza.

He de aceptar algo.

Suiyei y yo tuvimos algo hace mucho tiempo… unos tres años, más o menos. Ella era cinco años mayor que yo y era una increíble mujer. Además una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y no quiere nada de mí. Más que algo de amistad y una relación de trabajo buena.

-"¿La verdad, Eriol?"- asentí. Hace mucho que no hablábamos como amigos y se sentía bien.

-"Sí, por favor"- suspiró.

-"Es un buen elemento, sí. Pero no es de fiar"- me recargué en el escritorio poniéndole mucha atención-"Es buena en lo que hace, relaciones. La función de un gerente general, más que cualquier cosa, son las relaciones públicas y saber leer lo que firma"- asentí divertido dándole la razón.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-

-"Es muy diferente a las funciones del señor Li, por ejemplo, o las tuyas. Ustedes al ser accionistas tienen que estar pendiente de todo, comprar, jugar en la bolsa, cosas así. Pero un gerente general no. Ellos tienen a alguien que haga todo eso, además como no son sus empresas no tienen que jugar con el dinero, sólo lo tienen que cuidar y poner mucha atención en la imagen de la empresa. En eso, Yanagisawa Naoko es excelente"- asentí.

-"¿Por qué dices que no es de fiar?"- sonrió.

-"A eso iba"- señaló-"Tiene un excelente trato con las personas que están a su nivel, hablando jerárquicamente. Con algunos jefes de departamento generales, se lleva magnifico, con los otros gerentes que pueden estar de visita o arreglando alguna cosa también. Y maneja a la prensa con maestría. Pero… no es así con las personas que están debajo de ella"- hizo una mueca cuando lo dijo.

-"¿Te ha tratado mal?"- pregunté exaltado.

-"Lo intentó, sí"- admitió y su semblante cambió a uno divertido-"Pero, obviamente, no le funcionó"- reí.

Eso debió de haber sido divertido y lamentaba habérmelo perdido.

-"También he sabido que no es nada agradable con su secretaria y ni con las demás, con la recepcionista o con todos los demás empleados. Pero son cosas que se dicen por debajo. Al fin de cuentas es una gerente y sí tiene más nivel, por así decirlo, que muchos. A eso agrégale que es esposa de An Lo Chung"-

-"Así que ya lo saben"- atiné a decir.

-"No fue algo que supiéramos… ella lo dijo. Se lo dijo a alguien para intimidarlo"-

Fruncí el entrecejo, creí que no quería que nadie se enterara, y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía. Será que ella no sabe que todos saben.

-"Vaya… me había concentrado en mantenerla al margen y he sabido todos sus movimientos financieros pero nunca me ocupé de algo tan trilladlo"- admití un poco avergonzado, porque había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer.

-"¿Puedo preguntar ahora yo algo?"- asentí-"¿Por qué tanto interés por ella? Es un empleada más… de hecho, es imprescindible" reí ante el tono huraño que usó.

-"Ella, Shaoran, Sakura y yo fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria"- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"Wow"-

-"No sólo eso, de hecho… por ella Shaoran y Sakura se separaron la primera vez"-dije teniéndole mucha confianza.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Sí"-

-"Pero"- frunció el entrecejo-"¿Cómo logró eso?"-

-"Bueno. Hizo que Shaoran despertara al lado de alguien más y que Sakura los descubriera"- me quedé unos segundos callado ¿Acaso… acaso no era eso lo que había pasado exactamente en la fiesta de Navidad? En ese momento todo estaba más claro, fue como si una bombilla se encendiera dentro de mi cabeza.

-"¿Y cómo logró eso?"-a pesar de estar perdido en mis pensamientos contesté.

-"Con una especie de droga, creemos nosotros"-

-"Qué gente más enferma"-

Sí, así es.

Y todo estaba igual.

Y yo era un imbécil porque no lo había pensado.

* * *

Meiling POV

-"¿Con que eso es lo que te atormenta?"- Huang asintió con gesto desesperado.

-"Sí, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Fue algo estúpido, él no tenía la culpa de nada y mucho menos ella. Tan sólo eran felices y esa mocosa lo arruino todo por un capricho"- hice una mueca.

Lo que había hecho Huang era realmente mezquino. Separar a una pareja que se amaba sólo por un capricho de alguien es… horrible.

-"¿Por eso huiste?"- pregunté un poco enfadada. Él asintió lentamente y desvió la mirada.

-"Si, y es de cobardes. Ya antes había pensado en venir… hace muchos años vine con mi madre y a ella le encantaba París. Decía que no había nada más bello que la Torre Ifel en la noche o el Louvre. Le encantaba y yo quería revivir momentos que pase con ella. Se fue demasiado rápido"- por mucho que pudiera estar enfadada por la manera en que había salido de China o lo que hizo, no quitaba que sintiera por él algo que no podía explicar. Y la tristeza en sus ojos…

Oh, dioses.

-"Lo lamento"-

-"No es algo que lamentar, está hecho"- suspiró-"Por eso quería venir para acá y, estúpidamente, me involucré en algo que no debí de haber ni siquiera pensado. Sí, ella me gustaba… y mucho"- hum ¿Ese coraje en mi pecho, eran acaso, celos?-"Pero ella era feliz y arruiné eso"-

Me acerqué y lo abracé.

-"Descuida… todo estará bien"-

Me devolvió el abrazo pegándome a él lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, me estremecí de placer y sólo tenía en la mente que tal vez pudiera ayudarlo a que encontrara el valor de regresar a China y arreglar las cosas que había descompuesto.

Aunque también, no podía quitar la sensación que causaban sus manos y su cuerpo pegado al mío, una sensación que no había sentido con nadie, ni con Eriol, y que me hacía tener esperanzas de que tal vez… había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Yintian POV

-"Sólo un café"- asentí anotándolo en mi libreta.

Di la vuelta y volví a la cocina.

-"En la mesa seis quieren un café y en la siete un sopa de camarones"-

-"Yo voy"- dijo Ling felizmente y salió con el pedido rápidamente y con una sonrisa.

Wen Sun me miró con una sonrisa que fui incapaz de no regresar. Él me había dado trabajo y asilo. Hace dos semanas que me había encontrado fuera de su pequeño local muriéndome de hambre. Me dio de comer y me invitó a trabajar con él. Era un señor enorme… pero tenía buen corazón, era el cocinero del local y su esposa la administradora, su hija Ling era mesera igual que yo. Los tres me habían brindado un hogar al cuál pertenecer. Wen Sun y su esposa Maiya me habían tratado como si fuera su hija e incluso me habían tratado mejor que cualquiera de mis familiares.

Suspiré recordando a los ancianos tíos míos, que eran los únicos que no me veían con asco y como si fuera un estorbo.

Cómo había metido la pata.

Ellos eran los únicos que se habían preocupado por mí y yo les había pagado de la peor manera, arruinando su confianza hacia mí. Aún recordaba la cara de mi tía Ailina cuando todo sucedió… no olvidaré la decepción y la tristeza que vi en sus ojos. Me dolía en el alma…

-"No deberías tener esa carita tan triste"- observé al señor Wen Sun y sonreí con tristeza.

-"No puedo hacer nada con las recuerdos… me atormentan"- asintió comprendiéndolo y con su cara bonachona se acercó y colocó una mano en mi cabeza y habló con voz lenta y dulce como si se tratara de un niño.

-"No, esos no los puedes eliminar, pero puedes crear nuevos… y puedes tratar de arreglar los viejos"-negué.

-"Es imposible que regrese a esa casa…no tengo el valor. No puedo mirar a los ojos a mis tíos o a Shaoran… o a Sakura"-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin poder evitarlos.

-"Pero, niña. Podrías arreglar las cosas, todo tiene arreglo menos la muerte… dime ¿Mataste a alguien?"- dijo divertido.

Negué.

-"Entonces tiene arreglo"- lo abracé sintiéndome perdida.

Era una cobarde.

* * *

Shaoran POV

Tomé un vaso de Whisky como era costumbre, al menos, últimamente. Lo bebí por completo y maldije que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que no tuviera efectos en mí. Aunque había decidió dejar de perderme en alcohol, porque no llevaba a nada bueno, a veces me gustaría que un vaso me relajara y no tuviera que beber cinco o seis o la botella entera.

-"Oye"- salté un poco porque no había escuchado a Eriol entrar en el despacho, ahora dormitorio.

-"Dime"-me serví otro vaso y le serví uno a él, aceptó apresurado y lo bebió de un sorbo. Al parecer no era el único medio desesperado.

-"Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas"- asentí dando un sorbo y caminando hacia mi escritorio y recargándome en él-"Antes que nada… trata de recordar muy bien y… tomate tu tiempo"- sonreí con burla.

-"De acuerdo"- asintió con gesto sombrío.

-"¿Recuerdas que pasó _esa noche_?"- me pues rígido en unos segundos.

-"No quiero hablar de eso"- porque sabía exactamente de qué noche estábamos hablando.

-"Por favor, Shaoran. Es importante"-suspiré y desvié la mirada.

-"Recuerdo haber refunfuñado porque no quería estar en la fiesta"-dije haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado esa noche.

-"Eso lo recuerdo yo también"- arrugue la frente.

-"También recuerdo estar bebiendo… junto a la barra"- un dolor de cabeza me invadió tratando de sacar más imágenes. Todo era borroso y estaba confundido, tenía algunas escenas en mi cabeza pero no sabía su orden y no sabía si eran reales.

-"¿Qué más?"-

-"Todo resulta muy confuso"- admití.

-"Bueno ¿Qué paso cuando te despertaste? Quiero decir ¿Cómo te sentiste?"-

-"Como una mierda"- hizo una mueca.

-"No, no. Físicamente"-

-"Muy desorientado y con frío"- sonreí sin sentirme realmente con ánimos de diversión-"No sé, Eriol. Todo era confuso e incluso veía un poco borroso. Me levanté con dificultad, a pesar de hacerlo rápido sentía mis brazos y piernas algo adormiladas y con falta de coordinación"-

-"¿Recuerdas que te haya pasado en alguna otra ocasión?"- me pasé la mano por los cabellos no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar con esto.

-"No sé… no creo"- emitió un gruñido exasperado.

-"Piensa, Shaoran"-

Le gruñí de vuelta enojándome.

¿Cuál era el motivo de esta, maldita, platica?

¿Por qué me atormentada?

¿No entendía que me sentía como una mierda por haber lastimado a la persona que más amaba?

¿Qué ya la había lastimado lo suficiente para que no quisiera nada conmigo? Oh, claro. Sólo sexo.

-"Basta, Eriol"- dije incorporándome-"No quiero hablar de eso, me duele demasiado"-

-"Necesito saber"- lo miré feo.

-"¡No entiendes que no soporto haberla hecho sufrir dos veces! ¡De la misma manera!"- cerré los ojos-"No puedo recordar ninguna de las dos veces y tú quieres que…"- me quedé callado.

_Oí un ruido ahogado y arrugue la frente. Me removí inquieto enredándome con las sabanas ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuándo había llegado a mi casa? Abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad por que la luz era muy intensa y me dolía la cabeza. Lo primero que vi cuando la luz se disipó un poco fue un gran ventanal con cortinas naranjas, bastante exóticas y lindas. Pero... ¿Cuándo habían cambiado mis cortinas verdes por unas naranjas? Y ¿Cuándo habían quitado los demás ventanales? Hum. _

_Tal vez no estaba en mi casa después de todo. _

_Me incorporé con dificultad, sintiendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, agarrotados y duros. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé nota: era un error sacudir la cabeza porque te causaba un dolor increíble. Me tallé los ojos cuando me pude sentar y miré mis manos para ver si ya enfocaba bien. Si, mis manos ya las veía con claridad y todo mi cuerpo también ¿Cómo era que había acabo desnudo? _

_Me rasqué la cabeza y me sobresalté cuando escuché ese ruido ahogado. _

_Giré la cabeza. _

_-"¿Sakura?"- me traté de levantar y lo logré con un gran esfuerzo. Me acerqué a ella y conformé avanzaba ella retrocedía-"¿Qué pasa?"- ella tan sólo se quedó ahí sin decir nada. _

_Con las manos en su boca y con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Traté de acercarme de nuevo a ella y de nuevo retrocedió. _

_-"¿Cómo pudiste?"- dijo con voz ahogada. _

_¿De qué demonios me hablaba?_

_Me pasé las manos por el cabello sintiendo que un tren me había arrollado y de pasó un camión me había pasado rematándome. _

_-"Mira, deja que me vista"- me di la vuelta y me quedé helado. _

_Himura Aino estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de la cual me había levantado. Y estaba desnuda. Al menos la parte superior de ella lo estaba. Traté de procesar la información y me horrorizó la conclusión a la que llegué. _

_No, no, no. _

_Esto no me podía estar pasando. _

_-"¿Cómo pudiste?"- repitió y me volví rápidamente, lo que ganó que casi me cayera. Sakura salió corriendo y yo me quedé ahí como estúpido dos segundos. _

_No importaba el dolor de mi cabeza o la descoordinación tan impropia de mí. No importaba nada de eso. Me vestí con rapidez encontrando mi ropa en un rincón al lado de la cama. No miré a Himura, no miré nada más. Tenía que alcanzar a Sakura y explicarle. _

_No sabía qué. _

_Porque no recordaba nada. _

-"¿Shaoran?"- salí de mis recuerdos cuando Eriol habló.

-"Pasó exactamente lo mismo"- murmuré. Me miró apremiante para que continuara-"Desperté con alguien que no recordaba si quiera haber hablado con ella y si lo hice no recuerdo haberle pedido nada ni haber hecho nada. Las dos veces estaba tan desorientado, la luz me lastimaba y parecía que un camión y un tren…"-

-"… te habían arrollado al mismo tiempo"- terminó la frase por mí y yo asentí.

-"Sí, así me sentí"- negué-"¿Coincidencia?"- pregunté mirando a Eriol con algo de horror pintado en mi rostro.

El rostro de Eriol era un poema. No sólo tenía horror expresado, sino también, algo de incredulidad y mucha furia. Muchísima furia. Sus ojos se habían obscurecido y reflejaban un insistió asesino increíble. Me sorprendí bastante.

-"No, Shaoran. Las coincidencias no existen"- endureció el semblante-"Pero tampoco era algo inevitable"-

* * *

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Hola!!!!!!! Cómo han estado?? Eh?? Pues yo aquí apurándome para terminar este capítulo. No me odien… seguramente me maldijeron un poco y se acordaron de mí otro tanto. De verdad que no me odien. Acabe la escuela, oficialmente, la primer semana de Diciembre, pero ya saben, aún tuve un examen el siete de diciembre… sí, fue el último de mi vida universitaria, no digo que de mi vida, porque aún quiero una maestría y voy a idiomas. Así que el último no. En fin. Así que desde ese lunes he podido escribir. Llevo casi quince días escribiendo como loca para que el capítulo quede… ya sabe, además lo reviso como tres veces para ver todos los errores e incoherencias que puedan surgir.

Bien, después del choro.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno, los problemas siguen y se han empeorado. Sakura está mal y Shaoran por igual, es obvio que los dos sufren y lo seguirán haciendo, al menos unos dos capítulos más. Repito, no sé cuántos falten, pero no pasan de cinco. Eso sí lo aseguro… ya tengo otra historia en mente, de hecho ya tenía los primeros capítulos, pero con la muerte de mi compu hace unos meses se perdió. Bah.

Eriol y Tomoyo ya han empezado a armar el rompecabezas, estoy segura que la mayoría de ustedes ya lo armó y sólo está esperando a que estos cabezotas lo entiendan.

Muchas Gracias a las personas que han seguido mis locuras hasta ahora, y gracias a las que se toman el tiempo, y la molestia, de dejarme un comentario. Muchas gracias, gracias!!!!!!

Gracias a: Nanda 18 (Eriol sabe la verdad, sí. Pero no estaba en eso, él mismo lo dijo, tiene en la cabeza cosas más importantes), , Ashaki, LMUndine, The Crazy Grils, Xenaigel (jajajaja me encantó: "encerrado en el estudio hecho un asco…"), Sakumon (Gracias!!!!!), Bery-Malfoy, Moonlight-Li, lulucy6 (Gracias por seguir mi historia), Pituk (No creo que Shaoran pueda ser civilizado y no creo que puedan hablar por el momento), Chii hime chan, Ana (lo siento pero no me gusta dar adelantos… espero que el capitulo te guste mucho y que no haya sido demasiada la espera), BBGril (bueno, más vale tarde que nunca), Barbara, Clyo-Potter (Jajajaja seh, Shaoran es un imbécil… pero también está sufriendo), Karen, Angie Cullen Li (es el capítulo más largo que he hecho espero que te guste), Mayi (Palabra de autora loca, el fic tendrá un final feliz), Ivi Queen.

JLi-Kinoli: No puedo negar que así te reconozco. Bueno, dime, por favor ¿En qué te confundes? Porque, según yo, le pienso mucho para que no se confundan y el que te confundas me hace pensar que tal vez no seas la única y esté enredando mucho las cosas. Yikiantian?? Me gusta, no sé que significa pero supongo que algo malo. Tal vez no sea la mala, mala, mala. Hemos visto que la ha pasado mal y está arrepentida. Eso es el principio. No serías la única en cachetearla, la verdad. Gracias y espero que el capitulo te guste.

GReEn P .hiME: Seh, el pasado nos sirve para muchas cosas, y en este caso, nos sirve para entender el por qué de toda la historia… y gracias a él podremos resolver los problemas de la historia. Me encantó lo de un capi muy, muy largo… jajaja creo que mis capítulos son largos, y esté, creo, es el más largo que he hecho. Jajaja…. Ya acabe la Uni y se siente genial, un dato interesante, si también quieres hacer tesis… yo creo que un año antes tienes que empezarla, un año antes de que termines, así no tendrás tantos problemas, créeme, conocimiento aprendido con base a golpes. Yintian ya no da más y ahora sólo falta algo de valor de su parte, en cuanto a Hesai, bueno, el próximo capítulo veremos más de él y lo entenderemos, también se arreglara su situación. Gracias y suerte.

Didi: Sí, se merece lo que le pasa, me refiero a Yintian, cuando una persona no entiende, que las cosas no pueden ser siempre como las quieran son bastante desagradables. Yintian aprenderá por las malas, pero aprenderá. Tommy y Eriol serán los que ayuden, sí. Son nuestros héroes. Jajajaja… gracias y suerte a ti también.

Chio: Yo sé que la flaca es de temer, pero sólo quería exponer un hecho, no dejaría la historia. Me alegro que algunas cosas hayan quedado aclaradas con el capitulo pasado, con este debe de haber más cosas que puedas conectar, porque efectivamente, todo está conectado. Bueno, sí. Eriol se tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero necesitaba la cabeza fría y no la tenía, aún estaba influenciado por todo lo que había pasado, pero gracias a la intervención de Tomoyo y de lo mal que vio a Shaoran pudo reaccionar. Eso me gusta… que se perfecto pero siga siendo humano, jajajaja. Seh, ten mi palabra que las dos sufrirán, una más que otra. Gracias por los ánimos y las felicitaciones y te deseo suerte desde ahorita para el próximo diciembre, con tu fin de carrera. Y entendiste muy bien, muy bien. Así es la vida de Hesai. Y claro sys son geniales y serán nuestro favoritos, o al menos de las familias parejitas. Cuídate!!!!

Sayuri Noa: Lo lamento, lo del tiempo prolongado. No era mi intención, a veces, la vida me absorbe demasiado… jajajaja. No sé, Sakura lo perdonó una vez y no muchas hacen eso, me refiero a nosotras las mujeres o las personas en general, no perdonan con facilidad. Bueno ya vimos que Hesai está creándose conflictos emocionales fuertes y será deber de Tommy ayudarle. Y sí, la Ying Fa de Hesai es la madre de la pequeña Ying Fa. En el próximo capítulo Shaoran se enterará de su nuevo hijo y a ver qué pasa. No, no. Naoko no adora a Shaoran… y lo de volver a tropezar con la misma piedra se refería a que volvió a engañar a Sakura, aparentemente. Y ya sé que tarde pero aquí esta!!!!!!!! Suerte y saludos.

Lain Potter: jajajajaja Castrar al ambarino?? No, pobre de Sakura… y de él, claro está. Aunque claro estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que castres a los encargados de tu sueldo, a ellos sí que sí. De hecho puedo ayudarte o puedes pedir ayuda al consejo de guerra perteneciente a este fic. Se formó con la intensión de hacer sufrir y torturar a Naoko y a Yintian, y sus miembros tienen cada idea que podría ser muy útil contra esos sujetos. Pero espero que para estas alturas, un mes después ya te hayan pagado. Cuídate y feliz Navidad a ti también!!!!!

Sonia : Gracias por esperar mi fin y las actualizaciones, sé que últimamente deberían colgarme por tardarme tanto, pero bah, la escuela quita demasiado tiempo. Seh, habrá reconciliación porque soy una cursi empedernida, al menos muy dentro, y no puedo soportar finales tristes. Hay varios, de varios fics que digo ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios lo acaban ahí? Y me traumo, no, no. Habrá final feliz. Jajjajaja descuida… ya sufrirán las dos, no te alteres tanto, jajajaja. Fue casi a finales de diciembre pero aquí está. Cuídate y espero que en el manicomio dónde estás puedas leer mis locuras.

Ifanycka: Seh me tardé un poco, pero bueno. Gracias por los buenos deseos y las felicitaciones, se siente bien acabar una etapa de tu vida… jajajaja. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y haya valido la pena esperar todo un mes. Suerte y gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beabi: jajajaja… sí la niña necesita aprender a respetar que lo que no es suyo, no lo es, y ya. No hacer berrinches ni armar gáleo… bueno, pobre, ya está sufriendo y aprendiendo y jajajajaj ganado vacuno, estuvo genial. A Naoko ya tengo su sentencia… no sé si sea suficiente… jajajaja tal vez le agregue un poco de más de sufrimiento…. No te preocupes, el bebé esté bien, ya estará bien, no tendría corazón para hacerle algo. Seh, la debió botar desde que empezó hacer cosas malas y raras. Sakura no es su media hermana, Ying Fa era su media hermana, la mamá de la bebé de Saku y Shaoran, pero Sakura no tiene parentesco con Hesai. Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!

Zury: Si!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya casi me titulo!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, falta la tesis pero ya llevo casi todo… hum, más o menos… jajajaja. No eres la única que piensa que debieron de correr a Yintian desde antes que todo pasara, y que tenían razones para correrla. No, el padre de Hesai y de Ying Fa no es un Li, era del circulo de Shaoran, pero no es un Li. La clave para la reconciliación es la ayuda de sus amigos, de las locuras e intervenciones de ellos. Jajajajaj Has descubierto casi todo…. Suerte!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carim: claro, nunca abandonaría!!!!!!!!! Ya dije, a menos que no quede de otra, tu sabes. Bueno, me esforcé mucho para terminar este capítulo y que estuviera antes de Navidad, uff. Jajajajaja… las almohadas son buenas para descargar coraje ya sea gritándole o pegándole. Oh, Shaoran se enterará no de la mejor manera, lo del bebé. Tal vez tu amado, nuestro amado Eriol haya tenido algo que ver… tal vez quien sabe. Jajajajaja. Sí, mucho cuidado con los virus y esas cosas son de estar alerta, es malo… dependemos mucho de la tecnología… bah… Cuidate!!!!!!!!

Cinat06: De corrido? Bueno, gracias. Al menos sé que entretiene un poco… j ojo jo. Sí, es una montaña rusa, muy bueno, muy malo, y regular. Así será… creo que así es la manera en la que me expresó. Jajajaja… a Shaoran también le dio mucho horror despertar al lado de Yintian. Suerte y espero que el capitulo te guste!!!!!!!!!!

Nisicrita: gracias!!!! Y qué bueno que te haya gustado mi locura… así la llamo. No eres las únicas que las llaman así, con el nombre de "z". Todas piensan lo mismo, pero creo que la que tiene que sufrir más es Naoko. Aunque todavía falta conocer un poquito más de ella… y de Hesai. Jajajaja… No me molestan las ideas descabelladas… jajajaja creo que tengo unas propias.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo por seguir esto y prometo esta vez no tardarme más de tres semanas.

Cuídense!!!

Kary


	22. Chapter 22

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

* * *

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_

* * *

_

Eriol POV

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿¡Cómo!? Fácil, a pesar de la malicia que había dentro de mí, aún era un imbécil por creer que las personas no llegan tan lejos. Y menos ese tipo de personas.

-"¿Eriol?"-

-"Ahora no, Shaoran. Necesito pensar"- me miró confundido y asintió.

Salí de ahí y dirigí mis pasos hacia el jardín. Necesitaba pensar y mucho, reunir todos y cada uno de los hechos que sucedieron en todos estos años…

* * *

_Sonreí con ternura al comprobar, de nuevo, que mi angelito no había podido levantarse temprano. _

_-"No te preocupes, Eriol. Lo lograré"- gritó con entusiasmo un día antes. Bah. Confiar en que ella se levantara temprano era como si alguien dijera que no disfrutaba riéndome de los demás. Y eso era algo completamente falso e incrédulo. Me encantaba burlarme de todo el mundo. _

_Coloqué el jarrón con flores al final del salón. Y suspiré, había terminado con todo el servicio y aún faltaban veinte minutos para que empezaran las clases. Sí Sakura llegaba muy tarde, yo, generalmente, llegaba muy temprano. Bah. _

_-"¿Disculpa?"- brinqué un poco cuando escuché la tímida voz que no esperaba tan temprano._

_Giré la cabeza hacia la puerta y ahí estaba la persona más menuda que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. No podía medir más de uno sesenta, era delgadísima y tenía la cara una poquita alargada. Una nariz algo larga, cabello de honguito, ojos saltones (no ayudaban sus lentes) y mirada curiosa. Todo un personaje. _

_-"¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"- asintió y sonrió un poco. _

_-"Busco el salón tercero B"- asentí _

_-"Es éste"- _

_-"Ah, qué bueno"- hice una mueca. Claro que era éste puesto que tenía el cartel de "Salón tercero B" a un lado de la puerta… pero bueno, en este mundo había personas más que distraídas, tan sólo miren a mi primo Shaoran y a mi angelito._

_-"Creí que llegaba muy temprano, pero me da gusto que haya alguien más"- entró tímidamente al salón-"¿Dónde te sientas?"- señalé el pupitre último de la fila de la penúltima hilera. _

_-"El asiento de enfrente está vacío"- _

_-"¡Qué bueno!"-sonreí ante su entusiasmo infantil. _

_-"¿De dónde vienes?"- era evidente que era nueva y que no era de aquí, de Tomoeda. _

_-"Vengo de Osaka"- se acercó y dejo su maletín en la banca enfrente de la mía, la seguí con la mirada y me quedé en mi sitio. Algo había raro en ella pero no podía definir qué. _

_-"Es un lindo lugar"- dije. _

_-"Sí… es hermoso… pero Tomoeda no está tan mal"- asentí encantándome el lugar dónde vivía. Había vivido en Inglaterra y en China, y aquí era dónde más me gustaba vivir. Había tanta paz y tranquilidad._

_-"Por cierto, soy Hiragisawa Eriol"-_

_-"Oh, yo soy Yanagisawa Naoko"- _

_-"Un gusto"- sonreí. _

_Y entonces empezó a hablar y hablar. No podía creer que había encontrado a alguien más parlanchín que mi prima Meiling. Pero sí. Hablaba y hablaba. Decía cosas muy interesantes, eso sí, la mayoría de nuestra plática radico en cuántos libros habíamos leído cada uno y en los que habíamos leído en común. Eran bastantes. Nos gustaban los mismos géneros, terror y suspenso. Y parecía una fanática de los de terror._

_Me agradaba está chica. _

_-"¿De verdad?"- _

_-"Sí, es casi seguro que este invierno vayamos al monte Fuji"- brincó de felicidad. _

_-"Es genial… es perfecto para un escenario de terror"- asentí emocionado y divertido por la manera en cómo reaccionaría mi angelito ante esta simpática jovencita. _

_Los minutos pasaron y muy rápido comenzó a llenarse el salón. Conforme más gente había, más me hacía consciente de que Sakura no estaba aquí y me preocupaba que estaba vez no fuera a despertarse. _

_Suspiré._

_-"¿Te pasa algo?"- negué y ella continuó con su cháchara. _

_Compañeros llegaban y se acercaban a saludarme y miraban con curiosidad a Naoko, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Seguía hablando, riendo y haciendo ademanes con las manos muy exagerados. De hecho evitaba tener contacto visual con todos y los ignoraba. _

_-"Silencio"- el profesor Terada hizo su aparición mandando al orden, Naoko frunció de manera adorable su entrecejo e hizo un mohín. _

_-"Descuida, después acabaremos de platicar"- asintió y volvió su vista al maestro. _

_Miré la puerta incontables veces mientras Naoko se presentaba al grupo ¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

* * *

_Naoko POV. _

_Estaba feliz en mi nueva escuela. Había llegado temprano, como de costumbre, porque odiaba la impuntualidad y ¿Qué había encontrado? Un adorable y encantador compañero. Si, si. Era adorable. Teníamos tanto en común… y era adorable. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida y sus ojos azules brillaban… y su cabello… ah… _

_El profesor Tereada hizo que me presentara ante todo el grupo, nadie me estaba prestando atención, pero por primera vez no me importó. Ya había conseguido un amigo y con eso me bastaba. Dije mi nombre, de dónde venía y las razones del porqué estaba aquí. A mí padre lo habían transferido y me daba mucho gusto porque él estaba más contento y nosotros estábamos mejor, mi familia y yo. _

_En todo el momento que estuve enfrente, Hiragisawa me sonrió. Él estaba ahí sentado simplemente sonriendo. Cada tanto volteaba a la puerta y fruncía el entrecejo pero cuando me miraba sonreía. Que feliz me hacía sentir que no me tratara como bicho raro. Siempre fue así. Todos se burlaban de mí… _

_Uno: por mis lentes. De acuerdo no eran muy bonitos y estaban un poco grandes, pero no veía bien. Dos: mi afición. Me encantaban las historias de terror, no importaba de qué tipo de terror fuera, me fascinaba sentarme con un buen libro a imaginar todas esas fantásticas cosas que podían suceder. La creatividad de los malos, fantasmas, espíritus, duendes y todas esas cosas sobrenaturales que participaban en el suspenso y el manejo del miedo. _

_Wow. _

_Pero nunca nadie entendía eso. Me llamaban fanática y loca. En la primaria no había sido tan difícil, me veían raro pero nunca fui una excluida… pero conforme crecíamos, todo cambió. Ya no era normal que me enfrascara en los libros cuando, según mis compañeras de mi antigua escuela, tenía que fijarme en los chavos, maquillaje, moda y una sarta de tonterías que no me importaban. _

_Sí, tenía quince años pero no importaba eso. _

_Los libros siempre habían sido mis amigos y no lo dejarían de ser por lo que las personas dijeran. _

_El profesor Terada me sonrió y me mandó a sentar. Llegué a mi asiento y sonreí a Eriol que me devolvió la sonrisa pero de nuevo volteó a ver la puerta. Tal vez no tenía ganas de estar aquí… ya éramos dos. _

* * *

Shaoran POV

Eriol definitivamente estaba más loco que de costumbre. Después de ese interrogatorio enfermo se fue y no ha vuelto en dos horas ¿Qué descubrió? Al menos yo ya sabía que las dos noches pérdidas de mí vida estaban conectadas, de algún modo enfermo y retorcido, pero que algo había intervenido para que pasara. Algo o alguien.

Y mis sentidos me decían que Eriol sabía quién había sido.

Suspiré.

No es que eso arreglara las cosas ¿Verdad? No lo hacía. Lo que había pasado, había pasado, no era algo que pudiera borrar. Yo jamás me perdonaría el daño que le hice a Sakura y ella jamás perdonaría mi traición.

_-"…es sólo sexo"-_

Sus palabras seguían taladrando en mi alma ¿Cómo era posible que ya no sintiera todo lo que yo sí sentía cuando estábamos juntos? ¿De verdad la había dañado tanto que ya no tenía sentimientos buenos por mí? No la podía culpar, ciertamente. Pero sí podía ponerme a pensar, y a torturarme un poco, en que había algo más… algo que estaba haciendo que se olvidará de mí.

_Hesai._

Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos y los jalé un poco negando mis pensamientos y obligándome a deshacerme de ellos… ella no me haría esto. Por mucho que me odiaría, no me lo haría.

* * *

_Eriol POV_

_Estuve tres horas rompiéndome la cabeza pensando porqué Sakura no había llegado. En cuanto anunciaron la hora de descanso, salté de mi asiento y salí para poder hablarle por teléfono. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número. _

_-"Eriol"- giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Naoko. _

_-"Dame un momento, por favor"- asintió y me alejé un poco de ella. _

_Sakura contestó al tercer timbrazo. _

_-"Hola Eriol"- sonreí con diversión al escuchar su voz patosa y de mal humor. Por el timbre de voz podía decir que estaba enferma y esa era la razón del porque no había ido a la escuela. Eso era mejor que todos los escenarios que pasaron por mi mente en estas horas. _

_-"Estaba preocupado"- confesé._

_-"Lo sé, lo siento. Pero acabo de regresar del doctor y no había podido marcarte"-_

_-"¿Qué tienes?"- ´_

_-"Varicela"- sonreí divertido sin poder evitarlo. _

_-"Sólo a ti se te ocurre enfermarte de Varicela la primer semana de clases"- hizo un sonido y sin poder verla estaba seguro de su frunce de cejas y de su mohín. _

_-"No es algo que estuviera buscando ¿Sabes?"- reí burlón. _

_-"Sólo te podía pasar a ti, Sakura"-_

_-"Bah"- _

_Al menos ya sabía que estaba bien, algo virulenta, pero bien._

_-"De acuerdo… terminando las clases pasaré por tu casa"- _

_-"No, Eriol. El doctor dijo que lo mejor sería estar en cuarentena"- ahora fui yo el que hizo un mohín. _

_-"¡Pero estoy vacunado!"- _

_-"No quiero que te enfermes"- sentenció y supe que no vería a mi angelito al menos en tres semanas y eso no era nada bueno. _

_-"Bueno, entonces prometo llegar a mi casa para hablarte o vernos por cámara"-_

_-"Eso me parece perfecto"- sonreí. _

_-"Nos vemos en la tarde, angelito"-_

_-"Sí, claro. Nos vemos Eriol"- se despidió. _

_Suspiré con frustración cuando guardé el celular en mi bolsillo. Naoko seguí ahí esperándome y viendo por la ventana como si nada más importara. Me agradaba esa actitud. _

_-"Bien ¿Lista para comer?"- ella asintió sonriendo._

_No la dejaría sola, por el momento. Era nueva y necesitaba guía. _

_Ojalá mi angelito se recuperara pronto. _

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Era el primer día de mi tercera semana en la escuela. Estaba muy contenta como en mi primer día. Eriol había estado conmigo todo el tiempo, en clase, en el descanso, nos íbamos juntos a casa, comíamos juntos y todo hacíamos juntos. Incluso el domingo pasado, en la mañana, me acompañó a comprar unos libros. Fue una mañana fantástica y a mí me hubiera encantado pasar todo el día con él pero Eriol tenía que ir a otra parte. No sé a dónde… siempre en las tardes desaparecía y nunca sabía a dónde._

_Llegué contenta al salón de clases y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo. Tal vez era muy pronto para decirlo pero me encantaban las emociones que sentía cuando estaba con él y me encantaba todo él. Porque era adorable. _

_-"¡Buenos días, Eriol!"- saludé con mucho entusiasmo. Él sonrió. _

_-"Hola, Naoko"- _

_Suspiré con verdadera emoción. Ayer acordamos que nos llamaríamos por nuestro nombre y era sublime la forma en la que decía mi nombre en su voz tan ronca y masculina. _

_Ah. _

_Como todas las mañanas nos sentábamos a platicar de cualquier cosa. Le estaba contando sobre un libro que ayer había comprado recomendado por él cuando todo el mundo empezó a llegar. Me chocaban porque se acercaban a preguntarle algo a Eriol, que cómo le había ido en su fin de semana, que cómo estaba y cosas sin sentido. En cuando se le acercaban los ignoraba hasta que nos dejaran solos otra vez. _

_Cuando iba a retomar mi plática con él, comenzó a ver alboroto al frente del salón ¿Y ahora qué demonios pasaba? Quise ignorarlos, pero Eriol se puso de pié y sonrió. Hice lo mismo, sin sonreír, porque me habían quitado unos de los hermosos minutos con él. _

_Maldita gente. _

_Observé con atención que era lo que Eriol veía tanto. Se habían cerrado en un círculo observando algo y no podía decir que era. Se oían exclamaciones de alegría y emoción, y me concentré para escucharlos mejor. _

_-"¡Me alegra qué ya estés bien!"- _

_-"¡Si, te extrañamos!"- _

_-"¡Espera ver nuestra clase de deportes!"-_

_-"¡O a la nueva instructora de porristas!"- _

_Captaba frases aisladas y no entendía nada. Poco a poco se fueron dispersando. Y me quedé con la boca abierta. Era una chica. Una hermosa chica. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de ella, nunca había conocido a alguien tan bello y me dio envidia de inmediato. Ni todas mis amigas de la escuela anterior ni ninguna de esta escuela podían compararse con ella. Me dio un retortijón. _

_Tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y sedoso. Largo hasta su cadera y brillante. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, una mirada penetrante y una buena figura. Crucé mis brazos a la altura de mis pechos sintiéndome pequeñita e insignificante ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan bella? ¿Cómo podía yo ser tan fea?_

_Nunca me había sentido tan chiquita en toda mi vida. _

_La chica volteó y sonrió en mi dirección y sentí devolverle la sonrisa al instante. Parecía un imán. Pero de un momento a otro salió corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y me encogí ¿Qué hacia? Cerré los ojos y me hice pequeñita en mi lugar. _

_-"¡Eriol!"- _

_Abrí los ojos sorprendida y volteé inmediatamente. La chica ésta, que ya no era una belleza ni nada, estaba abrazando y colgándose del cuello de mi Eriol. De mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estrujaba tan fuerte? Y ¿Por qué él la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y delicadeza? _

_-"¡Te extrañé tanto!"- gritó la chica. _

_Eriol le dio un par de vueltas en el aire y la soltó. Tomó entre sus manos su rostro y con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas. _

_-"Me alegro que sigas igual de bonita. Me preocupaba que los granos te dejaran marca"- dijo sonriente. _

_La chica rió y se aventó de nuevo a sus brazos. _

_Se me encogió el corazón. La veía con tanto amor y respeto. Con tanto cariño que me sentí tan mal ¿Cómo lograbas que alguien te viera así? ¿Cómo lograbas que Eriol te viera así? Siempre me vio con ternura y nunca con burla. Pero no me veía como a ella… a nadie veía como a ella. _

_Seguí ahí parada contemplando la escena. Ella en sus brazos y él apretándola fuerte. Diciéndose cosas al oído, sonriendo y susurrando. Se soltaron cuando el profesor Terada entró mandando al orden. Ella volteó y se percató de mi presencia, pero no dijo nada tan sólo sonrió y se sentó al lado de mí. Eriol se sentó en su sitió pero siguió con la mirada cada movimiento de la chica. _

_-"Vaya Kinomoto, que sorpresa"- el profesor Terada saludó._

_Kinomoto, la chica de al lado, le sonrió dulcemente y con algo de rubor en las mejillas. Suspiros de los varones se esparcieron por el salón y por reojo vi que Eriol la observaba divertido. _

_-"Gracias, profesor"- el maestro sólo asintió sonriéndole y comenzó la clase. _

_Todas las tres horas que duró la primer parte del día no pude quitarle la mirada de encima ¿Qué la hacía tan especial ante los ojos de Eriol? ¿Sería su novia? ¿Por qué había faltado las primeras dos semanas? ¿Y porque Eriol nunca la había mencionado? Cuando sonó la campana, que daba el comienzo del descanso, me volteé, ingenuamente, pensando que sería como en todos los descansos. Pero Eriol ya estaba de pie estirando su mano hacia Kinomoto. _

_Ella lo tomó contenta. Y se levantó con gracia y elegancia, pero me observó durante dos segundos notando que yo estaba ahí._

_-"Hola ¿Eres nueva?"- entonces Eriol volteó y me observó. _

_Parecía que se había olvidado completamente de mí. _

_-"Oh, ella es Yanagisawa Naoko"- presentó._

_-"Mucho gusto, Yanagisawa"- saludó con voz de campanitas. _

_Yo sólo asentí observándola. Eriol le pasó el brazo por los hombros. _

_-"Ella es Sakura, mi angelito"- le sonrió a ella-"Luego nos vemos, Naoko"- y salieron del salón abrazados y sonriéndose. Ignorándome._

_Y eso me dolió como nunca antes me había dolido algo. _

* * *

Sakura POV

Observé por el balcón de la habitación de Hesai y suspiré con tristeza. El cielo parecía estar en contra de mi mal estado de ánimo. Había un cielo azul, con nubes extremadamente blancas y el sol parecía burlarse de mí. No había tenido una buena noche… a pesar de que no había tenido buenas noches desde que pasara _eso_, está noche había sido especialmente mala. Mi sueño había estado envuelto en pesadillas y caminos sin salida hasta que se había transformado: me encontraba en mi habitación allá en Japón.

Shaoran entraba de un momento a otro por la ventana y comenzaba a besarme con pasión y lujuria. Me apretaba a su cuerpo y yo me estremecía. Era deleite sentir cada parte de su duro cuerpo contra el mío.

No había sido un sueño, en realidad. Había sido un recuerdo.

Un hermoso y torturante recuerdo.

-"¿Qué tanto piensas?"- salté un poco cuando la voz de Hesai inundó la habitación.

-"En cosas sin importancia"- dije con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. No me veía a mi misma contándole a Hesai que soñaba despierta con Shaoran.

-"Hum"- se acercó a mí y se recargó en el balcón sonriendo-"Hace un día precioso ¿No crees?"- hice una mueca.

-"Sí, claro"-

Nos quedamos en silencio, y observé detenidamente a Hesai. Siempre había notado lo guapo que era, con sus ojos verdes risueños y su sonrisa picara. En mis días en la casa de los Li, siempre estaba serio y pocas veces sonreía, casi siempre era cuando estábamos nosotros solos. Pero, últimamente, que hemos tenido más tiempo de conocernos y de que sea él mismo, ha habido más acercamiento.

-"La señorita Tomoyo ya se ha tardado" – comentó con gesto ausente.

-"Cierto"- tal vez se había quedado hablando con Eriol. Tomoyo me había hecho el favor de llevar a Ying Fa con Shaoran. Faltaban pocos días para que nos presentáramos al consejo y estaba con los nervios de punta…

El teléfono sonó y Hesai se apresuró a contestarlo. Volvió después de unos minutos y con un gesto que no era capaz de comprender, me habló con lo que para él debió de haber sido voz controlada.

-"La señorita Tomoyo avisa que esta noche no regresará"- asentí esperando que Tomoyo pudiera arreglar sus diferencias con Eriol, porque imaginaba que estaba con él.

-"Así que seremos tu y yo"- dije sonriendo. Él asintió tiesamente y lo observé con curiosidad.

-"Hum, eh. Me preguntaba…"- tomó un gran bocanada de aire y desvió la mirada-"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?"-

-"Claro"- dije sin pensarlo mucho, sería bueno salir de este departamento para variar y era buena la distracción.

Suspiré.

Si tan sólo pudiera borrar los recuerdos.

* * *

Shaoran POV

-"¡Hola, princesita!"- elevé a Ying Fa por los aires y ella rió alegremente. Aferraba sus manitas a mis muñecas. La abracé con fuerza y le besé varias veces la cara, ella suspiró feliz recargándose en mi hombro.

-"Creo que le da gusto verte"- comentó Tomoyo. Le sonreí.

-"Eso me alegra"-

Al menos a _ella_ si le daba gusto verme.

-"Gracias, Tomoyo. Ya la extrañaba"- ella hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia-"Eriol está en la oficina"-

-"Creo que iré a alcanzarlo allá"- sonrió-"¿Está bien que me lo robe esta noche?"- solté una carcajada por la mirada y sonrisa picara que puso.

-"Claro, pero no olvides regresármelo por la mañana"- bromeé.

-"Palabra de honor"- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón y haciendo un gesto dramático.

Se despidió y fue en busca de mi primo. Sonreí con mi nenita en brazos. Tenía unos días de no verla, dada las circunstancias y porque después de lo que pasó con Sakura no quería hablar con ella, así que no había pedido que me trajeran a mi niña. Además… no quería que estuviera con un borracho sin razón, ni juicio. Ahora ya estaba bien y podía cuidar de ella.

-"Vamos a jugar, amor"-

Como la habitación de Ying Fa así como la mía, y como todas las demás, estaban en remodelación, la lleve a mi estudio-dormitorio y busqué un caja llena de juguetes que había dejado ahí para circunstancias como ésta. Tendí una manta en la alfombra al lado de mi cama y esparcí los juguetes. Acomodé un par de almohadas y senté ahí a Ying Fa. Ella inmediatamente agarró una pelota con piquitos de plástico y comenzó a jugar y a balbucear. La miré sonriendo.

-"¿Cómo has estado, corazón?"- pregunté acariciando su cabeza. Ella sólo emitió un sonido raro y siguió jugando-"Sabes que te extraño mucho y que si por mi fuera tu vivirías aquí conmigo"-

Suspiré.

-"Pero no puedo alejarte de tú mamá de esa manera, ella no quiere regresar aquí y no puedo hacer que eso cambie. Tal vez cuando acaben de arreglar toda la casa acepté vivir aquí si yo me voy. Eso es probable… al menos es lo que espero. Tú no tienes porque vivir en ese pequeño departamento ni ella tampoco. Aunque le duela y no lo acepte es una Li y siempre lo será al igual que tú"-

Volví a suspirar.

-"Tu y Eriol son las únicas personas con las que puedo hablar"-

Entonces comencé a reír histéricamente. La niña me observó con ojos raros y la sujeté levantándola del suelo y elevándola por los aires. Haciendo ruidos de avión y dándole vueltas y giros, ella reía como loca y yo me sentía feliz. Al menos todo lo feliz que puedo estar y deseé que mi hija se quedara conmigo.

* * *

Eriol POV

-"No puedo creer que tan rápido tengas ese informe"- Suiyei me sonrió con burla.

-"No por nada soy la asistente ejecutiva del hombre más poderoso de Asia"- le dirigí una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-"Sí, lo eres. Y además eres muy bella"- ella rió y yo me encogí de hombros.

-"Ya deja de tratar de ligar conmigo y lee lo que hay ahí"-

Comencé hojeando el informe que me daba. En él estaba toda la vida de Yanagisawa Naoko. Las primeras hojas yo las sabía. Su padre había sido trasladado de Osaka a Tomoeda y por eso nos habíamos conocido. Vivió tres años en Tomoeda y después se mudó a Inglaterra, había participado en un concurso de cuentos de terror y había ganado una beca en literatura allá en Londres. Eso también lo sabía… de hecho era lo último que sabía de ella. Después le había perdido rastro y no es que me hubiera importado mucho, pero ahora pienso que debí de haberla investigado cuando tuve oportunidad, ahora esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-"Se casó hace casi tres años con An Lo Chung"- contó Suiyei-"Ella estaba en medio de su carrera de Literatura cuando pasó eso, al parecer no acabo la carrera y se mudó a China. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo aquí. Regresó a Japón algunos meses después y entró a trabajar en Li Corp sede Japón. Supongo que por recomendación de su recién adquirido marido"- asentí.

-"¿Cómo conoció a An Lo?"- pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Son rumores y no se sabe exactamente que pasó"- hizo un gesto divertido-"Pero sé por buenas fuentes que An Lo Chung es un fanático de las historias de terror"-

-"Oh"- me limité a decir.

-"Sí… al parecer es un viejo rabo verde tenebroso"- rió-"dicen que se conocieron en un congreso que hicieron de Literatura de Terror, o algo así. Fue en Inglaterra y a los dos meses se casaron"- asentí.

-"¿Sabes si Naoko tiene problemas con la familia An Lo"-

-"Sí, por supuesto. Sé que no se lleva con el hijo menor de los An Lo. An Lo Huang tiene veinticinco años y Yanagisawa sólo veinticuatro. Supongo que no le ha de parecer que su padre esté casado con alguien que puede ser su hermana menor o incluso su novia. Además se casó con ella apenas un año después de la muerte de su última esposa. La madre de An Lo Huang"-

¿Huang? ¿De dónde me sonaba? No podía ser el mismo ¿Verdad?

-"¿Y ahora dónde está ese chico?"- me sonrió con diversión.

-"Es más grande que tú"- dijo divertida. Reí.

-"Disculpa, lo replanteo ¿Dónde está el hijo menor de An Lo?"-

-"En Francia"-

Igual que Meiling.

-"No sé porque motivo se fue pero dicen que fue de manera muy apresurada. Supongo que como Naoko vive aquí en China no ha de estar muy contento de vivir con ella. También, las malas lenguas, dicen que Naoko nunca vivió con el viejo Chung"-

Bueno eso era predecible, puesto que el viejo Chung era un viejo decrepito de más de sesenta años. No entendía por qué se había casado con él. Aún había un montón de cosas por descubrir.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Caminé con gesto sombrío para ir a la escuela. Ya no eran los días llenos de vida que habían sido al principio, ni tampoco me sentía feliz. No desde que ella había regresado. Llegué como siempre temprano y recorrí lentamente los caminos de la escuela. Habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzaran las clases y yo ya quería que llegaran las vacaciones de verano. Suspiré derrotada entrando al salón. Me sobresalté un poco cuando vi a Eriol sentado en su lugar de siempre leyendo un libro. _

_-"Hola, Eriol"- dije tímidamente. _

_-"Ah, hola Naoko"- saludó cortésmente levantando la vista del libro y mirándome con esos ojos tan azules que tenía. _

_-"¿Cómo has estado?"- pregunté sentándome en mi lugar y dejando mi maletín a un lado. _

_-"Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás adaptada a la escuela?"-_

_-"¿A que le llamas adaptarse?"- pregunté suspicazmente. Él rió. _

_-"Me refiero a que si ya no estás incomoda por ser la nueva"- asentí mintiendo. Desde que él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Kinomoto no me sentía bien… ni adaptada. _

_-"Me alegro ¿Ya te inscribiste a algún club?"- negué-"Tienes que estar en uno"- _

_-"No hay uno que me interese"- me encogí de hombros, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea y le pregunté con emoción-"¿A cuáles perteneces tú?"- _

_-"Hum… al de basquetbol, artes marciales, natación y matemáticas"- hice una mueca. _

_Yo no era buena para ningún club de deporte y no me gustaban mucho las matemáticas._

_-"Y creo que ahora me inscribiré al de historia y química"- salté de mi asiento con emoción._

_-"¿Hay club de esas materias?"- me miró divertido por mi entusiasmo._

_-"No los había pero unos alumnos presentaron la propuesta en el consejo estudiantil y la hemos aceptado"- _

_-"¿Estás en el consejo estudiantil?"- _

_-"Si"- sonreí con felicidad. _

_-"¿Puedo entrar a esos clubs?"- asintió._

_-"No veo porque no"- _

_Y di algunos brincos de felicidad. Era muy buena en química y la historia no se me daba tan mal, además como que me gustaba un poco. Si estaba con Eriol sería fantástico entrar a esos clubs. _

* * *

_Eriol POV_

_Agarré con fuerza la mano de Sakura y la jalé para que siguiera corriendo. _

_-"¡No puedo creer que se nos haya hecho tarde!"- grité por encima de mi hombro. _

_Mis padres habían salido de viaje y la familia Kinomoto me había aceptado gustosa en su casa mientras ellos regresaban. Bueno, no toda la familia. Touya se ponía a despotricar cada vez que me veía y más porque mi angelito había insistido en que me durmiera en su cuarto con ella. Había sido bastante cómica la cara de Touya. _

_-"¡No puedes dormir con un hombre!"- _

_-"Eriol no es un hombre es mi mejor amigo" había dicho con vehemencia. _

_No es que me sintiera ofendido ni algo por el estilo. Yo no veía a Sakura como una mujer, a pesar de aceptar que era muy bonita y que sabía que la mayoría de los hombres de la escuela se morían por ella. Nunca la había visto así y no creía que fuera a cambiar. _

_-"¡Sigue corriendo, Eriol! ¡Ya casi llegamos!"- por increíble que pareciera se nos había hecho tarde. Sí, a los dos. Al parecer el problema de la impuntualidad no era mi angelito sino el cuarto mismo. No había oído el despertador sólo hasta que Touya llegó a despertarnos a gritos nos dimos que cuenta de la hora. Increíble ¿No?_

_Entramos cuando la puerta estaba siendo cerrada y el portero nos sonrió con resignación. Al menos a Sakura le sonrió así. Seguimos corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a nuestro salón._

_-"No se preocupen, el profesor Terada no ha regresado"- nos dijo una compañera. Rika Sazaki. Una agradable compañera… muy agradable. Quitando la vista de las curvas de mi compañera, regresé a Sakura que tomaba aire con mucha fuerza. Éramos buenos en deporte pero era cansado correr en diez minutos todo el trayecto. _

_Sin aliento nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos y nos sentamos pesadamente. Sakura recargó su cara en sus brazos cruzados que estaban en la mesa y me vio de lado. _

_-"Mañana y todos los días en adelante pondremos tu despertador y el mío… y tal vez deberíamos comprar otros dos por las dudas"- solté la carcajada. _

_-"No creí que diría esto pero, tienes razón"-_

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Me encogí de manera invisible para los demás ¿Sakura y Eriol estaban durmiendo juntos? Sólo eso explicaría lo de los despertadores. Pero ya no podía preguntarle porque había dejado de hablar con él. Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que nos conociéramos, pero todo había cambiado. Nos inscribimos al club de historia y química juntos, sin embargo también ahí estaba Sakura. Me dio tanto coraje ver que la había invitado a ella también a unirse a los club que me sentí traicionada. Se suponía que era para pasar el tiempo juntos no para ver cómo era que le prestaba toda la atención a ella. _

_Y ya estaba ahí y no podía salirme, al menos no hasta el próximo año, y para eso faltaba mucho. _

_Traté de agudizar el oído para captar más de su conversación pero ya no dijeron nada. Suspiré con frustración y me levanté rápidamente cuando sonó la campana para el descanso. Me fui a mi rincón favorito en el patio, detrás de un árbol de cerezo y me dispuse a leer. Había encontrado éste lugar no hace mucho, tal vez unas semanas, pero se sentía muy tranquilo y había silencio. Justo lo que necesitaba para poder leer a gusto. _

_Me sobresalté cuando oí pisadas y murmullos acercándose ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a invadir mi lugar favorito? Cuando estaba a punto de decir que volaran a otro lugar porque ese lugar era mío me congelé al reconocer la voz. _

_-"¿No lo habrás dejado en la casa?"- agudicé el oído ignorando a las mariposas que comenzaron a moverse en mi estomago cada vez que oía su voz. _

_-"No, no lo creo. Tal vez lo tiré cuando veníamos corriendo"- me sorprendí de la alegría que se produjo en mí al ver que había perdido algo y que le dolía mucho. Su voz lo delataba todo. _

_-"Hum"- los escuché sentarse y me asomé un poco, cubriéndome con el tronco del árbol, y observé la espalda de Eriol y Kinomoto. Él pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la recostaba en él reconfortándola. Ah, maldita desgraciada. _

_-"No te preocupes, ya te compraré otro"- dijo con voz tierna. _

_-"No, Eriol. Ya me habías comprado ese"- movió su cabeza en forma negativa-"Lamento mucho haberlo perdido, seguramente te costó una fortuna"- él rió con frescura. _

_-"No importa ni cuánto costó ni lo que costará el otro"-_

_-"Pero…"- Eriol puso un dedo en sus labios._

_-"Cállate, angelito"-sonrió con amor y a mí se me retorcieron todas las tripas del coraje y dolor de ver la manera en como la trataba a ella, de ver el amor que tenía hacía ella y no hacía nadie más-"No importa. Te compraré otro porque tenemos que estar en comunicación. Además… a tu hermano le sirve para saber dónde estás y siempre es necesario un celular"- _

_-"Oh, Eriol. Lo de mi hermano lo acepto. Pero tú y yo pasamos todo el día juntos, ahora incluso en las noches… no me puedes convencer con eso"-dijo riendo. _

_Y ahí tuve la confirmación. Ellos tenían algo. Tal vez todo el mundo pensara lo contrario y ellos pudieran asegurar que no andaban o algo ¿Por qué tanto secreto? ¿Por qué no decirle al mundo que se amaban? Preferían ocultarlo como si fuera algo malo. Eriol jamás me había hablado de Sakura y cuando estaba conmigo, bueno, en el pasado, no la mencionaba. Pero era obvio que la quería. _

_-"Ya, no voy a aceptar un no. De regreso a casa, comemos, hacemos lo que sea qué tengamos que hacer y vamos al centro comercial por un nuevo celular y no quiero que rezongues ni nada ¿Ok?"- _

_-"Ya, ya. Ok"- _

_-"Bien… ahora… ¿Recuerdas la noticia que te iba a dar ayer?"- preguntó todo emocionado. _

_-"Sí, la recuerdo. También recuerdo que no me la diste porque mi hermano entró a molestar al cuarto"- hizo un gesto con las manos de exasperación. _

_-"Bueno, ayer me habló mi primo ¿Te acuerdas que te he platicado de él?"- Sakura asintió-"Me dijo que sus padres piensan venir a vivir acá a Japón una temporada"- _

_-"Me alegro por ti… me has platicado mucho de él y es a quién ves en vacaciones ¿Cierto? Tu primo el de China"-_

_Me acomodé de nuevo en el árbol y dejé de escuchar la conversación, ya no había nada que me interesara. A menos que ese primo se pudiera parecer en algo a Eriol y él sí me hiciera caso. Cerré el libro que dejé de lado cuando Eriol y Kinomoto llegaron, y lo sostuve contra mí ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera lograr entender a ese par? ¿Cómo podía, yo, Yanagisawa Naoko, acercarse a Eriol como lo hacía Sakura? _

_No soportaba verlos juntos porque sentía un dolor muy agudo en mi pecho. Tampoco soportaba ya no hablar con Eriol, pero a él no pareció importarle que le dejara de hablar. De hecho no hizo nada para acercarse de nuevo a mí y nunca me preguntó el porqué de mi actitud hacía él. _

_Cerré los ojos y deseé que Kinomoto Sakura desapareciera del mundo. Así Eriol sería nada más mío. _

* * *

Tomoyo POV

La secretaria de Eriol no estaba y él tampoco. Shaoran había dicho que estaba en la oficina. Me senté en un sillón que había afuera de la oficina de Eriol y lo esperé cerca de diez minutos, antes de querer ahorcarlo por no estar aquí, su secretaria apareció por el pasillo apurada.

-"Señorita Tomoyo, buenos días"-

-"Buenos Días, Leiling"-saludé con cortesía y me asomé a un lado de ella para ver si Eriol venía pero no había rastro de él.

-"El joven Eriol salió a comer con Suiyei, señorita"- dijo de manera incomoda.

Hum.

Un poco de celos no le hacen mal a nadie, me dije cuando una furia, nada conocida para mi, comenzaba a emerger de la boca de mi estomago y se atoraba en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos un momento para poder controlarlo. Yo no desconfiaba de Eriol, confiaba en él y lo amaba mucho. Él no haría nada para dañarme.

Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera patearlo en éste momento.

-"Bien, gracias. Puedes decirle que vine ¿Por favor?"- dije con la voz excesivamente dulce. Ella pareció no notarlo y asintió diciendo que sería lo primero que le diría.

Y esperaba que lo primero que él hiciera fuera llamarme.

Caminé por el pasillo de vuelta a los ascensores. Me metí en uno y me recargué. Confiaba en él y confiaba en mi misma… eso me lo repetí muchas veces hasta que me harte. No podía estar pensando éste tipo de tontería, Eriol me hablaría y me diría que tanto estuvo haciendo. Le diría que esta noche él estaría conmigo porque Shaoran estaba con su hija y me haría el amor de manera esplendida y extravagante.

Bravo por mis pensamientos positivos.

No me di cuenta de la gente que entraba y salía del elevador. Sin ser consciente de mí, bajé y caminé por el pasillo. Unos metros adelante me detuve y me di cuenta que me había bajado en un piso equivocado. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta porque el piso parecía desolado, escuché un par de ruidos y por una curiosidad tan pura que brotaba en mi pecho, caminé sigilosamente. Parecía el piso de la papelería. Había un montón de fotocopiadoras, estantes llenos de plumas, papel, folders y cosas así. Antes de adentrarme había un escritorio.

El encargado no estaba.

Seguí los ruidos extraños hasta el final, ahí ya no podías no adivinar de qué se trataba. Sonreí con diversión al pensar que dos personas de esta oficina venían aquí a la hora de comer a darse amor y a librarse de las tensiones del trabajo. Por supuesto que sí.

Decidida a darme la vuelta para no interrumpir su sesión de pasión me quedé petrificada cuando escuche la voz de Yanagisawa Naoko.

-"Cada vez lo haces mejor"-dijo en medio de un gemido.

Me tapé la boca para que la exclamación de sorpresa no se escuchara. Si estaba decidía a salir de ahí, murió en el instante que supe quién era. No era morbosidad, claro que no. Pero mi experiencia me decía que cuando estás en hum… esa clase de limbo, podías decir cualquier cosa a lo tonto.

-"¿Tú crees?"- la voz ronca y algo distorsionada llegó hasta mí, y no pude reconocer quién era.

Claro, no conocía a todo el mundo… tal vez Suiyei sabría decir quién era, pero yo no.

Bah.

Ella ya no contestó nada y siguieron haciendo lo suyo. Con un grito de placer terminaron con su faena. Me cubrí la boca para sofocar una risita.

-"Se puede saber ¿Qué tienes que me vuelve loco?"- dijo el hombre, con voz un poco más normal.

-"Mi encanto natural"- rió… aunque su risa me pareció falsa.

-"Seguro ¿No entiendo cómo pudiste casarte con alguien tan ruco? No te da lo que tú mereces y necesitas"- don alabos realmente quería impresionar a su amante.

-"Chung me da todo lo que quiero. Además… gracias a que me casé con él pude acceder a este mundo… "- ya no escuché lo que dijo porque su voz se convirtió en un susurró. Maldije mi buena fortuna cuando oí pasos y me escondí rápidamente detrás de una fotocopiadora.

-"Dime… mañana a la misma hora ¿Verdad?"- preguntó él cuando abrieron la puerta. Me asomé con sigilo para verlo bien.

No era muy alto, pero estaba delgado y tenía la cabeza rubia. No había muchos rubios en la empresa y tal vez pudiéramos saber quién era con facilidad, a pesar de que el ángulo era muy malo para poder ver bien su cara. Podía ver un poco su perfil… tenían un perfil agradable. Naoko salió detrás de él arreglándose la falda.

-"Tal vez"- dijo vagamente no prometiendo nada.

Él se quedó ahí parado observando como ella lo pasaba.

-"¿Tal vez?"- preguntó divertido.

-"Sí, mañana tengo una junta con mi supervisor. Tal vez tarde un poco"- dijo con tono pícaro.

Quise aventarle una engrapadora que vi cuando dijo eso. Su supervisor era Eriol y la única que se tardaba con él era yo. Nadie más y menos esa bruja.

-"¿Qué tienen los Li que causan tanto revuelo?"-dijo medio frustrado.

-"No lo sé"- Naoko había quitado su sonrisa y su rostro se volvió melancólico.

-"Porque… la esposa del gran Li es una belleza"-comentó el tipo ese. Claro que mi amiga Sakura era una belleza.

-"¡Cállate!"- exclamó con coraje y vehemencia.

-"Sólo digo la verdad"- agregó a la defensiva.

-"Sakura no es la mitad de lo que soy yo"- dijo entre dientes y salió de ahí echando chispas. El tipo ese la miró divertido y pasándose una mano por el cabello la siguió.

Me senté mejor recargándome en la fotocopiadora. Era obvio que Sakura no era santo de su devoción, pero el odio que había en su mirada al hablar de ella no era normal. Sakura nunca le había hecho algo que yo supiera… tal vez Eriol no me había dicho la historia completa.

* * *

Eriol POV

Reí con fuerza.

-"¡Cállate, nos van a oír!"- dijo Suiyei que trataba de controlar la risa.

Cerré la boca y contuve mis ganas de reír.

-"No puedo creer que así le digan en la empresa"- sonreí con sorna-"No creo que le guste"-

-"Bueno, no la puedes culpar ¿O sí? A nadie le gustaría que le dijeran la vieja Cha sólo para fastidiar al marido"-asentí sonriendo.

Salimos en el último piso, dónde estaba mi oficina y la de Shaoran y unas cuantas de presidencia. Seguimos platicando de lo mucho que Naoko había causado en la empresa y nos reímos de ello.

-"También dicen que se mete que con el de contaduría"- arqueé una ceja incrédulo.

-"¿Con Hong?"- asintió-"No me sorprende, él se mete con todas las que se dejan"-

Sonrió. Hong tenía esa fama en la empresa, pero nunca había dado un escándalo y era bueno en su trabajo. Era uno de las razones por las que aún no lo habían corrido a pesar de su poca reputación. Llegamos a mi oficina y Leiling levantó la cabeza de su escritorio.

-"La señorita Tomoyo tiene un poco más de diez minutos de haberse ido"-maldije mi mala suerte.

No había podido ver a Tomoyo en los pasados días por las cosas que habían estado pasando, y ahora que venía a verme yo no estaba. Bah.

-"Gracias"-

Entré a mi oficina a hablar por teléfono. Suiyei me sonrió antes de irse a la oficina de Shaoran a ver qué pendientes había. Marqué desde mi celular al teléfono de Tomoyo esperando que no estuviera muy lejos, tal vez la podría alcanzar o ella regresar aquí. Ya había comido pero volvería a comer con ella si era necesario para verla.

_-"Diga"-_sonreí al escuchar su voz.

Era un efecto tranquilizante y en el pasado pensé que sólo Sakura podía lograr eso en mí, al parecer estaba equivocado y eso me daba un montón de gusto.

-"Hola, amor"-

_-"Oh, Eriol"-_ dijo un poco aliviada.

-"Me acaban de decir que pasaste por aquí, lamento habérmelo perdido ¿Estás muy lejos?"- ella rió.

_-"No, en realidad no. Estoy en el piso de papelería"-_ fruncí el entrecejo.

-"¿Papelería?"-

_-"Sí, ese dónde hay un montón de fotocopiadoras y cosas de papelería"-_ explicó.

Ah, el primer piso.

-"¿Y qué haces ahí?"- pregunté al mismo tiempo que salía de mi oficina le hacía un gesto a mi secretaria que saldría y me dirigía a los elevadores.

_-"Bueno me equivoqué de piso y me salí en este"-_ hice una mueca.

-"¿Y sigues ahí porque…?"- dejé la pregunta al aire.

_-"Porque oí ruidos extraños"- _

-"Y no pudiste soportar la curiosidad"- afirmé divertido.

_-"No y me da gusto seguir siempre mis instintos"-_ dijo con orgullo y vehemencia. Reí ante aquello. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí al pasillo en penumbras. Nunca estaba muy iluminado. Era una bodega más que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Siempre hay que enorgullecerse de los instintos"-

_-"Sí, claro. Dime ¿Dónde estabas? Me dijeron que saliste con Suiyei"- _

¿Fue mi imaginación o el tono que uso tenía un matiz de celos?

-"Fuimos a comer"- me limité a decir siguiendo los susurros que daba.

_-"¿Te divertiste? Me pareció muy extraño que no estuvieras en la oficina como Shaoran había dicho… de hecho te esperé diez minutos y no llegaste así que decidí irme ¿Sabes? Podrías haber hablado, no te costaba ni cinco minutos para decirme que no ibas a estar en caso de que decidiera visitarte. No lo había planeado, de acuerdo. Pero te puedo visitar en el momento que yo quiera, eso dijiste ¿O ya no? ¿Tengo que pedir una cita?"- _

Me recargué en la máquina de fotocopiar que había al lado de la que ella estaba. Estaba sentada en el piso y con las piernas dobladas hacia ella. Se veía adorable ahí sentada con su traje de diseño y con esa falda que se le había subido hasta dejar ver la totalidad de sus cremosos muslos. Me pasé la lengua por los labios disfrutando la imagen. Hace una semana que no la veía y no la tocaba, se me estaba haciendo agua la boca.

También disfrutaba su discurso. Un discurso de celos. Unos celos que eran adorables, injustificados, sí, pero adorables.

-"Es obvio que no sabes que decir"- sonreí porque ni siquiera espero cinco segundos para que respondiera-"Pero descuida, para la próxima te aviso una semana antes que quiero verte, no vaya a ser que interrumpa algo"- hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

Colgué el teléfono porque no tenía caso que siguiéramos en la línea.

-"¡Me colgó!"- gritó medio incrédula, medio enfadada.

Yo reí.

-"Te ves adorable cuando estás celosa"- dije en tono pícaro y divertido. También fue divertida la forma en que saltó y se llevó las manos al corazón.

-"Me asustaste"- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-"Llevo…"-observé mi reloj con gesto de seriedad-"Cuarenta y cinco segundos aquí al lado tuyo"-

-"Hum"- se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria a mí. Me reí.

-"¿Estás enojada?"-

-"Sí"- contestó con un tono duro y desprovisto de emoción.

Lo que causo que riera más. Ella ya no dijo nada y siguió en su posición ofendida. La miré con ternura. Ninguna mujer me había hecho una escena de celos, bueno, a ninguna se lo había permitido. Pero Tomoyo… ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y además me gustaba que me celara. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. No volteó a verme así que con cuidado tomé su barbilla con mi mano y la obligué a que me viera.

-"Te ves adorable cuando estás celosa"- repetí acariciando con mi pulgar su mejilla. Hizo un mohín.

-"No me gusta estar celosa… es una sensación nueva y me asusta"- susurró y recargó su rostro en mi mano.

-"Es normal tener miedo de perder algo que quieres"- aún no había estado en la circunstancia de ponerme celoso. Pero haría un drama muchísimo mayor que éste, de eso estoy seguro.

-"Te amo mucho"- se limitó a decir.

Me acerqué a abrazarla y la apreté contra mí. De verdad, entendía lo que sentía… y me gustaba. No el que tuviera miedo ni que le asustara lo que sentía, si no que me quisiera y tuviera miedo de perderme. Mi ego se infló un poco, no hay que negarlo, ella tenía miedo de perderme y además era la primera vez que sentía eso. Seh, arriba mi ego.

-"Yo también te amo muchísimo"- susurré en su oído, sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cuello acercándome más-"Y no necesitas pedir una cita"- agregué de en forma divertida. Ella me pegó en mi pecho.

-"No es gracioso"- dijo entre dientes.

-"Oh, claro que sí amor"- reí al tiempo que me inclinaba para besarla.

Comencé lentamente, acariciando sus labios con los míos. Besando cada uno y mordiendo ligeramente el inferior. Y de pronto fue demasiado. Tomé su nuca con una mano acercándola más a mí al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. La levanté y la senté a ahorcadas encima de mí. Ella dio un suspiro y siguió besándome. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho por encima de la camisa. Quitó mi corbata con una sonrisa al momento en que yo me ocupaba de su cuello.

Mis manos recorrieron sus muslos que me llamaban desde que la vi. Subí más su falda hasta que tuve pleno acceso a ese trasero suyo, tan hermoso trasero. Gimió en mi boca y tuve el tino de apretarla más a mí levantando mi cadera. Deslicé una mano por todo su contorno, pasando por su cadera, su cintura, envolviendo unos segundos su pecho, subí por su cuello y acabé acariciando su mejilla.

-"Lindo lugar para amarse"- comenté y mordí un trozo de su cuello.

Ella detuvo su caricias en mi pecho y me separó de ella. Gemí y la apreté más, acercándola.

-"Espera"-

-"No lo dije para que pararas"- dije disgustado haciendo un puchero. Ella rió un segundo y negó.

-"No es eso… pero me acabo de acordar de algo"- besé su mejilla.

-"Puede esperar"- aseguré.

-"No, no. Escucha"- suspiré frustrado y recargué mi cabeza en la fotocopiadora.

-"Escucho"- dije con voz ronca.

Los pantalones de pronto se habían hecho muy estrechos, demasiado. Y ella no ayudaba mucho ahí sentada encima de mi "problema". No hizo nada por moverse ni por arreglarse la blusa que estaba un poco abierta del cuello dándome una vista nada despreciable de su pecho. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos brillaban.

Estoy seguro que lo que tuviera que decirme podía esperar. Estaba cumpliendo mi fantasía de hacer el amor con mi mujer en la oficina. Ok. Ok. No estaba en la oficina pero se acercaba bastante. A lo mejor y podíamos continuar en mi escritorio. Ah, la imagen era jugosa.

-"Te dije que me quedé porque escuché ruidos extraños"- asentí recordándolo y desviando la mirada del subir y bajar de sus pechos para concentrarme en su mirada.

-"Si"-

-"Pues bien. Seguí el pasillo y llegué hasta ese pequeño cuarto de ahí"- señaló por encima de nosotros y volteé la cabeza ligeramente.

-"Ok"-

-"Entonces escuché con claridad los ruidos… eran obvios, estaban… hum… amándose"- bufé, al menos alguien lo había hecho. Ella rió ignorándome-"¡No crearas quién era!"

-"¿La recepcionista y el de recursos humanos?"- pregunté a la ligera.

-"¿El de recursos humanos es el viejito que me presentaste en la fiesta de Navidad? ¿El del bigote largo y blanco?"- asentí divertido.

-"Si, es ese"-

-"¡No inventes! ¡Podría ser el padre de Mingzi!"- gritó incrédula y divertida, me encogí de hombros. Me empezaba a doler la entrepierna.

-"Entonces…"- dije un poco desesperado. Tomoyo sonrió comprendiendo mi tono huraño, pero no le importó.

-"Pues comenzaron a hablar…"- y me contó lo que dijeron y que reconoció la voz de Naoko en el acto, también me describió al sujeto con el que estaba. Me sorprendí un poco y casi hace que me distraiga. No del todo, pero me puso a pensar. Sólo había tres rubios aquí en la empresa, pero dos de ellos eran muy viejos. Tal vez se refería al rumor del que me había hablado Suiyei.

Tratando de llegar a un lugar le conté lo que ella me dijo.

-"Bueno ahora tiene sentido"- dijo pensativa y removiéndose un poco.

Contuve la respiración.

-"Podrías engatusarlo a él y que nos contara cosas de ella que no hemos averiguado "- dijo pensativa y con su mente en otra parte.

Sí, era importante lo que Naoko hiciera y también lo que ella me contaba, y lo que Suiyei me contaba. Pero…

-"Cariño"- dije gruñendo-"¿Podemos dejar esto para después?"- refiriéndome a la conversación.

Ella me observó un momento antes de reír, regresó a mí abrazándome por el cuello y uniendo sus labios a los míos.

-"Yo también te he extrañado"-susurró en mis labios.

Y me dediqué a enseñarle cuanto la había extrañado.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Apresuré mis pasos por el pasillo que llevaba a mi salón. La semana pasada, por las noticias, me había enterado de la muerte de los padres de Eriol. Sentí tan horrible y quise consolarlo, pero no pude. No contestaba mis llamadas y en su casa no había nadie. También fui al cementerio el día del entierro, pero no pude acercarme. Había demasiada seguridad y Kinomoto no se despegó de él en todo el día. Eso tenía cinco días y ninguno de los dos había asistido a la escuela desde entonces. _

_Entré al salón con la esperanza de que en éste día sí viniera. Contuve un grito de felicidad al verlo como siempre sentado en su escritorio. Sakura no estaba por ningún lado a pesar de que su mochila estaba en su banca. Me apresuré. Caminé entre los pupitres y me detuve enfrente de él. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Y, a pesar de ello, se veía guapísimo. _

_-"Lo siento"- dije. Frunció el entrecejo mirándome. _

_-"Pensé que no me hablabas"- me sonrojé un poco. _

_-"Hum… eh… "- no supe que decir. Sí, había sido mi decisión dejarle de hablar, pero él tampoco hizo mucho para que siguiéramos nuestra amistad._

_-"Pero gracias"- dijo y desvió de nuevo su mirada. _

_Suspiré y sentándome en mi banca comencé a hablarle. _

_-"Fui al cementerio, quería acompañarte"- dije en un susurró, él volvió a observarme-"Pero no me dejaron pasar"- _

_-"Sí, la seguridad no dejó acercarse a nadie. No quería que fuera algo que los medios vieran"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-"Sí, lo supuse"- sus ojos se tornaron tristes de un momento a otro y tuve tantas ganas de abrazarlo-"Lo lamento mucho, Eriol"- murmuré. Él asintió y siguió con la mirada perdida en el cielo. _

_Me mordí el labio para no decir nada más y me contuve mis ganas de acercarme a él y de abrazarlo, tal vez no lo viera bien, y como él había dicho fue mi decisión dejarle de hablar. _

_-"No te irás ¿Verdad?"- pregunté un poco histérica cuando la idea me paso por la cabeza. Puede que no le hablara, pero no soportaría que se fuera, no verlo sería mi fin._

_-"No"- sonrió un poco pero sus ojos siguieron estando tristes-"Hablé con mi familia, unos tíos míos van a vivir acá en Japón por asuntos de negocios. Me quedaré con ellos"- _

_-"Me alegro"- dije sinceramente. _

_-"No podría dejar a Sakura"- _

_Mi corazón se rompió -de nuevo- en mil pedacitos. No debería sorprenderme que fuera ella el motivo de que no se quisiera ir de aquí ahora que sus padres no estaban. No dije nada más y me quedé ahí como idiota hasta que Kinomoto entró dando saltitos. Llegó corriendo al lado de él y lo abrazó por el cuello. Él la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. _

_No desvié la mirada._

_Tal vez si me dolía lo suficiente podría olvidarme de él. _

_-"Me acabo de enterar que el profesor Terada no va a venir y que no hay maestro suplente"- me sorprendí porque lo había olvidado, mis ansias de ver a Eriol habían sido tan grandes que no me pasó por la cabeza que hoy no teníamos clases._

_-"Hum"- Eriol se limitó a decir abrazándola más fuerte y enterrando su rostro en su cuello._

_-"¿Quieres ir de vuelta a casa?"- preguntó ella dulcemente acariciando su mejilla._

_-"Sí, por favor"- me partió oírlo decir con voz quebrada. _

_-"Bien"- se levantaron y tomaron sus mochilas. Eriol iba con la cabeza gacha abrazando a Kinomoto con todas sus fuerzas, ella no dijo nada tan sólo caminó al lado de él y desaparecieron en la puerta. _

_Ignorándome y dejándome sola. _

_Me recargué en mi escritorio y contuve mis sollozos. No era justo. Yo era la que debería estar con él, yo era la que debería de consolarlo, no ella ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué siempre ella?_

_Maldita. _

* * *

Sakura POV

Me observé en el espejo que había en el baño. No era de cuerpo completo pero por lo que veía no estaba nada mal. Era uno de los pocos vestidos que había sacado de la casa de Shaoran, era azul y se ajustaba perfectamente a mi figura. Observé como sobresalía un pequeño bulto en mi vientre y sonreí. Acaricié con lentitud a mi pequeño bebé. Cerré los ojos imaginando cómo sería. En mi mente lo veía jugar y correr al lado del jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo. Su melena rebelde achocolatada brillaba en el sol y sus hermosos ojos ámbares me miraban con amor.

_-"Mamá"-_

No pude evitar que las rodillas me temblaran y ahogué un sollozo. No importaba que pasara después, quería con todas mis fuerzas que el niño que crecía en mi vientre fuera igualito a Shaoran y no podía esperar a que me llamara mamá. Quité el rastro de lágrimas en mis mejillas y me arreglé de nuevo. Cuando salí del cuarto, Hesai ya estaba esperándome en la pequeña salita.

Estaba muy guapo.

Sonreí.

Esperaba que esta noche pudiera borrar mis penas un poco.

* * *

_Eriol POV_

_Era inútil cargar la pancarta que traía. Sakura había insistido en que tenía que llevar una con el nombre de Li pintado. Sólo había pasado casi medio año que no viera a mi primo o a mis tíos, pero Sakura insistía en que tenía que ser así. Según ella, así se recibía a las personas. Suspiré. _

_Estaba en la sala de espera. Mis tíos, obviamente, tenía un avión privado, así que no saldrían como las demás personas. Tenían una sala especial y ahí estaba yo, sentado como idiota sosteniendo una pancarta. Podría haberla tirado, pero Sakura se veía tan emocionada y había dedicado tanto esfuerzo en escribir "familia Li" que no le haría eso. _

_Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Wei que sonrió al verme y enseguida salieron mis tíos. Mi tío se veía igual de jovial que siempre. Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sosteniendo a mí tía de la cintura. Ellos, al igual que mis padres, se veían bien juntos. Encajaban. _

_-"¡Eriol, muchacho!"- gritó mi tío despreocupado. _

_-"Buenas tardes, tíos"- saludé. Se acercaron a abrazarme. Mi tío me dio su acostumbrado apretón golpeando mi espalda. Mi tía, a pesar de que no era muy afectiva, también me abrazó fuertemente y con sentimiento. _

_-"Lo siento, hijo. También siento no haber podido estar contigo"- se me encogió un poco el corazón. _

_Mis padres tenían dos meses muertos y en ese tiempo había estado quedándome con Sakura. Pero ahora me mudaría con mis tíos, sería genial vivir con Shaoran a pesar de que extrañaría a mi angelito, pero era momento de dejar de causarles molestias a los Kinomoto. Sólo un poco de mi familia había podido asistir al funeral, todos estaban muy ocupados. A los únicos que extrañé fueron a ellos, a estos Li, pero a ellos se les había hecho imposible venir. _

_-"Descuida tía… no estuve solo"- dije sonriendo pensando en mi angelito. _

_Angelito que estaba triste porque ya tenía mis maletas hechas. _

_-"Nos sentimos mal. Tu mamá era mi prima y debí de haber estado aquí, lo siento mucho. Nos fue imposible"- dijo mi tío con su rostro triste. _

_-"No se preocupen. Ya están aquí"- dije y ellos volvieron a abrazarme. Era bueno… era como si me abrazaran mis papás._

_-"¡Vaya! No hemos estado ni dos minutos aquí y ya se han olvidado de mi"- sonreí cuando escuché la voz huraña de mi primo. Giré el rostro y lo vi ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriéndome. Como era costumbre, vestía unos pantalones holgados chinos y una camisa negra de cuello mao, y se paraba ahí despreocupadamente. Sonreí, era mi hermano y lo había extrañado mucho._

_-"Es que soy más guapo que tú"-_

_-"Ya quisieras"- bufó-"Por cierto… linda pancarta"- hice una mueca._

_-"Seh"-_

_Me acerqué y nos abrazamos. _

_-"Lo siento"- susurró-"Cuentas conmigo"-_

_-"Ya lo sé"- nos separamos sonriendo y le di una colleja. _

_-"¡Oye!"- gritó y trató de regresármela. _

_Me eché a correr viendo como mi tío reía y mi tía nos veía feo por el espectáculo que estábamos dando. No importaba… ya no me sentía solo. Mi familia había venido por mí._

* * *

_-"¿No crees que compraron una casa excesivamente grade?"- pregunté a la vez que Shaoran me ayudaba a subir mis maletas al piso de arriba. _

_-"No sé"- se encogió de hombros. _

_Mi primo estaba más acostumbrado a la opulencia que yo. Los Hiragisawa éramos muy ricos, bueno yo, porque era el último que quedaba, pero los Li lo eran más, muchísimo más. Mi casa aquí en Japón, que mi tío ya estaba pensando venderla, no era la mitad de lo de esta casa. Bufé, Sakura bromeaba que su casita cabía seis veces en la mía, que puede que sea cierto, pero no se comparaba con esta monstruosidad. _

_-"Me alegro que sea así"- sonrió cuando llegamos al ala norte de la casa-"Así al menos tendremos nuestra parte de la casa y no nos molestaran"-_

_-"Al menos no mucho"-corregí, asintió sonriendo. _

_Me ayudó a llevar todas mis cosas. Touya y Yukito me ayudaron a llevar a mi nuevo hogar todo lo que Sakura y yo habíamos empacado de mi antigua casa, todas mis cosas. También mi angelito se la había pasado todas las tardes ayudándome a guardar las cosas de mis padres. Durante estos dos meses habíamos logrado que mi casa estuviera llena de cajas, todo empaquetado y etiquetado. Mi tío me dijo que él se haría cargo de todo. No dudaba de eso y yo no tenía, ni quería que regresar allá… eran demasiados recuerdos. _

_Lo que sí hice fue traer todas mis cosas para acá. También algunas de mis papás, para recordarlos. Teníamos toda el ala norte para nosotros. Shaoran tenía cinco cuartos para él sólo y yo tres. No me quejaba y aunque Shaoran dijo que me daba otro me negué. _

_Shaoran era mucho más exagerado que yo._

_-"Mi padre me contó que la casa perteneció a una de las familias antiguas de Japón y más ricas. A mi madre le gustó por la arquitectura y la magnificencia que representan y cuando la vio se enamoró de ella. Creo que la tienen desde hace algunos años"- asentí comprendiendo. _

_-"Es más grande la de China"- él soltó una carcajada. _

_-"Sí… pero esa tiene siglos, y cada cuanto le agregan más y más metros"- se encogió de hombros. _

_Aseguraba que cuando él se casará le agregaría unos muchos más. Porque mi primo era el único heredero de todo eso. Era una de las reglas de las familias chinas antiguas, sólo el hombre primogénito puede heredar. Y él era el único hombre, tenía cuatro hermanas, pero él sería el que lo heredara todo. _

_-"Cuando acabemos con esto, que te parece si me llevas a conocer a unas cuantas chicas japonesas"- sonrió levantando las dos cejas. _

_-"Sí, claro"- _

_Seguimos subiendo cajas. _

_A mi angelito no le gustaría nada que fuera a esos lugares, pero… era momento de darle la bienvenida a Shaoran._

* * *

Sakura POV

La cena había sido agradable, mucho. Habíamos ido a un pequeño restaurant a la orilla de la ciudad. Era un local muy agradable, chico y acogedor. No era muy elegante pero tenía esa cosa que te hacía sentir en casa.

-"¿Te gustó?"- susurró Hesai.

Asentí y bebí otra copa de vino de un tirón. Me recordaba a mi misma no beber mucho, había leído que no debes beber durante tu embarazo y si lo haces hacerlo moderadamente. Sólo sería esta noche, nada más. Quería por un momento olvidarme de mi patética vida y divertirme un poco.

-"¿No crees que estás bebiendo mucho?"- lo miré feo-"Sólo era una pregunta"-

Hice un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia.

-"Dime, Hesai ¿No te has aburrido de mi?"- pregunté a la vez que bebía otra copa.

Mmmm, el vino sabía muy bien. Siempre me había gustado pero nunca lo había encontrado tan entretenido. Cerré los ojos unos segundos por la sensación de ensoñación que se estaba apoderando de mí.

-"Eso es una locura"-sonrió y me gustó la manera en que sus labios se curvaban…-"Nunca me aburriría de ti"-

Y le creí.

Sonreí.

-"Creo que es momento de irnos"- dijo algo incomodo. Hice un mohín.

-"No me quiero ir todavía"- él sonrió.

-"Si lo sé"- pero no le importó. El mesero trajo la cuenta y yo me bebí lo que quedaba de la botella.

Hesai me vio reprobación y yo le saqué la lengua haciendo que sonriera. Me ayudó a levantarme y me rodeó la cintura, el calor se sentía realmente bien.

Manejó con velocidad hasta llegar al departamento, el aire de la noche hizo que tiritara y que me sintiera más mareada así que me abracé a él mientras subíamos a su departamento, él estaba calientito, y, al parecer, no le importó envolverme en sus brazos. No me separó de él hasta que llegamos a la puerta, abrió la puerta con lentitud y me recargué en la mesilla que había en el pasillo. Lo volteé a ver.

¿Por qué ahora tenía el cabello castaño?

Me acerqué y pasé mis manos por su cabello comprobando su textura y su color. Estaba segura que lo tenía de otro color, pero no podía recordar cuál. Él suspiró.

-"Deja eso"- pidió.

Lo ignoré.

Tal vez fuera que el pasillo estaba a obscuras y que la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas, le daban un aspecto muy peculiar. Me acerqué más queriendo comprobar porque estaba viendo en otros colores.

-"Sakura"- dijo en medio de un gruñido.

Entrecerré los ojos.

No me podía sostener y él tenía sus manos en mi cintura. Sentía tanto calor y anhelo que me acerqué más hasta que mis labios rosaron con los suyos.

-"Sak…"-

-"Shh"- le coloqué un dedo en sus labios y observé sus ojos.

Un destello ámbar pasó fugazmente en su mirada y a mí no me costó mucho decidirme. Me pegué completamente a él y lo besé.

* * *

Hesai POV

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, muy poco. Los labios de Sakura se movían lentamente encima de los míos y yo no tardé mucho en responderle. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué a mí lo más posible. Ella mordió mi labio y yo perdí la cabeza. La empujé suavemente hasta pegarla a la mesilla que había detrás de ella y la sujeté de las caderas sentándola ahí.

Rodeó con sus piernas mi cintura y yo sujeté su nuca pegándola más a mí, profundizando el beso. Sabía a vino, un poco dulce. Ella paseaba sus manos por mis cabellos jalándolos un poco. No lo tenía muy largo, de hecho lo tenía muy cortó y ella exclamó un suspiro de frustración al no tener de dónde jalar. Sonreí contra sus labios y comencé a acariciarla.

Estaba completamente en las nubes.

Tomé sus muslos desnudos y los acaricié. La posición en la que estábamos había subido su vestido hasta arriba y pude tocarlos con libertad. La sujeté con más fuerza y decidí que no podía tomarla ahí mismo, no sería de caballeros y ella merecía algo mejor. La cargué y la llevé hasta su dormitorio. La tendí en la cama con suavidad y me puse en ella con delicadeza tratando de no aplastarla. Comencé besando su cuello y acariciando sus caderas. Mordí su cuello y lo chupé un par de veces escuchando su voz entrecortada alentándome a seguir.

Ella suspiró.

_-"Shaoran"- _

Me quedé petrificado deteniendo mis caricias.

¿Qué había dicho?

Ignorar el hecho de que había mencionado a su esposo sería de estúpidos y yo no lo era. Me separé de ella con mucho dolor y con todos los músculos tensos. La excitación se me fue al piso y la observé. Estaba tumbada en mi cama. Con el vestido en los muslos, la respiración entrecortada, sonrojada y con los cabellos alborotados. Me observó unos segundos… pero no me estaba viendo a mí. Me veía con tanto amor y deseo que mi mundo se sacudió.

Estaba haciendo todo mal.

Negué y me acerqué de nuevo.

_-"Shaoran"-_

Me acosté al lado de ella y le di un beso en su cabeza.

-"Duérmete, amor"-susurré. Ella se acurrucó contra mí y se quedó dormida al instante. Después de deleitarme de su calor, me dije que era suficiente tormento. Me levanté con cuidado y la acomodé, ella no se movió y siguió durmiendo, por un minuto acaricié su vientre y susurré un lo siento. Salí de ahí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Caminé por el pasillo y llegué a la sala. Tomé, de un cajón de la mesilla que había del lado del único sofá, unos cigarrillos, me dirigí al balcón y prendí uno. Fumé tres seguidos de pura ansia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Puras idioteces.

Sakura no me amaba, no lo hacía y no lo haría. La señorita Tomoyo tenía razón. Yo jamás encajaría en su vida porque nadie más lo haría, no era cosa mía ni de algún otro hombre. Sakura había sido hecha para el señor Li, y él para ella. Era obvia la razón del porque él había buscado a Ying Fa, era igualita a Sakura y si bien en personalidad eran dos personas opuestas a veces la mente hace que acomodes todo a tu beneficio. Como en las últimas semanas mi mente lo había acomodado al mío.

De nuevo había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Reí de mi mismo.

Y ante el mismo hombre. Li Shaoran. Pero no era su culpa, no. No lo era. Era la mía, me enamoraba de quién no debía. Primero me enamoré de Ying Fa, al principio, no sabía que era mi media hermana, así que sólo me atormentaba saber que yo era de una clase inferior económicamente y nunca me pelaría. Después mi madre me dijo, en medio de llanto, que era mi hermana y que el desgraciado de mi padre nos había abandonado porque era casado.

Y ahora, me enamoraba de la imagen de Ying Fa, y también era prohibido. Ella era la esposa del hombre más poderoso de Asia y el más rico… y si fuera poco ella lo amaba y lo amaba mucho. No sabía que había pasado para que el señor Li hiciera lo que hizo pero sabía que tenía que haber una explicación, porque cada vez que la miraba la veía como si fuera lo más hermoso. La última vez que lo vi me lo dijo: ella sigue siendo mi esposa. Y era verdad, era _su_ esposa, no mía y era _su_ mujer, no mía.

Ahora con mi mente en blanco y en la tierra podía pensar con más claridad. El susurró de Sakura cuando yo estaba a punto de hacerle el amor me devolvió a la realidad. Y mi mente ahora estaba fría y sin ilusiones, ni pretensiones, y, ciertamente, sin estupideces.

Suspiré. Ying Fa no había podido ser feliz y ahora haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que Sakura fuera feliz, independientemente, de que no fuera conmigo.

* * *

Tomoyo POV

Me acurruqué más a su lado. Eriol envolvió posesivamente sus brazos entorno a mí pegándome más a su pecho. Suspiré con alivio, porque ya me había acostumbrado a dormir con él y está semana no había podido dormir mucho…

… aunque ahora no lo estuviéramos haciendo, _exactamente_.

-"¿Crees que funcioné?"- pregunté un poco insegura-"¿Lo de la pelea entre nosotros?"-

Suspiró.

-"No nos queda otra cosa que pensar que sí. Sakura es muy sensible para los problemas de otras personas, no me extrañaría que estuviera pensando en ti en vez que en ella, así, posiblemente pueda enfriar su mente y pensar con más claridad"-

Asentí.

-"Creo que sí, pero a veces parece tan pérdida en sus pensamientos… me preguntó si no estará sufriendo día a día más de lo que deja ver"-

-"Lo sé, suele no demostrar lo que siente para no herir a los demás… pero también sé que ama a Shaoran mucho, tanto que es lo que más le duele, no poderlo olvidar y no poder dejar de amarlo"-

Suspiré recordando la manera en que los ojos de mi amiga se llenaban de lágrimas de un momento a otro, también como llamaba en sueños a Shaoran sin que ella se diera cuenta. La agonía que sentía no se la envidiaba… y tampoco a Shaoran. Los dos la estaban pasando muy mal y no era justo.

-"No entiendo el odio que le tiene Naoko a Sakura"- pregunté algo que me venía rondando en la cabeza desde esta tarde. Levanté mi cabeza para observar su expresión. Cerró los ojos y su rostro adquirió un tono un poquito azulado.

Era cómico por el color de su cabello y sus ojos.

-"Cuéntame"- pedí.

Él no abrió los ojos, de hecho los apretó un poquito más, también el agarre de sus brazos a mi cuerpo, como si no quisiera que me fuera a ningún lado… entonces comprendí que tal vez era algo grave lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

-"La razón de que Naoko odie a Sakura soy yo"-

-"¿Tú?"- pregunté perpleja-"¿Pero qué razón podía tener para odiarla por ti?"-

-"Naoko estaba enamorada de mi"-

Oh.

-"Al menos eso creía ella"- se encogió de hombros-"Nos conocimos cuando ella se acababa de mudar a Tomoeda, el primer día de clases. Nos llevábamos muy bien, teníamos muchas cosas en común: los libros, la manera de ver las cosas… cosas así"-

-"¿Y…?"- lo invité a continuar cuando se quedó callado.

-"Un día me dejó de hablar, así como así, sin explicaciones y sin motivos. No le pregunté nada, ni la cuestioné. Eran cosas de ella y ella había tomado esa decisión…"-

Abrió los ojos y me observó, con sus brazos me levantó más hasta que nuestras miradas quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.

-"Un día… estábamos en un campamento. Por cosas del destino, dice Sakura, nos quedamos en la misma cabaña: Naoko, Sakura, Shaoran y yo. Y también, al menos yo creía eso, por cosas del destino acabamos en la misma fiesta: Naoko y yo"- suspiró-"… y en la misma cama"-

Me quedé tiesa por su confesión.

Eso quería decir… que…

-"¿Te acostaste con ella?"- susurré.

-"No recuerdo"-

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-"¿Crees que te hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Shaoran?"- era lo más probable y era lo único que podía unir los tres sucesos, además… era la única explicación.

-"Creo que sí…"-

Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-"¿No estás decepcionada? ¿No me vas a dejar?"- el brillo atemorizado de sus ojos me sorprendió ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Dejarlo? Jamás.

-"Ay, amor"- besé sus labios-"No te dejaría por algo como eso, lo hiciste en el pasado… y ni siquiera sabemos sí lo hiciste"- lo miré tiernamente.

-"No te lo había dicho, a pesar de que lo sospechaba… no hace mucho, cierto. Tendrá dos días… hasta ese momento no hilé las tres noches"-

-"Sería absurdo que me enojara contigo… ¿Me amas, no?"-

-"Por supuesto que sí"-

-"Bien… entonces ahora me es más fácil entender las coas… aunque falta algo… ¿Por qué odiaba a Sakura?"- pregunté de nuevo no entendiendo, realmente, el asunto.

-"Naoko creía que yo estaba enamorado de ella"-

Oh.

Recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho. Eso tenía sentido… aunque no estuviera ni cerca de acuerdo con la bruja esa, podía ver que la odiaba, por el lugar, que según ella, Sakura ocupaba en su corazón. Nunca lo había vivido… pero ver que la persona que amas quiere a alguien más… es doloroso, creo yo.

Suspiré.

-"Creo que puedo convencer a Hesai de que participe en éste complot nuestro"-dije después de unos momentos ocurriéndoseme la idea.

-"Claro"-

* * *

_Eriol POV_

_-"¡Toma esto!"- grité cuando le aventé una pelota a Shaoran directamente a la cabeza, me miró sonriente y la atrapó en el aire brincando un poco. El verano acaba de empezar y estamos disfrutando de la fabulosa piscina que había detrás de la casa. _

_-"¿No sabes que no puedes ganarme?"- dijo de forma arrogante. _

_-"No me importa, sé que tú tampoco puedes ganarme a mí"- me encogí de hombros. Rodó los ojos. _

_-"¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?"- preguntó cuando me aventaba de nuevo la pelota._

_-"En un mes"- asintió._

_."¿Y qué tal está la escuela?"- sonreí con burla al entender el significado verdadero de la pregunta. _

_-"Hay niñas muy lindas"- me limité a decir. Él sonrió con entusiasmo. _

_-"¿Y cuándo será que me presentes a ese angelito tuyo?"- la manera pícara en que lo dijo hizo que me riera. Shaoran no creía que pudiera existir una amistad como la que había entre Sakura y yo, creía que yo quería algo de ella y no precisamente sonrisas. _

_-"Pronto"- le regresé de nuevo la pelota-"Ahora fue con su familia a una casa de campo"- _

_Seguimos jugando un par de horas más. Era buen ejercicio y era genial tener a alguien con quien jugar de esta manera. Poder hundirlo en el agua con todas mis fuerzas y hacer luchitas entre nosotros. Con Sakura podía jugar a lo que fuera, pero no podía usar mi fuerza porque la podía lastimar, pero no con este animal._

_-"Les he traído algo de comer"-en medio de nuestros juegos escuchamos la voz de Wei que se acercaba con una bandeja. Salimos corriendo y nos acercamos todos mojados a él. Nos tendió unas toallas y las colocamos a nuestras espaldas. _

_-"Por cierto, Shaoran ¿Dónde está Ailina y Dawei?"- pregunte. Al principio pensé que llegarían después, pero habían pasado dos semanas y los otros dos ancianos que siempre acompañaban a Shaoran no estaban._

_-"Fanren acaba de tener otro hijo, mi madre le pidió a Ailina que se quedara con ella"- se encogió de hombros pero noté el disgusto en su voz. Los tres ancianos habían estado siempre con Shaoran, mucho más tiempo que sus propios padres. Mis tíos eran geniales pero también siempre estaban ocupados, podía entender porque estaba tan enojado de que los hubieran separado de él._

_Tomé un sándwich y me lo llevé a la boca, estaban deliciosos y el zumo de naranja también. Seguí comiendo mientras Shaoran se acercaba a un árbol de cerezo que había a unos metros de la piscina. _

_-"¿Cuándo florecen?"- preguntó con curiosidad viendo fijamente las ramas del enorme árbol. _

_-"A inicios de primavera, te lo perdiste"- asintió distraído._

_Se quedo ahí contemplando el árbol y yo a él. De repente una imagen cruzó mi mente. Sakura estaba dando vueltas alrededor del árbol y pensé que era una imagen preciosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco veraniego que se movía con cada brinquito que daba. Y no era el único observándola. También estaba contemplándola Shaoran. Y de repente ella volteaba… pero no me veía a mí, lo veía a él y sonreía. La sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su rostro. _

_Y lo entendí. _

_Sonreí con malicia al acercarme a Shaoran. Puse una mano en su hombro y el giró a verme. _

_-"Es momento de cobrar una apuesta"- me vio confundido pero no dije nada más. _

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin. Entré, como siempre, temprano a la escuela y me dirigí hacia las listas que estaban pegadas en uno de los tabloides que estaban al lado de la puerta. Busqué mi nombre y noté que me habían cambiado de sección, ya no estaba en la B. Suspiré. Esperaba que también a Eriol lo hubieran cambiado, pero sólo a Eriol. Buscando su nombre casi me caigo de espaldas. _

_También lo habían cambiado._

_-"Buenos días, Yanagisawa"- giré el rostro. Himura Aino se encontraba al lado de mí observando las listas con interés. _

_-"Buenos días, Himura"- _

_-"Nos han cambiado"- dijo y miré de nuevo._

_-"Sí, al parecer sí"- _

_-"Es raro, casi siempre te quedas en la misma sección"- comentó confundida. _

_Me encogí de hombros no importándome. Busqué el nombre de Kinomoto y descubrí que ella seguía en la misma sección. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ahora Eriol estaría nada más conmigo y no con ella. Eso me hacía muy, muy feliz. _

_-"¿Quién es Li Shaoran?"- fruncí el entrecejo. _

_-"No sé"- _

_Y tampoco me importaba. Me despedí de ella y fui directo a mi salón. Eriol ya estaba ahí, como siempre y yo sonreí. Al menos no tenía que ver a Kinomoto. _

* * *

Sakura POV

Desperté con dificultad, me dolía horrores la cabeza ¿De verdad había bebido tanto? No era buena bebiendo y aún así lo había tomado a la ligera. Queriendo olvidarme de todo y de todos, no lo volvería a hacer. Estaba consciente de que el alcohol le podía hacer daño a mi bebé y no lo volvería a hacer, tal sólo había sido una noche estúpida, y sin sentido. De hecho, en este momento me sentía muy mal por no haberlo pensado más tiempo y comportarme de forma egoísta.

Me senté y vi que todavía tenía el vestido puesto. Acaricié mi vientre con ternura y arrepentimiento.

-"Lo siento, pequeño. No lo volveré a hacer"- me erguí y un montón de imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

¿Había realmente besado a Hesai?

¿Qué había hecho?

Me removí viéndome otra vez. Tenía toda la ropa puesta, pero estaba segura de la imagen en mi cabeza: Hesai encima de mí besándome y tocándome. Oh, por los dioses.

Mis llantos llenaron la habitación ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Yo no quería a nadie más que no fuera a Shaoran, yo no quería que nadie más me tocara. Me sentía sucia y despreciable. Acaba de traicionarlo. Me abrecé con fuerza, apretándome. Negué varias veces tratando de convencerme a mí que nada estaba mal. No había traicionado a nadie porque no estaba con nadie. Era libre, no tenía a quién rendirle cuentas y por eso no había hecho nada malo.

Y por más que lo pensé… no pude quitarme la sensación de culpabilidad que embargaba todo mi cuerpo. Me quité con rapidez la ropa y comprobé, de nueva cuenta, que estaba todo en su lugar. Entré al baño y me metí en la regadera. El agua estaba helada pero no me importó. Me tallé con ímpetu… y la suciedad no se quitaba. Lo hice durante muchos minutos hasta que mi piel quedó roja y con algunos raspones.

Pero no podía quitarme el sentimiento.

Salí del agua, me sequé y no podía dejar de llorar. Me observé en el espejo y tan sólo vi a una pobre mujer llorosa y traicionera... y el impacto que me produjo el moretón que tenía en el cuello, fue tal que tuve que agarrarme fuertemente del lavabo. Estaba marcada. Marcada por otro hombre ¿Estúpido mi pensamiento? ¿Anticuado? ¿Machista? Sí, todo eso. Pero me sentía miserable.

Al salir del baño Hesai estaba esperando sentado en la cama. Me sonrojé furiosamente y mi estomago se revolvió.

-"Hola"- saludé tímidamente.

-"¿Sakura? ¿Qué tienes?"- dijo mirándome con horror.

-"Nada"- se acercó a mí y yo me alejé.

Su expresión sólo cambió un poco, no parecía enojado, ni desilusionado y había cambiado la manera en que me miraba. No sabría decir con exactitud en qué era diferente, pero sí lo era.

-"Pero estás llorando"-

Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas y sí, no había dejado de llorar. Me encogí y me apreté más a la bata de baño que traía.

-"No es nada"- lo único que quería era que saliera de aquí.

-"No estés así"- pidió.

Negué y caminé rodeándolo, pero él tomó mi brazo y me sujetó acercándome a él.

-"¡No, déjame!"- grité. No me hizo caso.

-"Espera, espera"- uso un tono calmado y tranquilo-"No te haré daño, sabes eso"-

¿Me podía hacer más daño del que yo misma me había causado? No, no podía.

Pero no soportaba su toque.

-"Déjame"- pedí, sin embargo no me soltó me acercó más a él-"¡Por favor, déjame! ¡No me toques! ¡Estoy sucia!"- me miró desconcertado.

Forcejeé con él y ni siquiera pude moverlo. La que se movía era yo, la que estaba desesperada era yo ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-"¡Sakura! ¡Espera!"- por un instante su expresión cambio a una horrorizada-"¿Qué te hiciste?"- preguntó con voz trémula-"¿¡Qué demonios hiciste?!"-

Su arranque de rabia me tomó desprevenida. Me quedé quieta y observé lo que él miraba. Mi bata estaba abierta, mis pechos estaban al aire, pero no era eso lo que él veía. No. Él estaba viendo todas las marcas rojas que había en mi cuerpo. Los intentos de limpiar esa culpabilidad en mi alma habían dejado algo magullada mi piel.

-"¡Suéltame!"- grité desesperada.

Negó y con un dedo levantó mi barbilla. Ahora, seguro, estaba observando el moretón de mi cuello. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos con fuerzas.

-"Lo lamento"- susurró soltándome.

No hice nada más que quedarme ahí, de pie y medio desnuda. Caí al suelo cuando el peso de mis emociones me venció.

¿Qué haría ahora?

No podía cambiar lo sucedido, ya lo había hecho. Tan sólo me quería librar por una noche de mis recuerdos y no había pensado en las consecuencias. En mi pecho fue creciendo la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo e ir a buscar a Shaoran, para que me abrazara y borrará con sus manos la suciedad de mi cuerpo, ahí dónde me tocó Hesai.

Pero no podía hacer eso.

-"¡Oh, Sakura!"- Hesai se arrodilló frente a mí y, con delicadeza, me cubrió con mi bata acomodándola. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me observó con ojos atormentados.

-"¿Qué te hice?"- se preguntó entre dientes y con voz entrecortada.

No lo sabía porque no recordaba nada, así que no podía responderle, pero tal vez era lo mejor, porque si recordara con claridad lo que había pasado anoche era posible que perdiera la cordura, la poca cordura que me quedaba.

_-"¡No me acuerdo de nada!"-_

Las palabras de Shaoran retumbaron en mi cabeza ¿Serán verdad? Era posible que pasara, a mi me acababa de pasar…

-"Traicioné a Shaoran"- sollocé. Él negó.

-"No pasó nada, no pasó nada"- dijo con mucho fervor-"Nos besamos y acariciamos un poco, pero no paso nada más"-

-"Oh"- él tomó mi mano ignorándome cuando traté de separarme de él. Me dolía mucho su contacto porque me recordaba lo que había hecho y que él aceptara que sí había pasado algo, a pesar de mi poca memoria, no hacía más que agudizar el dolor y la angustia de mi pecho.

-"No pasó nada más"- repitió-"Tú estabas mal y yo me aproveché un poco de eso. Lo siento, pero te juro que no paso nada. Lamento el moretón… no… hum… lo siento"-

-"No lo sientas"- dije llorando y me tapé el rostro con las manos-"¡Yo fui la que estuvo mal! ¡Yo fui quién traicionó a Shaoran!"-

Negó de nuevo y me observó con ternura.

-"No traicionaste al señor Li"- su voz firme hizo que lo mirara.

-"¿No?"- pregunté ¿Por qué yo me sentía diferente a esa afirmación?

-"No, Sakura. En todo momento no dejaste de pensar en él y de llamarlo. Lamento haberme querido aprovechar de eso. Me comporté como un idiota, estaba confundido pero ya no"-

Escuché lo que decía pero no le ponía atención. Haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, tuve pequeñas imágenes, pero eran suficientes para darme cuenta de las cosas. Era verdad. Besé a Hesai porque pensé que estaba viendo a Shaoran. Anhelaba tanto su contacto que lo imaginé y lo aluciné un poco. Me relajé. No me hubiera perdonado nunca si algo más hubiera pasado entre él y yo. No importaba lo que Shaoran me hubiera hecho. Él siempre sería parte de mí y yo siempre sería de él. No importaba que no volviera a estar en sus brazos.

Y no podía dejar de pensar que una parte de mí quería olvidarlo con tanto fervor que había estado dispuesta a acostarse con Hesai con tal de no pensar en Shaoran. Esa parte ahora hacia que me sintiera muy pero muy culpable a pesar de que lo estaba viendo a él y no a Hesai.

* * *

Hesai

Las cosas entre Sakura y yo estuvieron incomodas por los días siguientes. La entendía. Pero también ahora pensaba con la cabeza y no con los sentimientos que tenía por Ying Fa. Creo que por fin todo estaba claro con respecto a eso. Yo a la que amé fue a Ying Fa. Amo a Sakura, sí. Pero un amor diferente. Proyectaba todos mis sentimientos que tenía por Ying Fa hacia ella y no era justo, ni para mí ni para ella. Hubiera deseado que no se acordara de lo sucedido esa noche, pero sí lo hizo y estoy seguro que no ha podido dejar de culparse.

Ella aún ama al señor Li.

Tal vez con ese amor que sentía hacia él podía buscar alguna forma de que estuviera con él.

Suspiré, no me gustaba pero tendría que hacerlo.

-"Hola, Hesai"-saludó la señorita Tomoyo.

-"Buenos días"- sonrió y se quedó ahí observándome.

¿Cómo hacia esta mujer para saberlo todo?

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Metí la pata"- sonrió aún más-"Lo sé ahora y tiene razón. No hay nadie más para ella que el señor Li y creo que también es viceversa"-

-"Me alegro que lo entiendas"- hizo una mueca-"Sólo espero que no haya dolido mucho el golpe"-

-"No tanto como esperaba"- y era verdad.

A pesar de que me había dolido que Sakura me dijera Shaoran en medio de un momento romántico, no dolía tanto. No sé si era porque en el fondo sabía que pasaría eso o porque el amor que sentía por ella es un amor diferente.

-"¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?"- ella asintió.

Creo que la señorita Tomoyo podría ser una excelente amiga. Era momento de contar todo lo que sabía y lo que había vivido, algo me decía que me escucharía y me podría dar un consejo mejor que los que me he dado a mi mismo en los últimos años.

* * *

Sakura POV

Me arreglé la mascada una vez más.

-"Ya deja eso"- me regañó Tomoyo. Hice una mueca.

-"Lo siento, no puedo estarme quieta"-

El día de hoy eran los exámenes de Ying Fa. Tomoyo, Ying Fa, Hesai y yo estábamos esperando afuera de la sala de Consejo a que nos dejaran pasar. Shaoran no había llegado, ni Eriol. Ah, maldita sea. Una parte de mí estaba deseando verlo, la parte que lo amaba y deseaba, la misma que se sentía culpable por lo que pasó con Hesai, y la misma que se sentía traicionada por él.

Suspiré.

-"Ahí vienen"- señaló Tomoyo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo caminar hacia mí con tanta elegancia y tan él. Se veía muy bien con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Estaba igual de despeinado que siempre y sus ojos ámbares brillaban. También me observaba a mí y me sonrió. Tímidamente, pero me sonrió.

-"Hola"- saludó.

Me sonrojé un poco.

-"Hola"- no lo había visto desde lo que pasó en casa.

Desde el día en que hicimos el amor. Seh, fui una bruja en decirle que sólo fue sexo, pero estaba dolida, _estoy_ dolida, y me pareció que un poco de venganza me vendría bien. No lo hizo, me sentí como basura después.

Nos miramos no sé cuánto tiempo, pero sentía una calma y una paz que no había podido sentir hace mucho. Algo cálido subía por mi espalda y me abrazaba por completo.

El grito de Ying Fa nos sacó a los dos de nuestro momento y volvimos a verla sorprendidos.

-"¡Papá!"- gritó con el ceño fruncido.

-"Oh, por los cielos"- murmuró.

Todos no quedamos sorprendidos. Era su primera palabra. La primera vez que decía algo y que todos lo entendíamos. Sonreí con mucha felicidad y Shaoran se veía extasiado, se acercó felizmente a su hija, Tomoyo la tenía en brazos y se la pasó inmediatamente porque Ying Fa no hacía otra cosa que retorcerse para irse con su papá.

-"Creo que no le gusta que la ignores"- dijo Eriol riendo entre dientes.

Tuve que reír porque era cierto. En cuanto Shaoran la cargó ella se dejo estar y sonrió feliz.

-"Lo lamento, princesa"- le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-"Disculpen"- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, rompiendo el momento familiar y feliz. Nos giramos y nos encontramos a un joven menudo, algo guapo y que nos veía con una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días Hu"- saludó Shaoran.

-"Buenos días, señor Li. Es un gusto volver a verlo"- saludó con una pequeña inclinación-"¿Están listos? El consejo los espera"-

-"Sí, vamos"-

-"Sólo pueden pasar usted, su esposa y la niña, señor"-

-"De acuerdo"- Shaoran se giró hacia nosotros-"Nos pueden esperar aquí y si nos tardamos mucho vayan a la sala de espera, está en esa dirección"- señalo detrás de nosotros del lado izquierdo había un pequeño pasillo-"Xiake tiene el pase de acceso y él no debe de tardar en venir"-

Todos asintieron y Shaoran fijo su vista en mi.

-"¿Vamos?"- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

No dude en tomarla porque me estaba muriendo de miedo ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran nuestros secretos? ¿Me quitarían a Ying Fa? ¿Qué pasaría con todas las leyes familiares que tienen? Me encogí y pegué más a él. No quería pensar en tantas posibilidades aterradoras.

Entramos a una sala enorme con un estrado. En él se sentaban por lo menos veinte ancianos y todos llevaban capas ceremoniales. Todas eran de color rojo y tenía grabado un símbolo extraño en el pecho.

Un hombre al final de la fila se puso de pié. Era algo viejo y tenía la barba un poco larga. Su expresión era de comodidad y amabilidad.

-"El consejo de las Familias de Asia les da la bienvenida"- dijo con voz ronca por la edad y nos hizo una seña.

-"Gracias"- se limitó a decir Shaoran.

-"Es un honor tenerlo aquí, Jefe Li"- siguió el anciano-"El Consejo le da la bienvenida como jefe de nuestra organización y agradecemos su disponibilidad para seguir las reglas del protocolo ancestral que ha regido a las Familias de Asia desde la antigüedad"-

Shaoran no dijo nada tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-"No perdamos más el tiempo"- señaló una puerta que estaba al costado del estrado-"Por favor, por aquí señor Li"-

Shaoran se giró hacia mí sonriéndome, me apretó la mano y besó mi mejilla.

-"Todo estará bien"- dijo con sus labios cerca de mi oído y yo quise creerle con todas mis fuerzas.

Ying Fa y él desaparecieron por la puerta y yo me quedé ahí sola e intimidada por todas esas miradas que estaban puestas en mí.

Hu se acercó a mí con una silla en las manos.

-"Por favor señora Li, siéntese"-

Le agradecí en silencio. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo iban a tardar y eso hacía que deseara haberme quedado afuera con los demás. Todos esos ancianos seguían mirándome y analizándome, me sentía como en un aparador. Un objeto al que observan para determinar qué valor tiene.

-"El Jefe Li sólo la presentó en aquella fiesta en casa de los Li, pero no la volvimos a ver"- dijo el mismo anciano. Yo no supe que decir, o qué se suponía que debía de decir-"Sabemos que estaba embarazada y entendimos al Jefe, no quería mortificarla"-asentí.

-"Nos alegro saber de la salud de la niña, también no han dicho que es una excelente madre. La Familia Li la adora y nosotros le brindamos nuestros respetos"- dijo otro anciano con mirada amable y sonrisa fácil.

-"Gracias"-

-"Lamentamos que todo esté mal… no sabemos cómo será la otra señora Li"-suspiró con abatimiento.

¿Otra señora Li?

¿De qué diablos hablaban?

Mi mente trabajó con velocidad, lo más seguro es que se tratara de alguna esposa más de lo tantos miembros de la familia de Shaoran, incluso me atrevo a decir que podían estar hablando de Ieran.

Me encogí de hombros.

Traté, en vano, de reconocer sus caras. Recordaba la fiesta de la que hablaban, en ella un primo de Shaoran me había querido besar… en esa fiesta había sido la primera vez que Shaoran me besaba después de tanto tiempo.

Reprimí los recuerdos pero por una razón diferente a la traición de Shaoran, ahora fue mi propia traición lo que hizo sentirme mal. No podía quitarme de la cabeza los besos de Hesai y no porque fueran inolvidables, no. No podía olvidar que había traicionado a mi corazón.

Y la marca en mi cuello lo comprobaba.

Toqué la mascada disimuladamente y agradecí que los raspones en mi cuerpo y el tono rojizo de mi piel ya casi no se notaran, pero no había ocurrido lo mismo con el moretón, ya no estaba tan obscuro como hace tres días pero aún se notaba y era obvio lo que era.

Los ancianos ya no dijeron nada y se los agradecí. No tenía cabeza para hablar porque estaba atormentándome.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó para que Shaoran regresara. Sólo me quedé ahí consumiéndome. Él entró en la habitación sin el saco y con el brazo derecho doblado pegado a su pecho. Me alteré inmediatamente ¿Dónde estaba Ying Fa?

-"Jefe Li"- el anciano que habló conmigo se dirigió a él de nuevo.

-"He dejado a mi hija con mi primo, estaba cansada y adolorida"- dijo en un tono que no admite reproche ni discusión. Un temblor se apoderó de mí. Él llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me tocó el hombro.

-"¿Adolorida?"-mi voz se quebró.

-"Le sacaron sangre, no es nada agradable"- dijo señalando su brazo-"Pero está bien, se quedó dormida y por eso se la lleve a Eriol, ya no tenía caso que estuviera aquí. Además de que estaba cansada con la serie de estudios que le hicieron"- asentí sintiéndome tranquila.

-"En unas horas tendremos los resultados"- anunció el anciano. Shaoran asintió y tendió su mano hacia mí, cuando iba a tomarla y a levantarme el anciano nos detuvo-"Pero, si no les molesta, tenemos otros asuntos que tratar"-

Lo dijo con sutileza y con voz amable, pero pude detectar la orden entre líneas. Shaoran apretó su mandíbula y escuché sus dientes cerrarse de golpe. Su expresión seria se había transformado en una glacial y los miraba con abierta repulsión.

-"No hay otro tema en la agenda"- dijo con tono controlado.

-"Sí pero es necesario discutirlo"- insistió el anciano.

-"Contactaremos otra cita"-

-"Tenemos que saber que va a pasar con su matrimonio y el asunto de la herencia"- dijo un anciano de en medio. Parecía que era el más viejo y el que más importancia tenía. Todos voltearon a verlo y de él se desprendía un aire de importancia difícil de ignorar. Sus ojos negros como carbón nos observaron con seriedad.

-"Eso no es asunto de ustedes"- murmuró entre dientes Shaoran.

-"¿Nuestro matrimonio?"- pregunté cautelosamente.

-"Es necesario discutir el proceso de divorcio"- me giré a ver a los ancianos. Observaban a Shaoran ignorándome, y él tenía la vista fija en ellos. Retándolos.

¿Divorcio?

-"No hablaré de eso con ustedes"- declaró.

-"Tiene que hacerlo"- insistió-"Tiene que decirnos si ya tiene candidata"- fruncí el entrecejo y observé como Shaoran cerraba los ojos con frustración.

-"¿Candidata para qué?"- dije con temor. Algo me decía que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.

-"Su separación y el hecho de que no tienen un heredero hace que tengamos que asegurarnos que hay otra posibilidad de que haya sucesores"- no entendía nada.

-"¿Shaoran?"- susurré pidiendo una explicación.

Él tenía todavía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y dio otra bocanada de aire antes de soltar todo de sopetón sin echarme un vistazo.

-"Ya te había dicho que Ying Fa no puede ser mi heredera, tiene que ser un hombre, un varón. Las leyes familiares dicen que si no dejo a un varón para heredar a la dinastía Li, la fortuna y todo el poder que confiere ser un Li pasara a manos del consejo y ellos decidirán qué hacer con él"- lo miré con incredulidad.

-"Y en vista de que no tienen un heredero varón y de que se han separado no queda más que pensar que el Jefe Li se casara otra vez"- ahogué un grito.

A eso se referían con la "otra señora Li". Ellos querían que Shaoran se casara otra vez para preservar el apellido y la sangre. Sólo porque no tenía otro heredero.

Un terror se apoderó de mí.

No, no y no. Él no se iba a divorciar de mí y yo no permitiría que se casara de nuevo. Él era mi esposo y yo era la señora Li. Además… ya había otro heredero

-"Ustedes se están metiendo en algo que no les concierne"- masculló Shaoran fríamente observándolos.

-"Claro que nos concierne"- dijo el anciano del final de la fila-"La Familia Li es la más importante del consejo y necesita un heredero y tenemos que apegarnos a las leyes"-

Shaoran cerró los ojos… y yo sentí que todo mi mundo se desestabilizada por completo, parecía exhausto y temí que se acabara de rendir. Me levanté con rapidez y caminé dos pasos. Los observé con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sí lo que necesitan es un heredero, pues lo tienen"- no pensé en las consecuencias, sólo sabía que no iba a permitir que Shaoran se casara otra vez, aunque él ya no quisiera estar casado conmigo-"Estoy embarazada, así que no hay necesidad de ésta plática ni de la alternativa de un matrimonio nuevo"-

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y no dijeron nada. Sonreí con suficiencia por lo estupefacto de su rostro. Algunos comenzaron a sonreír y otros se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada ni decir nada.

Ja, bola de viejos raquíticos, ahora no pensarían en querer deshacer la unión que teníamos los dos.

-"¿Embarazada?"- el susurró de mis espaldas me sacó de mi jubilo. Me giré lentamente para observar la expresión de Shaoran. Me veía con algo parecido a la furia y en sus ojos había algo más, me veía como si no supiera quién soy.

Me regañé mentalmente, no quería que se enterara de esa manera. Aun no tenía planeado decírselo y ahora lo había arruinado.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Cómo están?! Espero que bien. Ahora no tienen escusa… para decirme algo. Terminé el capitulo el día de hoy, y he lo aquí. Además, es más largo que el anterior, espero que lo hayan notado jajajajaja. Es como un regalo de día de Reyes.

¿Cómo les fue en estas fiestas? ¿Comieron mucho? Espero que sí, ya después sufriremos por bajar esos kilitos que ganamos en estas dos semanas.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, veamos lo que hay. Ya sabemos un poco más de la historia de Naoko. Está claro a mí parecer, puede que falten cosas, que sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. También será con memorias perdidas, para hacer más fácil la comprensión de la historia. Los exámenes están hechos, los ancianos no se pusieron muy gruesos con esos, les preocupaba más un heredero. Shaoran ya se ha enterado, vaya manera de enterarse ¿No? ¿Qué pasara? Es obvio que no está contento y que Sakura metió la pata al decirlo así. Por último… ¿Qué piensan de Hesai? Era obvio que sucedería tarde o temprano, el que se diera cuenta que no entraba en la ecuación, al menos no como él quiere. Tomoyo lo ayudará a superar sus problemas.

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que leen mis locuras, que cada vez son más, y gracias a todas las que me dejan un comentario. Muchas Gracias!!!!!

Gracias a: anada 18, The Crazy Girls, Clyo Potter, Ifanycka (lo que más me gusta de Inglés son las canciones… jajajaja), Gabyhyatt (No, no… Naoko quiere a Eriol), Almu24 (No te gustó el capitulo porque los separe? O porque fue muy malo?), LMUndine, Tulipan, Chii Hime Chan (gracias y suerte a ti también… ), .-GReeKa RaYMoND (Gracias!!!!!!!), Ana (es un regalo de Reyes sin duda alguna y no dejaré la historia ni la que sigue… ni la que sigue… espero que pueda publicar varias por mucho tiempo… ), Fanyou (Bueno, algo como precisamente pasar entre ellos dos, pues sí, pasó. Pero nada importante… pido disculpas por ello), Cainat06 (Seh adivinaste la estrategia de Tomoyo jajajaja…) Kitty.e2 (Yo también sufro al separarlos… bueno, más o menos.. me gusta causar conflicto… jajajajaja), Beautifly92 (No lo leíste? Pero ya lo leíste, no? Te gustó?)

: Jajajaja a mi también me encantan los capítulos largos, esté es el más largo, jojo... lo cuento por el número de palabras, y son muchas. Sí, cada capítulo desenredara las cosas más y más, con este tenemos una idea clara de todo, como dije, faltan algunas cosas, pero ya son mínimas, el próximo capítulo las aclarara y veremos qué pasa. Hesai necesitaba que lo tiraran de su nube, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo, no crees? Tienes razón, era un reflejo del pasado, lo describiste muy bien. No eres la única que muestra su descontento hacia Sakura, jajajaja… Shaoran tenía que sufrir, tenía que haber un equilibrio y así fue, pero no creo que Sakura lo pensará en realidad y si le echo sal a la herida. Eriol armará todo y será el que lo arreglé, quién mejor que él, no? Seh los idiomas son geniales… y en cuanta acabe esta publicare la otra, no tengo ningún capitulo, eso sí… pero ya se está formando en mi cabeza… gracias y muchas suerte!!!!!!

Xenaigel: Sí, lo siento, pero al fic no le queda mucho. Pero ya dije que subiré otra historia loca cuanto antes… te invitó a leerla, espero que también te guste. Shaoran ya se dio cuenta, cierto… y Eriol ya tiene un plan en la cabeza, al igual que Tomoyo… los dos ayudaran a resolver el misterio, que no es muy complicado. Sakura no tardara… pero necesitará su ayuda, y claro que no fue sólo sexo para ella, lo ama, pero, a veces, el sentimiento de venganza y de rencor puede más cuando nuestras emociones están en conflicto. Cuídate!!!!!!!

Angie Cullen Li: bueno, hola. Jajajaj Sakura ya ha anunciado su embarazo, no de la manera convencional ni la que ella se esperaba, pero ya lo ha hecho ¿Cómo reaccionará Shaoran? Bueno, esperemos que bien. De una vez aviso, no, no serán gemelos, lo siento, pero no. Pero como Sakura también espera que sea igualito a Shaoran, no sé si lo haré… jajajajaja Ya se está arreglando, sí. AL menos ya lo saben muchos y todos tienen una duda de sí pasó o no pasó. Eso el lo importante. Y descuida, acabando el fic, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras con cualquiera de los personajes, incluso con Shaoran… jojojojo… Cuídate y también deseo que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad….

Sakumon: Saludos a Guadalajara, Jalisco!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo también lloré cuando escribí la parte del reencuentro, y más porque sufrió nuestro adorado Shaoran, si claro. Pronto Naoko tendrá lo que merece… y en eso intervendrán los fabulosos Eriol y Tomoyo, que son fabulosos. Saludos a tu tía y gracias por seguir mis locuras…

Sayuri Noa: no fueron tres semanas, fueron dos, me apuré para poder terminarlo y lo hubiera publicado antes si no hubiera podido, la página no me dejo subir el capitulo desde el sábado, así que lo siento. Sí, gracias a "nuestros amados personajes", como los llamas y a Tomoyo y Eriol resolverán las cosas. Tomoyo ayudará a Hesai pero él solito, como lo acabamos de ver, ya cayó, es terco y cayó por eso, el golpe fue duro pero era necesario. Jajajaj Cuando dices "para mi hermoso" me recuerda a Golum, así el llamaba al anillo… me dio mucha risa… jajajajaja-…. Bueno, Eriol y Tomoyo sólo estaban fingiendo y lo seguirán haciendo… hasta que sea conveniente. Suerte y Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!

Carim: jajajaja seh… me lo pediste y yo lo hice y sufrirá más muchísimo más muajajajaja. No, miento… ya no lo hará, al menos ya más no. Me ensañe mucho, eh?! Jajajaja… si, Naoko si sufrirá… nada de muerte ni algo así... pero lo hará…todas comprendemos que se haya enamorado de Eriol, y más con este capítulo y también, al menos yo, entiendo que odie a Sakura, no son maneras claro pero lo entiendo. A mí también me encantó la parte en que lo consuela Ieran, nunca se me hizo una mamá mala o algo así, al menos no en la serie… pero ya la pondré de mala, jajajaja. Hesai ayudará, además acaba de entenderlo… entender que Sakura no es para él y que lo que veía era a Ying Fa, no a ella. Gracias y cuídate mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moonligt-Li: no hagas eso!!!! Pobres uñas!!!! Seh, Eriol será el héroe de esta loca historia. No son gemelos, no, no. No recuerdo a ver dicho eso… pero supongo que te confundiste en la parte en la que Hesai regaña a Sakura y le dice que debe cuidarse que ahora tiene que ver por tres, no es así? Yo me refería a ella, Ying Fa y a el bebé en camino, nada de gemelos. Jajajaj no, Shaoran no dudara de ella... pero igual habrá algunos problemillas. Ieran? No creo, al menos no lo veo conveniente, las cosas las tienen que arreglar entre ellos dos, además… Ieran no sabe el verdadero motivo de su separación. Meiling no sabe de las trampas, de ninguna de las tres. Ella sabe la de ahorita pero no sabe que involucra a Sakura ya Shaoran, Huang se lo diré y ya veremos qué pasa. Este capítulo también es enorme y gracias a ti por leerlo…

Pituk: Seh Huang fue parte activa, el próximo capítulo veremos cuanta y el porqué lo hizo. Sakura deseaba vengarse de Shaoran y lo hizo muy bien, nadie está de acuerdo, pero lo hizo bien, en dónde más le puede doler… jajajaja… Los amigos tienen muchas cosas que ver en la historia y son los que ayudarán a arreglar las cosas, ellos lo saben, saben todo, así que será tarea de ellos componer las cosas. Bueno, con los viejos raquíticos no hubo muchos problemas, bueno… sólo que obligaron y orillaron a Sakura a decir lo del bebé en camino. Gracias y cuídate mucho!!!!!!

Jannys117: no, no lo habías hecho pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerlo ahora, no importa cuándo ni cómo, más vale tarde… jajaja… aunque me alegra que te guste mi historia, y el personaje de beba de Ying Fa… gracias a ella me inspiré en mi segunda historia, ya sabes niños… jajajaj… sólo diré eso y serás la única en saberlo, por favor guardar el secreto…. Jajajajaja… Si, les llevó un tiempo darse cuenta, verdad? Tomoyo es una amiga loca, loca… pero ayudará mucho, al igual que Eriol. Hesai ya obtuvo lo que necesitaba, para bajar a la tierra. Gracias y cuídate!!!!!

Luchy Rct: Hola, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un Review, una muy largo. Son geniales. En primera: yo también solía sólo leer los fics completos, así que no me siento. Y no, no es del todo original ni la revelación del siglo, no es lo que busco… son sólo ideas o cosas que se me vienen a la cabeza con estos personajes y me gusta plasmarlo, es todo. Y claro, todo lo que pasó se esperaba… al menos a mí se me hacia evidente, o suelo ser así, cuando leo algo generalmente encuentro cosas y sé que va a pasar, y me gusta, lo interesante es que no sé cómo va a pasar.

Segundo: ¿Eriol complicado? Cada quién lo percibe de diferentes maneras, a mí no se me hace así. En realidad siempre pensé que sería así de grande, ya sabes. Pero no lo encuentro complicado. Meiling… ella va a ligar a Huang con todo lo que pasó, con participación pequeña, pero nada más. Y la manera en que lo escribo… bueno, lamento que te mareé, pero lo escribo conforme lo pienso… es algo continuo y no interrumpo cosas, a mi parecer. Pero cada quien, de nuevo. Hesai, sí, puede ser un personaje que pueda ser excluido del fic, no es un papel que influya de manera transcendental en la historia. Sólo me ayuda a amarrar algunas cosas y algunas situaciones. Sakura quedó embarazada, más o menos, cinco meses de nacida Ying Fa, lo tomé en cuenta lo de los seis meses, pero son seis meses recomendados, no quiere decir que no haya personas que no los tomen en cuenta, por ejemplo, tengo un tío que sólo le lleva a su hermana diez meses. Y los dos están bien, al igual que su mamá.

Tercero: en cuanto el perdón, simplemente sabiendo la verdad.

Cuarto: Monstro y obscuro, están correctos. Son arcaicos y están en desuso, pero son correctos. La razón de que las use es porque me gusta más como suena, infantil y algo tonto, pero así es. Si buscas en el DRAE los encontrarás, les precede una abreviatura "_desus_", que indica que no se usan y que son viejos, pero son correctos.

Quinto: los de las respuestas a los review. Mentiría si dijera que no sabía eso, de hecho lo leí. No lo entiendo, la verdad…. Ósea, porqué no puedo contestar los reviews en el mismo capitulo. Acepto la responsabilidad de decir que me es más cómodo así, contestándolo aquí que uno por uno ¿Tan malo es?

Y por último: no me molesto por tus comentarios, me gusta que me indiquen mis errores y que emitan su opinión, buena, mala, educativa etc. De verdad, no me molesta, te agradezco el tiempo y la atención que le has puesto al fic, a mis locuras, como yo las llamo. Gracias y cuídate, esperando que el capítulo te guste.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y LES DESEO TODO LO BUENO QUE HAY EN ESTE MUNDO, MIS MEJORES DESEOS Y MUCHÍSIMA SUERTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kary


	23. Chapter 23

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

* * *

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_

* * *

_

Shaoran POV

-"Shaoran…"- pronunció mi nombre acercándose a mí.

Me alejé dos pasos.

-"¿Estás embarazada?"- pregunté en un susurro consciente de que tenía a todo el Consejo mirándonos.

-"Sí"- susurró de vuelta.

Asentí controlando a duras penas mis emociones. Me volví al Consejo.

-"Creo que el problema ha sido resuelto"- ellos asintieron aun asombrados por las noticias y jubilosos. Si la suerte estaba de mi lado, y lo dudaba mucho porque la suerte me había abandonado hace tiempo, ellos ya tenían a su heredero.

-"Sí, ahora no hay que discutir. Cuando el niño nazca haremos los exámenes correspondientes"- torcí el gesto, los mismos exámenes de ahorita. Asentí con gesto severo… malditos viejos raquíticos con sus malditos exámenes.

-"Bien"-

-"En menos de dos horas los resultados estarán listos. Pediría de favor que esperaran hasta ese momento"- de nuevo tan sólo asentí.

Giré sobre mis talones tomando a Sakura del codo. No la miré un momento, no podía perder los estribos y mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad espantosa: embarazada, Sakura embarazada…

¡¿EMBARAZADA?!

Salimos y yo la dirigí a mi oficina, a la oficina que tenía ahí en la sede del Consejo. Ella no emitió una palabra y lo agradecí. Seguimos el pasillo de imponente altura y pase con velocidad las diferentes estatuas de dragones, leones y toda una serie de criaturas mitológicas, símbolos chinos de poder. Tomamos el ascensor y mantuve la mirada fija en el teclado de los pisos.

-"¿Shaoran?"- no le hice caso.

Las puertas se abrieron y salí rápidamente, ya no tocándola porque no podía hacerlo, me estaba consumiendo con autentica rabia y no quería hacerle daño. Seguí mis pasos sin preocuparme que me siguiera o no, aunque sabía que lo hacía por el murmullo de sus pasos, venía detrás de mí. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que no se me dificultaba escucharla. También podía reconocer su respiración y su tacto.

Llegué al final del pasillo y una gran puerta doble me esperaba. La abrí sin dificultad y la mantuve abierta para que ella pasara, no tardó en entrar y cerré la puerta. Puse el seguro y fue cuando la mire.

Estaba en medio de la gran habitación. Era una habitación enorme que ocupaba el Jefe del consejo. Mi padre había estado aquí al igual que mi abuelo y quién sabe cuántos Li. Tenía estantes llenos de libros antiguos así como de registros. Eran enormes libreros de madera pintados de negro. Las paredes de la habitación, que siempre me habían parecido algo tétricas, pintadas de rojo, dorado y negro, hacían cirulos entre los colores y figuraba un templo. El escritorio era enorme y también era negro. La sala que había al fondo también era negra, de cuero negro. Siempre me pregunté que tenían los del consejo con lo negro…

Después de recorrer la habitación, hace mucho no estaba ahí, miré detenidamente a Sakura. Estaba rígida como una tabla y con expresión atormentada ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué por un impulso había revelado un secreto? Era obvio que no había sido su intensión que yo me enterara ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? O tal vez ese mi castigo era no enterarme.

La observé y me percaté de los cambios. No lo había notado porque no había estado buscando algo. Pero ahí estaba. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca había visto, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente diferente. La curva de su cadera era más pronunciada y si observabas con atención podías ver un pequeño bulto en su vientre, lo disimulaba muy bien esa camisa holgada que traía, pero la conocía tan bien que hasta podía decir que su pecho había crecido.

-"Di algo"- pidió en un susurró.

Observé sus ojos.

-"¿Qué quieres que diga?"-

No le mostré la serie de emociones que se estaban acumulando en mi interior, estaba tragando la notica y absorbiéndola. La rabia, la furia, el rencor y la emoción de ser padre de nuevo fluían. La culpa, el arrepentimiento y la felicidad, así como el orgullo de ver a esa mujer embarazada de mí, porque no dudaba ni un momento que fuera mío… porque era mío en mi mente y no había otra posibilidad…

Pero eran tantas emociones que no las podía controlar.

Además de todas las dudas y preguntas que fluían como torbellino en mi mente.

-"No sé"- se mordió el labio y se movió inquieta en el lugar-"Grítame… haz lo que sea pero no te quedes ahí sin decir nada"-

Me pase la mano por los cabellos.

-"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?"-

-"Hace unos meses"- apreté los puños y fruncí el entrecejo.

-"¿Unos meses?"- pregunté incrédulo.

Mi primera conclusión era que todo había sucedido el día de "sólo sexo", pero unos meses, significaba que había ocurrido cuando aun estábamos juntos.

-"Un poco antes de Navidad"- dijo con inseguridad.

-"Hum"-

Me acerqué a ella.

-"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"- se volvió a morder el labio.

-"No lo sé"-

-"Tenía derecho a enterarme ¿Sabes?"- dije con furia-"Tenía derecho a saber que sería padre"-

-"¿Derecho?"- dijo entre dientes viéndome con furia, su inseguridad dio paso al coraje. Bien, era preferible que se enojara y me enfrentara a que yo fuera el malo de la película, como generalmente sucedía.

-"¡Sí!"-

-"¡Tu no tenías derecho de nada, de absolutamente nada!"- gritó enfurecida-"¡Este hijo es mío y sólo mío! ¡Nunca formaras parte de su vida!"-

Auch.

Golpe bajo.

Los colores de la habitación se empezaron a mezclar y tan sólo veía una mancha roja, una gran mancha roja en dónde todo mi ser hervía ¿No seré parte de su vida, de la vida de _mi _hijo? Reduje el espacio que nos separaba tomándola de los brazos sacudiéndola.

-"¡Claro que seré parte de su vida!"- repliqué de vuelta-"¡Lamento lo que te hice y no va a haber día en que no me lamente y me castigue, pero nunca, nunca me alejaras de mi hijo, de mis hijos! ¡Entendiste! ¡Es de los dos! "- intentó zafarse pero no la solté.

-"¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡No serás nada!"- cerré los ojos un momento sintiendo como forcejeaba para soltarse. El dolor de esas palabras era insoportable… ¿No era nada? ¿Me odiaba? Era posible… y justo.

Pero eso no quería decir que me hiciera a un lado y la dejara hacer lo que ella pretendía.

Cuando abrí los ojos dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa mi respiración se atoró en la garganta y fue muy difícil respirar. La solté porque su contacto me quemaba, se había convertido en segundos en algo intolerable… como una especie de corriente eléctrica... de la que te hace carbón.

-"Nada"- repetí en un susurró.

Por el forcejeó ella estaba roja y me miraba con furia, pero su mascada estaba en el suelo. Y el gran moretón que tenía en el cuello quedaba descubierto y orgulloso, alzando un muro entre nosotros. Sonreí con tristeza comprendiendo de pronto las cosas.

-"¿Así que era eso, no?"- pregunté extrañamente calmado.

Me miró sin comprender.

-"No soy nada y ahora lo entiendo, y para ti sólo es sexo"- sacudí mi cabeza-"Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que lo sabes diferenciar"-

Siguió mirándome desconcertada hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron con horror y culpabilidad. Me encogí pensando que era obvio que no quería que me enterase de esa manera, tal vez quería restregármelo de forma diferente. Tal vez no quería que me enterara por cómo reaccionaría. Eran muchos tal vez… pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento me alejaba de todos ellos y me gritaba que saliera corriendo. Que me alejara de ella antes de que me lastimara más.

Se cubrió inmediatamente el cuello con la mano y buscó la mascada.

-"No, Shaoran, no es…"- levanté una mano para detenerla porque no quería ninguna explicación y no la merecía, ciertamente. Ella había decidido olvidarme ¿Podía culparla? No, claro que no ¿Podía sentirme miserable? Eso sí… y no necesitaba que le agregara sal a la herida o algo.

No, con lo que sabía era suficiente.

-"Sí lo es"- dije simplemente-"Pero descuida ya entendí y lo acepto"- ella negó.

-"No, mira, es…"- me di la vuelta.

-"Creo que es mejor que cada quien vaya por su lado"- me esforcé por no derrumbarme ahí mismo-"Ya buscaremos la solución con respecto a nuestros hijos"-

Y salí de ahí.

No volví atrás diciéndome y convenciéndome de que era lo mejor, para los dos. Yo no sufriría verla con alguien más, que alguien más la tocara, la abrazara, la besara, la hiciera suya. No lo soportaría. Con las imágenes en mi cabeza eran suficientes para volverme loco. Y ella… no tendría que soportar mi presencia, era obvio que no la toleraba, como bien me había dicho, y que yo no valía nada para ella y estaba harta de mí.

Lo entendía.

Lo aceptaba.

Me destrozaba, sí. Preferiría morir que vivir este horror, también. Pero ella sería feliz y yo tendría que conformarme con eso.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_¿Podrían creer lo patética que es mi existencia? Bueno, pues créanla. Me sujeté la cabeza con fuerza para que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Sólo un poco. No sirvió de mucho. Vaya, parecía que me caí de un puente…dos veces. Sentía todo magullado y la cabeza me explotaba. Además, no recordaba nada. Absolutamente nada. _

_Me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado. Sujetando con fuerza la sabana y gruñí. Ese bastardo no me había advertido nada sobre los efectos secundarios de la droga. Maldito desgraciado. Localicé mi ropa regada por el piso y me levanté, con mucho esfuerzo. Poco a poco fui poniéndome prenda por prenda, en el orden en que la encontraba. _

_-"¡Vaya, hasta que despiertas!"- entrecerré los ojos. _

_Me dolía todo el cuerpo y estar de pié me mareaba. _

_-"¿Qué demonios me diste?"- sonrió malévolamente._

_-"Nosotros lo llamamos: de vuelta al cielo"- hice una mueca. _

_-"Yo lo llamaría: un tren paso encima de mi"- él rió. _

_-"Bueno, es porque no estás acostumbrada. Después de una docena de veces, el efecto no es mucho"- le dirigí una mirada furiosa. _

_-"¿Una docena de veces? ¡¿Acaso eres idiota, Tatewaki?!"- volvió a reír. _

_-"No preciosa, no. Soy muy inteligente… ¿Quién crees que inventó todas esas sustancias que te hacen sentir también? No por nada soy campeón en el encuentro nacional de química que se realiza anualmente"-_

_Le sonreí con burla. _

_-"Bueno, quién sabe. Ahora con el dúo dinámico yo no estaría tan segura"-frunció el entrecejo borrándosele esa sonrisita de suficiencia. Ja, el muy idiota. _

_-"¡Ni lo menciones! Esos idiotas no me quitaran mi lugar"-_

_Salió de nuevo furibundo. Qué importaba. Era un imbécil. Podía ser muy bueno en la cama, y sí, podría sacar de la manga las más deliciosas sustancias para ponerte a soñar. Pero no se compararía nunca con ellos. _

_Eriol y Li había dado una vuelta a la escuela. Los dos eran guapos, ricos, simpáticos y muy inteligentes. Eriol de por sí ya causaba revuelo él sólo, con la llegada de su primo nadie los pudo parar. Estaban en todo, desde pruebas de matemáticas hasta artes marciales. Y eran muy pero muy buenos. _

_Pero los dos tenían algo que en común que hacía que mis tripas se revolvieran. _

_Los dos estaban locos por la odiosa de Kinomoto._

* * *

Sakura POV

Me quedé ahí helada y sin movimiento ¿Acaso había otras razones para destrozar mi vida? ¿No era ya suficiente el dolor que había vivido? ¿Por qué alguien allá arriba seguía torturándome así?

Mis rodillas se doblaron y lentamente quedé sentada en el piso. Shaoran nunca tuvo que enterarse de nada, esto había sido un error y él no lo tenía que saber… ahora todo se me escapaba de las manos, todo y no sabía qué hacer.

Primero lo del embarazo… ¿Qué quería? ¿Gritárselo así? No, claro que no… tampoco pensaba en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas pero no quería que se enterara así… al menos no había pensado que era de alguien más.

Eso, absurdamente, me dio coraje.

¿Se creía tan importante?

¿No creía que pudiera olvidarlo?

Bah.

_No pienses tonterías. _

-"¿Sakura?"- levanté la mirada lentamente. Los ojos azules de mi mejor amigo me veían con preocupación. Se acercó lentamente y sin importarle lo caro y elegante que era su traje se arrodillo frente a mí.

-"Eriol"- murmuré.

-"¿Qué pasó, Sakura?"-

Me concentré en encontrar las palabras. Tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta y no podía entender todas mis emociones. No podía entender la urgencia de salir corriendo y explicarle que no era como él se imaginaba y que lo estaba malinterpretando. La urgencia de que me creyera y que alejara esos pensamientos de mí.

_¿Por qué?_

_Déjalo._

_Él te hizo daño primero._

Pero yo lo amo.

_¿Y él te ama a ti?_

-"Dime, Eriol"-susurré. Eriol siempre sabía todo y confiaba en él, tal vez él podría resolver el dilema en mi cabeza-"¿Por qué puede el destino ensañarse con una persona? ¿Me lo merezco? ¿No he sido buena?"-

-"Claro que has sido buena y el destino no se ensaña contigo"- frunció el entrecejo-"¿Qué pasó?"-

Me mordí el labio y lo acerqué a mí sujetándolo de su traje. Él se acomodó en el piso rodeándome con sus brazos.

-"Estoy embarazada"- susurré.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- su voz asombrada y lo tensó que se puso me aclaro que Shaoran no le había dicho nada-"¿Cuánto tienes?"-

-"Casi cuatro meses"- me apretó más a él.

-"¿Por eso está enfadado Shaoran? ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho?"-

-"¿Por qué siento que le debo algo, Eriol?"- levanté la mirada ignorando su pregunta y él me observó-"¿Por qué no puedo quitarme este peso de encima? No lo traicioné, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero siento como si la culpa pesara tanto"- él me contempló unos segundos.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- preguntó un poco alterado.

Me separé más de él y moví mi cabello. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo asustado. Con un dedo trazó el contorno del moretón y su expresión se volvió más dura.

-"No es lo que piensas"- aclaré rápidamente tratando de evitar que formara ideas en su cabeza que no eran-"Fue un error, yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no recuerdo mucho"- necesitaba que él no me miraba con reproche y que no pensara esas cosas.

-"¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?"- inquirió con expresión contrita.

-"Salí a cenar con Hesai y bebí más de la cuenta. Nada más. Recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no lo esencial. Me siento como basura, Eriol. La culpa me carcome el alma, yo no quería que pasara nada… no lo deseaba y no lo estaba buscando. A pesar de todo… no puedo olvidarme de Shaoran ni de mi amor por él. Le pertenezco Eriol, le pertenece cada célula de mi cuerpo"- las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

-"Oh, Sakura"- me abrazó fuertemente a él.

-"¡No dejo siquiera que me explicara!"-gemí.

Lo sentí un poco tenso y después con voz baja y dura recriminó.

-"Tú tampoco lo has dejado explicarse"- me separé de él para golpearlo en el pecho.

-"¡No es lo mismo!"-grité viéndolo con furia porque no podía comparar las situaciones. Mis ojos no me habían engañado, Shaoran estaba desnudo al lado de la desnuda de Yintian. No eran imaginaciones mías, yo los vi. Él estaba desnudo… con ella ¿Qué otra explicación habría? Ninguna.

-"¿No? Los dos dicen que no hicieron algo de lo que el otro acusa. También hacen oídos sordos"-

-"¡No es cierto! ¡Él está malinterpretando algo sin dejar explicarme! ¡No es lo mismo!"-arqueó la ceja ante lo que acaba de decir.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no era la mismo, no lo era y punto.

No pude contener el llanto que seguía en mí, ni las lágrimas, ni los sollozos, ni el sentimiento de culpa.

Y ahí estuve, en brazos de mi mejor amigo llorando y él consolándome. No era la primera vez que pasaba ni sería la última. Por cómo iban las cosas… tendría que ser consolada por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Apreté los labios con fuerza ¿Quién se creía? Volteé con furia a ver a Kinomoto. Ella estaba muy cómoda durmiendo ¿Qué le veían? Era simple… mucho. Me acerqué con cuidado de no despertarla. Le aparté un mechón de su cabello y lo retiré de su rostro. La maldita tenía cara de ángel, todos estaban locos con ella. Eriol, Li… Tatewaki. De acuerdo, era linda, inteligente, amable, simpática… ¿Y qué? Yo podía ser todas esas cosas._

_Me aparté de ella y fui a sentarme a mi cama. Este viaje era una pérdida de tiempo. Si, había sido genial venir al monte Fuji, también la nevada y el clima perfecto para una escena de terror. Sí, sí. Todo muy lindo. Y podría estar divirtiéndome, sí podría, pero mi plan era estar con Eriol, que me volviera a hablar y esta con esa maldita rubia. _

_Mi teléfono vibro en mi pantalón. Lo saque con desgana. _

_-"¿Qué quieres?"-_

_-"Vaya, no estás de humor"- rodeé los ojos. _

_-"No, no estoy"- el imbécil rió. _

_-"¿Qué te parece si te llevo al cielo?"- me mordí la lengua. _

_Ya llevaba un par de veces que el efecto de la droga esa no era tan profundo como la primera que tomé, de hecho, lo disfrutaba. Era una sensación de embriaguez única, lo malo era que el efecto te duraba sólo unas horas, dependía de cada persona, y era buenísimo para olvidar problemas. _

_-"¿Qué dices, preciosa? ¿Paso?"- observé a mi compañera de habitación. Me tendría que deshacer de ella, Tatewaki estaba obsesionado con ella y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla. Y no iba a permitir que se metiere con nadie más, no quería a Tatewaki, porque sólo los dioses saben que al único que quería era a Eriol, pero a pesar de que los pensamientos de Tatewaki constantemente viajaran a Kinomoto, lo cierto es que cuando estábamos juntos, sólo éramos nosotros dos. _

_-"Sí, sólo dame veinte minutos"- _

_-"Ok"-_

_Colgué y me quedé viendo a Kinomoto ¿Cómo podría deshacerme de ella? Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó mi cabeza. _

_-"Kinomoto"- susurré-"Kinomoto"- se removió incómoda en su cama, alargó una mano buscando a tientas. _

_Sonreí. _

_Apagué la luz y me escondí debajo de la cama. _

_-"Kinomoto"- susurré de nuevo. Podía oír como las sabanas se movían-"Kinomoto"- _

_Aguardé un poco más. _

_-"¿Shaoran? ¿Eriol?"- _

_Prendió la luz. _

_-"¿Naoko?"- _

_Solté una risita. _

_-"Uhh uhh uhh uhh "- _

_-"¿Qué fue eso?"- me divirtió su voz llena de pánico. _

_Me hubiera carcajeado ahí mismo pero era demasiado bueno para no seguir. _

_-"Uhh… ven… uhh"- _

_-"¡No es gracioso!"- _

_-"Uhh… uhhh…. Uhh"-_

_-"Me vale lo que me digan yo no me quedó aquí"-_

_Y solté la carcajada. No lo pude evitar y me rebelé por mi risa. No me importaba, tal vez no hubiera visto su cara de pánico, pero con sólo escuchar el terror en su voz era suficiente. _

_-"¡Naoko!"-reprendió asomándose debajo de mi cama. _

_Me reí de su cara de indignación y salí de ahí. _

_-"¡No fue divertido!"- me senté en la cama y me reí más de ella. _

_-"Oh, sí que lo fue"- _

_Me vio con furia y negó. Se fue a sentar a su cama y se empezó a quitar la chamarra._

_-"¿Qué haces?"- pregunté._

_-"Me preparo para dormir ¿Qué más?"- me maldije. _

_Tatewaki no debía de tardar y esta seguía aquí. Fruncí el entrecejo. _

_-"¿Oíste eso?"- me vio con furia._

_-"No"- se volteó. _

_Hice una mueca. _

_-"¿De verdad no lo oíste?"- me levanté rápidamente de la cama. _

_-"Ya te dije que no es gracioso"-_

_-"No, de verdad. Viene de afuera"- me acerqué a la ventana y corrí la cortina-"Es como un llanto"- _

_-"No, no lo es"- la observé por el reflejo de la ventana. Había cerrado el cierre de su chamarra y se había levantado de la cama. Bien. _

_-"Creo, creo…que veo algo"- me acerqué más a la ventana. No veía nada, la nieve caía y caía y no se distinguía a un metro de ti. Pero eso ella no lo sabía._

_-"Oh, por dios"-gemí._

_-"¡¿Qué?!"- preguntó con miedo. _

_Me alejé dos pasos de la ventana y me llevé las manos al cuello. _

_-"Es… es… la dama de las nieves"- _

_Ni siquiera dijo mu. Salió por la puerta tan rápido que sólo oí el portazo. Comencé a reír histéricamente, que idiota que era. Era una niña. No había nada allá afuera y por más que yo quisiera que muchas cosas sí pasaran no existían. Y ella… _

_Los golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad. Sonreí. _

_La diversión había llegado._

* * *

Eriol POV

Sostuve a mi angelito no sé cuánto tiempo. Me daba furia contra el mundo y, sobre todo, contra mí, que las cosas se estuvieran saliendo de mis manos. Entre más se hacían daño había más posibilidad que no fueran a perdonarse. Aunque todo se resolviera, si el daño era muy grande no podrían arreglarlo, y eso me asustaba.

La única manera en que ellos son felices es juntos… y cómo íbamos…

Uff.

-"Venga, cariño. Anda te llevo a casa"- no se movió y me di cuenta que estaba dormida. Sus sollozos se habían calmado poco a poco y estaba exhausta.

Suspiré.

Me levanté con ella en brazos, no rezongó tan sólo se acomodó a mí y me invadió esa ola de ternura que siempre emanaba de mi cuerpo cuando estaba con ella. Me moví por los pasillos del Consejo esperando no encontrarme a nadie. Shaoran ya debería de estar en su casa con Ying Fa y Tomoyo, que se fue con ellos. Así que por aquí nada más debería de estar Hesai.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento, y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Hesai. Recargado en la camioneta de Shaoran con expresión preocupada. Hum…

-"¿Está bien?"- asentí.

Estiró sus brazos para quitarla de los míos y yo me alejé dos pasos.

-"¿Sabes lo que hiciste, verdad?"- torció el gesto.

-"Si, lo sé"-

-"¿Sabes que has causado mucho daño?"-

-"Sí"-

-"¿Y sabes que quiero darte una patada?"- suspiró.

-"Sí… yo también me quise dar una, si le sirve de consuelo"-

-"No, no me sirve"-

-"Bien"- asintió.

Nos quedamos ahí. Yo con mi angelito en brazos y él esperando que lo pateara. Bah.

-"Llévala a casa"- acepté entregándosela.

La tomó con sumo cuidado, y con mucho amor, pero había algo en su manera de comportarse que no lograba descifrar. Lo observé con atención entrecerrando los ojos. La acomodó en la parte trasera de la camioneta y le apartó el cabello de su frente, también acarició su mejilla. Todo esto debía de darme furia… pero no. Lo que sentí fue mucha nostalgia…

-"¿La amas?"- pregunté sin miramientos.

-"Sí"- cerró la puerta y me enfrentó-"Pero no como usted piensa"-

-"¿Y cómo es eso?"-pregunté irónicamente. Me sonrió quedamente.

-"Yo pensaba que la amaba, que la amaba como mujer. Es hermosa, deseable y es una excelente persona… ahora no digo que no sea todo eso. Hay más. Sakura es muchísimas cosas… pero hay algo que no puedo olvidar y que me vi obligado a comprender: Sakura sin Shaoran, no está completa… y yo no voy a interferir en eso… tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho"-

Crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho y deje que continuara.

-"Lo supe todo el tiempo ¿Sabe? Todos los momentos que pensé que podía ser mía… en el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que podía estar conmigo, sabía que podía no estar con él… pero siempre sería parte de ella. Como un todo"- su gesto se volvió sombrío-"También entendí que estaba confundiendo sentimientos… y la estaba confundiendo a ella"-

-"Me alegro"-

Aunque no entendía muchas cosas, tenía una plática pendiente con Tomoyo, entendía los sentimientos que le profesaba. Tal vez se parecían a lo mismo que yo sentía por ella.

-"No sé preocupe… haré todo lo que está en mis manos para ver a la señora Sakura feliz…"-

Dicho esto, dio vuelta, rodeó la camioneta, se subió y se fue. Negué un par de veces repitiéndome que se estaban complicando las cosas.

Creo que era hora de hablar con Shaoran.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_-"¿Por qué estás tan amargado?"- Tatewaki me miró con furia. _

_-"No estoy amargado ¿Qué tu no lo sientes?"-hizo un gesto con la mano señalándola pista de baile-"¿No sientes nada viendo a ese cuatro ojos con aquella vampiresa?"- _

_Hice una mueca. _

_Estábamos en un baile de mascaras, en casa de la familia Li. Era una fiesta fabulosa, ellos sí que sabían tirar la casa por la ventana, cuando se trataba de celebrar lo hacían engrande. No sólo había un montón de personas sino que habían permitido a sus hijos invitar a casi toda la escuela. _

_Excepto a nosotros, claro. Nos habíamos colado. _

_-"¿De verdad no sientes nada?"- _

_Rodeé los ojos. Claro que sentía algo, sentía mucha rabia y tristeza porque las cosas no podían ser como yo quería que fueran. Eriol y Li se habían vestido de vampiros. O de Drácula, no lo sabía. Se veían muy guapos, con sus capas rojas y sus esmoquin negros. Pero los dos tenían parejas. Li venía con la odiosa de Kinomoto y Eriol… con la chica de la semana. _

_-"Creo que fue un error venir aquí"- susurré. _

_No podía ver a Tatewaki, su máscara de Luchador se lo impedía. Bufé, el idiota no había buscado disfraz hasta última hora y, evidentemente, no había encontrado uno decente. Suspiré, no es que mi traje de monja fuera muy bueno. _

_-"No, claro que fue bueno que viniéramos. Por supuesto que sí… me molesta que Li toqué de esa manera a mi Sakura pero vale la pena verla con ese vestido rojo… se ve sensacional"- _

_Me crucé de brazos enfadada. De acuerdo, nos acostábamos pero nunca habíamos dicho que éramos exclusivos… además… no me molestaba en absoluto que la admiraba. O al menos eso me decía a cada rato. _

_-"Hum"- _

_Nos quedamos en las sombras toda la noche. Observándolos. Estaban riendo, divirtiéndose, bailando y siendo ellos. Se veían felices y cada vez que Eriol besaba a la chica esa me daban retortijones, cada vez que la tocaba o le susurraba algo al oído._

_Pero me daba más coraje ver a Sakura divirtiéndose. Ella era la culpable de que Eriol no me pelara. Si ella no existiera, yo sería la mejor amiga de Eriol, yo sería a quien llamara angelito, yo sería una persona importante para él. _

_Toda la culpa la tenía ella. _

* * *

Tomoyo POV

Arrulle a la nena y tarareé una canción de cuna. Era hermosa, y era tan parecida a Sakura que hacía que la adorara más.

-"Es una imagen hermosa"- volteé a ver a Eriol que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Estábamos en la cocina de la casa de Shaoran, acababa de darle su mamila a Ying Fa y ahora estaba durmiendo en mis brazos.

-"¿Qué tan hermosa?"- se acercó lentamente y nos envolvió en sus brazos.

-"Mucho... hum… me preguntó... si te ves así de hermosa cargando a este angelito… ¿Cómo te verás cargando un hijo mío?"- sonreí con ternura besando su mejilla.

-"Pues simplemente adorable"-

-"Sí, es cierto"-

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados no sé cuánto tiempo, me encantaba estar en sus brazos. Toda esa seguridad y todo ese amor se reflejaba en la manera de amoldar sus manos a mi cuerpo y su calor al mío. Simplemente fenomenal.

-"Creo que es momento de decirle a Shaoran todo lo que sé"- lo miré a los ojos y vi su expresión insegura.

-"Creo que sí"-

-"Espero que no se la tome contra mí"- dijo intentando bromear.

-"Espero que no"-

Suspiró dramáticamente pero con la cabeza en alto salió de la cocina.

Hum…

¿Cómo reaccionaría aquel?

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Salí del salón hecha una furia ¿Quién se creía esa imbécil? Poner a bailar a Eriol enfrente de todas esas estúpidas… ¿Cómo había podido? La manera en que vio a todas…la manera en cómo me ignoró. Ahí encima de la mesa bailando, seduciendo…. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Caminé por los pasillos y llegando al final subí las escaleras corriendo y abrí con fuerza la puerta de la azotea. Caminé y me recargué en la reja. _

_-"¿Cuando dejará de dolerme?"- pregunté al viento._

_-"Creo que nunca"- me giré sorprendida._

_-"No te había visto"- Tatewaki se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia a mí._

_-"El dolor que nos causa saber que la persona que deseamos no está con nosotros sino con alguien más… no creo que se quite"- asentí. _

_Llegó a mi altura y cerró sus manos entorno a mi cadera. _

_-"He cerrado la puerta"- se inclinó besándome con furia. _

_Le devolví el beso con el mismo fervor. Ver a Eriol ahí bailándole a todas, era humillante y doloroso. No podía quitar de mi cabeza su sonrisa ladina y el movimiento sensual de su cuerpo. Muchas lo habían mirado reconociéndolo ¿Cuántas habían pasado por su cama? ¿Cuántas estarían antes que yo? _

_¿Por qué demonios no me podía olvidar de lo que sentía por él?_

_-"Por cierto, gracias por intentarlo"- _

_Tatewaki susurró contra mi garganta. No dije nada. Al fin y acabo no había podido besarla. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi falda y yo gemí. _

_Tal vez no tuviéramos a nuestro amor con nosotros, pero…era un consuelo saber que nos teníamos el uno al otro. _

* * *

Shaoran POV

Observé a Eriol con terror y mucha confusión.

-"¿Me estás tratando de decir que ninguna de las noches han sido hechos aislados? ¿Qué las dos noches están conectadas?"-

-"Las tres noches"- lo miré sin comprender.

-"¿Tres?"- asintió y desvió la mirada un momento.

Se levantó con urgencia y fue directito al mueble de las bebidas. No dije nada y lo esperé, no presionándolo. Aunque había en mi interior un sentimiento de alerta que antes no había estado. Eriol, los pasados días, se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto rara. Misteriosa. Y eso no me gustaba. Ya sospechaba que las dos noches perdidas de mi vida estaban relacionadas, pero él lo decía con tanta seguridad…

Me ofreció un vaso con Whisky y lo acepté. Se volvió a sentar no sin antes dejar la botella enfrente de nosotros. La ansiedad creció…

-"Vamos, dilo ya"- pedí con apremio.

-"¿Recuerdas la práctica que hicimos en un campamento?"- asentí-"¿Recuerdas que hubo una noche que yo no pase con ustedes?"-

De nuevo asentí.

Me miró con expresión vehemente y yo retorcí las memorias y trate de encontrar esos recuerdos. Era obvio que quería que descifrara algo…

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

-"Tu tampoco recordabas nada"-asintió-"Pero… espera… ¿Cómo…?"- me enredé con mis palabras.

-"Es una larga historia"-

-"No importa"-

No es como si tuviera algo que hacer.

Y entones comenzó.

La impresión fue grande cuando me dijo con quién amaneció ese día. No podía creer que no me lo hubiera dicho, pero Eriol era un caballero, al menos en lo más estricto y temió que Naoko saliera dañada. Me contó de la rivalidad de Naoko para Sakura y el odio profundo que le tenía. Traté de recordar y no encontré alguna cosa que me dijera que Sakura estaba al corriente de esa rivalidad o de ese odio.

-"Espera, espera, espera"- levanté la mano que me temblaba un poco-"Me estás tratando de decir que Naoko estuvo detrás de todo lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo"-

-"Sí"-

-"¿Y por qué, demonios, no me dijiste esto antes?"- exclamé con furia.

Me miró con disculpa.

-"Antes era solo una sospecha… ahora las cosas pasaron con demasiada similitud, además… para cuando supe las cosas… tú ya no querías saber nada de Sakura"-

Era cierto.

-"Pero eso sólo fue… porque… "- traté de explicar.

-"Lo sé, Shaoran. Lo sé"- supongo que sabía el dolor que causaba hablar de aquellos tiempos. El dolor de haber perdido a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo, y al mismo tiempo. A Sakura y a mí papá.

-"¿Estás seguro?"-

-"Sí… y no"- lo observé con incredulidad-"Siguen siendo sospechas, no he de mentir… pero no son coincidencia y mis sentidos me dicen que es la verdad... no es como si lo pudiéramos comprobar. Hay drogas que no permanecen en tu sistema, son difíciles de detectar… y ya han pasado casi tres meses… en tu caso… y en el mío casi cinco años"-

Así que no había manera de comprobar que no había tenido nada ni con Himura Aino ni con Yintian… ¿Dónde estaban los fisgones cuando los necesitas? ¿Dónde estaba el ojo que todo lo ve?... el ojo que todo lo ve…

…todo…

Me levanté de golpe.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

¡Ah pero que idiota he sido!

Salí corriendo de mi estudio y escuché a Eriol atrás de mí. No me detuve, salí por la puerta principal de la casa, corrí por el caminito de piedras que da al portón y me detuve en una cabina que había al lado de ahí.

Xiake salió a recibirme.

-"Señor"-

Contuve la respiración.

-"Necesito los videos del área de la sala del veintidós de diciembre"- dije a toda prisa.

-"Oh"- Eriol se quedó al lado de mí con expresión idiota.

Como debería de estar mi rostro.

Xiake asintió y entró de nuevo.

-"¡Qué estúpidos! ¡¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?!"- exclamó con enojo.

-"Por estúpidos. No lo había pensado, porque no había nada que pensar. Si bien, no estaba convencido de las cosas, no había algo que me hiciera pensar que había sido engañado o algo por el estilo, todo estaba ahí. Las pruebas estaban ahí y preferí concentrarme en ellas… "-dije divagando.

-"Wow"- miré a mi primo con gesto petulante-"No se me había ocurrido… además… si está ahí algo que compruebe que no tuviste nada con Yintian... eso quiere decir que…"-

-"En ninguna ocasión, ninguno de nosotros tuvo algo que ver con ninguna de ellas"-

-"Eso sería perfecto"-

Me crucé de brazos esperando que Xiake saliera con lo que le había pedido ¿Ahí estaría la prueba de mi inocencia? ¿O me condenaría completamente? Porque si Eriol tenía razón, nosotros habíamos sido drogados… pero nada más…

¿Y si no la tenía?

¿Y si realmente había hecho algo con Yintian?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-"No debes de pensar en eso"- Eriol puso en voz mis pensamientos.

No, _definitivamente_, no debía de pensar en ello.

-"Aquí tiene señor"- Xiake salió y me entregó una pequeña memoria.

Tomé aire antes de tomarla. En esta cosa diminuta estaba toda mi felicidad. En esta cosa cuadrada de menos de un centímetro estaba la verdad ¿La soportaría? ¿Fuera la que fuera?

-"¿Shaoran?"- cerré los ojos un momento.

¿Valía la pena?

Sí, claro que sí

¿Fuera el resultado que fuera?

Hum…

_Podrías recuperar a Sakura. _

-"Vamos"- y regresé corriendo a la casa.

Entré corriendo a mi despacho y prendí mi computadora personal. Eriol no tardó en llegar, cerró la puerta y se colocó al lado de mí. Respiré profundo varias veces…

-"¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó con Himura?"- pregunté en la espera de que la computadora iniciara correctamente.

-"Por ella misma"- lo miré frunciendo el entrecejo.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Ella tampoco recuerda nada"-

Oh.

Eriol me había explicado el odio tan grande que Naoko tenía contra Sakura. También todo lo que pasó entre ellos desde que ella llegó a Tomoeda, una historia que no esperaba, realmente.

-"Recuerdo que te molestaba que Naoko estuviera con nosotros"- comenté.

-"Sabía la antipatía que Naoko le tenía a Sakura, al principio me desconcertaba un poco y después estaba seguro de ello. Hubo un tiempo, antes de que llegaras, en la que coincidimos en unos club… y fue cuando me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Naoko hacia Sakura"-

-"¿Y de los sentimientos de Naoko hacia ti?"- coloqué la memoria en el puerto de entrada y abrí la carpeta de archivos.

-"Después que pasamos la noche juntos"- dijo un poco incomodo.

Hum.

Abrí el archivo que iba entre las doce de la noche y las dos de la mañana.

-"Y la verdad sea dicha"- murmuró aprensivo.

En los primeros minutos, no pasó nada, hasta que Yintian apareció con el vestido rojo que yo le habría comprado a Sakura. Entraba por la puerta de la sala y se sentaba en el sillón que había al lado de la ventana. A esperar.

¿Ah?

-"¿Tiene el cabello castaño?"- adquirí sorprendido.

-"Sí, se lo tiño unos días antes"- el tono de Eriol era de paciencia con un poco de exasperación.

-"No me había dado cuenta"-

-"No me extraña"-

Comprendía porque la había confundido con Sakura, no es que se parecieran o algo por el estilo, por supuesto que no. Pero sí había estado borracho y drogado… y ella traía el vestido de Sakura y su apariencia parecida a la de mi esposa…

Ah, maldita bruja infeliz.

-"Pon el de la siguiente hora"- asentí.

Cambié el archivo y en éste Yintian seguía en la misma posición. Le adelante y encontramos el momento en que yo llegaba. Contuve la respiración.

-"Seh, la verdad sea dicha"- repetí las palabras de Eriol.

Mi mueca de asco no debió pasar desapercibida para Eriol que palmeó mi espalda. Era bastante desagradable saber que sí la había besado por voluntad, incluso la acaricié un poco.

-"Eso no prueba exactamente mi inocencia"- dije entre dientes.

-"No… pero eso sí"- señaló.

Entre cerré los ojos… oh. Oh.

-"¿Me quedé dormido?"- el tono de alegría en mi voz hizo que Eriol se riera.

-"Al parecer sí"-

Yintian se bajó de mí y desapareció de la sala. Observé mi flácido cuerpo desparramado en el sillón. No me movía, parecía muerto. Esa imagen era mejor que verme besando a Yintian, definitivamente.

-"¿Quién es ese?"- fruncí el ceño.

-"No sé"-

Yintian entró con un sujeto. Iba vestido de negro y traía una capucha. No podía verlo bien… no sabía quién era, pero el infeliz ese se deshizo de mi ropa y me acomodó ahí en el sillón. Yintian le dio un beso y los dos caminaron hacia la salida.

-"Tampoco es agradable que un sujeto me haya desnudado"- hice una mueca.

Eriol rió.

-"No… al menos no se arrojó encima de ti con lo guapo que eres"-

Bah.

Cambié el archivo por segunda vez. Yintian regresaba a la sala, se quitaba el vestido y se acurrucaba contra mí envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío.

-"Eso sí que prueba tu inocencia"-

Asentí. Revisamos los demás archivos. No, no había cambiado nada. Yo seguí ahí como muerto y Yintian no se movió… vi a Sakura entrar felizmente y la vi salir con cara de horror… me vi despertando y echando a Yintian… vi todo. Era bastante doloroso revivir todo… aunque estuviera todo más claro.

-"Tienes que enseñárselo a Sakura"- lo pensé un momento.

-"No"- dije de improvisto.

-"¡¿Cómo que no?!"- me miró asombrado.

-"No se lo voy a enseñar"- negué.

Se alejó de mí y me vio con furia.

-"¿Me puedes explicar por qué?"-

Hum.

¿Cómo podía explicar esto sin enredarme?

¿Cómo podía explicarle a él que no era el momento?

-"Mi instinto me dice que no cambiara nada… Sakura me odia… o al menos ella cree eso. No necesito que me odié… necesitó que me ame…"-

-"Eso es absurdo"- me miró exasperado.

-"No, no. Escucha"- me levanté también para andar de un lado a otro-"Sakura está herida… primero necesito que sane… y la verdad no lo hará… "-

-"Sigue siendo absurdo"-

Me encogí de hombros no pudiendo explicar… pero tenía la certeza que Sakura me tenía que amar de nuevo sin odio y rencor para que la verdad sirviera… la verdad cerraría la herida por completo… pero primero tenía que curarla de algún modo…

_Enamórala._

Ah, pero que listo soy.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Me aferré a la sabana y me maldije, mucho ¿Cómo había podido pensar que una noche lo cambiaría? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que podía yo ser diferente a las demás?_

_-"Por tu cara supongo que no funcionó de nada"- lo miré con coraje. _

_-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- me miró con burla. _

_-"Es mi habitación"- _

_Se acercó sentándose al lado mío. _

_-"¿Al menos lo conseguiste?"- negué con tristeza. _

_-"No me sorprende, el efecto de la droga no hay que tomarlo a lo ligero, tienes que estar acostumbrado. Por eso no me sorprende que haya caído como muerto"- _

_Me mordí el labio. _

_Yo ya sabía que causaba la generosa pastilla de vuelta al cielo. Lo sabía, tal vez me haya pasado con la dosis y en vez de darle una completa pude haberle dado la mitad. Yo quería que se perdiera conmigo, no que literalmente se perdiera._

_-"Se levantó y me dijo que no había sido nada… y que…"- no pude evitarlo._

_Las lágrimas me corrieron por las mejillas. Escuché como bufaba pero no me importaba. Lo había traído a la fiesta, había conseguido que hablara conmigo, que tomara conmigo, incluso que me besara. Y si, era todo lo que yo esperaba. Besaba delicioso y me hacía sentir tantas cosas. Pero no había conseguido nada más._

_-"Ey, deja de llorar"- sorbí la nariz y traté de hacer lo que él pedía. Suspiró con frustración y tomó entre sus manos mi rostro. _

_-"Tranquila, preciosa. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo"-asentí y lo envolví con mis brazos comenzándolo a besar. Necesitaba su consuelo. Me recostó en la cama y se posó encima de mí. _

_¿Qué pasa si no tienes esperanzas con nada? _

_¿Qué pasa cuando has olvidado lo que es vivir plenamente?_

* * *

Tomoyo POV

-"Hesai, qué sorpresa"- se quedó en el umbral de la puerta que da al jardín. Yo seguía arrullando a Ying Fa, ella, por supuesto, ya estaba dormida, pero a mí me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos.

-"¿Puedo?"- asentí y él entro quedándose parado a unos metros de mí.

Me acomodé de mejor en el desayunador y lo miré.

-"Me da pena estar aquí"-

Le sonreí con comprensión entendiéndolo mejor. La plática que habíamos tenido hace unos días era bastante esclarecedora. Me había sorprendido mucho que me dijera que era medio hermano de la madre biológica de Ying Fa y que había estado enamorado de ella. Con eso entendí la mirada de adoración que le dirigía a Sakura y su comportamiento con ella. También me contó, con el rostro sorprendentemente sonrojado lo que había pasado con ella la noche que fueron a cenar y el comprendía mis deseos de patearlo por aprovecharse de mi amiga en sus peores momentos.

Pero lo comprendía.

-"No lo sientas"- murmuré.

-"Oh, sí que lo siento"- dijo todo apenado-"Los señores se merecían mi confianza y yo la traicione… deberían flagelarme o algo"- estallé en carcajadas silenciosas consciente de que tenía una beba durmiendo en brazos.

-"Vamos, no seas dramático"- hizo una mueca.

La educación tradicional de muchas familias orientales me ponía los nervios de punta y me enfadaba un poco, por ser tan tradicionalistas y tan arcaicos pensando nada más en los "amos" sin tener consideración de las personas que están alrededor de ellos. Bah.

-"¿Cómo está Sakura?"- pregunté desviando el tema.

-"Agotada"- suspiró-"Lamento no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada"-

Hice una mueca.

Me dolía que no hubiera confiado en mí para contarme lo de su embarazo… pero en fin. Lo hecho, o lo no hecho, no hecho estaba.

-"Eriol está en estos momentos hablando con Shaoran"- dije para volver a cambiar el tema. Asintió con gesto severo.

-"Me alegro…. Era hora de que se enterara de las bajezas de esa mujer"- Hesai lo sabía todo… todo lo que nosotros sabíamos, al menos. Yo se lo había contado porque me pareció lo más apropiado tomando en cuenta que iba a estar complotando con nosotros.

La niña se removió inquieta en sueños.

Suspiré.

Deseando que todo esto acabara.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_-"¡Fue muy buena idea!"- gritó con euforia. _

_Sonreí. _

_-"Claro, fue mi idea"- _

_-"Es que… hubieras visto la cara que puso. Cuando entró en la sala y me vio ahí, junto a su novia, estudiando. Estoy seguro que ganas de patearme no le faltaron"- me senté más cómodamente en su cama._

_-"Sí, ya lo creo"- _

_Yo fui la que le avisó a Shaoran dónde estaba Sakura y con quién. Accidentalmente por supuesto. Me encantaría ahorita estar ahí para ver cómo es que se enoja con Kinomoto y cómo pelean. Aunque no duran mucho enojados, por los dioses que hecho de todo para enfadarlos, tan sólo duran horas así, y lo más que han tardado en reconciliarse son dos días. Tan sólo eso. _

_Pero por el placer de ver a Kinomoto acongojada… lo vale. _

_-"Tengo una pregunta"- volteé a ver a Tatewaki que estaba recargado en su puerta. _

_Siempre nos juntábamos en su habitación. Vivía a una calle de la mía, pero sus padres casi nunca estaban y eso nos daba oportunidad de hablar… o hacer cualquier cosa sin que sus padres intervinieran. _

_-"¿Por qué odias a Sakura?"- parecía realmente curioso-"Yo puedo explicar y sabes los motivos del porque odio a Li, pero… tú no. Li no es nada tuyo y que yo sepa nunca te gustó… y Hiragisawa es sólo amigo de ella… no te entiendo"- _

_Hice una mueca._

_¿Por qué odiaba a Sakura?_

_-"Ella tiene algo que yo jamás tendré. El amor de Eriol"- murmuré._

_-"Pero Eriol no anda con ella y tan sólo la ve como una amiga"- exclamó confuso. _

_-"Sí, es sólo su amiga… pero ¿No has visto como la ve? ¿No te has fijado que no hay nada más importante en el mundo que Sakura para él? Yo no puedo competir con eso… y jamás ganaría su lugar"- expliqué. _

_-"Nadie puede competir con eso… "- lo miré mal. _

_¿Ahora resultaba que todo lo que yo había sufrido no valía tanto porque nadie podría romper con el vínculo que los unía? No. _

_Por supuesto que no._

_Sí Sakura no existiera yo sería la que ilumina su día. _

_Era una certeza._

* * *

Sakura POV

Miré el reflejo de mi rostro y no me reconocía, últimamente pasaba mucho. Estaba ahí con los ojos sin vida, las mejillas pálidas y unas ojeras espantosas. Suspiré ¿Cómo me había convertido en esto?

Llevaba dos días que no podía dejar de llorar, las hormonas debían de intervenir pero también podía ser que el hueco en mi pecho se hacía más y más grande. No había hablado con nadie que no fuera Hesai. Tomoyo no había regresado al departamento y no la veía desde el día de los exámenes, lo mismo sucedía con Eriol. Me sentía sola y no podía evitar pensar que lo hicieran adrede.

Eriol logró lo que quería con esa plática. Clavarme la espina de que tal vez las cosas no eran como en primera impresión. Me costaba trabajo creerlo y aceptarlo como alternativa ¿Lo mismo pasó dos veces? No lo creía. Sí pasó en esta ocasión entonces la vez pasada no pudo pasar y viceversa. Eran demasiadas las emociones contradictorias que pugnaban en mi pecho, se peleaban unas a otras y Eriol sólo había logrado confundirme.

Y era peor que tener la certeza de algo.

Antes podía estar convencida de que Shaoran era culpable y que no merecía perdón, me dolía en el alma y me partía en mil pedazos, pero era una certeza. Era algo que no iba a cambiar y con lo que podía vivir porque no había nada más. No había una opción y varios caminos que seguir. Como ahora pasaba. La posibilidad de que no fuera cierto conducía por demasiados lugares.

¿Era verdad?

¿Era mentira?

Si no era verdad ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué explicaciones podía haber?

Y si realmente había sucedido ¿Cómo podría vivir después con la idea de qué tal vez nada había pasado?

Ni yo misma me podía comprender.

Y quise eliminar el rayito de esperanza que surgía en mi interior. Uno muy pequeño pero que me hacía desear con todas mis fuerzas que fuera verdad.

¿Era eso malo?

¿Tener un poco de esperanza en volver a ser feliz?

¿Podía volver a ser feliz?

¿A ser feliz con Shaoran?

Suspiré, completamente confundida. Salí de mi depresión y mis pensamientos revueltos por un momento porque el timbre resonó por todo el departamento. Me miré una vez más convenciéndome de que no tenía arreglo.

Y bueno, tal vez era Hesai que se le había olvidado la llave.

-"Hola"- bien no era Hesai.

Shaoran estaba ahí perfecto, como siempre ¿Por qué no podía verse un poco descompuesto? ¿Por qué no podía parecer zombi como yo? Ese sería un misterio. Su traje azul obscuro resaltaba sus ojos y su piel trigueña, además de ajustársele perfectamente a la forma de sus hombros y su torso.

No tenía marcas de haber estado pasándosela mal.

Y eso era más deprimente aún.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" ´pregunté al caer en cuenta de que no tenía razón ni motivo para estar en este departamento.

-"Te traje a Ying Fa"- me miró extrañado y yo pude percatarme del bulto que traía en brazos y digo bulto porque la traía envuelta, seguramente dormida.

-"Oh"- me hice a un lado en muda invitación totalmente sonrojada. Era increíble el sentido de la realidad cuando estaba con él…

Bah.

Lo pensó dos segundos e ingresó a mi nuevo hogar. Bueno, el nuevo lugar en el que vivía. Caminó hasta la sala y sus pasos se detuvieron examinando el lugar con ojo crítico, lo que siempre hacía. Y me sentí fuera de lugar… él no pertenecía a este mundo. Se veía demasiado imponente para este lugar tan pequeño y de repente me sentí igual que él ¿No había yo vivido en una casita amarilla toda mi vida? Y me asombré del rumbo de mis pensamientos, sintiéndome de pronto que yo tampoco encajaba aquí.

Recordé mi enorme casa aquí en China. Los grandes y esplendidos jardines, los enormes arboles y la inmensidad de flores. La deliciosa piscina térmica, mi enorme armario, mi ropa, mi cama, mi habitación, mi marido…

Dos segundos me bastaron para desearlo toda otra vez y sentirme incomoda en este lugar.

-"Nunca habías venido"- dije no sabiendo que más decir y para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros como una nube de humo…

-"Es momento de arreglar algunas cosas… y de olvidar otras"- dijo sin mirarme aún-"¿Dónde acuesto a la niña?"-

Lo guié por el pequeño pasillo hasta la habitación que ocupábamos. Él la depositó con cuidado en la cama y los dos la rodeamos de almohadas, acomodándolas nos rozamos accidentalmente. Sentí un montón de descargas por ese simple roce. Retiró la mano como si le quemara pero su expresión no cambio, me encogí un poquito ante su reacción.

-"Tenemos que hablar"- murmuró.

Yo no quería hablar con él… no quería oír lo que tenía que decir por miedo a que me lastimara más y no pudiera sobrevivir a ello. Al inmenso dolor.

-"Bien"- asentí.

Regresamos a la pequeña salita y él se sentó ahí viéndose, todavía, fuera de lugar ¿Serían las hormonas las que me hacían querer quitarle la ropa? Era bastante tentadora la idea de que me hiciera el amor en este pequeño sofá. Esos pensamientos fluyeron sin control a pesar de que tal vez él ya no quisiera tocarme.

La idea de que todo fuera un malentendido contribuía a sentir todo eso que sentía por él sin sentirme mal ni despreciarme a mí misma por desearlo.

-"Te escucho"- invité, necesitaba que me distrajera.

-"Ya no hay problemas con Ying Fa, el Consejo se ha asegurado de determinar que mi hija es, efectivamente, mi hija. Eso está resuelto"-

-"Me alegro"- y de verdad así era.

Si ya no tenía duda de su paternidad no tendrían que mirar por debajo y escarbar un poco, con eso saldría a la luz la verdad con respecto a mi maternidad.

-"Con respecto a lo otro"- dio una bocanada de aire-"No sé porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada, pero ya no importa. Lo importante es que estás y soy feliz por ello"-

No parecía muy feliz.

No podías leer alguna emoción en ese hermoso rostro suyo, ninguna. Y eso era preocupante…. Shaoran era un poco frío y nunca era muy emotivo, pero yo nunca tuve problemas por averiguar que pensaba ni que sentía. Pero ahora estaba en blanco y tratando de descifrar si efectivamente estaba feliz por ello o le resultaba una carga.

-"Quiero que regreses a vivir a la casa"- inmediatamente me puse rígida.

-"No"-

-"Escucha antes de que des una negativa"- su expresión se volvió un poco más hostil-"No quiero que mi hija y mi hijo crezcan aquí"- señalo el lugar.

-"No le veo nada de malo"- defendí.

-"Yo sí. Estas cuatro paredes son del tamaño de mi estudio… y Ying Fa merece todo, al igual que el niño en tu vientre. Todo… son unos Li y vivirán como tales"- fruncí el entrecejo.

No lo estaba pidiendo, lo estaba ordenando.

-"Yo no figuro en esta ecuación si es lo que te preocupa"- hice una mueca ante su sarcasmo y tono de burla… porque me preocupaba en un sentido diferente que a él.

-"No quiero regresar a _esa_ casa"-

Y era cierto… no quería estar donde los sueños e ilusiones de mi matrimonio se acabaron.

-"No tienes que vivir en _esa_ casa… puedo comprar otra, pero ya no vivirás aquí"- me mordí la lengua para no replicar. Él me estaba dando órdenes y el tono huraño en su voz no me gustaba… y aun así… seguía viéndose tan lindo.

-"¿Es todo?"- rodó los ojos ante mi tono de burla, perfectamente enmascaraba el tono ronco del deseo… bah.

-"No. Quiero que te vea un doctor inmediatamente, quiero saber cómo es tu salud, y la de nuestro hijo"- asentí.

Eso también quería yo, pero no había tenido la fuerza para ir yo sola…

-"¿Irás conmigo?"-mi voz tímida me sorprendió, porque no pensé lo que pregunté y supongo que él tampoco pensó que lo pidiera. Sus ojos un poco asombrados lo decían pero cuando contestó era obvio que no podía ser de otra manera para ninguno.

-"Si, claro"-

Bien. Nos quedamos en silencio observándonos… al menos yo me lo comía con los ojos. Estaba apetecible, muy apetecible… y mis hormonas no ayudaban mucho. También me encontré espantosa, recordé la imagen que no hace mucho me devolvía el espejo y deseé cubrirme de pies a cabeza, no importaba como me encontrara Hesai pero Shaoran era otra cosa. Comencé alisarme el cabello y a desviar la mirada.

Él estaba ahí en todo la gloria y yo parecía un despilfarro.

-"Eso es todo, empaca tus cosas. Mañana en la mañana te irás de aquí"- asentí.

Se levantó y yo lo imité, sin decir palabra salió del departamento. Y de pronto todo se volvió muy vacío y sin colores.

¿De verdad esperaba olvidarlo? No, por supuesto que no.

Suspiré.

No sé que era más insoportable y doloroso: saber que me había traicionado, no saberlo, estar segura de eso, no estarlo… o no estar con él.

Vaya, qué lío.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Observé con mucho detenimiento a Kinomoto. Sentada ahí en el árbol no parecía una amenaza, de hecho se veía tierna y podrías pensar que era agradable. Entrecerré lo ojos. _

_-"¿Qué haces, Kinomoto?"- ella saltó graciosamente y me miró asustada. _

_-"Me has espantado"- me encogí de hombros. Ella sonrió-"¿Quieres sentarte? Estoy sola. Shaoran y Eriol se fueron de viaje… otra vez"-_

_Lo pensé un momento y decidí que si podía amargarle cinco minutos de su existencia valdría la pena. _

_-"¿Por eso estás aquí?"- me miró con curiosidad-"¿No puedes hacer nada sin ellos?"- me sonrió con timidez no notando la malicia en mi voz ¿Podía haber alguien más ingenuo?_

_-"No es eso. Pero los extraño mucho, estoy acostumbrada a estar con ellos…"- hum…_

_-"¿Y adónde fueron esta vez?"- _

_-"Están en Inglaterra"- dijo con tristeza. _

_-"Bueno no deben de tardar… no deberías estar triste, a ellos no les gustaría"- hice una mueca. No quería ser agradable con ella y estaba tratando de consolarla. Ah, pero que idiota era. _

_-"Gracias"- sonrió sinceramente-"Me alegro que me hables de nuevo, no sé qué te hice para que dejaras de hablarme"- rodeé los ojos. _

_-"Nada"- me incomodaba en extremo su tono cálido y suave. _

_-"No nos hablas, a ninguno de los tres desde el campamento… lamento haberte incomodado. Pero Shaoran insistió en que no tendrías problemas con que durmiera en su habitación. Bah, no es como si yo le pudiera negar nada"- dijo riendo. _

_Ese no era el motivo por el que ya no me les acercaba. Eriol no me quería cerca y era bastante obvio al respecto. _

_Y me maldije porque me encontré riendo con ella. _

_-"¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?"- ella sonrió embobada._

_-"Más que a mi vida"- me miró-"¿Sabes? Tal vez pienses que estoy exagerando o algo, pero él es el amor de mi vida. No sé qué haría sin él… además sé que si se marcha, Eriol se irá con él y los perdería a los dos. No podría soportarlo"- hizo un movimiento con las manos tratando de espantar ese pensamiento. _

_Y entonces fue como se me ocurrió. Sonreí con toda la malicia del mundo. _

_Había encontrada la forma de separar a Eriol de Kinomoto, algo sencillo y sin complicaciones. No implicaría directamente a Eriol y eso me daba gusto. Oh, mi querida Sakura, qué tonta eres. Me acabas de proporcionar el método que necesito para alejarte de su vida. _

_No importaba que Eriol no me mirara ni nada, o que ni siquiera me dirigiera la palabra. Cuando Sakura salga de su vida, él va a tener que olvidarse poco a poco de ella. Y yo podría seguirlo adónde fuera. Según sabía, Eriol era mitad inglés y la familia Li viajaba mucho para allá, posiblemente si Li no quisiera seguir viviendo aquí le cumplirían el capricho y se irían. Lo más seguro que a Londres, o algo así. _

_Y ahí podría seguirle. _

_Sonreí con tristeza. _

_Aunque al final no funcionara del todo… lo intentaría. _

_-"Bueno pero no me siento del todo sola"- volteé a ver a Kinomoto-"Shaoran me mandó un hermoso oso café gigante para que me acompañara en su ausencia… y Eriol no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Mi cama no es suficiente para los dos osos, uno azul y uno café. Generalmente están en el suelo, pero cuando se van me gusta sentirlos cerca"- _

_Me levanté bruscamente. _

_-"¿Naoko?"- _

_Caminé con prisa alejándome de ella. _

_-"…Eriol no tardó en hacer lo mismo…"- imité con voz chillona y frustrada. _

_Di una patada en el suelo ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que restregar en la cara que Eriol la amaba? ¿No podía guardarse ese tipo de comentarios? No necesitaba saber que él pensaba en ella, no necesitaba saber que la procuraba… ni que le regala osos. A mí me encantaban los osos. _

_Y entonces la segunda revelación vino a mí. _

_No sólo necesitaba poner tierra y mar entre ellos, sino necesitaba que Eriol no quisiera ver a Sakura, ni Li por supuesto. _

_Necesitaba hablar con Tatewaki._

* * *

Shaoran POV

-"¿Cómo lo tomó Sakura?"- removí el contenido de mi vaso.

-"Al principio se opuso, pero después accedió"-

-"¿Estás feliz por ello?"- una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi boca ¿Qué si estaba feliz? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Diablos, tendría a Sakura de nuevo en estas paredes, en mi casa y en mi cama ¿Cómo no estar feliz?

-"Tu sonrisa de idiota lo dice todo"- solté una carcajada.

-"No puedo negarlo"- le sonreí a mi primo-"Gracias a ti puedo ver las cosas más claras"- él sonrió.

Eriol ayer me había hecho caer en cuenta… explicándome muy sutilmente que era un idiota. Algo que ya sabía, por supuesto. Cuando salí de mi despacho, allá en la sede del Consejo, tenía muy en claro y estaba seguro de que Sakura y yo no podíamos llegar a ningún lado. Estaba convencido de que ya no podíamos estar juntos.

Yo no dejaba de hacerle daño y ella, según mi opinión, me había olvidado, o al menos lo intentaba hacer. Eriol me encontró en un pasillo lamentándome… me dijo lo imbécil que era y que no podía permitir que terceras personas nos separaran. Y tenía razón.

Viéndolo desde _su lógica_, tenía razón.

Además ahora que sabíamos que yo no había tenido nada con Yintian y que probamente tampoco haya tenido nada con Himura Aino me exoneraba un poco, creíamos nosotros. Sí era un imbécil por a verme dejado llevar de esa manera y convencerme de algo que yo no podía haber hecho.

Amaba demasiado a Sakura para hacerlo.

Hace cinco años la deje marchar. Y no fue por gusto… pero nos habíamos lastimado tanto mutuamente que no veía una solución. Suspiré recordando todas las cosas que pasaron a mí alrededor impidiendo que cumpliera la promesa de recuperarla.

_-"¡Maldición Xiaolang! ¡No voy a discutir esto contigo!"- vi como mi padre fruncía el entrecejo y me veía con furia. No me intimidé y lo vi con el mismo fuego en los ojos. _

_-"No me voy a ir de aquí"- dije fríamente-"No me vas a separar de Sakura"- _

_-"¡Ella no te quiere ver!"- _

_-"¡Eso es asunto mío!"-grité de vuelta. _

_-"¡Regresarás a China aunque tenga que drogarte y meterte en ese avión!"- no dije nada más y salí de ahí azotando la puerta. _

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi padre. Murió en un accidente de auto unas horas después. Habían acordado regresar a China porque en Japón ya no había nada que hacer. Y yo acaba de pelearme con Sakura, de hecho no tenía ni dos semanas que ella no quería verme y que había recibido una paliza por parte de su hermano por hacerla llorar y mis padres lo habían dicho tan abruptamente.

Yo no podía irme de Japón sin ella.

Pero cuando papá murió no me quedó más alternativa.

Además que también le guarde algo de rencor a Sakura por no haber estado conmigo en uno de los momentos más difíciles para mí. Había sido tanto el dolor que le cause y su orgullo que no estuvo conmigo cuando me dieron la noticia, ni cuando tuvimos que ir al hospital, ni cuando vi a papá morir.

No estuvo.

En ese momento pensé que ya no podíamos estar juntos. La amaba sí, pero me había dado la espalda cuando yo más la necesité… y eso no lo podía perdonar. Dos días después de la muerte de mi papá subí a un avión y no volví a voltear. No me despedí de ella y no la volví a buscar, hasta hace casi dos años.

Y ella me había apoyado y había estado conmigo.

No podía culparla de antes.

Y ahora lo entendía.

Suspiré.

-"¿Crees que este absurdo plan funcioné?"- Eriol me miró serio durante unos segundos.

-"Sí"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque es absurdo"-

Sonreí con pesar.

Había decidido tratar una vez más.

¿Qué podía perder?

Nada.

Porque si Sakura no regresaba… ya no tendría nada, como ahora.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_-"¿Crees que funcioné?"- tomé un vaso de vidrio y trituré la pastillita hasta convertirla en polvo. _

_-"No veo por qué no"- la vacié en la bebida y le di vueltas para que se mezclara bien y no hubiera rastros. _

_-"Es muy arriesgado"- lo miré feo. _

_-"Mira, Tatewaki. Hace unas semanas dijiste que era una idea genial, ahora que ya estamos aquí no te puedes echar para atrás"-hizo una mueca._

_-"Es una idea genial… sólo…"- negó-"Olvídalo"- _

_Y así lo hice. _

_No iba a permitir que sus dudas intervinieran con mi plan. Ahora ya estaba todo listo y había tardado semanas en prepararlo. La familia de Tatewaki era acomodada y tenían una preciosa casa. Era mi cumpleaños y habíamos aprovechado para hacer una fiesta. Habíamos invitado a toda la escuela, prácticamente, y me había encargado de que Eriol, Li y Kinomoto aceptaran venir. _

_Y si todo salía como lo planeaba… esta misma noche la hermosa parejita de Kinomoto y Li pasaría a la historia. _

_-"¿Estás listo?"- suspiró. _

_-"Sí"- lo tomé del brazo._

_-"No veo cuál es el problema… vas a tener lo que siempre has querido: a Sakura en tu cama. No te entiendo…"- _

_-"No, no lo haces"- se soltó bruscamente y me miró con furia. _

_Rodeé los ojos. Ahora no era momento para escenitas así que lo deje ahí y me fui a atender a mis invitados con mi vaso en mano. La bebida que llevaría al cielo a Sakura… y a mi querido Tatewaki._

_Me mezclé entre la gente buscándolos. Eran las diez de la noche y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Había un montón de gente que no conocía, porque la mayoría de los invitados eran de Tatewaki, a pesar de que era mi cumpleaños. La música resonaba en cada habitación y la gente bailaba y platicaba… se divertía. _

_Me acerqué al bar que los padres de Tatewaki tenían y me encontré con Himura Aino. _

_-"¡Ey!"- saludó. _

_-"Hola"- me senté cerca de ella. Era la única que me había dirigido la palabra. _

_-"¡Linda fiesta!"- gritó a través de la música. _

_-"¡Gracias!"- se acercó más a mí._

_-"Feliz cumpleaños"- dijo un poco menos alto y me encogí de hombros. Eso no era lo que yo estaba celebrando. _

_-"¿Vienes sola?"- Himura era una de las niñas lindas de la escuela y me sorprendía verla aquí sentada sin hacer nada y sola. _

_-"Sí"- sonrió-"No quería venir con nadie para ver quién podía estar disponible"- _

_-"Hum"- _

"_Pero todos los buenos están tomados"- señaló hacia el centro de la habitación. _

_Mis ojos volaron hacia haya y se abrieron sorprendidos. Eran Eriol y Li… sin Kinomoto. Eriol bailaba con quién sabe quién y Li con Rika Sasaki. _

_-"¿Dónde está Kinomoto?"- pregunté buscándola con la mirada. _

_-"No vino"- Himura hizo una mueca-"Uno pensaría que Li me dejaría acercarme, ya sabes, me encanta. Pero sólo baila con esa tipa… sin temor porque ella está coladita por el profesor Terada. Pero el que más me gusta es Eriol… no sé, su aire misterioso es todo un atractivo… unas noches no son suficientes para saciarte de él"- la miré con furia-"Si sabes a lo que me refiero"- _

_Le di la espalda y fui en busca de Tatewaki. No necesitaba escuchar cómo era que Eriol saciaba las necesidades de la población femenina. Kinomoto no estaba aquí y todo se venía al diablo. _

_Encontré a Tatewaki escondido en un balcón. _

_-"¡Te he estado buscando!"- grité. _

_-"Ya me encontraste"- me dijo con seriedad-"¿Ya es hora?"- levanté su ceja ante el tono indiferente que uso._

_-"No, no lo es. Kinomoto no vino"- entrecerré la mirada por la cara de alivio que puso. _

_Definitivamente no lo entendía. _

_-"Bueno, pues ya no funcionó ¿Qué piensas hacer?"-_

_Cerré los ojos. _

_Era la última oportunidad de poner mi plan en marcha. Faltaban dos semanas para que acabar el curso y después todo el mundo se iba a la Universidad. Yo ya había solicitado mi beca a Inglaterra y estaba segura de haberme quedado. Había concursado con un cuento de terror en inglés y había ganado, eso me garantizaba la beca… _

… _pero no serviría de nada si Kinomoto no salía de sus vidas. _

_-"Seguiremos con el plan"- me miró incrédulo. _

_-"¿Estás loca? El plan requiere a Sakura, a nadie más"- negué. _

_-"No, requiere a cualquiera de ellos"- _

_Me miró confuso. _

_Me di la vuelta y él me siguió. Localicé a Himura Aino y la vi en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar. Me acerqué a ella. _

_-"Oye"- levantó la mirada-"¿Qué te parecería bailar un rato con Li?"- sonrió. _

_-"No es Eriol… pero está bastante bien"- sonreí. _

_Estúpida. _

_-"Sí lo está"- _

_Tatewaki y yo no las arreglamos para que Himura bailara con Li. Estuvieron platicando y riendo, y tomando. Eso doblaría el efecto de la pastilla pero no me importaba… dividí la bebida que tenía en la mano con la pastilla disuelta en dos vasos, serví más vodka y un poco de jugo y se los llevé. _

_-"Hola, chicos"- me miraron sonrientes, prueba de que el alcohol estaba haciendo mella de ellos. _

_-"¡Naoko!"- Himura me miró con un puchero-"Li ya se quiere ir"- miré feo a los dos. _

_-"¿Por qué?"- _

_-"Quede con Sakura"- dijo medio arrastrando las palabras-"Buena fiesta, gracias por la invitación"- se levantó y yo lo sujeté del brazo. Me vio raro._

_-"Ey, al menos tomate una copa conmigo"- le señale los vasos que llevaba. Le di el suyo y le di uno a Himura._

_-"Tú no tienes"- volteé y me encontré con una cerveza olvidada. La tomé, estaba caliente y seguro alguien ya había metido sus babas… pero servía. _

_-"Listo"- Li se encogió de hombros. _

_-"Uno no hace daño"- sonreí. _

_-"¡Salud!"- Li y Himura entraron en una competencia para ver quién bebía más rápido. Acerqué la boca de la botella y simulé que bebía. Los vi acabarse el vaso que les di._

_-"¿Seguro que no te quedas?"- pregunté. _

_Me miró raro. _

_El efecto de la pastilla era lento pero efectivo. _

_-"Quede con Sakura"- _

_-"Sólo un poco más… anda… acompáñame"-pidió Himura-"Anda ¿Qué no ves que tu primo ni me pela?"- Li sonrió y yo quise patearla. _

_-"No pela a nadie"-contestó._

_-"Sólo a Sakura"- dije venenosa. Él se encogió de hombros. _

_-"Anda, Li. Quédate"- siguió rogando ella-"Anda así hablamos mal de tu primo que se fue con esa tipa"-_

_¿Qué tipa?_

_Li rió._

_-"De acuerdo, pero sólo una hora más"- observó su reloj calculando. _

_Me obligue a concentrarme en el momento, además era costumbre que Eriol se fuera con cualquier tipa. _

_Y con una hora tenía._

* * *

Sakura POV

Suspiré cuando por fin acabe de empacar. Arrastre por el pequeño pasillito una de las maletas que contenía la ropa de Ying Fa, era enorme y pesaba mucho. Cuando me fui de mi casa no me había llevado gran cosa, pero cada vez que mi hija regresaba de estar con su padre traía más y más cosas. Esta era una maleta de la ropa… faltaban los juguetes.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Hesai se acercó a mí quitando la maleta de mis manos. La levantó con una y acabo el pequeño recorrido entre el pasillo y la puerta.

-"Voy a apilar las cosas en la entrada para que se las lleven"- asintió.

-"No debes de cargar… no en tu estado"- regresó a mi habitación y comenzó a sacar las cosas él.

No la estaba cargando la estaba arrastrando, pero en fin.

-"¿Sabes a dónde vamos?"- pregunté mientras lo veía ir de un lado a otro con las cosas.

-"Pues a tu casa"- respondió un poco desconcertado.

Hice una mueca.

No viviría en esa casa. Shaoran tendría que pagar un hotel o algo… no me quedaría ahí. Él me había dicho que si quería otra casa la tendría…

El timbre sonó y yo fui a abrir. No esperaba que Shaoran fuera personalmente a recogernos y me sorprendió verlo ahí…. Ah… que lindo que era.

-"Hola"- saludó un poco formal y yo lo quise patear por eso.

-"Hola, pasa"- invité.

Le dijo algo a Xiake que venía detrás de él, al que no había visto, y entró.

-"¿Ya estás lista?"-

-"Hesai está sacando las cosas"- asintió con gesto sombrío.

Caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón. Recargándose plenamente y cruzando una pierna sobre otra. Su tobillo tocaba su rodilla y los pantalones se tensaron en sus muslos. Cruzo los brazos y me dije que ese traje color gris metal le quedaba como guante.

Uff.

-"¿Quieres beber algo?"-

-"No, gracias"-

Me quedé ahí parada como estúpida observándolo. Él también me observaba, pero de nuevo no podía leer nada de él. De nuevo alisé mi cabello, aún parecía un despilfarro, pero al menos ya no estaba tan pálida.

-"¿Estás segura que empacaste todo?"-

Hesai venía con la última de las maletas y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta hasta que su expresión se convirtió en piedra al observar a Shaoran. Se detuvo a mi lado y observó a Shaoran, tampoco esperaba que viniera personalmente.

-"Señor Li"- saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

Casi había olvidado que Hesai trabajaba para Shaoran. Él no contestó y tan sólo inclinó la cabeza un poco. Era una situación bastante incómoda, por cierto. Las cosas entre Hesai y yo estaban bien, ya no había malentendidos y ahora todo parecía estar en su cauce. El comportamiento de Hesai había cambiado y su esencia también, no sabía que era diferente, pero había algo. Y Shaoran… bueno, él siempre era raro… y no dejaba de observarnos con mucha cautela.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- no quería seguir entre los dos, así que me fui a buscar a Ying Fa. Estaba durmiendo en la cama. La envolví bien con sus mantitas y la cargué con cuidado. Tomé mi bolso y pañalera, respiré profundo un par de veces, observé mi refugio y me estremecí un poco. No entendía la felicidad y alegría que emanaba de mí al saber que ya no tendría que estar aquí, no porque fuera algo malo o estuviera feo, no. Estas paredes me recordaban lo que no tenía.

Esto era un verdadero caos.

Regresé a la salita. Shaoran de nuevo no dijo nada. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Tomó dos maletas y se quedó en el umbral, esperando que saliera. Salí al pasillo y ahí estaba Xiake con Takera y Mading, personal de seguridad.

-"Chicos"-saludé.

-"Señora Li"-

Caminé y me giré un poco para ver a Takera y a Mading cada uno cargando dos maletas. Hesai estaba en la puerta y nos veía con tristeza.

-"¿Hesai?"- llamé.

No se movía y no me gustaba eso. Además… tal vez creí absurdamente que seguiría siendo mi guardaespaldas. Todos giraron a ver a Shaoran que observaba a Hesai con cara de pocos amigos. Nadie se movió. Y temí que algo le hicieran… no había sido su culpa nada de lo que había pasado, era yo con mis hormonas y mis heridas. Yo lo había orillado a esto… y me sentía muy mal. No había pensado en él y eso había sido egoísta.

-"¿Señor?"- Xiake rompió el silencio.

Shaoran extendió las maletas que tenía en la mano, Hesai las tomó vacilante.

-"Muévete"- ordenó-"Y ponte el uniforme"-

Todos soltaron un suspiro y se contuvieron al instante, guardando la compostura. No era la única que esperaba algo diferente. Hesai entró de nuevo al departamento y en segundos regresó con el saco con el emblema de los Li, sus gafas obscuras y se venía acomodando el micrófono.

Shaoran pasó por delante de sus guardaespaldas y poniendo una mano en mi espalada nos dirigimos al ascensor. Entramos él, Xiake y yo. Los otros siguieron el camino de las escaleras. Dos camionetas esperaban en la puerta del edificio, Shaoran me ayudó a subir con la niña y después él me siguió.

-"¿Adónde vamos?"- quise saber.

-"A casa"-

Hice una mueca.

Eso no explicaba mucho…

* * *

Cerré el cajón con fuerza y le di una patada.

-"¿De verdad no te gusta ni tantito?"- miré mal a Tomoyo.

¿Qué si no me gustaba?

Dioses, claro que me gustaba.

Toda la casa estaba como yo quería que estuviera. Yo no lo sabía, pero Shaoran había seguido adelante con la remodelación y todo estaba fantástico. Yo había elegido los colores, los nuevos muebles, todo… y todo estaba como yo lo quería.

Así que, claro que me gustaba.

-"¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?"-

Miré mi enorme vestidor. Era sacado de un cuento. Era circular y era del tamaño de una habitación pequeña. Había espejos por todas partes y cajones y cajones de ropa. También había un pequeño armario lleno de mis vestidos y abrigos. Todas las puertas y los cajones estaban hechos de madera y tenía un muy bonito color caoba.

Y sí, también me gustaba.

-"No lo sé"- susurré.

-"Ya deja de estar tan amargada"- sacudió su mano con gesto insolente-"Esto es todo tuyo, disfrútalo ¿Quieres?"-

Suspiré.

Salí del enorme vestidor y mi coraje se acrecentó ¿Qué lo disfrutara? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¡Y más viendo esa enorme cama con doseles! ¡Una cama que sólo ocuparía yo! Bah. Tomoyo no entendía porque al parecer se había reconciliado con Eriol.

-"¿Cuándo es la boda?"- mascullé con amargura.

-"Aun no hay fecha…"- dijo vagamente.

-"No pensé que te fueras a reconciliar con él"- la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-"Me he equivocado… también he visto las cosas desde su perspectiva ¿Sabes? Tienes que ver todas las caras de la moneda"-

Hum…

Me tumbé en mi cama cuando Tomoyo salió de mi habitación. Miré el techo pensativa. Si Tomoyo podía perdonar a Eriol, sea lo que sea que haya hecho ¿Yo podría perdonar a Shaoran? ¿Tendría que ver las cosas como él las veía? ¿Y cómo era que él las veía? No había vuelto a hablar con él del tema, no desde que tuvimos esa fantástica y desastrosa tarde de pasión ¿Sería más fácil perdonarlo viendo las cosas como él las veía?

_No_.

Por supuesto que no.

-"¿Estas cómoda?"-

Di un respingo al escuchar su voz. _Esa_ voz. Me levanté como resorte de la cama y asentí sin decir nada.

-"Creo que quedó como tú querías"- entró en la habitación y fue a detenerse en los inmensos ventanales que había.

Asentí de nuevo.

-"La cama es la que escogiste del catalogo que te mandaron de Francia… y el vestidor tal vez sea un poco más grande del que tenías en mente pero creo que está bien"-

Me mordí el labio, sí la cama me encantaba, el vestidor y todo lo nuevo que le habían hecho a la casa. Pero más me encantaba el hombre que estaba ahí parado con un pantalón gris formal, con la camisa blanca, las mangas dobladas en sus brazos y que la luz le daba un aspecto casi supernatural.

¿Cómo era posible que aun lo deseara como lo deseaba después de lo que hizo?

¿Estaba mal?

¿Estaba dañada o algo?

-"He hablado con el doctor"- hablo ajeno al caos de mi cabeza-"Tenemos cita para mañana en la mañana. Estará bien que te haga exámenes de todo tipo para descartar cualquier cosa. Te pido de favor que mañana no desayunes, por si te sacan sangre o algo"-

Asentí.

-"¿Te has dado cuenta que no has dicho nada?"- preguntó con desesperación.

Hice una mueca.

-"Mira, si mi presencia te causa alguna molestia me voy"- hizo un gesto de dolor casi imperceptible que pude haberlo imaginado.

¿Quería que se fuera?

No, no quería.

¿Quería que se quedara?

No, tampoco. Me confundía mucho su presencia.

¿Qué, carajos, quería?

No tenía la menor idea.

No dije nada, tan sólo me quedé observando cómo salía de mi habitación. Quería gritarle que regresara, quería que no volviera y quería que me abrazara tan fuerte que me hiciera olvidar todo. Mi piel anhelaba su contacto. Mi cerebro, guiado por razones, bueno, pues, razonables, me gritaba que me alejara de él y que estábamos bien como estábamos. Yo estaba embarazada y él tenía la obligación de cuidar de mí y de sus hijos. De proveernos de todo…

Pero mi corazón, que siempre se le dio lo de la sensiblería, quería que regresara para consolarme y decirme que todo estaría bien. Que a pesar de todo… me quería.

¿Cómo puedes vivir con esa dualidad en tu interior?

* * *

-"Gracias, Ailina"- tomé el té que me ofreció.

Bebí un poco e hice un gesto, no tenía azúcar.

-"El señor me dijo que probablemente le hicieran exámenes"- asentí comprendiendo lo amargo de su sabor. Tenía que estar en ayunas para que los exámenes no salieran contaminados o que algo que comiera interfiera con los resultados.

Me recargué más en el desayunador. Había amanecido con nauseas y sin nada de apetito. También no había podido dormir del todo bien. No estaba acostumbrada a las nuevas vistas ni a la enorme cama.

-"Me alegro que esté de nuevo con nosotros"- sonreí a Ailina por su cariño.

-"Gracias"-

A mí también me alegraba estar de nuevo aquí aunque lo negara un poco.

-"¿Lista?"-

De nuevo dio un respingo al escuchar su voz sin previo aviso ¿Por qué, demonios, tenía que moverse como fantasma? ¿Por qué no hacia ruido?

-"Aha"- acabé mi té de un trago.

Salimos de la casa en su carro ¿Un Ferrari? ¿Un Jaguar? Quién sabe. La camioneta de Xiake venía detrás de nosotros. Así que estábamos solos, en un espacio tan reducido, _solos_. Me crucé de brazos molesta ¿Por qué, demonios, me importaba tanto?

-"Estás muy callada"- comentó después de algunos minutos en silencio. Tenía la mirada fija en las calles y agarraba con fuerza el volante.

-"No tengo nada que decir"- encogí los hombros.

-"Vaya, qué sorpresa"- le saqué la lengua ante su burla de forma involuntaria. Y él rió.

Me quedé pasmada por el anhelo que sentí. Hace mucho que no escuchaba su risa. Mucho. Tenía diferentes matices del grave y era contagiosa. Me tuve que morder los labios para no reír con él, porque yo no quería reír, quería seguir enfadada. Era mejor, más sano y muchísimo más fácil. Volteé mi rostro para ver sin ver las calles. Iba a una velocidad considerable y todo parecía una mancha.

Después de veinte minutos se metió en un edificio enorme y aparcó el coche en el subterráneo. Xiake llegó inmediatamente después y se colocó atrás de nosotros con la camioneta. Shaoran bajó del coche y le dio la vuelta para abrirme. Me ofreció su mano y por instinto la tomé.

Sentí un montón de cosquillitas recorrerme por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a los míos y sentí mucho calor y la piel me ardía allí donde estaba en contacto la suya. Intenté retirarla, los dioses saben que lo intenté, pero no se movió. Mi mano traicionera encontró la suya y la sostuvo.

Maldita mano.

Me jalo, literalmente, hacia el ascensor, porque al parecer era incapaz de moverme por cuenta propia. Xiake y Hesai subieron con nosotros. Pero mi mano no soltó la suya, de hecho la estrechó cada vez más. Nos acercábamos al piso dieciocho cuando me entró pánico ¿Y si algo le pasaba a mi bebé? ¿Y si no estaba bien?

-"Tranquila"- susurró levantando nuestras manos entrelazadas y besando mi dorso. Ah…

_Ah_.

Salimos a una especie de sala de espera. Nos dirigimos hacia la recepcionista. Una hermosa enfermera que se le quedo viendo como idiota a mi marido. Ah, malditas enfermeras y… azafatas.

-"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?"-

_Puedes ayudar cerrando los ojos…y alejándote. Mucho. _

-"Tenemos cita"-

-"¿Su nombre, por favor?"-sonrió coquetamente.

-"Li"- la vieja esa buscó en una lista que tenía.

-"¿Li, Sakura?"- frunció el ceño.

-"Sí, mi esposa"-

Ja. Ja. Ja.

-"Enseguida los llaman"-dijo viéndome desagradablemente.

Bah.

-"Ven, sentémonos"- Shaoran me jalo, de nuevo, y nos sentamos en los sillones tan cómodos. Había otras parejas. Casi todas ellas ya tenían mucho, estaban realmente enormes. Se me escapó el aire de golpe.

-"¿Estaré así de grande?"- dije con voz entrecortada en un susurró.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. Su expresión divertida me pareció chocante y la sonrisa que me regaló me pareció aún más.

-"Es posible"- hice una mueca y mi mano libre, esa que no estaba en la suya, le pegó, involuntariamente claro, en el pecho. Su risa llenó de nuevo el espacio entre nosotros. Se acercó más a mí, aún sonriendo y murmuró contra mi mejilla.

-"Te vas a ver adorable"- y me dejó en blanco.

¿Cómo podía con tan poco hacerme sentir en las nubes? ¿Cómo podía comportarse mi cuerpo así? Yo sabía que él podía ser adorable, diablos sí lo sabía, pero no quería que lo fuera conmigo, me confundía, me hacía anhelarlo y buscar perdonarlo y me odiaba por eso. Me alejé de él molesta.

-"Relájate"- susurró atrayéndome hacía si de nuevo. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me pegó a él recargándonos en el respaldo del sofá. Y de nuevo juro que intenté oponerme a eso, a esta cercanía. Y, de nuevo, no pude.

Además me desconcertaban sus cambios de actitud, primero todo frío y formal y ahora se comportaba como… hum… como un esposo…

Y sí, lo prefería así.

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Me moví incomoda. Los malditos asientos de los aviones nunca me habían gustado, además era un vuelo de infinidad de horas y era molesto estar sentada en un espacio tan reducido. Suspiré. Aquí iba de camino a Inglaterra ¿Servía de algo? No, no servía. Eriol estaba en China… y por lo que sabía no tenía pensado ir a Inglaterra a vivir… y eso era terrible. _

_Efectivamente había ganado la beca. Mandé todas mis cosas, me despedí de mi familia hice todo los tramites y al final me entero de que Eriol no tenía pensado venir. Él se iba a China con su familia, pero para mí ya no había vuelta atrás y luego con el trabajo que me costó convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran ir…_

_Todo había salido como lo habían planeado, tal vez algunos errores, pero al final el resultado era el que quería. Kinomoto se separó de ellos. Tuve muchísima suerte. Ella llegó justo en el momento para encontrar a Li en la cama con Himura ¿Qué si pasó algo? Lo dudo. Por como tuvimos que arrastrarlos a los dos al dormitorio no creo que se hayan despertado en todo lo que quedaba de la noche. _

_¿Tatewaki?_

_Él dejo de hablarme. Después de la dichosa fiesta decidió que no quería seguir viéndome y que estaba loca. Vaya estúpido. A pesar de que sus últimas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Le había preguntado qué era lo que pasaba y él tan solo me dijo que yo no lo entendería, que estaba asqueado de mi forma de pensar y que se alegrara que no hubiera salido como lo había planeado. _

_Que idiota, si hubiera salido así él se hubiera acostado con Sakura. Y fue lo que le contesté. Que era un imbécil por alegrarse, hubiera tenido a Sakura para él… tan sólo me respondió que no podía tener algo que no era suyo y que yo debería de entenderlo. _

_No lo entendía. _

_Y además todo salió como quería._

_Habían cortado Kinomoto y Li._

_Eriol y Li estaban en China. _

_Kinomoto en Japón._

_Y yo de camino a Inglaterra. _

_Suspiré. _

_Al menos Eriol ya no estaba con ella. _

* * *

Shaoran POV

¿Me estaba aprovechando de la situación?

Seh, lo estaba haciendo.

¿Me importaba?

Hum…

No, ciertamente, no.

La sostuve contra mí disfrutando su calor y su suavidad. Hace mucho tiempo que no la tenía así, conmigo, pegadita ¿Han sentido como el mundo pude estar cayéndose en mil pedazos pero aún sientes paz? Bueno, cuando abrazaba a Sakura así me sentí. Lleno de paz…

… y de lujuria…

Pero eso es otro cantar.

-"Señores Li"- la enfermera nos llamó.

Contuve una carcajada al ver la mirada de reproche y coraje que le enviaba mi esposa. Seh, no tenía vergüenza. Era una clínica específicamente de ginecología, obstetricia y pediatría. La mayoría eran parejas y se me hacía de muy mal gusto que coqueteara con sus clientes. Pero de nuevo era a mi favor. Sakura dijera lo que dijera y se mintiera cuanto se mintiera, me seguía considerando de su propiedad.

Y no me quejaba, eso estaba claro.

Xiake y Hesai se quedaron en la sala de espera ante la mirada de todos. Es común en estos días traer guardaespaldas, pero no tanto verlos en las sala de espera de maternidad. Ah, pero que imagen tan graciosa.

Seguimos un pasillo hasta llegar al consultorio de la doctora Ichiga. Era japonesa y mi hermana Fa Mei me la había recomendado.

-"¿Es doctora, verdad?"- preguntó en un susurró Sakura.

-"Por supuesto"-

Claro, yo iba a dejar que un hombre, doctor o no doctor, viera a mi mujer. Si, cómo no.

Entramos a un consultorio muy bonito, te hacía sentir a gusto, lleno de colores pasteles y sin cuadros ni posters de cerebros o cosas así que acostumbran los doctores.

-"Buenos días, señores Li"- una pequeña mujer se acercó a saludarnos. Era diminuta. Tenía el cabello de honguito, color castaño y una mirada y sonrisa infantil. Hice una mueca para contener la risa. Estaba chistosísima.

-"Buenos días"-saludamos.

-"Pasen, por favor"- nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban en frente de su escritorio. Yo no solté la mano de Sakura en todo el tiempo y la coloque, con la mía, en mi pierna. Ella no pareció quejarse, de hecho, se acercó más a mí. Podría estar asustada, así que le besé la frente.

-"Tranquila"- susurré.

-"Su hermana, la señora Li, me habló de ustedes. Sé que ya tienen una hija así que no hay que entrar en cosas básicas"- los dos hicimos una mueca.

-"Pero…"- Sakura dio un fuerte suspiro antes de seguir hablando-"Los embarazos son diferentes ¿No? Ying Fa fue una niña que no me dio molestias ni nada. Es cierto que pasó unas semanas en la incubadora, pero todo el embarazo fue bastante normal. Al parecer el pequeñín que ahora llevo, no está tan a gusto"-

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Tiene malestares?"- preguntó la doctora.

-"Sí. Tengo nauseas, y falta de apetito. Tengo cambios de humor muy fuertes y estoy bastante deprimida… y me mareo constantemente"-contuve una maldición.

¿Por qué, demonios, no me había dicho nada de eso? Me alegre de haber tomado la decisión de venir a ver al médico.

-"¿Hay alguna razón por la que esté deprimida?"-

Claro que había una razón: la vieja bruja de Naoko se creía más lista que yo.

Pobre ilusa.

-"Hemos tenido algunos problemas familiares"- murmuró. Seh, algunos.

-"Bueno, es normal que sienta ansiedad y esté preocupada. Pero le recomiendo que se tome las cosas con calma y trate de relajarse y evitar todo tipo de disgustos"- asentimos. Trataría de evitar los disgustos, peleas y cosas de esas.

-"Es necesario que la revise… por favor, por aquí"- la doctora se levantó y con un gesto le indicó a Sakura una puerta. Ella me vio con preocupación y un poco de temor, aferrando más mi mano a la suya. El gesto me llenó de ternura y de un poco de esperanza. Aún, por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho, creía en mí… al menos un poco. Y eso, amigos, ya era muchísimo.

-"Ve, amor. Aquí te espero"- le di un suave beso en los labios que no rechazó.

-"Puede entrar si gusta, señor Li"- comentó la doctora.

-"¿Sakura?"-era decisión de ella. Yo haría lo que ella me pidiera en el momento que lo hiciera.

-"No… estaré bien"- dijo tratando de convencerse.

La observé entrar a un cuarto de al lado, en unos segundos salió de nuevo la doctora.

-"Su esposa se está cambiando"- asentí-"Está muy nerviosa"-

Hice una mueca.

-"Como le dijo, con Ying Fa todo estuvo muy tranquilo"- era una gran mentira… enorme, pero nadie podía saber que no era su madre. Ya me había quitado a los del consejo para arriesgarme a que se filtrara la información por otros lados.

-"Si, eso me dice. Es normal que esté nerviosa, por lo que dice los embarazos han sido muy diferentes, así que no sabe cómo reaccionar"- asentí.

No sólo los embarazos sino también las situaciones. Nuestros problemas se reflejaban en su estado de ánimo, y la preocupación era la misma que la mía ¿Seremos de nuevo felices? Yo esperaba que sí. Después de lo que Eriol y yo descubrimos no había razones para que no lo fuéramos.

-"Le recomiendo que la aleje de los problemas… no valen tanto para poner la vida de su hijo en peligro. Necesita muchos cuidados y muchos mimos… complázcala en lo que quiera, si quiere comer chocolate a las dos de la mañana, cómprele chocolate. También procure que haga algo de ejercicio, la natación es recomendable porque no afecta de manera brusca a las articulaciones y es relajante. Si tiene humores extremos trátela de comprender. Si grita, usted cálmela. Si llora, consuélela… y si se siente un poquito cariñosa, no la rechacé"-

¿Rechazarla?

¿Acaso esta doctora estaba loca?

-"D e acuerdo"- era una misión que me tomaría muuuy en serio.

-"Las relaciones sexuales son naturales y bastante benéficas por todas las hormonas que se secreta en el acto… así que a menos que ella tenga alguna molestia no debe de preocuparse"-

¿Me veía cara de preocupado?

No lo estaba, en absoluto.

-"¿Doctora?"- Sakura se asomó por la puerta.

Se veía adorable con la batita de hospital color rosa. Y, también, muy deseable. Sería fácil de quitar y no era que cubriera algo. Dejaba ver, muy sutilmente, el contorno de sus caderas, como el pequeño vientre que tenía así como la forma de sus pechos. Ah, se me hizo agua la boca ¿Podría comprar de esas batas en algún lado? ¿Tenía venta al público o era cosa de hospitales? Bah, siempre había modo de conseguir algunas… Xiake las robaría para mí.

-"¿Por qué esa sonrisa maliciosa?"- volteé a ver a Sakura.

-"¿Cuál?"-pregunté inocentemente.

-"Esa"- me señaló-"La que tienes cuando estás planeando algo"- reí.

-"Oh, amor. No es nada"-hizo una mueca.

-"Espero"-

* * *

_Naoko POV_

_Sonreí ante el viejo que tenía delante de mí. _

_-"Siempre me han gustado las mujeres que saben lo que quieren"- me asqueé internamente. _

_El muy vejete tenía más de sesenta años y yo tenía veinte. Claro las que saben lo que quieren, más bien las que parecen idiotas y se hacen idiotas. _

_-"Y a mí los hombres maduros"- muy lejos de la realidad. _

_Pero él no tenía porque saber eso. _

_Llevaba dos años en Inglaterra. Aunque no era como yo lo había planeado me sirvió de mucho. Era realmente buena en lo que hacía, escribir. También aquí había muchas conferencias de cosas de terror y me encantaba asistir a ellas… en una de ella me encontré a este vejestorio. _

_An Lo Chung. _

_Un excéntrico chino rico que le encanta el terror. _

_Y por lo que sabía tenía pleno acceso a lo que yo más quería. _

_Al medio dónde se movía Eriol. _

_¿Olvidarlo?_

_Nunca pude. _

_Y ahora que estaba cada vez más cerca de él… haría todo lo que fuera para verlo de nuevo. Aunque eso me costará mi libertad… y la cama de este viejo._

* * *

Sakura POV

Seguí de nuevo a la doctora de regreso al consultorio que tenía al lado de su oficina. Me subí a la cama y coloqué mis pies en esas cosas. No estaba nada cómoda… nunca había sido fan de los ginecólogos, se me hacían muy invasores. Comenzó con el examen, de manera lenta y tranquila, hablando de lo bonito que era comprar cosas para bebes y lo bonito del clima. Supongo que lo hacía para distraerme, pero no podía olvidar que estaba metiendo sus dedos en mí ni viéndome.

Ah, pero que diferencia sería si fueran los dedos de Shaoran.

Me pues colorada con el pensamiento y deseé que se diera prisa… no sería muy agradable que me excitara con ella ahí abajo. Me froté la frente… ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Qué madre se excita así?

-"Listo"- la doctora se erguió y se quitó los guantes. Me sonrió.

-"¿Todo bien?"- se alejó de mí y me ayudó a bajar los pies de las cosas esas. Se acercó con un monitor.

-"¿Quiere que le hablé a su esposo? Para que los dos vean a la pequeña personita que hay en su interior"- asentí emocionada.

-"Si, por favor"-

Shaoran entró cuando ella lo llamó. Aún tenía esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro y me miraba con picardía. Ah, me moría por saber qué demonios se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-"¿Todo bien?"-hizo la misma pregunta que yo.

-"Sí"- la doctora puso un gel en mi vientre, me estremecí por el frío. Shaoran tomó mi mano y besó el dorso-"Está todo bien. Las paredes vaginales están en óptimas condiciones y no hay ni infección ni nada. El embarazo va bien… además ya tienen cuatro meses, por lo tanto el riesgo de aborto se ha reducido en un casi en su totalidad"- sonreí con alivio.

-"Me alegro"-

Prendió el monitor ese y movió con cuidado un aparatito en mi vientre. La imagen era difusa pero poco a poco fue tomando forma.

-"Ahí está"- dijo la doctora.

Contuve la respiración y escuché como Shaoran hacía lo mismo. Ahí en el monitor se distinguía una pequeña personita. Una personita. Una personita creada por nosotros dos. Algo de él y mío.

-"Oh"- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por mis mejillas ¿Cómo puedes amar algo con toda tu intensidad tan sólo con verlo ahí en la pequeña tele? ¿Cómo un amor tan grande nace tan rápido? Yo ya amaba a mi pequeño… pero esto era…

-"Oh"-

-"¿Quieren saber qué es?"- preguntó amablemente la doctora.

-"Espero que un humano"-bromeó Shaoran.

Le pegué en el pecho y la doctora se rió.

-"Sí, eso definitivamente si es"-

-"Qué bueno"- si no fuera porque la voz le tembló un poco le pegaría otra vez-"Lo que tú quieras"- susurró.

Hum…

-"¿Es un niño verdad?"-

-"Pues… casi puedo asegurar que sí"-

Sollocé.

-"Sakura, por favor no llores"- Shaoran me vio con angustia y me abracé a él ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Necesitaba que me consolara. Era un niño. Un pequeño Shaoran creciendo en mi interior. Mis fantasías crecieron a millones y cada vez que lo veía me imaginaba a un pequeño con sonrisa picara y mirada chocolate.

-"Ya, cariño"- siguió susurrando palabras tiernas y tranquilizadoras, con su voz aterciopelada y ronca que creaban la ilusión de un murmullo sosegado y somnífero. No podía evitar dar un respingo cada vez que me llamaba así: cariño, cielo, amor. Me sentía bien, extasiada. Pero, inmensamente culpable ¿Cómo podía permitir que me hablara así? ¿Y cómo podía permitir que me siguieran afectando de esa manera sus palabras?

-"Quiero un helado de fresa"- murmuré contra su pecho para poder distraerme y porque de verdad de un momento a otro se me antojo un helado de fresa.

Él rió.

-"Claro"-

Me limpié las lágrimas con un pañuelo que me ofreció. Respiré para tranquilizarme. Él besó mi frente y me dejó sola para cambiarme. Me puse con mucha lentitud mi ropa, y cada tanto me detenía a acariciar mi vientre y decirle palabras de amor a mi Shaorancito. Salí del consultorio y de nuevo me senté al lado de Shaoran enfrente del escritorio de la doctora.

-"Tomé"- me tendió una hoja-"Es una receta"- explicó.

-"¿Medicinas?"-

-"Sí, para casos extremos. Son para evitar sus mareos, no es bueno que se pueda marear cuando menos lo espera. También recomiendo que no esté mucho tiempo sola y que no suba las escaleras sin compañía… a veces los mareos suelen venir cuando menos se lo esperan"- un poco de pánico me entró.

-"Si, de acuerdo ¿Algo más?"-preguntó Shaoran con voz controlada.

-"Cualquier dolor que pueda sentir no lo tomé a la ligera. Venga de inmediato. En la receta está mi teléfono móvil por cualquier cosa. No tomé riesgos incensarios, Señora Li… y otra cosa… no sé preocupen, no diré nada. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo"-

La miré sin entender y Shaoran apretó mi mano.

-"Es un secreto profesional"- dijo la doctora.

-"La demandaré"- Shaoran dijo con voz amenazadora.

-"No es necesario, Señor Li"- a pesar de la voz dura de Shaoran la doctora Ichiga contestó con una sonrisa-"No entiendo porque lo hacen, pero yo no diré nada, ni siquiera lo escribiré en mis archivos ni se lo comentaré a nadie… está es la última vez que hablamos de esto, tiene mi palabra"- se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Shaoran dudó un momento pero finalmente estrechó su mano con la de ella y sonrió.

-"Disculpe, no tenía intención de hablarle así"-

-"No importa, sé que tiene que proteger a su familia"-

Y lo entendí.

Era obvio que la doctora se diera cuenta que nunca había tenido hijos y no lo esperaba, nunca me pasó por la cabeza y supongo que a Shaoran tampoco. Estábamos más preocupados por saber la salud de nuestro pequeño que no nos pusimos a pensar en eso. Ella nos sonrió amablemente y deseé de verdad que cumpliera su palabra, no sabía qué repercusiones podría traer que se filtrara que Ying Fa no era mi hija… pero Shaoran aplastaría a la doctora como una hormiga.

Nos dependimos de ella y salimos del consultorio. Estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta del coche, tampoco noté como salió del edificio.

No podía arriesgarme a nada. La salud de mi hijo estaba en juego y si eso significaba estar con Shaoran, que no parecía un gran sacrificio para mi disgusto, lo haría. Él nos protegería. A pesar de todo… sabía que si se lo pedía él mismo me llevaría en brazos a dónde fuera, él me daría todo lo que quisiera y haría lo que yo dijera.

Y la seguridad de ese pensamiento me hizo replantarme la manera en ver las cosas. Si tenía tanta confianza en él ¿Por qué no podía creer que era todo un error?

* * *

Me sentí en movimiento. Flotando. Estaba recargada en algo cálido y reconfortante. Me acurruqué más.

-"Tranquila"- su voz resonó en mis oídos como música.

-"¿Shaoran?"- abrí un poco los ojos y los tallé adormilada.

Estamos subiendo con mucha parsimonia las escaleras.

-"Te quedaste dormida… vuelve a dormirte"-

Seguro.

Sería tan fácil dormirme con sus brazos a mí alrededor y su esencia envolviéndome. Si, cómo no. Pero no dije nada. Ni siquiera pregunté si no le pesaba demasiado ahora que ya había subido unos kilitos, él parecía llevarme con mucha facilidad. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía. En este momento no me quería poner a pensar en todas las razones que tenía para querer que me soltara o para que se fuera a pelar espárragos.

No, no.

Sentí como separaba un poco mi cuerpo del suyo y me colocaba en la cama. En la suavecita cama. Lo tome del suéter que llevaba y aferré mis manos a él.

-"¿Sakura?"-

-"No te vayas… quédate conmigo"- susurré sin abrir los ojos.

Él nunca se había negado a una petición mía. No dijo nada por algunos segundos y empecé a aterrarme de que fuera la primera vez. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca de forma involuntaria cuando con cuidado se acostó al lado de mí envolviéndome con sus brazos. Eran tan duros y daban tanto confort que entré en un estado de ensoñación. Con sus pulgares hacia círculos en mi espalda y en mi cadera.

Suspiré con deleite.

No debía ponerme a pensar en cosas que me hicieran preocuparme o recriminar mi actitud. Dejaría los problemas al otro lado de la puerta. Tomando una decisión me acerqué a él poco a poco hasta que no quedó un centímetro entre nosotros.

-"Shaoran"- dije en un susurró.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su penetrante mirada. Él no podía ocultar ese deseo en sus ojos y me alegré por eso. Comencé con pequeño besitos húmedos a los largo de su mandíbula. Lo escuché aspirar con fuerza y sus brazos se volvieron aun más duros alrededor de mí. Con mis pequeños besitos llegué a su boca. Tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordisqueé un poco.

Él ladeó la cabeza y su mano subió de mi cadera a mi cuello acercándome a él. Su beso llenó cada espacio de mi cuerpo de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Adoraba besar a Shaoran, porque tenía un sabor único y la manera en que me calentaba me hacía desear más y más. Nos separó buscando aire, no es que me importara quedarme sin oxigeno mientras me siguiera besando.

Me colocó de espaldas al colchón y recargó un poco de su peso en mí. Me observó a los ojos y lo que vi ahí me hizo inquietarme.

-"¿Shaoran?"- los diferentes matices de su mirada reflejaban preocupación y un poco de terror, que no entendía. También una desesperación tan poco propia de él. Dio un largo suspiró.

-"¿No es sólo sexo, verdad?"- su voz se rompió en la última parte.

Mi corazón se encogió de golpe y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. La culpa y el remordimiento me llenaron y el coraje por sentir tantas cosas también. Observé como su desesperación crecía y el nudo en mi garganta me impidió hablar de inmediato.

¿Quería que sufriera? Una parte de mí, que cada vez se estaba haciendo más pequeña gritaba que sí. _Dile que es sólo sexo… dile que no sientes absolutamente nada con él._

Pero no pude.

-"No, Shaoran. Nunca ha sido sólo sexo"-

No dijo nada sólo sonrió y su sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro. Si había tenido dudas sobre lo que estábamos a punto de hacer se borraron en ese instante ¿Qué importaba que mañana pensara en todas las cosas que me atormentaba? Nada. Él era lo único que podía ver en este momento y lo disfrutaría.

-"Bésame, Shaoran. Bésame"- inclinó su cuerpo un poco más y tomó mi boca con la suya de manera tierna y controlada. Me aferré a sus hombros y lo atraje a mí, urgiéndolo para que profundizara. Con su lengua fue abriéndose paso entre mis labios y yo solté un suspiro. Nuestras bocas bailaron al mismo tiempo llenando mi cabeza de colores estrafalarios. El poder de un beso.

Cerré mis manos entorno a su cuello atrayéndolo más. Necesitaba sentirlo pegadito a mí.

Rompió el beso y los dos respiramos con dificultad. Movió sus labios por mi cuello, succionando. Se detuvo en la base. Y me mordió ligeramente. Escuché como susurraba cosas pero no entendía nada. Cerré los ojos ante la caricia que siguió y siguió. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi suéter y comenzaron a acariciar mi vientre y estomago. Su boca siguió torturando mi cuello.

-"Bien, se ha ido"-

No entendía lo que decía y no me importaba, realmente. Volvió a poner un solo besó en mi cuello y siguió bajando con besos calientes por la base de mi garganta hasta llegar al inició de pecho. Con algo de impaciencia, me levanté un poco quitándome el suéter. Observé su sonrisita de satisfacción pero lo ignoré.

-"Deliciosa"- susurró a la vez que se pasaba esa condenada lengua por su labio inferior.

Tomó entre sus manos mis pechos y yo sentí una corriente de puro placer recorrerme. Estaba más sensible y cada rocé de su mano tenía mucho poder. Los apretó ligeramente y yo gemí.

-"Exquisita"-

Entre su boca tomó uno de mis pezones por encima de la tela del sujetador. Me removí bajo su cuerpo, buscando más. Él tomó con mucha lentitud su tarea. Masajeó distraídamente mi otro pecho y se concentró en lo que tenía en la boca. Usó sus dientes, sus labios y su lengua y yo sólo podía retorcerme.

-"Shaoran"-

Gemí en voz alta. Suplicándole. Esa tortura estaba más allá de mis límites y me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Pero no me hizo caso. Tan sólo cambió de pezón para torturar al otro. Gruñí aferrándome a sus brazos. Tiré de su suéter para poder acariciar su piel. Se movió un poco para acabar sacándolo por su cabeza y dejo al descubierto su maravilloso, y pecaminoso, torso. Me mordí los labios deleitándome con él. Ah, sí qué era hermoso.

En un movimiento rápido me quitó el sujetador. Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y antes de regresar a su tarea sopló un poco en mi pecho. Me estremecí y él rió entre dientes. Tomó de nuevo mi pezón en su boca y siguió succionando y mordiendo. La tensión en mi cuerpo comenzó a concentrarse en mi vientre… él continuó y continuó, con más ahínco y con más dedicación. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y entonces el mordió a un costado de mi pecho y grité. Explotando en mil pedazos.

Cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces en un intento por desaparecer ese halo multicolor que nublaba mi vista. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo así… sólo con el toqué en mi pecho y no sabía que se podía lograr.

-"Creo que no debo de subestimarte"- susurré.

Él estaba besando mi vientre y se rió entre dientes. Sentí su aliento en mi obligó y sentí como se sacudió por la risa.

-"No, creo que no"-

Levanté la mirada y observé como besaba una y otra vez mi vientre.

-"Llevas a mí bebé aquí"- dijo entre besos. Una ternura muy especial y suave se instaló en el centro de mi corazón. Sonreí sin poder impedirlo y comencé a acariciar su cabello. Sus besos fueron bajando hasta que se topo con la cinturilla de mi pantalón. Con mucha paciencia, para mi gusto, desató el botón y bajó lentamente la cremallera. Acomodó sus manos en el borde y comenzó a bajarlo poco a poco. Sus dedos rozaron mi cadera y mis piernas. Cada centímetro de piel que descubría lo besaba lentamente y con paciencia.

Por fin los malditos pantalones salieron de mis piernas y Shaoran los aventó. Sonrió torcidamente.

-"Lindo color"-

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis bragas. Era de un color azul eléctrico bastante llamativo y de una seda muy suave.

-"Gracias"- conseguí decir con un suspiro cuando sus manos pasaron rozando ese lugar que ansiaba sus caricias. Tomó entre sus manos mi tobillo y besó el empeine de mi pie. Fue repartiendo a lo largo de mi pierna besos esporádicos, húmedos y excitantes. Cuando llegó a mi muslo internó colocó un solo besó en mi centro por encima de la tela. Solté el aire de golpe y refunfuñé cuando se levantó y tomó mi otro pie.

¿Acaso quería seguir torturándome? Al parecer sí.

Repitió el mismo proceso a lo largo de mi pierna. Y está vez cundo llegó de nuevo, ahí donde yo quería, se entretuvo rozando su nariz. Respiré entrecortadamente. Era la más deliciosa tortura a la que hubiera sido sometida. Usó su boca, como él sólo lo sabe hacer y pasó su lengua repetidamente.

Necesitaba más.

-"Shaoran"- dije su nombre con súplica ¿Quería que le rogara? Lo haría… el placer que me proporcionaría sería suficiente para rogarle-"Tócame"-

Con un movimiento rápido y seguro, me despojó de lo que faltaba y me miró antes de sumergirse de nuevo entre mis piernas. Grité por las sensaciones que me hizo sentir cuando su lengua me tocó directamente. Me retorcí y sacudí. También creo que sollocé un poco, pero era bastante justificable por la manera como me hacía sentir.

¿Podría yo vivir privada de estas sensaciones? Era desconcertante tener la certeza de que sería el único que podía crearlas. Nunca había estado con nadie más, nunca. Pero la sola mirada de Shaoran era capaz de hacer que cada terminación nerviosa se agitase ante la expectativa.

¿Esperaba encontrar lo que tenía con él con alguien más? Sólo si tenía la esperanza de ver a alguien de la manera en que lo veía a él podría dejarlo ir. Pero…

… no tenía esa esperanza…

… ni el deseo…

Entré en un estado de relajación total cuando acabo conmigo. Podía entender porque esto era bueno para el bebé, oh sí, que lo podía entender.

-"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura"- ronroneó Shaoran.

Se colocó encima de mí y besó mis labios. Mi estado de relajación se disparó al cielo cuando entró en mí. Lo sentí llenar mi interior y me sentí completa… hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía completa. Y comprendí que la unión que podíamos tener él y yo no la podría tener con nadie. No había Sakura sin Shaoran…

¿Habría un Shaoran sin Sakura?

Su vaivén cobró ritmo y velocidad. Una danza exquisita y llena de placer. Él sabía cómo moverse para que llegara a cumbres muy altas. La forma en que su pecho rozaba el mío. Mis piernas lo rodeaban y sus labios en los míos. Era una mezcla poderosa.

Con un ronco gemido aumento la velocidad y yo de nuevo entré en esa espiral de sensaciones y destellos que de momento explotaría. Me aferré a él y moviendo mis caderas con las suyas el cumulo de sensaciones se concentró para después explotar. Liberé su cuello de mis brazos y los dejé lánguidamente en la cama.

Tomó entre sus manos mis caderas y me levantó. Con unas últimas embestidas y un gruñido él mismo llegó y acabo tendido en mí. Era delicioso sentir su peso y cada parte de mi cuerpo en contacto con el suyo.

-"Wow"- dijo.

Yo reí pero de pronto la pregunta bailando en mi cabeza de nuevo cobró forma y peso. Era una duda que me carcomía y necesitaba que la aclarara, sea buena o mala la respuesta necesitaba saber con urgencia.

-"Shaoran"- él pareció no escucharme, de hecho se acomodó mejor sobre mí poniendo sus brazos a mi lado soportando un poco más de su peso.

-"Shaoran"- dije de nuevo.

-"Hum"- resoplé.

-"¿Sientes lo mismo que sientes conmigo con alguien más?"- dije rápidamente para no perder el valor. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y me observó con ojos nublados.

-"¿Qué?"- hice una mueca.

-"¿Qué si sientes lo mismo cuando estás con...?"-

-"Sí, si oí"- interrumpió-"El _que _era una simple expresión de asombro e incredulidad"-

-"Ah… ¿Eh?"- exclamé confundida.

Resopló.

-"¿Qué si siento lo mismo cuando estoy contigo? ¿Te refieres al sexo? No, pues no ¿Te refieres al hacer diario? Tampoco ¿A qué te refieres?"- enarcó una ceja.

No le iba a decir toda mi charada interna.

-"Me refería a que si crees que eres capaz de encontrar esto que tenemos con alguien más… tal vez yo lo encontraría y tal vez tú…"

-"¡No!"- gritó interrumpiéndome, de nuevo.

-"¿No qué?"- me observó con ojos furibundos y tomó entre sus manos mi rostro.

-"Nunca voy a encontrar esto que siento contigo con nadie, nunca. Eres parte de mí, eres la que conforma mi todo… sin ti no hay Shaoran"-

El alivio que ocasionó esas palabras fue inmediato y demoledor.

-"Y es lo mismo para ti… yo soy para ti… no hay nadie más ¿Verdad?"- sonreí con ternura.

-"Nunca ha habido nadie más"-

Sonrió y junto sus labios con los míos y yo lo abracé.

¿Era suficiente el amor que le tenía para poder perdonarlo?

No lo sabía.

* * *

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Hola, cómo han estado? Seguramente me quieren matar o algo así ¿Verdad? Bien empezaré con disculpas, no debí de haber tardado tanto, pero tengo enyesada una mano ¿Saben lo difícil que es escribir con una mano? Uff super difícil, yo pensé que me lo quitarían hace un mes, más o menos, pero las fisuras que tenía en dos dedos no habían cerrado del todo y pues tuvieron que volver a poner el yeso. No es nada agradable y como les digo cuesta mucho escribir con una mano y pues el capitulo lo tenía pensado así y no quería cortarlo o quitarle escenas, así que me tardé un montón en escribirlo. Espero que me disculpen, no me fui intención ¿Cómo logré una mano enyesada? Bueno es bastante patético… así que dejémoslo así.

No sé cuándo me quitaran el yeso, espero que pronto, tengo cita con el doctor el próximo martes y espero que mis dedos ya estén bien, si no, bueno pues tendrán que esperar para el siguiente capítulo, aún no lo he empezado a escribir y, como les dije, cuesta mucho hacerlo con una mano y me cansó pero haré todo lo posible por no tardarme tanto.

Bien ¿Les gustó? A mí me gusto mucho el capitulo, se viven muchas emociones alrededor de nuestros personajes pero al menos ya están las cosas más claras. La vida de Naoko durante la preparatoria nos explica muchas cosas, ahora ya saben que fue lo que pasó en el pasado, ya saben también que no pasó. Es una chica amargada… espero que no se topen con alguien como ella en el futuro, ni ahora ni nunca. Shaoran ya sabe que no tuvo nada que ver con Yintian, ya era hora ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Toda su casa, excepto las habitaciones tienen circuito cerrado y nunca lo pensó. Eriol y él han armado un plan en contra de la bruja, ya veremos de qué se trata en el próximo capítulo que iniciara todo. Y nuestra parejita está más cerca y Sakurita está dudando. Díganme ¿También a ustedes les parece absurdo el plan de Shaoran? Jajajaja

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y que han seguido hasta aquí. Espero no haber perdido lectoras en esta corta ausencia. Muchas gracias… !!!!!!

Esta vez no podré contestar a sus rewiews, lo siento, pero me duele la mano, la sana, y bah. Si lo hiciera me tardaría otros dos días y pues mejor les dejo el capitulo hoy. Mil disculpas, si mi mano ya está bien para el próximo contestare a todos… Gracias, muchas gracias.

Kary.


	24. Chapter 24

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

* * *

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

_

* * *

_

Shaoran POV

Apreté con más fuerza a Sakura. Estaba recargada en mi pecho y dormía. Sonreí con muchísima felicidad. Habíamos tenido una inolvidable tarde de hacer el amor, una y otra vez. La mejor tarde de todas, o al menos entre las mejores tardes de nuestras vidas. Suspiré con placer. Sabía que aún no me perdonaba, no es que pudiera culparla, pero la manera en cómo me había tocado y cómo susurraba mi nombre me habían servido como bálsamo. Era la mujer más increíble del mundo y yo era el idiota más afortunado.

No volvería a dejar que nada interfiriera en nuestra relación.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Dentro de dos días volvería a la oficina y echaríamos en marcha el plan contra Naoko. Esa maldita bruja ¿De verdad se creía más lista que yo? Pues estaba muy equivocada. Además tenía de mi lado a una de las mentes más maquiavélicas del mundo.

A mí querido primo Eriol.

La aplastaría, la devoraría y empezaría con lo más simple.

Conocer al viejo An Lo Chung.

-"¿Shaoran?"- Sakura se movió encima de mí.

-"Dime, amor"- acaricié su cabello y ella depositó un beso en mi pecho.

-"Tengo hambre"- reí.

-"Por supuesto, llevamos encerrados al menos diez horas y no has desayunado. Yo también tengo hambre"- admití.

-"¿Diez horas?"- preguntó sorprendida y se levantó un poco.

-"Una hora más, una hora menos"-

Le sonreí.

Tenía todo su cabello revuelto por las muchas veces que pase las manos sobre él. La cara sonrosada y los labios hinchados, trabajo mío por supuesto. Le pasé una mano por la mejilla apartando su cabello y observé su cuello.

Sí, había desparecido por completo el moretón que tenía la otra vez. Ahora adornaba un increíble chupetón de mi autoría ¿Salvaje y animal? Seh…

No me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-"Que te parece si nos bañamos, vestimos y salimos a comer algo. Podemos llevar a Ying Fa"- propuse. Eran las seis de la tarde y la niña se dormía hasta las nueve.

-"Si, claro"-

Murmuró y volvió a acostarse en mi pecho.

-"Pero no quiero moverme"- sonreí.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado y escuché como gruñía.

-"Por más que me encante encerrarme contigo, nuestro hijo tiene que comer"-pasé mis manos por debajo de ella. Besé su vientre antes de incorporarme y tomarla en brazos-"Y sí es necesario que te traiga en brazos…no parece un gran sacrificio"-ella rió.

-"No, no lo es"- recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo cuarto de baño.

-"Es precioso, no importa las veces que lo vea"- rió.

Claro, ella había elegido los nuevos colores. Aunque me enloquecía el verde, tenía que admitir que los azulejos rojos y dorados le daban demasiado erotismo al lugar. La dejé dentro de la regadera y me metí con ella. Abrí los grifos y el agua descendió por nuestros cuerpos. Me excité de inmediato.

A veces me podría comportar como un salvaje (oh, bueno la mayoría del tiempo), pero sabía que Sakura necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Así que me dediqué a enjabonarla, besarla y mimarla. Ella se dejo hacer. Después me pasé jabón por mi cuerpo y me lavé rápidamente.

-"¿Lista?"- asintió vagamente.

Cerré el agua y salí. Alargué la mano para tomar su toalla y cercarla. Me sonrió lánguidamente.

-"¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto"- solté una carcajada.

-"Sí tu quieres"- me limité a decir. La sonrisa que me brindó me lleno de un calorcito conocido en el centro de mi pecho. Envolviéndome en una toalla me incliné a ella para besarla. Tal vez no lo sabía, pero acaba de iluminar mi vida.

* * *

Sakura POV

Reí a carcajadas cuando frunció el ceño.

-"No es muy divertido"-

Oh, sí que lo era.

-"Es que eres un amargado"- le dije burlonamente.

-"¡Ja!"-

Se limpió el helado de la mejilla y vio con seriedad a Ying Fa. La niña le sonrió angelicalmente y dijo _papá_ dándole palmadas en las mejillas.

-"De acuerdo, no puedo enojarme contigo… y tú te aprovechas de eso"- le dio un beso en la frente.

Sonreí.

Habíamos salido a cenar. Cenamos pato. Riquísimo. Habíamos ido al restaurant al que fui con Eriol y Tomoyo. Sí la atención que recibimos fue demasiada cuando Shaoran entró en la puerta se duplicó. Era increíble que todo el mundo lo conociera. Recargué mis brazos en la mesa y mi rostro en mis manos y ladeé la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, uno de los hombres más importantes sentado en una heladería. Rodeado de niños, gritos y de helado. Hablando con su hija sin importarle que la niña no le contestará, al menos no con palabras. Se sentía normal y cómodo así. Y darme cuenta de eso me llenó de algo muy cálido. Nadie más lo conocía así. Éramos contadas las personas que podíamos afirmar que Li Xiaolang era humano y uno maravilloso.

Ying Fa había encontrado muy gracioso tirarle helado a su papá, y fue más gracioso que haya tomado precisamente del helado de él y no el de ella que es de limón. Shaoran tenía la parte derecha de su rostro llena de helado de chocolate y parte de su cabello. Hum… seguro sabría delicioso. _Más de lo normal._

-"¿Qué tanto piensas?"- le dediqué una mirada picara.

-"En ti"- sonrió de lado.

-"Bueno, me alegro. Me han dicho que soy un buen pensamiento"- hice una mueca y alargué el brazo para pegarle en el hombro.

-"¿Quién te ha dicho, eh?"-

-"Eriol"-

Solté la carcajada.

Me incliné para besarlo y él lo hizo gustoso. Moví mi boca un poco para lamer su mejilla.

-"Hum… yummi"- ronroneé.

-"Deja eso"- gimió.

Me reí.

-"Creo que es hora de regresar a casa"- sugerí.

-"No, cariño. Es hora de regresar a nuestra habitación"-corrigió.

Si, tenía razón.

Lo observé llamar a la camarera y pedir la cuenta. También como limpió cariñosamente la cara de Ying Fa que se llenó de helado. También hacerle cariñitos y besarla de vez en cuando. Observé su sonrisa y la manera en que le salía ese hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Como su cabello caía en su frente y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban.

Lo amaba mucho.

Y la respuesta era sí.

Sí era suficiente.

* * *

Eriol POV

-"Tal parece que Sakura ha dado su brazo a torcer"-Shaoran me miró con una sonrisa estúpida, de esas que iluminan todo tu rostro y parece que estás totalmente hipnotizado, pero estúpida a fin de cuentas.

-"¿Se me nota mucho?"- se recargó cómodamente en su silla.

-"Sí"-

Era imposible no notar la felicidad que radiaba de él, o la de Sakura. No sabía cómo era que pensaba Sakura. Había logrado conciliar la parte que odiaba a Shaoran y la parte que aún lo amaba. Había sido un fin de semana bastante divertido. Al principio Shaoran encerró a Sakura en su habitación. No hay otra manera de describirlo… pero cuando salieron, uff. Todo parecía bien y todo en su sitio.

Comimos, reímos, nadamos y disfrutamos. Ellos estaban disfrutando del embarazo de Sakura y yo de mi compromiso con Tomoyo. Todo en la casa estaba bien.

Hesai ayudaba y no se metía en líos. Visitaba a Sakura y platicaban como amigos y así la veía. Tal vez con un poco más de cariño acostumbrado, pero no la veía con amor. Si fuera así, estoy seguro que Shaoran ya lo hubiera pateado.

Los ancianos estaban bien. La habían pasado muy mal con todo lo de Shaoran y Sakura, vivían las emociones de Shaoran y ahora estaban felices porque la familia estaba bien.

Pero aún así…

-"No podemos olvidarnos de las cosas"- dije seriamente-"No podemos esperar a que ya no pasé más y no podemos confiarnos"-

Shaoran asintió con gesto contrito.

-"Me gustaría poner las manos en el cuello de la cuatro ojos"-dijo con rabia ahorcando imaginariamente, con sus manos, a la bruja.

-"A todo nos gustaría hacer eso, pero no servirá de nada"-

-"Sí, lo sé"-

-"¿Cuándo tienes que ver a An Lo Chung?"-

-"Mañana a las diez de la mañana"- asentí.

Ese sería nuestro primer paso. Necesitábamos saber con que contaba la bruja esa. Los rumores decían que no vivía con su marido, pero a final de cuentas era su esposo y quién sabe qué haría si tocáramos a esa arpía.

-"Suiyei dice que no ha hecho ningún movimiento extraño en la compañía"- asentí.

-"Yo mismo la he vigilado. Pero eso no significa nada… "- su trabajo era impecable pero nunca se sabe.

-"Hesai está listo para seguirla, de hecho desde hoy en la mañana no la pierde de vista. Ha entrado como uno de los empleados de Li Corp y Naoko está como su jefa"- comentó.

-"Bien… ¿Crees que tenga algún problema con eso?"- frunció el entrecejo.

-"No, es un profesional. Además… algún encanto debe de tener"- reí.

Shaoran aún no le perdonaba que hubiera tocado a su esposa. A pesar de que no fue tanto lo que pasó. Lo entendía. Sí que lo entendía.

-"Bien, por algo comenzaremos… sólo que no hay que dejar que Naoko o Yintian se acerquen a Sakura"- dije.

-"Sí… mi equipo de seguridad está avisado y Takera se ocupará de seguir a Sakura adónde vaya, pero no creo que salga mucho. Sakura es muy hogareña"- me miró con seriedad-"¿Tú estás seguro de hacer lo que vas a hacer?"-

Hice una mueca.

-"Sí, lo estoy"- no dijo nada más.

_Sí, lo estás_, me dije.

Pero tratar de fingir interés en esa bruja, no sólo no iba a ser fácil para mí, ni para mi autoestima, no. Tendría que convencerla a ella de que quería algo y eso no era todo… estar con ella, en esos términos… me ponía la carne de gallina.

Pero…

No había otra manera.

* * *

Naoko POV

Observé de reojo al nuevo miembro de mi equipo. Un magnifico espécimen, porque hay que nombrar las cosas como son. Era increíblemente alto y fuerte. Tenía el cabello muy corto y sus ojos verdes me encantaban. Era eficaz y las cinco horas que llevaba aquí había sido eficiente y muy preciso en su trabajo.

-"¿Te puedo llamar Hesai?"- él levantó la mirada de su computadora.

Estábamos en mi oficina. Las oficinas de los gerentes o representantes estaban rodeadas de cubículos donde trabajaban empleados a nuestro cargo. Hesai había llegado esa mañana de recursos humanos a decir que le habían asignado el lugar de una chica llamada Ling Ling que de pronto había renunciado. Y a mí me parecía muy bien…

-"Sí, claro, Licenciada"- hice una mueca.

-"Naoko, por favor"- sonrió de manera picara.

-"Naoko, será"- le sonreí de vuelta.

-"Y dime ¿De dónde vienes?"- me acomodé en su escritorio con la cadera recargada en una esquina. Al lado de él.

Hesai se acomodó mejor en su silla y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

-"Me transfirieron de la sede Alemana"- se encogió de hombros"- Había una vacante y yo quería regresar a mi país"-

-"Oh"- me acerqué un poco más-"¿Extrañabas mucho tu casa o a alguien?"- pregunté interesada por saber si era casado o algo, no tenía alianza alguna pero últimamente muy pocos hombres usaban sus alianzas de casados.

-"No… regresé por el clima cálido"- y la manera en que lo dijo me llenó de excitación.

-"¿Qué te parece si te invitó a comer y platicamos?"- pregunté sin inhibiciones.

-"Por supuesto, Licenciada"- sonreí.

Me alejé hacía mi oficina. Adoraba trabajar para Li, era un buen jefe y llevaba todo en orden y era muy meticuloso, todas y cada una de las personas que trabajaban para él eran leales y profesionales. En ese ámbito no había tenido muchos problemas y estaba adaptándome al estilo de ser de la empresa.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en periodo de prueba, como Eriol lo llamaba, pero algo me decía que no existía tal cosa y que Eriol quería tenerme aquí. No me nublé la cabeza con esperanzas absurdas o sentimientos ilógicos, pero estando cerca podía hacer muchas cosas. Le demostraba que era una persona capaz, independiente, inteligente y, aunque me gustaría que me viera como mujer, con deseo y con hambre, estar cerca de él ya constituía algo.

Me senté en mi escritorio y miré al frente. Claro que su relación con Daidouji era un problema… aunque no me sentía tan amenazada como cuando se trataba de Sakura. No entendía por qué, pero a ella la odiaba mucho. Además… no veía a Daidouji muy seguido por aquí así que no me preocupaba ella.

Recargué mi cabeza en mis manos y suspiré. Había llegado hasta aquí después de tantas cosas… no me daría por vencida con él… yo lo amaba…

Claro que eso no significaba que no pudiera tener mis aventuras.

* * *

Sakura POV

-"Sí, papá ya estoy bien. Ya _estamos_ bien"-

_-"Me alegro, aunque nunca quisiste contarme que pasó entre ustedes"-_ me mordí el labio. Mi padre y mi hermano sabían que me había separado temporalmente de Shaoran, si no fuera porque mi padre está en Egipto y Touya tiene que cuidar de Kaho y de su pequeña niña de meses de nacida, hubiera tomado un avión para patear a Shaoran. Como bien dijo que quería hacerlo.

Ahora, si les hubiera dicho el porqué de nuestra separación. Otra cosa sería. Touya no sólo lo hubiera pateado.

-"Lo sé, fue un malentendido que ya hemos arreglado"- al menos deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera un malentendido.

Esa rayito de esperanza era demasiado cegador.

_-"Sí se aman Sakura, creo que pueden solucionar todo… los obstáculos son para las parejas pruebas de su amor y de su pertenencia. Si los pueden sortear con éxito lo lograran. No importa que a veces haya caídas o golpes, lo importante es que sigan juntos"-_

Y esas palabras rezumbaron en mi cabeza toda la mañana. Yo ya había decido perdonar a Shaoran. Aun me dolía muchísimo lo que hizo pero tenía que tomar una decisión ¿Podría sobrevivir sin él? ¿Podía vivir con él y perdonarlo? Bueno, patéticamente, me parecía más fácil vivir con él y perdonarlo día con día. Era lo que a mí me hacía menos daño y que con el tiempo, al menos lo esperaba, ya no me doliera en lo absoluto.

Shaoran podía sanarme. Eso estaba claro.

Este fin de semana me había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir mi perdón y que me quedara. Absurdamente cuando estaba con él no recordaba ni se me venía a la mente nada. No lo veía abrazado a Yintian ni la veía a ella.

Como en estos momentos.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. Increíblemente Shaoran era la propia cura para la herida que él mismo me ocasionó. Era el bálsamo que necesitaba mi corazón. Cada vez que sonreía me alegraba un poquito más, cada vez que me tocaba, me hacía el amor y susurraba mi nombre. Cada una de las veces que me veía a los ojos y me decía cariño o amor… cada vez que me besaba. Él poco a poco cerraba la herida… llevábamos tres días juntos de nuevo y él los había convertido en días esplendidos.

No era tan tonta para pensar que tres días arreglan las cosas pero estaba dispuesta a darle mi vida para que me sanara. Para que me amara y para perdonarlo del todo. Además, ya había decidido que el amor que sentía por él era suficiente para darle ésta oportunidad.

Subí con mucho cuidado las escaleras. Los tres pisos se me hacían una larga travesía y me preocupaba el hecho de que cuando pareciera un tonel tal vez no pudiera subir las escaleras.

Llegué a la habitación de Ying Fa y Tomoyo estaba jugando con ella en la alfombra.

-"Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella"-comenté mientras me sentaba junto a ellas. La niña me reconoció de inmediato y agitó sus bracitos en mi dirección.

-"Papá, papá, papá"- hice una mueca.

-"Mamá"- dije con énfasis.

-"Papá"-dijo con decisión y rió. Me reí con ella porque su risa era contagiosa y además era un amor.

-"Eso me sonó a reclamo"- observé a Tomoyo que respondía a mi afirmación.

-"No fue un reclamo"-me encogí de hombros-"Fue una observación. No me molesta que pases tiempo con mi hija… eres su tía ¿Recuerdas? Y en poco tiempo una tía legal"- levanté las dos cejas y la señalé.

-"Eso espero"-dijo con gesto sombrío-"Espero que todo salga como lo planeamos"-

Hice una mueca.

-"Todo siempre te sale como lo planeas ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente?"- me miró unos segundos y no pude leer su expresión.

-"Por nada"-

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Últimamente todos estaban raros, incluido Hesai. Hablaban como en clave y deseaban, continuamente, que todo saliera bien. Me encogí de hombros… realimente lo único que ahora me importaba era seguir bien con Shaoran, cuidar de mi hijita y disfrutar de mi embarazo.

Todo lo demás se podía ir a dónde más le conviniera.

* * *

Hesai POV

Sonreí a la bruja con descaro. No era difícil, no estaba nada mal y tenía esa mirada y sonrisa picaras que a las mujeres se les da tan bien y las hace verse muy sensuales. Además ella sabía manejar sus atributos y sus encantos como mejor le parecía, y eso me confería mucha ventaja. Porque a mi ella no me importaba, lo único que quería de ella era quitar su máscara y dejarla al descubierto.

No importaba el método que fuera.

-"Es un lugar muy acogedor"- me sonrió.

-"Sí ¿Verdad? Suelo venir a menudo, me gusta mucho la comida y que no haya tanta gente"-dejé el tenedor a un lado, recargué mis brazos en la mesa y recargué mi cara en ellos. La observé con genuina curiosidad.

-"Pensé que te gustaba la atención"- dije sin rodeos. Ella sonrió de lado.

-"A cualquier mujer le gusta la atención… sólo que algunas la sabemos diferenciar"- eso no lo dudaba.

-"Me alegro"- regresé mi vista a la comida mientras tomaba otro trozo de carne-"¿Cuéntame de ti?"- ella desvió la mirada un momento.

-"No hay mucho que contar"- hum…

-"Una mujer tan increíblemente bella e inteligente debe de tener muchas cosas interesantes que contar"- sabía, por descontado, que a las mujeres, o al menos a la media de ella, les gusta la atención y los elogios. Naoko no debería ser muy diferente por la manera en que sonrió.

-"Bueno, estudié en Inglaterra"- asentí fingiendo interés. Eso ya lo sabía-"Algo que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo que realizó ahorita, pero que me sirvió para conocer mucha gente y llegar a dónde estoy ahora"- cierto, ya que ella había estudiado, o al menos, había empezado los estudios de Literatura.

-"¿Y cómo llegaste a Li Corp?"-ella me miró algo raro y supe que estaba yendo deprisa-"Yo, por ejemplo llegué recomendado. Mi padre había sido asesor financiero hace muchos años y por eso me recomendaron. Sin embargo, aún me hicieron pasar por un periodo de prueba. El señor Li no es muy confiado que digamos"- tenía que saber qué iba a darme confianza con ella.

Era obvio que no me iba a hablar así como así de ella, ni siquiera quiso contestar cómo llegó ahí. Así que desvié el tema hacía mí esperando que tomara el interrogatorio como algo normal. Platica entre dos desconocidos… que se usa para conocerse.

Y no me equivoqué.

-"¿No te cae bien el señor Li?"- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bingo.

-"Hum ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?"-

-"Por supuesto, Hesai"- alargó su mano a través de la mesa y acarició mi muñeca-"Cuenta conmigo, no diré nada"-

-"No, no me cae bien. Ninguno de los dos señores Li"- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-"Son demasiado pretenciosos para mi gusto, nacieron teniéndolo todo y esperando que las personas se adapten a ello…eso me enferma"-

Su rostro adquirió un tono rosado y me miró con mucha alegría y socarronería.

-"Te entiendo… pero no te preocupes, conmigo estarás bien"-

Le sonreí confiado.

Así que era por ese lado.

A ella me la ganaría odiado a la familia que juré proteger. A la familia que me enseñaron a venerar y a idolatrar. Podría haberme rebelado, como algún tiempo lo hice, pero ser parte del servicio de la familia Li se había convertido en un orgullo… y no por todo lo que me inculcaron y me metieron en la cabeza, sino por la clase de personas que eran. Ellos tenían calidad humana y eso hacía que los respetara.

Eso hacía que cualquiera de nosotros interfiriera en un fuego por ellos.

Y me ayudaba sabiendo que no sólo estaba ayudando a la familia Li, sino también a Sakura. La hermana que nunca me dejaron tener.

* * *

Sakura POV

-"¡Shaoran!"- salté a sus brazos en cuanto llegué al último escalón de las escaleras. Shaoran me observó atónito pero me cogió, dejando caer el maletín que siempre llevaba al trabajo y me apretó contra él.

-"Te puedes hacer daño"- susurró.

-"Nunca me dejarías caer ¿O sí?"- le pregunté sonriendo.

Me miró sorprendido por unos segundos, después suavizó su expresión y sonriéndome me besó en la nariz.

-"No, nunca"- reí.

-"Bueno, dejen de hacer escenas en los pasillos"- miré con cara de pocos amigos a Eriol que estaba parado detrás de nosotros sonriéndonos.

-"Tomoyo está en la cocina con Ying Fa. No molestes"- soltó una carcajada pero haciendo un saludo militar se marchó.

-"A la orden"-

Regresé mi vista hacia el hombre que estaba sosteniéndome. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas sosteniéndome contra sí. Mis piernas lo envolvían y mis manos rodeaban su cuello.

-"Hola, amor"- canturreé y su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa.

-"Hola, pequeña"- con mucha delicadeza deslicé mis dedos por el contorno de su rostro, delineé sus cejas, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su mandíbula y sus labios. Este hombre era mío y lucharía para que la vida siguiera su curso, un camino en el que él y yo estábamos juntos criando a nuestros hijos y haciéndonos felices.

Lucharía por eso.

-"Soy muy feliz contigo, Shaoran"- susurré perdiéndome en sus increíbles ojos ámbares-"¿Lo eres tú conmigo?"-

-"Sí"- respondió de inmediato de forma contundente.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Eres todo lo que necesito para poder respirar"- se limitó a decir.

Suspiré con amor y lo besé.

Había tomado una decisión y… estaba tranquila con ello.

* * *

Eriol POV

-"¿De verdad estarás bien con esto?"- pregunté por encima vez en la noche. Tomoyo se removió a mi lado y levantando su rostro de mí pecho observándome con atención.

-"Lo estoy"- trazó círculos alrededor de mi corazón-"No negaré que herviré cada vez que la veas, la toques o la beses. Pero sé que es por el bien de todos… "- la apreté más a mi cuerpo deseando fundirme en ella y desaparecer.

¿Qué podía hacer?

La única manera que se me ocurría acabar con esa bruja era enfrentándola con las mismas armas, ella no se lo esperaría y además le caería como sorpresa, no tenía ni la menor idea de que nosotros ya sabíamos todo.

Acaricié ausentemente la espalda de Tomoyo cuando cayó dormida.

Naoko no sólo había separado y hecho daño a las personas que yo más amaba en el mundo. Diciéndose mi amiga me había visto la cara de idiota, y, lo peor del caso, es que yo se lo permití. Nunca dudé de ella, nunca. Tenía todas las cosas enfrente y nunca me di cuenta de cómo era… desde que ella llegó sólo vi en ella a alguien tímido, de carácter raro y algo excéntrico. Nada más.

Era muy bueno leyendo a las personas y con ella me había equivocado totalmente, tal vez si yo no la hubiera traído a nuestras vidas, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

Suspiré.

Eso ya no lo podía cambiar… pero haría que se arrepintiera de haber jugado con nosotros.

* * *

Shaoran POV

-"Lamento que hayas esperado tanto"-

-"No se preocupe, señor"- miré con atención a Hesai y le indiqué que se sentara en el sillón que había en mi estudio. Eran las dos de la mañana… había pasado cada minuto que llegué a mi casa con Sakura y había postergado la cita que tenía con Hesai.

-"¿Pudiste dormir algo?"- pregunté vagamente. No era ningún tirano y no quería que nadie de mi personal me acusara de ello. No permitir que durmiera me hubiera convertido en eso.

-"Sí, señor. Como me ha librado de mis otras responsabilidades, cuando regresé de la oficina hice eso, dormir. Mañana tengo que madrugar para entrar a la oficina sin que la Licenciada Yanagisawa se entere"-

-"Bien"- me serví un vaso de Whisky-"¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?"-

-"Excelente"- a pesar de todo lo que quería patear a Hesai por el moretón que le había hecho a Sakura no pude contener una sonrisa con su emoción.

-"¿Tan bien?"- asintió vigorosamente.

-"He encontrado la manera de que ella confié en mí. No es tan difícil, sólo hay que saber qué es lo que quiere, además no muestra mucha resistencia a conocer a nuevas personas, si sabe lo que me refiero. No le soy indiferente y eso va a jugar a mi favor"-

-"¿Ella te es indiferente?"- pregunté burlonamente.

Hice una mueca. No podía contener el desagrado que sentía hacia él.

-"Lo es"- me miró seriamente-"Le soy leal"- aseguró con voz dura.

Lo miré de igual manera y con desconfianza. No podía evitar sentirme así… yo sabía que era leal a mi familia, pero a mi… era otro decir. No confiaba en él y era mejor que lo supiera. Al menos no volvería a perderlo de vista.

-"Lo siento, de verdad"- su voz avergonzada me tomó desprevenido-"Lo siento"-

-"¿Qué sientes?"-

-"Haber perdido su confianza"- hizo una mueca.

-"Aún te confío mi vida y la vida de mi esposa"- me encogí de hombros.

-"No me refiero a eso"- movió la cabeza negando-"Aunque no dudé que saltaría al fuego por cualquiera de ustedes dos… incluyendo a sus hijos. A eso no me refería… estoy en su equipo de seguridad porque usted me dio una oportunidad, no importó que fuera tan joven, y usted confiaba en mí… no sólo como guardaespaldas"-

Desvié la mirada.

Sí, es cierto.

Le tenía una confianza especial a todo mi equipo de seguridad, podía encargarles cualquier cosa a sabiendas que lo harían y contaría con su discreción y no precisamente porque les pagara o porque la educación que habían tenido los obligaba a eso… me eran leales por ser yo Shaoran y no por ser un Li. Lo probaba el hecho de que Xiake había robado esa linda bata de hospital para mí, o para Sakura… que es el mismo caso.

Sí Eriol no hubiera sugerido a Hesai para el trabajo no habría pensado en él, porque ya no confiaba en ese sentido. Le había permitido permanecer aquí por Sakura, le había permitido volver a ser su guardaespaldas por ella… ¿Estúpido? Puede. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a él y no le iba a imponer a otra persona, además… así le demostraba que confiaba en ella y que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Ese era mi trabajo.

Complacerla.

Y ella estaba a gusto con él.

Aunque yo quisiera patearlo.

-"Supongo que sólo podré recuperar su confianza demostrándoselo"- se levantó y me miró fijamente-"También tendrá que saber unas cuantas cosas"- dijo de forma apresurada, pero seguro.

Lo miré sin entender.

-"¿Qué cosas?"- el pánico me invadió cuando me puse a pensar que había cosas que no sabía… cosas que podían involucrar a Sakura y eso hacía que se me formara un nudo en una garganta.

-"Cosas sobre mi… y sobre Ying Fa"- eso me descolocó, un sinfín de preguntas se comenzaron a formar en mi cabeza.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija en esto?"- él negó.

-"No con su hija… si no con mi hermana"- lo miré sin comprender-"Ying Fa era mi media hermana"- me miró con gesto severo-"Y yo estaba enamorado de ella…"-

* * *

Entré sigilosamente a mi habitación. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no quería despertar a Sakura. Caminé con cuidado y me deshice del suéter que me había puesto para bajar al estudio y me deslicé suavemente bajo las sabanas colocándome al lado de ella y envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Ella se removió hasta acomodarse y suspiró.

-"¿Dónde estabas? Me desperté hace un rato y no estabas"- besé su cabeza.

-"Tenía algo que hacer de trabajo"- no era del todo mentira.

-"Hum"- se volvió para quedar frente a mí. No la veía bien porque aún no me acostumbraba a la obscuridad pero escondió su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello y sus manos recorrieron mi torso hasta que se topó con los pantalones que a veces usaba para dormir.

-"Estás vestido"- acusó medio irritada.

Reí entre dientes.

-"Sí… no iba a andar desnudo por la casa. Alguien podría verme"-me apretó más contra ella.

-"No quiero que nadie te vea… eres mío"- sonreí.

-"Para eso son los pantalones".-

-"Bien"- dijo suspirando.

No me sorprendería que estuviera dormida y que hubiera hablado así. La abracé con fuerza y me acomodé para pensar. Todo lo que me había dicho Hesai venía a mi mente y me dejaba muchas dudas, también me aclaraba unas cuantas cosas. Se me hacía increíble que Ying Fa tuviera un hermano, estaba seguro que ella no lo sabía. Sus padres habían muerto hace mucho y nunca tuvo una relación muy cercana con ellos. Por lo poco que me llegó a contar de su vida, creció en internados y a los dieciséis años salió de ellos y aún así sus padres delegaron la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella a niñeras y guardaespaldas.

Por eso era tan caprichosa… por todo el amor que le falto de niña y de joven.

También se me hacía increíble que él estuviera enamorado de ella. Las vueltas que da la vida. Ella siendo su media hermana y él amándola a la distancia. Qué trágico.

Ahora entendía la adoración por Sakura, cuando veía a mi mujer veía a Ying Fa. No podía culparlo… yo hice lo mismo pero a la inversa. Me había aclarado que lo que había pasado con Sakura fue por sus descuidos y por ver a la mujer que amaba en ella. Nunca había podido tener a Ying Fa… y Sakura era una verdadera tentación, tanto como mujer como con su parecido a ella.

Sonreí maliciosamente, aunque su explicación no había evitado que lo golpeara.

No lo había podido evitar cuando me contó lo que pasó tan sólo quise golpearlo. Y fue lo que hice. Sólo había sido uno y le había aclarado que era un golpe de parte del hombre no del jefe y que no era ningún tirano. Porque no lo era.

También me había aclarado que ahora lo único que quería era cuidar de Sakura como no había podido cuidar de Ying Fa, como una hermana. Y no podía negarle eso…

Debió de ser muy difícil verla a ella sin recordar a su hermana y a su amor prohibido ¿Qué sentirías si no pudieras amar a la persona que habías elegido para eso? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Sólo de pensar que Sakura fuera mí hermana…

No, no, no.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Sonreí ante las estupideces que pensaba… aunque seguramente no me importaría, Sakura lo era todo para mí y estaba seguro que en la vida que fuera, yo era para ella y teníamos que estar juntos.

* * *

Eriol POV

-"¡Vaya!"- exclamé con sorna-"Veo que el proceso de reconciliación aún no termina"- Shaoran me miró enfadado. Tenía un aspecto algo cansado y tenía ojeras.-"Aun te ves adorable"- le dije con burla. Me lanzó una bola de papel y yo reí a carcajadas.

_-"Señor, el señor An Lo Chung ha llegado"-_ la voz de Suiyei interrumpió mis risas.

-"Hazlo pasar a la sala de juntas numero tres"-

_-"Sí, señor"-_ Shaoran se levantó y arregló su traje.

-"Anda, vamos"- lo seguí. Salimos de su oficina y nos dirigimos a la sala donde acostumbrábamos tener alguna charla amena con los accionistas, empresarios, directores y demás altos rangos. Era cómoda y tenía sillones en vez de una mesa… hacía las negociaciones menos formales y con más flexibilidad.

Antes de entrar Shaoran se giró y me miró serio.

-"Por cierto… yo soy siempre adorable"- no pude evitar la mueca burlona.

-"¿De verdad?"- asintió muy serio.

-"Oh, sí. Si tienes dudas pregúntale a mi esposa"-giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Ay, a veces podía ser de lo más infantil.

Entremos en la sala circular y An Lo Chung se levantó. Hace años que no lo veía en persona y lo cierto era que no representaba los años que tenía. Se veía más joven y con mucha energía. Aún pasaba como el papá de Naoko, pero un papá joven y vital.

-"Le agradezco el tiempo que nos ha dedicado"- Shaoran le ofreció su mano y el viejo Chung se la estrechó con fuerza.

-"Descuida muchacho"- sonrió-"Tus motivos has de tener"-

Lo saludé de igual manera.

-"Pero no he de negar que me sorprendió la invitación"-

Nos sentamos cómodamente. Suiyei entró con una bandeja: una botella de Whisky y tres vasos. Sonreí para mí. A esta mujer no se le escaba nada.

-"¿Una copa?"- Shaoran ofreció.

Sirvió los tres vasos y brindamos. Antes de salir Suiyei me guiñó un ojo.

-"¿Qué tal está la familia?"- preguntó el viejo tras acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

-"Mi esposa está embarazada otra vez"- Shaoran lo dijo con voz tonta y encandilada. Ah, como desearía poder decir lo mismo.

-"¡Felicidades!"- levantó el vaso en señal de brindis"- ¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Para cuándo?"- sonreí con tristeza.

-"Acabo de terminar una relación… y no estoy para compromisos"- me era muy fácil mentir. Siempre se me había dado bien, pero no pude evitar el desagrado que sentí cuando pronuncié esas palabras.

Ahora que había encontrado a Tomoyo, no iba a dejar que nadie la apartara de mí. Ni yo mismo, ni ella. Ni nadie. Le había pedido matrimonio y pensaba llevar a cabo mis planes, la haría mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Sería mi compañera para toda la vida… aunque primero tuviera que resolver ciertas cosas con la cuatro ojos.

-"Lo lamento"- dijo sinceramente-"Hay muchos peces en el mar"-

-"Eso ni como negarlo… tengo unos cuantos en la mira"- los tres reímos.

-"Bien… dejen de darle vueltas al asunto y díganme qué necesitan de mí"-

Shaoran y yo nos miramos por breves segundos. Él era un viejo de las familias asiáticas, tonto no era… tenía mañas que sólo los años daban, así que era mejor que lo tratáramos con respeto e inteligentemente. Sin embargo, no debíamos olvidar que él era un rival en negocios y que no era partidario de Shaoran, de hecho, fue uno de los dos ancianos que se opusieron a su cargo como presidente del Consejo.

Sólo esperaba que fuera un poco más objetivo en este asunto.

-"Tu esposa está trabajando para nosotros"- soltó Shaoran.

Los dos contuvimos la respiración, era un poco brusco y directo pero era mejor así que darle vueltas, además queríamos saber de qué lado estaba antes que nada. Él bufó.

-"Sí, algo había oído. Me sorprende que sepan que es mi esposa, no muchas personas lo saben"- parecía aliviado por eso.

-"Nos enteramos cuando la mandé a investigar"- Shaoran y yo habíamos decidido que íbamos arriesgarnos en esto. Todo o nada… e íbamos por todo.

-"Supongo que cuando pidió trabajo tenías que saber de dónde venía"- él se encogió de hombros no importándole.

-"La verdad ella entró a trabajar aquí sin mi autorización"- Chung hizo un gesto de confusión-"Yo no me enteré que trabajaba para mí hasta que la nombraron gerente en la sede Japonesa de la empresa y corrieron al que yo había puesto de gerente"-

-"Yo no la nombré gerente en la empresa de Japón"- dijo incrédulo.

Mi primo y yo nos sorprendimos.

-"¿Tu no la nombraste?"- el viejo Chung negó.

-"Me avergüenza decir esto pero, esa es la empresa a la que menos atención le pongo. Yo acepté al Licenciado Ikeda, para que trabajara ahí… no tenía idea que lo habían cambiado. De hecho lo vi a principios de años cuando entregó el informe anual…"- frunció el entrecejo-"Sí lo remplazaron ¿Qué hacía ahí?"-

-"Yo lo coloqué como supervisor de Naoko… y a ella la puse en periodo de prueba… "- explicó Shaoran. Él viejo sonrió.

-"¿Periodo de prueba?"-

-"Sí"- contesté-"Un derecho que tenemos los accionistas… los accionistas minoritarios. Tú eres el que tiene el 51 por cierto de las acciones en esa sede… sólo nos quedaba ponerla aprueba, no confiamos en ella"-

-"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en periodo de prueba?"-

-"Seis meses"- él me sonrió con burla.

-"Bueno, es una manera de tenerla atada sin duda"- rió.

-"Pero si tu no la pusiste ahí… ¿Quién…?"- me interrumpió.

-"Supongo que fue mi abogado. Sí Naoko se lo pidió no tendría porque negárselo... es mi esposa después de todo"- me molestó lo desplaciente que estaba. Pareciera que no le importara lo que su esposa hiciera, o le que le podía hacer a sus empresas-"Él es mi representante en algunas cosas, y en esa empresa en lo particular. Seguramente con el poder que yo le di, actuó de esa manera"-

-"¿Por qué no te importa esa empresa?"- cuestionó Shaoran un poco defensivo, sonreí. Mi primo no soportaba que no se trabajara algo, sobre todo si ese algo era tuyo y daba beneficios. Él tomó un trago.

-"Es la que menos beneficios me da… "- se encogió de hombros.

Sí y por lo tanto no le ponía atención. Naoko había hecho lo que quiso porque este ruco estaba preocupado por las empresas que le llenaban los bolsillos de dinero. Qué mal. Hum…

Sí el dinero no era lo que quería Naoko ¿Qué era? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué precisamente entró en la única empresa que está asociada de manera directa con la familia Li?

¿Sería posible que quisiera algo de nosotros? ¿De mí?

Me horrorizó la idea.

-"¿Puedo saber porque te casaste con ella?"- Shaoran me observó en silenció y el viejo Chung con una sonrisa lasciva.

-"Es preciosa… inteligente y le encantan las mismas cosas que a mí"- volvió a encogerse de hombros-"Además… yo necesitaba una esposa de escaparate. Ella no me pide mucho, sólo que la deje en paz… de hecho tiene como un año que no la veo… y me casé hace dos con ella. Imagínense. Además asistimos a pocas fiestas juntos y siempre pensaron que era mi querida, no los corregí"-

-"Entonces no te importa lo que haga"- afirmé.

-"Siempre y cuando no me afecte a mi o a mi familia, no, no me importa"-

-"Entiendo"-

No lo hacía, pero qué le íbamos a hacer.

-"¿Por cierto, qué hace aquí? Ella estudió Literatura, no creo que les sea de mucha utilidad"- fruncí el entrecejo, no era normal que te expresaras así de tu mujer, eso demostraba el poco aprecio que le tenía…

-"Es bastante buena… tiene el papel de un representante y tiene a personas especializadas que la ayudan en cuestiones administrativas. La colocamos en un departamento de poco monto, por decirlo de alguna manera, y tan sólo maneja la parte de mercadotecnia de un producto y de una región no muy competitiva ni exigente. No nos ha dado problemas en ese sentido, pero no ejerce las funciones que ejercería cualquier representante"- expliqué.

-"¿Entonces?"- Shaoran suspiró.

-"Fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria"-hizo un gesto-"Y ella nos involucró en algunas cosas, por eso no confiamos en ella. Pero al ser la oficial gerente en la sede japonesa no la podemos correr a menos que contemos con tu autorización"- An Lo se acomodó en el sillón no pidiendo muchas explicaciones.

-"¿Quieren que la corra?"- negamos.

-"No… sólo queremos saber qué tanto harías por ella"- se encogió de hombros.

-"No, mucho. Realmente el matrimonio no fue lo que esperaba"- hizo una mueca burlona-"Esa mujer es más fría que un iceberg"-

-"¿Entonces no te importa?"- él negó.

-"En absoluto… de hecho me han dado una excelente escusa para tramitar el divorcio"-

Vaya…

-"¿Negociamos con la sede japonesa?"- dijo Shaoran de repente. Lo volteé a ver y él tenía los ojos clavados en An Lo.

-"¿Negociamos?"-

-"A ti no te da muchos beneficios… y sólo es una más ¿No? Puedo comprarte el total de tus acciones… así yo podría correr a Naoko personalmente"- guardé silencio porque mi primo estaba claramente lavándole el coco a An Lo, ya que no necesitaba ser el dueño de la empresa para lograr correrla.

-"¿Cuántos estás dispuesto a pagar? El valor de la empresa en el mercado no es mucho, y no ganó mucho vendiéndola así"-estás eran las negociaciones más difíciles. Las que se hacían cara a cara y las cosas en la mesa. No andabas con rodeos, ni con gráficas, ni con reglas. Tan sólo así.

-"Pon un precio"- An Lo Chung lo pensó un momento.

Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y anoto la cantidad en la pantalla. Deslizó el aparato por la mesa de centro y Shaoran lo atrapó. Lo vio y me lo enseño. Tuve que contener una mueca ante el absurdo del monto, era el triple de su valor en el mercado.

Shaoran observó la pantalla de nuevo y lo vi mirarla con mucha concentración. Si no fallaba, él estaba calculando costos, gastos y un beneficio en futuro. También estaba seguro de que Shaoran explotaría de la mejor manera ese negocio.

-"Te doy la mitad de esta cantidad"- dijo regresándole su teléfono.

-"De acuerdo"- aceptó sabiendo que era más de lo que esperaba que obtuviera en una venta normal y que no iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa.

Mi primo le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

Acordamos la próxima reunión para la entrega de escrituras, notas y todos los papeles relacionados con esa empresa. Shaoran estaba a punto de añadir otros ceros a su cuenta, por lo bien que se le daban los negocios. También nos comentó que iniciaría los trámites para divorcio.

-"Pero, por favor, no se lo digas todavía"- pedí.

-"No sé qué traman… ni qué les hizo… pero no me cuesta nada"-se despidió de los dos y lo acompañamos a la puerta, dónde está Suiyei esperando para acompañarlo a la salida.

-"Gracias"- dijo Shaoran.

-"No hay de qué muchacho"- se dio la vuelta y sobre el hombro dijo-"Por cierto, no acepté tu candidatura a presidente del consejo no porque no confiara en tus habilidades o tuviera algo en contra tuya… sólo pensé que aún eras muy joven. Pero me alegro que todo saliera bien"-

Golpeé el hombro de Shaoran.

-"Fue una junta exitosa"- felicité. Él siguió con la mirada al viejo hasta que se perdió en el fondo.

-"Sí… siempre quise el completo manejo de esa empresa"- cerró los ojos-"Mi papá trabajo mucho en ella… y por mi poca experiencia en ese entonces sólo pude obtener el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones. Me alegra saber que puedo trabajar en ella y verla crecer como quería él"- lo miré con una sonrisa.

-"Eras un mocoso no debes de culparte, además… fue la primera y la única vez que perdiste algo ¿Cierto? No te atormentes"-

-"Al menos puedo estar tranquilo, ha vuelto a manos de la familia Li… y tenemos la certeza de que no va a meter las manos por Naoko"-

-"Oh, eso me da mucha alegría"-.

Claro qué sí.

Esa maldita vieja se enteraría lo que es meterse con un Li.

* * *

Sakura POV

Agité la mamila, mezclando la leche en polvo con el agua, comprobé su temperatura y su sabor. Me volví para dársela a Tomoyo que se la dio a Ying Fa. La observé mientras alimentaba a mi bebé y me pregunté si a Tomoyo le pasaba algo. No sé, últimamente la sentía rara y un poco lúgubre. Pero no había querido decir nada las pocas veces que la abordaba con mi preocupación.

-"¿Estás bien?"- volví a preguntar sabiendo que no diría nada.

-"Sí, claro"- ¿Ven?

Hum…

Seguí haciendo lo que tenía en las manos. Ying Fa ya tenía la edad suficiente para comer algo más que no fuera leche. Así que tomé una manzana y comencé a cortarla en pequeñas rebanadas para poder licuarlas y hacer una papilla. También tomé un poco de plátano.

-"¿De verdad que no hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?"- de acuerdo la sutileza no era lo mío y me moría de ganas de que me dijera que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-"Bueno, sí. Hay algo"- acomodó mejor a la niña en brazos-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

Ah, ¿Eh?

-"¿Yo?"- me sorprendí por la pregunta, porque yo estaba bien… y la que estaba rara era ella. Entrecerré los ojos-"¿A qué te refieres?"- desvió su mirada a hacía la niña y jugó con su manita.

-"Hum… pues con todo lo que ha pasado te noto muy tranquila. No sé. Pensé que te llevaría más tiempo… ya sabes… poder estar bien con Shaoran"-

Oh.

-"No es fácil"- admití. Fui a sentarme enfrente de ella y entrelacé mis manos-"No es fácil estar con él sin tener el temor de que me vuelva a lastimar. No es fácil. De hecho vivo todo el tiempo con una pequeña incertidumbre ¿Qué hará en la oficina? ¿Con quién estará? Me preguntó eso… aunque cada vez es menos"-

-"¿No confías en él?"-

-"Sí, confío en él"- dije después de unos minutos-"Pero no quita nada… la confianza que tengo no es absoluta, pero puedo vivir con ello. Tomé una decisión y esa fue permanecer a su lado, con sus errores y con el pasado. No puedo hacer que nada pasó, porque sí pasó. No hay páginas en blanco… esta es una historia que continúa. Pero decidí que era más doloroso estar sin él que con él miedo a que me volviera a lastimar ¿Absurdo? ¿Debí de ponérselo más difícil? Puedes pensarlo… pero… soy más feliz con él de lo que lo soy por mi cuenta. Soy más feliz viéndolo sonreír, jugar con su hija y mirándome, qué no tenerlo a lado"-

Tomoyo me miró en todo momento, sin perder detalle. Arrugaba su ceño un poco y después lo relajaba. No sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza y de momento no quería saberlo. No necesitaba algo que hiciera que mi decisión flaqueara, estaba tranquila con la que había tomado y no iba a permitir que sus opiniones, o de alguien, me hicieran pensar en cosas que no quería.

-"¿No fue muy rápido?"- preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Sí eso ya lo había pensado.

-"No, no lo fue. Sí hubiera dejado pasar más tiempo no sólo vivía sin él, también cabía la posibilidad de que él se cansara de buscarme y de amarme. No iba a dejar que se alejara de mí. Porque él es mío… y yo soy de él. Es así de simple"-

No dijo nada más.

Y era verdad todo lo que yo había dicho.

¿Dejar que se alejara de mí?

No, claro que no.

¿Que alguien más entrara en su vida?

No. No. NO.

A lo largo de nuestras vidas vamos tomando decisiones que eligen los caminos y la manera de recorrerlos. Yo hace mucho tiempo había decidió vivir con y para Shaoran, no todo ha sido un cuento de hadas, los dioses saben que no es así, pero valen más todas las cosas buenas que hemos pasado que lo malo que nos hemos hecho.

No iba a cambiar de opinión.

A mí me gustaba ser feliz y la única manera de serlo era con él. No sabía si había más formas y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Estaba bien así.

Y como ya había dicho.

Él me curaría y haría que lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sanaría mis heridas y se encargaría que toda la incertidumbre se borrara.

Era su obligación y mi derecho.

* * *

Shaoran POV

Entré a mi casa siguiendo las risas de las mujeres. Había decidido salir a comer y librarme un poco de las tensiones. Tenía a un buen equipo de trabajo así que no había pasado nada grave ni urgente durante mi ausencia, mis días negros suelo llamarlos. Además no quería ver cómo era que Eriol salía con esa mujer… se me retorcían las tripas y me entraban las ganas de mandar a atropellarla.

Xiake lo haría encantado.

-"¡Shaoran!"- gritó Sakura cuando me vio entrar en la cocina.

-"Hola"- esta vez no me sorprendió cuando se lanzó contra mí enlazando sus piernas y sus brazos a mi alrededor. Era una adorable forma de ser recibido y no me tardaría en acostumbrar. La sujeté con fuerza, pero con delicadeza para no dañarla, contra mí. Aspiré su aroma y me deleité con él.

-"Te extrañé mucho"- susurré.

Ella tan sólo se rió y comenzó a llenarme de besos.

-"¡Papá!"- gritó mi niña.

Sakura separó su rostro del mío y giró su rostro para ver a Ying Fa que estaba en los brazos de Tomoyo.

-"Sabes… también es mío… no deberías ser egoísta con tu madre"- le dijo señalándola con el dedo.

Yo me reí entre dientes.

-"¡Papá, papá, papá!"-

-"¿O será que la egoísta soy yo?"- preguntó Sakura con dramatismo.

-"Puedo con las dos"- aseguré.

Me acerqué a Tomoyo con Sakura en brazos y ella nos tendió a la niña. Sakura la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a mí.

-"Hola, pequeñita"- le dije besándola en la cabeza.

Ella canturreó feliz y me llenó la mejilla de baba. Me reía ante esto.

-"De acuerdo, amor. Podemos compartir"- le dijo Sakura besándola en la cabeza.

-"¿Yo no entró en la ecuación?"- preguntó Tomoyo con un puchero acercándose a nosotros y rodéenme con sus brazos.

Ying Fa y Sakura voltearon a verla con la misma mirada e hicieron una mueca. Una mueca idéntica. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme a carcajadas.

-"Creo que no"- dije entre risas.

Tomoyo se alejó riendo y negando.

-"Par de celosas"-

Ying Fa recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y Sakura rodeó mi cuello con su brazo.

-"No compartimos"- declaró.

-"Pues yo te comparto a Eriol"- respondió dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina. Sakura hizo un sonido de incredulidad y le sacó la lengua.

-"No te pediré permiso… Eriol es mío antes que tuyo"- Tomoyo rió.

-"Oh, se me olvidaba"-

-"Pues que no pasé"-

-"Bah"- Tomoyo me sonrió y me miró de forma especial. Le sostuve la mirada entendiendo sus preguntas silenciosas. Tan sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Suspiró y su desilusión se reflejo en la mirada, sólo por un instante vislumbre tristeza en ella pero al segundo había vuelto a ser la misma mujer alegre y picara. Me dolía que ella sufriera por nuestros descabellados planes… ella y mi primo al que no le hacía ninguna gracia pasar tiempo con Naoko.

-"Iré a mi habitación"- anunció y salió.

Les recompensaría esto. Les pagaría por un mes la luna de miel a dónde ellos quisieran, sería algo mínimo comparando lo que ellos estaban haciendo por mí y mi esposa.

-"¿Tienes que regresar a la oficina?"- preguntó Sakura con el rostro escondido en mi cuello.

Preferentemente.

-"No ¿Por qué?"-

-"¿No quieres estar un rato en la piscina con tu hija y conmigo? En día está bonito"-

Qué difícil decisión.

Un montón de papeles e informes a estar con mi hermosa mujer en un bikini y mi hija….

Hum…

-"Está bien"- dije después de un suspiro-"Que conste que me he opuesto con todas mis ganas"- ella rió.

-"Esa será la versión que demos"-

* * *

Eriol POV

Hice una mueca y respiré profundo. Hesai me hizo un gesto de preocupación con la cabeza y yo negué, escondiendo una sonrisa al ver el corte que tenía en el labio, ya no muy notorio. Suspiré de nuevo. Esto lo tenía que hacer así que con la mano le dije que se fuera. Después entré en la oficina.

-"¡Eriol!"- exclamó un poco sorprendida.

Obvio, nunca había venido hasta aquí. Siempre la mandaba llamar o le mandaba mensajes, evitaba cualquier contacto personal y eso cambiaría muy pronto.

Duh.

-"Hola"- le sonreí.

Me recargué en la puerta y cerré con seguro. Ella lo escuchó y se puso nerviosa levantándose del escritorio y colocando sus manos en él.

-"No sé a qué has venido pero no tengo tiempo. Ya es hora de comer y tengo una cita"- sonreí con burla. Su cita era Hesai y yo le había dicho que se fuera.

-"¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo?"- pregunté con burla.

-"Por supuesto que no"- su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Avancé un poco por la oficina no quitándole la mirada de encima.

-"Me alegro… porque tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte"- ella se removió nerviosa. Se irguió y tomando su bolso caminó para la puerta.

-"Más tarde"- quise dejarla ir. Quise ir a mi casa con mi mujer. Quise tantas cosas que no hice que me sentí un poco mal.

Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Con movimientos rápidos y precisos la sujeté de los brazos.

Y la besé con fuerza.

-"Eriol"- exclamó un poco sorprendida así que volví a besarla.

Realmente esperaba que no tuviera los ojos abiertos. Yo apretaba con fuerza los míos y me contenía en las ganas de alejarla de mí. Por eso la sujeté con más fuerza y la recargué en la pared. No había forma de que se moviera ni yo que la alejara. Era cuestión de voluntades y la mía debía de ser muy grande.

Al menos podía fingir.

-"Espera, espera"- dijo en medio de nuestro beso.

-"Pensé que esto era lo que querías"- susurré mordiendo su barbilla y moviendo mis manos por su cadera.

-"Sí, pero…"- la callé otra vez.

Le mordí el labio inferior.

-"Yo siempre lo he deseado"- mentí.

-"¿De… de verdad?"- asentí mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No era algo difícil. Esta maldita bruja había lastimado a lo que yo más quería. A mí angelito. Además había tratado de verme la cara de idiota y lo había conseguido, que era lo que más coraje me daba. Así que aquí estaba yo fajando con mi enemiga…

-"Sí… sólo que no podía hacer nada…"- me pegué más en ella y la oí gemir-"Pensé que la quería… pero cada día se ha vuelto más insoportable"- escondí mi rostro en su cuello y mordí su lóbulo.

-"¿Daidouji?"-

-"No, Sakura"-

-"Oh"-colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Contuve un escalofrío.

-"Entonces… ¿Te puedo seguir besando?"- pregunté esperanzado que dijera que no, que me alejara y que no me volviera a acercar a ella. Pero no fue así.

-"Sí"- respiré profundo antes de seguir con esta farsa.

La recargué más y continué besándola.

Ni siquiera intenté imaginar que estaba besando a mi Tomoyo, no. Tal vez si tenía constantemente en la mente que era esta bruja podría hacer mi papel mucho mejor. Nos besamos mucho rato, la acaricié un tanto y ella gimió sorprendida y encantada.

Me quedé de ver con ella para cenar y la deje ahí con una sonrisa tonta y sonrojada.

Salí del edificio con velocidad en mi auto. Aceleré y aceleré. En cuatro horas estaría con esta bruja cenando y tendría que hacer de todo para que ella no quisiera irse a la cama conmigo, porque podría besarla y tocarla un poco. Podría soportar su compañía pero jamás me acostaría con ella.

Jamás.

* * *

Tomoyo POV

Abracé la almohada con fuerza y me tragué mi llanto. Quería a Eriol. Quería casarme con él cuanto antes y quería cargar a nuestro hijo. Quería ser feliz como lo era Sakura.

Y quería que esa maldita bruja desapareciera de la faz. Quería todo eso.

Y bah no tenía nada.

La plática de Sakura había sido esclarecedora. Las decisiones que uno toma pueden mover nuestro futuro. Yo había aceptado el plan de esos dos contra esa maldita, pero me había arrepentido casi al mismo instante. No se lo había dicho porque sabía que era de vital importancia… pero me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Y ahora estaba más triste porque había decidió seguir la decisión que ya había tomado. Bah, qué lío.

-"Tomoyo"- me sobresaltó la voz de Eriol. No lo había escuchado entrar y no lo esperaba. Se supone que estaba con la cuatro ojos.

-"Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí?"- me erguí un poco y observé cómo se quitaba el saco, la corbata y la camisa con movimientos rápidos.

-"Te necesito"- dijo quitándose los zapatos y tendiéndose encima de mí-"Te necesito tanto, tanto, tanto"- su urgencia me sorprendió pero lo recibí con los brazos abiertos.

Me besó con furia y con pasión, con una necesidad nada propia de él pero que hacía que me sintiera querida y amada. _Necesitada_. Le respondí el beso con el mismo fervor y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, me quitó la ropa y acabó de despojarse de la suya.

-"Te amo, te amo"- observé sus ojos y vi tantas emociones pasar por ellos que me quedé embelesada. Acaricié su mejilla y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-"Yo también, te amo"- me sonrió y tomando mi rostro con sus manos se unió a mí.

Sakura tenía razón.

No importaba los actos que nos afectaban o los tiempos difíciles. Lo importante era estar con la persona que hacía que tu día se iluminara y que el sol saliera. La persona que te hacía feliz.

Y Eriol era la persona que a mí me hacía feliz.

Así que lo apoyaría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos y estaría esperándolo justo aquí, como ahora. Para que me tomara entre sus brazos y me besara, para que me hiciera el amor y para que riera conmigo. Para vivir junto a él.

Haría frente a las situaciones y a los retos del día a día. Daría todo de mí para no apartarlo y que me amara como lo hacía.

Sería feliz.

Y esa era mi decisión.

* * *

Shaoran POV

-"¡Wiiii!"- reí.

Sumergí una vez más a Ying Fa y la saqué deprisa. Hacía unos encantadores pucheros por el agua pero cuando salía a la superficie reía y con sus manitas golpeaba el agua.

-"¡Wiiii!"-

Los bebes aprendían más rápido a nadar que los adultos o incluso que los niños más grandes, yo pretendía que Ying Fa supiera nadar desde pequeña para que disfrutara de la alberca y del mar. Era maravilloso sentir el agua a tu alrededor y tener la seguridad de sumergirte y salir. Wei me enseñó desde pequeño y adquirí el gusto y las habilidades necesarias para no hacer ni el ridículo ni sentir la necesidad de un flotador o algo.

Además eso quitaba parte de la diversión.

-"Parece que se divierte"- sonreí a Sakura.

-"Obvio, está con su papá"- me sacó la lengua y se acomodó mejor en el colchón flotador.

-"Me alegra que el día este bien… así podemos estar aquí"- sonrió.

Seh… y también ella adquiría un delicioso bronceado que la hacía verse más apetecible que de costumbre. Me mordí el labio. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni desearla. No me quejaba, claro que no. Pero últimamente se hacía más intenso…

Desde que la había recuperado me costaba mucho trabajo estar lejos de ella. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía tanto miedo que ella reflexionara las cosas o que cambiara de opinión y se fuera. Que despertara un día y se diera cuenta que la lastimé y que no tengo perdón… yo ya sabía que era inocente, al menos en lo esencial, era un idiota por permitir que las cosas llegaran hasta aquí, pero…

La había lastimado y eso no lo cambiaba nadie. Supongo que la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de esas dos noches no se disolverían con decirle que de verdad no había hecho nada. Con decirle que todo había sido planeado por la bruja esa.

Al final el dolor estaba ahí porque ella lo había vivido y no debía menospreciar eso tratando de arreglarlo simplemente con decirle la verdad. No, no podía hacer eso. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que ella perdiera el dolor de esos pensamientos y de lo que había pasado, al menos todo lo que pudiera olvidar. Tan sólo en ese momento sería capaz de decirle la verdad y no sentirme basura por no haber pensado en ella y en su dolor.

-"¿Qué piensas?"- sentí su mano deslizarse suavemente por mi mejilla.

-"En ti"- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esa mirada esmeralda que me hipnotizaba-"Como siempre, ya deberías saberlo"-

-"Bueno, lo sé. Pero me gusta que me lo digas"- se encogió de hombros y el movimiento hizo que su pecho se alzará y yo contuve la respiración.

Ella alzó una ceja de forma provocativa y emitió una risita triunfal que tuvo el efecto de erizar mi piel. Sabía lo que tenía y no dudaba en usarlo… Ay, de mí. Se inclinó un poco más en el colchón poniéndose boca abajo, bajando la cabeza hacía a mí.

-"Hum… es delicioso tomar el sol ¿No crees?"- asentí mordiéndome el labio-"La manera en como los rayos te acarician la piel y te la calientan, dejándote la agradable sensación de calor"-

Tan sólo asentí distraído viendo como los rayos del sol la tocaban y sí, efectivamente, debía de ser una agradable sensación. También debería de estar calientita su piel… cómo lo estaba yo, ya saben calientito.

Alargó su mano y tocó con suavidad los mechones que caían en mi frente. Su mirada recorría mi rostro y yo no podía evitar enfocarme en sus ojos. Eran tan hermosos y reflejaban tanto de ella. Nunca había entendido lo que el mundo decía cuando hablan de los ojos como espejos del alma hasta que la había conocido a ella. Dependiendo de la tonalidad de sus ojos me percataba de sus sentimientos y de sus pensamientos.

Por eso no soportaba como me veía cuando me odiaba.

Y hace unos días me extasiaba la forma en que brillaban por mí. Ya no había caos en ella y eran un pozo de tranquilidad.

Sonreí ante ello. Tal vez con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte podría eliminar todo su dolor y tranquilizarla para que me amara con libertad.

Con todo su corazón como yo lo hacía. Así la amaba.

Con todo mi ser.

* * *

Eriol POV

Recargué mi rostro en su pecho y traté de normalizar mi respiración. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y era agradable la sensación. Con sus manos jugueteó con mi cabello, pasando sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta mi frente.

-"Eso fue interesante"- susurró.

-"Mucho"- reí.

Se quedó uno segundos en silencio antes de tomar un hondo suspiro.

-"¿Por qué?"- con una pregunta tan simple supe exactamente lo que quería saber. Y no estaba seguro de cómo contestarlo. Es decir, sabía lo que sentía y sabía porque lo había hecho, pero no sabía si ella lo entendería.

Suspiré acomodándome a su lado y atrayéndola hacía mí. La necesitaba sentir cerca, más que nunca, saber que no se iba a ir a ningún lado y que me apoyaría en los planes absurdos que trazaba. Los planes que Shaoran y yo teníamos.

Nunca había sentido la atracción hacía una persona como la sentía hacia Tomoyo y no me refiero al plano físico, que era increíble. No. Me refiero a la necesidad de tener entre tus brazos a alguien, la necesidad de tocarla en cualquier momento, de besarle, de hablarle y de escucharle. La necesidad que a veces me carcomía por dentro de mirarla. Esa necesidad la tenía con ella. Y no quería que se apartara de mí.

Pero no podía ser feliz cuando los seres que amaba no lo eran y la única forma en que seríamos felices, y me refiero a todos, era sacando a esa bruja del mapa. Al menos de un mapa alrededor de nosotros.

-"No quiero que te alejes"- confesé-"Pero no puedo detener lo que empecé y no lo haré. No dejo de pensar en ti, y sé que no es consuelo, porque yo mataría a quién te tocara, no dejaría que hicieras lo que yo hago… porque sólo de pensarlo me hierve la sangre… pero es algo que voy a hacer… sólo que no quiero perderte"-

Apoyo sus manos en mi pecho levantándose un poco, me miro a los ojos con infinita ternura y sonrió.

-"Lo entiendo, lo acepto y no me hace feliz"- hice una mueca-"De hecho te mereces que te pateé y que la pateé a ella"- soltó una risita-"Pero yo también necesito la felicidad de las personas que amo para estar completa y amo a Sakura… y ella debe de ser feliz. Tan sólo espero que no lo disfrutes y te sientas tan mal como yo cuando lo haces… y sólo espero que no dejes de pensar en mi en todo momento"-

Sonreí.

-"Oh, créeme, cariño, es una tortura… y no dejo de pensar en ti"-

Besó mi pecho, justo dónde está mi corazón.

Sólo un poco de tiempo, sólo un pequeño sacrificio para que la felicidad esté más cerca.

* * *

-"Por aquí, señor"-

Seguí al maître hasta el pequeño privado que la bruja había reservado para nuestra _cena íntima_, bah.

-"Hola, preciosa"-

-"Hola, Eriol"- le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me senté.

-"Disculpa la demora, problemas familiares"- el camarero me sirvió vino en una copa y yo inmediatamente la tomé.

Tal vez un poco borracho no sería tan mala está experiencia.

-"¿Con Sakura?"- se me contrajo el estomago de la manera en cómo pronunció su nombre.

-"Bah, con ella no ya no puedes tener problemas"- mentí-"No, no… sólo que Tomoyo no dejaba de chacharear sobre algún asunto de moda"-

-"Oh"-

Me miró fijamente recargando sus manos en la mesa y reclinándose hacía mí.

-"No has terminado con ella"-

Tomé la carta para distracción.

-"No… pero lo haré… sólo necesito obtener algo de ella y después ya no me servirá"-

-"¿Qué necesitas obtener de ella?"- le sonreí.

-"Es una excelente imagen ¿No crees?"-

Hizo una mueca.

-"¿Sólo por eso?"- alargué mi mano y acaricié su mejilla.

-"Claro… en mi mundo la imagen lo es todo, pero eso no significa nada en nuestra relación"-

Asintió no muy convencida. Me dije que tendría más tiempo para convencerla y no me preocupe, por el momento. Ordenamos, no me detuve a ver qué era con detenimiento. Comí como un autómata, sin degustar la comida. Asentía y sonreía a cada cosa que platicaba pero no le prestaba verdadera atención.

Vaya y pensar que ella me parecía entretenida y divertida en la escuela. Ahora tan sólo se dedicaba a hablar de los chismes del círculo y emitía opiniones cerradas y sin una pizca de inteligencia.

¿Cómo es que ha cambiado tanto?

No lo había pensado mucho puesto que para mí sólo era la bruja de Naoko que separó a mis amigos. Pero… de verdad qué ya no era la niña que me hacía sonreír y con la que podía platicar horas y horas.

-"¿Ahora me vas a decir que te traes?"-

Hundí la pequeña cuchara en el pay de limón que tenía enfrente de mí. No mostré sobresalto o algo, porque sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- mi tranquilidad hizo que alzará una ceja. Le eché un vistazo y sonreí para regresar a mi postre.

Al menos esto estaba bueno.

-"¿Crees que soy estúpida o qué? ¿Crees que no sé que algo pasa por tu podrida cabeza? ¿Crees que me trago toda esa historia de que estás harto de Sakura y no sé qué cosas?"-

Degusté una vez más un pedazo de pay. El sabor amargo se deslizó por mi garganta. Ah, pero qué rico estaba. Dejé la cucharilla a un lado del plato y la miré atentamente. Bueno, claro que era obvio que con unos besos, una pequeña plática y una cena romántica no se iba a tragar todo el cuento. Y me alegraba que no fuera así. También me alegraba que me cantara las cosas en la cara, sin rodeos porque de esta manera era más fácil la ofensiva.

-"Realmente no es mi problema que no creas en mí. Creo recordar que nunca te he dicho mentiras y siempre te he hablado claro. No veo porqué debería de ser diferente en este momento"-

-"¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida?"- le sonreí de lado.

-"Oh, cariño. A veces sí, lo creo"- frunció el entrecejo.

-"¡Vete al diablo! ¡No lo soy!"-

Se levantó con rapidez y aventó la servilleta en la mesa. Tomó su bolso y caminó con paso firme y veloz hacía la puerta del privado. Suspiré y sonreí con victoria.

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba que hiciera.

Tiré la silla al pararme y caminé tan sólo tres pasos para alcanzarla. La sostuve del brazo y le di la vuelta para tenerla de frente, la empujé nada suavemente en la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta y la besé con toda la pasión y hambre que era capaz de fingir.

-"Por supuesto que no eres estúpida… yo lo soy"- dije con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. Ella tan sólo se quedó ahí medio atontada y supe que era ahora o nunca. Si la quería convencer de algo tenía que ser en este momento.

Vamos, tú puedes.

Era lo que me repetía constantemente.

_Es por la felicidad de Sakura. _

Ese pensamiento era bastante motivador.

-"¿No lo entiendes? Me he dado por vencido, he decido obedecer a mis impulsos. Eso es lo que has sido siempre, un maldito impulso que no puedo controlar. Eso eres. Te metiste en mi cabeza desde mucho antes de tenerte en mis brazos y ¿Sabe qué me tiene atormentado? Que no recuerdo nada de esa maldita noche ¿Cómo pude estar con la mujer que me volvía loco y no recordar nada? Explícamelo, porque yo no lo entiendo ¿Tú lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la manera en cómo te toque? ¿La manera en que te besé? Yo no… y eso ha sido mi propio infierno desde entonces"-

Tomé entre mis dientes su labio inferior succionándolo un poco. Ella agarró las solapas de mi traje y me acercó a ella.

-"Sí te has sentido así desde ese tiempo ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti?"-

La miré a los ojos y pude ver todo el anhelo de su interior.

_Te tengo. _

-"Porque por mucho que te deseara estaba enamorado. Y, a veces, el amor no hace no sólo ciegos sino descerebrados"-mordí ligeramente su barbilla.

-"¿Enamorado? ¿De quién?"- suspiró.

-"Como si no lo supieras"- coloqué mi mano en su cuello y la atraje hacía mi para otro apasionado beso.

¿Era una bestia?

Lo era.

¿Un maldito?

También.

Y nada de lo que hacía recompensaría a Tomoyo… pero era una decisión. Y la iba a llevar hasta sus últimas consecuencias, sólo esperaba que me pudiera zafar de su cama. Porque ahí no podría fingir nada.

-"Estás admitiendo por fin lo que siempre quise escuchar, que estabas enamorado de Sakura"- me separé de ella y alcé una ceja.

-"¿Quieres acabar el postre y saber toda la historia? O ¿Simplemente te irás?"- acaricié su mejilla con suavidad y me aterroricé de lo que una persona puede cambiar.

La chica dulce, introvertida y poco miedosa que conocí hace años había desaparecido dejando a esta bruja.

Asintió y yo tomé su mano para que se sentara de nuevo. Lo hizo y yo seguí comiendo el postre.

Qué comience la hora del show.

* * *

Meiling POV

Metí con fuerza la ropa en la maleta. No me fije si iba bien o no, sin doblar ninguna prenda las metí de montones.

-"Será mejor que no lleve nada"- refunfuñé.

Metí las cosas de aseo, alguna ropa interior y otra tanta. Aún tenía ropa en mi casa y podía comprar más. Además era urgente que llegara a China.

-"No puedo ir"- ni siquiera me volteé para verlo.

-"Tienes que ir"-

-"Meiling, por favor. No tengo el valor de hacerlo"-

Suspiré y me giré para verlo. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y lo miré con determinación y un poco de furia.

-"¿Pero si tuviste el valor de hacer lo que hiciste? ¿Tuviste el valor de separarlos y salir huyendo?"-Huang me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules suyos y se mordió el labio.

Ayer me había enterado de todo. De todo, de todo. Este imbécil había hecho lo imposible para separar a mi primo de Sakura. Poco me sorprendió que los conociera cuando me había contado toda la historia. Además de que yo no me había enterado de nada. Sólo anoche me confirmó mi tía cuando hablé lo que pasó.

Sakura y Shaoran se habían separado por casi cuatro meses. Ella se había ido a vivir a otro lugar pero no sabía por qué. Mi tía no tenía ni idea que había pasado pero supo que fue grave. Y eso me confirmaba la versión de Huang.

-"Tienes que ir a arreglar las cosas"- sentencié.

-"Me sorprende que aun estés conmigo"- hice una mueca.

Qué le podíamos hacer. Estaba enamorada de él y no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran así. Lo había pensado toda la noche. No pensé sentirme así por nadie que no fuera Eriol. No pensé que pudiera amar después y no podía dejarlo ir sólo por un error de juicio que cometió y que todos cometíamos de vez en cuando. Yo que había insultado a Sakura y a Shaoran no podía juzgarlo. No era mi papel y no era la persona para hacerlo. Pero si quería tener una vida con él teníamos que arreglar esto.

Yo pensaba regresar tarde o temprano a China y quería que él lo hiciera conmigo. Sin embargo, sería imposible empezar una vida juntos si la sombra de lo que había hecho estaba ahí. Así que tendríamos que ir allá y hablar con ellos.

-"Pero tú me has dicho que tu primo y Sakura se han reconciliado, no veo el caso"- bufé exasperada.

-"El que se hayan reconciliado no significa que sean felices"-bajo la mirada ante mi acusación. Me mordí el labio y fui hasta él rodeándolo con mis brazos.

-"Sabes que es lo correcto"- me apretó contra él.

-"No quiero perderte"- sonreí ante sus palabras-"Cuando el señor Li se enteré… no me querrá cerca de ti"-

Eso podía ser cierto.

-"No importa… porque te amo"- besó mi cabeza.

-"Y yo me alegro de amarte también"-

Esto era lo correcto.

Y podría ver a mi familia de nuevo, sin rencores ni resentimiento. Podría volver a ver a Eriol sin dolor.

Eso valía la pena.

* * *

Naoko POV

¿De verdad era una estúpida?

No lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar.

La historia de Eriol era muy creíble, pero también lo conocía muy bien y sabía que podía estar engañándome pero ¿Con que fin? Eriol no podía tener idea de lo que yo había hecho ni en este momento ni en el pasado.

No podía.

Por lo que sabía Huang seguía en Francia, así que por él no se enteró. Y la mocosa de Yintian estaba exiliada de la casa de los Li. Así que por ellos no pudo haber enterado de nada. Pero entonces ¿Qué quería?

Suspiré.

¿No podía creer, simplemente, su historia?

La verdad es que sí.

Siempre había pensado que las cosas eran de esa manera, no con tantos detalles que me sorprendieron, pero sí el esquema en general. Eriol me había dicho que él estaba con Sakura en plano romántico mucho antes de que llegara Shaoran y que su primo había logrado enamorarla, pero no cambiarla. Sakura había estado saliendo con los dos todo ese tiempo. Eso no me sorprendía, porque no podía haber un amor fraternal como el que profesaba Eriol por ella. Claro que no.

Así que cuando Shaoran y Sakura terminaron, Eriol se tuvo que hacer a un lado. Por eso de las apariencias y porque Shaoran se lo pidió. Me costaba trabajo creer que Eriol pudiera traicionar de la manera en que lo hizo a Li, era como su hermano. Era otra cosa que le reprochaba a Sakura, que haya tenido la poca de seguir con él a pesar de tener a alguien como Shaoran a su lado. Y cuando ellos se habían casado y Eriol y Sakura se reencontraron, las cosas siguieron así.

Sólo que Eriol ya estaba harto de esa situación y Sakura había matado el amor que él sentía por ella. Bueno, eso también era obvio ¿Quién querría compartir a la mujer que amas? Nadie, pero él lo había soportado porque la amaba.

Y eso sí tenía todo el sentido.

Porque Kinomoto Sakura siempre fue una mosquita muerta y una zorra.

Ahora Eriol quería salirse de eso.

No importaba el motivo por el que ahora me buscara, o la razón del porque se harto de Sakura. Lo importante era que por fin tenía lo que siempre había querido, a él.

Abrí la puerta que da al balcón de mi recamara. Sentí el frío viento de la noche acariciarme el rostro y sonreí como una estúpida. Por fin todo estaba saliendo exactamente como quería.

Tal vez pudiera ser feliz.

* * *

Tomoyo POV

Salí en bata del baño secándome el cabello y me senté en la cama observándolo dormir. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y habíamos pasado las últimas horas haciendo el amor. Sonreí. Eriol estaba boca abajo abrazando una almohada, estiré mi mano y acaricié su espalda.

No podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. No podía entender lo difícil que debía de ser besar y pretender desear a alguien que odias. Con cada beso que me había dado percibía su urgencia y necesidad.

Ya había tomado la decisión de apoyarlo en todo.

Aún cuando quisiera patearlo un par de veces por besarla a ella y también patearme un par de veces yo por dejar que lo hiciera.

Pero tenía razón.

La felicidad de Sakura me importaba demasiado para no hacer nada al respecto.

Él me había contado toda la sarta de sandeces que le había contado a la bruja ¿Cómo podía creer la bruja esa que Sakura había tenido algo con los dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo podía manchar el amor fraternal que Eriol le tenía a mi amiga? Ah, pero hay gente.

Yo no lo hubiera creído ni en mis momentos más idiotas.

Pero al parecer ella sí lo creyó. Eriol comentó que es más fácil confirmarles a las personas sobre cosas que ya tienen en la cabeza, que imponerles nuevas ideas. Eriol sabía que Naoko creía que él y Sakura siempre habían mantenido una relación en secreto, así que lo único que hizo fue confírmale las cosas.

Dejé la toalla encima de una silla y me quite la bata. Levanté la sabana que envolvía el cuerpo de Eriol y me deslicé hasta quedar a su lado y pasar un brazo por su espalda. Él automáticamente me abrazó acurrucándome a su cuerpo y siguió durmiendo.

Acaricié su rostro deseando que no se torturara mucho con lo que hacía. Que no pensara tanto las cosas y se envenenara de culpa. Porque lo que estaba haciendo era digno de aplaudirse.

Y lo amaba mucho más por eso.

* * *

Hesai POV

Me acomodé mejor en el borde de la ventana. Prendí un cigarrillo, como era costumbre en los pasados días, y seguí revisando los papeles que había podido sacar de la oficina de la Licenciada Yanagisawa, o la bruja esa como decía el jefe.

Pero no encontré nada.

El señor Eriol me había dicho que probablemente no encontrara nada, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que sí. Al parecer la licenciada a pesar de que era una bruja era una persona honesta. Bufé, quién lo diría.

Observé la tranquilidad de la noche y la nula actividad de la casa principal. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y tan sólo había movimiento en el jardín. El turno nocturno de seguridad se paseaba de aquí allá vigilando que todo estuviera en orden, incluso divisé a Xiake. Sonreí ¿Qué ese hombre nunca dormía? Probablemente no.

Suspiré.

Me llevé una mano a la mandíbula e hice una mueca de dolor. Quién pensaría que el señor Li tuviera esa fuerza en su brazo derecho. Aun dolía. Tal vez no haya sido la mejor forma de decirle que había deseado a su esposa y que probablemente si no hubiera mencionado su nombre esa noche la habría tomado. Pero sí lo hizo y me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Ahora él sabía mi historia y yo sabía la de él. Nunca pensé que pudiera parecerme en algo a él, y no porque fuera algo malo, si no porque éramos de mundos totalmente diferentes y habíamos sido educados de formas extremadamente opuestas.

Pero cometíamos la misma clase de errores.

Creer que con una persona puedes suplantar a otra, no sólo era algo en común que teníamos, era la forma en que habíamos vivido los últimos años. Yo era tan sólo tres años más grande que él y desde que habíamos dejado a nuestros amores atrás las buscamos en otras caras.

Al menos él tiene a la persona que ama con él.

-"Dime, Ying Fa ¿Eres feliz? La persona que amas lo es… y tu hija es una preciosidad… y tiene una mamá como nadie. Tan sólo tú podrías igualar y superar la manera en que Sakura ama a tu hija. Él señor no pudo haber conseguido mejor madre para ella… pero ¿Estás en paz? Porque yo no. No puedo quitarme este lacerante dolor en el pecho sabiendo que no sólo te perdí sino que nunca te tuve. Ni una pizca de ti. Dime ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste quién era la sombra que te seguía en las noches? ¿Quién te cuidaba? ¿Quién te amó? Yo Ying Fa, yo. Nadie te amó como yo lo hice"-

Mordí mi labio e hice un gesto de dolor.

Había prometido cuidar de la señora Sakura y de Ying Fa. Me había prometido verla feliz y cuidarla de todo mal.

Pero…

¿Quién me cuidaba a mí?

* * *

Meiling POV

-"Debes de estar contento"- refunfuñé.

-"Lo estoy"- hizo una mueca-"Pero eso es una cobardía"-

Rodeé lo ojos y murmuré entre dientes una maldición ¿Qué no podía salir como lo planeaba? No había vuelos hasta el viernes y apenas era martes. Ya tenía todo empacado y ahora tendría que esperar hasta dentro de tres días.

-"No te enojes"- murmuró.

Giré mi rostro en su dirección y me acomodé mejor en mi cama. El paso un brazo por mi cintura y acarició mi espalda. Era una sensación muy agradable, confortable. Nunca me había sentido así de querida… y no pensé querer a nadie de esta manera. De la manera en que quería, o había querido a Eriol.

-"No lo hago… al final iremos y resolverás el caos que dejaste"- sonreí por la mueca que hizo.

-"Tal vez después de esto el señor Li me querrá tan lejos que me separará de ti"- mi mano acarició su mejilla y negué.

-"Shaoran dirá misa y te podrá patear un poco pero le importa mi felicidad y tú lo eres. No sé cómo, ni cuándo… pero te convertiste en _esa _persona"-

Sí, al final había conseguido lo que tanto busqué. La persona capaz de volver locas mis emociones… pero que me quisiera de vuelta. No sólo un amor incompleto, como tenía antes. No.

Alguien que englobara todo el paquete.

A pesar de las circunstancia del porqué regresaba a casa, me sentía feliz. Podría ver a mi familia de nuevo, a Shaoran, a Sakura, a mi pequeña sobrinita y a Eriol. Y esperaba que todo el dolor ya no se hiciera presente.

Sonreí.

Recordándome que sólo por eso valdría la pena.

* * *

* * *

**Notas de autora**: Ya sé, ya sé… de nuevo no tengo perdón, pero por la misma razón que la vez pasada. Hace tres semanas me quitaron el yeso ¿Pueden creerlo? Sólo hace tres semanas… y pues después tuve que ir a rehabilitación, porque había tenido mucho tiempo el brazo inmóvil. Y pues eso atrasó el capitulo… y bueno, después tuve una semana de nada de inspiración. Cómo no había escrito en algún tiempo, pues no sé… cómo que se fue. Pero ahora aquí está, me tomó mucho trabajo terminarlo, por todo… mi mano, mi mano de nuevo, mi muso desaparecido y todo lo demás.

Espero que les guste.

¿Han comprendido a Sakura? Algunas de ustedes no estaban felices de que haya perdonado a Shaoran tan pronto, pero ella misma lo ha explicado. Yo lo veo así, o al menos quiero creer que en una situación parecida trataría de reaccionar de la misma manera. Insisto, eso creo … en fin. Eriol se ha metido en la cueva de los lobos ¿Cómo creen que se desarrolle eso? ¿Creen que pueda escapar de su cama? Como dice él… Díganme… ¿Me odian por poner al adorable de Eriol en esa situación? Yo sé que sí.

La respuesta a todos sus comentarios está en mi perfil. Viendo los capítulos anteriores, porque necesitaba algunos datos, y como recordaran se me borró el fic hace tiempo, me di cuenta de que muchos capítulos no tienen muchas respuestas de reviews, ósea no sé si las cortaron o qué o cuando lo subía no estaba bien… pero no quiero que piensen que no contesto sus reviews o algo así. Así que decidí contestar en mi perfil.

Ciao!!!!! Y muchas gracias por todos sus buenos deseos respecto a mi manita. Jajajajaj

Kary.


	25. Chapter 25

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

Eriol POV

-"¿No quieres pasar?"- contuve una mueca.

-"No creo que sea buen momento"- me observó con ojos tristes y un poco decepcionados, pero no cambié mi decisión, porque no creía en ella y no quería pasar más tiempo con ella del que ya pasaba.

-"Tienes razón, llevamos poco. No hay que quitarle la emoción"- le sonreí.

-"Exacto, preciosa"- se inclinó en el asiento y me besó. Lenta y concienzudamente ¿Trataba de persuadirme? Ja. Ilusa.

-"Nos vemos mañana"-

Conduje con cuidado y lentamente a casa. Llevaba en esto ni tres días y ya me sentía morir y acabado. Yo y mis estúpidos planes ¿No se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa? Hubiera sido más fácil contratar a un sicario o algo que lo que estaba haciendo.

_Vamos, tú no deseas su muerte. _

Seh, es demasiado.

_¿Un poco de tortura?_

Física no.

_¿Entonces?_

Quiero que llore y sienta todo lo que sentimos nosotros, todo lo que no se detuvo a pensar.

Y la única manera de lograrlo era esta ¿Qué tenía que sentir? Ah, bueno, simple. Tendría que sentir lo que es que la persona que amas te traicione, lo qué es que la persona con la sueñas vivir todo se de media vuelta y salga de tu vida. Un dolor que desgarre su corazón para tenga miedo de volver a sentir y no confié en nadie.

_¿Cruel?_

Si.

_¿No se lo deseo a mi peor enemigo?_

De hecho… se lo deseo.

Suspiré.

Últimamente hablaba mucho conmigo mismo.

Sakura POV

Solté un par de risitas.

-"Deja eso, tienes que ir a trabajar"- escuché como refunfuño y siguió besando mi vientre.

-"No quiero"-me mordió ligeramente-"¿Cuándo crees que tarde en crecer más?"-

Alcé una ceja e hice una mueca.

-"¿Por qué quieres que parezca tonel?"- soltó una carcajada y yo me sacudí por su risa-"No es gracioso, Shaoran. Lo dices porque no eres tu el que va a parecer vaca andando en dos patas"-

Se levantó un poco y me miró socarronamente.

-"¿Las vacas pueden caminar en dos patas?"- estiré el brazo para pegarle en el hombro-"Auch ¿Qué? Sólo cuestionaba lo que tu afirmas, además te has de ver _relinda_"-

Lo dejé pasar porque no iba a lograr nada con él. Se le había metido en la cabeza que quería verme enorme y con dificultades para caminar, tal vez no lo haya dicho así pero eso iba a pasar. Tenía cinco meses, o cerca de cumplirlos y mi vientre no había crecido mucho. En realidad se veía un poco hinchado pero nada más. Hablando con la doctora Ichiga me dijo que era normal y que el crecimiento del vientre dependía de cada persona.

Hum.

No he de negar que a mí también me hiciera algo de ilusión ver mi vientre, pero no estaba desesperada porque sucediera.

-"Anda, levántate que tengo hambre"- refunfuñó de nuevo pero besó por última vez mi pequeño bulto (así lo llamaba yo), acomodó mi camisón y se levantó. En su gloriosa desnudes.

Lloriqueé un poco quitándome la sabana de encima y retorciendo un poco mi camisón.

-"¿Qué?"- me miró preocupado.

-"De verdad tengo hambre"- alzó una ceja.

-"Pues vamos a desayunar"-obvió, negué comiéndomelo con la mirada.

-"¿Por qué no puedes ser un esposo normal?"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- me levanté enfurruñada y lo miré feo.

-"Pues… gordo, pelón y sin atractivo sexual"- me miró divertido y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho remarcando sus músculos y haciendo que se me hiciera agua la boca.

-"¿Pelón? ¿Gordo? ¿Atractivo sexual?"- rió-"¿De qué hablas mujer?"-

Me le acerqué tímidamente, descrucé sus brazos e hice que me envolviera en ellos. Me puse de puntitas y enrosqué los míos alrededor de su cuello.

-"De que no sé que es más fuerte… el hambre de comida… o de ti"- sonrió de lado de manera arrogante-"Es un pecado que pongas en esta disyuntiva a tu esposa hambrienta"-

-"Pues… averigüemos qué es más urgente"- tomó entre sus manos mis caderas apretándome contra él. Mi cuerpo podía sentir cada extensión del suyo e hizo que me elevara la temperatura. Capturó de manera sinuosa me labio inferior y lo chupó lentamente, sensualmente.

Gemí.

-"Dime, amor ¿Aún tienes hambre?"-

Oh, sí.

Mis dedos sujetaron su cabello y lo jalé hacía mi estampando su labios con los míos. Con mi lengua me abrí paso en su interior. Mi respiración se hizo errática y tenía el sentimiento de que tenía que estar más pegadita a él. Arqueé mi cuerpo en un intento de juntarnos más, gimió en mi boca y ayudado con sus manos me fundió en su cuerpo.

-"Creo que hemos averiguado qué es más urgente"- murmuró contra mi boca.

Me levantó enredando mis piernas a su alrededor y me llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Incluso mi hambriento estomago se olvidó de sus necesidades.

Eriol POV

-"Hola, cariño"- estaba empezando a odiar mi plan tan idiota. Llevábamos saliendo poco menos de una semana y no podía evitar llamarme: cariño, corazón… pastel de azúcar. Bah.

-"Hey"- dije vagamente siguiendo con lo que tenía en manos. Shaoran pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y eso hacía que yo tuviera más trabajo. No me quejaría si la bruja esta no estuviera rondándome a cada rato.

-"¿Estás muy ocupado?"- la observé por dos segundos y desvié la mirada.

-"Si, bastante"-me recargué en mi asiento-"Tienes dos minutos"- se mordió el labio inferior ante mi tono brusco.

-"Sólo quería saber si hoy vamos a ir a comer"- negué.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a comer a mi casa. Sakura quiere que vaya"- sus ojos relampaguearon con furia.

-"¿Sakura quiere? ¿Y tú saltas cada vez que ella lo ordena, verdad?"- no mostré ninguna de mis emociones. Lo cierto era que tenía dos motivos para comportarme así.

Uno: en verdad con las pocas horas que habíamos salido ya habíamos agotado todos los temas. Ella ya no era interesante y no sabía de qué cosas hablar.

Y dos: quería saber que tanto estaba dispuesta por mí.

El sólo pensamiento me dio un poco de asco y me hizo preguntarme si no estaba disfrutando esto más de lo que debería y que eso me convertía en una mala persona. En una cruel persona. No estoy inclinado a la burla y al menosprecio hacia otro ser humano. No tolero a la gente que es así. Pero hacerle esto a ella… me invadía de un extraño placer que trataba de ignorar. No consiguiéndolo mucho.

-"¿Celosa?"- se acercó y plantó sus manos en mi escritorio, reclinándose y taladrándome con su mirada.

-"¿Celosa? Claro que sí, pero estoy más furiosa viendo que no has cambiado mucho. Sigues siendo el mandilón de Sakura"- casi sonreí ante esto.

-"¿Mandilón?"-

-"¡Sí!"- me levanté y rodeé el escritorio. Puso sus manos en sus caderas-"¡Si quieres seguir con ella yo no sé qué haces conmigo!"- la jalé de un brazo.

Ella dio un gritito y yo quise reírme. La empujé contra el escritorio y la levanté para sentarla en él, y la besé. Con furia y mucho rencor. Con todos los sentimientos que me causaba, sentimientos negativos que tenía contra ella ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué arruinó a mi familia? Escuché un gemido de su parte ¿Por esto? ¿Qué podía tener yo que hacía que ella fuera tan despreciable? ¿Me convertía a mí en una persona despreciable como ella? ¿Será que todo lo que pasó es mi culpa por alguna razón que no logro comprender?

-"No lo entiendes, Naoko. Aún no"- susurré contra sus labios y la miré a los ojos-"Yo aún la amo y tú sabes eso. El amor no se acaba de un día para otro y por más que te deseé la sigo amando a ella… "- me aventó con sus manos, se bajó del escritorio acomodando su ropa. Y me miró.

Por un momento se me ocurrió que se echaría a llorar, pero eso no tenía cabida. Era una bruja mezquina.

-"¿Esas son las reglas del juego?"- preguntó con una aparente frialdad.

Me encogí de hombros.

-"No hay reglas sólo e estoy diciendo algo que ya sabes. O se supone que sabes"- me alejé de ella y me acerqué a los ventanales para suspirar fuertemente.

Yo y mi dramatismo.

Naoko POV

Lo miré con incredulidad y con dolor ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que aún la amaba? A esa maldita desgraciada ¿Por qué me hería de esa manera? Aun no entendía el grado de mi amor por él.

-"Mira, preciosa"- cerró en puños mis manos y esperé a que continuara. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón se negaron a salir de ahí y mandarlo al diablo.

Había esperado tanto por él que me dolía.

-"No puedo prometerte que dejaré de amarla mañana… tampoco puedo prometerte que si me invita a su cama diga que no… pero estoy contigo por dos cosas: te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser y quiero seguir adelante"- giró el rostro y me observó-"¿Has amado a alguien con tanta intensidad que todo tu camino sea construido con base a sus deseos?"-

Claro que sí. Lo había amado a él.

-"¿Sabes lo que es ver a la persona que amas en brazos de alguien más? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ignorar todas tus emociones y sentimientos frente a esa persona en especial? ¿Lo sabes?"- me mordí el labio y asentí-"Entonces sabes que por mucho que yo quiera seguir hay cosas que no puedo cambiar de un día para otro…"-

-"Lo puedes intentar"- dije patéticamente. Él rió.

-"Lo intento. Al estar contigo lo intento… hago lo mejor que puedo en estas circunstancias. Lo mejor. Estoy contigo… y he aceptado lo que siento por ti"-

Sí, que me deseaba, pero no me amaba. A la que amaba era a ella ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel el destino para ponerlo al fin en mi vida pero de una forma incompleta? Yo no había hecho nada malo… tan sólo había equilibrado las cosas. Yo era tan infeliz que no era justo que Sakura fuera tan feliz y dichosa. Tan sólo había hecho que la balanza estuviera bien. Sin sobre peso ni nada.

¿Y ahora?

¿Cómo podía poner la balanza otra vez sin excesos?

-"Dime algo"- dije suavemente-"¿Sakura es feliz con Shaoran?"- me observó con algo de cautela.

-"No"- respondió al fin-"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"-

-"Si no es feliz con Shaoran… ¿Qué hace con él? ¿Sería feliz contigo?"-

-"No"- suspiró y volvió a girar la cabeza para ver por el gran ventanal.

-"¿Por qué?"-soltó una risa seca sin humor.

-"Por que Sakura nunca es feliz con lo que tiene, siempre quiere más. Si yo no me hubiera alejado… o al menos intentarlo, ella algún día se hubiera cansado de mí y buscaría a alguien más. Así que es como funciona. Antes de que llegara Shaoran yo ya la compartía con alguien más… Sin contar de que ahora lo está castigando"-Ah, él se refería a lo que pasó con Yintian.

Se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia, pero yo podía ver todo la tensión en su espalda y la manera rígida que tenía su cuello. Lo medité un momento. Si Sakura era de las personas que no están felices con lo que tienen y quieren más, era muy probable que tampoco estuviera feliz si alguien le quitaba lo que ya tenía.

Ósea a Eriol.

Ella pensaba que lo tenía… y si yo se lo quitaba y le demostraba que Eriol ya no quería estar con ella, entonces la balanza estaría bien. Habría un equilibrio.

-"¿Entonces qué, Naoko?"- sus ojos zafiro me atravesaron-"¿Estás dispuesta a esperar? ¿A estar conmigo y esperar?"-

Estaba loca si acepta. Si fuera otra persona lo mandaría al diablo y me buscaría a otro. Pero no era cualquiera, era Eriol. El amor de mi vida. Además… si tenerlo significaba hacer rabiar a Sakura, lo haría con gusto.

Sakura POV

-"¡Eriol!"- observé con diversión como Tomoyo saltó a los brazos de Eriol en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la cocina.

Shaoran también negó divertido y siguió cortando las zanahorias. Ailina estaba haciendo un revoltijo de verduras con brote de quién sabe qué cosa, y sabrán los dioses cómo se llamaba la comida pero estaba adquiriendo un aroma bastante apetecible. Ah, se me hacía agua la boca.

-"Pensé que no vendrías hasta la noche"- Eriol sonrió y abrazó a Tomoyo dándole besitos en la mejilla. Ah, se veían lindos.

-"Bueno, sí. Pero no creo que el jefe se enojé por haber dejado todo el trabajo botado… "- Shaoran levantó una ceja.

-"¿Qué tanto de trabajo botado?"-

-"Unos cuantos millones… pero ¡Oye! El infeliz es lo bastante millonario para no extrañarlos"- todos reíamos ante la mirada burlona de mi amigo.

-"Muy gracioso"- me estiré un poco y besé el hombro de Shaoran ocultando mi risa cuando refunfuñó.

-"Nah, la verdad es que los extrañaba"- yo sonreí pero me pareció raro la manera en cómo lo dijo. También me pregunté porque Tomoyo y Shaoran intercambiaron una mirada y se quedaron serios de pronto.

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Shaoran POV

-"¡Oye!"- Eriol giró lanzándome una mirada y siguió caminando.

-"No, Shaoran"- caminé un poco más y lo alcancé sujetándolo por el hombro antes de que bajara la escalinata que había enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

-"No tienes porque hacer esto"- cada día veía un poco más deprimido y de mal humor a Eriol. Sólo había pasado una semana. Tan sólo una y él parecía muy desgraciado y yo no podía soportar eso, menos que fuera por mí.

-"Tengo"- sacudió su hombro y se zafó de mi mano.

Me quedé ahí viéndolo subir a su _Porche_ y arrancar con coraje. Su equipo de seguridad salió en las típicas camionetas negras y el conductor, Mading, me hizo una señal con la cabeza y fue tras él.

Suspiré.

-"Es su decisión"- cerré los ojos y asentí ante la afirmación de Tomoyo.

Se acercó, rodeó mi brazo y se recargó en mí.

-"Es nuestra decisión"- corrigió.

Sí, pero eso no hacía me sintiera menos mierda.

-"Es mi problema"- susurré.

-"No, Shaoran, es problema de todos. Somos una familia. Bueno, yo aún no soy de su familia pero espero que no tengas problemas con aceptarme como miembro, ya sabes… soy la mejor amiga de tu esposa. Hago feliz a tu primo y creo que soy bastante agradable"- reí ante esto. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la abracé.

-"Oh, Tomoyo. Eres parte de la familia… y nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por lo que están haciendo por nosotros. No puedo pensar en que como deben de estarse sintiendo…"- la observé y me sonrió.

-"¿Quieres saber cómo me siento?"- asentí-"Quiero ir a tu oficina y barrer todos los pisos con la cabellera de esa vieja. Quiero aventarla de lo alto del edificio por besar a mi hombre. Quiero que supliqué por un perdón y sobre todo quiero romper todos y cada unos de sus horrorosos vestidos"- solté una carcajada.

Era bastante humorístico como quería torturar a la bruja esa. También me daba mucha alegría el tono posesivo que uso con mi primo. No había oído a ninguna mujer (y gracias a todos los dioses tampoco a ningún hombre) que sintiera la confianza de decirlo en voz alta: mi hombre. Era genial que Eriol por fin tuviera a alguien en su vida… para toda su vida.

-"Eso me hace sentirme peor"- alzó una ceja.

-"¿Qué quiere arruinarle todos sus vestidos?"- negué.

-"Siento que estoy siendo una persona horrorosa haciendo que los dos pasen por esto. Si funciona me sentiré mal porque mi felicidad está basada en el sufrimiento de ustedes. Si no funciona me sentiré mal porque no funcionó y ustedes sufrieron"- apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-"No, Shaoran… la felicidad… es… bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que puedo decirte que si dentro de dos meses somos felices no importara como llegamos a ello. Además… sé que Eriol te adora y adora a Sakura pero no están bueno como para hacer todo esto por ustedes"- eso me confundió mucho.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo sé con exactitud… pero tienes que hablar con él"-

No dije nada más y nos quedamos ahí en la noche observando el portón de la casa.

Hablaría con él… dioses, de verdad estábamos complicándolo todo.

Meiling POV

-"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto"- me miró de manera divertida y me sonrió.

-"No fue muy difícil"- el color subió a mi rostro por la manera en que lo dijo.

-"¡Oh, cállate!"- él rió.

Entramos en el pequeño restaurante y una enorme señora se acercó con una mirada y una sonrisa amables.

-"Buenas tardes, pasen por favor"- nos guió hacia una pequeña mesa en el rincón y nos dio dos pequeños menús-"Enseguida vienen a tomarles la orden"- y se marchó sonriendo.

-"¿Estás seguro que está aquí?"- Huang tan sólo asintió.

-"Sí… o eso creo"- rodeé los ojos.

Observé mi menú y de inmediato vi una sopa y un platillo con carne y un poco de verduras.

-"Espero que esto funcione"- murmuré entre dientes.

Tomé entre sus manos las mías y me dio un suave apretón. También me sonrió un poco triste y bajo la mirada.

-"Yo sé que estoy lejos de ser una buena persona, pero quiero cambiar. Quiero que esto que hay entre nosotros funcione. Y para eso… debes de confiar en mi"- mi corazón comenzó a martillar con demasiado alboroto porque lo que estaba diciendo implicaba compromiso. Y no un compromiso cualquiera, sino que compromiso fuerte… permanente.

Eso me hizo estremecerme.

-"Dime ¿Confías en mi? ¿Puedes hacerlo?"- lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

Vaya, era genial estar enamorada y ser correspondida. Era genial que te vieran de esa manera y se te acelerará el pulso, que te tocará y ahí dónde había puesto su mano ardiera. Y era genial que a él le pasara lo mismo.

Al menos esperaba que fuera de esa manera.

-"Confío en ti"- susurré.

Sonrió y me besó.

Oh, sí y era genial que te besara y sintieras mariposas.

-"¿Qué desean ordenar?"- nos separamos y dirigimos la mirada hacia arriba-"Oh"-

-"Hola, Yintian"-

Sólo esperaba no complicar tanto las cosas.

Sakura POV

-"¿Vas a salir?"- brinqué un poco cuando Tomoyo salió de no sé dónde.

-"Sí… voy a ir al centro comercial"- hice una mueca-"Ya no me queda mucha de mi ropa y pues…"- me encogí de hombros y seguí metiendo cosas en mi bolsa. Porque bueno, no estaba gorda y mi vientre no había crecido lo suficiente para parecer un tonel, pero mis pantalones ya no me cerraban ni las faldas. Tenía poca ropa de maternidad de la vez de mi bebé de trapo, pero quería más. Además necesitaba ropa interior… mis pechos habían crecido al menos dos tallas.

Según Shaoran.

-"Si me esperas, vamos juntas"- rodeé los ojos por su tono nada emocionado.

-"No te preocupes"- no quería incomodarla.

En estas semanas, dos semanas para ser más específicos, Tomoyo había estado bastante rara y por su expresión realmente no quería ir.

-"No te preocupes, iré con Ying Fa y todo estará bien…"-

Ella asintió y salió de mi habitación. Uff. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba en la casa. Todos seguían raros y el que más me preocupaba era Eriol. Tenía esa mirada meditabunda y sombría que por más que me sonriera y me dijera que todo estaba bien no lo creía.

No creía que todo estuviera bien y sentía que algo me estaban escondiendo. Tomé el teléfono que había en la mesita de noche de al lado de mi cama.

-"¿Takera?"-

_-"¿Sí, señora?"- _

-"¿Puedes decirle a Hesai que preparé la camioneta? Iré de compras"-

_-"Eh, Hesai no está. Pero yo la esperaré en la entrada"- _

-"¿Cómo que no está Hesai? ¿Dónde está?"-

_-"No lo sé, señora"- _

Colgué y fruncí el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto… en dos semanas.

Algo pasaba aquí.

Meiling POV

-"Disculpa, pero ni Shaoran, ni Sakura, ni Eriol están"- observé un poco tímida a Tomoyo y comprendí la manera fría que me habló.

Retorcí mis manos un poco y me golpeé mentalmente por no permitirle a Huang que me acompañara. Tal vez si estuviera aquí conmigo esto no sería tan difícil. O tal vez, cómo imaginaba, lo hubieran sacado a patadas.

-"Hum... eh"- Uff es demasiado difícil pedir disculpas.

Respiré hondo y me armé de valor.

-"¿Podemos hablar, Tomoyo?"- la chica levantó una ceja pero después hizo un gesto indiferente.

-"Claro"- me ofreció asiento y esperé a que se sirviera una copa.

Me sentía un poco rara, aquí en la sala de mi primo. Tenía esa sensación de que no debía de estar aquí por todo lo qué paso.

Negué cuando me ofreció una copa y la estudié un poco. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo habitual y tenía ojeras. Su mirada estaba un poco apagada y tenía fruncido el ceño. Me extrañé un poco porque la última vez que había visto a Tomoyo radiaba felicidad.

-"¿Estás bien?"- levantó una ceja.

-"¿Te importa?"- bueno no podía esperar otra reacción.

Suspiré.

-"Mira, lamento lo que pasó. Te pido una disculpa… no era yo misma"-

-"Hum"- se limitó a decir.

Vaya, la señorita Daidouji me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-"Escucha. Yo me enamoré de Eriol hace mucho tiempo, mucho. No recuerdo en qué momento fue ni por qué pasó así. Pero pasó. Es algo que sucedió sin más. Yo sé que no tenía oportunidad con él y sé que él no sentía lo mismo que yo, pero nunca perdí la esperanza. Cuando uno se enamora de la manera en que yo lo hice, es decir, de manera fantasiosa e idílica, suele esperar cosas que no sucederán. Eso me pasó"-

Me observaba con atención así que continué.

-"Yo estaba acostumbrada a verlo con un montón de chicas. Eso sí"- sonreí tristemente-"Pero como nunca significaron nada para él, creí, absurdamente, que tal vez, algún día, pudiera abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía delante de él. A mí. Yo que lo podía amar sin condiciones y sin pedirle mucho. Yo que lo amaba sobre todo"-

Vaya, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y ahora me daba cuenta de lo absurdo de las cosas ¿Cómo amar a alguien que no te ama? ¿Eso es realimente amor? ¿Un amor incompleto? ¿O nunca fue amor?

-"¿Y luego?"- sonreí ante el tono de Tomoyo.

Estaba ansiosa por saber la historia no importando que hubiera querido que ella desapareciera, no importando que estuviéramos hablando de la persona que ella amaba…

Ay, a veces las personas pueden ser verdaderamente curiosas.

-"Llegaste tú"- murmuré sin recriminación-"Cuando vi la manera en cómo te miraba… "me encogí de hombros.

-"Nunca quise hacerte daño, Meiling. Ni Eriol"- susurró.

-"Lo sé. Por eso te pido disculpas. Tampoco quise causarte problemas con él o algo parecido. Me alegro que mi primo sea feliz"-

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-"Espero que podamos volver a serlo"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"- tomó otro sorbo de la bebida que tenía en la mano y se sentó totalmente triste y abatida.

-"Tus primos lidiaron un absurdo plan para atrapar a la cuatro ojos"-

Alcé una ceja. No tenía la menor idea de quién era la cuatro ojos pero esta plática prometía ser interesante.

Hesai POV

Apreté más sus caderas entre mis manos.

-"¿Le gusta, licenciada?"-jugué con el lóbulo de su oreja y escuché sus suspiros.

-"Sabes que sí"-

Oh, sí lo sabía.

Llevábamos en este juego dos semanas. Las mismas que el señor Eriol llevaba en esto. Vaya, si no fuera porque sé toda la historia me sentiría un poquito enojado de tener que estar compartiendo a "mi chica". Bah, puras tonterías.

Seguimos con el mismo. Todas las mañanas eran lo mismo… yo llegaba, hacía algo de trabajo, nada complicado y ella venía y me llamaba para algo relacionado con un papel, y entonces ella se sentaba en mis piernas y me empezaba a hacer cariñitos en la nuca y a darme besos en la mejilla, en el cuello… y bueno, acabábamos algo acalorados.

Después yo me iba a seguir con mi trabajo y llegaba el señor Eriol se iban a comer y luego ella regresaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara… mientras mi pobre jefe regresaba cada día más sombrío.

_-"¿Licenciada?"-_ Naoko hizo una mueca cuando su secretaria nos interrumpió por el teléfono.

-"¿Sí?"-

_-"El señor Li busca a Huang"-_ rodeé los ojos.

-"Ahora que querrá el_ jefe"_- dije con nota burlona.

Ella me sonrió y me besó en los labios.

-"Shaoran no es malo… sólo que no sabe lo que le conviene"- levanté una ceja ante su comentario.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- acaricié su mejilla.

-"¿Conoces a su esposa?"- me tensé momentáneamente y esperé que ella no lo notara.

-"No en persona la he visto en los periódicos"-

-"Oh… pues yo sí la conozco. No tienes idea de lo que ella puede hacer. A veces he pensado que sería mejor que Shaoran supiera todo de lo que es capaz su mujer… lo he intentado. He intentado protegerlo, a él y a Eriol, de ella. Pero no sé qué tiene que no pueden alejarse de ella"-

Yo sí sabía que tenía.

Sakura era hermosa, era linda, era buena madre, era buena persona, era agradable, inteligente, graciosa, buena esposa… y estoy seguro que sería una excelente hermana. Y yo la quería muchísimo…

Tensé todos los músculos de mi cuerpo al pensar en esta arpía al lado de ella. En que le hiciera, de nuevo, el mínimo de daño. Le sonreí. Gracias, Naoko. Puede que seas bastante sensual y guapa, pero no dejas de ser una arpía y gracias por recordármelo.

-"Tendría que conocerla"- frunció el entrecejo.

-"No quiero, espero que no lo hagas. Puede encandilar con su voz dulce y su risa tonta"- reí.

-"No lo sé, preciosa ¿Cómo querer a alguien más cuando te tengo a ti?"- la besé rápidamente pero me la quite de encima.

-"El jefe llama"- le guiñé el ojo y salí de ahí.

No tardé mucho en llegar a las oficinas principales, la bonita secretaria de Shaoran me sonrió y me señaló la puerta.

-"Entra, Hesai. Te está esperando"- le sonreí de regreso.

-"Gracias"-

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con los dos señores Li.

-"Señores"- el señor Li estaba sentado en su escritorio y se veía que estaba tenso y enojado. Fruncía el ceño y le lanzaba miradas al señor Eriol que estaba ahí de pié viendo la ciudad por los ventanales.

-"¿Cómo te va, Hesai?"- como imaginé que no preguntaba por mi salud me puse a darle un reporte de lo que había pasado.

-"Va bien. Creo que está confiando en mí y suelta cosas. No sé si consciente o inconscientemente, pero me ha hecho algunos comentarios que me ayudan a entender mejor la situación"-

Los dos asintieron.

-"¿Ya te la llevaste a la cama?"- el señor Li rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de Eriol.

-"Si no quieres contestar…"vaya, parecía algún juicio.

-"Sí, ya lo hice"- admití sin pudor alguno.

La licenciada sólo había tardado tres días desde que nos conocimos en invitarme a cenar a su departamento. Era obvio lo que quería. Yo no tenía problema alguno en acostarme con ella. Ya lo había dicho, era linda y sensual. Y lo más importante, no tenía ningún sentimiento de por medio por ella. Tal vez un poco de odio por ser como es, pero nada más.

-"¿Lo disfrutaste?"- ahora fui yo el que rodó los ojos.

-"Sí, lo hice. Pero no cambia nada"- me encogí de hombros.

-"Ven, toma asiento, Hesai"- hice lo que me indicó y me senté enfrente de él-"Ahora cuéntame de qué te has enterado…"-

-"Bueno, realmente no he sabido mucho desde la última vez que platicamos"- él frunció el entrecejo y escuché como el señor Eriol bufó.

-"¿Entonces de qué sirve que te acuestes con ella?"-el señor Li se echó a reír.

-"Vamos, Eriol. No la tomes contra él. Velo de esta manera, si él se acuesta con ella… no lo tienes que hacer tú"- Eriol se giró y le lanzó una mirada nada agradable al señor Li.

Él sólo sonrió más.

Los observé. El señor Eriol parecía que había ganado algunos años en pocas semanas. Estaba más delgado, pálido, con ojeras y no tenía un muy buen humor que digamos. La estaba pasando mal.

Muy mal.

Sólo por esa arpía.

¿Qué quería ella? ¿Qué era lo que tenía contra esta familia? Según sabía, no le habían hecho nada, y podría decirse que lo único es que Eriol nunca correspondió a su amor. Eso no es un crimen.

_-"…no tienes idea de lo que ella puede hacer. A veces he pensado que sería mejor que Shaoran supiera todo de lo que es capaz su mujer… lo he intentado. He intentado protegerlo, a él y a Eriol, de ella. Pero no sé qué tiene que no pueden alejarse de ella"-_

Hum…

-"Hoy, de hecho, no tiene más de diez minutos que me hizo un comentario… que en su momento sólo lo interpreté como alguna crítica o algo… pero… no sé"-los dos alzaron las cejas.

¿Qué era?

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos ¿Era posible que todo indicara que el problema no era el señor Eriol si no Sakura en sí? Tal vez…

-"¿Me puedo retirar?"- los dos siguieron viéndome raro.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"- exigió saber el señor Eriol.

-"No sabría explicarlo… necesito saber más"- me levanté y caminé hacía la puerta.

-"Para eso no necesitas acostarte con ella"- me giré a observar a Eriol.

-"No, tiene razón ¿Quiere que deje de hacerlo?"- no me importaba mucho dejar la práctica. Era buen sexo pero no era una experiencia extrasensorial.

-"No le hagas caso… haz lo que quieras hacer"- me sorprendí por el uso de palabras del señor Li y por la sonrisa afable que me dio. Asentí y salí de ahí.

El señor Li me acababa de dar luz verde para actuar sin tener que consultar su opinión o la de Eriol. Acababa de depositar su confianza de nuevo en mí, y eso me alegró mucho. También quería decir que confiaba en mi juicio y en mi lealtad, porque no importaba que me estuviera acostando con su enemiga… yo estaba de su lado. Yo le sería fiel a la familia Li.

Y se me acababa de ocurrir una visión alternativa de ver las cosas.

Eriol POV

-"¿Ahora resulta que lo defiendes?"- exploté.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-pregunté inocentemente, lo miré mal.

-"¿Cómo que de qué? Él puede ir y hacer lo que quiera y tú no le pones un límite ¡Por los dioses! ¡Se está acostando con esa maldita arpía! ¡¿Quién te dice que no te traicionará por un buen sexo?"-

Shaoran me observó con mucha calma y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. Yo me volví furioso a hacía la ventana.

-"¿Quieres tomar algo?"- bufé-"Tal vez el Whisky te calmé un poco"-

No respondí nada y escuché como se movía por la oficina. Estaba que me reventaba el coraje y no creía que una simple copa de alcohol me fuera a calmar. No soportaba pensar que todo lo que he estado haciendo y soportando no sirviera de nada si ase estúpido se le ocurría abrir la boca por un buen orgasmo que haya recibido.

-"Confío en Hesai"- lo miré feo cuando me ofreció el vaso. Lo tomé y le di un buen trago.

-"No pensabas lo mismo cuando se comía a tu mujer con la mirada"-

Ok. Ok.

No fue un comentario del todo acertado y fue bastante cruel, pero tenía los nervios de punta y mi humor, como sabrán, no era el mejor.

-"Disculpa"- dije.

Él rió.

-"Hey, descuida. Cierto era me molestaba que viera así a Sakura, pero me ha explicado la razón. Y confío en él"-

-"¿Qué te puede decir que sea tan convincente para poner esto en sus manos?"-

-"Es el tío de Ying Fa"- lo miré incrédulamente.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Hesai era medio hermano de Ying Fa. Lo que lo convierte en tío de Ying Fa. Lo que lo convierte en familia, además… nos parecemos un poco"-

-"¿En qué?"- no podía hilar pensamiento.

_Eso era nuevo. _

-"¿Creerías que estaba enamorado de ella? No supo hasta mucho después que era su media hermana, por parte de su padre"- se encogió de hombros-"Se lo que es ver la cara de la persona que amas en alguien más"-

Oh.

Hesai veía la cara de Ying Fa en Sakura, como Shaoran veía la cara de Sakura en Ying Fa. Oh. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

-"Él no me ha pedido nada, sólo quiere que confíe en él ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cuándo daría la vida por mi hija, por mi mujer y por mí? ¿Cómo negarle conocer a su sobrina? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo negarle tener a la hermana que no tuvo?"-

Eso tenía lógica y era bastante bueno por parte de Shaoran. Hesai había cambiado la manera de ver de Sakura, eso lo sabía. Lo había sentido. Tal vez entendió que ella no era Ying Fa y que tenía la oportunidad de tener lo que no tuvo. Sí, todo eso tenía lógica.

-"Ahora dime"- volteé a ver a Shaoran-"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Y por qué te ves tan torturado?"-

Sonreí con tristeza.

Sabía que podía hablar con Tomoyo si quisiera, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería ver sufrimiento en sus ojos amatistas, un sufrimiento mayor del que ya había. Podía hacer el amor todas las noches con ella, demostrarle que la amaba y que no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero en su mirada ya no había esa luz… estaba vacía. Y todo era mi puta culpa.

-"¿Además de las obvias razones?"- ironicé.

-"Sí, claro. Además de esas"-

Me moví de los ventanales y fui a sentarme en el sillón. Subí mis piernas en la mesita y me recosté lánguidamente. Y cerré los ojos.

Shaoran era mi primo, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo ¿Había alguien más a quién pudiera contárselo? ¿Me juzgaría? No, Shaoran no.

-"Cada vez que estoy con Naoko me genera un placer nada sano saber que me estoy vengando de ella. Una cierta satisfacción. Me imaginó la escena en la que le revelo que todo es una farsa y veo como se retuerce de dolor. Veo como sufre como sufriste tú o mi angelito. Y como está sufriendo mi Tomoyo"-

Cerré los puños y abrí los ojos para alejar esa imagen.

-"Y me da miedo"- admití-"Me da miedo ese placer"-

-"No eres una mala persona, Eriol. No lo debes de ver así"-

Vaya era justo lo que quería escuchar y aun así no aliviaba eso que sentía.

-"También está esa otra parte que me dice que me merezco sufrir un poco"-

-"¿Cómo dices?"-

Suspiré.

-"Todo lo que ha pasado, pasó por mi culpa. Pasó porque Naoko me quería a mí y yo no cedí. Se desquito con ustedes"-

Aún no entendía la lógica en eso ¿Qué tenía que ver la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran con lo que ella siente por mí? Era una de las cosas que me inquietaban porque no sabía la respuesta.

-"Yo tampoco lo entiendo… pero no debes de sufrir por las decisiones de los demás. Sé que esto es algo que planeamos los dos… pero no quiero verte así. No vale la pena"-

-"¡Claro que vale la pena!"- grité.

-"No, Eriol. Sakura está conmigo de nuevo y créeme que no pienso dejar que nada interfiera entre nosotros. No permitiré que alguien la separé de mí. No sigas con eso… la despediremos y ya. No dejaré que se vuelva a acercar a la familia"-

Negué.

-"Es algo que yo provoqué"-

-"No es así"-

-"¿Qué tipo de persona soy Shaoran? ¿Qué clase de sujeto soy que hago que una persona como Naoko tenga sentimientos por mí? Que lastime a las personas que amo, que no se detenga a pensar en terceras personas pensando en tenerme ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se fijo en alguien más? ¿Por qué no lastimó a alguien más?"-

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

Bueno, ya estaba. Acababa de decir lo que me atormentaba.

Me sorprendió un poco sentir mis mejillas húmedas. Dioses, esto era demasiado. Era un hombre. ¡Un hombre, maldición! ¡Y me ponía a llorar como una nenita por una bruja!

Bah.

Sentí a Shaoran rodearme con sus brazos. No me sorprendía que me abrazara… me sorprendía que me consolara. Normalmente era al revés. Siempre era yo el que lo consolaba. Pero no me moví porque lo necesitaba.

-"No digas tonterías, por favor. Ahora resulta que estás contradiciendo lo que pienso de ti, ya que no eres estúpido y pocas veces te dejas llevar por emociones irracionales. Notica, primo, esto es un sentimiento estúpido e irracional"- reí un poco ante su tono.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunté con la voz amortiguada.

-"Quiero decir que tú no controlas lo que las personas que están a tu alrededor sienten o piensan. Por muy inteligente y carismático que te creas las cosas no funcionan así… dime algo: ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo para que la bruja sintiera cosas por ti?"-

-"No… cuando llegó a la escuela le di la bienvenida, cómo a todos. Si me pareció medio solitaria y pasé con ella las semanas que Sakura tuvo varicela. Pero… fue porque no estaba Sakura y pues ella era nueva… no le di mucha importancia"-

-"¿Y después? ¿Le diste importancia después?"-

Recordé todas esas veces que platicamos y cosas así, pero no había algo me indicara que yo le hice creer algo que no era. Cuando regresó Sakura de su cuarentena todo volvió a la normalidad… íbamos juntos a todos lados y hacíamos lo de siempre. Ir a los clubes, ir al cine y cosas así.

-"No"-

-"Entonces ¿Qué te hace creer que es tú culpa? ¿O qué tú eres la razón del porque ella está loca?"-

-"¡Pero lo que siente por mi es una locura! ¡¿Cómo puede ser amor si hace tanto daño? ¡Yo soy el destinatario de ese amor! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace que alguien sienta eso tan retorcido?" Shaoran apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí cuando traté de zafarme de él.

-"¡Escúchame! No es así. No es algo que tú hagas… ¡Eriol, por favor! ¿Lo qué tú sientes por Tomoyo es amor?"-

Por supuesto que era amor.

-"Si"-

-"¿Lo que siento por Sakura?".

-"Sí"-

-"¿Lo que tú sientes por Sakura?"-

-"Sí, claro que es amor"-

-"¿Crees, de verdad, que lo que siente esa mujer es amor?"-

Lo que yo sentía por mi Tomoyo o por mi angelito era algo puro, fuerte y sin duda algo que no iba a acabarse ahorita o mañana. Era algo que sentiría para siempre. Yo sólo quería su felicidad y si Tomoyo me dijera que no es feliz conmigo haría todo lo que fuera por mantenerla a mi lado. Pero si pasado algún tiempo no pudiera hacerla feliz y sólo viera tristeza en sus ojos… la dejaría. Dejaría que se fuera…

Lo mismo que sucedió con Sakura. La dejé en Japón porque mi presencia no le hacía bien y ella tenía que estar bien.

Eso era lo que sentía.

-"No, no es amor"- dije un susurró.

-"Claro que no. Es algo retorcido que siente, pero no es amor. No sabemos por qué siente eso o por qué tomó las decisiones que tomó, pero no fue tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa y por eso te pido que lo dejes. Hesai hará lo que a ti te tocaba hacer… no quiero verte sufrir más"-

Respiré profundamente.

-"No, es algo que yo tengo que hacer"-

-"Pero…"- negué y me separé de él.

-"Hermano… gracias. Me ha ayudado a hablar contigo"- le dije sinceramente-"Pero es algo que ya decidí y no va a ver vuelta atrás… tan sólo deseo que no pase mucho para poder hundirla"-

Él no dijo nada y supe que aunque no le gustaba, respetaba mi decisión. Ahora las cosas serían diferentes… serían mejor. Ya no me atormentaría con que lo merecía y ese era un buen camino. Tal vez así las cosas estuvieran mejor. Haría lo que tenía que hacer porque era algo que quería, no una penitencia a pagar.

Eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-"Vaya ¿Qué pasa?"- los dos giramos a la puerta y nos encontramos con Sakura que traía en brazos a Ying Fa y que nos veía con preocupación.

-"Nada, angelito"-

Sakura POV

Observé la manera en que Eriol se pasó las manos por la cara limpiándose las mejillas y los ojos ¿Estaba llorando? Me acerqué al sillón y le tendí la bebé a Shaoran. La niña emitió sonidos de felicidad y se aferró a su papá.

-"Hola, pequeña"- le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-"¿Estás bien?"- acaricié el cabello de Eriol.

-"Sí, claro"-

Hum.

Dejé el bolso y la mochila de la niña a un lado, y me senté en sus piernas y lo abracé. No sé lo qué le pasaba pero sabía que necesitaba un abrazo. Así que se lo di. Él me apretó contra él escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Alcé una ceja en una muda pregunta para Shaoran pero él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-"Oye, amor. Tengo hambre"- sonreí-"Me puedes conseguir algo, por favor"-

-"Claro ¿Qué se te antoja?"- se levantó con la niña en brazos.

-"Hum… algo dulce y con leche"- me relamí los labios.

-"¿Cómo un helado?"- preguntó riendo.

Seh, un helado estaba bien.

-"Oh, por eso te amo"- frunció el entrecejo.

-"Espero que eso sea sólo una de las cosas del porque me amas"-

-"Oh, sabes que hay más"- dije con picardía y él gimió.

-"¡Por favor, que sigo aquí!"- gritó Eriol desde mi cuello.

Shaoran y yo nos echamos a reír.

-"Bueno, bueno. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer. Ven, corazoncito. Vamos a cumplir el deseo de tu madre"-

-"¿Podrías pedirlo por teléfono, sabes?"- murmuró Eriol.

-"Oh, lo sé. Pero quiero presumir a mi hija y que vea el imperio de papá"-

Sonreí y observé cómo salían de la oficina.

Eriol se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y me llevó con él. Me acomodé un poco mejor, subiendo las piernas al sillón y él me abrazó más fuerte.

-"¿Qué tienes?"- susurré.

-"Nada, estoy en mis días"-

Reí ante ello pero no sentía realmente el humor ¿Creían que era tonta? Algo pasaba aquí. Algo pasaba aquí desde hace semanas y no me querían decir ¿Qué temían? ¿Qué no entendiera? ¿Qué?

No dije nada y seguí abrazando a mi mejor amigo.

Tal vez no quisiera que interfirieran en mi vida, por todo lo que había pasado. Ya había dicho que no me importaba lo que pasaba a mí alrededor siempre que estuviera bien con Shaoran y mi hija. También como mi Shaorancito que venía en camino…

Pero eso era antes de ver como se desmoronaban las cosas. Lo veía en mi casa y lo veía aquí. Tomoyo estaba triste, Eriol estaba triste y Shaoran estaba preocupado. Y se sentía culpable ¿De qué? Quién sabe.

Pero no era idiota.

Y sí ellos no me lo querían decir lo averiguaría.

-"Oye, gracias"- murmuró Eriol.

No perdí el tiempo preguntando porqué, porque sabía que no me lo diría.

-"¿Ya estás mejor?"- él se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos.

Ya no había turbulencia ahí como en los últimos días, había paz. Pero igual había culpabilidad.

-"Claro"- sonrió-"¿Y tú, cómo estás?"-

Mal porqué me estaban mintiendo.

-"Bien, fui de compras. Con Takera… no sé dónde está Hesai"- observé con atención y noté cómo desvió la mirada un poco.

Hum… así que él sabía dónde estaba.

-"¿Sabes sí Shaoran lo mandó a otro lado?"- pregunté inocentemente.

-"No, no sé. Pero no te preocupes, Shaoran no haría algo para molestarte, a lo mejor lo mandó por algo, pero descuida, regresará"-

Hum.

-"Ok"- me miró un poco suspicaz así que decidí cambiar de tema-"Sabes, encontré una batita tan genial. A Tomoyo le encantará, no podrá decir que mis gustos son malos"- y reí.

Él se relajó y me sonrió con más autenticidad.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Ya has comprado ropa de maternidad?"- asentí contenta.

-"Sí, un montón de cosas. Están en el carro… también pasé por una tienda de bebés y le compré una faldita a Ying Fa… ah, quiero que ya empiece a caminar… para comprarle todo tipo de zapatitos"- dije con voz soñadora.

Él rió y besó mis mejillas unas cuantas veces.

-"Eres adorable ¿Lo sabías?"-

-"Sí, lo sé"- y reí.

-"Disculpen"- giré el rostro ante la voz.

-"Oh, Naoko. Hola"- le sonreí a mi antigua compañera de la escuela-"¿Cómo estás?"-

Eriol apretó más su abrazo y besó mi mejilla.

-"¿Se te ofrece algo, Naoko?"- preguntó en tono dulce.

Ella se quedó de ahí de pié viéndonos de manera petrificada. Hum. A lo mejor era algo con la compañía y yo estaba aquí de metiche.

-"Voy a buscar a Shaoran"- traté de levantarme pero no pude-"Uff estar en mi estado no ayuda en nada"-

Eriol se tensó visiblemente y yo levanté una ceja.

-"Ya te he dicho mil veces que no estás gorda, estás preciosa"- se levantó con mucha agilidad a pesar de tenerme encima. Me puso con cuidado en el suelo. Tomé mi bolsa del sillón y le sonreí a Naoko.

-"Me dio gusto verte de nuevo"- ella asintió pero siguió observando a Eriol.

-"Te acompaño"- Eriol envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí y me empujó hacía la puerta.-"Te veo en casa, cariño"-

-"¿Te esperamos para cenar?"- últimamente no cenaba con nosotros.

-"Yo te aviso"-

Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó mis labios ligeramente. No me sorprendí porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero había pasado mucho.

-"Bye, bye"- dije alegre y salí por la puerta.

Llegué hasta los ascensores y me di la vuelta, porque había olvidado la pañalera de Ying Fa.

Eriol POV

Era bastante cómica la manera en que me veía. Estaba completamente furiosa y estaba pálida. Muy divertido. Pobre ilusa.

-"¿No vas a decir nada?"- pregunté con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué al escritorio dónde Shaoran había dejado el vaso de Whisky que me había ofrecido y del que sólo había tomado un trago. Lo tomé despacio saboreando la cara iracunda de la bruja esta. La plática con mi primo me había ayudado mucho. Tal vez, cómo él decía, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algunos sentimientos irracionales. Lo que me hacía sentirme mejor.

Ya no era castigo por ser quién soy.

Eso era un mucho avance.

-"¿Qué hacías con ella?"-

-"¿Tú qué crees?"- mi sorna la sacó de quicio.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y trató de darme una cachetada. Oh, no. Nunca. La sujeté con fuerza y la alejé de mí.

-"Oh, no muñeca"- me miró con furia.

-"¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Se supone que estás tratando de olvidar! ¡Y lo primero que haces es ir a sus brazos! ¡En la oficina de tu primo! ¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? ¡Es su esposa!"- me reí.

Me acerqué a ella y ella dio varios pasos atrás. Seguimos así hasta que llegó a la puerta, me le acerqué sonriendo y tomé entre mis manos sus caderas.

-"No estés, celosa"-

-"¡Idiota!"- la besé-"¡No!"-

Reí.

-"¿No? Vamos, Naoko. Siempre has querido esto de mi ¿No? Ahora que aquí me tienes te rehúsas"-

-"¡¿Cómo puedes decirme cosas como esas cuando primero estabas con ella?"- me pegó varias beses en el pecho-"¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?"-

Y lloró.

Wow.

-"¡No sé! ¡No sé cómo! ¡Pero la amo, Naoko! ¡Siempre he amado a Sakura desde el primer momento en que la vi!"- eso no era del todo mentira.

Amaba a mi angelito.

Pero no como ella creía.

-"¡Es una maldita arpía!"-

-"¡Sí, lo es!"-

-"¿Entonces? ¡¿Qué demonios le ves?"- siguió golpeando con sus puños. No me dolía nada y me satisfacía verla perder el control.

-"Es hermosa"- comencé diciendo y depositando pequeños besos en su cara-"Inteligente, agradable… y se mueve como gata en celo en una cama ¿Qué crees tú que le veo?"- mordí su labio inferior y lo jalé un poco-"Es mi amor… lucha contra eso"-

La miré a los ojos y vi como resplandecían. Acercó mi cara a la suya jalándome de la camisa y me besó, presa de ansiedad y coraje.

Maldita vieja.

Pero esto había salido mejor que si lo hubiera planeado.

Hesai POV

Me estiré en mi pequeño escritorio.

-"Ya es hora de ir a comer ¿Vienes?"- observé a la chica que estaba enfrente de mí. Era la secretaria de Naoko y tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-"No, gracias. Tengo que ir a otro sitio"- por muy bonita que fuera, ahorita no quería meterme con nadie, dado la situación en la que me encontraba. Siendo el amante de la licenciada. Ja, las ironías de la vida.

A los pocos minutos la licenciada no volvió. Me dijo que iría a no sé qué cosa, pero supuse que había ido a ver al señor Eriol. En fin. Me levanté y me dirigí a los ascensores. Tenía un poco de hambre así que iría a un restaurant que estaba a pocas calles de aquí, esperaba no encontrarme a nadie.

-"Oh"-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me quedé de piedra. Sakura estaba ahí viéndome como si fuera un extraño y estaba muy pálida.

-"¿Sakura?"- se tambaleó un poco y yo entré inmediatamente para sujetarla-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

Eh, hum…

-"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te ves débil?"- evadí su pregunta.

-"¿Tú también?"- me miró con dolor y yo quise patearme por hacerla sentir mal.

El ascensor cerró las puertas y empezó a bajar.

-"Necesitas que te revise un doctor"- ella negó pero al momento se desvaneció en mis brazos.

Mierda.

La cargué en brazos. No sabía qué hacer, así que recurrí a alguien que sí supiera. Saqué el teléfono de mi pantalón, haciendo malabarismos para no mover mucho a Sakura.

_-"Diga"- _

-"Xiake, soy Hesai ¿Está el señor Li contigo?"-

_-"Sí"- _

-"¿Dónde?"-

_-"En la heladería de a unas cuadras de la oficina ¿Qué pasa Hesai?"- _

-"Me encontré a la señora Sakura en el ascensor se ha desmayado la llevaré directo al doctor, le dices al señor Li"-

_-"Pasa por nosotros"-_ dijo cortando la comunicación.

Oh, mierda.

Pulsé el botón del estacionamiento repetidamente, estábamos en planta baja y no me convenía salir en recepción de esta manera. Con la esposa del jefe en brazos.

Mierda.

Las puertas se abrieron y salí rápidamente, el resto del equipo de seguridad, se alertó. Aquí había seis guardaespaldas.

-"¡Demonios, Hesai! ¡¿Qué paso?"- Takera abrió la puerta de la camioneta que usaba Sakura.

-"No sé, se desmayo. Vamos al hospital… tenemos que pasar por el señor Li a la heladería"- subí con cuidado a Sakura y me acomodé junto a ella para que no fuera tambaleándose-"¡Vamos!"-

Todos se pusieron en movimiento. Subieron otra camioneta y salimos de ahí.

-"¿La heladería de a dos cuadras?"- asentí.

Acaricié la mejilla de Sakura estaba fría. Oh, dioses. Toqué con cuidado su vientre y no parecía agitado o algo, eso me hacía preguntarme si no era inquietante. En cosa de nada llegamos a la heladería y el señor Li tenía a Ying Fa en brazos. Xiake abrió la puerta.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- el rostro del jefe estaba blanco y miraba a su esposa con preocupación.

Volvió a arrancar el coche.

-"Vamos a hospital"- ordenó Xiake en el asiento del conductor.

-"No sé… me la tope en el levador y ya estaba pálida y se desmayó"- la niña estiró su manita para acariciar la mejilla de su mamá.

-"Está bien, cariño"- y su voz sonó tan poco convencida que se me retorcieron las tripas.

-"Por supuesto que está bien"- dije con seguridad. El jefe se mordió el labio-"Démela, señor. Yo la sostengo"- él asintió.

Me estiró a Ying Fa y la tomé en brazos al tiempo en que el señor tomaba a Sakura entre sus brazos y la abrazaba.

-"No me dejes"-susurró con voz abatida. Me concentré en el rostro de la niña porque no soportaba ver a Sakura en ese estado.

La pequeña se recargó en mí y yo la abracé.

Era tan parecida a Ying Fa y a Sakura… besé su pequeña cabecita. Prometiéndole en silencio que no importaba lo que pasara, siempre la cuidaría y también a su mamá. Porque esto no era nada grave.

Shaoran POV

Me pasé las manos por el cabello con gesto ansioso. Diablos. Habían pasado casi cuatro horas y Sakura no había despertado. La doctora Ichiga me decía que el bebé estaba bien y que Sakura estaba físicamente bien, pero no sabía porque se había desmayado. Tal vez una impresión fuerte o algo. Pero no había pasado nada que la pudiera alterar de la manera en que lo hizo.

-"¿Shaoran?"- levanté la mirada encontrándome con Eriol-"¿Cómo está?"-

Eriol llegó al poco rato que nosotros al hospital, pero se tuvo que ir para atender una llamada desde Inglaterra. Supuse que el problema, si es que hubo uno, estaba arreglado porque ya estaba de nuevo aquí.

-"No sé ha despertado"-

Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas por la sala de espera.

-"La doctora dice que no hay nada que impida que despierte, así que no sé"-

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro.

Dioses.

Este dolor lacerante que había aparecido desde que Xiake me había informado que Hesai venía con Sakura desmayada no desaparecía ¿Qué pasaba si la perdía? ¿Qué pasaba si ya no despertaba? ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

No podría sobrevivir.

-"Hey, hey"- Eriol me detuvo-"Deja de pensar idioteces"-

-"No puedo"- él negó y me abrazó.

-"Estará bien"-

_Que los dioses te escuchen. _

-"¿Señor Li?"- la doctora Ichiga nos veía con una sonrisa.

-"¿Ya despertó?"- ella asintió.

-"Sí, ya lo hizo. Le dije que está bien. Está un poco desorientada pero recuerda haberse sentido un poco mareada"-

-"¿Puedo verla?"-

-"Claro, sígame"-

-"Anda, ahorita entró. Esperaré a Tomoyo"- dijo Eriol y palmeó mi espalda, asentí y seguí a la doctora.

-"¿De verdad mi bebé está bien?"- pregunté con preocupación.

-"Sí, está bien. Ya le dije que no había algo físicamente que indicara que estaba mal"- negó un poco frustrada-"Puede que algo la haya alterado y su cuerpo reaccionó por protección. Hay casos en los que sucede. Ahorita mismo están analizando su sangre y ya le hecho un ultrasonido. El pequeño Li no tiene problemas y duerme. Los resultados de sangre estarán hoy más tarde o mañana temprano, pero espero que salga todo bajo control. Sólo le pido que no la altere"-llegamos a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y me quedé ahí de pié observándola.

Estaba un poco pálida pero parecía estar bien, observaba la ventana con gesto melancólico.

-"Hola"- ella giró el rostro y me miró.

Juró que vi tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda pero aún así me sonrió, pensé que todo era producto de que estaba débil y de había estado sin entado unas horas.

-"Hola"-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Un poco cansada… lamento haberte preocupado"- negué.

-"No tienes porque lamentarlo"

La observé buscando algo que me indicara que estaba mal. A parte de que su piel tenía un tono algo paliducho y sus labios estaban un poco resecos, todo parecía en orden.

."¿Por qué no te acercas?"- preguntó con la voz algo rota y yo no me había fijado que me había quedado como idiota en la puerta ni supe en qué momento la doctora Ichiga había desaparecido.

Pero me moví con rapidez cuando vi una solitaria lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé entre mis manos su rostro.

-"Tranquila"- acaricié sus mejillas.

-"Me dio miedo despertar aquí sin saber dónde estaba… "- se me partió el alma viéndola tan descompuesta.

-"Calma, amor. Ya estoy aquí"-asintió y la envolví en mis brazos.

Apretándola ligeramente contra mí le di gracias a todos los dioses por permitir que siguiera aquí conmigo y que no haya pasado nada grave.

No lo soportaría.

-"Quiero ir a casa"- susurró contra mi cuello.

Asentí.

Cumpliría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Tomoyo POV

Me sujeté con fuerza del escusado.

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan mal desde hace mucho. Yo no era muy propensa a enfermarme y se me hacía tan raro haber pescado un virus o que haya comido algo malo. Me levanté con cuidado y me recargué en el lavabo. Tenía ojeras y mi mirada estaba apagada.

Vaya, qué mal me veía.

Negué.

Esta persona no era yo. La mujer triste y patética que me regresaba la mirada a través del espejo no era Tomoyo Daidouji, era una desconocida. Una desconocida patética y sobre todo infeliz ¿En qué momento me había convertido en esto? ¿En qué parte del camino permití dañarme a mi misma como lo estaba haciendo?

Esta no era yo.

Yo no era una persona que se dejaba abatir cuando las cosas no salían bien o cuando estaban un poquito decadentes. Como ahora. No, esta no era yo.

Me lavé los dientes y la cara. Me miré en el espejo con determinación.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

_Ser feliz. _

-"¿Y crees que lamentarlo ayudará?

_No._

-"¿No habías ya decidido que lo amabas y que aguantarías esto?".

_Sí, pero no es fácil. _

-"No, no lo es pero… ¿Es mejor dejarlo ir? ¿Puedes ser feliz sin él?"-

_No, eso no. _

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-

_Luchar. _

-"¿Ganarás?"-

_Si. _

-"Y… he aquí la cuestión más importante… ¿No estarás embarazada?"-

Una lenta sonrisa se fue formando en mis labios.

_Puede. _

-"Oh, qué bien"-

Mi celular sonó en alguna parte de mi habitación. Sonreí una vez más al espejo deseándome buena suerte y fui a buscarlo. Lo encontré debajo de un montón de diseños sin terminar. Últimamente no tenía mucha inspiración pero me aseguraría que volverá.

Además, sin no fallaban mis cálculos y las fechas… necesitaba ropa exclusiva de maternidad. Oh, qué lindo.

Sonreí ante el nombre que apareció en la pantalla.

-"Hola, amor"-

_-"¿Cómo estás?"- _

Pues tendría que confirmarlo pero parecía que muy bien,

-"Bien"-

_-"No quiero que te alteres ni nada así que respira profundo"- _alcé una ceja pero hice lo que me pidió.

-"Ok"-

_-"Sakura está en el hospital"- _

Deje de respirar por dos segundos.

_-"… pero está bien"-_

-"¡¿No pudiste empezar por eso?"- refunfuñé.

_-"Lo siento, amor"-_ suspiré.

-"¿Dónde está?"-

_-"En la clínica que está en el centro"-_

-"¿Dónde fue a hacerse la primera revisión?"-

_-"Sí esa"- _

Oh, podría pasar por ahí y comprobar mi estado.

-"Bien, voy para allá"-

_-"Puedes quedarte en casa… Shaoran está haciendo los trámites para que Sakura ya salga. Se estima una o dos horas"- _

-"Iré"-

Escuché su suspiro cansado.

_-"Ok, pero por favor dile a alguien de seguridad que te traiga"- _

-"Sí, de acuerdo"-

No quería marearme y chocar. Nos despedimos y me fui a poner más guapa. Últimamente sólo andaba de a fodonga pero eso iba a cambiar.

_Hola, de nuevo, Tomoyo. _

Shaoran POV

Acomodé los tirantes de la blusa que traía Sakura, de esas que son enormes, pero que se le ven muy bien. Ella seguía un poco pálida y tenía una nube en su mirada. No sé, se veía realmente triste y no sabía por qué.

-"Amor ¿Estás bien?"- era la enésima vez que le preguntaba, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella me sonrió, una sonrisa apagada y preocupante.

-"Sí…"-

-"No te ves bien"- por un momento creí ver algo en sus ojos pero enseguida desapareció para convertirse en un adorable puchero.

-"¿Me veo mal?"- sonreí y negué.

-"Te ves preciosa… sólo que… no sé… pareces triste"- su expresión se volvió más melancólica.

-"Estoy triste"- me alarmé en seguida y tomando su rostro entre mis manos la miré con preocupación.

-"¿Por qué, amor? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Paso algo? ¿Qué…?"- colocó un dedo en mis labios callándome y me besó la mejilla.

Se acurrucó en mis brazos y yo la envolví.

-"Estoy triste… así de simple. No hay nada más… sólo lo estoy"- me tranquilicé pensando que era cosa del embarazo, así que tan sólo la abracé. Dándole mi apoyo y estando ahí para ella.

-"¿Shaoran?"- susurró después de muchos minutos.

-"¿Hum?"-

-"¿Me amas?"-

-"Sí, claro"-

-"¿Mucho, mucho?"-

-"Si"-

-"¿Seguro?"-fruncí el entrecejo y traté de alejarla de mi para ver su rostro. Ella se aferró con sus manos a mi camisa y no separó su rostro de mi cuello.

-"¿Sakura?"- pregunté con preocupación cuando escuché un sollozo de su parte.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-"¿Amor, qué pasa?"- me abrazó más fuerte.

-"¿Me amas y por eso harías cualquier cosa por mi? ¿Aunque no fuera algo bueno? ¿Me amas?"- fruncí el entrecejo con mucha confusión. No sé qué estaba tratando de probar o qué era lo que en realidad quería que le contestara, porque estaba casi seguro de que había algo oculto que se escondía en sus palabras.

Pero no tenía la menor idea de qué era.

Y como no soportaba escuchar a Sakura llorar y sentir sus lágrimas en mi piel me importó poco que preguntara todas esas cosas y que no entendía de dónde venía. No sabía dónde venían esas dudas o sus miedos. No importaba.

-"Sí, Sakura. Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho… y por supuesto que haría todo por ti, cualquier cosa y eso incluye mentir u ocultar cosas. Si es por tu bien y si te ahorro un sufrimiento o puedo evitar tu dolor, lo haría Sakura, por supuesto que lo haría. Te amo tanto que no soporto que te pase algo… "-

-"¿Pero me amas?"-

-"Sí, te amo. Te amo, Sakura"-

Ella lloró más y yo sólo la abracé y la sostuve cerca de mí.

No importaba porqué sentía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Me estaba matando verla así.

Eriol POV

Tuve un gusto en cancelarle la cena a la bruja cuatro ojos. Mi angelito estaba mal y poco me importaba que Naoko haya hecho su berrinche. Contemplé las luces del centro de la ciudad desde el ventanal que había en la sala de espera.

Shaoran y Sakura no deberían de tardar mucho.

La doctora no tenía una certeza del porqué Sakura había tenido esa decaída, sólo se lo podía atribuir a alguna impresión fuerte. No había nada que la pudiera alterar del modo en que lo hizo… a menos que…

Negué.

No había manera de que se haya enterado de lo de Naoko. No era posible porque yo la despedí en la puerta y observé cómo se metía en el ascensor.

¿Se metió?

Sí, claro.

Hum… bueno, no estaba del todo seguro pero vi las puertas abiertas y a ella dar un paso. Se metió. No había manera… además… si Sakura había escuchado la conversación que tuve con Naoko se le vería en la cara porque ella no sabría que es un engaño.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Tenía que verla. Saber. Dependiendo de su reacción podría comprender las cosas.

Suspiré viendo mi reloj una vez más ¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo?

Tomoyo POV

-"¿Ve eso pequeño que está justo ahí?"- la doctora Ichiga señaló con el dedo un pequeño punto en la pantalla con forma de nuez. De acuerdo, tal vez con forma de nuez no, pero no era ni una pelotita ni un ovalo.

Así que la nuez estaba bien.

-"Sí, lo veo"- ella sonrió.

-"Bueno, eso pequeño es una nueva vida. Felicidades señorita Daidouji, está usted embarazada"-

Suspiré con deleite cuando escuché eso.

Una gran parte de mi estaba segura de esa noticia y se alegró mucho cuando pude patear a la otra parte que me decía que me estaba haciendo tontas ilusiones. Me volví a vestir con cuidado y escuché atentamente las instrucciones de la doctora sobre los cuidados y medidas que tenía que tomar para que fuera un embarazo exitoso. No me atormenté mucho cuando me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, porque los primeros tres meses eran vitales para llegar al final del embarazo.

-"Tiene un mes, así que los próximos dos meses tendrá que seguir estás instrucciones"- me dio un pequeño cuadernito en que se titulaba "Nuestros primeros meses" y tenía el adorable dibujo de un bebé y una mamá.

Eso me llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

-"Seguiré todo al pié de la letra"- prometí.

-"Disculpe que me entrometa, pero ¿Hay un señor Daidouji?"- sonreí con humor.

-"Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo"- ella asintió dejándolo pasar y yo reí-"Pero si la pregunta es que si me pequeño tiene un padre, lo tiene"-

Ella asintió y me sonrió con amabilidad.

-"Disculpe, pero… aunque admiro muchísimo a las madres solteras, siempre es bueno el apoyo de una familia. Sin contar lo que es el apoyo del padre"-estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-"No se preocupe mi Er…"- guardé silencio-"Mi pareja es adecuado para el puesto"- dije en cambio imprimiéndole un tono cómico.

-"Bien, me alegro"-

Me dio algunas recetas de medicinas y vitaminas, así como una lista de medicinas que no podía tomar en caso de que me enfermara de algo. También me recomendó algunas dietas a seguir y me dijo que la natación era el mejor ejercicio. Era bueno que tuviéramos piscina en casa. Le agradecí su atención y su amabilidad y salí del consultorio dando saltitos. Pasé por recepción para que me indicaran dónde estaba Sakura.

-"La señora está esperando a que la den de alta, pero sus familiares están en la sala de espera"- señaló un pasillo a la derecha. Le agradecí y me encaminé.

Encontré a Eriol, solo, viendo por la ventana con aire meditabundo y un poco tenso. Me acerqué despacio y lo escuché gruñir y levantar el celular. Tecleó rápidamente y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Él se giró de inmediato al escucharlo.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"-

Decidí que no era el momento de darla la noticia. Uno: porque parecía muy preocupado y dos: no lo quería hacer en un hospital. Además… quería que me hiciera el amor cuando se lo dijera y una sala de maternidad no era el lugar.

-"Lo siento, pero tuve que hacer algo antes"- entrecerró lo ojos y abrió la boca para preguntar-"Luego te cuento"-

Cerró su hermosa boca y me miró con los ojos entornados. Me le acerqué dando saltitos y lo envolví con mis brazos, no me importaba que estuviera enfadado o algo. Estaba verdaderamente feliz.

Iba a tener un hijo suyo.

-"No te enojes"- supliqué.

Lo escuché suspirar pero no dijo nada, tan sólo me apretó contra él y me besó mi frente varias veces.

-"Estaba preocupado"-

-"No lo volveré a hacer"- puesto que ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber, no volvería a esconderle las cosas. Si todo salía bien, hoy le podía decir que estaba embarazada.

-"Bien… porque con Sakura en ese estado de debilidad y con los problemas que tenemos con…"- bufó-"Bueno, no quiero sorpresas por ahorita"-

O tal vez no.

Lo observé con atención y evalué su reacción. Si le decía que estaba embarazada, seguro que brincaba de felicidad, aunque nunca hubiéramos hablado del tema. Pero… eso supondría otra carga para él en lo referente a la vieja esa. Yo sabía lo mal que se sentía por tener que estar con ella, lo culpable, lo poco digno y lo poca cosa que se consideraba por besarla o simplemente tocarla. Yo sabía todas esas culpas.

¿Le agregaría uno más?

Me desinflé por completo, tal vez no era el momento de decirle que estaba embarazada.

Bah, qué lío.

Sakura POV

-"Vamos, amor. Estoy bien… anda ve a trabajar"- me hizo un adorable puchero y me besó la nariz.

-"¿Segura?"- asentí despacio y sonriéndole.

-"Claro, han pasado dos días y no me he sentido mal ni he tenido mareos o cosas así"-

-"Eso es porque estabas conmigo"-reí ante su ocurrencia.

-"No dudo que tu presencia sea necesaria para mi sobrevivencia, ni tampoco que haga mi vida algo amena… o que me encante tenerte alrededor, pero tienes que ir a trabajar. Además yo voy a ir a la tienda"- él frunció el entrecejo.

-"¿A la tienda? ¿Por qué?"- lo miré lo más inocente que pude.

-"Compré un vestido pero me quedaba demasiado largo y lo mandé a cortar. Hoy me lo devuelven"-

-"Puedo acompañarte a eso"- negué rápidamente.

-"No, tienes que ir a trabajar. No puedes dejarle todo a Eriol ya se ve un poco pálido"- desvió la mirada ante mi observación.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no patearlo.

-"Está bien"- accedió de mala gana.

-"¿Podrías decirle a Hesai que prepare la camioneta?"- me dirigí hacia mi tocador dónde estaba mi bolso para equiparlo con cosas que necesitará llevar.

-"¿A Hesai?"- lo miré con diversión por su duda.

-"Claro, él es mi guardaespaldas. Y no me importa a dónde lo hayas mandado, señor Li. Deja que vaya conmigo"- de nuevo desvió la mirada.

-"Pero tiene otras cosas que hacer"-

Puse mis manos en mis caderas y lo miré con enfado.

-"¿Qué cosas? ¡Es mi guardaespaldas! ¡Quiero ir con él! Además, tal vez no lo aceptes Shaoran pero es un amigo muy querido para mí y no se me hace justo que lo hayas mandado a quién sabe dónde para que no esté aquí"-me miró con enfado.

-"¿Crees que lo estoy apartando deliberadamente de ti?"- aparté la mirada como él lo había hecho tantas veces. Ahora no me sentiría mal mintiéndole, sabiendo que él lo hacía.

Fueran las razones que fueran.

-"Quiero que venga"- demandé.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se incendiaron en clara señal de que estaba enfadado. Pues que se vaya al demonio.

-"Bien"- se acercó a la mesilla de noche del su lado de la cama y levantó el teléfono. Marcó las teclas y se dispuso a hablar lanzándome una mirada de enfado-"Takera, comunícame con el celular de Hesai"-

Le di la espalda pero sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Comencé a guardar lo usual: crema, un cepillo, mi poco maquillaje que usaba, mi cartera, mi agenda, mis vitaminas, mis dos celulares-esa manía que tenía Shaoran de tener veinte mil celulares- y cerré con fuerza el cierre de la bolsa.

-"Hesai, trae tu culo a la casa, porque la _señora_ quiere ir de _compras_ ¡Ya!"- colgó el teléfono con fuerza que me sorprendió que no se rompiera-"¿Contenta?"-

Lo miré con una ceja levantada. Me acerqué a él y le besé su tensa mandíbula.

-"Mucho"-

Porque una cosa es que estuviera enfadada con él, y con todos los habitantes de esta casa, pero una muy diferente era crear baches entre nosotros. No, eso no. Seguí besando su mandíbula y su mejilla, también me agarré del tiro de su pantalón y lo jalé hacia mí.

-"No me opongo a que te quedas otra hora ¿Sabes?"- él relajó su expresión riéndose.

-"Eres una mujercita muy peligrosa"- me levanté en puntitas para abrasarlo por el cuello y juntar sus labios con los míos.

-"¿Oh, sí? ¿Y de quién es esta mujercita peligrosa? Como me llamas"- él emitió un gemido torturado y alzándome contra él murmuró en mis labios.

-"Mía, toda mía"-

Yo no llevaba mucha ropa así que no le fue difícil deshacerse de ella. La suya igual salió de su cuerpo y me maraville de él. Como siempre que lo veía.

-"Dime que me amas"- pedí.

-"Te amo, te amo, te amo"-

Y me alegraba que creyera en eso y que cada vez que lo decía brillaran sus ojos. Y que cada vez que me hacía el amor susurrara mi nombre.

Porque sin esas certezas, yo no sé qué haría con lo que había escuchado.

Hesai POV

Abrí los ojos con la tremenda noticia.

-"Pues felicidades, señorita"- ella me sonrió algo triste.

Nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto. La señora Tomoyo había venido a hablar conmigo, pillándome de sorpresa retrasándome para el trabajo. Pero no iba a decir que no.

La observé un poco triste ahí sentada en mi cama.

-"Gracias, Hesai"- suspiró-"Necesito que me digas que procesos has tenido con la bruja esa, porque… necesito que esto se acabe. Ya no lo soporto, y Eriol y Shaoran no me dicen nada"- observé con pena a Tomoyo y me dije que una criatura tan bella y linda no merecía esto.

-"Pues… de ser sincero… vamos con buen avance"- ella me miró interrogativa pero yo no dije nada.

El día en que el señor Eriol le había cancelado a la bruja esa por la salud de Sakura, había hecho un pancho, gritó, lloró... y bueno, todo lo típico de un berrinche. Me habló a mitad de la noche con una borrachera buenísima y yo fui a verla como me lo pidió.

No me acosté con ella ni me aproveche de eso…

Pero si me aproveché de que tenía la lengua suelta. Al parecer el alcohol la hace hablar de más. Y fue muy interesante todo lo que me contó.

_-"¿Tú sabes, Hesaisito?"- arrastraba las palabras y yo solo sonreí de lo normal que podía ser cuando no estaba actuando-"¿Tu sabes que yo tengo una relación con uno de los señores Li?"- arqueé una ceja. _

_Claro que lo sabía, pero ella no debería de andar divulgándolo por ahí. _

_-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Con cuál?"- pregunté fingiendo curiosidad y algo de escepticismo. _

_-"¡Ah, obvio! ¡Con Eriol!"-ella rió de forma histérica y tomó otro trago de Coñac-"Shaoran es muy lindo… pero… Eriol siempre ha sido un misterio para mi… es parte de su encanto… "- se perdió en sus pensamientos y yo me tuve que morder la lengua para no presionarla. _

_Yo me sabía toda la historia, al menos de parte de los Li. Desde que ella había engañado a Eriol haciéndole creer que se había acostado con él, hasta que siempre le había parecido simpática e indefensa. El señor se empeñaba en que fue un estúpido por no haberlo notado. _

_-"¿Sabes lo infeliz que fui en el instituto?"- preguntó viendo fijamente hacia el frente como si no importara dónde estaba y podía apostar que estaba hablando más con ella misma que conmigo-"Me enamoré como estúpida de la única persona que no me iba a amar ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tenía al más perfecto de los ángeles con él ¿Cómo podía yo competir con ella? No podía, porque a los ojos de todo el mundo era tan perfecta tan… ¿Cómo podía? Me resigné pensando que al menos él era feliz con ella… pero ¿Qué paso? Ella prefirió a su primo… ¡A su primo! ¿Cómo pudo esa perra?"-_

_Me asombré de que verdad pensara que Sakura había engañado a Eriol con Shaoran. _

_-"Ella los tenía a los dos… era tan feliz… tanto. Yo era muy infeliz, las cosas se me hacían injustas y la vida no debería de ser así, debería de dar tanto como uno da. O cosas así… yo siempre me había portado bien, era buena estudiante no me metía en problemas… pero ella ¿Qué tiene ella? La vida la quiere más… y a mí me quería menos así que busqué el equilibrio"-_

_La miré con asombroso por esa revelación ¿Equilibrio? ¿Ella había hecho de todo contra Sakura porque pensaba que la vida era injusta? No lo podía creer. _

_-"Y se casó con él… y aun tuvo el descaro de tener a mi Eriol… maldita… pero"- bostezó nada femeninamente y tragó lo último de su vaso-"Pude volver a poner equilibrio…. lo haré… cuantas veces sea necesario"- _

Y siguió diciendo un montón de incoherencias más que no entendí. Se quedó dormida en el sillón y yo la lleve a su cama. La arropé y sentí tanta lastima por ella.

Había entendido las cosas.

Pero necesitaba saber cómo iba a manejarlo.

-"¿Hesai?"- la voz de la señorita Tomoyo me regresó al presente.

-"¿Si?"-

-"¿Qué sabes…?"- mi celular comenzó a sonar y con una sonrisa de disculpa lo contesté.

-"Diga"-

_-"Hesai, el señor quiere hablarte. Lo pongo en la línea"- _

-"Claro"-

_-"Hesai, trae tu culo a la casa, porque la señora quiere ir de compras ¡Ya!"-_

No esperó a que dijera algo tan sólo colgó. Levanté una ceja con curiosidad.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-

-"Al parecer la señora Sakura quiere ir de compras y yo la acompañaré"- me encogí de hombros no importándome no ir a la oficina.

Aun no sabía cómo tenía que liderar con Naoko, así que era mejor un respiro.

La señora Tomoyo se despidió y yo me dispuse a esperar el llamado de Sakura, mientras tanto seguí leyendo los informes que había obtenido de Naoko. A pesar de su falta de escrupulosos, no parecía otra cosa. No había tergiversado las cuentas y todo, al parecer, era transparente y limpio.

Esa era una cosa menos de la que nos teníamos que preocupar.

Paso al menos dos horas hasta que me llamaron diciéndome que la señora estaba lista. Me puse mi uniforme, que no había usado desde que iba a la oficina y fui por la camioneta. Sakura ya me esperaba en la escalinata de la casa. Era increíble que con la ropa que llevaba ella no pareciera embarazada. A menos que te fijaras bien.

Me bajé y la ayudé a subirse.

-"Gracias"- fruncí el cejo ante la nota fría de su voz pero no dije nada y me dispuse a salir, seguido del resto del equipo de seguridad.

-"¿Al mismo centro comercial de siempre?"-

-"No, vamos a ir a tu departamento"- la miré por el retrovisor sorprendido.

-"¿Disculpe?"- ella me dirigió una mirada fría.

-"No te hagas el formal conmigo, Hesai. Y oíste bien, ahora le dirás al resto del equipo que se me ha olvidado algo ahí e iremos"-

Asentí en automático e hice lo que ella me ordenó. Takera no preguntó nada y se limitó a cambiar la ruta. No sabía que se traía Sakura, pero me ponía de nervios. Llegamos, en lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, a mi departamento. Ella no se esperó a que yo le abriera la puerta y se bajó caminando por delante de mí hacia el ascensor.

-"¿Hesai?"- miré a Takera un segundo antes de seguirla.

-"Descuida, no sé qué cosa se quedó de la niña. Espero que no tardemos en encontrarla"- él asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con mi explicación.

Cuando llegué al lado de Sakura ignoré su mirada porque no me gustaba que me viera con esa frialdad. Vamos, hace poco amaba a esta mujer… y ahorita me producía demasiada ternura y afecto fraternal, y decir que el amor no se va de un día a otro, para que me mirara como clavándome cuchillas no era nada bueno, ni agradable.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo que separaba mi puerta del elevador. Abrí la puerta y dejé que pasara. Ella entró y se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en el sillón individual. Yo la seguí tras cerrar la puerta y ella señaló el sillón enfrente de ella.

-"Siéntate"- obedecí y la miré con apremio.

-"¿Estás bien?"- pregunté pero ella me ignoró.

-"Quiero que me digas en este momento todo lo que sepas de Naoko. Todo… y no aceptaré que me mientas".

Oh, vaya.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Decir que estábamos fritos, era poco.

Eriol POV

-"Tienes un aspecto terrible"- dije dándole un rápido vistazo.

-"¡Oh, vaya, gracias!"- contuve una risa cuando se sentó enfrente de mi escritorio y agarró con fuerza su cabeza-"Me preguntaba si me podía ir a mi casa"-

Levanté una ceja.

-"¿Y eso?"- entrecerró sus ojos y me miró con enfado.

-"¡¿Qué no ves?"-

-"Sólo veo que estás terrible…"- y eso era cuestión de todos los días.

-"Ash, Eriol, Es que… ayer me fui a una fiesta, ya que no quisiste verme, y tomé un poquito de más. Me duele la cabeza… y no me siento bien"-

Observé a la bruja esta. Ciertamente se veía peor que otros días, tenía ojeras, lo ojos estaban más chicos y estaba un poco pálida.

-"Pues no"-

-"¿Cómo qué no?"-

-"Ya lo oíste… el que tengas algo conmigo no significa que tienes una posición privilegiada en la empresa… si te vas y no tienes una justificación real, además de una borrachera, me temo que tendremos que descontártelo"- se levantó hecha una furia.

-"¡Me siento mal!"-

-"Sí, por una borrachera. Quién te manda a emborracharte un día entre semana y en el trabajo, esa es una irresponsabilidad"- las aletas de su nariz se movieron de forma cómica.

-"¡Lo hice porque me dejaste plantada!"-hice un gesto burlón.

-"¿Ahora es mi culpa?"-

-"¡Sí! ¡Si no me hubieras plantado yo no hubiera llamado a Hesai y no estaría así!"- oh, así que Hesai había presenciado la pérdida de elegancia de esta vieja.

-"¿Hesai? ¿Quién es?"- fingí demencia ante su error. Palideció un poco más.

-"Es mi amigo"- la miré con curiosidad.

-"Oh… ¿No es el nuevo miembro de tu oficina? ¿Qué haces tomando con él?"-

-"¿Estás celoso?"- reí sin poder evitarlo. La mueca satisfecha y el brillo en sus ojos eran suficientes cosas para que yo no pudiera aguantar la burla ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De ella y de Hesai? Nah.

-"No seas ridícula"- hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia-"Lo único que digo es que tengas cuidado. Los amoríos de oficina generalmente no llevan nada bueno"- ella hizo un gesto de dolor.

-"¿Entonces no te importa que me acueste con él?"- sonreí con sorna y cinismo.

-"No… no me provocas ese tipo de sentimientos. Sólo ándate con cuidado… no tengas problemas por un buen acostón"-

La vi salir furibunda de mi oficina.

Ja.

Y lo sentía mucho por ella, porque Hesai estaba con Sakura así que no lo iba a tener para que la consolara.

Me sobresalté un poco cuando la puerta volvió a ser abierta con brusquedad y por ella apareció mi primo con ganas de pelear.

-"¿Shaoran?"- se paseó por mi oficina hasta que se detuvo delante de mí. Recargó sus manos en el escritorio y se reclinó rechinando los dientes.

-"Tenemos que acabar con esto, ahora"- me enderecé.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- hizo un gesto con la boca.

-"Lo referente a Naoko"-

-"¿Por qué ahora? Aun no tenemos nada… porque no sabemos que andamos buscando"- eso era lo estúpido de nuestro plan.

Sabíamos que Naoko se tenía que sentir segura de que le profesaba algún sentimiento, o algo así. Después de eso le diríamos que sabíamos todo… y la echaríamos. Le diría que fue por venganza y tendría que dolerle y hacerla sentir mal.

Pero no teníamos nada más.

Por eso era estúpido el plan.

-"No… la echamos, la sacamos de nuestras vidas y le dices que jamás la quisiste o algo. Rómpele el corazón, si tiene. No me importa. Hay algo Eriol… Sakura sabe algo, estoy seguro. Algo hay dentro de ella que le está haciendo daño y mis instintos me dicen que tiene que ver con todo este lío en el que nos metimos"-

-"¿Tú crees?"- levantó las manos al aire.

-"No sé… sólo lo siento. Es hora de acabar con esto. No sé, se me ha ocurrido que podrías decirle que sólo estabas jugando con ella y que seguirás con Sakura… y Hesai puede decirle que está comprometido y sólo quería un polvo o qué se yo. Pero ya… no me importa. La sacaré de mi vida, de la tuya, y de la de mi mujer. Y le diré la verdad… a Sakura, toda la verdad"-

-"¡Pero no sabemos toda la verdad! ¡No sabemos porque lo hizo!"- exclamé poniéndome de pié y entendiendo que eso era lo quería en realidad. Saber por qué hizo todo lo que hizo, porque nos daño… por qué.

Eso necesitaba saberlo.

-"¡No me importa! ¡No me voy a arriesgar a nada Eriol! ¡La quiero fuera de nuestras vidas, ya!"- nos observamos con furia durante algunos minutos. Hasta que él suspiró.

-"Tienes dos días, Eriol. Dos días… descubre lo que quieras de ella… pero el viernes la mandaré al infierno y haré que no se quiera acercar a nosotros al menos un Continente a la redonda"-lo miré mal y él salió de mi oficina.

Carajo.

No sabía qué hacer.

Porque… ella no confiaba en mí, me deseaba, decía que me amaba…. Pero no confiaba. Y sin eso no podría sacarle las cosas.

¡Demonios!

Sakura POV

Observé como Hesai me decía adiós con la mano, y levantaba los pulgares en el aire, dándome ánimos. Rodeé los ojos. Él y sus payasadas, pero me reí. Entré un poco tranquila a mi casa. Después de una plática esclarecedora con Hesai… bueno, las cosas estaban más o menos bien.

Pasé caminando por la puerta de la sala con la intención de ir hasta mi cuarto y dormir un poco. Esto de planear intrigas, que yo no planeé, me dejaba algo agotada.

-"¿Sakura?"-

Fruncí el ceño y giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Meiling.

-"¿Meiling?"- pregunté estúpidamente.

Claro que era Meiling. No había nadie más que pudiera usar ese tipo de coletas arriba de su cabeza y verse bien, mas que Meiling.

Sonreí con mucho entusiasmo por saber que había regresado.

-"¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Shaoran ya sabe que estás aquí? Le va a dar mucho gusto"-

Ella me dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa, di unos pasos para entrar en la sala.

-"¿Qué cuen…?"- mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

De pronto vi todo rojo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios haces tú en mi casa?"-

Tomoyo POV

Suspiré un poco cuando a lo lejos vi a una mamá llevar a su hijo en un carrito. Eso de torturarme, últimamente, se me daba muy bien. Alejé esos pensamientos. Había ido al parque para despejar mi mente, pero parecía que lo único que conseguía era congestionarla más.

Hice una mueca.

No, no era momento de estarme compadeciendo otra vez.

Saqué de mi bolsa un cuaderno y un lápiz. Doble mis piernas debajo de mi cruzándolas y recargué mi espalda en un tronco. Comencé trazando pequeñas líneas hasta dar forma a una muy redonda modelo ¿Mi pansa crecería de esa manera? Me encogí de hombros. Seguí haciendo lo que más amaba hacer, diseñar. Crear hermosos vestidos a partir de líneas sin sentido.

Hace mucho no podía crear algo así, sólido, firme… con forma.

Pasé mi tarde haciendo eso. Los olores del parque y sus ruidos me tranquilizaban y al parecer le daban un toque mágico a las cosas.

Recordé como hace poco más de tres años ni siquiera me planteaba tener una relación seria y mucho menos una familia. Se me vino por la cabeza las fiestas a las que asistía como representante de la firma Daidouji y cómo me divertía. Las veces que Eriol tan sólo era una sombra, muy luminosa, de cada celebración. La manera en como lo veía desde la distancia odiándome y maldiciéndome por no ser capaz de poder acercarme, hacer la plática… algo.

Lo mucho que mi mamá me insistía para sentar cabeza.

_-"Se que yo soy soltera, Tomoyo, pero no significa que tú debas de serlo. La familia es importante"- _

_-"Ash, mamá. Soy muy joven"-_

Y heme aquí. Diseñando ropa de maternidad para mí. Un hijo de Eriol… y mío.

¿Quién lo diría?

No sólo se estaba encargando de algunos negocios de mi familia. Porque desde la junta esa con los viejos accionista me di cuenta que eso no era lo mío y él se encargo de eso. Tenía a gente de confianza en las cuentas, y cosas así. Yo hice lo que quería. Diseñar y pasar tiempo con Sakura, y por supuesto, con Eriol.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en tres años.

Ya no importaba la bruja de Naoko… no, ya no.

Le exigiría a Eriol que terminara con este estúpido plan que no estaba llevando a nada bueno, cuando ya iban a ser un mes. Nada bueno de esto podía salir. Era una forma estúpida de sufrir y ya no quería.

Así que esta noche le diría que estaba embarazada y que tenía que poner fin a esto.

Eriol POV

-"Shaoran me dio un ultimátum"- me paseé como poseso en la recamara de Hesai.

Él se rascó la cabeza y bostezó disimuladamente. Me importó poco que fuera la una de la mañana y que lo hubiera sacado de su sueño REM.

-"¿Un ultimátum?"-

-"Sí… me dio hasta mañana para sacarle la información que quiero a la bruja de Naoko… y no se me ocurre nada para hacerlo. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero nada. Además esa vieja me ha estado ignorando porque está enojada conmigo. De acuerdo, no lo pensé muy bien cuando le dije esas cosas, pero bah. Es como si todo lo que pasé por ella no hubiera servido de nada. Ok. Ok. Podemos despedirla, echarla, decirle que nunca la ame pero no creo que con eso me sienta… satisfecho. No sé… quiero que… "-

-"… ¿Que se retuerza en el infierno por toda la eternidad?"-

-"Sí, eso"- reí-"No sé… siento que no es suficiente"-

Hesai se quedó ahí sumido en sus pensamientos. No sé, tal vez haya sido mala idea venir aquí… pero estaba desesperado.

-"¿Confía en mí, Señor?"- lo miré inquisitivo.

Hum, pues no lo sabía con certeza.

-"Shaoran confía en ti…"-suspiré-"Y yo confío en Shaoran… así que sí, confío en ti"- hizo una mueca.

-"Es suficiente, creo"-reí.

-"Lo siento, pero es lo único que te puedo dar"- los dos reímos.

-"Bueno, pues… ¿Tiene algún plan hasta ahora, por mínimo que sea?"- asentí.

-"No es un plan, es el resultado de un poco de desesperación"- refunfuñé-"Mañana en la oficina, bueno hoy, bueno da igual. La citaremos entre Shaoran y yo y le diremos que muchas gracias pero que está despedida porque no nos sentimos contentos con su trabajo, ya que está en período de prueba no tiene un contrato formal, por lo tanto jurídicamente no es ilegal… y le diré que no he dejado de amar a Sakura y que no la dejaré y no sé, cosas así… sólo que con algo más de drama"- me encogí de hombros asqueándome de mi estúpido plan.

-"Bien"- Hesai se levantó de su cama-"¿Qué le parece si yo me uno a eso diciendo que tan sólo estaba jugando con ella… y que en realidad estoy enamorado de la señora Sakura?"- levanté una ceja.

-"Estás enamorado de la señora Sakura"- me burlé.

-"No ya no, supongo que el señor Shaoran le contó… eso se acabó. La quiero, sí. Mucho también, pero él me dio la oportunidad que nunca me dieron con Ying Fa, y eso es más de lo que podía pedir"-

-"Tienes razón… otro te hubiera pateado y no volverías a ver a Sakura"- asintió con gesto grave.

-"Sí, por eso tiene que confiar en mí"-.

Suspiré.

-"Bien, cuéntame lo que tienes en la mente"-

¿Qué podía perder?

Nada, a lo mejor me ayudaba un poco.

Tomoyo POV

Me comí mi cereal con algo de dureza. Era la segunda noche que Eriol llegaba cuando ya estaba durmiendo y se iba cuando seguía durmiendo. Esto no era lo que había planeado. Había planeado esperarlo con una ropa sexy y decirle todas mis exigencias como su mujer.

Incluso había hecho una lista.

Número uno: tendría que terminar su estúpido plan contra la estúpida de Naoko.

Número dos: tendría que saltar de alegría cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada.

Número tres: me haría el amor.

Si, si.

Esas eran mis exigencias.

Nada más.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Meiling POV

-"¿Crees que funcioné?"- pregunté con los nervios en punta cuando vi a Sakura entrar en el edificio de oficinas.

-"Tiene que funcionar"-.

-"Es un plan estúpido e infantil"- reclamé abrazándome.

-"Por eso funcionará"-

Huang envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y besó mi cuello ligeramente.

-"Saldrá bien, ya verás que sí"-

Naoko POV

Me arreglé de nuevo mi peinado antes de entrar a la sala de juntas. Eriol me había llamado y esperaba que se arrepintiera de todo lo que me había dicho hace unas horas. Porque no podía creer que fuera capaz de semejante bajeza. No, eso no. Yo sé que estuve evitándolo los últimos días, pero no era necesario que fuera tan cruel. Sé que está enojado y sé que por eso se portó cómo se portó… pero ya, él me pediría perdón y yo lo perdonaría, por supuesto, porque era suficiente de tanto castigo…

Para mí, por supuesto. No que a él le importara lo más mínimo mi vida.

Bah.

Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo él pudiera sentir algo por mí, porque yo no iba a poder olvidarlo, de eso seguro.

Respiré hondo y me recordé que ya me había arreglado el maquillaje que se estropeó con mis lagrimas de hace unas horas, así que él no tendría que saber que estuve llorando.

Entré armándome de valor.

La sonrisa abandonó mi rostro cuando me encontré con tres pares de ojos observándome. Al parecer, tonta de mí, me había equivocado otra vez. No podía creer que ahora me lo tuviera que topar, precisamente a _él_ ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Me puse a temblar cuando encontré la expresión pétrea de Eriol. Yo sabía que no podía ocultar algunas cosas, y menos en la sociedad en la que nos movíamos, llena de intrigas y juegos viles. Sólo que no pensaba que me tuviera que enfrentar a eso tan pronto.

Me tranquilicé un poco pensando que por esto él se había comportado como lo hizo hace rato, vaya, creía que lo había traicionado…

Oh, mi vida.

Endurecí mi expresión y entré con la frente en el alto y con la espalda derecha. No iba a dejar que me intimidaran… ninguno de los tres. Y no iba a mostrar debilidad ni miedo… ni nada.

-"Buenos días"- saludé con cortesía.

Me concentré en los ojos zafiros de Eriol, ignorando deliberadamente a Shaoran y a ese sujeto. No creía que su presencia fuera algo bueno, pero Eriol debía de ver en mi mirada la suplica, la espera de una explicación.

-"Buenos días, esposa"- hice una mueca.

-"An Lo Chung"- saludé cortésmente.

Él me miró de manera burlesca.

-"¿Ahora soy An Lo Chung?"- rió-"Él que tú no te hayas querido cambiar tu nombre por el mío no significa que debas de menospreciarlo"- contuve una réplica.

-"´Puedo explicar"- le pedí a Eriol.

Hizo un gesto con la mano.

-"No estás aquí para dar explicaciones, ni yo para recibirlas. Estás aquí como representante de la sede Japonesa del corporativo de las Familias Orientales"-

Creo que esto era peor.

-"De acuerdo"-

-"Mi querida esposa"- dijo Chung con esa forma sardónica que tenía de decir las cosas-"Me han informado de algunos movimientos que has hecho en la empresa como representante…"-

-"No he hecho nada malo ni ilegal"- me apresuré a defenderme.

-"Eso ya lo sabemos"- contestó con calma Shaoran.

-"¿Quiere decir que dejaré de estar a prueba? ¿Me contrataran oficialmente?"- por un momento ese brote de esperanza rugió en mi pecho.

-"Eh, no"- negó Eriol.

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Vamos por pasos, licenciada"- Sharon agarró un montón de papeles y los empezó a revisar-"Sus mejoras han sido constantes, ha aprendido a hacer su trabajo, los clientes no están disgustados y las campañas que se han lanzado a lo largo de la región que se le asigno a llevado a la venta adecuada de los productos"-

Me sentí un poco contenta. Había hecho bien mi trabajo

-"Gracias"-

-"De acuerdo a un estudio realizado al final del año y al final de este mes, se puede concluir que la oferta y demanda no ha disminuido, se ha mantenido igual"-

Me alegré mucho más.

No sabía que hacía Chung aquí con ellos, suponía que sabían lo de mi matrimonio con él, pero esperaba que eso no ocasionara pleitos con los Li, y mucho menos con Eriol.

-"Por todo eso, lo lamento Licenciada, pero su periodo de prueba pasó… y usted no. Está despedida, de acuerdo al derecho que me da el artículo 15, párrafo 5, del reglamente sobre recursos humanos de la empresa".

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-"Pero…"-

-"Se le asignará una buena liquidación y se le dará una carta recomendación, alegando diferencias laborales, para que usted pueda conseguir empleo en otro lugar"-

Shaoran zanjó el tema como si yo no tuviera nada que decir.

-"No, pero… espera… no puedes despedirme. No he hecho nada malo"- Eriol levantó una ceja.

-"¿No oíste nada de lo que hemos dicho?"-

-"Si, claro. Por eso mismo… he hecho el trabajo que me han asignado, no he tenido pérdidas y he mantenido las ventas igual… y la campaña no salió del presupuesto asignado"-

-"Exacto"- sonrió-"Lo siento, pero eso que hiciste ya lo hacía alguien más y con menos dinero. No has progresado… ni le has traído más dinero a la empresa. Podemos prescindir de ti"-

Abrí l boca sorprendida.

-"¿Qué…?"-

-"Disculpen"- la cabeza de Suiyei se asomó por la puerta-"Pero el señor An Lo tiene una llamada"-

Chung se levantó.

-"Disculpen, caballeros"-

-"Puedes hablar en mi despacho, Chung"- ofreció Shaoran.

-"Gracias"- pasó al lado de mi sin dedicarme una mirada.

-"Bueno, licenciada. Nos alegró mucho tenerla aquí"-la forma tan fría de decirlo me hirvió en la sangre.

-"¡No puedes despedirme, soy la señora An Lo y esa empresa es de mi marido"- los dos alzaron las cejas.

-"¿Ahora si es tu marido?"- preguntó riendo Shaoran.

Eriol se le unió y yo me puse a temblar ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosa?… porque ahora parecía toda una pesadilla.

-"No, no"- musité y agarré mis manos mirándolos a los dos.

Me enfoqué por un momento en la mirada fría de Eriol.

-"No puedes estar haciéndome esto… no después de que tu y yo…"-él soltó una carcajada.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero un par de besos no dicen nada"- abrí los ojos sorprendida de que lo admitiera en frente de su primo.

-"No puedes…"- respiré profundamente.

Observé a Eriol en busca de cualquier signo de arrepentimiento o esperando que de un momento a otro me dijera: es una broma. Incluyendo lo de esta mañana. Pero no dijo nada. Shaoran comenzó a decir en las empresas que podía trabajar y ninguna estaba en el país. Ellos me querían fuera, totalmente.

Los dos.

Tal vez ellos me hayan despedido, pero… no saldrían inmunes. Eriol creía que librándose de mí, ya todo quedaba como antes, que era cuestión de que me sacará de la empresa.

-"Si no haces que me contrate… le diré todo"- amenacé.

-"¿De qué hablan?"- Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-"Anda, dile. Eriol. Dile tus secretos"-

-"No lo harías"- masculló.

-"Oh, sí que lo haría"-Shaoran frunció más el ceño.

-"¿Qué secretos, Eriol?"-

Saboreé la forma en que Eriol me miró con dureza, toda su burla había desaparecido y su mirada estaba obscura advirtiéndome las cosas. Sonreí con frialdad. Bien… tú me quitaste el trabajo, me hiciste una mujer infeliz…

… pero yo te quitaría a tu familia.

-"Anda, Eriol… dile que te acuestas con su esposa… dile que la amas… díselo, dile que trataste de olvidarla conmigo y que me has despedido porque no lo lograste… dile que te acostabas con ella antes de que él lo hiciera. Dile"- sonreí con expresión de triunfo con la cara desencajada de Shaoran y la manera en cómo se levantó de su asiento.

-"Mira, Shaoran puedo explicarlo"- comenzó a decir Eriol.

Ja, idiota.

No puedes contarle tus secretos a alguien esperando lealtad cuando tú no se la das. Yo no tendría nada, pero ya seríamos dos.

-"¡¿Cómo pudiste?"-gritó Shaoran enfurecido.

-"¡Deja que te explique!"- Eriol se levantó.

-"¿Cómo pudiste contarle a esta mujer lo que pasa en mi casa? ¿Cómo te atreves a difamar el nombre de Sakura? ¿Cómo?"-

Ja idiota…

…..

¿Qué?

-"¿Tú lo sabías?"- pregunté incredulidad.

Shaoran me miró con desprecio.

-"Claro que lo sabía ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no sabía lo que hacía mi mujer? ¿Qué no lo autorizaba?"-

Me quedé helada ahí viendo a dos hombres gritarse. Shaoran no dejaba de decirle lo estúpido que había sido por contarme lo que pasaba en su cama, con los tres. No lo podía creer. Eriol se deshacía en disculpas…

Eso no podía estar pasando.

-"¡Has manchado el nombre de mi mujer!"-

-"¡También es mía por si no lo recuerdas!"-

Shaoran tomó del traje a Eriol y levantó el puño.

-"¡No! ¡No le pegues!"- grité un poco histérica.

-"Ustedes nunca cambian"- los tres giramos la cabeza con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño y la sangre me hirvió de furia al ver a esa maldita. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul veraniego de voladas. Se veía genial… y levantaba una ceja en dirección a Shaoran y Eriol que se habían quedado petrificados ahí.

-"Han pasado tantos años y siguen comportándose como niños"- negó totalmente divertida.

-"¡Sakura!"- gritaron los dos con verdadero terror.

-"¿Sí, amor?"- la muy perra puso cara inocente.

Los dos Li balbuceaban y estaban pálidos, ella estaba realmente divertida hasta que centro su atención en mí. Me mandó una mirada irónica y me sonrió de lado.

-"¿De verdad creías que alguien tan poca cosa como tú puede quitarme a mí a un hombre?"- endurecí mi cuerpo y me puse a temblar de rabia.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía ella a hablarme de esa manera?… ¿¡Cómo podía?…. Maldita, maldita, maldita.

-"¿O ya sean dos?"-

La miré un momento con confusión y me giré ver a Shaoran y a Eriol, ellos tenía la mirada clavada en Sakura con mucho asombro, y algo de miedo. Ah, perdedores.

Pero ¿Dos?

Yo sólo había estado con Eriol.

Y ni _estado_ porque nunca pasamos de un beso…

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"¿Crees que puedes separarme de algo que es mío? Nunca pudiste… ¿Qué te hizo creer que ahora podía ser diferente? Qué bajo… que zorra. Las propiedades de las demás personas no se tocan. No tocas lo que es mío… y no te acercas. Nunca más ¿Oíste?"-

La seguí mirando perdida. Ella alargó una mano al exterior de la puerta, una mano más grande tomó la suya y con una sonrisa de muerte entró Hesai.

-"¿Oíste, Naoko?"- preguntó Sakura.

Hesai se inclinó sobre de ella, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y la besó brevemente en la comisura de los labios.

Oh, por los dioses.

**Notas de Autora: **Ya sé, ya sé. Sin excusas, la verdad. Me tardé siglos…

Bueno, bueno. Sólo una: no podía armar el capitulo… jajajaja… tenía las escenas en mi mente pero no sabía cómo conectarlas… hasta escribí la primera del siguiente capítulo para que no perdiera el hilo… en fin. Aquí ya está.

¿Les gustó? Yo sé que tienen algunas dudas y no crean que me comí escenas ni nada parecido, todo es producto de un plan. Jajaja… el mío. Uff… cómo decir esto. Bueno, el próximo capítulo es el final. Espero no tardarme tanto, pero no será rápido… lo tengo pensado algo largo, por lo que me llevara mi tiempo. No creo que haya epilogo, así que el próximo explicara todo y cerrará la historia. Ah qué triste.

Cómo del capítulo anterior a adelante, las respuestas a sus comentarios están en mi perfil.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por favor no me dejen. Jajajaja… disculpen mi tardanza.

Gracias.

Kary!


	26. Chapter 26

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea sólo es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: Él necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hijo… ella era la indicada ¿Podrá surgir un amor truncado en el pasado con una mentira? O ¿Acabará con los dos y su futuro juntos?

_**Matrimonio Ficticio**_

Sakura POV

¡Vaya! No era la primera vez que estaba tan distraída que olvidaba cosas. Ja, creo que eso había sido toda mi vida sin tener que echarle la culpa a mi embarazo. Como era la hora de comer, no había nadie por los pasillos, todos debían de estar en la cafetería o en los restaurantes de la zona.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la oficina de mi marido.

_-"¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Se supone que estás tratando de olvidar! ¡Y lo primero que haces es ir a sus brazos! ¡En la oficina de tu primo! ¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza, es su esposa?"-_

Me detuve antes de girar la manija y salté un poco cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta, estaba un tanto intrigada de todo ese griterío y palabras sin sentido.

_-"No estés celosa"- _

Fruncí el entrecejo y me acerqué más. Recargándome en la puerta. Poniendo la oreja en la madera. _No es de buena educación oír tras las puertas, monstro_. Rodeé los ojos ante la voz interna de mi hermano. Cómo si no fuera él un chismoso.

_-"¡Idiota! ¡No!"-_

_-"¿No? Vamos, Naoko. Siempre has querido esto de mí ¿No? Ahora que aquí me tienes te rehúsas"- _

_-"¡¿Cómo puedes decirme cosas como esas cuando primero estabas con ella? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?"- _

No entendía nada ¿De quién estaban hablando? ¿De Tomoyo? ¿Qué hacía Eriol con Naoko? Me sobresalté un poco cuando escuché un llanto. Era Naoko que lloraba…

_-"¡No sé! ¡No sé cómo! ¡Pero la amo, Naoko! ¡Siempre he amado a Sakura desde el primer momento en que la vi!"-_

Me llevé la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito ¿Qué Eriol me amaba? ¿A mí? Eso no era posible ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo esas cosas? Me aferré a la puerta con fuerza queriendo entrar y pedir una explicación, pero fue imposible moverme.

No entendía nada.

_-"¡Es una maldita arpía!"- _

_-"¡Sí, lo es!"- _

_-"¿Entonces? ¡¿Qué demonios le ves?"-. _

_-"Es hermosa, inteligente, agradable… y se mueve como gata en celo en una cama ¿Qué crees tú que le veo? Es mi amor… lucha contra eso"- _

¿Cómo gata en celo? ¿De qué diablos hablaba Eriol?

Me alejé de la puerta como si quemara, no hubiera podido entrar ahí y verlos con mis propios ojos. Saber que era Eriol el que decía esas cosas de mí, mirar su rostro… sería terriblemente doloroso. Escuchaba movimiento al interior de la oficina y no era precisamente una pelea. Eriol estaba teniendo algo con Naoko… y me amaba ¿Cómo era posible? Me alejé de ahí con nerviosismo y temblando.

Llegué al ascensor con paso lento y una revolución de emociones en mi interior. Eriol engañaba a Tomoyo… y me amaba. A mí. A Sakura Kinomoto… Li, a Sakura Li ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta?

Eriol…

Oh, por los dioses.

-"Oh"- las puertas del elevador se abrieron en determinado momento. No recordaba haber apretado algún botón. Aunque se me hizo difícil ver ahí a Hesai con cara de asombro y traje con aire de ejecutivo. Nunca había visto a Hesai de manera tan formal y tan distante.

-"¿Sakura?"-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-susurré recargándome en la pared.

De pronto me parecía muy difícil respirar y empecé a ver a dos Hesai.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- fruncí el entrecejo cuando me contestó con otra pregunta.

De pronto todo parecía muy obscuro e incierto. De pronto todo lo que yo daba por hecho estaba mal ¿Por qué?

Porque Eriol me amaba.

-"¿Tú también?"- gemí pensando que él me estaba engañando de algún modo ¿Qué hacía en la empresa? ¿Qué hacía vestido de ese modo? Shaoran nunca había mencionado nada sobre que Hesai tuviera que trabajar en su empresa de lo que fuera… eso sólo quedaba que él también me ocultaba cosas…

¿Quién más?

Y de pronto todo se convirtió en obscuridad.

* * *

Oía un sonido intermitente de mi lado derecho. Bip, bip. Me moví inquieta en mi lugar y un dolor punzante me atravesó la cabeza, dirigí mi mano en automático y sentí mucho más dolor en mi dorso.

-"¿Señora Li?"-

Abrí con dificultad los ojos y la luz, un poco segadora, me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- mi voz salió rasposa y noté muy seca la garganta.

-"¿Señora Li? Está en el hospital. Soy la doctora Ichiga ¿Cómo se siente, señora Li?"-

_Como la mierda. _

-"Bien"- pestañé varias veces para adaptarme a la luz-"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"-

-"El señor Li la trajo cuando sufrió un desmayo"-

Y todo rebobinó en mi cabeza.

Oh, oh.

-"¿Señora le duele algo?"- inmediatamente acercó algo frío a mi vientre y comenzó a moverlo. Sentí mis lágrimas mojar mis mejillas y resbalarse por mi cuello, los sollozos me cerraron por un momento la garganta y no pude hablar… no sólo todo lo que estaba estallando en mi cabeza me confundía, el miedo más atroz que jamás he sentido se empezó a formar en pecho y me dificultaba pensar con claridad.

-"¿Mi bebé está bien?"- sollocé queriendo desaparecer ese vacío… ese miedo de pérdida total.

-"Sí, señora. Está bien. No hay nada malo con las pruebas que hemos realizado ahorita. No hay nada malo. Se le han hecho unos estudios de sangre, en unas horas sabremos los resultados. Como le dije a su esposo, está bien. Ahora lo llamó"-

Mi mano salió volando hacia la de la doctora que ya se movía hacía la puerta.

-"No, no le diga"- negué y la miré.

Ahí estaba. Una pequeña doctora con aspecto de duende y con mirada asombrada, de la que dependía el estado de mi cordura en estos momentos. No me importaba suplicar… no podía verlo a él en estos momentos. Simplemente sería demasiado.

-"Déjeme estar aquí sola por un rato, por favor"- no tenía fuerza para mirar a Shaoran… sabiendo lo que sabía de Eriol ¿Qué le podía decir? _Oye, hoy escuché que tu primo, mi mejor amigo, está enamorado de mí. _

Seguro le alegra eso y hace e baile de la Conga.

-"Entiendo"- sonrió-"Necesita estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Entiendo. Ahora, por favor, señora, entienda usted algo. Puede haber cosas muy fuertes alrededor de usted, todos tenemos problemas… pero no creo que alguno de ellos valga lo suficiente para poner en riesgo la vida de su bebé. Ahora no pasó nada… y fue una suerte que el bebé no sufriera nada ni se alterará un poco en su estado. Pero no corra riesgos… un desmayo es fatal… no hablemos de las implicaciones médicas de un desmayo como tal, pero… ¿Se imagina una caída? No quiero alarmarla, pero tiene que estar consciente de todo"-

Sonrió amablemente mitigando un poco su regaño, revisó la pantalla que estaba al lado mío, que hacía bip, bip y salió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Que no me tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

Oh.

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre pidiendo disculpas y rogándoles a todos los dioses que mantuvieran a salvo a mi bebé. A mi Shaorancito, no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que por mi culpa, por un descuido, algo le pasaba a mi bebé. Sería demasiado dolor para soportarlo.

Y lloré.

Porque no entendía nada y parecía que todo lo que conocía estaba mal y era falso. Todo desde un principio fue así. Desde mi matrimonio con Shaoran, desde mi embarazo de Ying Fa, de mi no embarazo de Ying Fa… y ahora, mi mejor amigo no lo era… y yo no podía con eso.

Me acurruqué en mi cama y lloré.

Recordé todas esas veces que Eriol me abrazaba o me sonreía. En cada una de ellas había amor… y yo siempre lo interpreté erróneamente ¿Cuánto daño le pude haber hecho? ¡Yo que me enamoré de su primo! ¡Yo que me entregué a él! ¡Yo que jamás fui consciente de todo el daño que le hice! ¿¡Cómo podía amarme siendo un monstruo? ¿Por eso era que últimamente se comportaba así de extraño? ¿Me amaba y no podía vivir con eso? ¿Cómo podría yo vivir con eso? ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara…?

Y luego estaba su relación con Tomoyo y Naoko ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Tomoyo no merece nada de lo que él le está haciendo. Ella está verdaderamente enamorada de él… y él lo está de mi y anda con Naoko… Tomoyo sufriría mucho cuando se enterará ¿Debía yo decirle? ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Mi lealtad a Eriol… o la de Tomoyo? Pero… ¿Cómo podía tenerle lealtad a Eriol…? Me ha mentido todo este tiempo…

Y… ¿Era por eso que todos se estaban comportando así? Tomoyo lucía triste… y Eriol… y Shaoran…

_Todos lo sabían. _

Incluso Hesai.

Lloré más fuerte porque todos me escondieron las cosas. Ahora quedaba todo claro. Su raro comportamiento, sus miraditas, sus susurros, sus palabras y frases clave. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Mucho sentido.

Todos eran unos… unos… bastardos, sí, eso eran. Unos desalmados hijos de perra que no les importaba en absoluto nada, yo no importaba, nada importaba… era un juguete y ellos me habían usado como mejor les había parecido. Todos los momentos felices eran mentira, cada una de las veces que pasé con ellos, las risas, las palabras cariñosas, los momentos tristes y en los que nos consolábamos. Todo lo que he vivido con Shaoran y nuestra patética vida es mentira… cada vez que ve me decía que me amaba, cada roce, cada caricia… cada beso… cada noche… cada te amo… ¿Todas las miradas? ¿Todos los toques? ¿El amor?

El amor…

_Un momento. _

Abrí los ojos parpadeando y aferrándome a la pequeña esperanza que había surgido de la nada.

_Un momento. _

¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Cómo todos pueden saber algo así y estar… tan… tan… inertes? ¿Cómo podía Tomoyo estar ahí en mi casa y seguir hablándome sabiendo que el hombre que ella ama me ama a mí? ¿Cómo puede Shaoran permitir que se acerque a mi cuando me ama? ¿Cómo pueden actuar con normalidad si todo es una mentira? ¿Cómo Eriol me puede seguir viendo con tanto cariño y tanta paz sin que interfieran sus sentimientos?

¿Qué acaso todos son de piedra?

¿Qué no sienten?

¡Y Hesai!

¿Cómo puede estar involucrado en todo esto?

_-"… ¡Se mueve como gata en celo!"_

Brinqué un poco cuando la voz de Eriol resonó en mi memoria con una voz que conocía bien, pero tenía diferentes matices de crueldad y de enfado que jamás había escuchado. De cinismo.

Yo no me movía como gata en celo. De eso seguro. Nunca me había visto… nunca y… yo no me acosté con él… y no… había manera… y lo dijo cómo si lo supiera. Con la certeza de que yo, sin lugar a dudas, me muevo como gata en celo.

Eso es una vil mentira.

Me incorporé un poco acomodando mi cabeza en mi almohada y acaricié mi vientre ausentemente. Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas y parpadeé un poco para alegar las que quedaban en mis ojos.

Algo…_simplemente_… no encajaba.

Algo no estaba bien.

¿Qué era?

Todo era tan confuso.

Todo parecía tan obvio. Todo se reducía a que no los conocía como yo creí que los conocía. Que estaba viviendo una vida que no era la mía y que además… todo estaba mal. Todo tenía una lógica tan absurda y espantosa… todo encajaba en mi cabeza pero a la vez… no parecía que estuviera bien ni en su lugar.

¿Eriol me amaba?

Pero ve con tanto amor a Tomoyo.

_Pero también tiene algo con Naoko y dice amarte._

Pero nunca ha negado que me ama… y nunca he visto que me miré con un amor equivocado. Nunca he visto que me miré como lo hace Shaoran ¿O también eso es falso? ¿También la manera en que me mira Shaoran es falsa? Cuando brillan sus ojitos con adoración cuando me mira ¿Es falso?

_No, claro que no._

¿Entonces?

Algo hay… no sé qué es, pero ¿Vale la pena destruirme por algo de lo que no estoy segura? ¿Por una conversación… sin sentido? ¿Pero vale la pena no hacerlo para acabar más y más lastimada? Estaba tan confundida…

_¿Amas tu vida?_

Sí, mucho.

_¿Vas a perder otra vez lo que te hace feliz?_

Me encogí cuando la voz de mi consciencia trajo recuerdos nada agradables y bastante aterradores de lo que era estar sola… sin esperanzas y sin amor. No he podido amar a otra persona después de Shaoran… ¿Algún día lo haré? Yo… creo… que no. Es algo imposible.

_¿Entonces vas a perder todo sin luchar?_

No…

Así que no me voy a destruir a mi misma pensando la clase de personas que pueden ser para tener tan poca vergüenza. Tan poca sutileza. Tan poco amor. La clase de vida que no tengo y que no quiero perder.

¿Me estoy engañando?

_Tal vez._

Pero es mejor pensar que detrás de todo esto hay algo, lo qué sea, que justifique sus acciones, a pensar todas las cosas atroces que pienso.

_Debe_ de haber algo.

-"¿Señora?"- giré mi mirada y me encontré con el cuerpo menudo de la doctora-"¿Cómo se siente?"-

Muy confundida.

-"Mejor"- asintió revisando el monitor que había a mi lado.

-"Han pasado poco más de dos horas desde que despertó, y el señor Li anda como león enjaulado en la sala de espera. Está bastante preocupado por usted. Casi ha vuelto loco al personal del hospital, ese hombre tiene un determinación de hierro y es muy intimidante"-rió.

¿Eso era mentira? ¿Lo hacía para disimular?

-"¿Quiere que le diga que pase? ¿Ya está más tranquila?"- no podía pasarme toda mi vida aquí encerrada y lejos de todos los problemas. A pesar de que no parecieran, _exactamente_, problemas.

Suspiré con cansancio.

-"Sí, por favor. Pero no le diga que ya llevo tiempo despierta"- me sonrió con amabilidad.

-"Querida, él pagara las cuentas, pero mi paciente es usted"- sonreí ante ello.

Me quitó el suero de mi mano diciendo que ya no me hacía falta y salió a avisarle a mi marido que ya había despertado. Miré hacía la ventana cuestionando mi salud mental… tal vez de verdad ya nada tenía arreglo y yo quería buscarle uno… o por el contrario nada estaba mal y yo quería encontrarle algún problema…

-"Hola"- giré el rostro y lo miré.

Por un momento me imaginé mi vida sin él y recordé todos esos momentos meses atrás en los que creía que no podría estar con él y que el amor que sentía por él no bastaba para ser feliz.

Y entonces lo vi ahí con cara de angustia e inmóvil en la puerta y la primera reacción que tuve fue de correr e ir abrazarlo para que quitara esa cara de pena y preocupación.

Eso no podía ser fingido ¿Verdad?

Le sonreí débilmente porque quería borrar la cara que traía y porque estaba en mi sistema.

Sonreírle a él.

-"Hola"-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

Hice una mueca interna por todo lo que implicaba esa pregunta. Porque la verdad era que no me encontraba nada bien. Estaba confundida hasta el infierno y de regreso, y estaba teniendo un debate con mi yo interno. Uno serio.

-"Un poco cansada… "- asintió un poco y su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo con preocupación-"Lamento haberte preocupado"-

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"No tienes porque lamentarlo"-murmuró de nuevo con sus ojos fijos en mí.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo ahí tan distante. Como si desde este momento él ya hubiera dispuesto poner distancia entre nosotros porque no me amaba y porque todo era una farsa. Porque diría en cualquier momento: _lo siento, Sakura, pero todo lo que ves… no es tuyo y nunca lo fue, sólo te necesitábamos como elemento transitivo, nada más. Y es momento de que te vayas. _

-"¿Por qué no te acercas?"- pregunté con voz temblorosa y conteniendo las lagrimas. Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y parpadeó varias veces antes de avanzar unos cuantos pasos con rapidez hasta dónde yo estaba. Se sentó a mi lado y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Lo sentí acariciar mis mejillas y yo amé el calor que despedía su cuerpo a mi lado. Su mirada brilló de una manera extraña y me pregunté si de verdad todo esto que yo siento y que él dice sentir era una farsa.

-"Tranquila"-

-"Me dio miedo despertar aquí sin saber dónde estaba…"- _y teniendo la certeza de que todo mi mundo se acababa de ir al caño. Que todo se reducía a que tú no me amabas y que todo no es como debería de ser._

_Eso me aterra._

-"Calma, amor. Ya estoy aquí"- me abrazó dándome consuelo y transmitiéndome cuanto me quería.

Esto no lo podía fingir.

No era tan cruel.

Me aferré a él, porque era lo único que podía hacer y era lo único que quería hacer en aquél momento. Si mi vida dependiera de estos momentos, cuando estoy en sus brazos, mi vida sería completa y feliz.

Pero así no son las cosas.

Por eso tenía que saber. Tenía que averiguar. Todo parecía una gran nube negra, una nube que ocultaba los rayos del sol… ya dos veces me esperé a que la tormenta pasara. Dos veces de mi vida he salido huyendo de las cosas y no las he enfrentado. Y son dos veces en las que he sido muy infeliz y no he vivido.

No esta vez.

-"Quiero ir a casa"- dije contra su cuello.

Lo sentí mover la cabeza y no dijo nada. Tan sólo se quedó ahí sosteniéndome.

* * *

-"Amor ¿Estás bien?"-

Sonreí ante la constante insistencia de él de preguntar a cada minuto cómo estaba. Escuchaba la preocupación en su voz y como sus ojitos me miraban como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme. Eso demostraba que se preocupaba por mí.

_Eso no puede ser mentira._

-"Sí…"- dije con la sonrisa más sincera que pude hacer, no lo convencí mucho ya que frunció el entrecejo y entornó los ojos.

-"No te ves bien"- afirmó. No me sentía bien y, seguramente, todo lo que sentía se veía reflejado en mi rostro. Cosa que tenía que evitar… tenía que esconder todo esta revolución de cosas que sentía si quería averiguar algo. Cualquier cosa.

Algo que destruyera mi futuro… o algo que arreglara todo.

-"¿Me veo mal?"- quise quitarle parte de tensión al asunto y lo logré porque sonrió y su mirada brillo un poquito.

-"Te ves preciosa… sólo que… no sé… pareces triste"- oh, bueno. Me conocía demasiado bien…

-"Estoy triste"-por qué tratar denegarlo, si no podía ocultarlo.

-"¿Por qué, amor? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué…?"- coloqué un dedo en sus labios para que dejara todo esa charada. Besé su mejilla y me acurruqué en él permitiendo que él me abrazara.

-"Estoy triste… así de simple. No hay nada más… sólo lo estoy"-fue lo único que pude decir, puesto que no sabía cómo explicar las cosas que sabía y saber las que no. También fue una manera de hacerle saber cómo me sentía sin tener que decirle el motivo.

No era el momento para que estuviera separado de mí. Porque yo lo necesitaba tanto.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

-"¿Hum?"-

-"¿Me amas?"- quise afirmarlo pero pareció más pregunta que otra cosa.

-"Sí, claro"-

-"¿Mucho, mucho?"-

-"Si"-

-"¿Seguro?"- no quise seguir insistiendo con lo mismo, para que no sospechara nada pero necesitaba estar segura de eso. Era mi ancla, sin esa seguridad…todo se desmoronaría ¿Por qué? Porque puedo sobrevivir a todo… si Eriol está enamorado de mí, de alguna manera podía solucionarlo. Si está con Naoko…debe de haber una explicación.

Y todo lo demás si está mal, tendría solución.

Todo, excepto que él no me amara.

Eso me mataría.

Sentí sus manos en mis brazos tratando de alejarme de él y yo con toda la fuerza que tengo, que no es mucha, me aferré a él. Hice mis manos puños en su camisa y escondí mi cara en su cuello, porque en este momento no podía ocultar lo que sentía y él sabría que algo andaba mal. Lo sabría… y yo no tendría certeza de nada.

-"¿Sakura?"-preguntó alarmado cuando mis lagrimas comenzaron y un sollozó se escapó de mi garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-"¿Estás seguro?"-

-"¿Amor, qué pasa?"- me pegué más a él y deseé que este momento nunca acabará. Que sólo nos quedáramos él y yo. Lejos de todas las mentiras, de todos los problemas, de todo lo que era ajeno a nosotros y que podía dañarnos.

Sólo así.

Con la certeza de que él me amaba.

-"¿Me amas y por eso haría cualquier cosa por mi? ¿Aunque no fuera algo bueno? ¿Me amas?"- me quedé ahí muy quieta por todo lo que implicaba mis preguntas.

Por todo lo que implicaba sus respuestas.

-"Sí, Sakura. Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho… y por supuesto que haría todo por ti, cualquier cosa y eso incluye mentir u ocultar cosas. Si es por tu bien y si te ahorro un sufrimiento o puedo evitar tu dolor, lo haría Sakura, por supuesto que lo haría. Te amo tanto que no soporto que te pase algo…"-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferré a todo lo que dijo. Absorbí cada una de sus palabras y me lo creí. Lo amé por ello… y me aseguré de que mi mente y mi alma se creyeran que él no me mentía y que era verdad lo que decía.

Me aferré a eso.

-"¿Pero me amas?"-

-"Sí, te amo. Te amo, Sakura"-

Me quedé ahí en los brazos del hombre que amo y lloré. Lloré por todo lo que puede salir mal. Lloré por todo aquello que no conocía y por lo que sí conocía. Lloré porque no quería que no hubiera equilibrio en mi vida, en todo lo que había y de todas las personas que lo habitaban.

Lloré porque no soportaría la idea de perderlo.

Aunque todo lo que dijera fuera una mentira.

* * *

Miré por la ventanilla de la camioneta con ausencia. Desvié un poco mis ojos para encontrarme con Hesai viéndome a través del retrovisor.

Él sabía todo.

Lo presentía.

¿Cómo era que él sabía cosas que yo debería saber?

¡Yo soy la esposa, la amiga, la hermana!

¡Él es sólo _mi_ amigo¡ ¡¿Por qué Shaoran confiaría en él? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo pensé que después de todo la única razón del porque seguía en la casa era por _mi_! ¡Porque _yo_ lo apreciaba, nada más!

En cuanto llegamos a su edificio, me bajé sin esperarlo y me dirigí directamente al elevador. Él me alcanzó poco después y me vio con precaución. Si no hubiera sido por la situación habría sido cómica la manera en que se encogió ante mí.

Salimos por el pasillo y esperé a que abriera la puerta. Entré y me fui directamente a la pequeña salita, respiré profundo porque este lugar me recordaba mi sufrimiento y no quería regresar a ello. No quería.

_No lo iba a permitir. _

-"Siéntate"- le indiqué el sillón de enfrente de mí.

-"¿Estás bien?"- ignoré el sentimiento de culpa que se empezó a formar en mi pecho. Culpa y expectativa.

Culpa porque él era mi amigo y había sido mi apoyo en el momento en el que más necesitaba de alguien.

Y expectativa porque todo lo que me pudiera decir iba a afectar mi vida para siempre.

Miré fijamente a Hesai que seguía pálido y abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero nada salía. Cuando me desperté en el hospital y después de todo el remolino que eran mis emociones y mis pensamientos me consolé diciéndome que lo que había escuchado no tenía sentido alguno. Nada de lo que había escuchado. Eriol no podía amarme de la manera en que proclamaba… además… jamás habíamos tenido más allá de un inocente besó en la boca. Nada más. Nunca me había visto desnuda o algo y estaba segura de que jamás me había visto teniendo relaciones con Shaoran para decir que me movía como gata en celo.

¡Porque yo no me movía como gata en celo!

No podía creer que mi mejor amigo pudiera ser tan vil para engañar a Tomoyo de la manera en que lo hacía. No, no. Todo tenía que tener una explicación.

Y la única que hacía que no me volviera medio loca era que todos me estaban mintiendo sobre algo ¿Podía creer que Eriol era de la peor basura? No… no podía. Me rehusaba a creerlo.

El poco tiempo que estuve sola después de haber despertado en el hospital me dediqué a pensar. Recordé la manera en que todos se estaban comportando, sus extrañas frases, sus extrañas miraditas…

Me había dado cuenta. Claro que sí.

-"Habla de una buena vez"-le ordené.

Y decidí que Hesai sabía todo… porque no era coincidencia que hubiera desaparecido de la casa justo cuando todos se empezaron a comportar de forma rara.

-"Mira, no sé qué quieres decir, Sakura, pero yo no…eh"- lo miré con dureza.

-"No soy tonta ¿Crees que lo soy?"- me levanté de golpe asustándolo un poco y lo señalé-"¡¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡¿Qué nunca me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Por favor!"- él se levantó también y se acerco a mí.

-"Hey, no te alteres. Por favor, tranquilízate. A tú bebé le puede hacer daño"- hice una mueca por su tono preocupado.

No era el momento de mostrar su preocupación hacía mi. Me ponía de malas porque hacía que me quisiera ablandar y no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. _Tienes que tener mano dura o no te dirá nada._

-"Ya, ya"- dije con fastidio y volví a sentarme.

El se sentó en la mesilla de té y agarró mis manos.

-"No deberías enterarte"- abrí la boca para decirle a dónde se podía meter esa sugerencia cuando negó callándome-"Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que vayas por ahí toda alterada por todas las maquinaciones que te has de estar haciendo"-

Me sonrió.

-"Debes de cuidarte… y debes de estar tranquila ¿Prometido? ¿No te alteraras hasta que sepas toda la historia?"-

Lo miré con recelo pero asentí.

Yo tampoco quería que me aleteara o algo así.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

* * *

La observé con diversión y me sentí un poco mal por todo el gusto que me estaba dando verla tan pálida y tan descompuesta. Tenía la mirada puesta en Hesai con un gesto horrorizado… casi la misma expresión que tenían Shaoran y Eriol…bien, pues se lo merecían.

-"¿Oíste?"-repetí.

Comenzó a mover la cabeza de aquí allá negando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Levanté una ceja irónica y solté una carcajada algo cruel.

-"Vaya, entonces eres más tonta de lo que creía"- dije totalmente divertida.

Me recargué un poco en Hesai y él me abrazó un poquito más fuerte evitando mi vientre y volvió a depositar un beso en la comisura de mi labio. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Shaoran apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los puños. Su sorpresa seguía ahí pero era obvio que se estaba enfadando por tanto toqueteo de nuestra parte. Me valió un pepino, así que fui yo ahora la que abracé a Hesai.

_Ah, mi vida, mi amor. _

Era un poco de castigo por todo lo que me hicieron pasar. Bien Shaoran se podía enojar y podía hacer sus berrinches… o podía verme como me estaba viendo con llamas en los ojos y queriendo saltar a la yugular de Hesai en cualquier momento.

-"No puede ser"-reí con un poco de cinismo cuando la escuché.

-"¿No? ¿Por qué no?"- giré mi rostro hacia Hesai y me levanté un poco acariciando su mejilla. Él me mandó una mirada de advertencia pero yo lo ignoré, mordí ligeramente su barbilla y me sobresalté un poco cuando escuché el rugido de Shaoran.

Bien, bien. Tal vez me estaba pasando un poco pero estaba en todo mi derecho.

-"Mira, Naoko… lo pondremos más simple"- me giré de nuevo hacía ella y la miré de arriba abajo varias veces e hice una mueca irónica-"Bueno no es muy difícil de entender, la verdad ¿Te has visto? ¿Me has visto a mi?"- solté una risita nada propia de mí y me juré que serían los últimos momentos, en algunos años, que me comportaba de manera tan soberbia.

El rostro de Naoko resplandeció con furia y apretó los puños.

-"¡No tienes nada que yo no tenga!"-

-"¿Ah, no? Pues los hombres no piensan lo mismo… y da la casualidad que los que tu quieres… son los que menos lo piensan… ¿No es así, mis amores?"-le dirigí una mirada significativa a Eriol. Parpadeó un par de veces y por un segundo sonrió. Fue tan rápido que pude imaginármelo pero al momento respondió.

-"Por supuesto"- Shaoran lo volteó a ver un poco horrorizado y algo consternado. Me encontré pidiendo a los dioses para que él me entendiera y no echara todo de cabeza, necesitaba o su cooperación o su silencio. Pero no sus arrebatos, al menos no ahorita.

-"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Hesai a mi lado.

Naoko observó a Hesai con mucho dolor y me pregunté si no me estaría pasando con esto.

No, claro que no.

Ella me había separado de Shaoran, no una, sino dos veces.

Con ese pensamiento endurecí mi mirada y los sentimientos de compasión que pudiera tener por ella. No lo merecía. Ella no se detuvo a pensar que casi me mata cuando apartó a Shaoran de mi lado. Gracias a mi padre y a Touya sobreviví, pero jamás volví a disfrutar la vida como lo hacía con Shaoran.

Y ahora venía a tratar de separarme otra vez.

Otra vez quería mi felicidad.

¿Por qué?

Por un maldito pensamiento estúpido. ¿Ella no tenía nada y yo lo tenía todo? Pues noticia: mi trabajo me había costado. ¿Ella creía que de verdad era muy fácil amar a alguien? ¿Ella creía que no arriesgaba yo nada? ¿Qué no arriesgue nada con la mentira de Ying Fa? ¿Qué no arriesgue cuando volví a creer en Shaoran? ¿Qué era mi culpa la circunstancias en que estaba su vida?

_Que no te sentiste alguien sin esperanza cuando lo vi desnudo al lado de Yintian. _

Oh, no.

Ella no merecía nada de mí.

-"Son míos Naoko… todo el tiempo han sido míos"- avancé hasta ella quitándome los brazos de Hesai a mi alrededor. Lo sentí tensarse y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Shaoran dar un paso hacia mí, afortunadamente Eriol lo tomó por el brazo.

_Oh, por favor, amor. Detente._

Me detuve hasta que sólo estuve a unos centímetros de ella. Era más alta que yo, por eso me felicité mentalmente de los tacones de aguja de diez centímetros que me estaban matando, pero que hacían que pudiera verla unos dos o tres centímetros por encima.

Ella me miró con fuego en los ojos y casi podía sentir sus mensajes de muerte o púdrete que lanzaba por la mirada. Mi bebé se removió dentro de mí y tuve que contener una mueca.

Calma, calma, pequeño.

Sólo unos minutos más.

-"Sólo míos"- repetí.

Tragó aire a bocanadas.

-"Lo volveré a hacer, te los volveré a quitar"- amenazó y yo me reí de ella.

-"Jamás me los quitaste"- sonreí de lado-"Nunca lo podrás hacer…porque no eres nada por ti misma, necesitas de mi para ser feliz, quieres lo que yo tengo… quieres lo que yo soy… ¿Y sabes algo? Jamás tendrás lo que yo tengo porque no eres yo… nunca te amarán como a mi…no eres Sakura… y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Además… sólo los tuviste porque yo te lo permití, yo lo sabía… yo fui la que te dejo probar un cachito del cielo… pero sólo fue eso, mi querida Naoko. Sólo fue una probadita"-

Cerró los ojos y yo la contemplé. No podía entender porque ella no podía ser feliz sin la necesidad de herirme ¿Por qué no ve todo lo que tiene alrededor? Se casó con un hombre rico, si el dinero era lo que le preocupaba. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Tenía rasgos angelicales… claro sin contar cuando hacía muecas malvadas o cosas así. Y tenía carácter y personalidad, sin mencionar que era muy inteligente. A mí siempre me sorprendió todo lo que sabía…

Yo le tenía algo de admiración.

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz como ella misma?

Suspiré con mucha frustración porque esto había ido demasiado lejos.

-"Mira, lo mejor…"-

-"¡Maldita!"- cerré los ojos y cubrí mi vientre por puro instinto.

No vi el movimiento de su mano por que estaba demasiado concentrada en su rostro y en mis pensamientos y no lo vi venir. Sujetó mi cabello y me jaló hacía ella. Temí que me tirara porque podía ser perjudicial para mi bebé… y temí que me golpeara. Porque vamos… no era precisamente una gran luchadora ni nada por el estilo, así que en una pelea las que tenía las de perder era yo, y sólo yo.

-"¡Maldita!"-

Y en otro segundo estaba envuelta en los brazos de Hesai y Naoko era sujeta por Shaoran y por Eriol.

-"¿Estás bien?"- susurró Hesai.

Tan sólo pude asentir de lo turbada que estaba y lo paralizada que me había quedado. Esa era una reacción que no había anticipado., no pensé ni por un momento que quisiera hacerme daño físicamente. Me acurré en los brazos de Hesai cubriendo mi vientre con su cuerpo para proteger a mi bebé. Observé como Shaoran la tomaba por el brazo y le daba la vuelta bruscamente.

-"¡Suéltame!"-dijo presa del pánico.

-"¡Nunca! ¿¡Me oíste? ¡Nunca le vuelvas a levantar la mano! ¡Tócala de nuevo y te mato!"- quise decirle algo, quise detenerlo porque podía hacerle daño, pero no podía hablar. Shaoran tenía la mirada más poseída que le había visto y le brillaban los ojos de furia.

-"Espera, no la dañara"- murmuró Hesai al sentir mi tensión y mi falta de habla, porque por más que abría y cerraba la boca nada salía.

Y sólo tuve que hacer eso, esperar.

Me aferré a mi amigo porque si no correría a los brazos de Shaoran para detenerlo y eliminar su furia. Y eso no era bueno, no podía meterme porque Shaoran sabía lo que hacía y tenía que confiar en que pudiera controlarse.

-"No vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia, no vuelvas a tratar de separarme de mi mujer, no pienses por un momento que tienes la capacidad de seguir sobreviviendo si lo haces. No quiero que pises China, no quiero verte ni en Japón. Advertida Naoko… Sakura vuelve a sufrir de la manera que sea y daré por sentado que tú tienes algo que ver, y te buscaré… te cazaré y acabaré contigo"-

La soltó bruscamente y ella cayó al suelo.

-"Nunca más"- Shaoran escupió esa frase.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Entonces él levantó la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Había dureza, algo de frialdad, pero lo que me sorprendió ver fue tanto dolor y miedo. Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar el sollozó que emergió de mi garganta.

-"Oh, vaya. Están todos reunidos"- brinqué un poco porque había olvidado por completo el último elemento.

Los brazos de Hesai fueron reconfortantes y estuvieron ahí para sostenerme cuando mis piernas temblaban. Pedí a los cielos la entereza de acabar con esto.

Por esta vez y por última vez.

-"Te has tardado, Chung"- me asusté un poco porque mi voz no salió con la firmeza que debió tener. Pero nadie pareció notarlo, en especial, la que tenía miedo que lo notara.

-"Lo siento, mi querida señora Li. Estaba finiquitando las últimas clausulas de mi último negocio"-

Me obligué a apartar la mirada de la de Shaoran y me recordé que todo pronto acabaría. Sólo un poco más.

-"¿Último negocio?"- pregunté con fingida curiosidad y esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

-"Sí, sí. Tú esposo acaba de adquirir otra oportunidad de dinero. Con lo cual, todos salimos ganando"-

-"Sobre todo yo y las tiendas de zapatos"- dije en un intento de aliviar la tensión que no sirvió de nada. Los dos reímos con humor, yo fingido y él verdadero. El viejo Chung se quedó indiferente a la posición en la que se encontraba su esposa, en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y en shock. Sin saber qué pasaba.

Pude recomponerme durante el breve intercambio con Chung. Me alejé de Hesai que por un momento se vio preocupado hasta que le apreté la mano y seguí con el juego.

-"Bueno, Chung. Es hora que le pongas punto y final a esto. Me está dando dolor de cabeza"- y dramáticamente me llevé una mano a mi frente e hice una mueca de repulsión.

-"Me parece buena idea"- me sonrió y se giró mirando a su mujer. Suspiró con resignación-"Anda, vamos. Es hora de que dejes de causar problemas, mi pequeño tormento"-

Levantó a Naoko del suelo. Ella tan sólo como marioneta asintió y se aferró a su marido, él le palmeó la espalda y la empujó hacía la puerta. Ella me mandó una mirada llena de malicia y con la palabra venganza escrita en ella.

Yo sonreí con burla.

No volvería…

Ya me había encargado de eso.

No quise saber exactamente porque había palidecido como lo hizo cuando el viejo Chung se inclino un poco a susurrar en su oído. Giré mi rostro cuando salieron por la puerta. Le había pedido a Chung que alejará a su mujer de mi familia, pero no había querido saber cómo lo haría… eso no me importaba.

No le deseaba nada bueno…aunque tampoco esperaba que le pasaran las cosas más atroces. No, no. Sólo esperaba que no se volviera a acercar a mi familia.

Giré mi rostro y tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en mi figura.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Hesai.

Le sonreí con cariño y asentí.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi cabeza.

-"Saldré. Cualquier cosa sólo tienes que gritar"- reí ante eso y deje que se marchara.

Los hombres más importantes de mi vida estaban ahí de pié viéndose, particularmente asustados. Era una situación tan cómica y tan desesperada. Cruce lo brazos y levanté una ceja después de varios momentos en los que sólo se quedaron ahí de pié.

-"¿Y bien?"- les invité.

Eriol suspiró.

-"¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?"- como dos o tres días.

-"Uy, un montón"- hizo una mueca.

-"¿Lo siento?"- negué y él hizo otra mueca.

-"No sirve"- desvié la mirada hacia Shaoran que seguía viéndome con esa mezcla de emociones que hacían que mi alma llorara por él. Pero no era el momento, quería una explicación, _necesitaba_ una explicación y si seguía viéndome de la manera en que lo hacía, mis resoluciones se irían por la borda y sólo estaría el deseo de consolarlo. _Y no podía hacer eso._

-"Sakura… todo lo que hicimos fue para fueras feliz. Sólo eso"- eso ya lo sabía. Era el cuento que sostenía Hesai y me repetía una y otra vez. _Insistentemente_.

-"¿Nunca pensaron que me sentiría como estúpida? ¿Nunca se les ocurrió que era algo que tenía que saber? ¡¿Mi derecho?"- conformé cada palabra que salía de mi boca mi tono era más y más alto. Estuve dos días angustiada por todo lo que desconocía, por todo lo que me escondían, por todo lo que podía hacer que mi vida fuera un desastre.

Y ahora sólo se les ocurría decir que fue por mi bien, por mí.

Se los agradecía, claro que sí.

Pero…

-"No puedo vivir en una jaula de oro. No puedo estar en una vida en la que ustedes la manejan, en la que ustedes deciden que pasa en ella. No tomaron en cuenta mis sentimientos ni todo lo que yo sentía o pudiera sentir ¿No pensaron que pasaría si me llegará enterar? ¿Lo mal que me haría sentir?"- me detuve para respirar profundamente.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y mis pies dolían por los tacones tan altos. Si bien, estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos…con quince kilos más era algo incomodo. Bien, exagero… no sé cuantos kilos más, pero ya no era algo que pudiera estar llevando.

Además… tenía antojo de un taco.

-"Sakura…"- levanté mi mano.

-"Sólo aceptaré lo que digas cuando se verdad y que lo sientas en el corazón"- me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules y sonrió. Se acercó a mí abrazándome y besándome en la cara y en la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, Angelito. Lo siento mucho. Mi intención nunca fue dañarte… sólo intentaba reparar el daño que yo había hecho… lo que yo nunca pagué… los años que perdimos. Sólo eso. Tal vez fuimos muy ingenuos"- levanté mi ceja burlonamente-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. _Fuimos_ muy, muy ingenuos al creer que si no sabías era mejor"-

-"Sí, claro"- bufé.

Me abrazó con más fuerza.

-"Fuimos unos completos idiotas al no pensar que tendrías la fortaleza para enfrentar eso. Hemos sido injustos contigo… y nos has pateado en las bolas al entrar aquí tan majestuosa como siempre… y con una actitud de perra desgraciada digna de un Oscar. Mis respetos"- me mordí el labio para no reírme.

¿De verdad no puedo enojarme con él?

Nah, con sus payasadas lo arregla todo.

-"¡Y con tres hombres adorándote! ¡Jamás se me abría ocurrido!"- solté la carcajada.

No, definitivamente no podía enojarme con él.

-"Quedas advertido, Hiragisawa. La próxima vez que vuelvas engañarme, mentirme u ocultarme información… una patada en las bolas no será nada"- se estremeció pero enseguida asintió repetidas veces.

-"Porque mis bolas estén a salvo: prometido"- se llevó su mano al corazón con gesto solemne.

Payaso.

Lo abracé un poco más y le di un beso en la mejilla. Respiré hondo por el siguiente encuentro. Giré un poco mi cabeza para encontrar a Shaoran que no se había movido y que su mirada se clavaba en mí de manera intensa y atormentada.

-"No muerde"- susurró mi amigo y yo sólo asentí-"Recuérdalo Sakura… cuando le grites… recuerda que todo lo hizo porque te ama. Sólo por eso"-repitió el gesto de Hesai de besar mi frente y salió de ahí.

Así que aquí estábamos.

Sólo los dos.

Y los dioses nos ayuden a salir más enamorados y más sólidos que nunca.

* * *

Eriol POV

Hesai esperaba afuera de la sala de juntas con la espalda recargada a la pared y con gesto divertido levantó una ceja.

-"¿Sin daños?"- reí un poco entre dientes negando.

-"Creo que lo peor le tocará a mi primo"- él se encogió de hombros.

-"No durará mucho… "- y tenía toda la razón.

Ahora que Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos… no iban a permitir que esto arruinara todo lo que habían logrado hasta ahora. Y por mucho que Sakura esté enojada… amaba a mi primo y era, obvio, que Shaoran no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de él.

No cometería el error por tercera vez.

-"¿Cómo pasó?"- pregunté con curiosidad señalando unos sillones al final de pasillo junto a unos ventanales. Hesai miró con gesto angustioso la puerta de la sala de juntas por la que acabamos de salir-"Descuida… no pasara nada. No había nada peligroso en la habitación que Sakura pudiera utilizar para dañar a Shaoran"- bromeé.

-"No me preocupa eso. Me preocupa que Sakura se alteré y tengamos que llevarla al hospital"-

-"Vamos… todo saldrá bien"-

No muy convencido me siguió hasta que nos instalamos en los sillones.

-"¿Cómo se enteró?"- desde que mi Angelito había entrado en la sala de juntas era la duda que me venía bailando en mi cabeza.

-"En realidad… fue su culpa"- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-"¿Mi culpa?"- él asintió.

-"Si"- sonrió burlonamente-"Sakura lo escuchó en una pelea que tuvo con Naoko. Lo escuchó decir que la amaba a ella… y unas tantas cosas más"- hice un gesto de dolor.

Vaya, qué idiota.

-"Fue el día que ingreso al hospital"- afirmé.

-"Se alteró tanto… que hizo que su presión se fuera al tope, o algo así. Las impresiones fuertes pueden causar eso. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores"-

-"Pero ¿Cómo es posible que no dijera nada?"- él se encogió de hombros.

-"Ella dice que prefirió pensar que algo había tras de todo que pensar que toda su vida era un farsa"-

Se me encogió el corazón sólo de pensar cuanta angustia y dolor debió de haber pasado mi angelito con lo que había oído. Cuantas dudas e inseguridades no ha de haber tenido… y cuanto miedo sintió. Dioses… sí que éramos idiotas.

-"Y… ¿Cómo le fue con la bruja en la mañana?"-

Sonreí con malicia.

-"Como lo planeamos"- contesté lleno de satisfacción.

_Respiré profundo y recordé cada cosa que tenía que decirle. Lo llevaba repasando una y otra vez. Normalmente no necesitaba pensar mucho cosas maliciosas o llenas de sarcasmo, o de burla. Pero sentía que si no lo hacía bien… ella se aprovecharía, no sé cómo pero lo haría. _

_-"Hola"- canturreó feliz cuando entré a la oficina. _

_Bien. _

_Qué comience el show. _

_Se levantó de su escritorio y fue corriendo a mi encuentro. La detuve antes de que me abrazara sujetándola de los brazos. _

_-"Detente"- pedí seriamente. _

_-"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"- hice una mueca por cómo me llamo._

_-"No pasa nada. Ya no pasa nada"- le sonreí y ella sólo me vio confundida-"No ha cambiado nada Naoko. Nunca cambió y nunca tuve la intención de que así fuera… sólo necesitaba una distracción"-_

_-"¿De qué hablas?"- se soltó de mi agarre y dio dos pasos hacia atrás._

_Suspiré con dramatismo y negué varias veces. _

_-"Sabes de lo que hablo"- me encogí de hombros-"La realidad es que… todo fue idea de Sakura, y como no le podía decir que no… pues heme aquí"- alargué una mano para tocar su mejilla y la acaricié un poco. _

_-"No… no… no te entiendo"-_

_Si tan sólo fueras la persona que eras cuando te conocí. Nada de esto pasaría, lo siento Naoko. Hubiera deseado que las cosas no fueran así. Que siguiéramos siendo amigos… que siguieras siendo auténtica. Lo siento._

_-"Sakura quería que yo tuviera algo contigo. Hace algún tiempo todo ha estado tan rutinario en su vida…que bueno, puedo entender que este medio aburrida… yo no quería. Ella es la única, pero tú sabes que no le puedo decir que no. Nunca pude"-_

_-"¿Por Sakura? ¿Todo esto fue por Sakura?"- preguntó con voz entrecortada. _

_-"Sí, claro ¿Creías de verdad que yo quería olvidarla?"- reí-"Vamos, siempre te he considerado algo más inteligente que eso. Sakura… es… bueno, es Sakura. Sería un imbécil si tratara de sacarla de mi vida cuando es un privilegio que este en ella. No, no sería tan tonto"- _

_-"Pero tú… todo lo que me dijiste… "- negó frenéticamente con la cabeza-"¡Todo lo que hicimos!"- me encogí de hombros. _

_-"Hago más cosas con Daidouji y no se pone tan histérica"- dije con voz cansada. Sí, claro. Si no fuera por todo el lío que nosotros armamos… Tomoyo hubiera acabado con mis partes desde hace mucho. Y no estoy seguro de que no lo quiera hacer a pesar de todo. _

_-"¿Con Daidouji…? No entiendo"- suspiré de nuevo. _

_-"Ya sabes… es la mejor amiga de Sakura… tenemos que dar una imagen… y Tomoyo fue la elegida para hacer eso. Me casaré con ella, y seguiré viviendo en la casa de los Li… ya sabes sólo por apariencias. Además…quiero un hijo… que pueda reconocer como mío y si Sakura llega a tener un hijo después de Ying Fa y llegará a ser mío… no podría ser mío, mío. Me entiendes ¿Verdad?"-bufé frustrado. _

_Ella abrió la boca un par de veces pero no me dijo nada. Hice una mueca por cómo estaba saliendo esto. Ella debería de estar diciendo algo… pero sólo estaba ahí toda pálida y sin voz. _

_Vaya, qué frustrante. _

_-"Así que… gracias, pasamos buenos ratos"- sonreí palmeando su hombro con delicadeza-"Buena suerte"- _

_Me di la vuelta no creyendo posible que las cosas se terminaran así. Tan sencillas, tan fáciles. _

_-"Detente"- murmuró. _

_Bien, eso está mejor. Que de más pelea. _

_-"¿Sí?"- me di la vuelta y aunque la vi más pálida y, definitivamente, más furiosa no mostré señales de que me importara. Su respiración era algo errática, cerraba y abría los puños y me veía con tanto odio y dolor… que me alegró. _

_Díganme monstruo. Persona sin alma. Hombre insensible y sin corazón… pero eso era lo que quería. Ver eso en ella…_

_-"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Me niego a creer que sea cierto"-negó-"No puedes…"- reí._

_-"¿Que no puedo qué cosa?"- sonreí de lado-"¡Vamos! ¡Nunca has sido así de idiota para pensar que podíamos llegar a algo! Nunca hice otra cosa que besarte… o manosearte un poco ¿De verdad creías que un hombre como yo estaría conforme con eso?"- hice una nota mental interna con la frase: un hombre como yo, para reírme después de ello. _

_-"¿Por qué yo?"- preguntó con voz temblosa-"¿Por qué juegas conmigo?"-_

_Suspiré y la miré con fingido arrepentimiento. _

_-"Sakura fue quién te eligió. Cuando te vio en la oficina de Shaoran tuvo curiosidad de ti… y bueno… dijo que sería más divertido así, con una ratita de biblioteca contigo, sus palabras no las mías"- _

_Ella palideció y supe que era el momento. _

_Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente, no se movió y no dijo nada. _

_-"Bueno, adiós"- _

-"Vaya"- dijo Hesai.

-"Sí, ya sé que había algunas cosas que no habíamos pensado, modifiqué el guión un poco"- reí.

-"Si lo que queríamos es que Naoko odiara más a Sakura de lo que ya lo hacía, lo hemos conseguido"- fruncí el entrecejo.

-"No, lo que queríamos era que supiera que no le puede hacer daño y creo que lo hemos conseguido"-

Hesai asintió con gesto ausente y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas en dónde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran.

-"¿Cómo consiguieron que Chung entrara en la farsa?"- él se encogió de hombros y me contestó con cansancio sin dejar de ver siquiera la puerta.

-"Huang"-

Oh.

¿_Quién_?

* * *

Shaoran POV

-"Dime, Shaoran ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?"- negué-"¿No crees que merecía saber todo? ¿No crees que tenía derecho? ¿Qué era tan bien mi felicidad? ¿¡Mi tranquilidad?"-

_Por favor. _

Ella frunció su adorable ceño y su mirada se entrecerró un poco más. Y yo me quedé ahí como idiota sin saber que decir. Sin decir nada ante sus acusaciones porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ella se iba a ir. Que se iba alejar para no tener que cargar conmigo… ni con mis problemas, o con mis planes absurdos.

_No quiero perderte. _

-"¡Dime! ¿¡No soy tu mujer! ¡Me trataste como a una desconocida a la que no le tienes el menor respeto! ¡No te importó lo que yo sufriera! ¡¿Por qué?"- abrí la boca pero no salió nada de ella.

_Por favor, amor. Por favor. _

Negué otra vez y ella bufó.

-"¡Estoy harta! ¡No soporto esto! ¡Es momento de que se acabe!"-

No.

No.

No.

Por los dioses, _no_.

-"No puedes"- murmuré.

Alzó una ceja

-"¿No puedo qué?"- cerré los puños.

-"No puedes"- repetí.

Sentí en mi pecho como la desesperación crecía. Como se iba abriendo poco a poco un hoyo que me tragaba. Poco a poco. Ella no podía estar pensando alejarse de mí. No lo iba a permitir. No la iba a dejar. La encerraría con llave y no dejaría que se fuera jamás. Que me odiaría, doloroso, pero soportable a no verla… a no estar con ella.

Que me odiara.

-"No te irás"- cerré los ojos porque no quise ver la repulsión en su mirada. El odio creciendo en su alma por mí, ya después me acostumbraría a eso, paso a paso… en estos momentos, no creo soportarlo, dolería demasiado-"No te irás, eres mi mujer y te quedarás conmigo. No me importa cuánto me odies… o lo que sientas por alguien más… _eres mía_"-

Cerré con más fuerza los ojos tratando de eliminar las imágenes de Sakura con alguien más… o con Hesai. Diablos, mataría a ese imbécil. Tanto que alardeó por como vería a Sakura como hermana que yo de idiota le creí. _No, Señor… ahora sólo tengo sentimientos fraternales… _

_Sí, claro. _

Idiota.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

-"¡No! ¡¿Me oíste? ¡No te alejarás de mí! ¡Ódiame! ¡Pero no te dejaré ir! ¡Eres mía!"-no, no, no… no la perdería otra vez. No dejaría… no… no…

Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos tomar mis mejillas. Ahí estaba ella. Toda bonita y viéndome a los ojos, se veía confundida.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- acarició mis mejillas con cariño-"No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo"-

-"No te irás… no lo permitiré"- susurré.

Frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-"¿Adonde se supone que voy a ir?"-

-"No me dejarás"- la sujeté de los hombros y ella se sobresaltó un poco-"Te encerraré… con cadenas… con cerrojos… Xiake jamás se moverá de tú puerta. No te irás. _No te irás_. No importa cuánto me odies… no importa que ya no quieras estar conmigo. No te dejaré ir. No otra vez"- abrió los ojos un poco asustada.

-"Shaoran… yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte"- claro, no lo permitiré.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que dejaré que te vayas?"- suspiró con un poquito de cansancio.

No me importaba, no me importaba que me odiara y que se hubiera cansado de lo complicada que es la vida de los Li. De la mía, en particular. Mi mente empezó a barajar todas las posibilidades ¿Por qué demonios no había mandado a construir un calabozo en mi casa? Con todas las comodidades claro, pero calabozo a fin de cuentas. La encerraría en nuestra habitación en lo que encontraba un lugar mejor. Cuando naciera nuestro hijo… vendríamos al hospital con todo un equipo de seguridad, y le quitaría a mi hijo… era vil pero no me importaba chantajearla con eso. También pondría cerrojos a cada…

-"Ayúdame, no soporto estos zapatos"-abrí más los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras y parpadeé para salir de mi monologo interno y las imágenes que se formaron en mi cabeza de calabozos con bonitos tonos azules y verdes pero con unos cerrojos enormes. Y rejas, muchas rejas.

-"¿Qué?"- ella apoyó su mano en mi hombro y levantó un pierna. La señaló y dijo con un gemido.

-"Estos zapatos me están matando, tu hijo ya pesa demasiado. Ash no quiero ni pensar en lo que será cuando lleguemos a la última etapa. Seré enorme. Anda no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a quitarlos"- asentí distraído y acercándola a mí la levanté y senté en el escritorio que estaba a nuestras espaldas. Moví los papeles que ahí había para que estuviera más cómoda.

Ella levantó su pierna y me la tendió. Le quite el brillante zapato de color rojo y de enorme tacón y lo deje en el suelo. Hice lo mismo con el otro. Sostuve sus piernas y con mis manos acaricié sus tobillos, ella soltó un gemido de placer.

-"Por muy bonitos que sean esos zapatos y por increíbles que parezcan mis piernas… no volveré a usarlos. Te lo advierto"-

Cerré los ojos un instante recuperando el control de mis pensamientos y de mis emociones. Un calabozo no era la respuesta, _definitivamente_. Y era un estúpido por siquiera pensar en retenerla a la fuerza.

Aunque me matara por dentro que se fuera.

Ella era libre. Era mía, pero libre.

-"No me odies"- pedí patéticamente, cuando comprendí que era lo único que pedía pedir por haberla obligado a llevar una vida tan escandalosa y dolorosa. Ella merecía mejores cosas de las que yo le había dado.

No sé que es mejor: la aceptación de las consecuencias de mis estupideces o mis pocos racionales pensamientos de la situación.

Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendido cuando sentí que me jalaba de mi cinturón para encerrarme entre sus piernas. Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-"No vuelvas a mentirme… me destrozas"- sentí un nudo en la garganta ante sus palabras y sólo atiné a abrazarla.

-"No lo haré"-

-"¿Me amas, no?"- cerré los ojos un momento cuando sus brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-"Con toda el alma"- levantó su rostro y noté su sonrisa tranquila y serena.

-"Bien… porque yo también te amo"-

La besé con todas las emociones que tenía a flor de piel. Ella estaba aquí, en mis brazos y no pensaba dejarla ir a ningún lado y lo más importante, ella no quería irse a ningún lado.

-"No te irás"- afirmé.

-"Sólo si es contigo"-murmuró contra mis labios.

-"Perdóname… perdóname"- pedí y ella sonrió.

-"Estás perdonado"-

Nos besamos muchos minutos, no sé cuantos, y no interesa. No tenía ninguna prisa por ir a ningún lado. Había llegado el día en que nos teníamos uno al otro sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin traiciones. Porque siempre nos habíamos amado y siempre seriamos el uno para el otro.

Así sin más.

Sólo Sakura y Shaoran.

Como tenía que ser.

* * *

Sakura POV

Acerqué el popote de la limonada a mi boca y sorbí con mucho placer. Estábamos, de nuevo, a finales de verano, pero esto parecía un horno. Acaricié mi muy, pero muy avanzada tripa y le di unos golpecitos a Shaorancito que no dejaba de moverse, seguro que él también sufría de calor, pero era medio incomodo…porque lo sentía como una serpiente en mi interior.

Oh, pobre de mi pequeña serpiente con calor.

-"¡Mira, mamá!"- levanté la vista de mi bebida y vi a mi angelito sacar sus manitas al aire y agitar el cabello de su papá. Sus piernitas estaban en los hombros de Shaoran y le tiraba de sus cabellos como un jinete profesional-"¡Hurra!"-

Sonreí.

-"No sé cómo puedes soportar esté maldito calor"- reí con burla ante el comentario ácido de mi amiga.

-"Creo, amiga, que las hormonas te han pegado más fuerte que a mi"- ella me miró ceñuda y me sacó la lengua.

-"Oh, déjame"- me encogí de hombros no tomando le importancia a su rabieta. Tomoyo tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo, pero a diferencia de mí que no se me notó hasta finales del sexto mes… ella… bueno… estaba muy, muy grande.

Demasiado grade.

Pero era algo que no le decíamos, obviamente.

-"¿Limonada, Tomoyo?"- le sonreí cuando Wei se acercó a servirme un poquito más. Ella bufó.

-"No, gracias"- reprimí una sonrisa.

-"!Eh!"- gritó de nuevo mi hijita cuando su papá la sumergió en el agua y ella salió flotando. Ja. Como saldríamos flotando Tomoyo y yo si nos metiéramos.

-"Bueno ¿De qué demonios te ríes?"- la risa que me surgió de la imagen mental de las dos ahí a la deriva como vil ballenas se esfumó tan rápido cuando sentí la mirada de Tomoyo y sus palabras.

-"De Shaoran"- dije señalándolo y mintiendo porque uno no se podía reír de semejante hombre.

-"Al menos tú te puedes reír de él"- rodeé los ojos por sus dramáticas palabras y traté de ignorarla cuando se sorbió la nariz.

Bah, ella y sus hormonas.

Seguí bebiendo de mi limonada sin importarme que en unos cinco minutos tuviera que ir al baño, por centésima vez en la mañana, por eso de que no retenía los líquidos. Era una agradable tarde y me sentí muy contenta, porque hacía mucho calor y yo últimamente tenía mucho frio, así que estábamos disfrutando del sol en la piscina. No importaba que realmente no me quedará nada bien el traje de baño de dos piezas, si le podemos llamar traje de baño. No importaba que no me hubiera quedado ninguno de maternidad y hubiera tenido que improvisar. Un short de Shaoran con una camiseta de tirantes mía.

No, no importaba que no pudiera usar más ropa que la de mi esposo porque era con la única con la que me sentía cómoda.

No, en este momento no importaba.

-"¿Quieres que la sostenga?"- miré como Yintian se acercaba y envolvía a Ying Fa con una toalla antes de acercarse a la silla que estaba al lado de mi y ponerse a jugar con ella.

-"Va a ser una excelente nadadora"- asentí ausente y miré embelesada como Shaoran salía de la piscina. Todo empezó a ir en cámara lenta por alguna razón del destino. Vi ondularse sus músculos cuando flexionó los brazos al borde de la piscina para salir. En dos movimientos ya estaba afuera y agitó la cabeza para sacudir el agua que había en su cabello y ahhh demasiadas gotas alrededor de él.

Malditas, malditas gotas.

Parpadeé confundida cuando en cosa de nada se acercó a mí y escurriendo se inclinó para besarme. Sabía a un poco de cloro pero era tan sutil que su propio sabor lo eclipsaba. Traté de jalarlo hacia mí pero él fue más rápido y se separó sonriendo pícaramente.

-"No eres la única que sufre, amor"- refunfuñé por su comentario.

Hacía exactamente dos meses que no teníamos relaciones. Habíamos estado jugando un poco, cierto, oh bueno, jugando mucho, pero no tenía el mismo goce si no lo podía probar completamente. Ya saben, todo el acto en sí.

-"Pareces muy quitado de la pena"- mascullé y él rió.

-"Pues sólo lo parezco"- abrí la boca para reclamarle y Tomoyo estalló, no literalmente, gracias a los cielos.

-"¡Tú!"- gritó señalando a mi marido. Él se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y sonrió con mucha ternura a Tomoyo.

-"¿Sí, prima?"- ella lo señaló acusador.

-"¡Por tu culpa mi Eriol no está aquí! ¡Justamente lo tenías que mandar a miles y miles de kilómetros para alejarlo de mi!"-

-"Tomoyo…"- comencé diciendo.

-"¡No me hables! ¡Son malas personas! ¡Yo sufriendo aquí pareciendo una foca de mar y ustedes lo alejan de mi! ¡Mandándolo a cualquier lugar dónde cualquier zorra podría lanzársele… y yo… pareciendo foca!"- y se soltó a llorar.

Yo me mordí el labio para no reírme de lo absurda que era y Shaoran, oh como amaba a ese hombre, se acercó a ella y sentándose a su lado la envolvió en sus brazos.

-"Cálmate, prima, cálmate"- ella sólo pudo aferrarse a él y llorar. Sonreí con mucha ternura porque ese hombre era mío y era increíble. Podía aguantarnos a las dos sin ningún problema y además se las arreglaba para ir diario a trabajar y jugar con Ying Fa… y para cumplir todos nuestros antojos.

Como las aceitunas cubiertas de mermelada de fresa que hace dos días me consiguió a las dos de la mañana… y con una sonrisa.

Sip, era el mejor.

-"¿Prometes que será la última vez que lo alejarás de mi?"-

Lo prometió a pesar de que él no tuvo nada que ver en la partida de Eriol a Inglaterra. Eriol era miembro de la familia Li, pero llevaba el apellido Hiragisawa, y como me contó Shaoran, la mayoría de las empresas de su familia habían pasado a ser parte de la Corporación Li, sin embargo había habido algunas que no. Y de esas, él, Eriol personalmente, se tenía que encargar.

Además de que yo en cualquier momento daría a luz y Shaoran no se quería separar de mi lado.

-"Y ahora ¿Me podrías conseguir algo de helado de chocolate?"- Shaoran rió entre dientes ante la petición de Tomoyo. Se levantó, besó su frente y se encaminó a conseguir el helado…

Hice un mohín.

¿Y yo qué?

-"Shaoran…"- llamé en protesta.

-"Ya sé, ya sé… con chispas de colores ¿No?"- sonreí como niña chiquita cuando lo dijo sin mirarme.

-"¡Claro!"- escuché su risa hasta que desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-"Tu hombre es maravilloso"- miré con el ceño fruncido a Tomoyo.

-"Lo es… pero no es algo que deberías de notar"- ella rió.

-"Es algo que nota toda la población femenina"-

Hm. Bah.

-"Vaya, con el humor de las embarazadas"- dijo y estalló en carcajadas.

¡Y ella me lo dice!

* * *

Me moví algo incomoda en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición en la que me acomodará. En los últimos días no había podido dormir porque de cualquier forma que me acostaba me sentí incomoda y Shaorancito se seguía moviendo como serpiente, el muy canijo. Observé como a unos metros de mi estaba la cuna de Ying Fa y una pequeña lucecita la alumbraba. La niña parecía dormir como tronco y deseé que mi pequeño durmiera igual.

-"¿No puedes dormir otra vez?"- susurró Shaoran medio dormido y con su mano acariciando mi vientre.

-"Más o menos… duérmete"- él hizo caso omiso de mi sugerencia y se levantó prendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó audiblemente.

-"No puedes estar sin dormir… llevas tres días así"- comentó.

-"Ya, ya. Pero no es que no esté sin dormir… duermo en las tardes, en la mecedora de Ying Fa, que está en la sala"- frunció el ceño un momento y sonrió.

-"Esa podría ser una opción"- me confundieron sus palabras pero no dejó siquiera que preguntará. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Por mi tamaño y por la paranoia de él, nos habíamos mudado temporalmente al estudio, ya que yo no podía subir escaleras con mucha facilidad y él temía que me cayera o algo así. Me incorporé con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo, porque mi vientre estaba enorme y no me dejaba moverme con facilidad ni con nada. A veces, si no fuera porque necesitaba moverme o si no sentía que me atrofiaba, preferiría quedarme en la cama… la posición orca a la deriva era la mejor.

Shaoran se acercó a mí con su silla. De esas sillas enormes, con rueditas que usan los ejecutivos. La puso junto a mí y quitando las sabanas con la que dormíamos, ya que hacía mucho calor para dormir con algo más, se envolvió en ella.

-"¿Shaoran qué…?"- di un grito un poco estrangulado cuando de repente me alzó sin aparente esfuerzo-"¡Te vas a lastimar!"- él rió.

-"Mujer, has crecido mucho, pero créeme, no has subido tanto de peso para no poderte llevar en brazos…"- se sentó en su silla acomodándome en su regazo, envolviéndome con la sabana y acariciando mi vientre-"¿Mejor?"-

Hice algunos movimientos con su ayuda para quedar mejor en sus piernas y me recargué en su pecho.

-"Ah, mucho mejor"- él rió entre dientes.

* * *

Shaoran POV

Me desperté sobresaltado cuando Sakura se movió bruscamente, mis brazos la envolvían y estaba sentada en mi regazo, así que me desconcertó mucho cuando me apartó de ella.

-"¿Sakura?"-ella seguía sentada en mis piernas pero estaba totalmente doblada a la mitad aferrándose a su vientre. Me tensé cuando escuché un sollozo de su parte-"¡¿Sakura?"-

-"¡Me duele. Shaoran! ¡Me duele mucho!"-la envolví en mis brazos y con mucho terror me levanté con ella, la deposité en la cama y prendí las luces. Jadeé con horror. Su camisón estaba lleno de sangre al igual que mis pantalones.

Tuve unos momentos de terror y me quedé petrificado observando como Sakura se doblaba y como ese hilito de sangre resbalaba por sus piernas. No me pude mover, hablar o hacer otra cosa que sentir un miedo tan atroz que me consumía.

-"¡Shaoran!"- brinqué ante su grito porque con él despertó a Ying Fa que gritó a su vez por el susto. Eso me hizo reaccionar.

Tomé el teléfono que había en la mesilla de noche y marqué el uno.

-"¿Si?"- la voz adormilada de Takera sonó al otro lado.

-"¡Muévete Takera! ¡Prepara la camioneta! ¡Sakura necesita ir al hospital ya!"- no esperé respuesta y colgué-"Tranquila amor, tranquila"-

-"¡Shaoran!"- el sollozó que le siguió a eso me desarmó.

-"Cálmate, amor, cálmate"- me acerqué a ella y con mucho cuidado la envolví en la sabana. No tenía la menor idea de que se hacía en estos casos pero actué por instinto, toma la almohada y quitándole la funda la puse entre las piernas de Sakura. No sabía si funcionaria, pero no perdía nada.

La cargué y salí del estudio con mucha rapidez.

No me sorprendió ver todo el movimiento de la casa. Ailina venia hacia mí por el pasillo, con bata y gorro de dormir pero con la cara blanca.

-"Señor"-

-"Ying Fa, cuida de Ying Fa"- pedí pasando junto a ella.

-"Si"- y fue corriendo a atender a mi hija que no dejaba de gritar.

La puerta ya estaba abierta y ahí estaba Wei y Dawei, igual con bata de dormir y con expresiones te terror. La mía debía de ser la mejor…

-"Les dejo la casa… cuiden de mi prima"- los dos asintieron.

Salí de ahí y bajé la escalinata. Hesai tenía la puerta abierta de la camioneta y me ayudó a subirme cuando llegué ahí. No supe que más pasó, tan sólo podía concentrarme en Sakura que se había desmayado y en su pálida expresión.

-"Sigue sangrando"- oí que murmuró Hesai. Miré como la funda de almohada que le había puesto estaba completamente empapada en sangre. Él se quitó la playera que traía y me la tendió. Con mucho horror quite la funda y se la di. Oí como tomo aire de golpe al sostenerla y yo puse su playera en su lugar.

-"No sé qué hacer"- murmuré.

-"El hospital ya esta avisado para recibirnos"- la voz de Xiake llegó desde el asiento de adelante-"Cinco minutos señor"-

No me pregunté cómo habían llegado cerca del centro de Hong Kong en tan poco tiempo ¿O había pasado mucho? De repente escuché un par de sirenas siguiéndonos y bufé.

-"No te detengas"- ordené a Xiake.

-"No pensaba hacerlo"-

Asentí. Faltaba poco para llegar así que no me preocupaba por que la policía nos estuviera siguiendo en este momento. Me alteré un poco cuando empezaron a decir con altavoces que nos detuviéramos, que nos orilláramos… que quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Xiake aceleró. A buena hora se les ocurre a los malditos ponerse a hacer su trabajo.

Vi borrones de en mi mente y sólo pude registrar un par de cosas. La puerta de urgencias, los enfermeros, doctores y demás se acercaron con una camilla, en cuanto yo me baje del auto.

-"¿Desde cuándo esta así?"- preguntó uno de ellos cuando la puse en la camilla.

-"No, no… sé"- balbuceé no sabiendo que preguntaba y con los ojos fijos en la cara de Sakura. Sostuve su mano mientras entrabamos corriendo al hospital y observé cómo se le acercaban, le tomaban el pulso, le metían agujas y cosas.

Oh, por los dioses.

-"Quince minutos"- contestó Xiake.

-"¿No ha dejado de sangrar?"-

-"No"- murmuró Hesai porque yo parecía incapaz de decir algo. Siguieron diciendo un par de cosas y finalmente llegamos a una puerta. Uno de los doctores me detuvo y yo lo empujé.

-"Señor, no puede pasar"- volvió a tomarme del brazo pero yo no solté a Sakura.

-"Quítese"- murmuré.

-"Mire Señor…"- me volví furioso a él y levanté el brazo para golpearlo para que se hiciera a un lado, cuatro brazos me sostuvieron y me jalaron par atrás.

-"¡Detente, Shaoran!"- me gritó Hesai.

-"¡Suéltenme, pedazos de idiotas!"- grité pataleando cuando ellos me separaron de Sakura.

-"¡Llévatela! ¡Cúrala!"- gritó de nuevo Hesai al estúpido del doctor que me veía un poco horrorizado-"¡Ahora!"- el mentecato ese asintió y se apresuró a mover a los demás que me estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos.

-"¡Muévanse!"- todos reanudaron sus actividades y vi desaparecer a mi Sakura por las puertas. Estaba más pálida y aún no había abierto los ojos. Luché contra Hesai y Xiake.

-"¡Señor!"- gritó Xiake cuando le di un codazo en el rostro.

-"¡Suéltenme parásitos!"-

Los dos me sostuvieron no sé cuánto tiempo, los golpeaba, los pateaba, los insultaba y ellos nunca me soltaron. En un momento sentí todas mis extremidades pesadas y cansadas. Todas mis emociones llegaron al límite y me sentí sin fuerzas. Me derrumbé y ellos me sostuvieron antes de que cayera al piso.

-"No puedo perderla"- sollocé de impotencia.

-"No lo harás"- Hesai lo dijo con tanta convicción que me pareció lo más adecuado creerle-"No la perderemos…"-

-"Señor ¿Podría acompañarnos?"- levanté la mirada y me encontré a tres gigantones borrosos. Parpadeé para eliminar la humedad y seguí viéndolos igual. Uno de ellos alargó su mano y antes de que toque mi hombro otra mano lo detuvo.

-"Lo tocas y mueres"- casi sonreí ante el dramatismo de Xiake.

-"El señor debe de dejar el hospital"- murmuró uno de ellos con algo de contradicción.

-"El señor es el dueño del hospital"- dijo con voz despectiva Hesai.

-"¿No me diga?"- se burló el otro-"Pues el señor dueño del hospital, tendrá que acompañarnos"-

No me sorprendí en lo más mínimo que dudarán que era el dueño de algo, puesto que no parecía dueño de nada, bañado en sangre y en pijama, de rodillas y llorando. No, no daba la impresión de nada.

-"Xiake… Hesai"-llamé. Ellos extendieron sus brazos y me sostuve en ellos. Me levanté con su ayuda y también con ella me fui a derrumbar a un sillón que había ahí. Tomé entre mis manos mi rostro y me hundí en mi sufrimiento.

_No puedes dejarme, Sakura. Sencillamente no puedes. _

_

* * *

_

Hesai POV

Observé como Shaoran se derrumbaba ahí en la sala de espera y luché contra mis propios sentimientos. Mi hermanita estaba ahí dentro saben los dioses cuánto estaría sufriendo… y cuanto más sufriría ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué malo había pasado? Todo su embarazo la habíamos cuidado con mucho esmero, hasta ella se enfadada diciendo que la sobreprotegíamos. No la dejábamos ni cargar a Ying Fa si no estaba sentada… habíamos trasladado su habitación al despacho de Shaoran para que no tuviera que subir las escaleras. No hacía nada… y menos algo que le pudiera hacer daño.

-"Todo listo"- giré para ver a Xiake caminado por el pasillo con cuatro chicos del equipo de seguridad atrás de él.

-"No creo que haya motines"- me burlé un poco, porque conmigo éramos seis, y se veía un poco chistoso un montón de hombres con aspecto de matones, en pijamas, en la sala de espera en maternidad. Él sólo sonrío.

-"Nos gusta intimidar a la seguridad del hospital"- asentí dándole la razón.

-"¿Hubo muchos problemas?"-

-"La policía quería llevarse las camionetas y querían arrestarnos"- se encogió de hombros-"Solucionado"-

-"Y la seguridad del hospital quería sacarnos"- Madin sonrió ante eso-"Ahora alguien debería avisar que hay que comprar este hospital"- reí ante ello, puesto que en realidad Shaoran no era el dueño y nosotros habíamos argumentado que sí.

-"Me alegra que nuestro apellido sirva de algo ¿No?"- los seis sonreímos. Porque si bien ninguno de nosotros era Li de sangre… gracias a Shaoran nos sentíamos parte de tan honorable familia.

Además… estoy seguro que éramos más leales que algunos de los miembros.

-"¿Cómo está?"- preguntó Xiake mirando a Shaoran. Estábamos lejos de él, como a unos cinco metros.

-"Igual… no se ha movido"-

El rostro de los otros se volvió tan sombrío como seguro estaba el mío. Llevábamos cuatro horas en el hospital y no habían salido a decirnos absolutamente nada. Ni cómo estaba, ni cómo iba… ni cómo nada. Ah, malditos doctores. Shaoran no se había movido de esa posición y ninguno de nosotros lo había tratado de mover. Su ataque de furia e histeria tenía todo el lugar de ser, y a pesar de que yo tenía el labio partido y estaba seguro que algunos moretones, no quería que se repitiera. No era bueno para la salud de él… ni para la de nosotros. A Xiake le había salido un horrible tono morado verduzco al lado del ojo.

Si que tenía fuerza.

-"El señor Eriol viene para acá… en cuanto se enteró salió"- asentí ante la nueva información. Tardaría al menos otras diez horas en llegar. Yo esperaba que para cuando llegará todo estaría solucionado-"Y la familia de la señora no debe de tardar en llegar… a lo sumo tres o cuatro horas"-

Bien.

-"Le hemos traído algo para que se cambie"- dijo de nuevo Madin levantando una maleta. Negué.

-"No lo perturbes… déjalo tranquilo"- ellos asintieron.

Todos queríamos que se quitará ese pantalón ensangrentado que traía pero temía que si lo moviéramos se derrumbara.

_Por favor dioses… no se la lleven. Somos unos los que no podemos sobrevivir sin ella._

_

* * *

_

Eriol POV

Acepté el vaso de Whisky que la azafata me ofrecía y me lo bebí de un trago, de nuevo.

-"Otro"- ella llenó el vaso y me lo devolvió.

-"No debería beber tanto"- miré mi guardaespaldas-"No servirá de mucho que llegué en estado etílico, sería lamentable"- rodeé los ojos porque Weiling lo decía tan formal.

-"Faltan ocho horas para llegar, si todo está bien. Así que puedo emborracharme y después llegar con todo la cruda posible"- él negó.

-"Al señor no le servirá que esté así"-

Lo ignoré y acabé con el quinto vaso, como acabé con el primero. Con un gesto le indiqué a la azafata que lo volviera a llenar, a pesar de la negativa de Weiling ¿Cómo esperaba él que estuviera tranquilo cuando mi angelito estaba en el hospital? ¿Cómo podría pasar estas horas de angustia si no era con una copa en la mano?

Después de todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí, después de todos los dolores, derrotas, años… después de todo… no podía ser que la vida nos castigará así. Porque era un castigo.

Sonreí.

Borracho pero sonreí.

¿Qué no nos causo impresión todo lo que había pasado Sakura en dos días? ¿Cuándo vimos entrar a la mocosa de Yintian por la puerta y ser abrazada por Sakura como si fuera su hermana pequeña perdida?

Diablos, yo si estaba boquiabierto.

_-"Oh, me encanta la manera en que les pateó el trasero"- sonreí, porque Tomoyito tenía toda la razón, había sido una buena patada, y aunque no había sido literal, aún me dolía. Saber que Sakura tuvo más ideas en dos días que nosotros en casi tres meses, era preocupante… porque eso dejaba sin lugar a dudas a que ella tenía la mente más maquiavélica de los cuatro. Eso daba miedo. _

_-"Si, a mí también me encantó, pero me faltaste tú, mi querida Tomoyo"- mi amor se atragantó y miró a Sakura con suplica. _

_-"Nunca quise mentirte u ocultarte cosas"- mi angelito rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. Los cuatro estábamos en la sala, Tomoyo y yo en el suelo recargados en los cojines y Sakura alargada en el sofá más grande con Shaoran a sus pies haciéndole masaje. _

_-"Yo nunca dije que lo hubieras querido hacer… lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta"- el gesto de Sakura de indiferencia no nos engañó a Shaoran ni a mí… porque ya la habíamos visto en acción, pero si engañó a Tomoyo-"Me siento herida y traicionada…"- el suspiró dramático que lanzó después de eso me hizo sonreír. _

_-"No, no. Sakura, no seas así… tienes que entender que lo que hicimos lo hicimos pensando en tu bien, y no lo hicimos con malas intenciones… tuvimos que hacerlo…"- mi querida Tomoyo se deshacía en disculpas, explicaciones y demás. Sakura no le prestó la más mínima atención, subió su mano hasta su rostro para ocultar sus ojos y siguió con su drama. _

_-"Señora"- la cara de Wei era solemne y de respeto. _

_-"¿Si, Wei?"- contestó Sakura con cariño y con voz que irradiaba dulzura. _

_-"Su amiga ha llegado"- todos nos extrañamos con su anunció menos Sakura, que saltó del sofá y le dijo con voz alegre a Wei. _

_-"Has la pasar por favor. Gracias Wei"- él asintió y se fue. _

_Sakura se acomodó el vestido rojo que aun no se había quitado, se alisó el peinado que no necesitaba alisarse y no hizo nada respecto a que seguía descalza. _

_-"Bienvenida"- estoy seguro que no fue mi mandíbula la única que llegó al suelo, cuando entró una, muy cambiada Yintian a la sala, con una pose de timidez y una mirada avergonzada que le dirigió a Shaoran. _

_-"¡Pero qué…!"- _

_-"¡Me alegro tanto que estés aquí!"- el grito entusiasma de Sakura interrumpió el reclamo de Shaoran. Yintian sonrió con timidez a Sakura y lanzó una mirada de temor a Shaoran y avanzó un solo paso-"Vamos, vamos"- _

_Sakura avanzó segura hasta ella y la abrazó. Sí, la abrazo. A Yintian. _

_La abrazó. _

_-"¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Trajiste todas tus cosas? ¿Ya viste a tus tíos? Ailina estaba muy contenta cuando le anuncié que regresabas a la casa que hizo tu comida preferida. No sé cuál sea, pero seguro quedó riquísimo. Anda, anda"- la jaló hasta dónde unos segundos antes ella estaba acostada y se sentó con ella. Yintian se hizo más pequeña y se junto lo más que pudo a Sakura, que arrugó el ceño y volteó y observó como miraba Yintian a Shaoran con terror. _

_-"¿Podrías de dejar de ver a mi marido como si te fuera a saltar a la yugular? Él jamás haría algo así y ustedes podrían dejar de ver a mi nueva amiga como si la creyeran un fantasma"- la mirada que le dirigió Shaoran a Yintian desmintió la aseveración de Sakura de que no le saltaría en cualquier momento. _

_Carraspeé. _

_-"¿Podrías… hm… explicar… hm qué demonios?"-fue lo único que pude preguntar. Mi asombro no me dejaba hablar con claridad. Y es que… vamos… Yintian, Sakura… _

_Ósea…_

_-"Claro. Yintian va a regresar a la casa, y me gustaría, por favor Shaoran, que arreglarás su regreso a la escuela. Aunque ahora trabaja por las tardes, me parece que es mejor que estudié"- _

_Shaoran hizo un sonido estrangulado que sonó a protesta y a confusión. Sakura suspiró. _

_-"Creo que es momento de fin de juegos estúpidos"- asintió firmemente con la cabeza apoyando su argumento-"Yintian ¿Hay algo que quieras decir a mi marido y a mi familia?"- _

_La chica asintió pero tembló. No parecía nada la adolescente malcriada y arrogante que llegó aquí hace muchos meses. No, parecía una adolescente normal que se enfrenta a sus padres por una nota baja en la escuela o que se escapó con el novio a mitad de la noche. Sakura le acariciaba la mano y la animaba. _

_-"Lo lamento"- dijo bajito con la esperanza quela oyéramos. _

_Shaoran se hizo el desentendido porque no dio señal alguna de que la hubiera oído. Yintian cerró los ojos y apretó por un momento los labios e hizo un gesto de desesperación._

_-"Lo siento mucho"- dijo con voz más fuerte y abrió los ojos con determinación-"Fui egoísta y una malcriada. Los lastimé sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Mi intención nunca fue dañarlos de la manera en que lo hice, quería… quería ser parte de algo y absurdamente pensé que lo podía lograr haciendo cosas estúpidas. Lo siento, porque mis mentiras les hicieron daño… lo siento mucho"-y mirando suplicante a Shaoran derramó algunas lágrimas. _

_-"¿La has perdonado?"- Sakura miró a los ojos a su marido cuando escuchó su pregunta._

_-"Sí, lo he hecho"- _

_Shaoran asintió pero no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. _

_-"Dale tiempo"- tranquilizó Sakura con ademan protector-"Te será difícil recuperar su confianza, pero vale la pena"- _

Un mes. Fue todo lo que necesitó Yintian para recuperar la confianza de Shaoran. Porque la niña con sus primeros pasos se escapó de las manos de Ailina y fue a dar a la alberca. Shaoran nunca olvidará que Yintian salvó a su hija y se ganó todo su afecto y protección.

Sí, como decía Sakura. Valió la pena.

También valió la pena ver el puño de Shaoran estampado en el rostro de Huang cuando Meiling lo trajo para que todos conociéramos a su prometido. El mismo Huang… con el ojo morado. En cuanto entró a la sala muy sonriente Shaoran lo mandó el suelo con tremendo gancho. Era normal… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por el imbécil que ayudó a una mocosa a arruinar mi matrimonio, y sobre todas las cosas, al imbécil que me desnudó para ese propósito. Yo sí lo hubiera matado.

Aunque me hizo muy feliz que Meiling hubiera encontrado el verdadero amor, y sólo por eso no me puse muy mal cuando nos dijo que ese verdadero amor era Huang. Cada quién con sus gustos.

-"¿Señor? La señora Hiragisawa está al teléfono" –con un movimiento de cabeza traté de zafarme de la ensoñación que estaba ganando gracias a la bebida y a mis recuerdos y me apresuré a tomar el teléfono que me tendía la azafata.

-"¿Amor?"- hice un gesto de frustración cuando escuché el llanto roto de Tomoyo.

-"_Sakura_"- dijo en medio de su sufrimiento.

Me levanté y me puse a pasear de un lado a otro por el pequeño avión.

-"Amor, tranquilízate. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no pasara nada. Sakura saldrá de esta"- Tomoyo no dijo nada y yo me quedé con el teléfono en la mano diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras y pidiendo a los cielos que todo lo que le decía a Tomoyo fuera cierto. Rogando que todo lo que había y todo lo que teníamos no se fuera de nuestras manos.

Porque perder a Sakura nos haría perder una parte de nosotros mismos.

-"No tardo, amor. No te pongas mal… piensa en el bebé"- Tomoyo hizo un sonido estrangulado que me sonó a un asentimiento pero siguió llorando.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me pasaba la mano por los cabellos en mudo gesto de desesperación. Tomoyo tenía que tranquilizarse, por el bien de ella y de nuestro hijo.

-"Amor… ¿Recuerdas cómo me dijiste que estabas embarazada?"-

-"Si"- sonreí un poco porque contestó hipando.

-"¿Recuerdas la cara que puse?"- ahora ella soltó unas risitas.

-"Como olvidar tu cara, si fue todo un poema"- había logrado distraerla-"Sobre todo el tic que te salió en el ojo"-

-"No podías esperar menos, después de haberlo gritado"- ahora soltó una carcajada.

-"Tú eras el que no podías esperar menos...después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar"-

-"Tienes toda la razón… pero no tenías que gritármelo"-

Volvió a soltar unas risitas.

-"Sí, tenía que hacerlo"-

_Devoré con placer el cordero con verduras. Era la carne más rica que había comido en mucho tiempo, y sobre todo, la comida que más me había sabido desde que comenzáramos con el estúpido plan de la bruja de Naoko. Ahora todo sabía bien… todo sabía en su punto. _

_-"Eriol…"- _

_-"Hm"- la carne estaba tan deliciosa y tan tierna. _

_Oh, me encantaba comer y me encantaba poder disfrutar de mi comida. _

_-"Tengo algo que decirte"- asentí vagamente. _

_El delicioso sabor del cordero y la manera en cómo se deshacía en mi boca me tenia extasiado. _

_Oh, amo la comida. _

_-"Es importante"- _

_-"Hm"- _

_¿Por qué la maldita bruja había entrado en nuestras vidas y había hecho mis comidas fueran espantosas? No había desfrutado de ninguna desde hace meses, ni siquiera de las delicias de Ailina o de le nuevo talento culinario, recién descubierto, de Sakura. _

_Por cierto que se me antojaba un pastel con frutas que había probado hace dos semanas pero que en realidad no había probado. _

_Oh, sí. _

_-"¡Eriol!" – levanté el rostro ante el grito de Tomoyo. _

_-"¿Si, amor?"- entrecerró sus ojos de forma adorable._

_-"¿Qué piensas? No has dicho nada… ¿No te gusta la idea? Ya sé que es muy pronto, pero no es algo que yo planeara, ni mucho menos. Es sólo que pasó. Por favor, di algo"- le sonreí con arrepentimiento porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba. _

_-"Lo siento, amor. Pero no he probado una comida tan rica desde hace tiempo. He estado divagando en eso ¿Crees que Sakura quiera cocinar el pastel de frutas otra vez? La última vez…"- me callé de repente cuando Tomoyo se levantó abruptamente de la mesa. _

_-"¿No me has escuchado… porque, porque… estabas pensando en comida?"- hice un gesto de confusión por su arrebato de furia-"¿En el pastel de frutas…?"-_

_-"Lo siento, de nuevo. Pero no he tenido una comida decente en meses"-le sonreí para arreglar el problema. _

_No funcionó. _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, hizo algunos sonidos estrangulados y yo fruncí el entrecejo, porque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. _

_-"No puedo creerlo"- respiró varias veces-"No puedo creerlo… tú… tú… ¡Maldito inglés arrogante!"- _

_-"¡Tomoyo!"- me escandalicé poniéndome de pié._

_-"¡Nada de Tomoyo! ¡Eres un estúpido, insensible, arrogante, creído e hijo de toda su pelona! ¡Eres un maldito inglés! ¡Te odio, Eriol Hiragisawa! ¡Y maldigo tu estampa!"- parpadeé varias veces antes de echarme a reír. _

_Y es que… _

_-"¿Mi estampa? ¿Hijo de la pelona?"-dije entre risas. Tomoyo me fulminó con la mirada antes de que en sus labios apareciera una sonrisa llena de toda malicia. _

_-"Si, claro ríete ahora inglés…"- soltó ella una risa macabra-"¡Pero no te reías cuando le tengas que explicara mi madre que me dejaste embarazada!"-_

-"Y te diste la vuelta dejándome ahí con todo el restaurante observándome… "-

-"Y con el tic en tu ojo"- agregó.

Reí.

-"Y con el tic en mi ojo… o no sé si era toda la parte izquierda de mi cara. No recuerdo. Son momentos perdidos"-

-"Te amo, Eriol Hiragisawa"- sonreí con ternura y estoy seguro que con una expresión estúpida en el rostro.

-"Y yo a ti, Tomoyo Hiragisawa"-

Y nos quedamos ahí con el oído al teléfono rememorando todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido desde ese día. Nuestra boda, la luna de miel, los ultrasonidos, cada noche, cada mañana, cada día. Y nos negamos a pronunciar algo que tuviera que ver con Sakura, aunque sabíamos, que estaba allá en Japón, luchando por vivir.

Tan sólo lo ignoramos por las horas que tuvimos que esperar.

* * *

Yintian POV

Miré con tristeza como mi tía se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras daba de comer a la pequeña Ying Fa. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Era algo que me sobrepasaba…

-"Ya tía, no lloré"- pedí. Ella tan sólo me miró con algo de culpa y me sonrió forzadamente, pero siguió llorando.

No soportaba tanta tristeza.

Después de haber pasado meses de entera felicidad, esta oleada de tristeza me hacía flaquear y querer acurrucarme en algún lugar solo y obscuro, tal vez así, mis pensamientos fatalistas se encerraran y sólo me ocuparía de combatir la obscuridad. Me mordí el labio intentando no llorar y gritar ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué ahora que tenía la felicidad a mi lado, una familia y un futuro que me gustaba todo se venía abajo?

Y me sentí terriblemente culpable porque esto no se trataba de mí ni de mi vida. Por lo que había dicho Hesai por teléfono se trataba, literalmente, de la vida de Sakura. Y yo era lo bastante egoísta para no ver eso.

Creo que no he cambiado tanto.

Sonreí ante ese estúpido pensamiento y con esa acción supe que debía hacer.

-"Anda, tía. Dame a la niña… nada más la estás alterando"- mi tía Ailina bajó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada perturbada de Ying Fa. Soltó otro sollozo desesperado pero me la entregó.

-"No puedo controlarme"- me dijo entre su llanto.

Rodeé los ojos.

-"Lo sé tía, pero haciendo drama no ayudas a nadie"- el llanto fue interrumpido por un gemido indignado.

-"¿¡Cómo te atreves, mocosa impertinente?"- casi sonrió.

-"Me atrevo… en vez de que estés aquí sin hacer nada… deberías ir y hacer algo de comer para los muchachos que están en el hospital cuidando de Shaoran, y para Shaoran mismo. No seas inútil, tía"- me miró con tanta indignación y un gesto enfurruñado que creí había empeorado las cosas.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se levantó toda enojada y salió a grandes pasos hacía la cocina.

Suspiré.

-"Si no supiera que lo hiciste con buena intención, serías severamente castigada"- salté un poco cuando escuché la voz de mi tío a mis espaldas.

-"Lo siento, tío, pero si seguía así se podía enfermar"- me encogí de hombros"- No se me ocurrió otra cosa…"- el tío Wei sonrió con ternura y se sentó al lado de mi en la sala.

-"Lo sé, pequeña. Lo sé"- acarició la pequeña cabecita de Ying Fa que ahora dormía tranquilamente-"Es algo que no deberíamos pensar, y algo que no nos atrevemos a mencionar si quiera… pero… ¿Estás consiente de todo lo que pasaría si terminan mal las cosas?"-

Un escalofrío pasó a lo largo de mi columna vertebral.

-"Sí"- él asintió, mirándome con cariño salió detrás de su hermana.

Me puse arrullar a la niña porque no tenía algo mejor que hacer, algo con lo que ocupar mi mente de los terribles acontecimientos que nos cernían ¿Si sabía lo qué pasaría? Lo sabía. Yo que había aprendido a amar a Sakura como una hermana después de todo lo que paso entre nosotras… después de todo lo que yo hice, y después de todo lo que ella me había enseñado respecto a la familia y al compromiso de pertenecer a una, no podía decir en voz alta lo que pasaría.

Pero lo podía pensar.

Y me destrozaba por eso.

Porque nunca voy a olvidar que gracias a ella recuperé a mi familia y gracias a ella me sentí bien, por primera vez, con mi vida.

_Salté un poco cuando ella me señaló con su dedo acusador y cuando gritó de puro asombro y coraje cuando me vio. No la podía culpar, claro, pero ese pensamiento no me hacía más valiente, ni evitaba que retrocediera un poco ante ella. _

_Si la había admirado por su belleza y su gran corazón. _

_Pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en el terror que le puedo sentir. _

_-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a regresar después de lo que hiciste?"- avanzó hacía mí y yo cobardemente me escondí atrás de Huang. _

_-"Sakura"- comenzó Meiling. _

_-"¡Par de desgraciados!"- nos gritó a Huang y a mí. _

_Él me volteó a ver con una disculpa en los ojos y yo lo pellizqué indicándole que ya le había advertido que venir aquí no tenía caso, que nada más nos humillaríamos y que no serviría de nada. Que ella no nos escucharía… _

_Que tan ingenuo era. _

_Yo se lo dije. Huang, no seas tonto, sé que debemos ofrecer una disculpa, y que debemos enfrentarnos… pero ¿Tú crees que nos van a recibir con los brazos abiertos? Si no nos echan para después de que nos vean, ya lo vería como un milagro. _

_Y aquí estábamos, yo sólo esperaba que vinieran los miles guardaespaldas que tenían y nos echaran a patadas… o golpes, o algo. Porque sólo habíamos podido entrar gracias a que Meiling era una Li y era cercana a la familia, pero estoy segura de que si Sakura se viera amenazada, no importaría que tan de la familia pudiera ser… _

_Ya lo decía yo. _

_-"Sakura, por favor… escúchame"- intervino Meiling por nosotros-"Escúchanos"-_

_-"¿Escucharlos?"- Sakura parpadeó varias veces y observó a Meiling con atención-"¿Qué haces tú con ellos dos?"- le preguntó desdén. Meiling no retrocedió, en vez de eso irguió la espalda y caminó hacia delante. _

_-"Lo amo… "- Huang se relajó enfrente de mí y puedo apostar a que sonrió. No Sakura. Ella miró estupefacta a Meiling y luego una luz iluminó su mirada y volvió hacía Huang. _

_Y se sentó totalmente pasmada. _

_-"¿Lo amas? ¿Pero cómo es posible…?"- Meiling se encogió de hombros. _

_-"¿Por qué tú amas a Shaoran?"- Sakura frunció el entrecejo. _

_-"Porque es un buen hombre, porque es agradable, encantador, tierno, me gusta el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha cuando sonríe, ama a su hija, es bueno con su familia, es un hombre…"- _

_-"Creo que no era la pregunta adecuada"- susurró Meiling con fastidio. _

_-"¿Por qué tú amas a Huang?"- Meiling volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Huang. _

_Me sentí tan fuera de lugar, que de no haber estado Huang ahí para impedirme la salida, y que me estuviera aferrando a su camisa como si vida dependiera de eso, habría salido corriendo. Sin duda. _

_-"Por todo lo que tú acabas de mencionar"- Sakura bufó. _

_-"Lo dudo… sólo hay un Shaoran"- _

_Meiling la ignoró. _

_-"¿Nos escucharás?"- _

_-"¿Me queda de otra?"- Sakura arregló el vestido que traía y dejó por fin al lado su bolso y nos miró con más curiosidad y resignación que furia. Al parecer, la primera impresión había pasado-"Últimamente las cosas no son como son… por absurdo que parezca, así que… adelante… díganme lo que no es cómo yo creo que es"- _

_Todos nos sobresaltamos un poco con esa declaración… porque era exactamente lo que veníamos a hacer, decirle que no eran las cosas cómo las sabía. _

-"Tú mami es la persona más inteligente que conozco, bebé"-la niña siguió durmiendo tranquilamente y no me contestó por supuesto, pero yo seguí hablándole.

Le hable de cómo había llegado a esta casa y de todas las tonterías que había hecho. Le conté de mi desafortunado, absurdo y estúpido plan de separar a Shaoran y a Sakura. Hablé por no sé cuánto tiempo de los momentos que viví en el pequeño restaurante allá con toda la otra familia que conocí.

Y también le hablé del chico, repartidor, hijo del matrimonio que me acogió. Ese del que estaba profundamente enamorada… el cual me corresponde. No puedo decir que me ve como Shaoran, o como Eriol ven a sus respectivas esposas, pero eso no se logra de un día para otro, así que no me sentía mal ni nada… estaba trabajando en esa relación como en todo.

Cerré los ojos.

Y pedí a los cielos.

Me gustaba mi vida tal y como era… y con todo lo que tenía, incluyendo a las personas.

* * *

Hesai POV

Nos levantamos todos sobresaltados cuando dos hombres se acercaron corriendo hacia nosotros. Por instinto y costumbre, nos pusimos alrededor de Shaoran como si una amenaza viniera hacia nosotros, no es que él se haya enterado, porque seguía sin moverse.

Respiré con profundidad cuando distinguí al papá de Sakura y a su hermano. Los dos tenían el mismo aspecto que el jefe, sin contar la sangre y la ropa de dormir.

-"¿Cómo está?"- preguntó su padre en evidente estado de excitación.

-"No sabemos"- dije.

Todos se volvieron a colocar alrededor de Shaoran, pero ahora sentados en el piso o parados a su lado simplemente, como estábamos hace unos minutos.

-"¿Cómo que no saben?"- bramó el hermano de Sakura.

No era el momento, lo sabía, pero me dio mucha curiosidad. Este era el verdadero hermano de Sakura, el hombre que yo quería suplantar. Pensamiento estúpido, para un momento como este… pero me sorprendió saber que no me importaba. Sakura era mi hermanita chiquita… y él no lo podía evitar.

Sonreí.

Yo y mis pensamientos estúpidos.

-"Los doctores no nos han dicho nada… no han salido desde que la ingresaron"- los dos hicieron un sonido estrangulado.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- cuando iba a contestar la voz de Shaoran y su sobresalto me sorprendieron.

-"No lo sé… tan sólo estaba ahí… y yo… y yo…"- hizo un sonido ahogado.

El padre de Sakura se sentó al lado de él y el hermano del otro lado. No dijeron nada… porque no había nada que decir. Shaoran no oiría a nadie, de todos modos. Además, nadie podía decirles lo qué estaba pasando, porque nadie lo sabía. Era una tortura sólo estar aquí esperando, sin poder hacer nada.

Pasaron al menos otras dos horas hasta que un doctor todo vestido de azul salió de las puertas y se dirigió a nosotros.

-"¿Familia de la señora Li?"- todos nos adelantamos un poco esperando noticias. El hermano y el padre fueron los primeros que apabullaron al doctor con toda clase de preguntas y afirmaciones. Incluso creo que Touya tenía ganas de sacudirlo un poco.

-"Alto, alto"- levantó las manos para hacerlos callar-"Detuvimos la hemorragia. El problema se dio porque se desprendió la placenta. Se rompió la fuente y hubo una perdidiza rápida del liquido amonito"-

Touya hizo un sonido ahogado porque fue el único que comprendió lo que el doctor acababa de decir.

-"El bebé…"- entendí la magnitud de las cosas con un susurró. Todos lo entendimos y aguardamos la respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

-"Está bien… pero estará en observación las siguiente horas. Está en una incubadora, pero respira por si solo así que esperamos que todo vaya bien"-

-"¿Y Sakura?"- preguntó su papá.

-"La señora no ha despertado"- el médico hizo un gesto de impaciencia-"Detuvimos la hemorragia, hicimos una cesárea de emergencia, le hemos estado administrando la sangre que perdió, pero aún no despierta, ya que perdió mucha en muy poco tiempo. Pero sólo necesitamos que mantenga las fuerzas"-

-"Yo puedo donarle sangre, somos del mismo tipo y soy su hermano"- el doctor asintió. No sabía qué diferencia había de entre las demás sangres, pero supuse que era cosa de familia. Tal vez ayudaría.

-"Eso estaría bien. Sígame por favor"- los dos se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta que Shaoran los detuvo. No había notado que no se había movido de su posición, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-"¿Va a vivir?"- el médico lo observó con curiosidad y luego nos miró a nosotros, ya que tan sólo había sido un sonido, algo estrangulado y contenido, pero el médico no sabía la respuesta y no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Le hice una seña con la mano y le indique con la cabeza que dijera que sí, dudo un poco pero al final sólo suspiró.

-"Sí"- dijo con seguridad, aunque negó con la cabeza.

Shaoran no dio señales de que oyó la respuesta ya que no dijo nada, no se movió y siguió en la misma posición. Xiake me dirigió una mirada de preocupación y yo tan sólo negué. Era preferible decirle a Shaoran una verdad a medias que decirle que no lo sabíamos. No creo que soportara una incertidumbre como esa y aunque estaba seguro que él sabía que le habíamos mentido preferiría eso.

Al cabo de un rato Touya regresó con un parche en el brazo y con mirada turbia.

-"¿Qué sabes?"- dijo su papá.

-"La vi"- hizo un gesto de dolor y Shaoran se encogió-"Está muy pálida… pero está estable. El bebé está bien… sigue en cuidados intensivos y aun no permiten que lo visiten"-

-"¿Cómo los viste, entonces?"- preguntó Xiake.

Touya se encogió de hombros.

-"Soy médico… "- y no dijo nada más.

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que el sol estaba en los más alto del cielo. No había visto pasar el tiempo y no podía creer que tan sólo ayer nos riéramos de los dramas de Tomoyo y de las bromas de Sakura.

Me quedé ahí pegado en la ventana pensando en todo lo que había pasado, desde que Sakura me sacará la verdad hasta la visita que le hice a Naoko poco después de que todo hubiera terminado.

El ser tan basura que me sentí porque no poder amarla tantito.

Naoko era buena persona, al menos eso creía yo. Pero sus ideas y la forma de ver la vida la llevaron a tomar decisiones que no estaban bien. Decisiones malas y desafortunadas y sobre todo… decisiones que la llevarían a la ruina. Sin esposo, sin trabajo y sin un lugar a dónde ir.

Aun me encojo cuando veo sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y su desesperado intento por hacer que me quedara con ella, que le dijera que todo lo que había pasado un mentira y que la amaba a ella en vez de a Sakura.

No le mentí.

Tampoco le dije la verdad.

La ayudé a empacar, le busqué un lugar dónde vivir en Inglaterra y la ayudé en todo el proceso. Ingresó a terminar su carrera de literatura y fue a terapia. Y aun así, cuando hablaba por teléfono con ella… la sentía distante, fría e indecente de la vida. Me entristecía, porque tenía mucho por delante y lo desperdiciaba pensando así. No sabía que iba a pasar con su vida, y sólo deseaba que ya no tomara malas decisiones.

Sólo eso.

Estuve divagando por mucho tiempo de todo lo que me rodeaba y de todo lo que era mi vida, hasta que el sol se ocultó y todo se volvió obscuridad.

-"¿Cómo está?"- giramos rápidamente. Eriol acaba de llegar y con un traje bastante desarreglado y la corbata en la mano. Me percaté de un ligero olor a alcohol pero no dije nada, lo entendía y desearía haber podido escapar un rato de la realidad como él lo hizo. Si es que funcionó.

-"No sabemos"- respondió Xiake.

Él suspiró frustrado.

-"Han pasado más de doce horas"- dijo como si aquello tuviera algo que ver.

-"No importa… a veces es muy lento el proceso. Puede tardar horas o días… pero mejorará"- murmuró Touya convencido ¿Podíamos creerlo? ¿Podíamos creer que aunque sufriéramos algunas horas más o días ella abriría eventualmente los ojos? Me obligué a creerlo.

Todos nos acomodamos mejor en nuestros lugares y cuando el silenció iba a ser parte otra vez de nosotros, Shaoran se levantó de un saltó y de golpe asuntándonos a todos. Avanzó tres pasos y se quedó ahí con la mirada fija en las puertas esperando algo.

Xiake, los muchachos y yo nos adelantamos un paso para estar con él, pero pareció no notarnos. No sabíamos que hacer, porque su acción nos dejó estupefactos. No pasaron más de unos minutos hasta que volvió a salir el mismo doctor.

-"Ha despertado"-

* * *

Naoko POV

Me envolví más en mi abrigo y me recargué con más fuerza en la piedra y observé como el agua corría debajo de mí. El Tower Bridge estaba como siempre llenó de sonidos de claxon y de gritos de estrés… suspiré y el vaho de mi aliento se mezcló con el aire. No importaba si era verano, no. Londres siempre sería frío…

Pero era el único hogar que conocía.

Por mis estupidez y me orgullo alejé a mi familia. Mis padres y mis hermanos hace mucho tiempo se habían olvidado de mí, y esa era enteramente mi culpa. Al tener dinero, cuando me casé con Chung les dije cosas horribles y me deshice de ellos como si se trataran de una plaga, porque nada importaba excepto que yo estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, lentamente… pero pensé que algún día llegaría al triunfo y al éxito.

No fue así.

No conocía tal cosa… y todo había salido lo opuesto a lo que esperaba.

¿Quién iba a pensar que podía odiar todavía más a Sakura?

Nadie… pero, ni yo podía negar la realidad. Por mucho que yo me metiera en sus vidas… por mucho que yo luchara para destruirla…nunca sería así. Ella tenía una fuerza que yo ignoraba y sobre todo… tenía a tres maravillosos hombres a su alrededor ¿Quién puede luchar contra eso?

No impedí que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas.

Yo no tenía nada.

Ni a Hesai… ni a Eriol… ni nada.

_-"Sólo necesito tu firma esposa… y serás libre… sin nada"-_

Me estremecí de sólo recordar la manera en que Chung pronunció esas palabras, allá en la oficina de Shaoran. Después de eso si las cosas estaban mal todo se fue al infierno. Me dejó sin mucho dinero, sólo lo necesario para vivir unos meses… precariamente. Me quitó mi apartamento y todas mis cosas, mis joyas, mi ropa cara… todo se lo llevaron esos hombres que entraron sin pedir permiso y saquearon mi casa.

Y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hesai había estado ahí y me había ayudado. Gracias a él tenía un pequeño departamento cerca de la Universidad y un pequeño trabajo en una pequeña empresa…

Pequeña como mi vida.

Y aun después de todo lo que él me ayudó, jamás dijo las palabras que yo quería oír: _Te amo, Naoko._

Me ayudó porque le di lástima y por esa razón me comportaba tan fríamente cuando me hablaba. Llamadas que se iban reduciendo con el paso del tiempo. En los brazos de Sakura ¿Cómo podría acordarse de mí?

Lloré por mi poca suerte y por toda la vida que tenía por delante y no sabía qué hacer.

Lloré pensando en los reconfortantes brazos de mi padre y preguntándome si podría arreglar las cosas con ellos, con mi familia… tal vez así… la vida valdría la pena otra vez

* * *

Shaoran POV

No oía a nadie ni a nada. Tan sólo estaba ahí en la inmensidad de la obscuridad que me rodeaba y de la que no podía ni quería salir. Alrededor de mi sólo había la nada, tan sólo eso. Y estaba bien.

Sí, claro que sí.

Incliné un poco más mi cabeza para aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía en mi cuello, pero eso fue todo lo que hice. Estaba aturdido y no tenía ninguna razón para salir de ese aturdimiento. Había una imagen que a veces saltaba de la nada y parecía oscilar dentro de toda esta obscuridad: ella era realmente pálida y sus hermosos ojos estaban apagados… la imagen me perturbaba a tal punto que prefería ignorarla y esperar otra imagen. Llena de vida y de color… el verde. Me encantaban los matices que se respiraban de ese color… lo que significaba en mi vida… y lo que pasaría si se fueran.

¿Se han imaginado a este mundo sin el verde?

Bueno, no lo hago muy seguido porque… sería azul. Y bueno, el azul qué chiste tiene… ninguno, si me lo preguntan.

Lo siento por los que no están de acuerdo conmigo, lo siento, pero… la realidad es esa. Sin verde no hay vida y sin vida no tenemos nada. Como mi entorno. Todos mis días se han visto rodeados de verde y viven para el verde. Al levantarme lo primero que espero ver es verde y al dormir también… tal vez abrazándolo o haciéndole el amor ¿Extraño? Sí, mucho… pero me encantaba la manera en que el verde gemía mi nombre…

¿Cómo le haces el amor a un color?

Bastante simple de hecho. Tan sólo la tomas con pasión, pero recordando que es tan frágil y tan pequeña que se puede romper, así que tus manos tienen que tener la suavidad exacta para apreciar su textura y sujetarla de tal modo que no la dejes ir, en mucho, mucho tiempo. A ella, al verde, le gusta que la beses despacio y le susurres contra sus labios que la amas, así que eso haces. Las veces que sean necesarias… porque, es verdad, la amas. Y se lo dices, porque aunque ella lo sabe, le gusta escucharlo, así que lo dices las veces que sean necesarias…

Claro, que a ti también te gusta decirlo… ese brillo verde en el verde cada vez que lo dices, y la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción femenina. Ah, porque el verde es una ella. Y qué ella… la mejor de todas.

_Shaoran_.

La obscuridad empieza a desvanecerse… de una manera lenta pero constante. Parece un lienzo en el que han derramado agua y toda la pintura corre en diferentes direcciones y de diferentes formas. Se desvanece.

_Shaoran_.

La sangre también parece desvanecerse, la de esa imagen que me atormente cada vez que se lo permito, se va igual que el negro… poco a poco…

_Shaoran_

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Cuando me moví cada parte de mi cuerpo gritó de dolor, pero poco me importó, cuando sólo la escuchaba gritar en mi cabeza, supe que tenía que moverme porque ella me estaba llamando y yo necesitaba llegar a su lado, antes que cualquier cosa pasara. Ella me necesitaba, y por todos los dioses, yo vivía para ella. Las puertas permanecieron sin moverse por, una eternidad para mi, y de pronto, no sé quién era, no sé que hacía pero la forma en que dijo las palabras y lo que significaban le dieron calor a mis venas y cada parte de mi cuerpo sintió un estremecimiento de anticipación.

-"Ha despertado"- dijo.

-"Necesito verla"- mi voz sonó demasiado ronca y demasiado atormentada para que el duendecillo vestido de azul se pudiera negar, asintió rápidamente y me guió por un pasillo blanco, lleno de puertas, y camillas pegadas a las paredes. Cada tanto se oía al fondo un bip nada agradable.

-"No debe de alterarla mucho…"- asentí y respiré hondo cuando llegamos a una puerta casi al final del pasillo, él duendecillo de azul la abrió y yo entré un poco tembloroso y con la garganta seca.

El aire se me fue de golpe cuando la vi ahí, toda pálida, toda ojerosa y con demasiados tubos a su alrededor. El constante bip en la habitación sólo indicaba una cosa.

Estaba viva.

Y si el ensordecedor bip no era suficiente, abrió sus hermosos ojos en cuanto entre a la habitación y me sonrió con ellos.

-"Hola, tú"- sólo dijo y a mí me pareció la mejor bienvenida de la historia.

Me acerqué con cuidado y sentándome, procurando no tocar los tubos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, acaricié su pálida mejilla y besé su nariz.

-"Hola, preciosa"- susurré.

Ella emitió lo que pareció una risa que sonó muy apagada.

-"Lo dices porque seguramente me he de ver horrible"- murmuró sonriendo.

Me deleité con su sonrisa y recorrí su cara con mis manos y con mis ojos. Delineé sus cejas, sus pómulos, sus mejillas y sus labios, los besé con cuidado y suavemente, y pasé lentamente la lengua por ellos.

-"Gracias, los sentía resecos"- sonreí contra sus labios.

-"¿Recuerdas? Aunque traigas una máscara de pepino seguirás siendo hermosa"- acaricié su mejilla-"La más hermosa"-

-"Nunca me has visto con una máscara de pepino"- yo reí.

-"Por eso lo digo"-

Llené de aire mis pulmones y me sentí vivo como no me había sentido en las últimas horas cuando ella rió suavemente.

-"¿Mi Shaorancito?"- sonrió-"¿Ya lo viste?"-

-"No"- ella hizo una mueca.

-"Quiero verlo"- asentí.

Me volteé al duende de azul.

-"¿Podría por favor traernos a nuestro hijo?"- el negó y siguió escribiendo en sabrá el demonio qué y sabrá el demonio sobre qué.

-"No puedo… tal vez en unas horas"- Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor y yo fulminé al duende con mi mejor mirada. _Haz lo que se dice o te despido._

-"¿Es peligroso para el bebé?"- pregunté temiendo la respuesta, pero él negó aun sin mirarme.

-"No… todo indica que el niño está estable… pero será en unas horas, hasta que la señora esté mejor"- una mirada a Sakura me indicó que lo que necesita ver en este momento era a nuestro hijo, y no iba a descansar bien hasta que lo viera…

-"Hágalo"- ordené, el médico me miró con enfado.

-"Su esposa necesita…"-

-"Ver a nuestro bebé… hágalo"- lo despedí con un gesto de la mano, esperando que hiciera lo que le pedía. Sakura me sonrió un poco antes de intentar levantar la mano para ponerla en mi mejilla, hizo un gesto de dolor.

-"¿Te duele?"- me preocupé cuando la tome de la mano.

-"No… es sólo que casi no me responde"- asentí y coloqué su mano en mi rostro y ladeé la cabeza disfrutando de su toque.

-"¿Tienes frio? Estás muy fría"- ella negó pero siguió movimiento sus dedos a lo largo de mi mejilla y yo tan sólo pude contemplarla.

-"Casi me matas del susto… no lo vuelvas a hacer"- sabía que era idiota pedirle algo como eso, dado que no había sido su culpa y no era algo que ella hubiera buscado hacer, pero… carajo… yo no podía vivir sin ella, era así de simple y de real.

No había Shaoran sin Sakura… era simplemente algo que no existía y que no era natural.

-"Lo prometo"- tan sólo dijo, sabiendo que era lo que yo necesita escuchar.

-"Todos están afuera"- dije no sabiendo porque, ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió contemplándome.

-"Pensé que te iba a perder"- susurró-"No importa lo idiota que sonó eso… pero el último pensamiento que tuve fue; _no puedo no volver a verlo_…"- y estalló.

Todo en mí.

Junté su frente con la mía y lloré, lloramos. Todos esos sentimientos que estuvieron danzando a nuestro alrededor, hicieron colisión y se desabordaron. Nuestros miedos, nuestros deseos, nuestro amor. La abracé con fuerza y ella se aferró a mí, sabiendo que estuvimos a punto de perdernos el uno al otro y sin soportar la idea.

Lloramos y nos consolamos por muchos minutos.

-"Eh, hum... disculpen"- levantamos la cabeza lentamente y vimos en la entrada de la habitación a una enfermera que traía a nuestro hijo en brazos-"Disculpen la demora, pero nos teníamos que asegurar que estaba bien"-

No supe de lo que hablaba porque para mí el tiempo estaba congelado, y tan sólo podía disfrutar de la mujer que tenía en mis brazos… que había recuperado algo de su calidez y de su color… y que seguí aferrándose a mí como yo me aferraba a ella.

La enfermera, algo rechoncha, pero con una cara tan maternal que me recuerda a la anciana Ailina, se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa radiante y nos tendió a nuestro hijo. Sakura separó sus brazos de mí y los estiró hacia el pequeño. La ayudé a sostenerlo, porque temblaba un poco y lo acercamos a nosotros, en medio de los dos. Una pequeña mata de pelo color chocolate adornaba su cabeza, su cara sonrosada y rechoncha me hizo sonreír.

Tomé entre mis dedos su pequeña mano y al instante con uno de mis dedos hizo un puño.

-"Xiaolong"- dijo Sakura con voz emocionada y con expresión cómica-"¿Te gusta?"-

Asentí sin quitarle la vista a la pequeña vida que tenía entre nosotros.

Nos quedamos ahí por mucho tiempo, sólo nosotros tres y a cada segundo di gracias a todos los dioses por permitirme estar aquí, por no tomar lo que adoraba y permitirme seguir con mi vida.

* * *

Sakura POV

-"¡¿Pero cómo han podido?"- me encogí un poco y acerqué más a mi hijo-"¡Tenía todo el derecho de saberlo! ¡Me lo ocultaron deliberadamente!"- Shaoran bufó a mi lado y apretó un poco mi hombro dando ánimos. No lo estaba logrando.

De un lado a otro Ieran Li se paseaba como león enjaulado. Sus hijas y sus maridos estaban de lo más divertidos sentados todos juntos en dos sillones enfrente de nosotros, sus caras de alegría y burla brillaban alternativamente. Y es que… a nadie se le había ocurrido decirle a Ieran que yo estaba embarazada… ¿De locos? Bueno, sí… pero ya estaba hecho.

Y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Hace dos horas que había llegado toda la familia Li de visita, sin avisar, y nos habían encontrado a Shaoran, Ying Fa, Xiaolong y a mi apretujados en el sillón de la sala comiendo dulces, bueno no mi bebé, porque sólo tenía dos semanas de nacido así que sólo tomaba leche, mucha leche, Shaoran bromeaba constantemente al respecto: _Amo a mi hijo, pero me está quitando mi lugar… _generalmente lo golpeaba por eso.

-"¡Está bien que lleve fuera de China casi cinco meses, pero ustedes no tienen decencia!"-y siguió y siguió.

Yo suspiré frustrada.

No había sido nuestra intención no decirle… sólo que los últimos meses habían pasado como borrones… la bruja de Naoko, las peleas entre nosotros, el extasiado tiempo en que no teníamos problemas… el momento en que nació mi pequeño pedacito de cielo, y todo lo que vino después. Había estado en el hospital hasta hace unos días para que los médicos observaran que no tenía nada. Había sido un parto muy peligroso pero después de todo lo que pasé, ahora estaba bien.

¿Cómo no estarlo si tenía todo?

Un apetecible esposo, que me adoraba y me amaba. Que yo adoraba y amaba… y se me antojaba.

Una hermosa hija que ahora que podía caminar hacía de esta casa un hervidero de risas.

Un hermoso pedacito de cielo, como solía llamar a mi hijo, que trajo muchísima más felicidad de la que ya tenía. Con su cabecita cubierta de pelusita color chocolate y con sus ojos indefinidos entre el café y el verde. Perfecto para su nombre… reprimí una risa sabiendo que había elegido ese nombre en referencia a que recordaba que se movía como serpiente adentro de mí. Caray, espero nunca tener que decir eso.

Una familia entera llena de aventuras y graciosas escenas. Un mejor amigo que estaba en este momento afuera buscando algún antojo de su mujer. Una mejor amiga que estaba refunfuñando porque su esposo se había tardado demasiado con algo extravagante como un helado de pistache con berenjenas o algo por el estilo y que argumentaba que ahora tenía que comer por tres, y su esposo no era para nada amable cuando se trataba de un antojito suyo. Mujer embarazada loca. Mujer embarazada _doble vez_ loca.

Una pequeña hermanita adoptiva que estaba obstinada con la moda pero que al final había resultado ser un sol… claro y su novio que ahora no salía de la casa, aunque yo era muy feliz de que ya no tuviera ni el cabello rojo ni castaño.

Un hermano adoptivo que de un momento a otro le había dado por ir a Inglaterra bastante seguido… y en el último viaje había regresado con tremenda mujer de nombre Penélope, una chica sin residencia permanente que al parecer tenia tendencia de viajar por el mundo y querer conocer montones de lugares, cosa que la había llevado hasta Londres… ¿Qué hacía Hesai ahí? Quién sabe… pero él parecía feliz. Y ella parecía querer hacerlo feliz… era la única razón por la que le permitía tener algo con mi hermanito adoptivo. Sólo por eso… ah y aunque no pudo evitar desviar la vista ante mi esposo y mi otro hermanito de ojos azules, sus ojos brillaban sólo cuando veía a Hesai… la chica tenía mi aprobación, sin duda.

Un hermano que había venido de visita hacia dos semanas y seguía aquí, junto con su esposa y su pequeña hija. Un papá que se había jubilado para pasar más tiempo con sus nietos y que ahora mismo estaba con Ying Fa en la piscina y su primita, Keiko Kinomoto.

-"¡… después de todo lo que yo me he sacrificado y cedido! ¡Después de que fuera una madre soltera con semejante rebaño que dirigir… y después de haber parido a alguien con la que cabeza que tienes tú!"- Shaoran soltó otro bufido-"¡Nadie puede decirme que soy abuela otra vez!

Si, también una familia numerosa llena de bromas, con una matriarca medio loca que en este momento le jalaba una oreja a Shaoran.

-"¡Por el amor de los cielos, Madre!"-

El pequeño que estaba en mis brazos se removió en busca de atención. Bajé mi mirada, de la escena tan cómica que estaba presenciando para concentrarla en mi hijo. Acaricié sus mejillas con cuidado y besé cada pedazo de su rostro. Esto era. Aquí era el comienzo de todo una nueva vida… no importaba lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, sabía que no había nada que pudiera interponerse entre la felicidad y yo. Shaoran y yo habíamos pasado por pruebas difíciles y henos aquí después de casi diez años de conocernos, con nuestros hijos y nuestra familia alrededor…

¿De verdad hay algo que no podamos hacer juntos?

¿Después de todo el dolor, de verdad ahora estaba aquí radiante de felicidad?

Si, era verdad.

Él estaba aquí conmigo y yo con él.

Como siempre debió de haber sido.

Sólo Sakura y Shaoran.

Shaoran y Sakura.

Solté una risita.

Y claro… todos lo que había alrededor.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**_

No me maten, por favor, no me maten. Seh, soy una desvergonzada por aparecerme por aquí después de cuatro meses de ausencia. Y caray, no merezco que ni lean este capítulo y como siempre hay excusas que puedo usar… lo haré. Lo primero es que… me costó mucho cerrar la historia. Ósea amarrar todo lo faltante, creo que no deje nada afuera y espero que sea así. La escena en la que Sakura se enfrenta a Naoko me costó muchísimo trabajo, porque quería que no fuera muy dramática pero a la vez no quería que la bruja de Naoko se quedara sin nada.

Espero haber conseguido lo que quería.

Yo quedé muy satisfecha con todo, espero que también ustedes.

Segunda razón… bueno, verán… ¡Estoy en China! Jajajajaja mi papá me dio permiso al fin, y bueno, fueron dos meses de lo más estresantes y llenos de energía y adrenalina. Fue una de las razones por las que no podía sentarme a escribir. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero creo que ahora las cosas se han estabilizado dentro de mí y he podido acabar con esta historia como yo quería… espero que opinen lo mismo. Estaré aquí por dos años, estudiando el idioma… jajajaja mi papá pegó el grito en el cielo y más, pero mi abuelo me defendió. Ja. En fin… espero que todas ustedes estén muy bien y me deseen mucha suerte… jajajajajajaja…

Como siempre las respuestas a sus comentarios están en mi perfil.

Espero, sinceramente y repitiendo, que les haya gustado el final. Lo escribí con toda mi alma y espero que no sea menos de lo que esperaban ver. También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido a lo largo del fic y a las que tuvieron la paciencia y no han mandado a embrujarme o a algo. Muchas, muchas gracias… y caray, es medio triste… el primer fic que público… pero caray… ¡Logré terminarlo! ¡Si señor!

Ahora me queda decirles que gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima… que será pronto la verdad, porque ya tengo el primer capítulo listo, espero que en dos o tres semanas lo pueda subir, el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia:

_Apariencias_

_El mundo verá siempre lo que tú quieras que vea… no importa que tan descabellado o irreal te presentes, el mundo lo creerá porque así es la vida. Ahora, dime: ¿No deseas encontrar a alguien a quién no tengas que mentir? Aunque tu vida sea el escenario. _

Bueno, espero que me lean… jajajajaja y espero que el sumary sea lo bastante atractivo para que digan: oh, otra nueva locura…

Oh, dejaré la historia en incompletos por dos semanas… hasta que suba el nuevo fic, supongo. Así que…

Cuídense chicas….

Kary.


End file.
